Winx Club Rewrite 4: War of the Circles
by ArachCobra
Summary: With the Coven broken and Domino restored, it seems nothing in the worlds of magic can stop the fairies from enjoying their fourth school year in Alfea. But a slumbering threat from Earth is coming into play, as a mysterious magi upsets an ancient balance, forcing the girls to take action.
1. The Price of Fame

Winx Club Rewrite Season 4: War of the Circles

 _AN: Oh boy, here we go again. I know my co-author has really looked forward to this season, so I hope you all like it :)_

Chapter 1: The Price of Fame

Her vacation had been meant to be refreshing. Recharge her batteries, get all the stress out of her system and make her able to get into a new school year with a fresh perspective.

But as Bloom sat in the bus that would take her to Alfea, she had to admit that she didn't feel completely energized. Between fighting the Coven, restoring her kingdom and all that, her vacation had involved a lot less relaxation than she had hoped.

Even worse, the media had finally figured out where she stayed during the summer. Fortunately, getting gravity juggled by an irate Faragonda had been enough to convince them not to bug her. Her friends had had similar incidents. It was mostly fine for Stella and Aisha, who knew how to handle these things, and Techna, who could easily vanish in the big city of Zenith.

But Musa's dad had apparently had to drag her away to prevent her from punching a way too inquisitive journalist and Flora had been pestered by a careless tabloid writer while leading an expedition. A move that almost got him killed. According to Mirta, Flora had spent twenty minutes after they came back yelling at the thoroughly ashamed writer.

Of course, it hadn't been all bad. Valtor was doing fine at Lightrock and she herself had received many heartfelt letters and messages from people who finally had been reunited with family members that had been trapped in the Obsidian Prison. The memory caused her to smile. She wouldn't trade that for anything, no matter how annoying the media got.

The previous day, Emanuela had offered to take her to Alfea herself, since she had some things to do before the school opened, but the redhead had decided to take the extra day off away from the facility.

Suddenly, the bus braked. "Sorry, you'll have to get off here," the driver said, turning to face the passengers. "There's some big crowd right outside the gates."  
"Crowd?" one student asked, as they retrieved their luggage.

"Yes. Crowd."

Bloom took a deep breath as walked through the bus, praying to all the deities she knew that it wasn't what she feared. Then she took a step outside.

"THERE SHE IS!"  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK DOMINO'S FUTURE POLICIES SHOULD BE!?"  
"IS THAT YOUR NATURAL HAIR COLOUR?!"  
"WILL YOUR EXPERIENCES ON EARTH AFFECT FUTURE DECISIONS!?"  
"WHAT DO YOU SAY TO THE RUMOURS THAT ERAKLYON IS GETTING UNDUE INFLUENCE OVER THE COURT THROUGH YOU!?"  
"WHERE DID YOU BUY THOSE SHOES!?"

A swarm of journalists descended upon her, as Bloom made a mental note to write an official letter of complaint to all the deities she knew. "Sorry, I have to get to school now," she said, as she and the other students fought to get through.

"IS IT TRUE YOU HAVE TWO BOYFRIENDS NOW!?"

"No comment."  
"ARE YOU IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH PRINCESS STELLA GUILDENSTERN!?"

"What? I..."  
"ARE YOU PREGNANT!?"  
"Huh? How...?"  
"IS IT TRUE THAT SPAGHETTI WEAKENS YOUR DRAGONFLAME!?"  
Suddenly the earth shifted. Large rocks pushed out of the ground, causing much of the paparazzi to fall over each other, as the gravel shifted and carried the students into the school. Right past a rather angry looking Griselda.

"I'VE TOLD YOU ALREADY!" she yelled at the fallen journalists. "STUDENTS ARE COMING TO SCHOOL! SO CEASE BLOCKING THE PATH!" Then with an audible harrumph, she caused the gates of the school to close with a loud clang. "My apologies," she said, turning to the students. "I would have had the path cleared, but some of these people have been trying to get in over the walls and I had to throw some of them out." She corrected her glasses. "Literally throw them out, to be clear."

"How long has this been going on?" Bloom asked nervously.

"Since yesterday. It's been intolerable. We've gotten to the point where both Palladium and DuFour have been yelling at people," Griselda informed the students grimly.

"Is-is that bad?" a new boy asked.

"Mega-bad," an older girl replied, as they started to fan out.

The Dominian princess sighed again and picked up her luggage and prepared to go into the main building. Then she saw something that she had been too preoccupied to notice until now. In the middle of the yard, right by the fountain, stood Stella, surrounded by students. The blonde looked like she was having the time of her life, as she wrote autographs, answered questions and made sure to swish her hair around so its golden locks caught the sunlight just right.

The redhead approached and was about to call out to her friend, when one of the students suddenly noticed her.

"Oh, gosh, you're Bloom right?"  
"Hey, Bloom's here."  
"Wow. Can I have an autograph, Bloom?"

The Dominian redhead suddenly found herself being swarmed by adoring students. "Ehm, sure. Let me get my pen." She fumbled with her bag and shakily began signing papers that was pushed into her face.

Suddenly, Stella was right beside her. "Hey, didn't you also ask for _my_ autograph," she cheekily asked one boy. "Or is one girl not enough for you?"  
The boy turned a deep shade of red, as Stella signed the paper he was holding. Quickly, she leaned over to Bloom and whispered: "Get to our rooms. I'll distract them."

The redhead took her advice and retreated the moment Stella had gained the spotlight again.

Some minutes later, she stumbled into the common room. She only realised it then, but she was already feeling thoroughly exhausted.

"Ah, I see the beasts left some of you for the rest of the school-year," Musa grumpily commented, as she peered over her newspaper.

"Yeah. Mostly thanks to Griselda and Stella." She wheeled her luggage over towards her room. "I don't think I would have gotten in here today without them."

"It is rather fortunate that Stella likes the spotlight so much," Flora, who was looking out the window, mentioned. "She got here early and worked hard to get all of us through our newly gained fans."

"These people are frickin' crazy, I tell ya," Techna, who was watching TV, commented. "It's funny. Now that I'm famous, every single political party back in Zenith wants my endorsement. Even the ones that have been spending the last eighteen years throwing me and Mom under a bus."  
"People are mercurial like that," Aisha added. "They will forget you when your popularity fades again."  
"Fades? Heh, only if we stop having crazy adventures," the scarred girl added.

"Would be nice," Stella said, as she walked in. "Now that the Coven has been beaten, I doubt anything..."  
Musa loudly shushed her, informing her that:" Don't say it. We don't need to tempt fate."

The blonde rolled her eyes in response.

"Hey, Flowergirl. Any sign of a delivery van yet?" Techna asked.

"Not yet. All I see is Griselda standing guard with a huge stone monolith she has just pulled out of the ground."

"A delivery van? What are you waiting for?" Bloom asked.

Techna smirked, reminding Bloom of the Cheshire cat. "It's a supriiiiiiise."

"Which means we should probably go through our insurance policy and make sure everything is up to date," Musa commented.

"Also, like, no standing near any windows," Stella added.

"Come on, that only happened once," the magenta-haired girl retorted defensively.

"Not true. You used it against the fake Avalon too," Aisha pointed out.

"On purpose."  
"And yet that doesn't make me feel any safer."

...

As per usual when the school year started, there had been a gathering of all the students. No new rules, no new staff. It would have been the same as every year, except Bloom had the uncomfortable feeling of being stared at by other students, occasionally hearing whispers. Most of it was nice things, but it didn't stop her from feeling like a zoo exhibit. It wasn't like she had never been in the limelight before. She had given some speeches, even to journalists and such. But now, the feeling of being on stage was near constant. A feeling that brought her no small measure of discomfort.

However, after the gathering, she was informed that all students on her year were to get a special message. This caused Stella to groan and complain about how she just had to fail the year with the extra-long gathering.

Faragonda showed up and escorted all the fourth-year students through the school, soon after ending up in a familiar hallway.

"This year, students, you will all be permitted access to the restricted library," Faragonda explained. "Up until now, you have not been allowed in here, as irresponsible use of the books could cause severe trouble. But we believe that you are adult enough now." Her face took on a much sterner look. "And remember, access to the restricted library is a privilege, not a right. If you give us reason to revoke said privilege, we will. And trust me when I say that that can make the school year quite hard for you." She cleared her throat. "The door is coated with a simple illusion spell. The picture on the wall will help you find the door, like so." The headmistress touched the wall and slid her hand around, trying to find the doorknob.

"Ey, Granny. While you're getting to know the wall a little better, I have a question," Techna began. "Why even keep the door invisible? Wouldn't it be easier to just have an automated door and hand out personal I.D. Cards?"  
"It would," Faragonda replied, as she tried to find the knob. "However, as Alfea is considered a historic building I am to minimize alterations unless absolutely necessary." Finally, she found what she was searching for and opened the door. "There we go. Come in."

The students seeped into the restricted library. The great tower was still impressive looking, with its towering shelves and elaborate skylight letting the sun shine in.

"Ah, fourth year students," Concorda said, as she flittered down to the fairies. "Welcome to all of you. I am Concorda, caretaker of the restricted library and guardian pixie of Alfea. I'd ask you to take your time today to familiarize yourself with the layout, but I honestly expect this place to burn down again for the third time."  
"Please don't joke about that," the pixie seahorse pleaded, as he flew by. "Ordering all these books is far from cheap and making sure everything is organized is a massive investment of time that could have been spent more productively."

"Well, you heard him. No setting fires in the library," Concorda joked. "Anyway, take your time to look around. If you have any questions, please, do come to me."  
The fourth year students spread out and began wandering up and down the tower, searching through its collection.

"It's all so neat. Hard to see that this place has burned down twice," Bloom said, as she and Flora made their way up one of the ramps.

"Indeed. The staff is both competent and dedicated. Good qualities in any worker," Flora replied.

"Speaking of worker, I heard from Mirta that you got be bit upset about a journalist," Bloom teased.

The brunette blushed a bit, admitting: "I might have been a bit unprofessional with my chastisement, yes. But he endangered everyone's lives just to ask me about rumours that I have had my breast size altered." She huffed. "A ridiculous notion, but I suspect they just presume that as a woman, I must have some sort of issue with my body."

"Huh? That's just dumb," the redhead replied. "Why can't they at least ask about intelligent things?"  
"Do they do that on Earth?"  
"No. Apparently, the power of paparazzi is more universal than magic." Suddenly, Bloom stopped, eyeing a book. It was a simple red and purple cover, with a black circle emblazoned on the front. Underneath was the title 'Fall of the Earth Faeries'.

She took the book and looked and it, before sighing and putting it back. "I miss my parents." She paused. "I... I miss hanging out with my friends from Earth. They must think I've forgotten all about them. I've tried to stay in contact, but it's so hard. Their phones can't be called across dimensions and our internets have nothing to do with each other. All because some stupid people who think I should be locked up somewhere just because I can do magic."  
Flora placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "It is okay. I am sure your friends would understand if they knew."  
"I know." Bloom sighed. "I know. Come on, let's go. I'd prefer not to dwell on it."

...

"God, I really don't feel ready for tomorrow," the redhead groaned, as she allowed herself to sink into the common room sofa.

"Would probably have helped if we could have spent more of the vacation vacationing," Stella added.

"Maybe we should have sent the Coven a nicely worded letter and asked them to put off their evil plan until after school had started," Musa snarked. "Then we could have spread it out across the entire year rather than trying to get it all done during vacation."

"I am almost certain you cannot schedule things like that," Flora commented.

"Well, I've got something to brighten up your days," Techna added with a big smile, looking up from her phone. "Behold the power of technology." She pressed a button and a bright green light began shining from a small lamp.

Suddenly, a green and grainy version of Timmy, Brandon and Riven flickered into view on the floor.

"Is it working?" Timmy asked, his voice audible from the phone. "We can't really see you through it."  
"It's working alright," Techna replied. "Visual quality needs work though."  
"What... What is that?" Stella asked, eyes wide.

"Holographic projector. Me and Databoy made one for the phone," the scarred girl said. "It's still a prototype. For now, all three of them have to stand between a set of, well, full body scanners."  
"And it's a rather tight fit," Riven groused. "I feel like I've been stuffed into a can or something."

"Yes. The design needs to be more modifiable, to allow more people in," Timmy agreed.

"Eh, I've been worse," Brandon said with a shrug.

"So, how's Red Fountain been for you guys so far?" Musa asked.

"Full of journalists," Brandon commented flatly.

"Yeah. Can't go outside for three seconds without being assaulted," the magenta-haired soldier added. "Cordatorta threatened to 'accidentally' let the dragons loose if they didn't stop pestering the people under his command."

"At least the gardens are part of Red Fountain's floating structure," Timmy noted. "So no chance of them pestering us there."  
"Unfortunately, we are not so lucky. The staff has had to be extra vigilant to keep them all out," Flora mentioned.

"Hey, where's Sky by the way?" Bloom asked. "He hasn't called in a while."

"He's been busy," Brandon responded. "His father had given him some small official duties so that he can learn something about being a ruler during his summer break. It's been tough. But I made sure to make him record a message for you, just so we can avoid any unfortunate misunderstandings. Again, I mean."

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and pressed a button.

"Hey, Bloom," came Sky's sleepy voice from the device. "Sorry. I should probably have contacted you earlier, but between my new duties and being swarmed by journalists, I've been busy. Saladin even allowed me to delay my arrival at Red Fountain for a couple of days just so I could get some much needed rest. I'm basically trashed and I've still got a few things to do, but I miss you and I look forward to being able to be with you again." There was a pause. "Good enough?"  
"You're a real romantic, aren't you?" came Brandon's dry voice, before the message ended.

"So yeah, that was Sky," the squire said, as Bloom sat down while laughing. "He means well."  
"Oh, think we'll have to cut the holo-call for now," Techna said. "Damn thing's nomming all the power."  
"As predicted, power consumption is still inefficient. Oh well, it functions, so now we can focus on working out all the kinks. Talk with you later," Timmy said, as the holographic forms vanished.

"Well, for once you're trying to develop something safe in a way that is actually safe," Musa remarked. "Well done." She paused. "Techna, why are you smiling?"  
"I'm just in a good mood."  
"Oh no, you don't. That's not a happy smile. That's a 'Just you wait until you see what I've done' smile. What did you do?"  
"It's a secret."  
" _Techna._ "  
"Wow, look at the time. I have to go take care of a distraction."  
"Come back here, Techna! I swear to the spirits, if you blow up the toilet again, I will do horrible things to you!"  
"Wouldn't that just make the boys really jealous?"  
"Shut up, Techna!"

"They are... Unique people," Aisha commented, as the musician chased after the laughing technician.

"Very true," Flora agreed sagely.

...

The door closed as the last student hurried into Avalon's class and found her seat.

"Excellent. Seems like everyone is here on time," the paladin noted, as he checked his watch. "Granted, only with four seconds left, but that is still nice to see. Welcome, everyone, to your fourth year. We have a lot of work ahead of us, but first, it's time for some exercise." He paused, allowing the students room to groan. "Were you expecting that just because you were fourth year students you would be exempt from that? A healthy body is important for a healthy mind. And a healthy mind is the only place where the seeds of knowledge can grow. However, we do have something new this year. Follow me."  
"Maybe they've planned a new route," Musa suggested, as the students left their seats to follow the man in white.

"Or maybe we have to see how far we can get from the school before we get jumped by somebody with a camera," Bloom joked.

The throng of students walked outside and behind the school, only to stop and stare. A big obstacle course had been constructed, many of its component parts coloured in garishly bright shades of everything. It was clearly enchanted, as some parts were floating in the air in defiance of gravity and other parts seemed to be perpetually on fire. Underneath many of the taller challenges were what at first seemed like pools of water, but the reflective material was too still to be liquid.

"Thanks to all the assistance with rebuilding, Alfea ended up with an economic surplus. After talking with the mayor of Magicalis, we agreed that the best we could do with it would be to invest it in something new for the students," Avalon began explaining. "There's a couple of things I need to explain about this set-up before you get started though. First, note that the reflective pools will feel like solid ground if you just walk upon it, but instantly soften upon impact, to protect you all from accidental damage. While pain comes before gain, we see no point in sending you all to the nurse. That time would be better spent studying or exercising."

Bloom couldn't help but snicker. The fact that he said it without it being a joke only made it funnier somehow.

"The fires, of course, are..." the paladin continued, only to suddenly stop. His head tilted slightly, before he sighed and held up a hand.

There was a yelp from a nearby bush, as a freckled woman with orange hair and a camera was yanked out, now surrounded by a bubble.

"You do realise that just because the grounds are not surrounded by a wall, it doesn't mean you can just wade in here?" Avalon asked annoyed.

"Oh... Well, I... I just needed to ask Princess Bloom about some of her opinions," the nosy journalist tried.

Avalon just stared with a tired expression. Then he raised his hand and flicked the bubble with his finger, sending it flying away.

"WAIT, THE PUBLIC NEED TO KNOOOOWWW!" the journalist yelled as she was carried away.

"Where was I? Ah yes, the fire." The paladin gestured towards the course, clearly trying to forget about the experience. "They are illusionary and only meant to add some flair to some of the challenges. If it becomes too uncomfortable for you, they can be turned off with buttons installed right before the challenges in question. This whole course is designed to try to make exercise fun for you, as we do understand that walking the same routes through the wilderness over and over every year can become a boring routine. So now you have options." He paused, before sighing. "That being said, we recommend that you stick to this obstacle course until all of these journalists lose interest. While some of them are respectful, many are just looking for a quick scoop and something that will grab attention. It is best if we all try to avoid giving them attention. But in the end, it is your choice. Just know that..." He suddenly spun around, firing a beam of a light at a nearby tree.

With a shocked yell, a camera man fell blinded from his branch, only to land in a bubble.

"Excuse me a moment," Avalon sighed, marching over to the trapped photographer.

"Hey man, you can't do this. People have a right to gain insight into who our future rulers are," the man protested.

"Then send an official complaint after you've landed," Avalon replied, before sending the bubble off with the cursing man inside.

"Where do they land?" Aisha asked. "Right outside the school?"  
"No, that would only encourage them to try to sneak in again," the paladin replied. "I've chosen a small lake as their drop off point. Shallow enough that they can walk to the coast if they can't swim, but I hope it gets the message across."

...

That night, Bloom went to bed thoroughly exhausted. The start of the school year usually got to her. But it was more than that. It was the constant attention. When it wasn't journalists, it was her classmates. She thought it had been bad when it had been discovered that she was the princess of Domino, but now tha she had managed to restore her kingdom, it was even worse. Her fame had slowly been building up, now reaching the point where she couldn't eat in the canteen without feeling her movements being scrutinized. Even Stella had begun to admit that maybe it was getting a tad bit silly. She checked Kiko's cage, said goodnight to her loyal companion and then collapsed on the bed, drained.

It didn't take long for her restless mind to conjure up bizarre dreams involving her being naked in class, Avalon having a camera for a head, journalists pouring out of the blackboard and a giant Griselda eating the wall while yelling random phone numbers.

She groaned as slowly, the nonsense faded as she woke up. She growled in annoyance and rolled to the side, sleepiness clinging to her mind like cobweb. She had no idea how long she had managed to sleep, but her body told her it hadn't been enough. Then she heard a quiet beep near her head. The redhead frowned. There shouldn't be any beeping, especially not now. Her eyes fell on a photo on her night stand, moonlight causing its glass surface to be highly reflective. Her heart started pumping rapidly.

In the reflection, she clearly saw another person in her room, leaning in over her.

She immediately turned around, her mind insisting that everything was okay and her eyes were just playing tricks on her due to tiredness and all the media chaos.

The amber eyes and mohawk of the stranger told her that this was indeed real. She heard a strange sound, only realising a few seconds later that her body had forgotten to consult her brain and just flipped the 'scream loudly' switch.

Immediately, the man dashed out of the room, as the princess leapt out of bed and gave chase. She didn't have the slightest clue who he was, but she had had enough of people treating like an exhibition.

She pursued the intruder into the common room, arriving just in time to see the doors to the hallway swing back and forth.

There was a crash as Musa and Techna burst forth from their rooms, the former only clad in her underwear.

"Who? What?" Musa asked.

"Stranger! Fleeing!" Bloom yelled, as she ran out the door, her two friends following. As they followed the man out into the moonlit corridor, they could see him dashing away. He was fast and Bloom cursed herself for not taking her running with Stella more seriously, as she tried to at least not fall any more behind the trespasser.

The intruder cast a glance over his shoulder, before speeding up. As he dashed down the hallway, the girls got a better look at him. His mohawk had the same colour as Techna's hair and he was wearing, of all things, a studded black shirt with fishnet for sleeves and black pants with cuff links and chains. An ebony ring stood out from his pale skin on his right hand.

"Why the Hell is there a punk rocker in my bedroom at night?" Bloom wondered aloud.

"Because you're getting popular, Firetop," Techna replied, as she overtook the princess. "Maybe he wants you to sign his abs."  
"Preferably with a fireball," Musa grumbled.

Up ahead, Griselda suddenly turned around a corner, summoned by the racket. Her sharp eyes quickly analysed the situation and concluded that stopping the man with the mohawk was the most sensible option. She reached out with her hand and concentrated. Long limbs of stone shot from the walls, trying to grab the intruder.

He leapt forward to avoid having his ankles grabbed.

A set of paws hit the floor.

In an instant, the guy had shape-shifted into a black-furred wolf, which nimbly leapt through the grabby arms and used one to fuel a leap over the surprised deputy headmistress. The intruder then leapt over a nearby railing, trying to get quickly to the front door below. A shining bubble caught the wolf in mid-air.

"Got you now, you scoundrel!" Avalon yelled from his position down on the first floor.

The wolf's flesh flowed like water and the bubble burst as it failed to contain the black bear. Gravity took hold for about two seconds before the bear became a hawk, which soared upwards and crashed straight through the skylight.

"Slippery eel," Wizgiz, who had just shown up, commented. "I'll try to get him." The leprechaun became an eagle and followed the intruder out the broken window.

"Okay, what is going on?" Griselda asked, turning to the three barely dressed girls.

"Ehm, well, I woke up to this creepy guy standing over me," Bloom explained. "And then, well, he tried to run."  
"For goodness sake," the deputy groaned, rubbing her forehead. "If this is another journalist, I swear... " She took a deep breath. "I'll go tell Faragonda. You girls get back to bed before you catch a cold."

When the three faeries got back, the lights were on and Stella, Aisha and Flora were all up.

"Like, what happened?" the Solarian blonde asked concerned. "We just heard a scream and then you gals were tots gone."  
"Bloom got a night-time visitor," Musa said annoyed, as she sat down.

"Another journalist?" Flora inquired.

"If it was, then... That was one heck of a newshound," Techna replied. "Well, maybe more of a newswolf really."

"He was a shapeshifter on par with Wizgiz, flowing from one form to another," Bloom explained. "He managed to evade both Griselda and Avalon. I don't know many journalists who can pull something like that."  
"You'd be tots surprised by the people the papers are willing to hire if it can, like, get them the big juicy news," Stella replied.

"I guess. Still..." The redhead stopped and sighed. "Whatever. We'll talk with Faragonda about it when the sun's back up."

...

"Come in, girls," Faragonda said, as the six fairies entered. "How are you?"  
"Kinda tired," Bloom mumbled and yawned. "Could probably have done without the surprise wakeup."

"Did the staff manage to track the infiltrator?" Flora asked.

"No. He dove into the woods after leaving Alfea. Wizgiz tried to track him, but lost his trail after a couple of minutes." The headmistress paused. "Furthermore, there's no sign of forced entry anywhere. Had you not awoken, we might never have discovered he was here."  
"But you do have security cameras, right?" Techna asked.

"Yes, but like any good magi infiltrator, he knew enough magic to fool them. Even the recordings of him after he left your common room were blurred," Faragonda explained. "Whoever it was, he was most definitely a professional. If he truly was just a journalist, then I suspect he had military training before his current career."

"Sure didn't look like a professional," Musa commented. "What with his fishnet, chains and freaking weirdly coloured hairdo." She paused, before turning her head to Techna. "No offence."  
"None taken. It's meant to be weird."

"Yes. That is another reason I asked you all to come here after class," the Alfea headmistress continued. "Due to how fast everything went, Griselda did not manage to get a good look at the man, and Avalon and Wizgiz only managed to see him after he transformed. Is there anything else that stood out about him?"  
"Other than what Musa said? No, I don't... Hmm." Bloom paused. "Actually, there's one thing. He was wearing a ring."  
"Yeah. Midnight black. Actually looked pretty cool," Techna added.

"A black ring?" Faragonda echoed a bit worried. "Are you certain?"  
"Oh? You don't think...?" Aisha asked. "That he's one of them?"  
"I had not thought of that," Flora admitted. "But that is now a worrying possibility."  
"Just, like, tell the rest of us when we're allowed to be in the conversation again," Stella commented.

"Apologies. Allow me to explain," Faragonda said. "Pure black rings are not exactly in fashion. In fact, they considered bad luck due to their connection to the Black Circle. It was one of their trademarks."

"Wait, you think the Black Circle sent somebody to infiltrate Alfea?" Bloom asked nervously.

"I'm not certain, but... Between the ring and the man's level of skill, I'd say it's a definite possibility." The headmistress sighed. "I will have to do some research, contact some people I know and so on. Don't worry about it for now. I'll have some extra security measures brought into play, just to be on the safe side. For now, just go on with your daily life."  
"Here we go again," Musa darkly mumbled, as the six faeries left the office.

"Wanna take bets how long it will take before the restricted library gets burned down again?" Techna asked her.

...

Not far off the coast of Ireland lay a small island, known as Tir Na Nog. It couldn't be found on most maps, ships rarely, if ever, stumbled upon it and satellites from space were blind to it. That was because the island was one of the few truly magical places left on Earth, ancient enchantments and spells still keeping the island hidden from those who weren't welcome despite the general fall of magic on the planet.

On the island was a great structure, which once housed dozens of people. But now, most of the halls were empty and sealed off, home only to spiders and dust.

In the middle of this building was a tree. To most, it would look dead, except a few, sickly leaves here and there. Occasionally, veins of energy would pulsate underneath its bark. Arcane machinery and magitech was hooked up to it, constantly measuring and calculating the subtle readings of the tree's sporadic energy surges.

But something had recently changed about the tree. On one of its naked branches, a small flower was now budding, gently glowing with magical energy.

Ogren had been observing the bud for some time, thoughts and calculations churning away in his mind as different scenarios played out. His lips creased into a slight frown.

Footsteps echoed through the hall, and the redhead turned to face the newcomer.

The intruder on Alfea made his way towards him. "Yo," he greeted, raising a hand.

"Welcome back, Duman. Report."  
The man named Duman saluted, before saying: "I got the reading from the Bloom girl. The signature doesn't mesh. If it had been her, we could definitely have called it. Her dragonflame makes it very... Obvious." He paused as he pulled a thoroughly folded newspaper from his pocket. "Furthermore, managed to check up on the news after getting out of the school. She's been a busy fairy all summer. There is no way those readings we got were from her."

"Yes. I know that now," Ogren stated, as he turned towards the tree. "More readings came in while you were away. I checked up with everyone else on the program in the area and everything checks out with them. They've kept their end of the deal." He paused. "It is clear to me now that we are most definitely talking about an unknown magi."  
"Can't be a newborn. They're much more erratic with their magic," Duman commented. "So what are we thinking, boss? Somebody's been underground for all that time?"  
"Unlikely. But possible." Ogren stroked his goatee in contemplation. "What we lack is concrete data. The readings we do have are indisputably clear. Somebody is consistently using magic in California, in or near Gardenia to be specific. The growing levels indicate that either they're only just learning or, if we go by the theory that this is somebody who has been hiding from us, relearning their magic."

"Still, gotta be somebody real potent. Otherwise, they wouldn't ping like that," the mohawked man added. "It doesn't add up, boss. I ain't got no clue who we could have missed, but a newborn wouldn't read like this."

"Then it is settled. We must personally go to Gardenia and investigate this irregularity," Ogren said decisively. "If we have an unsanctioned magi who has slipped through the net, or worse, an old acquaintance who has managed to remain hidden, we need to take direct action before things get out of hand."

"Should we bring in some of the others?"  
"No. Not yet. We shall go see to the situation and call them in only if necessary. This might still be manageable if we act now." Ogren turned around and walked past his subordinate, who immediately followed him.


	2. Earth's Last Fairy

Chapter 2: Earth's Last Fairy

Stella tapped her feet, as Barbatea put the last tome on the wagon and wheeled it out of Faragonda's office, closing the doors behind her. "So, like, what is this all about?"  
The headmistress, who had managed to gain an impressive pair of bags under her eyes over the last couple of days, took another sip of her tea. "I've been contacting people and reading up on the history of the Black Circle. With the evidence available, I think there can be little doubt that the man was indeed a member of this organization, though what his goal is remains unclear."  
"They have shown an interest in me before," Bloom commented. "Maybe that's why."  
"I don't know," Faragonda sighed. "I simply don't know. But I fear that is the case. So until we have more information, I have asked Saladin to provide a team of bodyguards for you, until we're sure you are no longer in danger."

"Wait, hold the fucking phone," Techna interrupted. "Bodyguards? Seriously? After everything we've been through, now is the time to bring out the bodyguards?"  
"To be fair, it would not be the first time we have had people sent to protect us," Flora pointed out. "They have just been called escorts and guards until now."

"Is it really that serious?" Stella asked. "I mean, sure, they're bad, but, like, are they worse than Darkar and Valtor?"

"I suppose I should elaborate. Though be warned that this is one of the more obscure parts of our history, so some details will be rather vague," Emanuela explained. "The short version is that yes, the Black Circle is incredibly dangerous and I'm going to take all measures possible to protect you." She cleared her throat. "To understand the threat of the Black Circle, you must understand the history of the White Circle."

"What's with all the circles?" Musa asked.

"Earth tradition," Aisha said. "Covens of magi referred to themselves as circles."

"To be specific, it was a European tradition," elaborated Emanuela. "The story begins shortly after the fall of the Roman Empire, in a land called Britain. The native people of those isles had long known of a mysterious and magical place called Tir Na Nog. It was home to the magi of the land, who journeyed there to master the arts. However, the Romans had brought their own brand of magi with them from the south, who organised in so-called mystery cults."  
"Funky name," Stella commented.

"I think I read about them at some point," Bloom commented. "They were like secret clubs and such. But you're saying they were full of fairies and witches?"  
"I cannot say that every such cult was for the study of magic, but it is possible," Faragonda continued. "What can be inferred is that at least a fair number of them were full of dedicated magi. When the Empire fell, many of these cults fell with it. Some, however, had moved out to the fringe provinces of the empire. In Britain, these mystery cults joined up with the fairies of Tir Na Nog, forming the White Circle."  
"When was this?" Bloom inquired.

"I think roughly... About the sixth or seventh century according to your time-line." The fairy headmistress looked uncertain. "Precise dates and such have been impossible to find. What is known is that the White Circle began spreading its influence, first in England, Scotland and Ireland, since overseas to countries such as France and the Holy Roman Empire."  
"Wait, didn't that empire fall?" Musa asked.

"Guess they made a sequel," Techna remarked.

"You are in a way correct. What little we do know suggest that the White Circle didn't assume control of these countries, but endeavoured to guide them towards peace and prosperity," Faragonda continued. "And that they were quite successful at that."

Bloom looked somewhat shocked. After a small pause, she said: "I had no idea. I mean, all I've really heard is that that period is called the Dark Age and that..." She paused. "Actually, I think I remember that history wise, we actually lack a lot of records from that time period."  
"The work of the Black Circle no doubt," Musa grumpily interjected.

"Maybe. But that fairies and such were involved... It's just, most of that is considered myth." The Dominian princess looked very thoughtful.  
"Indeed. While its exact origin is unknown, we do know that the Black Circle appeared in roughly the fifteenth century, you time," the headmistress explained. "A lot information about the group is obscure, if not outright lost, but we do know that they declared war on the White Circle. The conflict escalated, throwing the entirety of Europe into chaos as the circles warred against each other. Ordinary citizens were dragged along, used as pawns and accomplices in terrible plots. In the end, after centuries of both hidden and obvious warfare, the White Circle fell roughly in the eighteenth century. The Black Circle stood victorious and magic on Earth faded to what is has become now, a shadow of its former self."  
"But that seems weird to me," Aisha commented. "It's not like they assumed control instead of the previous fairies. In fact, Bloom had never heard of them before. Why did they slip into obscurity?"  
"Your guess is as good as mine," Faragonda admitted. "It is one of the great mysteries. But from what Bloom's parents have told us, it would seem that they are still there, lurking in the background for the reappearance of magi."

"Well, that's all really dandy, but that still doesn't explain why you think they are so terrifying," Musa said. "I mean, sure, they are strong and if some of them are that old, very experienced. But so were Darkar and Valtor."  
"The reason why is that during their war with the White Circle, the Black Circle devised several unique spells and rituals of a nature that most of the realms have forbidden the study of," Faragonda explained. "You know of magic suppressant equipment and such, right?"

"Yeah. My brother has to wear one shaped like a collar outside of Lightrock for now," Bloom replied.

"Exactly. Such suppression is tied to an item or location. The Black Circle found ways to bind these enchantments to the very flesh of the magi."  
"Which would make it impossible to cast magic until somebody else could dispel it," Flora concluded.

"Very true. Even worse though, is another ritual they developed." Faragonda's face took on a grave countenance. "They found a way to permanently separate the magical spark from a magi, rendering them incapable of ever doing magic again."

Silence fell across the room.

"That's... Wow, I've... Ehm," Stella tried.

"That's fucking gross," Musa said. "Magic is part of who a person is. It's like deciding to chop of a limb."

"To make matters worse, they also found ways to implant the stolen magic into others, turning non-magic users into magi. Thus, every magi taken from the White Circle meant that one of their own became more powerful. There are no records indicating how many of these artificial magi were created, but it was enough to bring the White Circle low."

"Spirits," Flora commented. "I can see why you consider them such a threat."  
"I'm glad you agree," Faragonda said. "I fear that they might be interested in Bloom because of her dragonflame. There's an actual risk they might be able to take it from you for good."

"Not even the Bitch Trio managed that," Techna said.

"Because such magic is considered abominable. Little study into these things has been made. But the Black Circle was under no such restraint." There was a beeping from her pocket and she pulled out her cellphone, flicking it open to see the message. "Ah, they have arrived." As she put the phone back into her pocket, she elaborated: "The team sent to keep you safe until this has been resolved is here. I've also contacted the various governments, as an incursion by the Black Circle is a very serious issue. That was all for now. I have more things I must arrange, so I'd advise you to go say hello to the team. You will be working together for the foreseeable future."  
"Sounds like a most excellent idea," Aisha agreed, as she stood up. "A proper introduction is paramount for a fruitful cooperation."  
"Yeah. What she said," Musa added, as the girls left.

"So that was, like, totally creepy," Stella said, obviously uncomfortable, as the girls moved down through the school.

"Yeah. Didn't think that it was actually possibly to take the magic from a person," Musa agreed. "The fact that the only reason we haven't developed such spells is because we've all agreed not to do it gives me a slight hope for our politicians, even if it's still rather spooky to think about."

"What I am focusing on is everything that was not said," Flora commented, her brows furrowed. "There are still many elements to this story that remain mysterious. For example, what is the Black Circle's motivation for what they do?"

"Well, they were certainly motivated to destroy the White Circle," Musa commented.

"Yes, but why?" Flora continued. "If that was the goal in of itself, why are they still around? And why are they after other magi?"  
"Maybe they, like, want to be the only magi on Earth," Stella suggested.

"But again, why? It sounds like they mostly keep to themselves. I do not doubt what Faragonda told us, but the holes in this story are significant." The brunette rubbed her chin. "If their motivation could be discerned, then perhaps we could also figure out why they choose now to go after Bloom."

"Maybe they're just jackasses. I mean, it's not like everyone has a deep and tragic back story," Techna suggested. "Take the Ancestral Witches, for example. They were just power hungry bitches."

"Whatever. This is giving me a headache." Musa said annoyed, as they walked outside. "Let's just focus on..." She stopped, her frown first turning into a smile, then a snicker. "Okay, seriously, be honest here. Are you guys the only soldiers on Red Fountain?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Riven asked innocently, as Brandon and Timmy excited the Red Fountain owl. "It's not like we always end up together."  
"Actually, it's a deliberate move on Saladin's part. He figured you'd be less likely to ditch us if you actually want us to hang around with you," Brandon elaborated.

"What, like, why would we do something like that?" Stella asked slightly annoyed.

The three soldiers stared at her.

"Stella, can you even count how many times you have flagrantly disobeyed orders because of one reason or another?" Timmy inquired.

The blonde blushed a bit. "Okay, so maybe we have bent the rules a couple of times."  
"And snapped them over our knees at other times," Flora commented flatly.

"What about Sky? Is he coming too?" Bloom asked eagerly.

Brandon frowned. "Well, you know how it is now. He's been very busy and he's very drained. Heck, even I feel a bit sorry for him. And he only just arrived at Red Fountain yesterday, not even completely rested."  
"Oh. I see," Bloom said a bit disappointed. "I mean, I understand. I want him to get better."  
"I'm glad you're so understanding," Brandon said. Then he turned around and marched over to one side of the ship's ramp and Riven went to the other side. Then they held up their hands, as if holding trumpets, and began honking an obnoxious melody.

"What the...?" Musa questioned. "Have they lost their minds?"  
"Dunno. Tune's kinda catchy," Techna replied.

"Presenting to you, the lord of the mattress, king of the bed and ultimate snoremaster," Brandon said, as he dramatically flourished his arm. "His royal majesty, King Sky of bedtime."  
"You're both going straight into the dungeon," the blonde prince sleepily commented, as he forced himself to walk out of the ship. He stood a moment, squinting in the sun, only to almost be knocked over as Bloom gave him a hug.

"Wow, easy there. His dainty majesty is quite fragile right now," Riven joked, earning him a dirty look from Sky.

"I thought you weren't coming," Bloom said happily, as she let the blond go.

"Well, Saladin recommended that I stayed at Red Fountain. But these three convinced him that as long as they were on guard, they could handle me being a bit drained for a couple of days." He rubbed his neck. "Besides, kinda banking on this being an easy assignment."

"It never is with us," Musa snarked. "As you should very well have realised by now."

"So how will this work exactly?" Flora asked.

"Well, we talked with Faragonda about this and we're going to set up some field beds in your common room," Brandon explained. "Other than that, we'll escort Bloom from class to class."  
"I can see why they were concerned we might want to ditch the company," Musa commented. "But oh well, it'll be nice to have you guys hanging around for a while instead of having you constantly running off because of new assignments."  
"You say that now, but just wait. You'll get tired of us before the week is over," Riven cheekily added.

"Doubt it. It'll be more like you begging Saladin to give you any other job available, just to get out of here," the black-haired musician shot back.

Suddenly, a man in a brown coat wielding a camera jumped out of a nearby bush. "Princess Bloom, is it true that you're getting bodyguards because somebody tried to sneak spaghetti into your breakfast?"

Everyone stared.

Then a giant, emerald condor suddenly descended and grabbed the man by the shoulders, dragging him away. "WAIT, LET GO! PEOPLE MUST NOW IF WE'RE ABOUT TO LOSE OUR ROYALTY TO PASTA!"

The group continued staring as the man and bird faded into the distance.

"Well, this won't be boring at the very least," Timmy commented.  
"Now, it sounds like we first need an official food taster for her majesty in order to prevent any pasta based contamination," Brandon declared, as Bloom loudly groaned and buried her head in her hands.

...

"There. All professional looking," Riven declared.

"It looks like a college dorm room after a tornado came visiting," Bloom commented, glancing at the four set up beds and piles of various supplies that had been unpacked.

"Professional looking," the magenta-haired soldier repeated.

"So allow me to sum up the situation," Brandon stated. "The Black Circle is a powerful Earth-based group of magi. And now there is good reason to suspect that they have taken an unhealthy interest in Bloom. Is all of that correct?"  
"Basically, yeah," Musa repeated. "But missing the part where the Black Circle can apparently rip the magic straight out of people."  
"Well, nothing to worry about then," Riven joked. "They haven't got much to take from us."

"True that," Sky slurred, as he lay on his bed with closed eyes.

"My parents have told me they usually showed up shortly after something magical happened back in Gardenia," Bloom mentioned. "Last time was after... Well, the Halloween disaster."

"They must have some way to measure and locate magic," Flora commented. "But how?"

"A tree of life," Timmy suggested. "Best way to keep an eye on an entire planet's worth of magical energy."  
"Wait, that thing the pixies have?" Techna asked.  
"Well, yes, but it's not the only one of course," Timmy clarified. "I know from the history books that Earth did have pixies once, so there has to be at least one tree of life somewhere."

"And what does pixie reproduction have to do with this?" Bloom asked.

"The trees of life are connected to all the magic of the planet they are planted on, innately sensing it. Furthermore, the trees are connected with each other across dimensions. If you know how to read it, you can more or less figure out whenever magic is being used on any planet that has at least one tree." Timmy shrugged. "One of the reasons the pixies guard them so much. That knowledge could be dangerous."

"Would certainly explain how they keep noticing," Aisha remarked.

Suddenly, there was knocking on the window.

"Huh? Well, that's different," Brandon remarked, as he opened the window.

Suddenly, the blonde pixie Livy flew in, riding a postcard. "Hey everyone." She landed on the table. "I bring news from Pixie Village."  
"Please be good news," Stella begged.  
"Good? Try spectacular," the pixie messenger insisted. "I'm actually looking for Faragonda, but I can't remember where her office is."  
"Big window in the middle of the school, third floor," Musa said. "Say, could you tell us what this amazing news is?"  
"Only if it is our business, of course," Flora quickly interjected. "We are not trying to force you to give up confidential information."  
"No, not confidential at all," Livy continued. "The new guardian pixie of the tree of life has read its signals. A new fairy has appeared on Earth." She looked around with a big smile, as everyone became dead silent. "Yay?" she tried. "Ehm, what's wrong?"  
"Did you say a new fairy?" Riven asked. "Like a newborn?"  
"Ehm... Not exactly, no," Livy said, as she read the message she was carrying. "Weird. No, seems like a fairy, like one who would get admitted to Alfea. The person is using his or her magic pretty consistently."  
The people in the room exchanged glances.

"Where?" Flora asked.

"Lucky for us, the pixies you brought along managed to snag a map when they last visited Earth," the blonde messenger informed them. "Otherwise, we'd have no clue. It's in or at least close to a town called Gardenia."  
"You're kidding me," Bloom said, going pale.

"So that's why," Techna suddenly commented. "Firetop, they must have thought that you've been home. That's why they checked up on you."  
"And now, some other poor sod is in danger," Musa said. "Livy, get that letter to Faragonda now, this is very serious."  
"Oh, okay," Livy said, sounding a bit scared.

As the pixie flew out the window again, Bloom grabbed her phone. "Mom? It's Bloom. Listen, you remember those weird people that kept showing up? They might soon turn up in Gardenia again. No, it's not because of me or my friends. But apparently there's a fairy in Gardenia somewhere. In fact, those guys might be in town already. You haven't seen them, have you?" The redhead breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay. That's good. Just be careful. I'll call you later. Bye, Mom." She ended the call and turned to the others. "What now?"  
"Now? I guess all we can do is wait," Brandon replied. "Take a cue from your boyfriend and relax for now."

Bloom blushed heavily, as Sky snored without a care in the world.

...

Two days passed. Bloom was still escorted everywhere by the guys from Red Fountain, though she was now doubting that it was truly necessary. After directing the pixie messenger to Faragonda, Bloom had heard no news about the situation, which along with the constant attention made her fell even more on edge. The thought of some poor fairy unknowingly being hunted by the Black Circle filled her with dread. Four years ago, that could have been her. If Stella hadn't brought her to Alfea, it would have been her.

And as she sat in the canteen one day, chewing on her food without really tasting it, it became too much. "Okay, that's it," she said, as she rose up. "I'm going to talk with Faragonda about this."  
"'Bout what? The food?" Sky asked. "It's meant to taste like that."  
"No, about what the pixie said," the redhead replied. "I've heard nothing about it since then."  
"Well, strictly speaking, Faragonda is not obligated to provide us with such information," Flora pointed out. "After all, the correct people to contact about this would not be six fourth year students."  
"Bloom's got a point though," Techna said. "Seems likely that these Circle fellas will go after whomever the pixies detected. Doubt they'll be able to handle that themselves."  
"But we don't actually know that," Brandon stated.

"Captain, you gotta admit, it really is suspicious," Riven added.  
"At the very least, clarification about all of this will help put our minds at ease," Aisha said. "So I think going to Faragonda is the right thing to do."  
"Well, as long as we don't interrupt her tea drinking, we'll be fine," Musa added, as the group left the room.

It didn't take them long to reach the headmistress' office and be allowed in.

Faragonda blinked as they all entered. "Well, I'm probably going to need more tea," she commented. "What can I do for you?"  
"Bloom here is, like, totally concerned about that fairy on Earth thing," Stella said.

Emanuela's eyes fell. "Ah yes. That."  
"Oh no," Musa muttered.

"What is it?" Bloom inquired.

"Look, I have already contacted as many realms as possible. And right now, most of them are discussing if they should do something."

"They should do something," Techna stated, as Bloom stared blankly.

"What exactly does that mean?" Riven asked.

"It means that direct intervention on Earth is not seen as a popular move," Faragonda tiredly explained. "No one is interested in attracting the ire of the Black Circle or start a war, even if it could be won. Assisting a singular fairy just doesn't seem worth it."  
Bloom blinked. She blinked again. "None of the realms?"

"Well, some haven't outright rejected the suggestion, but they are still debating it."  
The redhead blinked again. "Are... Are you fu... ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Smoke started pouring from Bloom's shoes. "Somebody is out there, hunted by those maniacs and people are questioning whether or not we should help them? Are they completely out of their goddamn minds?"  
"Gotta agree with Bloom. That is not okay," Musa added.

"Yeah. How hard would it be to insert a small team to find the target and rescue her?" Sky asked. "It's a rather simple procedure."  
Bloom froze, a strange glimmer in her eyes.

Faragonda recognised it immediately. "Bloom, no, you are not..."  
"I'm going to Earth," the redhead stated and turned around to leave the office. "If no one else will lift a finger, I will."

"Bloom, get back here," Faragonda sternly said as she stood up. "You are not to..."

"I AM NOT LETTING SOME INNOCENT BOY OR GIRL GET HUNTED DOWN BY THOSE PSYCHOPATHS!" Bloom yelled as she turned around, heat emanating from her body. "IF YOU'RE OKAY WITH SITTING BACK, THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, BUT I'M NOT GOING TO APE ALL THE OTHER NOBLES AND PRETEND THIS DOESN'T CONCERN ME! THIS PERSON COULD HAVE BEEN ME! COULD HAVE BEEN ANYONE OF US! THERE SHOULDN'T EVEN BE A QUESTION ABOUT WHETHER OR NOT TO DO SOMETHING!" She took a moment to breathe heavily as silence descended over the room. "I am eighteen years old, an adult and princess of Domino. But even if I wasn't any of those things, I would not stand by while what could possibly be Earth's last fairy suffers. If you can sleep well after doing that, that's your choice." Then she stormed out of the office.

The old fairy sighed deeply and sunk into her chair again, before burying her face in her hands.

"Wowzers," Stella quietly commented.

"She... Ehm, she probably didn't mean it that badly," Sky tried. "She was just really upset and she has been kinds stressed lately."  
"No. She's right." Faragonda rubbed her eyes. "It is not right that an innocent suffer while those with the power to help play politics. I'm just... Concerned. The Black Circle is a dangerous foe. If anything were to happen to her, I..."  
"Don't worry. As her bodyguards, we will join her on Earth," Sky immediately declared. "It's our duty."  
"Hey, thanks. Tell me, your Majesty, when did you become team captain?" Brandon asked annoyed.

"Well... I mean, it's true," the prince argued.

"Still."

"Welp, gonna go pack my stuff," Techna stated. "Hope my packages arrive before we go."  
"I'm gonna help her too," Stella insisted. "She's right. Nobles should set a better example than just sitting on their butts."

"I quite agree with that assessment," Aisha added.  
"Here we fucking go again," Musa groaned. "One year. One year without this, that's all I'm asking for."

"Hopefully we will resolve the situation before it spins out of control," Flora sighed. She noticed the others looking at her. "What? I happen to agree. Somebody is in need and the sooner we act, the better."

"I don't like this," Faragonda admitted. "I wish I could help, but I have a responsibility to look after the fairies on the school, especially with everything that has been happening lately."

...

Bloom stood outside in the middle of the courtyard, luggage and Kiko's cage piled besides her, as she tried to figure out how to get to Earth. The air around her was still slightly wavering as the redhead tried to force herself to calm down. It occurred to her that obviously, there wasn't just a bus she could take, a fact that she hadn't taken into consideration during her tirade. She considered asking Stella for help or maybe see if she could borrow a vessel from Red Fountain. She was still weighing her options when the other caught up with her. "Sorry about that," she said forlornly. "I kinda, sorta lost my temper back there. I should probably go..." She stared at the luggage the others had brought along. "Wait, seriously?"

"Why not? Maybe if we go take care of this we can finally get a break afterwards," Musa said.

"Besides, like, what kind of friends would we be if we just left you to do this on your own?" Stella asked.

"You guys..." Bloom started heartfelt, only to be interrupted by Techna exclaiming: "Hold the phone there, Firetop. Is that a delivery truck I spy coming up to the entrance?"  
"I think so," Timmy replied.

"Holy shit, finally," the scarred girl exclaimed with a big grin, before dashing off.

"Ehm... Okay," Bloom commented. "I'll do that then."  
"Huh. Now that's interesting," Riven said, eyeing the entrance of the school. "I believe that's your department, Flora."  
"What do you...?" the brunette questioned and turned around.

A rather stern looking Mirta was marching across the courtyard, dragging a big suitcase with her.

"Oh no," the Limphean noble mumbled, as her girlfriend approached. "Mirta, I can already see where you are going with this and I..."  
"No, you listen," Mirta interrupted, poking Flora in the chest. "All the time, you run off to Dragon knows where, often getting yourself seriously hurt. You ran off to fight Darkar. You disappeared several times to try to stop Valtor. And this summer, you suddenly vanished to go off to fight the Coven. And every time, every single time, you come back, wounded, bleeding and bruised and I have to watch you slowly get healed and patched up again. Do you have any idea how that feels?"  
"Ehm..." Flora actually looked visibly flustered. "Look, I do apologise for... For any emotional distress I have caused... But I have to..."  
"Yes you do. And I understand that," the redhead interrupted again. "But I'm not going to be sitting on the sidelines, waiting for somebody to pour my girlfriend up in a bucket and carry her back. I'm coming with you and that's final."

Flora looked to the others for help.

"Well, you can't really say that she shouldn't come because it's dangerous. I mean, that would be kinda hypocritical," Musa pointed out.  
"Plus, it's you who's done such a bang up job getting a spine installed in her," Riven said. "That's your problem."  
"Your support is ever the comfort," Flora mumbled a bit bitterly. "Very well, it seems that I cannot dissuade you. I do not like this, but you can come along. Just as long as you do as we say. We do have more experience than you, after all."

Mirta just beamed happily. "I knew you wouldn't make me stay."

"Believe me, I am sorely tempted."  
"Lovers quarrel over? Excellent," Techna said, as she magically dragged three crates over. "Now take a butchers at this." She flipped open the lid.

"You're kidding me," Musa flatly stated.

Inside each crate was a metal backpack, with large spindly arms sticking out of them, like the skeleton of a bat's wing.

"Is that...?" Aisha began nervously.

"My wingpack. Three fully functional models, to be precise," the scarred girl proudly declared. "Gorgeous, aren't they? I've taken patent on them and made a deal during the summer. They'll hit the stores in a few months, but I got some early for promotional and recreational use. Figure we could bring them along for this mission."

"The world has gone absolutely nuts," Brandon stated.

"Oh no, it's about to get worse," Riven suddenly said, as he eyed the entrance. "No, not now. Why now?"  
"What is it?" Sky asked.

"Aisha, beautiful, good to see you again," Nabu called, as he walked through the gates, followed by a barely standing and completely exhausted Helia. "In fact, you all look lovely today, girls. The sun truly does bring out the magnificent colours of your hair."

Aisha suddenly got obsessed with her feet, as Stella giggled and replied: "Don't worry, prince Nabu. Flattery will get you everywhere."

"I'd say he counts as an unfair advantage. Dude can't speak four words without having to smarm at the nearest girl," Brandon protested, as Stella stuck out her tongue at him.

"Please, Brandon, my compliments are genuine and well chosen. Is it my fault that the world is full of beauty? Truly it isn't. And to deny it would be a crime," Nabu dramatically declared.

"So exactly why have you chosen to grace our presence?" Riven asked, using the word grace as if he was using it to describe some disgusting lump of slime.

"Simple. I was contacted by my beloved's parents after they heard about this new developing situation on Earth," the dark-skinned magi explained, as he began going through his bag. "They seemed concerned that she would, and I'm using their words, go off on another foolish mission that unnecessarily risks herself and her bloodline. So they sent me, as her future husband, to keep her under control. Again, their words."

Musa took a deep breath, as static noise emanated from her. "And how exactly are you going to do that?"  
"Me? Well, I figured if I just refrained from encouraging you and occasionally waved this around." He pulled out a sign from his luggage. The word 'Don't' was emblazoned upon it with big red letters. "Then my job would be done." He looked them over. "So, it seems you're all quite busy doing that thing that you're not supposed to do. How fun. I'll just add my luggage to the pile."

"Captain..." Riven started pleadingly.

"I think we can use all the help we can get," Brandon stated, earning a groan from Riven and Musa. The squire paused. "So what's with Helia?"  
The painter had taken a moment to sit down on the edge of the fountain, still breathing heavily.

"I was driving down the road when I saw him running at full speed, carrying that unwieldy suitcase of his," Nabu explained. "I felt sorry for him, so I gave him a lift. I think the poor guy would have died were it not for my noble intervention."

"So what's up, Helia?" Sky asked.

"I got an e-mail from Mirta," he said, as he stood up again. "About how she was planning on going to Earth with Flora. Well, I'm coming too."  
"Spirits," the Limphean noble groaned.

"Look, you've all endangered yourselves several times," Helia continued. "I may not fight, but I do know a lot about self-defence, magitech and I've taken lessons in first-aid. I've got plenty to offer if that's what you're all worried about. But I feel like I've been sitting on the sidelines too long, watching you all throwing yourselves into the fray."

"You seem to provoke that reaction a lot," Stella said, turning to Flora.

"Please do not remind me," she mumbled.

"Okay then," the blonde said. "Now, if that was all, let's go to Earth."  
"Wait a moment," they heard Faragonda call. The elder fairy walked up to them.

Bloom suddenly looked quite uncomfortable, as she said: "Emanuela, I'm sorry about before. I lost my head and..."  
"And you remind me a lot of myself at your age," Faragonda said. "And you are right, Bloom. We have a responsibility to help those in need. While I cannot help you out personally, I will lend you this." She handed over a thick tome. "It holds many forms of general magic and rituals, some of which you would have learned this year. Some of them are dangerous, but I trust you all to be sensible with this. I hope it will be of good use in your future endeavours. I just pray that you will manage to find this fairy and save him or her quickly."  
"So do I," Bloom said. "Thanks."  
"Be careful. And please do stay in contact," Faragonda said, as she stepped back.

"Well then, let us go," Stella said and focused. There was a bright flash and the group was gone.


	3. Destination Earth

Chapter 3: Destination Earth

Vanessa sighed as she once again picked up the phone, making sure she hadn't missed a call at some point.

"If you're hoping that through sheer willpower you can make her give us a call, I'm afraid I have to remind you that she's the magical member of the family," Mike said from behind his newspaper.

"I know," the brunette worriedly sighed, as she put the phone back down again. "But it's just... We've had to cut almost all contact and still it's not enough." She folded her arms. "Maybe I should just call her right now?"  
"Or maybe there isn't anything new to report," the blond suggested. "I mean, I haven't seen any ominous people in black clothes around town. Just those teens from the club with the really bad hair." He shrugged. "Maybe it was a fluke."  
Vanessa took a moment to look at him. "A fluke?" she sceptically asked.

"Okay, so maybe there haven't been a lot of flukes." He put the newspaper down. "Look, I'm just as worried as you are. But if anything required our attention..." The doorbell rang. "Like that for example."

Vanessa walked out to the front door, pondering who it could be. She figured it was most likely one of Bloom's friends that wanted to ask for the umpteenth time if they had gotten the redhead's new phone number already. Privately, she worried that the complete lack of communication was ruining some of the friendships Bloom had made before she became a fairy. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Uhm... Hi, Mom," Bloom greeted her.

Vanessa stared at her adopted daughter, then at the twelve people behind her, then stared at her daughter again.

"Yeah, I know," the redhead chuckled embarrassedly. "We were kinda in a hurry and I forgot to call you ahead of time. Can we come in?"  
"Of course." The shocked brunette got out of the way, letting the dozen people get in.

"What's up with the home invasion?" Mike asked as he entered the room. "Bloom. Good to see you again." He embraced the redhead in a hug. "It's been too long."  
"Yeah. I agree," the Dominian princess quietly said, as she returned the hug.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but weren't you supposed to stay away from Earth?" Vanessa asked concerned.

"Things have changed," Brandon told her. "Turns out that there's still one fairy left on the planet. But the problem is that the governments of the various realms have no intentions of rescuing the last fairy of Earth any time soon. Bloom decided to come here and find the person before the Black Circle does."  
"Sounds like we might soon have to renovate again," Mike commented, as he let Bloom go. "Wait, really? So somebody is in danger and the only ones who are coming to their aid is a bunch of school kids?"

"Unfortunately, the wheels of politics grind slowly and sometimes incredibly inefficiently," Nabu explained. "Ah, hello. You must be Bloom's mother. I can see where your daughter's radiance comes from."  
Vanessa chuckled and replied: "Sorry to disappoint you, but if Bloom resembles me it's purely coincidental."

"But Bloom was raised by you and your husband, yes? Surely, her gentle soul and lovely personality had to come from somewhere."  
"Is he...?" Mike asked confused.

"That's how he talks to all women, Dad," Bloom replied. "You get used to it. He's actually in a relationship with Aisha at the moment, so don't worry about him trying to woo Mom."

"Anyway, to get back on track, given that Earth is kinda cut off from the rest of the worlds... Well..." Brandon cleared his throat. "We kinda lack any lodging options and I doubt our money is any good here, so renting hotel rooms is out of the question."  
"So... Uhm, yeah. Can we stay here for the time being?" Bloom asked, doing her best puppy dog eyes.

Mike stared at the flock. Then he sighed dramatically. "I'm gonna get a lot of mileage of the fire station bathroom, aren't I?"  
"Honestly, you might as well move your toothbrush and shampoo down there," Vanessa commented, as a thankful Bloom hugged her father again.

...

Mike was drying a plate with a dishtowel, when he suddenly paused, staring into thin air. He cocked his head, apparently absorbed in thought.

"You okay, Dear?" Vanessa asked, as she started cleaning another plate.

"Do you hear that?"  
The brunette paused and focused. "I don't hear anything?"  
"Exactly," Mike happily sighed. "Blessed silence."  
Vanessa chuckled. "Okay, so maybe having thirteen people over is a bit noisy at times."

"This place was never meant for that many people," Mike commented and looked into the living room. Mattresses, field beds and sofas decked out as beds made the room an obstacle course. "Even with some of them sleeping in Bloom's room, the place is starting to look like a battlefield."

"It's not that bad," Vanessa argued. "No, if I'd have to complain about anything, it's how much shopping we have to do. Remember when a package of bread could last us a week?"  
"Yeah. Now it barely lasts coming in through the doors." Mike took another dish to dry. "At least they've all been very helpful with things around the house. Cooking for that many people would be brutal without a couple of extra hands. And despite the mess in the living room, they've done a good job keeping the place clean."  
"Even if Stella finds non-magical cleaning annoying," his wife added, handing him another dish to dry. "Would have been nice to see how magical cleaning works, but the girls are right. Better to lay low for now."

Mike snorted. "If that bearded creep shows up again, I'll give him a piece of my mind." He put one of the dishes into a cupboard. "But to be honest, what I'm most worried about right now is that everyone is coming down with cabin fever. Between the stress of their mission, the draining effects of Earth and having to live cramped together like this, everyone's getting kinda snappy. I swear, had Mirta not intervened, I'm pretty sure Musa would have tried to stuff Sky in the toilet."  
"Well, what can we do?" Vanessa asked. "This is better than living on the streets after all. Not that I'd ever want to kick Bloom and her friends out." She paused. "Besides, things have definitely become more lively."

"Yeah. It's like one of those slumber parties she'd occasionally host back in the day, only it never ends." Mike chuckled. "They're good people, no doubt about it. That Timmy fellow helped fix up the reception on the TV, you know. Crisp and clear like mountain air now." He paused, starting to dry a pot. "But no, I'm serious. As fun as this is, we need to find a different solution before somebody turns into a cannibal."

"You're right, of course," Vanessa sighed. "I did talk with Bloom about maybe finding some odd jobs. Preferably something that wouldn't require any paperwork."  
"Yeah, that wouldn't exactly go well." Mike mimicked a female voice, saying: "Sorry, I can't show you any of my papers. They're in another dimension."

His wife paused again. "This could go so wrong so easily, you know that right?"  
"Hey now, _I'm_ supposed to be the worry wart here," Mike harrumphed, causing the brunette to chuckle.

"I know. Since my shop has been expanding, I've considered getting some more help. It's honestly getting a bit too big for just Blair and me." She stopped to consider things for a moment. "But there's no way I could afford hiring all of them."  
"Let's just focus on what we can do right now," Mike reassured her. "The rest we'll handle later. If they can get some odd jobs around town and help fund it, we could potentially rent an apartment for them. Or at least some of them. That should help alleviate the burden."

Vanessa paused. "There's going to be some rough patches ahead, isn't there?"  
"Yep," Mike simply replied. "And that's before they even begin engaging a very dangerous, international organization of magicians." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Though from what Bloom tells us, that's not the only dangerous things she's been doing lately."  
"Please don't remind me," the brunette sighed, as she handed over the last pot for drying. "I think I lost a couple of years of my life just listening to what she's been up to recently. All that business with her... Half-brother or something and those witches and whatnot. I hoped she would be safer than this."  
"So did I. But there's no stopping her. Now that she has the power to do so, Bloom is willing to risk herself doing what she thinks is right." Mike looked thoughtful for a moment. "I know that feeling. It's why I decided to become a firefighter."

"Heh, it seems like that Nabu guy is right. We really have rubbed off on her," the brunette commented.

...

Bloom pouted before sighing loudly. Even lying on the park grass in the beautiful Californian spring weather didn't help.

"I think that means she wants our attention," Aisha suggested.

"Nah, she's just thinking. Give it a minute or two and she'll bring whatever is bothering her up with us," Stella said, reading a shopping catalogue. "You know, like, I need to figure out how this Earth currency works. I can't tell if these shoes are cheap or not and it totally bugs me."  
"It's just... Do you girls feel like we're using my parents?" Bloom asked, as she sat up. "I mean, we're emptying the fridge every day, have made a mess of the living room, practically banished my Dad from the bathroom and so on."  
"On the other hand, we have also helped with the chores," Flora said, as Mirta tried to weave a crown of flowers into her hair.

"Yes, but still, we must kinda be a drain on them."  
"We could go looking for jobs I suppose," Musa, who was sitting in the shade of a nearby tree, suggested. "I mean, didn't your Mom offer something to you and Flora?"  
"She did," the redhead confirmed. "But then she is paying us. That doesn't stop us from being a drain."

"Well, what kind of job can you take were we can run off at a moment's notice?" Techna asked. "Because as soon as we know where that fairy is, we have to take action."

"Action? What exactly do you think we'll be doing?" Mirta asked. "I mean, we're hopefully just going to be talking with him or her."

"I think Techna was already expecting car chases, gun fights and huge explosions," Musa commented.

"So we have to find jobs that allow us to run off whenever we want and which also won't require us to show grades, birth certificate or something like that," Bloom summarized. "Well, I guess it's not that bad for me. I still exist in Earth paperwork. But the rest of you..." She sighed.

"And what of when our families find out about this mission we have taken upon ourselves?" Aisha asked. "I sincerely doubt my parents will be impressed." She paused. "In fact, they may just be motivated to actually send someone, if only to have me hauled back."

"Just get Nabu to wave that sign of his around. Maybe they'll respect that," Stella joked. "My parents are probably still going to, like, flip at bit since I didn't talk with them first and such. What about you, Techna?"  
"Dragon's scaly ass, can my Mom ever bitch someone out," Techna commented. "Honestly, I'm going to get an earful for this stunt."

"Well, maybe if all those important people did their fricking job, we wouldn't have to pick up the slack for them," Musa added. Her phone rang. "Oh, got one on the hook." She put the call on loudspeaker. "Hey, there."  
"Ey, Musa? It's Riven," came the soldier's voice. "Still haven't seen anything. Then again, place is kinda big."

"Guess we should be thankful the fairy didn't choose to hide in the middle of New York," Bloom commented.

"Dunno the place, but I'll take your word for it that I should be grateful. Anyways, the others called a few minutes ago and bragged about how much nothing they managed to find," Riven continued. "Honestly, was kinda hoping the fact that the fairy regularly used magic meant people would have seen things."  
"Not necessarily," Flora said, as Mirta finally finished the crown. "Magic can be very subtle, which could make people write it off as coincidences or skill."  
"I know," Riven groaned. "I'm the one with the magic so subtle most of you didn't notice. But that does not make things easier. Also, it's really hard to ask questions without seeming weird. This would be a lot easier if people knew magic was real."  
"Yeah. But they don't," Stella said. "Totally sucks for them in my honest opinion."

"We'll just have continue the search and hope we find something," came the magenta-haired soldier's reply.

"Do you need us to help?" Aisha asked.

"Nah. With the four of us out here, it should be okay. For now. Just stick with Bloom. She's the one those creepy fuckers would recognise after all. Anyway, I gotta go. Can only hide in this public bathroom for so long. I'll see you all for dinner tonight." Then the call ended.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Bloom dryly noted. "I'm the one who called everyone to action, yet I have to stay low because Brandon is concerned the Black Circle will recognise me."  
"Well, to be fair, it's not..." Stella twiddled her fingers. "I mean, you must have... Like, you know, kinda stood out to them. What with how often they came looking for you. Plus, we're fairies. Dunno about you, but I'm totally drained."

"We are all getting low on magical energy," Flora said. "It is better the trained soldiers handle it for now."  
"I know," Bloom sighed. "Doesn't make me feel better."

...

There was a series of knocks on the front door. Seconds later, Mike opened up and peered outside at the black-haired and blonde girl.

"Hey," Mitzi said. "So I know you're probably really tired of us coming by, knocking on your door and asking 'bout Bloom every other week, but Thomas said he saw her the other day. Is she really home?"

"For once, yeah," Mike replied. "I'll call her down." He turned around. "Hey, Bloom! Some of your friends are here!"  
Bloom stepped down the stairs. "Mitzi? Selina?" she said, before running the rest of the way down to the front door, as her father got out of the way. "I'm so glad to see you two again. I'm so, so, so sorry I've been so out of contact lately and I've felt really bad about it and I swear that I didn't want to and I..."  
"Bloom, breathe," Selina, Mitzi and Mike ordered the redhead.

"You should really just get a Facebook profile," the black-haired girl commented, as the Dominian princess took a moment to gasp for breath. "So, what, vacation or are you already done with the exams?"  
"Exams? Oh, yeah, I've finished the exams," Bloom stated. "That's why I am here. Because I'm done."  
"Huh. That's early. My last exam is next week," Selina remarked. "Lucky you I suppose."  
Mitzi cocked her head, looking over Bloom's shoulder. "Sheesh, what happened? Did you bring back a marauding horde of vikings?"  
"Not exactly, no," Mike commented. "I dare say, I think the vikings were much less messy with their underwear."

"Daaad," Bloom pouted. "That's not nice."

"Are these your lovely friends, Bloom?" came a voice. Mitzi and Selina turned around to see Nabu and Riven making their way up through the front yard. They were clad in civilian clothes, which for the former meant khaki pants and a royal purple jacket, and for the latter meant black sweatpants and a white, armless shirt. "Why haven't you introduced us before? My day would have been blessed with their company."  
"Give me five minutes and I can have a hole ready for you to bury him in," Riven offered.

"My, my, Riven. Jealousy does not suit you. Do not fear that my charming personality will outshine you. On the contrary, I believe that my gallant behaviour will bring out the glamour of your rugged charm by the power of contrast," the dark-skinned magi offered.

"Seriously, five minutes. Just need a shovel," Riven insisted, as the two of them walked into the house.

"Who are they?" Selina asked confused.

"Bloom, are you starting a harem?" Mitzi inquired suspiciously.

"They're just two friends from school I brought back with me."

Mitzi took another look at the living room. "How many friends did you bring back?"  
"Just a couple," the redhead said evasively.

"Ah, there you are, Bloom," Flora said, as she walked up the garden. "I have finalized the terms of my employment with your mother. Now we just need to see if we can find a job for Mirta." She turned around to face Mitzi and Selina. "You would not have happened to come across a job fitting for an eighteen-year-old girl?"  
"Ehm... No," Selina said, looking kinda confused. "Have we met? You look kinda familiar."  
"I believe we encountered one another at the Halloween party two years ago. It has been far too long," Flora said and extended her hand. "My name is Flora Canto. I am pleased to meet you again."  
"Selina. Likewise."  
"Anyway, Techna got Stella a job online, so I will go see if she can also help me out," the brunette continued and headed inside.

"Just a couple?" Mitzi questioned suspiciously. "Bloom, how many are just a couple?"  
"Oh, you know. Just twelve people," Bloom replied, trying to make it sound casual. The fact that Mitzi was rendered so shocked that she was unable to come up with a witty reply indicated that she had failed.

"Twelve people?" Selina echoed. "And you're all looking for jobs? What exactly is going on here, Bloom?"  
"Okay, okay, I'll level with you," Bloom sighed. "School has been stressful for me and my friends, so we're taking a... A sabbatical. And we all agreed to move to Gardenia while we're taking said sabbatical. So now we're trying to find a place to live and get some money, because I'm not going to leech my parents dry."  
"Starting to see why you haven't had time to come back," Mitzi added. "Twelve people. Christ, you really should get on Facebook. Might make it possible for you to keep track of everyone."

"Yeah. But don't worry, I'm home for now and I will have time to hang out with you," Bloom quickly assured them. "Don't worry." She scratched her neck. "Just not today. We're kinda still getting everyone settled in. Most of us have been job hunting. Me and Flora have been hired by my Mom. Techna managed to get an online job as tech consultant on some forum. Stella was hired as personal shopper for some people at the Gardenia Retirement Home and Musa delivers packages. Mom is going to help us rent an apartment soon, so once that has been settled I'll have more time for you."  
"And what about the dudes we just saw?" Mitzi inquired. "They also found jobs?"  
"Nothing yet I'm afraid," Bloom sighed. "But we'll find something. Eventually. I'm sure. Reasonably sure, anyway."

"Oh well. It was just good to see you were still alive," Selina said as she turned around. "See you later, Bloom."  
"Yeah. And try to stay in contact this time," Mitzi added. "I mean, I know effort isn't your strong point, but you should give it a shot."  
"I know. Guess you've rubbed off on me," Bloom shot back. "See ya." Then she closed the doors and breathed out.

"A sabbatical. Good explanation, but if you guys managed to find the fairy tomorrow, it might be hard to explain why you're all gone," Mike said.

"I'll burn that bridge when I get to it," the redhead replied and walked over to an available sofa. "I feel awful."  
"Well, you did just hide something important from some of your oldest friends. I'd be more concerned if you felt good about it," Mike replied. "Take what comfort you can in that."  
"What must they be thinking about me? I haven't said a word for over a year and suddenly I come back with twelve people in tow. Maybe they think I forgot about them." She gritted her teeth and groaned in frustration ."I am so going to pummel the first Black Circle guy I see."  
"Get in line," the blond joked. "Listen, Bloom, I know it ain't easy. Every time I had to come up with some fabrication, I felt bad." He paused. "And kinda scared, to be honest. If anyone got suspicious, it would be easy to find out that you were just plain missing. And that could have led to a lot of trouble." He paused again. "You hear all kinds of crazy stories about equally crazy people after all."

"Would be awful if people thought you dumped me off in a lake with a pair of cement shoes," the redhead agreed. "Might actually have to stage an intervention if that happens. Won't that be fun." She ruffled her hair, sighing once again. "This would be so much easier if we had any idea of how big the Black Circle is and what power they have. If they aren't as powerful as we fear, I could just go on national television, show off some skills and ask about fairies."  
"On the other hand, the government might be put off by having members of foreign governments walking about looking for one of their citizens," Mike offered. "Look, the situation is far from optimal, but it could still be worse. Just focus on what's going right for now and try to find that fairy as soon as possible. As you said, as for the rest we'll burn those bridges when you get to it."  
"Dad, you're a firefighter. You're supposed to put out the fires, not start them," Bloom argued.

"On the contrary, my dear daughter. For forest fires, for example, more flames can actually be helpful," Mike argued.

"Are you encouraging me to set more things on fire?" the redhead inquired, eyebrow raised. "Because I can do that quite easily, you know."

"I'm just saying, sometimes to do the right thing, you have to do things that don't seem right on the small scale," Mike elaborated. "For example, it doesn't feel nice to be less than open with your friends and hand them a cover story. But it protects you and it protects them."  
The Dominian princess pondered it for a bit. "I suppose you're right. Thanks, Dad."  
"Any time, Bloom. Any time."

It was that moment Helia walked in, looking rather thoughtful. The moment he eyed Mike, he walked over and handed him a fistful of dollar bills and coins.

"Yowzers. That's actually quite a nice bit of money," the firefighter said surprised. "How did you get it?"  
"Turns out that people around here really like having their portrait painted," Helia said with a shrug. "I didn't even ask for money, most of them just gave it to me. Consider it my contribution to the upkeep."

...

"It's spacious, with plenty of light and ventilation," the salesman said, as he led Vanessa and the girls around the empty apartment. "I admit the view isn't spectacular what with being on street level, but one does avoid long trips up staircases and elevators. Location is also optimal, with many nearby options for sightseeing and shopping." He paused, before adding: "And I should warn you, these apartments are selling like hotcakes right now."  
"Understandable. What do you think, girls?" Vanessa asked, turning to the fairies. "It's you who'd have to live here after all."  
"The location is very practical," Flora stated.

"And we might have a little less room than back at the boarding school, but we'll still have plenty of space," Stella added. "Though a new coat of paint will totally be necessary."

"You're not colour coordinating anything. And that's final, period," Musa insisted. "No way am I living inside one of your psychedelic nightmare landscapes."

"Come on, Cacophony. Think of the possibilities," Techna insisted.

"I am and they scare me."

"Isn't this also close to where some of you had gotten work?" Aisha asked. "That would make this a good place. And if I understood the rent properly, we should be able to manage the upkeep together."

"Mom, are you sure?" Bloom asked, turning to Vanessa. "It's not exactly cheap after all."

"I'm sure you'll be able to pay us back eventually," the brunette replied. "As long as you make sure to pay the monthly rent, we'll be fine."

Bloom looked to the others. "Any objections?"  
"None I can think of," Mirta said.

"Maybe if, like, somebody got a job that's really far away," Stella added. "But we're tots capable of commuting."

"Sounds like we're taking it," Musa stated.

"Excellent choice. If you'll follow me, I have the papers in my briefcase," the seller said and lead Vanessa away.

"Are we sure these are really selling? The way his aura was jumping around, I think he wasn't being entirely honest," Mirta added.

"Spirits, I look forward to when I stop seeing those," Musa groaned. "I don't need to see any more purple gimps following well-dressed business people around."

"It should fade soon enough, but when it does... Well, it'll mean we've gotten low on magic," Bloom said. "I admit, that makes me a bit concerned."  
"Speaking of being concerned, seems like we'll all have to share rooms," Techna said. "Not enough here to get us one each. Bummer if we want to get horizontal with the others." She chuckled. "Well, I suppose Flowergirl and Pumpkin won't have that problem. They have already reserved one room for themselves."

Mirta started blushing quite heavily and gained a sudden fascination with the windows.

"Why is that a problem for you? Didn't take you for the shy sort," Musa commented. "If you don't mind me saying."

"I'm not. I've had audience before," the scarred girl added nonchalant. "It just happens sometimes when everybody's drunk, horny and happy." She smirked. "You'd be amazed what having somebody cheer can do for you."  
Aisha suddenly turned around and marched out of the room with an unreadable expression, as Stella said: "Right, okay. I'll go, like, bleach my brain. I don't need these images in my head, thank you very much."  
"You people are way too sensitive," Musa cheekily commented.

"Ehm... Well, anyway," Bloom tried, feeling her cheeks heat up. "It's a really nice apartment, so I think we'll have... I mean, uhm, we'll be happy for it. With it. I meant with it."  
"The park has ducks in it. I think that's something we should focus on," Mirta insisted.

"Pardon me for asking, but is it then out of consideration for the rest of us that you bring this up?" Flora asked Techna.

"What? Well, also that, yeah," the scarred girl replied. "But, see, thing is, Timmy's still kinda... Well, conservative I guess. Mostly out of shyness. He's not completely comfortable with switching things up. I can barely get him to try new things in simulations, let alone in real life." She shrugged. "Don't misunderstand me, I think everyone needs to do these things at their own pace. I can be patient. But it is something to have in mind."

"Simulations? You use those things for sex?" Musa asked surprised.

Techna smiled knowingly. "You can do stuff in those you'd never be able to in person. Ever wondered what it would be like to switch genders for a romp?"

"I think this conversation has gone to some weird places now," Bloom said, as she walked out the room. "I'm going to see what Mom is doing."  
"Don't leave me here," Mirta pleaded, as she hurried after the redhead.

"So yeah, a shy partner. I get the feeling that you know how it works," Techna stated.  
"True. But like you, I agree that the more experienced one should not put pressure on their partner just because they miss certain things," Flora agreed.

"Wait, what? You're experienced?" Musa asked. "I'm sorry if this seems personal, but you always struck me as... Too professional and business focused for that."  
"Quite the contrary, in fact," the noble brunette replied. "On Limphea, there is no stigma against casual sex. In fact, since the world is dangerous and we have to be very professional and on guard while on duty, we are encouraged to let out steam, so to speak, whenever we can. Wild partying and such are just seen as natural ways to do it. So yes, I am quite experienced."

"I'm feeling like I'm kinda missing out," the black-haired commented.

"Don't worry, you and Grouchy will get there eventually," Techna said and patted Musa on the shoulder. "You've got nothing to prove in that regard. But if ya end up needing advice, we'll be happy to help."  
Flora looked around. "It does appear that we managed to scare the others off."  
"They're going to quarantine us all in one end of the apartment for this, when they finally decide come back," the black-haired musician commented.

...

The bouncer stood outside the Gardenia Dance Hall, keeping watch on everyone that came by. He was rarely necessary, as Gardenia was by and large a pretty peaceful town, but his presence helped bring some comfort to the guests. Plus, he doubled as cashier. His interest peaked when he noticed two girls approaching. "Hey, Bloom," he started. "Come by for a good time?"

"Hey, Tom. Not right now, sadly," the Dominian princess replied. "Is Jason here?"  
"Sure is. You want to talk with him? I can get him out here pretty quickly."  
"Would be appreciated." Bloom said gratefully.

"The guy was very nice last time we visited Gardenia, but you sure he can help?" Musa inquired, as the bouncer called somebody on his cellphone.

"Trust me, the Suitshave got their finger on the pulse of Gardenia. And Jason knows everything the Suits know," Bloom replied. "If he can't help us, then there's nothing left to do."  
"Yo, dolls, wassup?" the leader of the Suits said, as he stepped out of the club, his great purple hairdo billowing in the wind. "Back for that rematch you promised?"  
"Not today. But I'll have you down on the floor begging for mercy soon enough," Musa promised.

"Looking forward to it, babe," Jason said, winking. "So, what can I do for ya?"  
"Well, me and some of my friends are taking a sabbatical from school," the redhead began. "And as part of that, my Mom has rented us an apartment."  
"No surprise. She's real nice," Jason added approvingly. "So, let me guess. You're all looking for some jobs to get some dough so you can repay your mommy?"  
"Well, most of us have already gotten jobs. Except Aisha and Mirta," Bloom said.

"Aisha was that other girl that was here with me when I last visited," Musa elaborated. "You probably also saw her at the Halloween party."

"Vaguely," Jason replied. "Didn't get much chance to talk, you know." He rubbed his chin. "Might know of a couple of opportunities. But if you want something with my seal of approval, which you should know stands for quality classiness, the Dance Hall is actually looking for staff to man the bar, serve drinks and such."

"Did a couple of old timers move out?" Bloom asked.

"You know it. Seeking greener pastures across the great American plains," Jason replied, making a sweeping arm gesture. "But back to that whole job thing. I can get them set up for an interview real easy. Not exactly a well-paid job, but the owners aren't handing out peanuts either. Doesn't demand much, plus, the Suits are more than ready to help out should the goings get tough. Not helping people in need ain't classy, ya know."

"Boy, do I know some people who could really need a lesson in class from you guys," Musa grumbled.

"That sounds great, Jason. Could you give me a call once you've set something up?" Bloom asked, bringing out her cellphone. "We'll probably need to update our numbers though."  
"Sure thing, doll," the Suits leader said, as they exchanged phone numbers. "So, a sabbatical, eh? Means you'll actually be hanging out in town for a while. Sure will be nice."  
"Yeah, I know." The redhead gave a brief and very false laughter. "Everyone in town likes to remind me of that."  
"So you say you've both gotten some jobs, yes? What are you working with?"  
"I zoom around town, delivering packages," Musa said. "Still haven't gotten the layout down to pat though."  
"Good thing they're not sending you out with pizzas then," Bloom remarked. "As for me, Mom offered me a job in her expanded flower shop."  
"So basically she's paying her money that she's going to use to pay back the money she spent," the black-haired musician elaborated.

"Your mom's shop is real nice," the Suits leader added approvingly. "Delivered flowers for the school last year. Fantastic. I know who I'm contacting if I'm ever setting up a fancy dinner." He adjusted his white smoking. "Anyway, gotta get back to ma boys and girls in the club. Don't be strangers, babes." Then he waved and walked back to the club, briefly arguing with the bouncer who cheekily tried to demand an entrance fee again.

"Aisha as a serving girl. Don't know what it says that I can actually see that working out," Musa commented, as the two girls walked away.

"That she has grown as a person? That she has gotten really far?" Bloom asked.

"Something like that." She sighed. "So what happens if we find the fairy today and have to leave town?"  
"I'll probably feel really bad," the redhead sombrely replied. "Everyone is so happy to see me back. So happy that I'm actually going to stay for a while. I'd almost prefer if they'd just forgotten me." Her hands balled into fists. "God damn it. It's not fair. I don't want to choose between Earth and everything else. I don't want to have to lie and make promises I can't keep. What the Hell am I even supposed to say when we skip town?"

"I really don't know. There's no easy answers for this one," Musa said and looked at a wristwatch she had borrowed from Mike. "Anyway, I gotta go. I was told some packages would arrive soon, so I gotta go get ready to roll."  
"Sure thing. See ya later today," Bloom said, as the black-haired musician ran off.

...

"The Frutti Music Bar," Musa said out loud, as she looked at the paper with the addresses. Then she looked up at the brightly coloured beach bar, its rainbow-coloured name surrounded by plastic fruits. "Would probably have gone with another name if it was me. Which probably means Techna would love this place." She parked the bike and circled the building, looking for a service entrance in the back. She found it, knocked twice and waited.

A girl with long dark-pink hair, a sea-green, long sleeved top and a pair of denim capris opened the door. "Yes? Can I help you?"  
"Got a package," Musa said, handing her the square box.  
"Oh. Must be those spare parts Dad ordered." The girl took the package and placed it on a nearby table. "I can sign for him."  
"Sure thing." Musa handed her the paper and waited for her to sign.

The girl pulled a pen from her pocket and signed with the name Roxy Whitley.

"Thank you. And do have a nice day." Musa turned around and stopped. A tan dog was limping up towards the door, keeping one paw raised.

"Oh, Artu, what have you done now? Sit and give me your paw," the girl ordered, as she made her way around the black-haired delivery girl. She kneeled down and took the dog's paw. She inspected it for a moment, before pulling out a thorn. "There we go. Good doggy."  
"Your pet?" Musa asked.

"Yep. Best friend in the world, even," Roxy replied as she got up. "He's a Croatian bloodhound. Very loyal. He normally stays out back in an enclosure, but occasionally he manages to get out. He doesn't stray, but still, you shouldn't do that," she strictly said, turning to the dog. "You could get seriously hurt."

Artu responded with a whimper and looked as apologetic as he could. Then he took a couple of steps forward and sniffed to Musa, before sitting at her feet.

"Heh, he's cute," Musa said and petted him. "Anyway, I gotta keep going. Have a nice day and good luck with those spare parts."

As the black-haired musician walked away, Roxy stared at her dog, who looked back at her. She wasn't entirely sure why, but for some reason, she had the impression that Artu thought the delivery girl smelled really weird. She looked after her, as Musa got on her bike and drove off. Then she shrugged and headed back into the juice bar again.


	4. Encounters

Chapter 4: Encounters

Grey clouds blocked out the sun, as lukewarm rainwater splashed the city of Gardenia, providing relief to its many plants.

With the sloshing sound of displaced puddles of water, the train arrived at Gardenia Station, letting people on and off.

Ogron stepped out on the platform, followed by Dumon, who was carrying their luggage.

The mohawked man yawned, before complaining: "I hate public transport. Food sucks and those seats are like concrete blocks."

"Then shift your back into something that isn't sore," Ogron said, as they entered the main station building, seeking refuge from the rain. They found a bench in a quiet corner and sat down, as the redhead pulled a map from his inner pockets. "Our first priority must be to secure lodgings in the area. Unlike previous visits, we have no guarantee that this operation will be short."  
Dumon studied the map. "What is it about Gardenia and attracting this kind of attention? Does everyone and their granny want to be here? The place's got nothing."  
"Well, this town and Florana," the redhead mused. "The site itself has never had any notable mystical significance. It might merely be a coincidence." He stroked his goatee. "Although in this business, it's not healthy to assume that something is merely coincidence."

"Perhaps. Still, if it had been one of those smaller towns, might have been easier to go through," Dumon said, as he eyed the map. "That fairy's going to be tough to find here."  
Ogron's normally stoic expression momentarily scrunched, as if he was reminded of a bad memory. "No thank you. I have no desire to unravel the insular, sometimes near incestuous ties of the petty bourgeois of xenophobic small town hamlets again."

"But we will have to do that again eventually, boss," his second in command noted.

Ogron did not respond.

"So, we find lodging. Then what's your game plan, boss?"

"I'll contact the police chief. He will know if anything out of the ordinary has happened recently. But I doubt he will just be able to hand over our mystery fairy. So after that, we will start searching the city. You will scout it from the shadows while I'll ask around, engaging the citizenry."  
"Should we visit the Petersons?" Dumon inquired. "They've been involved every time we've gotten called out here in recent years."  
"Contacting them openly wouldn't work. They obviously do not trust us and will attempt to shield the fairy from us if they have information, no matter how dangerous this magician may be. Far better be it for you to spy on them and see if anything is out of the ordinary." He packed the map away. "For now, let us go see if we can rent a room. There's a small and fairly cheap hotel nearby."  
"Which usually means crappy beds, dysfunctional plumbing and hostile room service," complained Dumon. "Gods, I hope we can find this fairy quickly." He paused for a second. "Well, before we go outside and get soaked, I'm going to grab a bite to eat. You want anything, boss?"  
Ogron considered it for a moment. "A bit of food would actually be nice. The food in the train was, as you indicated, sub-par. Just a simple hotdog for me, though."  
"You got it, boss," Dumon said, as he walked off.

Ogron remained on the bench, passively observing the falling rain as his ever-busy mind calculated possible scenarios and outcomes. He had long ago learned that it wasn't realistic to try to imagine all the things that could possibly happen, but he found that having some ideas thought out helped keeping things flexible, avoiding adhering too rigidly to expectations. Especially with a case as weird as this. Magic was weird in general and often broke established patterns, which was why being able to both be prepared and improvise was essential. Had it been but a child who was born with magic, as happened occasionally, it would have been pretty standard tracing down the family and convincing the parents to let them seal the child's power away. Most people were both unable to cope and unable to deal with a child that was suddenly causing floods or leading armies of ants against neighbourhood bullies. But if it wasn't a kid, then who was it? Who could have slipped through the net that the Black Circle had spent centuries weaving throughout the globe?

He was shaken out of his considerations by Dumon's return with hotdogs for both of them. They finished their dinner in silence and exited into the rainy streets of Gardenia.

...

Bloom stretched and yawned as she exited the room she and Stella shared. She took one look out the window and observed the downpour. "Dreary weather we got."

"You said it, Firetop," Techna said, sitting by a computer in the corner.

It was one of the things the girls had prioritized getting along with a semi-decent internet connection, as not only was it nice to have, but Techna's job demanded it as an online tech consultant. The rest of the apartment was still somewhat bare. The fresh layer of paint had helped, but there was still a lot of room for furniture.

"So, how goes the job?" the redhead asked and walked over to the scarred girl. "Any problems so far?"  
"Eh, not really. A lot of people whom I'm surprised even figured out what and where the start button was." She pressed buttons on her keyboard, guiding a little figure around in an online game. "Also a lot who seem to confuse me with a prostitute." She smirked. "As if I haven't been called worse in my time."

"Why would they insult you when they themselves contacted you for help?" Bloom asked, looking rather confused.

"Ever been in the service industry?"  
"No. Why?"  
"Well, here's the thing. Most problems exist because people fuck up. But no one likes to be told that they fucked up. So what they're actually doing is calling me so I can soothe their egos by telling them that of course their computer hates them and of course the hard drive is failing because somebody named Bill Gates is related to some dude named Satan. You know, instead of it failing because they browsed porn and got their computer filled with a thousand different pieces of malware ready to mail their bank account to every single dude with an internet connection across the globe." She paused to take a drink from her bottle of cola. "By the by, who the fuck are Bill Gates, Steve Jobs and Satan? They get conflated a lot."  
"The first two were big shots in the whole development of computer technology business," Bloom said. "Don't ask for specifics, I'm really not into that. You've got Wikipedia if you're really curious. As for Satan, he's the devil and the enemy of God."

"Neat. Explains nothing, but neat." Techna took another sip of cola, as her character on-screen got hit with a divine ray of light. "Bam! Level up, here I come."

"You're adjusting rather quickly," the Dominian princess noted.

"Look, it's computers, networking and data. I may not be as good a programmer as Databoy, but you can bet your red hairdo that I know my way around technology," Techna replied. "And really, it's not so different from what I am used to. You got many of the same things. Games, porn, video clips of cute animals. The addresses are just different and you all think that a troll merely exists to insult people, rather than engage in violent ripping of limbs."

"Someday, I wonder if we will end up combining the internets of Earth and the worlds beyond," Bloom speculated loudly.

"Could lead to some rather funny situations. Especially considering how many of these people online are soaking their underwear at the thought of pouring chocolate sauce over an elf's body and licking it off. Seriously, it's crazy how many elves you people are crushing on." She paused. "By the way, doesn't Palladium look a bit like that there Letgolass fella?"  
"Huh? Now that just creates some weird images in my head," Bloom replied while raising an eyebrow, images of Palladium running screaming across a battlefield with a pair of orcs coming after him playing in her mind. "Wonder if Faragonda would make a good Gandalf?" Suddenly, her phone rang and she checked the number. "Speak of the devil."  
Techna raised an eyebrow. "The fuck does Satan have to do with this? Did he just call you?"

"No, it's a... I'll explain it later," the Dominian princess said and took the call. "Hello, Emanuela."  
"Hello, Bloom. It is good to hear from you again," Faragonda said. "I'm not disturbing, am I?"  
"Not at all. Just relaxing in the apartment we've got set up," Bloom replied. "It's not as big as the one we had on Alfea, but it is pretty nice. Though only me and the other girls live here. The boys still stay with my parents."  
"Right. And how goes the search for the fairy?"  
"Haven't found anything yet. We've been trying to be vigilant, but between our new apartment, searching for jobs and so on, well..." She paused and shrugged, even though there was no way Faragonda could see that. "It's just not been easy. On the other hand, no sign of the Black Circle so far either."  
"Maybe they've already picked him or her up and are now sitting somewhere, guffawing over how they cheated us," Techna suggested.

"God, I hope not," Bloom sighed. "But anyway, how's everything going on your end?"  
"Avalon has talked about staging an intervention to stop me from drinking so much tea," Faragonda replied and took a sip of something Bloom was convinced was tea. "And the journalists are still a problem." She was silent for a moment. "And that does mean there is a significant risk that your respective families will soon find out what you've all done, Bloom. The students have already noticed your disappearance. I've refrained from commenting on it so far, but if your parents call, well, I'd have no choice but to answer honestly."  
"Look. We're all adults and we all chose to do this of our own free will," the Dominian princess argued.

"I know, Bloom," Emanuela sighed. "And I can't help but admire that. But not all will see it that way and that... Well, let us just say that things can yet get more complicated."  
"God forbid it."  
"Agreed. But I won't take more of your time. Say hello to the others for me."  
"Will do. Bye." Then Bloom ended the call.

"You know, there's a serious risk that my Mom will tear apart the fabric of the universe and invade Earth in order to drag me back," Techna said, still playing her game. "Just saying."

...

The rain continued pelting the city long into the night. The falling water pounded on windows all over Gardenia like drums, lulling its inhabitants to sleep.

But one girl's sleep was less that peaceful.

Roxy lay in her bed, twisting and turning. She groaned, as her dreamscape warped and wavered.

She felt weird, floating through the fuzzy colours of the dreams. She knew she was dreaming. That was the only explanation. And she was well aware of the phenomenon known as lucid dreaming. And yet still, something felt off. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something about it all, something in the atmosphere, something that made her uncomfortable, as if she had a light fever. Even though technically speaking, her dream didn't really have an atmosphere.

Suddenly, the dream began wavering. And through the fuzzy colours rang a clear, mature and feminine voice, though one that frequently faded to a faint whisper, as if the dream's reception had gone bad. "Rox... Ca...He...?"

"What? Who are you?" Roxy asked. "What are you?"  
"I'm... Ana... Of the... Circle... I am... Xana..."

"I can barely hear you. Who did you say you were?"  
"I... En of th... Bewa... Circle... After... You are... on Earth... You... Find the last... Bring... Nan Og... Only... Can..." The voice got fainter and fainter.

Suddenly, Roxy found herself laying in her bed. She groaned as she forced herself to sit up. "What did I eat to cause that? Sheesh." She slowly untangled her long hair, which had gotten wrapped around her. "Pretty intense though. It felt almost real."  
She heard whimpering from the side of her bed. Artu placed his head on her mattress, looking at her with concern.

She smiled and scratched him behind the ears. "Don't worry, I'm okay. It was just a bad dream." She paused, then quietly giggled. "Maybe I just got haunted by Jacob Marley. But as Ebenezer said, there was more gravy than grave over that."  
Artu whimpered again.

"Not a Christmas Carol fan, huh?" She scratched his ears again, then glanced at the digital clock by her bed. "Four thirty PM. Ugh, what a time to wake up. 'Night Artu." Then she turned over and fell asleep again, this time without being disturbed by strange voices in her dreams.

...

The next day, the rain clouds were gone again and the sun shone upon Gardenia once more. This did little to comfort Mirta and Aisha, who were both sitting inside the Gardenia Dance Hall. The former was busy constantly shifting around, tapping her feet and drumming her fingers, completely unable to relax. The latter was the exact opposite, still and calm as a marble pillar, though her rigid posture betrayed that this was something she was forcing herself to do, both out of decorum and because it gave her some amount of comfort to slip into a familiar routine.

"Do you think we did well?" Mirta finally asked. "I mean, we answered all the questions honestly. But that meant admitting we have no experience. Do you think that will make them consider us unsuited for the job?"  
"I have no idea," Aisha stiffly replied.

"I mean, it's not like I've never worked before in some capacity. I've helped make food and, you know, set a table before, but nothing this big. Should I have mentioned that? Would that have been relevant?"  
"I have no idea."

"What if we really are unqualified? What if we just mess everything up? Will that get Bloom and Musa into trouble? They're the ones that recommended us after all."  
"I have no idea."

"Oh, how long are they going to make us sit here? How long can it take? What did we say that would require that much speculation?"  
"I have no idea."  
Mirta paused her nervous tirade. "You okay there, Aisha?"  
The princess of Tides slowly turned her head, her face stiff as a totem pole, as she with an obviously enforced calmness answered: "I am just fine, thank you."  
"Well, 'least I'm not the only one."

Suddenly, Jason walked up to them. "Alright, dolls, me and the owner have talked. Are you ready for the verdict?"  
"Th-the verdict? Is it that bad? Did we say something wrong? Should I have mentioned..." Mirta began, nervously babbling about everything she could think of, while Aisha moved less and less, forcing herself to sit even more still as Mirta's ramblings caused her own nervousness to peak.

Jason mentally chastised himself for finding the situation hilarious, as he interrupted the breakdown with a: "Wow, slow down, babe. It's okay. You both got the jobs."  
"And the... Uh, what? We did?" Mirta blinked a couple of times, before her face lit up in a smile. "Yes. I knew we could do it."  
Aisha, meanwhile, breathed out, sinking into the seat as if all the air was being let out of her.

"Anyway, you start Monday at eight in the morning. Bring smiles and a good attitude. And if you need any help, me and the crew will probably be there." He paused. "Well, some of the time. Boy howdy, do I look forward to the summer break."

"School tiring you out?" Mirta questioned.

"Ugh, yeah. Wouldn't mind, except I doubt I'm really ever going to need trigonometry in the future. But oh well." He shrugged. "Can only stay away so much before trouble stirs. Anyway, I gotta get on with my own things. Tootles." Then he sauntered off.

"Bye," Mirta called, before taking a deep breath. "Wow. For a moment there, I actually though we wouldn't get it. Now we can help the others with the money we bring in."  
"Indeed. Bloom did mention we should get some more furniture," Aisha said speculatively. "Also television."  
"Some drapes for the windows would probably also be a good thing. I must admit, I do sometimes feel a bit exposed, especially at night," the redhead admitted. She paused. "Ehm, I just thought of something."  
"What?"  
"How much do we actually earn on this job?"  
Aisha paused for a moment, a blank look on her face. "I have no idea."

...

With a click, the doors of Vanessa's shop unlocked and the brunette pushed the glass doors open. "Here we are, girls."

"It is a very nice shop you have managed to set up," Flora praised, as she entered. "Now, what exactly do you want us to do?"  
"Hopefully we're not starting with anything too hard," Bloom commented, before yawning. "I'm still not entirely awake."  
Vanessa shook her head. "If it wasn't for the rest of us, would you ever get out of bed, you sleepyhead?" She chuckled as Bloom pouted. "Taking care of flowers is easy. I'll man the desk and then the two of you can go around, give them some water and remove anything that has withered. Other than that, the shop will have to be cleaned every now and then. It will be good to get some help with that. Blair's in a wheelchair, so there's a limit to what she can do."

"Understandable," Flora said. "Come on, Bloom, let us take a walk around the shop."

A couple hours passed by, with nothing special happening. People would occasionally come by for something, but it was far from busy. Around midday, Blair arrived. She was a plumb woman confined to a wheelchair, due to a back injury sustained during her pregnancy. Along with her, she brought her twin kids, two almost five year old girls named Blake and Clover, due to not being able to afford a babysitter. Having those two in the shop did provide a bit more entertainment, even if the rambunctious youngsters also required constant vigilance.

Towards the end of their work shift, where Bloom found herself more and more watching the clock, eagerly anticipating hanging out with Selina later that day, she was surprised by the person who suddenly entered the shop.

He had black, spiky hair and he wore a sleeveless white jacket over his red shirt and jeans. "Hey, Bloom."  
"Andy," Bloom said surprised. "It's been a while. How's it going?"  
"Just fine, Bloom. Heard from Mitzi that you were in town again. You've been gone for a long time. We've missed you around here."  
The Dominian princess adjusted the collar of her shirt. "Yeah. Everyone really likes to remind me of that." She cleared her throat. "So, just here to see me or did you want a flower?"  
"Bloom, your mother would like..." Flora said, as she exited out of the back rooms. "Oh, am I interrupting?"  
"Not at all," the redhead said. "Let me introduce you to Andy. Another of my school friends." She paused, looking unsure for a moment.

"It's okay, Bloom. I don't mind," Andy said. He turned to Flora and explained that: "I'm also her ex-boyfriend. We parted as friends, but it's still a bit awkward to talk about."

"Not entirely unexpected," Flora said. "The emotions that spring from such situations do tend towards that."  
"Anyway, I actually came because of something else. You remember that band thing me, Mark, Rio and Thomas talked about?"  
"Yeah. Wasn't Thomas the only one who really got anywhere with his music career when he became DJ at the Dance Club?" Bloom asked.

Andy winced visibly. "True, we didn't start out that great. But now we actually have managed to assemble a band. We're mostly still doing covers and only work locally, but hey, everyone has to start somewhere." He cleared his throat. "That's why I'm here, in fact. Me and the guys are playing down at the Frutti Music Bar tonight. Entrance is free, so I thought I'd like to invite you and whatever friends you want to bring along."

"That sounds fun," the redhead replied. "What about you, Flora?"  
"Some fun and relaxation would not go unwelcome. We should ask the others if they would like to join us too," Flora said speculatively.

"Great. It's at eight tonight. Looking forward to seeing you there," Andy said. "Anyway, I have to go now. We're still busy setting things up down there, so I have to give a hand with that. See ya." Then he turned around and left.

"He seemed like a nice guy," Flora commented.

"He is. I missed him too." She sighed. "We just didn't work as a couple."  
"Not all people do. That is just how it is," Flora offered with a shrug. "But back to what I originally came out here for. You mother wants our help unloading some plants that just arrived."  
"Let's get that out of the way. We can call the others afterwards."

...

Ogron sat in a dark corner of the Gardenia Dance Club, deep in thought. So far, they had found nothing. The police chief had been cooperative as always, but had to admit that he hadn't heard anything that pointed towards magic. People didn't talk about anything out of the ordinary and what few leads they had scrounged up so far had all turned out to be dead ends. Either the entire population of Gardenia was conspiring against them, a thought that Ogron quite frankly felt was borderline paranoid, or the fairy was so subtle with his or her magic that nobody noticed. But now, Dumon had suddenly called and asked to set up a meeting. They had chosen the dance club, both because the loud music and darkness helped obscure things and because they didn't stand out among the crowd.

"There you are, boss," the mohawked man said, as he sat down by the table. "The situation might just have gotten worse."

Ogron raised an eyebrow. "How so?"  
"So I flew by the Petersons' house, like we talked about. Just checking them out to see if anything was out of the ordinary. And guess who's shown up there. Bloom."  
Ogron folded his hands as the wheels of his mind began rapidly spinning. "Really? Is she arrogantly presuming that we have forgotten her?"  
"Doubt it. She's brought a small army along," Dumon replied. "I saw Prince Sky of Eraklyon, his squire, Princess Stella Guildenstern of Solaria and Flora Canto, a well-known noble of Limphea. And if I had to judge from the living room, there are probably more." Dumon looked around for a second, making sure nobody was watching or listening. "Boss, I've read about these people on my little trips to the other worlds. This group, they're real famous, you know. They've taken on some seriously big threats."  
Ogron steepled his fingers. "So, they've sent out the big guns, so to speak. Why would they..." He paused, realization setting in. "Of course. They know of the fairy too. They must be trying to locate the magician as well, if they haven't already found and sequestered the person away."  
"Dunno, boss. But as I said, if they're here, it means the realms have taken an interest in Earth." Dumon shrugged. "We might just have to call in the others."  
Ogron tapped his fingers on the table as he considered his options. "No. Not yet. If we escalate the situation unnecessarily, we risk losing control." He paused. "They have run from us every other time, indicating that they understand that we are not to be trifled with. We might still be able to force them home on that alone."  
"I must admit, I'm not so sure, boss. Seems like they're packing heat this time." He took a moment to scratch his head. "I mean, they brought some pretty powerful non-mages with them. They're not exactly boy scouts, you know. They're here expecting a fight."  
"If that is how it must be. Earth has been under our jurisdiction for the last couple of centuries. I am not giving that up for some newly crowned princess and her delusions of authority." Ogron stroked his goatee contemplatively. "I do have to wonder why now? Is it just a demonstration of power? Or..." He paused. "Could this fairy be a member of the White Circle? Is that why they are so interested in him or her?"  
"I thought we got rid of those pesky fairies ages ago. How could one of them possibly evade all our security measures?" Dumon asked.

"There are ways, if you are skilled and patient enough. If that is the case, however, then we stand with more questions than answers. But we'll have to deal with that later. For now, we must ensure that this princess and her entourage leave Earth as soon as possible."  
"How? Can't exactly just kick the doors down and hurl them out. They'll probably have set up protection," Dumon said. "Kinda need to confront them where they won't have as much of an advantage." He turned his head. "Ah, there are our... Holy shit." He went quiet, immediately erasing all traces of shock from his face. Ogron had no idea why, but followed suit, assuming a relaxed and jovial position.

"Here are your drinks," Aisha said and handed them two glasses. "Sorry that took a while. Me and my friend are still kinda new here."  
"Oh? Just moved to town?" the redhead inquired in a friendly manner.

Aisha paused, as if considering her answers. "Yes. We needed the money, so we got an interview set up."  
"That sounds great," Dumon added, before taking a sip of his drink.

"Yo, Aisha," Thomas said, as he walked over to them. "Mirta just got a call from your friends. They've talked about going to see the concert at the Frutti Music Bar tonight at eight. You interested?"  
The princess of Tides looked contemplative. "I dunno. Work has been kinda hard."  
"Did you hear that? A concert," the mohawked man said to his companion. "Maybe we should see if we have the time for that."  
"Well, an evening of jovial fun would be nice," Ogron replied.

"These guys got the right idea. Give yourself an opportunity to have some fun," Thomas said. "You've earned it. And hey, I'm gonna help with the sound mixing, so you know it has to be awesome."  
"I suppose you're right. Tell her that I'll come along," Aisha said, smiling. "Oh, I gotta get going. Still more customers." Then she hurried off with her tray.

Ogron turned to Dumon, waiting for an explanation.

"That was princess Aisha Hadith of Tides," Dumon said. "Another part of that group I talked about. Kinda weird seeing her here as a serving girl."  
"They're going undercover. The job gives them a reason to be here, while simultaneously exposing them to a lot of different people," Ogron commented. "Seems like they too are preparing for a bigger operation, setting up network and such." He took a sip of his drink. "But now we know where they'll be."

...

Helia sat in the park, slowly recreating the skyline on his canvas. A small parasol he had brought with him provided him shade and refuge from the sun's rays. He was about to start working on adding another tree, when he noticed Sky. The Eraklian prince's civilian gear consisted of a blue and yellow shirt, combined with khaki pants.

"Hey, Helia," the blond greeted him. "Enjoying yourself?"  
"Very much. Today I am just painting for my own sake," the artist replied. "So what have you been up to? Found any jobs yet?"  
"No. And until we do, we can't expect Bloom's parents to chip in for another apartment." Sky smirked. "But I may have managed to help get us a bit more cash for when we finally do get some income."  
"Oh?" Helia asked.

"Yeah. I found this place called a pawn shop. Sold off some jewellery for a load of cash," the blond bragged.

"And you're sure you got a lot of cash?" Helia questioned.

"Yep. I even made sure to ask Bloom to teach me how Earth money works." The Eraklian prince looked exceedingly pleased with himself.

"Well, that is good to hear. With what I've brought in and now you, we should have a nice little pool of money." Helia paused. "Wait, you wear jewellery?"  
"Not if I can avoid it. But, you know, royalty." The blond shrugged again. "You know how it is. Have to bling myself up for the dignitaries, press and the like. Honestly, we got golden rings and such to spare."  
"If Riven was here, he would probably mock you for complaining about having to wear expensive jewellery," the artist noted.

"Well, he isn't. And you're too nice to do that."  
"True."  
Sky's phone suddenly rang. "Hello?"  
"Hey. It's Brandon," came the squire's voice. "Bloom called us to talk about going to the Frutti Music Bar tonight. They're hosting a concert."  
"The fruity bar? That's a funky name," Sky noted. "Sounds like something Techna would visit if you ask me."  
"Well, it sounds like almost everybody else have said yes so far," Brandon continued. "What do you think?"  
"I think it sounds cool. Hold on, Helia's here. I'll just ask him." Sky returned his attention to the artist. "There's a concert at a fruity bar somewhere tonight and everyone is going. Do you want to come along?"

"Sure," he replied.

"Alright, we're both in, Brandon," Sky said.

"Cool. See you later today." Then the call ended.

...

The colourful room of the Frutti Music Bar was filled with people from all over Gardenia, all of them eagerly awaiting the band as they enjoyed their drinks.

"You know," Stella began, as she sat at the large table the group had managed to secure. "I, like, thought your ex's band was supposed to be small and unknown. But the place is totally packed."  
Bloom winced a bit at the reminder of her past relationship. "Yeah. But he said they were getting pretty popular here in Gardenia."

"Probably helps that they got Thomas," Musa said. "Means every Suit who can will attend. And they in turn bring a lot of regulars from the Music Hall."  
"The discount on drinks probably also helps," Brandon added. "Owner's making a killing with this arrangement."

"Helps that they're awesome drinks," Techna happily added. "Not quite as punchy as what I usually guzzle down, but good."

There was a sudden screech as the microphone on the bar's stage was turned on. "Hello, everyone," said the man on stage, a middle-aged guy with brown hair and a tanned complexion. "I am Klaus Whitley, owner of the Frutti Music Bar. I'd like to welcome you all and thank you for buying my blended fruit."  
Laughter spread through the crowd, as Klaus held an artistic pause.

"Besides that, I promised you all music and I better follow up on that if I ever expect to see you all again. So here they are, the hidden musical gem of Gardenia, Taking Back November." Klaus dramatically waved his hand, as Andy and his three band members took the stage.

"November?" Riven asked, turning to Bloom.

"It's an Earth month," the redhead responded.

"And why exactly is he taking it back?" Timmy inquired.

"I honestly have no idea. They could have come up with it by juggling fridge magnets for all I know."

"I once tried that. Ended up with a bug zapper that my juggling skills insisted was a multifunctional crime dislocator device," Techna said.

"It certainly dislocated the power supply," Musa commented. "For four seconds, there was enough energy in that thing that I wouldn't have been surprised if it could kill dragons."

"But then it deep fried the wires going through the entire school. My room smelled of burnt plastic and ozone for days," Mirta remarked.

On stage, the band began playing, filling the bar with the sounds of guitars, drums and bass.

"She's not the only one making wacky gadgets. Three months ago, Timmy built a new navigation device. Except due to a misplaced something, it mixed up all cities by directing us to the next on the list alphabetically," Sky said.

"Hey, at least the ship's own navigation equipment worked properly," Brandon noted. "Otherwise we would have gone to the wrong side of the planet."

"I think a change of subject would be good right about now," Timmy mentioned, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm out," Stella noted, as she finished sipping the content of her drink. "Well, I definitely need some more of this. Anyone else need some? No. Alright then." The Solarian blonde elegantly slithered through the crowd and made her way to the bar. "Hey, I'd like another one of those smoothies."  
"Okay," Roxy, who stood behind the desk, replied. "What would you like in it then?"  
Stella rubbed her chin. "Well, like, I heard kiwi and blueberry is tots good for my hair, so that's what I'd like."  
The pink-haired girl tried not to roll her eyes too obviously. "Just pour her a glass and get her to pay before she starts talking about shoes and make-up," Roxy quietly said to herself as she mixed the drink, her comment drowning in the music. "Alright, here's you drink. That'll be three dollars." She took the money from the blonde, gave her some money back and wished her a continued good day with a perfect smile, just as her dad had taught her to. She breathed a sigh of relief the moment Stella had turned around. Then she paused, a strange feeling setting in. "Dad, I think I'll go check out back on Artu. I think he might be getting hungry right about now."  
"You do that. I'll make sure nobody steals the desk while you're gone," Klaus responded.

...

Later that evening, after Bloom had finished saying goodbye to Andy, the group exited the bar. Dark clouds had started to gather far above, obscuring the night sky.

"Techna dearest, how much cider did you drink?" a flabbergasted Timmy asked his girlfriend, whom he had to give a hand so she could walk properly.

"Enough," came the chirpy answer.

"Wish we had the day off tomorrow," Musa remarked. "I didn't even drink anything alcoholic and I feel thoroughly drained."

"Least we, like, stopped seeing those auras," Stella remarked. "Though it would probably have made the dance floor look funkier."

Bloom yawned loudly. "Well, let's get home. Follow me, it's quicker if we cut through the parking lot over here." They followed a dirt road through a small section of trees, entering the lot the redhead had spoken off. Then, they paused.

At the other end of the lot, illuminated by a streetlamp, stood Ogron with Dumon by his side. His face was neutral as ever, as he greeted them with a: "Hello, Bloom."  
"Am I seeing things or is that weirdo over there the guy who snuck into Bloom's bedroom the other day?" Techna asked.

"It is," Musa replied, as she subtly shifted into combat position.

Bloom gritted her teeth. "You're members of the Black Circle, aren't you?"  
"Well, I suppose denial at this point serves little purpose," Ogron responded.

Tension gripped the group, as everyone slowly shifted into position in case hostilities broke out.

"Oh no. I met them in the club earlier today," Aisha said with a shocked expression. "They heard about us going to the bar. I thought they were just ordinary patrons."  
"To be fair, they do look the part," Timmy commented.

"Be careful," Brandon quietly said to the others. "Remember, we haven't brought any weapons and the girls are low on magic. We aren't fully equipped to deal with this."

"Sucks. But I doubt they are here just to give us a 'Welcome to Gardenia' brochure," Riven snarked in a hushed voice.

"What do you want?" Flora questioned Ogron.

"It's quite simple. I want you all to pack up your gear and remove yourself from Earth," the redhead demanded.

"And let you get your hands on the last fairy? Never," Bloom angrily responded.

"Ah, so you do know about that. That confirms that much, at least."  
The Dominian princess winced.

"Be careful. Don't let him provoke you into giving him information," Aisha insisted. "Don't assume he's as well informed as he'll probably like to appear."

"Allow me to make this very clear. Planet Earth does not fall under Domino's jurisdiction. You have no right to come here and you have no authority," Ogron continued.

"But the Black Circle does?" Stella questioned. "Like, since when?"

"I am not here to answer your questions, Princess Stella. I am not here to converse with you nor negotiate. You are to leave planet Earth as soon as possible." Ogron paused. "Though if it is necessary, I am quite willing to give you a twenty-four-hour deadline to pack up and say your goodbyes."

Bloom felt herself seethe, as anger began boiling. After everything that had happened, Ogron showing up and demanding she just pack up and leave Gardenia hammered a sore spot quite fiercely. She could feel her breathing getting heavier as her flame began sputtering to life.

"If I may inquire. What exactly are you going to do if we refuse?" Nabu questioned. "After all, your demands hold little weight if you cannot enforce them, yes?"  
"If you have yet to understand the threat the Black Circle can pose, then it is not my job to inform you," the redhead responded.

"He's good," the dark-skinned sorcerer informed Aisha. "Not so much as a crack so far. Don't think we can smooth talk any info out of this guy."

"And if we leave, then what? You'd go on to rip the magic out of the fairy, wouldn't you?" Sky asked. "That's what you guys do, after all, isn't it?"  
Ogron's mask of indifference shifted slightly towards annoyance. "If it is deemed necessary, then yes, the fairy's magic will be sealed or confiscated depending on circumstances."

"As if we'd let you do that," Musa angrily informed them. "You're sick, you know that? Ripping the magic out of people is wrong."  
Ogron sighed and shook his head. "You people always behave as if magic was some God given right. That a child born with the ability to cause earthquakes or conjure snowstorms should just be allowed to have that power. Mages are dangerous if not controlled and governed. Their powers bend the fundamental laws of nature, causing havoc if not properly monitored. It is a privilege and a heavy responsibility, not a toy for some toddler to run around with." He adjusted his coat. "Your schools teach you that you are gifted with this power. That you have a right to it. But that is irresponsible. You don't have to prove yourself worthy of this great power, instead you're allowed to flaunt it however you please. How many incidents could have been prevented if the gift of magic was only granted to those who have proven themselves worthy of it?"

"And let me guess. You guys are worthy enough to decide who should and shouldn't have magic?" Brandon asked.

"We are a centuries old institution, well versed and experienced in controlling and handling people with magical abilities. So yes, I'd say we have proven ourselves capable of shouldering this task." Ogron dismissively waved his arm. "Unlike your school, which allowed this neophyte magician girl to run around with the powers to turn armies to ash, resulting in the Halloween disaster two years ago."

Bringing up that unpleasant evening was the last straw for Bloom. Threatened with eviction, having her beloved school dismissed and now being used as if she was the ultimate justification for the Black Circle's existence caused something in her to snap. The flame within her blazed to life and with an angry yell, she fired a blazing lance of searing heat at Ogron.

The redhead barely moved, calmly raising a hand to block the incoming flame. It hit him, the fire and heat being seemingly absorbed into his hand, leaving not as much as a scorch mark on him. "As I said, we are equipped to deal with you and your ilk."

"Doesn't seem like this'll end peacefully, boss," Dumon noted.

"Very well. I will not tolerate your kind or the danger you represent," Ogron said. "If you will not leave, then we will have to deal with you."

"Alright, you're going down," Sky said, as he and Riven broke into a charge.

The redhead just lifted his other hand. Suddenly, the searing lance he had absorbed shot out from it. The two soldiers leapt to the side as it smashed into the asphalt, reducing it to a bubbling pit.

"What the fuck was that?" Musa asked flabbergasted.

"Well, either he has the exact same powers as Bloom or he's capable of absorbing and reusing spells," Brandon noted. "Either way, not good."

Sky rubbed his head as he tried to get up. Then he suddenly saw a rhino charging straight at him, knocking cars to the side. He gave a yell of shock and dove to the ground, narrowly avoiding being crushed between a Mercedes and a Honda.

The rhino broke its charge and turned, fluidly shifting into being a giant crab, which immediately tried to seize the blond in its massive claws.

Flora charged forward to stop the giant enemy crab. She placed her hands on the ground, channelling as much magic as she could muster. Great roots burst from the earth, wrapping around its legs.

Ogron leapt over one of the cars and grabbed one of the roots. Immediately, the spell faded and the crab wrenched itself free. Then the redhead touched the ground.

Another giant root smashed out of the asphalt and collided with Flora's chest, sending her flying across the parking lot.

"Right. So that confirms that," Brandon mumbled, as Mirta and Helia charged over to ensure the brunette was okay. "That's a problem."

The giant crab became an elephant, as it seized a car and hurled it at the group.

Stella leapt to the side and began firing blasts of searing sunlight. But every scorching hit she made on the pachyderm faded as its flesh rippled and mended. "Solaris burn him, he's like Valtor all over again," the blonde swore.

Above, the skies flashed with lightning, as heavy rain began falling.

Aisha gathered as many projectiles from the water as she could, firing them at the constantly transforming Dumon, while Musa and Brandon charged Ogron.

Despite being unarmed, they were both trained in close quarters combat.

So was Ogron it turned out.

He swept a jab from Musa to the side and grabbed a punch from Brandon, twisting his arm around and delivering a swift kick to the black-haired musician's chest, forcing her back. Then he grabbed the unbalanced squire and flung him at one of the nearby cars, breaking its wind shield. This left him temporarily of balance, however, which Musa used to deliver a quick punch to his face.

Bloom fired another stream of fire at Dumon, who had now become a gorilla trying to smash Riven into a pancake. She could feel her reserves of energy running out and she was the one with the most to spare. She fired another lance, but this one came out less as a fearsome ray of deadly fire and more like a slightly hot laser pointer. She suddenly felt dizzy and supported herself against a nearby car. "Guys," she began. "I'm... I'm seriously running out of magic."

The gorilla roared and prepared to punch Riven's face out through the back of his skull, only to be hit by a car, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Booyah, tell me how the asphalt tastes!" Techna called.

Ogron, who had just kicked Musa into a bush, leapt over the hood of another car and touched the one Techna was controlling. Suddenly it speeded straight back towards her.

"Oh balls," she muttered. She hurled herself against the car, allowing herself to roll over the roof. She landed hard on the ground afterwards, as the car continued into a tree.

The gorilla shifted back into the form of Dumon, his mohawk resisting the pull of the drenching waters. "Boss, I hear cop cars incoming. We better vacate the premise."

"Very well then," Ogron said and adjusted his clothes. He turned to the group. "You have twenty-four hours to leave the planet. Failure to comply will result in whatever measures we deem necessary. Including harvesting your magical powers." He closed his eyes and focused. With a flash of magic, the two members of the Black Circle were gone.

"Fuck," Musa swore, as she helped Brandon out of the car. "We better leave now. There's no way we will be able to explain this without coming of as complete lunatics."  
"You're right. Come on, guys, move out," Brandon ordered.

The group quickly hurried away from the scene, making their way to the other side of a nearby park. From there, they made an effort to look normal as they made their way into the girls' apartment.

"Fuck man, that was intense," Techna said, as she got her wet jacket off. "Those guys are not messing around."

"What do we do now?" Mirta asked.

"Now we definitely know the Black Circle is after the last fairy," Bloom said. "We have to find and protect him or her before they get their claws on them."

"How exactly are we supposed to do that? Carry our weapons with us all the time?" Riven asked.

"That would probably just make us even more suspicious," Flora noted. "But for now, we at the very least have one day to come up with something."  
"You sure he's gonna honour that deal?" Musa asked.

"Maybe not. Especially not if he discovers that we are doing nothing to indicate we are packing up. But we do have an advantage."  
"Really? What?" Timmy asked.

"It seems clear to me that the Black Circle values subterfuge and subtlety over direct force. They prefer to go unnoticed. All out combat, like today, is clearly not their favoured strategy."  
"I agree," Nabu said. "They were obviously trying to intimidate us into leaving. Not saying they couldn't back it up and such, but they would have preferred to cow us into running away."  
"So as long as we make sure the Circle can't isolate us like that, they might be inclined to refrain from attacking us," Brandon said. "Of course, if we actually start making progress towards finding the last fairy, they might decide to escalate, but that's a risk we'll have to take."  
"Yeah," Bloom quietly said, as she looked out the window at the pouring rain. "And next time, we'll be ready for them."


	5. One More Day

Chapter 5: One More Day

"Why is everything so awful right now?" Stella groaned, as she stumbled through the door and into the living room. "My head hurts."

"Because you still haven't recovered from yesterday," Musa said, as she sat down in the sofa. She winced notably and leaned forward. "Ugh, my back is still all kinds of torn up."

"An unfortunate side effect of our stay on Earth," Flora said. "Our magic is so low now that we have to wait for our wounds to heal biologically, which is much more inefficient."  
"If only we could cast some healing spells. My shins are nothing but two big bruises," Techna commented from her spot by the computer. "At least I don't have to go anywhere today."  
"Indeed." The brunette returned her attention to the Solarian princess. "But you should also keep in mind your low level of magic also means that you cannot absorb energy from the sunlight like you would normally do."

"Oh dear Solaris. Bloom, how do your people, like, survive without magic?" Stella groaned and flopped into a chair.

"Haven't got much choice," the Dominian princess responded, as she took a sip from a large mug of tea. "We'll just have to take it easy and try to recover. If we're lucky, we'll have one more day before those Black Circle goons come after us again."  
"I'm actually dreading going out shopping today," Stella whined. "My head totally feels like its full of candy floss. But, like, in a really annoying, hurting way. And it's like there's weights on my ankles and wrists. Like, if I was wearing really heavy jewellery."  
"Well, at least you didn't get hurt," Mirta tried to encourage her. "I mean, Flora for example had trouble getting out of bed due to the massive bruise on her stomach."  
"Fortunately, I did not break anything. That would have put a serious dampener on our efforts," the Limphean noble noted.

"It also means that we'll have to be very careful," Aisha commented. "Any injuries we sustain while fighting the Black Circle could hamper us for quite a while."  
"Indeed. Losing an arm is much more serious on Earth than back in the magical realms," Bloom added.

"Why does this place have to suck so much," Stella groaned. "My body is tots out of whack right now. I just wanna curl up in a corner."

"Well, you have a job to do. The rent does not pay itself," Flora said.

"I don't even, like, wanna think of that right now."

"Hey, check it out. Our little tussle with them Circle folks got noticed," Techna suddenly said. "It's all here in the newspaper."  
"What are they saying?" Aisha asked.

"Vandals wreak havoc on parking lot. Several cars in need of heavy repair, with some being beyond salvage. The Gardenia police are currently asking residents if they saw anything, though working with the assumption that this is merely somebody having had too much to drink during yesterday's concert at the Frutti Music Bar. Though they are at a loss how to explain how parts of the asphalt had melted, how several roots had been dug up and how so many cars could be wrecked in so little time," Techna read aloud. "Yeah, I guess that would seem rather strange."

"Oh, those poor people," Mirta said, looking rather guilty. "I hadn't even considered the property damage that was caused."  
"Let us hope they had insurance," Bloom added and took a look at her cellphone. "Well, we have to go now, Flora. At least Mom will let us take it easy."  
"An advantage of having her in the know," the brunette remarked as she got up. She gave Mirta a quick kiss and said goodbye to the rest of the girls, as she followed Bloom out the door.

"Ugh, I am not looking forward to bicycling all over town with my back like this," Musa groaned, as she got up. "Seriously, the rest of you got off easy."  
" I don't feel like I got off easy," Stella whined. "My whole body feels like it is made of lead. My head is kinda spinning. And I think that..."  
"Okay, seriously Stella, how about I give you a couple of bruises so you can learn some fricking perspective!" Musa erupted.

...

Ogron walked through the park, enjoying the sun's early rays. He found a bench by a fountain and sat on it, patiently observing the greenery around him. It was early in the morning and most people were out working, leaving the park quiet except for the sounds of animals. The redhead barely moved as a strange puddle slithered closer to the bench.

Then, the protoplasmic mass shifted into the form of Dumon. "'Morning, boss."  
"Good morning, Dumon. Anything new to report?"  
"Yeah. Checked out the Dance Club as you recommended." He took a seat besides his superior. "The girls showed up for work as per usual. They looked tired, but that was about it. I doubt they're actually going to leave."

"They aren't," Ogron stated. "I knew as much when I saw that look in her eyes. Princess Bloom would rather die than fail at this mission."

Dumon scratched his head. "Boss, hypothetically speaking, would it really be such a disaster if they took our mystery fairy away?"  
"I don't know. And that's what concerns me. This fairy has appeared out of nowhere, displays quite a potent level of magic and provokes such a reaction from the magical realms." He stroked his goatee in contemplation. "There are too many unknowns. Too many questions left unanswered. We need to find out how this fairy managed to evade all the safety measures we set up to avoid a scenario like this. And the only way we're ever going to know is by finding the fairy before they do."  
"Point taken, I suppose." The mohawked man paused. "Are we considering calling on the others yet?"

"We are," Ogron replied. "We'll spend the day searching for the fairy. And if these interlopers have yet to remove themselves by then, we'll call in the necessary reinforcements."  
"So why don't we just call them in now if we know they aren't going to leave?"

Ogron's features softened a bit. "We have one more day. I want to give them at least that much before we call them in."  
Dumon sighed. "They aren't going to be happy, boss."  
"I know. But it was their choice and I know they'll honour the agreement." The two Black Circle members sat in silence for a moment.

"That Bloom girl was really powerful," Dumon noted.  
"That's the work of the dragonflame. She will definitely be a priority in any future hypothetical engagements." Ogron looked up into the air as he began formulating battle strategies. "Some of them had training in combat, but most of them relied heavily on magic. But with Earth's low magical energy, that is a foolish strategy. Of course, they must have realised this by now. We cannot expect them to make the same mistakes next time."

"Do you think they'll call in reinforcements?"  
"Doubtful, but possible. With the way they are setting up their operation, I get the feeling they want to be subtle. Probably attempting to slip under the proverbial radar." Ogron stood up. "That means we have a secondary objective today, besides trying to locate the mystery fairy. While I stand by my one-day time limit, that doesn't mean we cannot eye out for them. If we can locate where they work and where they live, we can much more easily unravel the network they've set up."  
"We know where two of them work. If we follow them, we should at least be able to track down where they live," Dumon suggested.

"With only the two of us here at the moment, I am less inclined to send you there for the entirety of today," the redheah admitted. "No, until the others arrive, we have to stay mobile. Otherwise, we severely limit our potential for finding the fairy. If their operation is taking shape like I suspect, then those two are not going to quit their jobs just because we saw them there. If that turns out to be the case, we can set up surveillance later when the others arrive and we have that much more manpower on hand."

"Sounds sensible enough, boss. I'll contact you if I find out anything else." Then Dumon shapeshifted into a pigeon and set off into the sky.

Ogron watched the feathered form of his subordinate disappear over the rooftops of the city. Then he turned around and headed for the park's exit.

...

"Well, do you like it?" Mike asked, as he let the boys enter the main room. "I know we should probably have asked first, but it's the same block as the girls and they're very affordable."  
"It's okay. It's exactly what we need," Brandon stated as he looked around. "We'll make sure to start paying you both back when we can get a surplus."  
"Hey, don't push yourself too hard. We're very understanding," Mike said. "Anyway, it's pretty bare for now, but I'll come over with all your field beds and such once I get off from work today. As for everything else, the girls are down in 312. I'm sure you can work something out."

"We will. Have a good day," Nabu said, as the blond closed the door.

"It's kinda... Bare right now," Sky said, as he looked around the empty living room. "Doesn't really feel like home."  
"What, was his Majesty expecting silken rugs and a butler standing ready?" Riven asked. "It's a new apartment and we barely have any money. Of course it's bare."  
"Don't worry, Sky. We will weather this temporary emptiness together and come out stronger for it," Nabu assured him.

"Why is it that all your compliments and reassurances come out as subtly worded insults?" Sky asked.

"I have no idea what you're indicating. Why would I ever want to insinuate anything negative about you?" Nabu asked with an innocent smile.

"You're doing it again."  
"Do not worry, my dear friend. Any imagined insults are only a result of your own worries about perceived flaws in yourself. I mean you no grief."  
"Captain..."  
"No, Sky. He's a great help on this mission," Brandon said, smiling broadly.

"What help could this fop possibly offer?" Riven asked doubtfully.

"Besides his knowledge of magic and protocol? He helps keep my morale up."

"Do you think we could set up a corner where I can paint?" Helia asked, as he inspected the apartment. "I'd rather not have anything getting on the floor."

"Should be possible," Riven commented. "We could use old newspapers until we can spare the money for a tarp."

There was a series of knocks on the door and Brandon opened it, letting Timmy in.

"Excellent, you're all still here. Good news. I've got a job," the bespectacled sharpshooter said excitedly.

"That's good to hear," Helia said. "As what?"  
"Mechanic. I ran across a guy with a broken down car," Timmy mentioned. "I actually think it was one of the cars that got slightly damaged yesterday. But anyway, he was going to the garage and his car broke down on the way there. So he was about to call a tow truck when I came by and offered to help." He took a moment to scratch his neck. "Well, I had my work cut out for me. There's absolutely nothing magical about Earth cars. It's all chemistry and physics. But I managed to get it up and running again."

"Great job, Timmy. Machinery was always your forte," Sky remarked.

"Heh, I may be more into programming than mechanics, but I know a trick or two. Especially since, you know, Techna has been teaching me some things."  
"Yeah, I bet she has," Riven slyly commented. "So how exactly does it feel like being the opposite gender?"

Everyone else stared at Riven, then at Timmy, who had suddenly assumed the colour of a tomato and seemed to shrink several sizes.  
"I... Uhm... Eh... I was... Anyway... So, uhm... The-the car," he tried. "I kinda... Uhm... You see... Well, I..."  
"Great job. You broke him," Sky commented.

"And I was actually getting really invested in the story of Timmy and the broken car," Nabu sighed sadly. "Darn it."

The others fell silent for a moment, as Timmy continued to stutter through things, many times going back to earlier points in his story.

"Should we help him?" Helia asked.

"How? We haven't brought any tranquillizers," Sky said.

"Maybe a glass of cold water would help," Brandon contemplated.  
"Maybe if you douse him with it," Riven added. "That should shock him out of it."

"Well, we gotta do something. We can't just leave him stuttering like this for the rest of the day," Helia insisted.

"Maybe if we just leave him here, he'll come out of it when he no longer fears that we'll ask him about whatever he and Techna did," Brandon said. "Besides, we gotta get started on our patrols. If we're lucky, we'll have one more day before the Black Circle comes after us again."  
"Well, I'm taking a day off from painting today. I can help fill in for Timmy while he... Ehm, recuperates," Helia offered.

"Great plan. Timmy, I'll leave the keys on the counter. So you just keep an eye on things here until you feel comfortable again," Brandon said, before he and the others left the stuttering soldier behind.

...

Once again, as she stood by the desk of the flower shop, Bloom appreciated the fact that her parents were in on the whole magical adventure thing. It meant that Flora had more or less been excused and now sat out back reading newspapers and books. Good thing too, because while Flora was not one to show weakness or complain, the redhead knew her well enough to notice how uncomfortable she was when moving around. Learning of the previous day's event had of course also set her mother into full worry mode, which right now was mostly focused on ensuring that Flora was okay and comfortable.

Bloom's eyebrows raised as two people entered the shop. The first was Mitzi, who was followed by another woman, tall, statuesque and with matching hair colour.

Murray Monet. Mitzi's mother. "Ah, Bloom, good to see you again," she said as she walked up to the desk. "Is your mother here? I ordered some flowers and I just wanted to come by to see how that was going and maybe have a chat."  
"Oh, she's out in the back, tending to my friend." Bloom paused for a moment. "She, uhm, she stumbled over a root while we were leaving the Frutti Music Bar yesterday. Struck her chest. She's okay, but you know Mom."  
"Yes, she always was a bit of a worrywart. I can sympathise." She turned to her daughter. "Mitzi, why don't you stay here with Bloom while I go talk with Vanessa. I'll be right back."

The moment her mother was out of earshot, Mitzi commented: "And by that she of course means that we have at least an hour."  
Bloom giggled. "Well, at least it's nice to have someone to talk to. With Flora out back, Mom fuzzing over her and Blair having the day off, I was getting kinda bored."  
"And then you get me. Talk about being careful what you wish for."  
This caused the redhead to chuckle. "Might have picked up a monkey's paw or two, yes. So what's with your mom buying flowers?"  
"Ugh, it's Mazy. Ever since she managed to make that withered little thing live, she thinks she's queen of the plants and has convinced Mom to buy some more greenery for the entire house." Mitzi rolled her eyes. "And I still have no idea how she managed to actually save that wilting sprig of a plant."  
"Huh, I think I actually vaguely remember that thing. Was it the one she brought home one day when I came by?" Bloom asked, folding her arms as she tried to recall.

"Yep. It's not exactly blooming or anything, but it's alive. Which is impressive, but no reason to turn the place into a greenhouse if you ask me." The black-haired girl shrugged. "Well, they can get whatever they want. As long as I don't have to deal with leaves all over my room, I won't complain."

"With the mess in your room, how would you even tell?" Bloom asked.

"Because my mess is inorganic."  
"Ah. I see."

Mitzi paused. "So you went to the Frutti Bar thing. I'd have come, but I had homework. So, was it fun trashing that parking lot?"  
"Wait, what?" Bloom asked, suddenly alarmed. "I didn't... I mean, I would never..." She paused as Mitzi's laughter cut her off.

"You should see your face," the girl laughed. "Priceless." She had to lean against the counter for a couple of seconds.

"Just so you know, I have several cacti on the shelves behind me and I know how to use them," the redhead dryly informed her still giggling friend.

...

Mirta took a deep breath as she walked outside the Gardenia Dance Club. She liked the place, but the dim lighting, constant music and hot atmosphere meant that going outside during her break was a big relief. She found one of the many benches outside and placed herself on it, enjoying the refreshing feeling of cool air seeping into her lungs. The day had been less than optimal so far. Especially since Jason had been ranting and raving at everyone and everything that stood still long enough about how the disgrace that happened at the parking lot was the reason that people looked down on teens gathering together. The attitude had not been helped by the police coming by to ask if he knew anything, the implications of which the wild-haired gang leader found deeply insulting. Mirta couldn't help but feel guilty. She wished she could just tell them what had happened. But nobody would believe her. And not helping on that guilt was Aisha. Not that the princess of Tides said anything, but every time she stumbled around due to being drained, Mirta was reminded of how little she herself did the previous day. She wasn't sure if she could have done anything, but she had been so focused on making sure Flora was alright that she had barely paid attention to the rest. She felt she should at least have tried to do something.

"You look deep in thought," said Helia and Mirta was immediately ripped out of her gloomy thoughts.

"Oh, hey there, Helia. I was just... Thinking," she replied.

"Didn't look like happy thoughts," Helia offered as he sat down beside her. "So, what's bothering you?"

The redhead was silent for a couple of minutes. "I just... Feel useless right now," she admitted. "I came along to be helpful, yet the moment something went wrong I rushed off to cling to Flora, while the others were fighting for their lives. I should have... I should have done something. Created an illusion, made a distraction, punched somebody, anything but just sitting around like a lame duck." She rubbed her eyes to erase slowly forming tears.

"Well, making sure everyone is okay is a priority," Helia said. "But let's be honest, even if we had interfered, I doubt we could have done anything. Without my gear, I'm limited to restraining holds, which are less than effective on elephants. And if Bloom and Stella couldn't harm them with magic, then... Well, I'm of course not saying you're weak, but the dragonflame is something else."

"I know," Mirta sighed. "But it is the principle of things. What about next time this happens? We both know it will, sooner or later. I can't just sit around being as helpful as a sack of bricks."

"Well, prepare then," Helia suggested. "Think of what you _can_ do, rather than what you didn't do. What really went wrong yesterday was the fact that nobody saw the whole Black Circle thing coming. Even though we should have," he mumbled to himself. "Hey, I have an idea. Once you're off from work, why don't we go back to the apartments and start talking about what we can do to prepare. I'm sure we can come up with something."  
"Yeah. You're right," Mirta agreed, a smile slowly forming. "We could take a look in that book Faragonda gave us. Maybe there's something in there to give us an edge."

"Maybe. We've been so busy settling in that nobody has had much time to crack it open," the painter replied. "But I think you're right. It might just have something to help us even the odds against the Black Circle."  
"Yeah. And then next time, we'll help." Mirta paused, looking at her cellphone. "Oh, my break is over. I gotta get back in there. Aisha needs all the help she can get right now, the poor thing." She got up from the bench. "But thanks, Helia. That really helped make me feel better."

"No problem," the artist responded. He paused as the redhead disappeared into the Dance Hall. Then his expression faded into a guilty frown. He pushed himself up from the bench and wandered into the city, struggling with his own less than happy thoughts.

...

The entirety of the group was gathered inside 312, watching as the sun slowly lowered towards the horizon.

Sky sighed. "There it goes. Our one-day time limit is over."

Brandon turned around to the others and asked: "Alright, our time limit is up. From now on, we'll have to be even more vigilant and on guard. Does anyone have anything to report?"

"Well, uhm, me and Helia have started to go through that book Faragonda lent us," Mirta said. "It's kinda dense though, so, you know, we'll need some more time to find anything useful."  
"That's okay. You just keep researching and don't hesitate to bring any ideas it gives you to the table," the squad leader said approvingly. "Anyone else got anything? No? Well, I cannot say I'm surprised. It would have taken noting short of a miracle to locate the last fairy in one day." He shrugged. "So let's get a couple of ground rules established. No going anywhere where there aren't at least three other people nearby. Keep an eye out for anything suspicious. If anything goes wrong, immediately contact someone else. We cannot afford to take risks. Understood?" The others nodded.

As the others spread out and talked, Techna walked up to Riven: "Hey, Databoy's been kinda weird today. Any idea why?"  
"Weird? You mean besides the usual?" the magenta-haired soldier asked.

"I wouldn't be asking if it was the usual. He's been looking weird, stuttering a lot, had problems making eye contact and such."

"Then why are you asking me?" Riven inquired.

"Because Sky said I should," came the chirpy reply.

"I'm going to kill that man one day," the magenta-haired soldier groaned. "Fine, yeah, I may have made a little joke at his expense, but Musa did mention..." He was caught off guard as Techna's foot collided precisely with his shin. "OW! FUCK! JEOWGH!"

"Just for the record, you're not helping in the slightest and I would really appreciate if you never did it again," Techna continued in her usually cheerful manner, as Riven jumped around on one foot. "Otherwise, I might just have to snap you in half and feed both parts of you to a fucking wood thresher. Do we understand each other?"

"Ouch, yes, we do," the magenta-haired soldier said, as he gingerly put his foot down. "Dragon's scaly ass, how can someone as timid as Timmy be around you without suffering a fucking heart attack?"

"Oh, I can be very gentle when I want to," the scarred girl reassured him. "Not that you need a gentle touch, Grumpy." Then she walked off.

"You know, you earned that one," Musa commented, as she looked up from the newspaper she was reading.

"Hey, you're the one who told me about that in the first place," Riven replied. "Shouldn't she also be at least slightly pissed at you?"  
"She was."  
"Oh." Riven paused. "Is that why your hair is lime green again?"  
"I don't want to talk about it."

Elsewhere in the room, Helia walked up to Flora. "Hey. How's the bruise?"  
"I admit, it is still a bother. I can probably expect it to remain so for a day or two more. As I slowly recharge my magic, the healing will accelerate," Flora responded. "By the way, thank you for getting Mirta into your project. She did not say anything, but I know how bad she felt about not being able to help."  
"Hey, I know the feeling," Helia replied. "I'm not into fighting, but I still can't help but sometimes feel guilty."

"You should not have to feel bad about choosing to avoid violence," the brunette insisted. "In an ideal world, you would never have to feel guilty over choosing to not harm other people. But life is not designed to be ideal."  
"It would be a lot easier if it was," Helia mentioned, looking out the window. "Then all this would not be happening."  
"No. But it is. And that is what we will have to deal with." The Limphean noble sighed. "Anyway, thank you again for being such a good friend for Mirta. She really does need it."  
"No problem," Helia said, turning away as Flora left. A conflicted expression manifested on his face as he stared out the window.

...

The hands of the clock ticked on.

"Well, that was it," Dumon noted. He and Ogron were currently sitting around a small table in the room they had rented, eating TV dinner. With their current work schedule, neither had the time to actually cook.

"While we of course cannot confirm they are still in town as of right now, we should assume that they are," Ogron stated. "Even if they have indeed left, the extra help will ensure a much speedier conclusion to our business here." He retrieved his cellphone from his pocket. He paused for a moment, sighed wearily and then began finding the numbers he would need to the call.

"I know you don't want to disturb them, but for the record boss, I really think it is for the best," Dumon stated. "We really need to deal with this situation now."  
"I know," Ogron replied, as he pressed the call button.

...

Halfway across the planet in the country of Norway, the day was just beginning. Despite the sun barely having risen into the sky, there were still people out.

"Dad, catch!" a little boy with blond hair yelled, as he threw a red ball.

It sailed through the air, until a large hand belonging to the boy's father grabbed it. He was quite muscular and a mane of blond hair flowed down his neck. Despite being an outdoors man, his skin had remained very pale. "Good throw," he said, his voice deep and throaty. With a flick of his wrist he sent the ball back and the boy ran to catch it. The man gave a chuckle as the boy yelled excitedly at successfully grabbing the crimson orb. Then his phone rang. The man raised an eyebrow, wondering who it could be that early. He pressed a button and placed the phone against his ear. "Hello."

"Hello, Gantlos," came Ogron's voice.

The blond frowned. "What is it?"  
The boy stopped yelling about the ball as he saw his father's expression change. Somehow, he knew playtime was over.

"Alright, I'll be there," the muscular said, as he ended the call. He turned to the boy with an apologetic expression.  
"Do you have to go?" the boy asked.

"Yes, Jonathan," the huge man said as he kneeled down. "I'll get Dennis to look after you while I'm gone."  
"When are you coming back?" the boy asked.

Gantlos sighed. "Dunno. Soon, hopefully." Then he pulled out the phone again so he could start making arrangements.

...

Farther to the south in Italy, a lively discussion was going on inside an apartment.

"...and if you though she was angry before, when she saw what they had done to the cake..." the dark-skinned man explained, before pausing to laugh. He wore a green shirt, denim pants, and had a notable bushy moustache.

"She's going to be a handful I can tell," the other man in the apartment cheerfully said. His dark-brown hair was tied up in a ponytail and he had a goatee of matching colour. "I'm almost too scared to show up. How did our cousin ever get into that?"

"Well, you know what they say. Love makes you mad," the other man chuckled. A phone suddenly rang. "Huh. I think that's for you."

The man with the ponytail picked up the phone. "Anagan here. Who am I talking to?"

"Ogron," came the reply.

"Oh. This isn't just a courtesy call I presume," the dark-skinned man replied.

His cousin watched as the man began discussing vague things with the person on the phone, before ending the call with a sigh. "I take it that means you won't be coming, Anagan?"

"Nope. Business calls," the ponytailed man replied. "Oh well, sucks, but I have my duties to uphold."

"And what can you tell me about it?"  
"As usual, absolutely nothing. It's secret, so I'd have to kill you if you learned anything." Anagan smiled a bit sadly. "Tell them I wish the best for them. I probably won't be back in time for the wedding. Good thing I already bought the gift. Could you deliver it for me, with my apologies?"  
"Of course, Cousin," the man said.


	6. Finding the Fairy

Chapter 6: Finding the Fairy

"Ugh," Stella groaned, as she tried not to dip her hair into her cereal. "Is this how mornings always are for the rest of you?"  
"Pretty much," Bloom replied, pouring herself a mug of tea.

"I can't wait until I'm fully charged again," the blonde mumbled annoyed.

"You've really taken a shine to tea," Musa noted, as she inspected Bloom's steaming mug.

"Living with Emanuela will do that for you," the redhead replied.

Flora, who was buttering a piece of bread, looked away from the table for a moment. "Mirta, are you not hungry?"  
"Huh, what?" the ex-witch asked, as she looked up from the massive tome. "Oh, breakfast is ready. Heh, sorry about that." She put the heavy book down and headed over to the table. "I've just been so absorbed by it. There are so many interesting things in there. Not sure how much we can use right now, but it's still interesting."

"I am happy to hear that it is an engaging read. Just be sure to take care of yourself too. It would be a shame if you had to go to work on an empty stomach." Flora paused as Mirta's stomach growled loudly, causing the redhead to blush.

"Heh, sounds like Pumpkin's stomach agrees," Techna chuckled.

"So, any special plans for today?" Aisha asked.

"No. I think we're just supposed to keep eyes and ears open while out," Musa said. "Both for the last fairy and for the Black Circle."  
"You know, I was thinking," Techna began.

"I guess we should be scared now," Bloom snidely remarked.

"See, first of all, the Black Circle may be well informed, but they're definitely not omniscient," the scarred girl remarked. "Since, you know, they haven't kicked the door in yet."

"There is truth to that," Flora remarked.

"Second of all, they'd probably like to figure out where we live. So maybe we should consider setting up some defences."

"And how would you suggest we do that? Turn the living room into a minefield?" Musa sarcastically asked.

"Turning the... Wow, that's a shitty idea, Cacophony. You know what, it's really lucky that you gals have me to come up with all the good ideas, or else, you'd all be in so much fucking shit," Techna replied. "No, I was actually imagining something a tad bit more subtle. Like identification enchantments on the doors to make entry harder, maybe some invisible cameras outside, you know, stuff like that."

"Maybe I'm just totally tired, but that actually sounds like some really decent suggestions," Stella remarked.

"I agree. They are not afraid of us, after all," Aisha agreed. "Preparing for a hypothetical invasion scenario is the smart thing to do."

"Maybe there's something in the book that can help us with that," Mirta speculated.

"We should probably talk more about that once we're all home from work," Bloom said. "We won't have time for anything like that before we have to go." She paused, taking a bite of jam covered toast. "Oh, by the way, Mom called me yesterday. She wanted to ask if we'd like to go out shopping for some second-hand furniture for the apartments."  
"Ugh, personally I'd like to be counted out," Stella insisted. "I've had, like, enough shopping for this week."

" _You've_ had enough shopping? Who are you and what have you done with the real Stella?" Musa teased.

The Solarian blonde responded by poking her tongue out.

"How exactly will this work?" Aisha inquired.

"Well, both Mom and Dad are going to help us out, so we're probably going to split up into two teams, buy the best furniture we can and then try to divide it between the apartments. I'm going to go ask the boys before heading off for work," Bloom explained.

"That sounds like it would be an enjoyable excursion. I'd like to join," Aisha said.

"I too think it would be an excellent idea," Flora agreed.

"I'll pass. I'd rather just stay home and look through the book," Mirta said, gesturing to the tome with her head. "Faragonda seemed to think that we'd find something in there to help. I'd rather make sure we find out what those things are before we're too late."

"I'm also staying behind. Gotta make plans for those defences," Techna remarked.

"Well, since I'm not busy turning the apartment into a deadly obstacle course, I might as well go help you all pick out used patio furniture," Musa remarked with a shrug.

...

"I'm bored," Sky sighed, as he sat on a rug and stared out the window.

"Bored? Why would you be bored?" Brandon asked. "You have a perfectly good wall over there you can stare at as much as you want."  
Sky sent back a powerful death glare.

"Well, it's not like he doesn't have a point, Brandon," Helia added diplomatically from his painting corner, where he was recreating scenery from city's park. "Currently, there is not that much to do around here."

"And we can't go disturb the girls all day every day," Nabu added. He was currently sitting on the floor, enjoying a cup of coffee and a bagel. "After all, they do deserve some time away from us occasionally."

"I know," Sky groaned, as he leaned back and allowed himself to lie on the floor. "But that doesn't make it less boring to be stuck here. If we had a job, that would at least be something."

There were a couple of knocks on the apartment door.

"Sounds like something," Brandon noted, as he walked up and opened the door. "Oh, hello there, Bloom. What's the matter?"  
"Hi, Brandon," the redhead replied. "I just quickly came by to ask if any of you guys wanted to go out and shop for furniture tomorrow with my parents?"  
"Sure. How about the rest of you?" Brandon asked.

"Yes. I would like that," Sky eagerly stated.

"Sounds like a most excellent idea. I'm in," Nabu said.

"I've promised Mirta that I would continue to help her study the book," Helia said. "So I'll be staying."

"Well, there you have it," the squad captain said, as he returned his attention to Bloom. "Riven and Timmy are currently out, so I'll come by with their responses once they've been back."  
"Sure thing. Then I'll hurry on to work. Have fun, guys," Bloom said, as she hurried off.

"Likewise," Brandon replied and closed the door. "Well, that was indeed something. Maybe we can get a TV so Sky will stop moping."  
"Hey, I think I have a reasonable reason to mope," the blond insisted.

"Speaking of our erstwhile companions, where did Riven and Timmy go?" Nabu asked.

"Dunno. Riven said he needed to check something out and headed off early. Timmy went with him, just in case," Brandon said, as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

The boys continued eating their breakfast in silence for a few more minutes.

"Ughh," Sky groaned in frustration, as he sat up again. "Why didn't we bring a deck of cards, some books, anything? I feel like I'm going nuts."  
"I take it that the ceiling wasn't that much more interesting," Brandon noted. "And to answer your question, we did leave in a bit of a hurry."

"I suggest you look out the window instead," Helia offered. "Much greater opportunity for noticing something interesting."

There was another series of knocks on the door.

"Excellent. More something for Sky," Nabu declared.

Brandon chuckled and opened the door, letting Riven in. "Hey. Where's Timmy?"  
"Went to work," the magenta-haired soldier said, as he took his shoes off. "Speaking of work, I've managed to nick myself a job. I'm now officially a pizza deliveryman."

"What excellent news," Nabu said. "But do you have the required knowledge of the city's layout?"

"Look, I've been patrolling this place for the last couple weeks or so. I have a pretty good idea of how everything here fits." Riven rubbed his neck. "Plus, Musa promised to help me. So there's that."  
"Speaking of the girls, Bloom came by. Her parents are taken some of us furniture shopping tomorrow," Brandon said. "You interested?"  
"Why not? Now that we're getting a little more money, we can probably afford to spend some," Riven noted. "We could get a sofa, a television, a haircut for Helia."  
"A _what_?" the painter suddenly exclaimed. "You stay away from my hair."  
"Come on. You've got long, girly hair. Somebody could grab that in a fight. What about a crew cut instead?"  
"If any one of you come close to my hair with anything that even resembles a razor, I'll put you in the most painful arm lock you've ever experienced in your entire career," the artist threatened, waving a paintbrush around to emphasize his point.

...

"It seems kinda wobbly," Flora pointed out, as she gently pushed the table. "I do not think we should buy it. Too large risk of us spilling something."

"Alright. Then what about the one over here?" Vanessa suggested, as she moved around the thrift store. "It's a bit scratched and somebody has spilled paint on it, but it isn't wobbly."  
"A couple of unsightly spots are preferable to the danger of getting scalding tea down your legs," the brunette stated.

Vanessa paused. "You know, I can understand that logic."

"Nevertheless, I would still like to inspect the rest of our options," the Limphean noble continued. "But let us keep this one in mind for now."

"She's certainly getting your mother her daily exercise," Brandon commented, as he watched the flower-seller follow the brunette around.

"Well, Flora has a good eye for practical matters. I trust her decisions on what we should buy," Bloom replied. "What about you, Sky? Any opinions on what you guys should get?"  
"Not really. Just happy to be out doing something," Sky responded. "But, you know, never been to a shop like this."  
"You've never been to a thrift store?" Bloom repeated surprised.

"No, Bloom, I've never been to a furniture store," the blond clarified.

"It's true," Brandon added. "You think we go buy our own furniture back home? There's Dragon knows how many people who handle those things and make sure they are placed without bothering us. When we were younger, furniture just seemed to appear randomly. Was rather confusing at times. And even after we got to Red Fountain, we never had reason to go buy any. All furniture is paid for by the institution, because they have to fit regulations. So this is a new experience for both of us."

"Huh. Never thought that shopping for furniture could be classified as an experience," the redhead commented surprised.

"I think it's becoming one for your mother," Sky noted.

"How many tables do they have in here?" Vanessa asked a bit out of breath, as she kept following Flora around.

"There are three more over there. We should check them too," the brunette insisted and headed off.

"The flower-shop doesn't really lend itself to lots of exercise. That's more Dad's department," Bloom said. She turned her head and looked out the shop's big front window. "Huh, I think that's Andy." She squinted. "Yep, that's Andy. I think he saw me too."

"Oh. Right. Your ex-boyfriend, right?" Sky asked, trying to sound casual.

"Getting jealous, are we?" Brandon asked with a provocative smirk.

"Wha-what? I don't get jealous," the blond insisted defensively.

"Really? That's not what I remember from the tree incident."

"Tree incident?" Bloom questioned, as the Eraklian prince began shushing his squire and made cutting motions across his throat.

She was distracted from making any further inquiries about the story as Andy entered the store. "Hey, Bloom. How's it going?"  
"Great. Having a lot more free time lately. Though we're still settling in," Bloom said, noting out of the corner of her eyes that the two soldiers had moved away to give her and her ex some space. "So we're out getting some extra furniture."

"That's cool." Andy paused, looking out of the corner of his eye. Then he quietly asked: "Ehm, Bloom. Why is that blond guy simultaneously doing his best to look away from me and glare at me?"  
"Oh. That's Sky. I think he's trying to convince everyone, himself included, that... Ehm, well..." Bloom tugged at a string of her hair. "That he, uhm, doesn't feel threatened by you."

"Oh? Oh." Andy paused. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"I guess he kinda is," the redhead admitted, blushing heavily. "Sorry, I didn't, you know, mean to make this uncomfortable."  
"Hey, no, it's okay. I don't mind. It's just, you know, if I'm getting in the way or making things worse..." Andy tried.

"No, no, it's okay, you're not. Sky's just a bit of a blockhead," Bloom quickly added. "But he has a good heart. It just occasionally runs off without his brain."  
"Heh, I know that feeling." The musician scratched his neck. "Anyway then, I actually wanted to say that we've been hired for another gig at the Frutti Music Bar. You guys seemed to have fun last time, so I figured I might as well mention it in case you guys didn't notice."  
"Hey, I think that sounds like a great idea," Bloom replied. "I'll see if I can get some of the others to come along."  
"Great. Then I won't take more of your time. Have things to go and places to be," Andy replied, still looking a bit nervous as he headed out the door.

"So, did whatever that was go well?" Brandon asked, as he came over again.

"Yeah. You know, just wanted to ask if we wanted to come over for another concert." The Dominian princess paused. "Why is Sky so fascinated with that picture?"  
The squire sighed. "He's really trying not to feel jealous, I'll give him that much. Unfortunately for him, emotions don't go away just because we want them to."  
"I can agree with that," Bloom mumbled.

"I give him credit for at least realising how stupid and unreasonable it is," the brunette continued. "He's doing much better than a couple of years ago."  
"The tree incident I take it?"  
"I cannot tell you about it. He might literally try to kill me if I did."

"Okay, we finally found a table," Vanessa said in a haggard voice, as she and Flora walked over to the group. "And now she wants to look at chairs. So one of you better take over, or I swear to God, I'll probably expire."  
"You should probably consider exercising more," Flora noted. "Your breathlessness could indicate that you sit still too much in your daily life."  
"And now you sound just like my husband," Vanessa groaned. "Except with longer words."

...

"Don't you see the beautiful interplay of colours? Don't you see the raw passion presented in the contrasts?" Nabu asked. "There's an energy to it. A raw, emotional energy. Its presence will surely breathe life into our humble abode."

"It looks like somebody snorted five different paint buckets and then sneezed," Riven dryly noted.

"You don't get art, do you?" Musa teasingly asked.

"Do you?" the magenta-haired soldier asked, gesturing to the abstract paintings on the thrift store's walls.

The black-haired musician paused. "Okay, I admit it. I don't get it either. But Nabu sounds enthralled."

"He's just trying to make us feel stupid by making it seem like we're missing out on a deep and inspirational art piece," Riven replied dismissively.

"Such harsh words that keep dripping from your lips," Nabu said with mock shock.

"If you're quite done turning modern art into a complete joke, there's also the rest of the store," Mike informed them.

"It certainly doesn't need any help becoming a joke," Riven snorted, as they left the wall.

"Maybe some pictures of flowers would be better, if you're not into the more abstract paintings," Aisha said.

"Look, I don't mind abstract or weird," Musa insisted. "But that thing back there looked like a five-year-old had assaulted it with a fire-hose loaded with paint. I like to see effort put into things."

"I suppose there is a point to be made there," the princess of Tides agreed.

"So, what do you guys need?" Mike asked.

"We could definitely use some chairs and tables," Nabu commented. "Sitting on the floor can get a bit tiresome."  
"And Sky will most definitely want a television," Riven added. "He's not been handling the downtime well." He shrugged. "Though to be fair, the apartment isn't exactly the incarnation of excitement."  
"Right." Mike paused. "Though I wonder if the others have found anything." He rubbed his chin. "Give me a moment, I'll give them a call. Rather not go from no furniture to too much furniture."  
"Yeah, there should also be some room for us," Musa agreed.

"I'll go out and get some fresh air while you do that," Aisha noted. "The atmosphere in here is rather stuffy."

"That's because of all the carpets that smell like grandparents," Riven noted.

"You're just full of criticism, aren't you?" Mike noted, as he found his wife's phone number.

"Nothing new there," Musa cheekily commented and tussled the magenta-haired soldier's hair, much to his protest.

The princess of Tides took a deep breath as she stepped outside. Going shopping with the others was fun, but she had to admit that she was completely unused to the air not always being fresh and well ventilated. She stretched her arms and neck, causing a series of loud pops. Then she looked to the side and paused.

Not far from her, a girl was out walking her dog. But currently, her attention was on a pigeon sitting on a fence. "Hey, there," she said to the bird. "Don't worry. Artu doesn't bite." She held out a hand and the bird suddenly flew down and landed on her finger, as if tame. The girl cooed and petted the bird, before letting it fly off. She turned around and paused, as she noted she had an audience.

"That was impressive," Aisha said with a friendly smile.

"Thanks," the girl said, a bit more at ease.

"Do you have training with birds or...?"  
"Training? No, I'm just good with animals."  
"I see. That is an impressive gift," the princess of Tides continued approvingly. "Anyway, have a nice day."  
"Likewise."  
"What do you mean she wants to compare the tables of both shops?" Mike asked in disbelief, as Aisha hurried back in. "For one who is so practical minded, that sounds like a really impractical idea. She just wants me to find the best table they have so we can compare it with the one in the other shop? Best after what standards?"  
"Mike, can I borrow that phone for a minute?" Aisha asked. "I need to talk with Flora. This might be urgently important."  
"Oh. Hey, can you get Flora on the phone. There's something important going on," the firefighter said, before handing the dark-skinned princess the device.

"Flora, I need to ask. Those bird all around town... Yeah, the pigeons. Are they tame? Because they have always seemed rather skittish to me." She paused. "That's what I thought. I just saw this girl. She just held out a hand and the bird flew down. It acted like it was completely tame. Yeah, that is weird. I think she might be the last fairy."  
The entire group went silent and paid all the attention they could.

"Of course I'm not certain, but she held out a hand and the animal began acting like a pet. That seemed like subtle magic to me." She paused. "She had long pinkish hair, had a dog named Artu and..."  
"Roxy," Musa suddenly exclaimed. "I think that has to be her. I ran into her while making a delivery to the Frutti Music Bar."  
"Then we need to get everyone moving now. If there's even a chance it's her, we need to find out," Riven insisted, as he pulled out his phone. "We should call the others and meet up."

...

A flurry of activity took place after those phone calls. First, the entire group had tried to gather, but then Mirta and Helia had revealed that they had found something that might be important. It was therefore quickly decided that the girls would go ahead and try to contact Roxy, while the boys would join up with them later.

It was for that reason that they now found themselves outside the Frutti Music Bar.

"Alright. So how do we approach this?" Bloom asked the others.

"Let us locate Roxy first and try to talk with her. We should aim to be diplomatic," Aisha said. "Furthermore, do consider that there is a risk that I've misjudged the situation. Roxy might not even be the girl I met. So be careful about promising too much."

"There she is," Musa noted, as Roxy walked out of the back of the bar with a bowl of water. "Is that the girl you saw, Aisha?"

The princess of Tides nodded. "No doubt about it."

"Well, like, that clears that up at least," Stella stated. "Let's go say hi."

Bloom took a deep breath. "Alright. Here goes nothing."

The group walked around the bar, where the pink-haired girl had just finished closing the enclosure with Artu in it again. She turned around and paused, a rather surprised look on her face. "Ehm, hello?"  
"Hi. You're Roxy, right?" Bloom tried.

The pink-haired girl let her gaze wander over the group, before replying with a careful: "Yes. And?"

"Well, my friend here, Aisha, ran into you earlier today and she noted that you had some unusual skills with animals," the redhead tried.

"And you needed to be six people to tell me that because?"  
"What? Oh, no, there's more to it than that," Bloom clarified. "See, we think that you may be gifted."

"What are you, some sort of talent scouts?" Roxy asked sceptically.

"Do you really think we should have, like, made Bloom do this?" Stella whispered uncertainly to Musa. "She never was good with speeches."

"No, but she does have more experience with life on Earth. They have a lot in common," Musa replied. "Maybe that will help convince her."  
"I remain sceptical," the blonde noted.

"So do I, but let's see where it goes."

"No, well yes, well kinda," the redhead floundered. "See, we think it might indicate you're actually a fairy."

"A what?" Roxy flatly asked.

"Oh dear Solaris," Stella mumbled, as she buried her face in her hands.

"Shit's about to get real wacky," Techna whispered to the others.

"A fairy. Ehm, that is, you're magical. A magi," Bloom stumbled. "And, you know, there's these people after us that we'd like to protect you from. So, that's why we've returned to Earth. To find and help you."  
Silence reigned for a while. Roxy had completely forgotten to close her mouth again. Her eyes darted around for a couple of moments, as she desperately searched for a camera crew.

The wind added its sound to the awkwardness and somewhere, somebody coughed loudly.

"So I'm a... Fairy. And you're... Not from Earth," Roxy slowly repeated. "Right, well, that sounds... Nice. Really nice. It's all so much take in of course. Could you give me a moment so I can get something to drink?"

"Sure," Boom said relieved.

"Thanks," Roxy said, before backing slowly off and then she suddenly began sprinting away.

"Ehm... Wouldn't it be better to go inside the bar?" Bloom slowly asked, as she observed Roxy retreating.

"For fuck's sake, Bloom, she's running away because she thinks we're crazy," Musa suddenly exclaimed. "We have to go after her and convince her."  
"But we're not crazy," the Dominian princess insisted.

"Firetop, that's exactly what crazy people say all the frickin' time," Techna pointed out, as the group dashed after Roxy.

"Eugh, we should have let me handle it. My last recruitment trip to Earth went totally fine," Stella said.

"Except the part where my parents' house got halfway demolished," Bloom added.

"Well, yeah, except that part."

As they ran off, a dove watched the proceedings with keen interest, before setting off.

...

Roxy rounded a corner and ran into an empty industrial lot. She had considered calling her father once she got out of sight of the strange girls, but when she saw they were pursuing her, she knew she didn't have the time. As she sat down on a pipe, she tried to figure out what had just happened. It didn't seem like a joke, and if it was, it was a strange one. Were they trying to scam her? Or maybe they were part of some sort of cult. Heck, as far as the pink-haired girl knew, they could have been escaped patients from some asylum somewhere. She took a deep breath, stood up and reached for her cellphone so she could call her father and the police. Then she paused.

She was no longer alone in the lot.

"Are you Roxy?" asked Ogron, as he stepped forward.

"Ah, ehm, yeah. Why?" the girl asked, taking a step back.

Noting her attempt to maintain distance, Ogron stopped moving forward. He stared into her eyes, trying to get a better understanding of her. "Having problems?"

"Yes, I ran into some... Weird people." Roxy judged the distance to the lot's exit, just in case. "Nothing to worry about, I was just about to call the police. You know, just in case."  
"I think that sounds like an excellent idea," Ogron noted. "Especially if you feel threatened by these, as you said, weird people. I am sure Gardenia's finest will be able to keep you safe."

"Yeah. You're right," Roxy agreed and prepared to dial.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER, OGRON!" Bloom yelled, as she and the rest of the girls stormed into the lot.

"Oh no," Roxy mumbled.

"Those would be the people you feared, right? I suggest you call the police now," the Black Circle leader insisted.

"Roxy, wait," Bloom insisted, holding up her hands in a gesture of harmlessness. "Look, I'm sorry about before. I screwed up and gave you a completely wrong idea. But I can prove what I said."

"You're going to... Prove that you can do magic?" the pink-haired girl asked sceptically.

"Don't listen to them," Ogron continued. "They are trying to trick you. The sooner..."  
Bloom immediately released a lance of flames against the redhead, who instinctively raised a hand and absorbed the flame, just as she had predicted.

The cellphone slid out of Roxy's grasp. "I... Ehm... What?"

"See. I'm a magi and so is he," Bloom insisted. "Except he's a member of the Black Circle. He's one of those people who are after you. They want to take away your powers because they think magi not controlled by them are too dangerous."  
"You're simplifying a complex situation, Bloom," Ogron replied annoyed. "Yes, it is true, Roxy. I am capable of magic. I did not mean to deceive you, I was merely trying to protect you. These people are not from America. They are, in fact, not even from Earth. They are invaders from worlds beyond this one who wishes to enforce their dangerous ideologies upon the citizens of this planet."  
"What? You're the ones going around ripping people's powers out," Musa snarled. "You wanna talk about dangerous magi? How about starting with yourself?"

"Over the last three years, there have been several dangerous incidents here in Gardenia, all of which these people have been involved with," Ogron continued. "They are dangerous and unpredictable and do not have your best interest in mind."  
"He's, like, the one who will rip out your powers the moment he can't control you," Stella insisted. "He's the one who's only in this for himself."

"I think I'm just going to stay away from all of you for now," Roxy said, as she carefully picked up her cellphone while making sure to keep an eye on everyone. "And then I'm going to back off because I have no clue what's going on right now."

"Understandable. We can arrange for a conversation under more amicable circumstances later," Ogron said. "There are several things regarding your powers that needs to be discussed, Roxy. If you want your parents to be there, that will be fine. Now then." He turned his attention to the fairies. "I believe I made it clear you lot were to remove yourselves from Earth."  
"Like we take orders from you nutjobs," Techna snorted.

"Very well then. As you have continually proven yourselves a danger to this planet and its inhabitants, and as you have failed to remove yourselves from both, I have no option but to have you neutralized." With a sudden movement of his hand, he released the flames he had absorbed.

Aisha tried to counter with a powerful wave of water, which only managed to slow the ray down a little bit, forcing the girls to scatter.

This time prepared, Musa drew her combat fans and charged at the redhead. She noticed something above her and jumped to the side in the last second, as a cow came crashing down.

A cow that then turned into Dumon. "Hello, girls. Did you really think I wasn't here?"  
"I suppose that was too much to hope for," Musa muttered.

"Holy shit, this is crazy," Roxy muttered, as she hid behind a big metal pipe, unable to take her eyes off the scene.

Dumon shapeshifted into a ram and charged at Musa, who elegantly leapt over him.

As she landed, he slid around to charge her again, but was blown to the side by a combined attack from Bloom and Stella, which blasted him into one of the lot's silos, causing a significant dent.

However, having focused on getting the shapeshifter away from Musa, the redhead had missed an important detail. One that became very clear as Ogron dashed out of cover behind some metal barrels and locked his fingers around her wrist.

Instantly, an agonizing feeling filled Bloom. It felt sorta like the time the three witches had sucked out her energy, but worse. She fell to her knees, as Ogron began absorbing all the magic in her body. She could feel something deep inside her coming loose.  
"HANDS OFF MY FRIEND, YOU FREAK!" Techna yelled, as she attacked with a length of pipe she had picked up. Ogron dodged one of the blows, but as the scarred girl prepared to attack again, Bloom managed to grab a hold of part of the lot's fence and pull herself closer, slightly throwing off the Black Circle leader.

With a meaty thwack the pipe collided with his wrist, forcing him to let go. His face barely revealed the pain he felt, as he jumped back to gain some distance.

"Firetop, you okay?" Techna asked.

"I feel sick," the redhead gurgled.

Meanwhile, Flora conjured several massive roots to bind Dumon, who currently had the shape of a rhino. He struggled visibly against them, before suddenly transforming into a gorilla.

"Come here and give me a hug," he growled, as he leapt through the hole in the plant-based attack.

His massive arms wrapped around the brunette and he began squeezing. The Limphean brunette gasped as she felt her lungs compress and her ribs strain.

Suddenly, a loud gunshot rang out and Flora suddenly fell from Dumon's grasp, as the giant ape stumbled into a pile of barrels.

"Hands off," Timmy warned, as he raised his rifle again, surrounded by the other guys.

"Ah. I wondered if you would show up again," Ogron commented.

"Yeah. But this won't be like last time," Sky said, as he stepped forward. "We've got a little trick up our sleeve." He held up his hand and revealed a ring on it. There was a flash and the ring was gone, now replaced with his sword and shield.

The same happened with the others, rings shimmering and replacing themselves with weapons.

Ogron raised an eyebrow. Then, as the boys charged, he lashed his hands forward, releasing the magic absorbed from Bloom in an asphalt melting wave of searing heat.

Most of the soldiers spread out, but Nabu shifted into the form of a massive eagle, grabbed Riven by the shoulders and lifted him over the flames.

He was dropped and landed with a downward slash that the Black Circle Member didn't quite avoid, the blade cutting a deep furrow across his right arm.

Ogron jumped back as Riven kept up his assault, the redhead unwilling to engage the sabre-wielding soldier in risky close combat. He prepared to fire some more of the energy stolen from Bloom, but between Riven, his magic and the other advancing people, he didn't have enough oversight to account for everything. He stepped into a weed filled hole in the lot and stumbled.

Riven jumped forward, weapon ready to end the fight.

There was a sudden sound, like a cannon going off and Riven was smacked out of the air, before landing hard on the ground.

Everyone stopped and turned.

Slowly, Gantlos lowered his hands and adjusted the black Stetson he wore.

"Hello everybody," Anagan happily said, his black trenchcoat swirling around him as he stepped forward. "Mind if we cut in?"


	7. The Black Circle United

Chapter 7: The Black Circle United

"Who are you?" Sky asked, pointing his blade at the intruders.

"Name's Anagan. And this here is Gantlos," the trenchcoated man said, pointing his thumb at his companion. "We're with the Black Circle. I'd start explaining what that means, but you already seem to be acquainted with us." He paused. "What, surprised? Did you really think there were only two of us?"

"More like hoped," Musa commented.

Gantlos turned his gaze to Ogron. "You okay?"  
"Yes. The wound looks a lot worse than it is," the redhead assured his companions, even as he pressed down hard on the gash with his hand. "Forget about it. These malcontents must be stopped now."  
"Malcontents? Such accusations," Nabu said sadly, shaking his head.

"Actually, I'm feeling pretty malcontent right now," Riven grumbled, as he got up from the ground.

"Now then, I'm going to give you one last chance to go back to your own realms," Ogron said loudly. "I doubt you'll take it, but I have little interest in escalating this conflict."  
"Here's an idea. How about you surrender and leave Roxy alone?" Stella asked, while pointing her sceptre.

The redhead took a deep breath. "Very well then." With a sudden movement of his hand, he shot a beam of fire at the blonde. She yelped and leapt to the side, though not quickly enough. She stumbled, the skin on her shoulder singed from the flame.

Brandon broke into a sprint and charged the Black Circle leader. There was a sudden blur and the brunette found himself flying forward, before smashing his chin into the ground. He got up with a growl and looked around.

"Hello," Anagan said, waving his hand.

Brandon swung his massive blade, but hit only air.

"Too slow," the trenchcoated man said from behind him, before placing his fist square in the squire's kidney.

Brandon gasped and swung again and again, but Anagan moved around him in a blur, almost impossible to follow with the naked eye. Suddenly, he unleashed a barrage of punches from all sides. Brandon couldn't even lift his sword again, before three more punches had connected with his arm, forcing him to lower it. When Anagan finally paused from his assault, Brandon just collapsed as his muscles gave in.

Meanwhile, Musa and Riven stood in the way of the approaching Gantlos.

"So, ready to get your ass kicked?" Riven asked, raising his sabre.

Gantlos just glared at him.

"You're going down," Musa assured the blond.

Still no reply.

"You're no fun," Riven commented, before charging. He drew back his blade and prepared to slice his opponent's stomach open. Gantlos did not even flinch.

There was a loud clang and clink.

Riven stumbled back and stared at his sabre. It was chipped in two places and had slight cracks in it. "What?"  
"Impressive," Gantlos admitted. "That's a quality sword."

"Quality? It chipped," Riven replied.

"Yes. It didn't _shatter_ ," Gantlos drawled, before stepping forward.

Musa immediately charged her own magic and bombarded the blond with sound waves. This forced Gantlos to hold his Stetson in place.

"What the fuck are you made of?" Musa asked in disbelief. "Even Dumon had to heal himself through shapeshifting."  
Gantlos held out both his hands and smacked them together. There was a sound like a bomb going off, the asphalt cracked around them and both Musa and Riven were hurled through the air, as a powerful shockwave collided with them.

"Oh... So that's what... Hit me..." Riven groaned and coughed, his ears ringing.

Meanwhile, Ogron fired off more blasts of fire, which were blocked by Aisha's water barriers.

Up above, Nabu in eagle-form prepared to drop down and surprise the redhead leader of the Black Circle by attacking from behind.

His plans were interrupted as Dumon exploded out of the pile of barrels in the form of a pissed off pterodactyl. The bird magi suddenly had to fly away with a series of loud chirps, as the angry pre-historic hunter set after him.

Down below, Anagan's fist collided with Sky's face at high speed, sending the blond flying back.

"I'd watch out if I were you, Prince Charming. Wouldn't want you to get your face scuffed," Anagan taunted.

"Oh... Just you... Wait. I got you right... In my sight?" Sky paused. Anagan was gone.

"Boo," said the speedy man from right behind him, causing the blond to yelp and leap forward.

He turned around and got ready to defend himself, as Anagan charged forward.

There was a bright flash of light. Much to Sky's confusion, he had not been punched. He looked around and spotted Anagan not far from him, holding his side. Something had burned straight through his clothes and left a nasty mark on his skin.

"You're fast," Stella said, as she approached with her sceptre. "But are you faster than sunlight?"

"I don't have to be. I just have to keep up with you aim," the trenchcoated responded.

Stella began unleashing several concentrated solar beams, as Anagan darted back and forth in a blur, trying to stay ahead of the Solarian princess.

Meanwhile, Gantlos was approaching the still downed Riven and Musa. Suddenly, massive roots broke through the asphalt and wrapped around him.

"I got him! _Shoot_!" Flora yelled to Timmy, who immediately raised his rifle and fired.

There was an audible ping as the bullet reflected off the blond's head.

"Oh. That was disappointing," Timmy commented.

Gantlos took a deep breath and suddenly, the roots binding him exploded, sending chunks in every direction. Then he held out his hands and smashed them together again.

The shock-wave collided with Flora and Timmy, sending them flying back. The brick wall that encircled the industrial lot broke apart, showering the road behind in fragments. Cars braked and people yelled in shock at the sight of the scene.

Gantlos stepped forward out on the debris filled road. "Too many civilians," the Stetson wearing man mumbled, as he looked around. Then he clapped his hands together over his head, producing a loud bang, as if an explosion was going off. Immediately, the people who had not already cleared out made a run for it.

Two seconds later, an eagle dove by and narrowly avoided Dumon, who smashed claws first into one of the now empty cars.

The pterodactyl stared at the fleeing bird, before suddenly changing into a giant chameleon. Nabu's flight was suddenly cut short, as a sticky tongue latched onto him and dragged him back at breakneck speed. Then everything became black as the chameleon's mouth enclosed him.

Two seconds later, Dumon regretted his decision, as Nabu changed back into human form and started electrocuting him.

The dark-skinned magi was launched out of the great lizard's mouth and landed on the road, covered in a notable layer of sticky saliva. "Really? Seriously. That was not okay," he said, as he forced himself to stand up. "In fact, I'd go so far as to call that downright disgusting." Then he noted the rhino that was currently charging him. "Oh no."

Meanwhile, Aisha was also having trouble. Ogron had burned through the energy stolen from Bloom, but the princess of Tides had also almost burned through her own magic. And apparently Ogron wanted what was left, as he charged the dark-skinned magi and tried to grab hold of her. She stumbled and the redhead latched on to her, immediately starting to drain all of her magic. The princess of Tides screamed as she felt her energy being sucked out of her.

With a roar, Brandon charged and swung his great blade, forcing Ogron to let go and back off. Even then, the tip of the blade sliced through the man's dark clothing, giving him a superficial wound across the chest.

Meanwhile, Gantlos strode across the broken bits of masonry towards the fallen Flora and Timmy.

"Ghierbl," Timmy muttered, his glassed shattered, leaving small cuts and lacerations across his face. He opened his eyes, looking up with fear at the man towering over him.

Gantlos paused. Then his hand shot up, smashing into something behind him with a crunch.

"Ough! Fuck!" Techna gasped as she stumbled back, holding her mouth. She coughed and spat, fragments of obliterated teeth falling to the ground along with droplets of blood. Then Gantlos' fist collided with her stomach. All air was knocked from her lungs and the scarred girl swore it felt like all her organs trembled. She fell to the ground without a word and began gasping for air, as she held onto her chest, her heart beating irregularly.

As Gantlos approached the magenta-haired girl, Timmy jumped up with a: "YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" He held his pistol in his unbroken hand and began firing again and again.

Gantlos turned around and stared at him.

"Why isn't this working?" Timmy almost whimpered, before a solid punch from the blond sent him flying across the street and into a car.

Two seconds later, Nabu ran by with a bull at his heels. He tried jumping over the car, but the transformed Dumon was too close. Agony exploded , as one of the horns penetrated the leg, nailing him to the car. He fell to the ground with a scream, only to shut up when the giant fist of gorilla Dumon hoisted him up with a throaty: "Got you."

Meanwhile, Brandon was keeping Ogron at bay with continuous swings of his sword. He knew he had to keep it up. If the redhead got close, the weapon would become meaningless and the squire did not fancy his chances in a fist fight. He lifted his sword and prepared to swing again.

Then Anagan tackled him shoulder first from the side. The squire felt pain blossom as his right arm popped out of its socket. He stumbled, only for Ogron to heel kick him in the stomach, sending him stumbling back.

Stella could feel herself weakening. She took a deep breath and looked around. The battle was not going well. Maybe they could take out one of the Black Circle, if they were lucky. But it would be too costly. The blonde seriously wasn't sure what was worse. Being killed or having her magic ripped out of her by Ogron. She had seen how it had affected Bloom and Aisha. It did not look comfortable. She bit her lip. A desperate plan bloomed in her mind. She grabbed her sceptre and concentrated, focusing her energy on her sceptre and calling upon its dragonflame. She knew it was a risky move, but she had pulled it off once in a pinch. Maybe she could do that again.

Ogron concentrated and water gathered from the air's moisture concentrated around Brandon's skin, before forming ice, freezing the squire to the ground. He noticed a shining light and turned towards Stella. "What is she..." There was an intense, bright flash of light.

And then Stella was gone.

Ogron blinked and looked around.

Brandon and Aisha were also gone.

"Gantlos. Dumon. Report," the redhead ordered, as he and Anagan marched over to the ruined wall.

"They vanished," Gantlos stated.

"Mass teleportation, maybe," Dumon guessed, now back in his human form.

"Think they've gone back to their own world?" Anagan questioned.

"Even if they have, they will be back," Ogron commented, as he looked around. "Now where is that girl?"  
"There's nobody else here," Gantlos stated. "Though I do sense a lot of people incoming."

"Sirens. The police have been called in. Not surprising really," Anagan commented.

"Then she must have gotten away in the confusion. We'll begin tracking her. For now, let us return to our temporary lodgings," Ogron commanded. He held up his hands and the black ring on all four members glowed darkly. And then they were gone.

...

In the middle of Gardenia's park, Stella lay gasping for air. She tried to get up, but all muscles in her body refused to do anything.

"Stella? Stella, can you hear me?" Brandon asked, clutching his dislocated arm.

"Uhuh," the Solarian princess mumbled.

"Fortunately, we're close to home. We should get back there and get everybody patched up," Riven said, helping Nabu stand.

"Thanks for the assist," the dark-skinned magi said. "I almost though you'd ask your captain to leave me here."

"Eh. You're not that bad I guess," the magenta-haired soldier admitted.

...

The next day, Roxy exited the Frutti Music Bar to go feed Artu. She had hidden behind a large pipe for most of the previous day's battle. But when it seemed clear who the winner would be, she had booked it. Her dad had been incredibly worried when she finally made it back, talking about the strange situation in town, where so far, people were saying one or more bombs had gone off. Though even stranger rumours were making their way out of there.

Roxy hadn't mentioned anything. There were too many questions, plus she didn't want her father to think she had lost her mind. So she had continued on as normal, all the while thinking of the implications of what she had seen.

With a clang, she closed the enclosure's door, as Artu happily began eating his food. Then he paused, looked up and growled.

Roxy paused, then turned around. She wasn't entirely surprised to see the girls from the day before. She was, however, surprised to see the state they were in.

Both Bloom and Stella were very pale, with the latter having a notable burn mark on her arm. They and Aisha had notable bags under their eyes and looked very exhausted. Flora's left side was pockmarked with bruises and wounds. Musa moved with a slight limp and a slide across the asphalt had left its mark across her right arm. Techna was missing five teeth and had a massive bruise on her face.

"Hey, Roxy," Bloom tried, obviously tired. "We almost feared they got you."  
"I expected you'd be back. I was actually curious whether you or the others would find me first." Roxy gestured with her hand as she walked off. "We can talk down by the benches by the beach."

The group made their way down there and sat down.

"You have questions I take it," Musa stated.

"You bet I got some questions," Roxy replied. "Now, after what happened yesterday, I'm convinced magic is real. So there's that. No special effects budget could pull _that_ off. But that still leaves a lot of questions. You say I'm magical?"  
"Well, we're at least very certain of it," Aisha tried. "The way you interact with animals just seemed... Magical. Have you always had the ability to do so?"  
"Yeah. But magical?" Roxy paused. She had always just considered herself very empathetic with animals. But looking back, knowing that magic was real, she couldn't deny that some of the things she regularly did seemed suspicious. "Okay. So maybe there is something to it. Then what?"  
"Well, then to get you away from the Black Circle, we planned on taking you to Alfea," Stella said. "It's a school for fairies."  
"Right. And this magical school lies where exactly?"  
"On the planet Magix."  
Roxy blinked. "Magics? Really? That was the best you could come up with for a planet with a magician school?"  
"Well, to be precise it is in the country of Magicalis on the planet Magix," Flora stated.

"Magicalis? Alright then. Fair enough." Roxy shrugged. "It's not like we don't have stupid names for places on Earth. So you're all from there?"  
"Well, we've all been trained at Alfea, yes. But we're all from different dimensions," Musa said. "Well, except Techna here. She's from Zenith, which is another place on Magix."  
Roxy rubbed her temples with a frustrated expression. "Talking with you people just raises more and more questions."

"Like what?" Bloom inquired.

"Like, if you're all supposedly from different dimensions, why do you all speak English?"  
Bloom raised a hand, then paused. Then she turned around and looked at the others.

"Why are you looking like that?" Techna asked.

"Well... Why are you all speaking English?" Bloom questioned confused.

"Spirits, Bloom, pay attention in class," Musa groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "We have translation spells on us. We're not actually speaking English, it just comes across like that to you two."

"You did not know that?" Flora asked surprised. "Well, that does explain why you said that roc and rock sounded the same. They are homophones in your language I take it."

"So the answer to that question is magic," Roxy replied, leaning on the table on her elbows. "Why do I get the feeling that's going to be the answer to many things?" She sighed. "Okay, next question. You want to take me to an entirely different world to keep me safe. Would that preclude me from coming back here?"  
"Well, you could probably establish a phone line with your father," Bloom guessed. "But the Black Circle is too dangerous and they'll..."  
"I'm sorry, I have to interrupt you, but _no_ ," Roxy firmly stated. "That is not happening. I'm not uprooting my entire life and moving to another world, just because you claim that those people are dangerous."

"But... You expected us to show up," Stella said confused. "You must at least suspect that the Black Circle are up to no good."  
"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I hoped you girls would show up because you got your butts kicked," Roxy said. "I figure I'd have an easier time being saved from you than the other way around. That's all there is to it. I don't trust any of you."

"How mercenary of you," Musa commented dryly.

"Hey, you people just charged into my life and flip-flopped my world upside down," Roxy shot back. "I never asked for this. So no, I am not going with you. And that's final. Who'd be crazy enough to just go ahead, jump to another world they know nothing off and sign up for a supposed magical school on a whim?"  
The girls all turned to look at Bloom.

The redhead looked back, before squawking a defensive: "What?"  
"Seriously?" the pink-haired girl asked.

"Hey, Stella saved me from an ogre and such," the Dominian princess argued.

"And as far as you knew, the school could have been for religious cannibals and you could have been on the menu," the earth fairy argued. "Why would you take such a risk?"  
The redhead paused and stared at her feet. "I guess... Mostly because I wanted it to be true," she muttered.

"Look, that's fine, but we're going to have a hard time protecting you from the Black Circle," Musa said. "As you said, they pretty much destroyed us."  
"Especially my teeth," Techna noted and licked the now bare gums where her front teeth had been. "I've gotten a couple knocked out before, but Beefy just straight up pulverised them."

"Beefy?" Stella asked.  
"That guy looked like he had abs you could grind cheese on. I'd say it fits." The scared girl shrugged. "As for the other three, Speedy, Shifty and Draino."

"Draino?" Bloom asked.

"You know, like that stuff we bought for the bathroom," Techna said.

"I think we're getting off track here," Roxy groaned, massaging her temples. "Look, you can say all you want that the Black Circle are ne'er-do-wells, villains, douche bags, whatever. But you don't actually have any proof of that, do you? You can't even say that they attacked you, because I was there and... Bloom, was it? Okay, Bloom here was the one who opened fire." She paused. "Literally, actually."

The girls looked at each other.

"She has a point. From her perspective, there is no evidence," Flora agreed. "In that case, we have no option but to protect her here until we can convince her to go with us."  
"I am so looking forward to getting tenderized again," Musa sarcastically groaned. "I didn't get my ribs completely pulverised this round. Gotta make sure to make up for that next time we fight."

"Okay, we understand, Roxy," Bloom said. "We'll stay around and help you out until you're ready to come with us."  
"If that time will ever come," the pink-haired girl mumbled. She paused. "There is one more thing, though."  
"Yes?" Aisha asked.

"These days, sometimes when I sleep, I hear a voice in my dreams," Roxy explained. "It's unclear and vague, but it's there."  
Everyone stared at the eart fairy, before turning their attention to Bloom.

"Now what?" Roxy asked confused.

"Roxy... When I first began learning about my powers... I was contacted in my dreams," Bloom began. "Those dreams were attempts by my sister, Daphne, to communicate with me."

"Couldn't she just visit?"

"Well... You see, she was a ghost, so she was bound to certain locations and therefore..."  
"Wait, hold the phone. Ghosts exist?" Roxy questioned. "I'm sorry, but what?"  
"Why so surprised?" Musa asked.

"Because if ghosts exist, that means you can exist after death. That actually changes a lot." Roxy paused. "What, does that mean you people have found the afterlife too?"  
"Not as of yet, which has led to some people dismissing the entire concept," Flora stated. "Personally, I believe that is short-sighted, as there is still much we have yet to learn."

"Jesus Christ, this is too much," Roxy mumbled, burying her face in her hands. She took a deep breath. "Alright then. So what you're essentially getting at is that I might have a relative, possibly a dead one, that is now contacting me."  
"Odds are it's a relative, at least," Musa said. "Bonds of blood make such communication easier, though not necessarily stable. I'd advise you to pay close attention in the future. It might be important."

"Great. More questions to get answers for," the pink-haired girl sighed. "Right then. So here's the deal. I'll stay with Dad for now and you can come by and visit if you like or need to ask me questions. But that's it, okay. So, can I get your phone numbers?"  
"Wouldn't work. You phone is not connected to the same inter-dimensional network as ours is," Techna said. "But we have set up an e-mail address."

"Plus, you can get my parents' phone-number. They have a phone that can contact us," Bloom said, writing something down on a napkin. "It's a bit of a work around, but it's the best we can do on such a short notice."  
"Right," Roxy said, taking the napkin. "I'll contact you if anything happens."

As they left the pink-haired girl behind, Bloom sighed.

"Cheer up, Firetop. At least she's working with us," Techna said.

"Yeah, but only because she feels it's safer. She doesn't actually trust us." The Dominian princess sighed again. "I don't know. I guess I just expected she would be joyous to hear about her powers. That she would be happy to go to a magical school and learn to be a fairy. Instead..." She shook her head. "It was stupid. I shouldn't have expected her to share my viewpoint."  
"You're right. That was stupid," Musa bluntly agreed. "Though it does explain your stumbling explanation yesterday. You really did expect her to just jump at the chance to be a fully-fledged fairy, because that's what you did."

"I know. I'm such an idiot," Bloom groaned. "And now we have to not only keep her safe from the Black Circle, but also somehow convince her to come with us. How do we do that?"

"Maybe some history books will help," Stella suggested. "I mean, like, once she learns what the Black Circle did to the White Circle, she'll see."  
"Will she?" Flora questioned. "As far as she knows, those books could be forgeries, full of propaganda or just plain misinformed. That will not convince her."  
"What will then?" Stella asked exasperated. "Because otherwise, we'll have to wait for the Black Circle to do something that convinces her."  
"We will have to gain her trust first," Flora stated. "Right now, we are an unknown to her. An untrustworthy unknown. She is not going to take our word for anything."  
"Dunno. Seemed pretty convinced by our explanations," Techna added.

"She remained sceptical through the whole thing. She's probably keeping it all in mind, but prepared to accept that it could all be a lie concocted by us," Aisha said. "So to say that she is convinced would be a mistake."  
"I just feel like I was super naïve back in the day," Bloom said. "I had no questions like these. I dunno. I guess it all just made sense to me."  
"It's okay, Bloom," Stella reassured her. "You followed your heart and that turned out to be a good thing. Now, let's go home and get some snacks. I think we've earned it."

... 

Once back in the apartment, Bloom grabbed her phone, pressed a sequence of numbers and put it to her ear, waiting for someone to pick up on the other end.

"Hello, Bloom," came Faragonda's voice. "How are things going?"

"Hi, Emanuela. As for how things are going... Well... Ehm... Well, I've got good news and I've got bad news," the redhead started.

"Oh no," sighed Faragonda.

"On one hand, we have found the last fairy and she has agreed to work with us for now," Bloom elaborated. "But she really doesn't trust us and so we're not coming home just yet."  
"And that was the bad news?" the fairy headmistress asked.

"Well... No, there's more. We also, sorta ran into the Black Circle again. Except they brought more members this time." Bloom paused. "We're all still alive, but it was close. I'm happy the boys brought first aid and knows how to patch things up. I mean, I've studied healing magic, but still..." She paused. "Also, Ogron almost managed to suck the magic out of me. It was... Horrible."  
"Bloom, listen, if you and the others want to come back, it's okay," Faragonda insisted.

The redhead paused. "What are the different realms saying?"  
There was a long pause. "You shouldn't expect help with this. In fact, I've received a couple of very infuriated calls." Faragonda exhaled tiredly. "I've got your family members ringing me down all day, trying to make me get you all to come back. But at this point, I can't force any of you."

Bloom bit her lip. "I'm sorry," she sighed. "I am not just handing Roxy over to the Black Circle. You can tell them that if they are so eager to get us back, then they can damn well send someone to protect her."

"I suspected as much," Faragonda stated. "Very well. Try to stay safe, Bloom. We're worried over here."  
"I'll try. Talk to you later." She ended the call and sighed.

"Now what?" Musa asked. "You know we will run into them again."

"We need to prepare," Flora said. "Many things that went wrong yesterday were because we had no idea what we were up against."

"So, like, figure out how to counter them?" Stella asked.

"So far, it seems to be a good idea to let the boys handle Ogron," Bloom said. "They don't have magic he can use against them and so far, he has been unarmed."

"Then there's Dumon," Aisha said. "He can shift out of most harm, much like Valtor could."

"But he is not immune to harm," Musa pointed out. "We saw how he reacted to getting shot. And Nabu said he had success electrocuting him. He can take animal forms and to some degree change them. But not enough to make himself invulnerable."

"So for him it is all a question of keeping up the attack," Flora noted.

"Then there was Anagan. I had some luck scoring a hit," Stella said. "But he's, like, super fast. I don't think the boys will have luck with him."  
"Him or that musclehead they brought," Musa stated. "He was so tough Riven broke his sword on him."  
"Actually, I don't think he's super strong or tough, even if he comes packing with some serious guns," Techna stated.

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked.

"Look, I've gotten punched plenty of times. So I know how it works," the scarred girl continued. "Plus, my teeth. Punches don't cause teeth to explode."  
Flora paused. "No, that would be weird."  
"Indeed. I think that Beefy is magically vibrating," Techna continued.

"I'm sorry, what?" Bloom flatly asked.

"Or at least generating a field of vibrations," the magenta-haired fairy continued. "Think about it. Weapons would bounce off, it would enhance his punches and would explain how he creates shockwaves."  
"So what would counter that?" Musa asked.

"Well, Stella and Bloom might actually be our best bet," Flora said. "If he creates enough vibrations to disrupt light, he will blind himself. And if he nullifies vibrations enough to disperse the fire created by Bloom, he will leave himself open to attacks from the rest of us."  
"Right. Heat and vibrations are linked," Stella said, rubbing her neck. "Sorry, physics were never my strong side."  
"Still, just because we have some idea of what to do, doesn't mean we should underestimate them," Musa warned the others. "They are very experienced people, as we saw."  
"I know. For now, let's hope we all have time to heal up before we run into them again," Bloom stated. "And on that note, I'm going to bed."


	8. The White Ring

Chapter 8: The White Ring

A month later, the seasons turned and summer hit California. One of the things Bloom really appreciated about Gardenia was the coastal location. The wind that came in from the ocean helped keep things somewhat bearably cool.

Still, as she stood by the open window and observed the street, she admitted to herself that it wouldn't hurt if it was a tad bit cooler.

"You look tots contemplative," Stella said, as she buttered a piece of toast. "Is something bothering you?"

"Maybe a little," the Dominian princess said, as she turned around. "But mostly I'm worried."

"'Bout what?" Techna asked, as she turned her swivel chair around. "The fact that Roxy still doesn't trust us enough to come with us to Alfea? The fact that the Black Circle for some reason haven't shown themselves since that tussle downtown? The fact that many local prices have gone up to capitalize on tourist season?"

"All of them. Well, except the tourist thing." Bloom shook her head. "There's also the fact that we may just see an invasion of Earth by our families. I had hoped this wouldn't drag out, but we can't force Roxy to come with us and we can't make her trust what we say." She threw up her hands. "I just don't know what to do. I don't want to just sit on my butt, waiting for something to happen. But that is exactly what we're doing right now."

"At least my folks took it real nice," Stella noted, before taking a bite of her bread. "Though they're still worried."

"I'm just happy Nabu is such a smooth talker," Aisha added. "Making this seem more like a diplomatic mission and downplaying the danger helped calm my parents down."  
"Great. So what's going to happen when they find out he basically pulled the wool down over their eyes?" Musa asked.

"He said he would deal with that when it becomes an issue."

"But to continue the actual subject, you are of course right to feel that the current stalemate is worrisome," Flora mentioned. "Especially because of the lack of influence we have over the current situation."

"The problem is that anything we could show to Roxy to prove our point about the Black Circle is too easily dismissed," Musa stated. "Not even the fact that they rip people's magic out seem to faze her much."  
"Of course not. Magic to her still seems completely vestigial," Flora explained. "It would be like us saying that they are dangerous because they steal peoples' hats. Sure, it is not right, but it does not have the necessary weight behind it to make the kind of impact that would convince her of going with us to Alfea."

"It's not like I want to force her to go to Alfea," Bloom said. "It would be great if she could just stay here and learn things on Earth if that's what she wants. But with the Black Circle running around... They will get her."

"We sure about that?" Techna asked. "Because they seem to have gone on vacation as of late."

"Yeah, where _did_ they go? Seriously, I was tots paranoid for, like, the first week or so after that fight," Stella said. "Especially because it took so long for everyone to recover from it."  
"You'd think they would have pressed the advantage and tried to catch us while we were weakened," Musa commented. "Or at least try to approach Roxy. What in the name of the spirits are they up to?"  
"See, that's what's really worrying me," Bloom admitted. "It just seems too weird that they have up and vanished like that. Especially after those other guys joined up with them."

"And I for one do not think it is possible that we have just missed each other. It seems unlikely that we wouldn't have met at some point," Aisha noted.

"Maybe they're just waiting for things to cool down," Mirta suggested, as she put the magic tome down.

"Whatever do you mean?" Flora inquired.

"Think about it. You said it yourself that they're trying to keep a lid on things. Well with everyone and their grandma talking about bombs, dinosaurs and whatnot, the whole city is on edge. Remember, the police even brought in people to investigate if it had been a terrorist attack."

"She brings up a good point," Musa said. "With the whole city ready to blow and us apparently not going anywhere, they might think they can afford to wait things out."

"Still doesn't make me feel better," the Dominian princess admitted. Then her phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello, this is Bloom. Oh, hello Roxy. How can I help you? You did what? While sleeping? Yeah, that does sound weird. We'll come over right away." She ended the call.

"What's going on?" Techna asked.

"It's Roxy. Apparently, those dream messages are getting a bit insistent," Bloom cryptically replied.

...

"Those are some pretty cool pictures you made," Techna said impressed, studying one of the four pencil drawings Roxy had handed to them, after they had found a place to sit outside. It and its three companion pieces all depicted a house in the middle of a forest from different angles.

"I wouldn't say I made them," Roxy commented. "I can't draw that well. Something made me do it while I was sleeping."  
"So what exactly happened?" Flora inquired.

"I heard a voice in my sleep. Again," Roxy stated. "Still hard to hear, mind you."

"Faragonda once used a ritual to help me strengthen that connection. Maybe we could use that on you," Bloom speculated.

"Let's keep rituals out of this for now," the pink-haired girl insisted. "Anyway, so I wake up by my desk, having apparently left my bed at some point in order to draw these pictures."  
"No doubt they're all of the same place," Aisha noted. "Do they seem familiar to you, Roxy?"  
"Nope."

"Great. More questions that will need answers," Musa complained, pinching the bridge of her nose. "So what exactly do we do with this?"  
"Well, it seems important," Bloom noted. "If we just had a clue who was contacting Roxy and why, we might even be able to tell why she was made to draw these."

"Maybe whomever it is lives there," Techna suggested. "We should probably check around."  
"Presuming, of course, it's even nearby," Musa noted. "There's no guarantee it's even anywhere in California."

"Or America, for that matter," Roxy noted. "That could be in Italy for all we know."  
"Which would make it impossible for us to find without more info," Bloom agreed. "I know. But let's try to be optimistic and see if we can find anything resembling this in the area."

"With that much forest in the background, I would suggest it's in one of the national parks," Roxy said. "There's probably not a lot of housing in those areas, so that should narrow things down."  
"And if we find this place, then what?" Musa inquired.

Stella turned to Roxy. "Well, it's, like, your head that keeps getting messed with. What do you want?"

The pink-haired girl rubbed her chin. "You know what? I say we go there. I want to know who or what is messing with my head. And you girls are currently my best bet at finding out what's going on."  
"The Black Circle still hasn't contacted you, I take it," Musa dryly commented.

"You wouldn't think I was hard to miss," Roxy responded, dashing a lock of her hair with her hand. "I kinda stand out with this."

"Just so we are certain, you are sure these are a result of the dream message and not your own skill?" Flora asked. "I am not accusing you of lying, but I would rather not have us go on a wild goose chase." She paused, before adding with a hint of sharpness: "Been on one too many of those in my time."

"You're still mad about us deciding to look for Granny in Cloud Tower while Fancypants was in control, aren't you?" Techna asked.

"It was a stupid, risky and highly unnecessary move on our part."

"I'm not even going to ask," Roxy sighed. "Anyway, to test it out, I tried copying the drawings. This is what came out." She held up a piece of paper.

The girls stared.

"Is that, like, a spider?" Stella asked.

"No, those are udders. It's a cow," Techna said.

"Actually, I suspect it is a bush," Flora commented. "Look how it is rooted to the ground."  
"Rooted? I thought it was leaking oil," Aisha added surprised. "You know, like it was a machine of some sort."

"I rest my case," Roxy finished, folding her attempted drawing again.

...

It took the better of three days before they found anything and even then, mostly thanks to Techna's internet friends. What they found was that the house and grounds lay in Angeles National Forest and served as a lodging option for tourists, overseen by a park ranger named Donald Baston. After some phone calls and planning, the girls finally decided to spend a weekend going there to see if they could find out what the point of Roxy's dream was, under the pretence of considering a camping trip to the park. This of course meant renting a vehicle for the trip. And with the group's still kinda meagre economy, they soon ran into a small issue.

"There's no way we're all fitting into that," Brandon stated, as he looked at the rented van. "Heck, just for you girls it'll be a squeeze."

"Would be sad if we all piled in and then immediately crashed because the driver didn't have any elbow room," Nabu remarked. He was still walking with a bit of a limp. "As much as it pains me to say it, we might have to, you know, split up for now."  
"I can already tell this will go well," the squire muttered.

"I'm sorry, but the quicker we find out what Roxy is dreaming about, the better," Bloom argued. "And if we have to choose, well, no offence, but we _are_ the ones educated in magic after all."  
"And with these new handy dandy rings Mirta made, I think we can handle ourselves," Techna remarked, holding up her hand.

"It does seem to be the best solution given current circumstances," Flora stated. "What about you, Mirta? Do you intend to come along?"  
"No. I think it's better that I stay behind and keep searching through that book," the redhead replied. "Besides, Helia has invited me on a trip to a local museum. So there's that. Unless you really need my help?"

Flora mulled it over. "No. I actually prefer having you as far away from any potential danger as possible."

"Well, good luck then," Sky said, as the girls entered the van. "We'll keep an eye on Gardenia while you're gone."  
The van hummed to life and drove out of the parking lot, as the boys waved to them. Techna sat behind the wheel, using a mixture of skill and magic to steer the vehicle with ease.

"Remember, be careful," Bloom said anxiously from one of the back seats. "You don't have a driver's license that will work here on Earth."  
"Firetop, I don't have a driver's license, period," Techna cheerfully replied. "Those things are frickin' expensive in Zenith. I learned to drive by riding rusty hulks around the junkyards."  
"Hey, I think I, like, forgot something. Can I get off?" Stella nervously asked. "Like, right now?"  
"What's wrong, Stella?" Musa asked. "Scared Techna can't handle it?"  
A bump went through the car, shaking the girls around.

"Hey, watch the potholes," Roxy stated. "We don't want this thing falling apart."  
"Sorry. I'm not used to these damn things having wheels," the scarred girl explained. "Everything I've ridden have used hover technology."

"Hover technology? What, do you all have jetpacks too?" Roxy asked sceptically.

"Well, Techna did invent some recently," Aisha stated. "So now we do."

"But of course," the pink-haired girl sighed.

"It is going to take a while," Flora mentioned, sitting in the seat next to Techna. "We will probably be spending the entire day on this mission."

"If we're lucky," Techna said. She paused for a second. "So, Pumpkin and Poet are getting along really well."  
"Poet? I take it you have given that name to Helia," Flora said. "But yes. They do have a lot in common, after all. They are both very gentle souls and I am relieved to know they are not coming with us."  
"Heh. Sounds like you're getting along well with Helia too."  
"Of course. He is a good person with many admirable qualities and his artistry is moving." The brunette paused. "Any particular reason for this line of inquiry?"  
"Maybe. Not sure yet. Just thinking right now," Techna replied. "I'll get back to you if it's anything."

Flora observed the scarred girl for a few seconds, before shrugging and returning her attention to the road.

"So, what exactly can we expect to find?" Roxy asked the others. "The person who's been contacting me?"  
"It is a possibility," Bloom answered. "Daphne, my sister, managed to show me a place thanks to Emanuela. The place she could manifest. If our situations are that similar, perhaps that place was important to the person."  
"But that would really be a big coincidence," Musa remarked. "Honestly, I don't think we should expect anything. Least of all answers."

"Well, aren't you just all sunshine and rainbows," Stella remarked.

"Look, I'm just saying that if it was going to be that easy, I think Roxy would have gotten a clearer message by now," the musician stated. "The place might be important and it might help. But it might just as well raise even more questions."

"There is truth in what she says," Aisha added.

"Great. I can see how all of this magic hullabaloo is going to be a barrel of laughs," Roxy sighed and leaned back into her seat.

...

A couple of kilometres behind the girls drove another car, its sunroof open. This was not only to help the passengers remain cool, but also to provide entry.

Anagan leaned out of the backseat window and looked to the skies. "He's coming down again. Keep it steady, Gantlos."  
The blond, who was driving the car, gave a grunt of confirmation and focused.

A seagull gently dove through the sunroof and landed on the free spot in the back, before resuming human shape.

"Anything to report?" Ogron, who was riding shotgun, asked.

"Everything seems normal so far, boss. It really does look like they're just going on a field trip," Dumon remarked. "Which would make absolutely no sense."  
"Maybe if they thought they were rid of us," Anagan remarked. "But why in the world would they think that?"

"No clue." Ogron stroked his goatee and sighed. "None of this adds up. They're here for the fairy and they managed to get her. Yet they've stayed here for a month. And now it seems like they're going on vacation."  
"Sounds to me like finding the fairy was only part of their job," Gantlos grunted. "And they're just looking like happy campers to keep up appearance."  
"If that's really the case, that raises a whole ton of more questions," Anagan remarked. "Like, what could they possibly still have to find or do?"  
"It must somehow be related to Roxy," Ogron posited. "And in turn, it might be related to how Roxy managed to remain hidden from us for so long. Could it all truly be connected? And if it is, to what?"  
"Well, the only ones who could tell us are the girls. And I doubt they're willing to share, boss," Dumon remarked.

"I know. For now, let us continue following them. We don't need them to tell us if we can just see out what they're out here for," Ogron remarked.

"And what if it really is just a vacation?" Gantlos asked.

"Then they have still chosen to separate from their allies, giving us the perfect opportunity to stop them," Ogron remarked.

"Well, then I better go keep an eye on them again," Dumon remarked and transformed back into a bird, before flying out through the sun roof.

...

The ride took a couple of hours. But in the girls' opinion, it was worth it. Angeles National Forest was a beautiful area, full of wild flora and fauna. Only downside, other than the heat, was the bumpy road, resulting in the group arriving feeling somewhat shaken and stirred.

They arrived at the lodging place overseen by Mr. Baston. It consisted of a main building made of logs that looked quite old, as well as several more modern looking cabins for tourists. They were surrounded by grass covered ground and the stumps of several recently cut down trees, which were further surrounded by a fence, which had been taken down in one end. From the equipment in the area, it seemed like they were getting ready to expand.

"Finally. I feel like my bones were about to be rattled apart," Musa groaned, as she jumped out of the parked van.

"Hey, don't look at me. Not my fault they decided to have roads be au natural out here," Techna said, as she jumped out and locked the door.

"I'm just happy to get some fresh air," Aisha said. "The ventilation in that van was not optimal for that many people."  
"Ehm, Aisha. There tots wasn't any ventilation in that van. Trust me," Stella explained.

The princess of Tides mulled that over for a second. "Well, I suppose that does explain the stuffy atmosphere."

"So, Roxy, does this place mean anything?" Bloom asked. "Any particular feelings? Can you sense anything?"  
The pink-haired girl stood for a moment and looked around. "No, not really. I mean, this is the place from the drawings. That much is clear, but if there is anything special here, then... Well, I'm just not getting it."

"So what do we do now that divine inspiration has failed to strike Roxy like lightning from clear skies?" Musa asked.

"I suggest we find Mr. Baston," Flora said. "We did set up a meeting and we can get a tour of the area, maybe we will come across something that will trigger something in Roxy. After all, it is possible that the vision just indicated a starting point."

"Great. More vagueness and uncertainty," Roxy sighed annoyed. "Alrighty then. Let's go see if a jog around the tourist trap will do anything for me."

The group followed the dirt path to the cabin and knocked on the front door. After a few seconds, a voice around the corner of the building asked: "Alright, what can I do for you?"  
The girls turned.

"Mr. Baston?" Flora inquired.

"Yep," the man said. He was thin and wiry with a notable suntan. A prim black moustache marked his face and he had an axe slung over his shoulder. "So, who are you?"

"I am Bloom Peterson and these are my friends," Bloom said and gestured to the others. "I called a couple of days ago regarding a tour of the area."  
"Ah, the campers. Sure, just follow me," Baston said, as he walked over to a large barn like building. "We can start with the storage shed, since I have to put the axe down for this. The main building and barn are actually very old. From around the beginning of the 20th century if I remember. Lots of settlers back then due to the completion of some of the major highways. Excuse me a second." He opened the door to the shed and placed the axe within. "This place was originally set up for logging. 'Course, that fell through when they declared the area a state forest. The buildings remained unused for a while, before being converted into a mixture of ranger station and tourist cabins. We still use it for some logging, when we clear out fallen trees and such. Or, as is the case right now, when we decide to expand the place a little. The tourist cabins were built around the sixties, I think. They've been upgraded now and then ever since to live up to standards. Last time was 'round the turn of the millennia, if memory serves. Now, over here we have the..."  
"So, anything yet?" Bloom quietly asked Roxy.

"Well, it's kinda interesting. That's about it," the pink-haired girl admitted. "No magical senses or anything like that."  
"I probably should be mad if this all turns out to be a dead end," Musa remarked. "But eh, whatever, I'm having fun."

...

About half an hour later, Baston finished his story. "And that concludes that. So what do you all think?"

"I think the place sounds lovely," Aisha said. "We will definitely consider a vacation to this area."

"Then I've done my job."  
"Anything yet?" Bloom quietly and nervously asked Roxy.

"I would have said something if that was the case," the pink-haired hissed back. "So for the tenth time, no. No new memories. No messages. Nothing." She paused. "I'm starting to doubt there was any reason to go here other than just getting out of the house."  
"God, I hope the point of it all wasn't that the messenger thought you could use more fresh air," the Dominian princess sighed.

"What about the nearby areas. Anything of note you would recommend visitors to see?" Flora asked.

"Well, there's plenty of animals and nature trails. Got a couple of lakes too." Baston paused. "Also mountains if that's your thing. But that's about it. Not like we have a casino or fairground or anything like that."  
"Thank you. That information will probably come in handy." The brunette made a short, courteous bow. "We will be off then."  
"Hope to see you all soon," Baston said, as the group headed off.

"So that didn't lead to anything," Musa stated as they walked off to the parking lot. "Oh well, tour was kinda interesting."

"This would be totally easier if that message was clear. This vagueness is, like, really super frustrating," Stella complained.

"And pray tell. What message would that be?" Ogron asked.

The girls stopped.

The four Black Circle members waltzed out from where they had been hiding behind the girls' rented van.

"Okay, gotta ask. How long did you goofs hide behind that thing?" Techna inquired. "Because if you've been sitting there like a group of jack-in-the-boxes just to pull off a dramatic reveal, kudos to you. That's dedication."

"Why thank you," Anagan replied with a bow. "It's so nice to hear that our efforts go appreciated."

Gantlos rolled his eyes.

"As for the message, that's none of your business," Bloom declared.

"You're wrong, Bloom," Ogron stated. "It is my business. I don't know what you and your little commando group has been sent to do, but for the security of Earth, I have to know."  
"Commando group?" Roxy asked confused.

"They haven't told you. No big surprise." Ogron shook his head.

"These fairies aren't just a random bunch of yahoos," Dumon stated. "Four of them are nobility, one's related to nobility and the last is a superstar in her home city. And that's just the girls. The entire group has been involved in several major incidents."

"And when exactly was that going to be mentioned?" the pink-haired girl asked a bit annoyed, eyeing Bloom.

"It just didn't seem important," the redhead tried.

"You see, Roxy? These people are hiding a lot of things from you. We only want what is best for Earth's citizens. Cooperating with us is the best way to achieve that," Ogron continued.

"It's their fault Earth is almost a barren magicless wasteland," Musa stated. "We're here to protect you."

"Hey, I've said this before. I don't trust any of you yet," Roxy argued. She paused. "I don't suppose there's a peaceful way to end this?"  
"At this point, your new acquaintances would have to be placed in our custody for the time being until this case has been fully investigated," Ogron stated.

"And then, like, what? We get our powers sucked out?" Stella asked.

There was a slight twitch in Ogron's eye. "With the way you have all been behaving over the years? Yes, restrictions on your powers are very likely to..."  
Musa immediately fired of a soundwave.

With a quick step, Gantlos got in the way, absorbing the distortion.

"ROXY, GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!" Stella yelled, as she summoned her sceptre.

"Right, I'll get to cover," the pink-haired girl said, as she dashed off.

Dumon charged forward, now in the shape of a giant bear. His massive form came down hard on where Techna had just been. The scarred girl leapt back, the ring on her hand transforming. She raised her pistol and began firing into the raging shapeshifter's flank.

Meanwhile, Gantlos smacked his hands into the ground, causing Bloom and Flora to stumble. He approached, but suddenly snarled, as a burning flare from Stella hit him in the side. He stumbled back, clothes burnt away and the skin beneath red and raw from the heat.

Stella prepared to fire again, but Anagan passed by, smacking his fist into her chin, sending her flying into the grass.

He made a sharp turn and approached Bloom and Flora. The latter noticed the blur and, with practised movements, cast a handful of seeds into the air, which exploded into a cloud of pollen. Anagan was too fast to prevent himself from colliding with it. Sticky, sweet smelling dust clogged up his eyes and nose. He coughed and stumbled as he tried to brake, before ploughing into a tree. "Mutthlflugl," he muttered.

Meanwhile, Techna was knocked to the ground hard, as bear Dumon backhanded her. He got ready to pound her prone form, when suddenly, Aisha blasted him the mouth with a concentrated stream of water, forcing him back.

Flora used this opportunity to charge, her ring transforming into the machete her sister had made. She got ready to attack when Gantlos got in the way, causing the brunette to reflexively swing. It made a clink sound as it impacted harmlessly against the blond's defences.  
"Impressive," he muttered, as he eyed the unbroken blade, before taking a couple of swings at the brunette. She stepped back to get out of reach, but Gantlos stomped his foot into the ground, causing a shaking that sent the Limphean noble off balance. Taking the opportunity, he planted his fist in her collarbone, sending her twirling through the air.

Bloom noticed this and began charging her power to burn the blonde. She saw movement out of the corner of her eyes and turned.

Ogron leapt for her, ready to suck the magic out of her.

Panic set in, pushing her flame into overdrive. Without much consideration, she prepared to fire.

The Black Circle leader recognised the look on her face and twisted himself out of the way.

A massive fireball was launched out of her hands, barely missing the redhead, and went sailing through the forest.

Ogron managed to land properly and turned to look after the fireball. Then he turned to Bloom with a furious glint in his eyes. "You idiot girl. Are you trying to burn the entire forest down?"  
"Hey, don't you start on accusing me of property damage," Bloom spat back. "People still think a bomb went off in downtown Gardenia because of you four."

Meanwhile, Roxy had gotten back to the cabins and gotten Baston's attention.

"So you're saying your friends are fighting some sort of gang members and you want me to call the police?" he repeated.

"It's a little bit more complicated than that, but I'll explain everything later," Roxy quickly replied. "Just please make the call before something bad happens."  
"Well, okay then," the black-haired man said and began digging into his pockets.

Suddenly, a great fireball swooshed in over the fence and collided with the big storage shed. There was a deafening sound, a wave of hot air and then a quarter of the building was on fire.

"HOLY HELL!" Baston exclaimed, dropping his phone. "Oh no, quick, grab one of the extinguishers. If the fire spreads, we'll have a regular inferno on our hands."  
"This is exactly what I was afraid would happen," Roxy panickingly exclaimed, before following the park ranger.

He handed her an extinguisher before saying: "I'll call for firefighters. Start spraying on everything that is one fire and I'll be with you in a second."

"Roger," Roxy said and ran over to the now almost completely engulfed building. She bit her lip as she began spraying the white foam on everything, but it all seemed like drops in a barrel. The wood inside the shed was already smouldering, the walls were falling apart and a thick plume of smoke rose to the skies.

The heat and the light made it hard for the pink-haired girl to see, but she did her best anyway.

And that's when she saw it. A strange glimmer in the fire. Suddenly, it flared brightly and all the fire around it went out. It wasn't enough to put out the building, but it enabled Roxy to see what was shimmering.

A white ring lay in the ashes, its ivory surface untouched by grime or dirt. And Roxy suddenly knew that ring was why she was here. Without even considering it, she reached through the ruined wall, grabbed the ring and pulled it out.

And then it started raining.

Roxy blinked and looked around.

Aisha stood nearby, eyes closed in concentration. Baston stood behind her, having found his phone, though now more busy staring slack jawed than calling anybody. The other girls had also gathered, watching with tension as the princess of Tides worked hard to contain the blaze. Above the burning building, clouds kept gathering and showering it in water. The moment the building was drenched and the last fire went out, she stopped. She admired her work for a few seconds, before stumbling from exhaustion. Musa immediately stepped forward and caught her.

"That was close," Bloom sighed.

"You see now?" Ogron asked, as he and his companions entered the area. "You're dangerous. You're reckless. And every time you slip up, you bring pain to others."

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!" Bloom yelled. "And you're perfect then, huh? It's all our fault that people are talking on TV about mass hysteria, because that's the only way they can explain why there's so many claims of people seeing a pterodactyl?"  
"We only escalate when it is necessary. And your group has proven to be too dangerous not to apply force to. Why do you think I offered you all the chance to leave?" Ogron asked, a hint of venom in his voice. "The Black Circle applies force as necessary. We're like a scalpel, precise and calculated, whereas you lot just fling magic in all directions, hoping for the best. You're more like an attempt at smacking flies with a mallet."  
"How about we start by smacking you?" Musa growled. "How many magi have you stolen their magic from? How many kids have grown up unable to realise their potential because you sealed their magic away? How many, huh?"  
"As many as was necessary," the redhead replied.

"I have no clue what's going on anymore," Baston mumbled.

"ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP!" Roxy yelled, getting everybody's attention.

And then she saw something on Ogron's face she hadn't seen before. Shock.

"Boss, isn't that...?" Dumon began, pointing at the white ring.

"Yes. Yes, it is," Ogron replied.

"So that's what they were looking for," Gantlos commented.

"Roxy, listen," the redhead tried. "Put that thing down. It's not as harmless as it might seem."  
"No, you listen to me," Roxy shot back. "This fight is over. You leave now, or I swear to God, I will find some way to activate this... This thing."  
The Black Circle members looked at each other.

"I don't think I'll be fast enough," Anagan admitted.

"No choice then," Gantlos grumbled.

"Alright, Roxy. We'll leave," Ogron said. He held up his hand and the dark rings of the group glowed. And then they were gone.

"Would somebody mind telling me what just happened?" Baston asked confused.

"Well, you see..." Bloom slowly began.

"Oh no, you don't. I'll tell him," Roxy interrupted. "Apparently, that's the only way this poor man is going to get a straight answer." Bloom looked a bit hurt at that remark, as the pink-haired explained: "Look, the short version is that magic is real. And that these girls and another group of magical people are fighting each other. And for some reason, I'm really important. I know that doesn't explain a lot and there's a lot I still don't know. But I do intend to find out. I'm sorry about the shed. I came here to find this, though I don't know why yet." She looked at the white ring. "But had I known what it would have led to, I would probably just not have bothered to begin with. I'm really sorry."  
Baston placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be. I appreciate your honesty, even if it means not being able to give me all the answers. I hope you find what you're searching for." He turned and looked at the smoking shed. "Though I'll probably have to write this one off as a freak accident of nature. Lighting and rain. Only way I'll ever be believed."  
"Probably for the best," the Earth fairy admitted.

A little while later, the rented van drove away, silence reigning inside.

Only an hour later, while they were still on the highway did Roxy speak up: "So when were you guys being royalty and heroes going to be relevant?"

"For fuck's sake," Musa groaned. "Okay, listen up. We came here to save you. Because we believed keeping you safe and away from the Black Circle was the right thing to do. It doesn't matter if Bloom's the princess of Domino or that Flora is a member of a Limphean noble family. None of that means jack shit, because we're here on our own initiative. You can believe whatever you want, but I for one am real tired of being second guessed all the time. We didn't have to be here, you know? We actually had an education that we interrupted, just to try to save your ass. And if we hadn't been here, you'd probably already had your magic sealed away. You should be..."  
"MUSA!" Flora loudly stated. "Calm. Down. It is not helping."  
"Whatever," the musician growled and looked out the window with folded arms.

Awkward silence filled the car once again.

"So if we're done tearing each other's throats out, what's up with that ring?" Techna asked. "Because Draino practically shat his pants when he saw it. And let me tell you, that makes me nervous."

"I have no clue. I just wanted you all to stop fighting before somebody got hurt. Especially poor Mr. Baston," Roxy sighed and stared at the ivory artefact. "But I sense that I have a connection to it. Somehow."  
"It looks very much like the rings the Black Circle wear," Aisha observed. "Except it's white, of course."  
"Could it be, like, linked to the White Circle?" Stella asked, "They were tots important back in the day."  
"Hopefully Roxy's dreams will give us further clues," Flora said.

There was another pause.

"Roxy... Do you really not trust us?" Bloom quietly asked.

The pink-haired girl sighed and rubbed her temples. "Bloom, I have nothing against you as a person. You seem nice enough. But this is big for me, okay. Really big. This changes everything. I don't feel I can afford to be too trusting. You've all been nice to me and that's great. Even the grumpy one over there," she said, motioning to Musa.

The musician's seat creaked as her grip around its edge tightened.

"Well, then she's got something in common with Grumpy," Techna mentioned. She paused as a faint sound of crackling static emanated from Musa. "Now, now, Cacophony, we like you just the way you are."  
"But to get back to my point, Bloom, I don't mean this personally," Roxy continued. "Maybe it all seemed clear to you, but I'm not going to throw away my life as I know it just because you all seem nice. If you're really sacrificing that much, just go home. It's okay."  
The Dominian princess sat in silence. "No," she stated. "I'll stay and help you figure this out. I think... I think I'm beginning to understand, though."

Roxy looked at her for a moment. "I'm glad you do," she said and turned around to look out the front window. "Because something tells me we're not done having problems." She looked down at the white ring. "I wonder... What secrets do you hide?"

...

The next day, the girls and boys decided to relax by going to the concert at the Frutti Music Bar that Andy had mentioned.

As Taking Back November blared on stage, the group enjoyed a variety of drinks.

"I just don't get how we can possibly convince her at this point," Musa groaned, as she put her drink down. "Every single thing we say is met with a wall of scepticism."

"Maybe once she learns how dangerous the Black Circle is?" Timmy suggested.

"They're already admitting they are ripping the magic out of people. How much worse do they need to be?" the black-haired musician asked exasperated.

"I tots think we should forget about that for now," Stella suggested. "Because, like, I'm more curious about that ring right now ."  
"If what you suggested about it being linked to the White Circle is true, that does raise questions about Roxy," Nabu said. "Does she have a connection to the White Circle? And if so, what kind? After all, there must be a reason that she of all people is being contacted."  
"Maybe it really is just because she's Earth's last fairy," Aisha said.

"But then, who is contacting her?" Brandon asked. "I don't like it. I'm starting to feel like we're getting involved in something big."  
"Yeah. As per usual," Riven said. "I mean, original mission was just to get the fairy off the planet. Now... Fuck, I don't even know any longer."  
"It has become rather messy. Hopefully Roxy will get more messages soon," Helia said. "It does seem that she is the key to unlocking this mystery."  
"Alright, enough of that," Bloom interrupted. "Let's just... Enjoy our drinks, okay. I think my mind needs some rest before it snaps in half again." She paused to take a sip of her smoothie. "The last thing we need right now is having me rushed off to the psych ward."

The group sat in silence for a little while, enjoying the relaxing atmosphere.

"Wow. You all look beat," Mitzi said, as she approached the group. "Rough week?"  
"Yep," Bloom sighed. "So, here on your own?"  
"Nope. I'm with Darma and Sally," the bespectacled girl said, pointing to a nearby table with her thumb. At the table sat a redhead in a tanktop and a girl with long, purple-coloured hair, who waved once they noticed the attention. "Andy came down to the school to get as many people as possible to show up. He's really trying to make it big."

"You think he will?" Bloom asked.

"If they start doing a bit more original work and less covers. Maybe." Mitzi shrugged. "But who really knows." She paused and stared. "Ehm... Techna, was it? Didn't you have more teeth last we met?"  
"Five more to be specific," the scarred girl replied and smiled, showing off the notable gap. "I got really unlucky a couple of weeks ago, that's all."

"You lot really are accident prone, aren't you," Mitzi sighed. "Then again, the whole city seems to have become accident prone."

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked.

"I mean that your parent's house got wrecked by a flash mob twice, we've had hooligans setting off explosives twice in as many months and at my Halloween party, somebody almost blew me to kingdom come with fireworks." She shrugged. "And that's just off the top of my head."

The group tried to look comfortable and not at all awkward.

"Anyway, this is the point where I'd usually come up with some snarky comment about you, but honestly, I don't like kicking you when you're down, Bloom," she continued. "So I'll just wish you a good evening and hope that the coming week will be easier on you."  
"Me too," Bloom mumbled.

The evening continued on. The group didn't talk much. It felt better not to. But though they did feel sombre about it all, as they left, they did feel that the collective weight of all that had happened had lifted, even if only slightly.

"I could tots use a couple more days like this," Stella said and yawned. "I'm beat."

"I concur," Musa mumbled.

"Hey, Bloom," Andy called, as he ran up to them. "Bloom. You'll never guess what happened."  
"Probably not. What is it, Andy?" Bloom asked, as Sky began studying a nearby hedge.

"A talent agent came by after we were done playing. Told me to give him a call." Andy stared with awe at a card he was holding. "This could be big."  
"Did he say what he wanted you to call him for?" Musa asked.

"Well, no... But he's a talent agent. It's gotta be good," Andy insisted. He started listing of all the things he imagined and the group listened. Not all of them knew Andy in any meaningful way and not all of them were really interested in his music. But just listening to the very happy young man and his dreams felt relaxing.

Perhaps things weren't so bad in Gardenia after all.


	9. Nebula

Chapter 9: Nebula

Ogron paced back and forth across the threadbare rug of the hotel room, brows creased and one hands twirling his goatee contemplatively.

Dumon sat nearby, switching his attention between his boss and the day's newspaper. The two other Black Circle members had gone downstairs to make calls to their families, so that they wouldn't be disturbing their leader's contemplation.

Finally deciding to break the silence, Dumon put the paper down and asked: "So, is anything coming together, boss?"  
The redhead ceased pacing and took a deep breath. "Yes. But no matter what I conclude, it only serves to make me worried." He began pacing again. "It has become clear now that getting to Roxy was only part of their operation. They must have been looking for the White Circle too. Either they are interested in finding and acquiring the many relics of that group, or maybe they suspect..." He stopped and began mumbling, lost in considerations.

"We're back," Anagan said, as he opened the door, letting him and Gantlos in. "So, we miss anything?"

"Not really," Dumon replied. "Except that we're beginning to suspect that the situation is a bit FUBAR."

"The thing is," Ogron continued. "It all seems to revolve around Roxy. She was their first priority when they arrived. And now they've found a white ring. If they had information about the latter, why seek out the former? And if it's because Roxy had the information, then why does she have that? And could it be related to why we haven't picked up on her before?"  
"Could she have arrived from off world?" Anagan asked.

"Doubt it. Records check out," Dumon stated. "If they were faking, it would be one heck of a job they did on the government's databases."

"And it still wouldn't explain why she of all people has knowledge about the White Circle," Ogron continued. "None of this adds up. There are several vital pieces of this puzzle that we're lacking."

"So what do we do?" Gantlos inquired.

"For now." The Black Circle leader sighed and shrugged. "What can we do? Dumon can keep an eye on them and we can wait for their next move. Or we could try to barge in and force them to give up the information. But I sincerely doubt the latter would work."  
"And therefore we're stuck with the former," Dumon finished. "Gotcha, boss. Should I just get going now then?" His superior gave a nod of confirmation and the mohawked man transformed into a raven, which flew out the window into the warm Gardenia night.

"So then I guess we're on waiting duty," Anagan commented, as he leaned against one of the walls. "Probably my least favourite part of our job."

"Nothing to be done about that," the readhead admitted. He began pacing again. "I'm starting to wonder if the timing is coincidental. It is possible they have been watching and waiting for us to be in a weaker position?" He paused. "Did we make a mistake downscaling our operations?"  
"No," Gantlos stated with certainty. "It was obvious to us all that times were changing and we changed with it."  
"Agreed. There just wasn't a need for that many of us anymore. Plus, you know, many of you were starting to sound like you were ready for retirement," Anagan agreed. "But if that's what they have been waiting for, we could risk having to reverse it."

"I suggest we don't panic," Gantlos drawled. "It would be all too easy for us to shoot ourselves in the foot if we act without consideration. As Ogron said, we lack information. Expecting the worst is a good way to get it."  
The trenchcoated man shrugged. "Point."

"Indeed," Ogron agreed. "We cannot presume we have made a mistake until evidence of wrongdoing on our part has been brought to light. As it is, this could all be coincidental. I doubt it, but that might as well be centuries of cynicism colouring my opinion. We shall await Dumon's report and then make further plans from there."

"Well, I guess that's settled then," Anagan said, as Gantlos sat in one of the chairs with a grunt of agreement.

...

Bloom hurried up the stairs to the Gardenia Dance Hall. She immediately noticed Jason, who was standing outside with a grim expression. "How's the situation?"  
"Still bad," the Suits' leader replied and opened the door. "Come on inside and we'll take a look."

As soon as she stepped in, she saw the problem.

"...and would it be too much if I called now, because I don't want to seem overeager, but I really don't want to seem tardy either, so maybe I should call now, but if I were to call him, what would I say, because if I just call and don't say anything, that would seem weird, because..." Andy rambled to a bartender, who looked like she was seriously considering jabbing a couple of chopsticks in her ears.

"All day?" Bloom inquired.

"All _frickin'_ day," Jason replied with emphasis. "He called the number provided by that talent scout and was told that they were interested in his band. Though they said that they were busy at the moment, so he was to call back later today. And ever since then... This."  
"Explains the grin," the redhead mumbled, noting that her ex's face was fixed in a permanent and quite large smile.

"Oh, hello Bloom," Mirta said, as she noted the other redhead. "I almost thought your mother wouldn't let you leave for this."  
"God bless that woman," Jason muttered. "Anyway, I'm giving a free drink to everyone if you can get the boy to calm down. I understand excitement as well as any man, but I'd rather not see him die on the cusp of greatness because he forgot to breathe, ya know. And we've tried everything I can think of, short of just knocking him out." He paused. "Plus, my ears are just about to fall off from his ramblings. So there's that too."

"I'll try," the redhead said and approached the musician with an expression like she was about to try to disarm a very talkative bomb. "Hey, Andy," she began.

"Hey, Bloom, you'll never guess what happened, because when I called those talent scouts, they told me they were interested in my band and that I should call back, which must mean..." he immediately began, unleashing a verbal tsunami of words.

The redhead paused for a moment, before lifting a finger to indicate she wanted to say something.

It took a moment before Andy noticed it. "Oh, sorry, you wanted to say something, because I sure didn't mean to talk over you, so if you have something to say, feel free to tell me, because I'd love to hear what you have to say to me, because..." He paused, realizing that he was giving the redhead no room to actually say anything. He went quiet, tapping his finger on the desk.

Bloom just sat and waited.

"So... You wanted to say something?"  
"Yes. Just give me a moment."  
They waited a bit longer.

"There, you're breathing again," Bloom concluded. "Honestly, you risk hyperventilating if you keep going like that."  
"I know," the musician sighed. "It's just... I'm nervous. I mean, it all sounds great but... I dunno. They're legit and everything, looked them up online and such. But maybe they just want us for some menial job."  
"Menial job? In music?" Bloom asked confused.

"You know, they need someone to play at a school for an afternoon or something," Andy replied. "Not that I would mind, but what I mean is, they may want someone to fill out a temporary job, not actually help us move up in the world of music. So that's why I'm nervous. I've got such high hopes, but I'm also really, really scared." He fell silent.

"The only way you'll ever know is by making the call," the Dominian princess stated. "Sounds like you've waited a while. Give them a call, find out what they want and then you'll know."

Andy exhaled heavily. "You're right. I'm going to call them." He stared at his phone. "Right now." He stared some more.

"You'll need to press the buttons eventually."  
"Don't rush me. I'm getting to it, alright." Andy slowly pressed the digits, the final one taking him about ten seconds, and then put the phone up to his ear with a face like a man facing the gallows. "Hello? Mr. Queen? This is Andy. You know, we met at the Frutti Music Bar. I called earlier today, but was told to... Oh, you do remember. So what... An-an audition? Su-sure. I mean, I'll need to talk with my band mates about when we can show up, bu-but that shouldn't take long. Thank you, I-I'll be in contact. You have a ni-nice day too." He ended the call, his face pale. "An audition," he croaked.

"Wow, my man, you look about ready to faint," Jason said, as he stepped over. "Here, how about I make it two drinks for you. Put it on my tab, Sally. He needs a little shot for them nerves." He patted Bloom on the shoulder and said: "Thanks, by the way," as Andy gulped down his two shots.

"No problem," the redhead replied. "Isn't that great, Andy? They must actually be interested in your band's music."

"I know. He said to bring some of our original work," the musician replied. "I can't believe it. We might actually pull this off."

"Which means the Suits' very own DJ will also be getting a direct shot at fame. I couldn't be prouder of you all," Jason nobly stated.

Bloom suddenly felt someone poking her shoulder and turned her head around. "Oh, hi Darma. Nice suit."  
"Why so surprised? Suits always dress to impress," the girl replied. "Anyway, did you forget your phone at your mom's shop?"

The redhead patted her pockets. "Huh. I think I did. Why?"  
"Because I got a call from Mitzi who got a call from Selina because you weren't picking it up," Darma explained. "She wants to hang out later today and asked that you call her back if you have the time."  
"Hmm, I do have to chat with Roxy today, so... Yeah, we could meet up at the Music Bar. Yeah, okay. Thanks and say hi to Mitzi for me."  
"Will do."

...

The redhead made sure to arrive at the Frutti Music Bar as early as possible so she would have the time to talk with Roxy before hanging out with Selina. It didn't take her long to find the pink-haired girl. As she herself had indicated, her hair colour made her stand out among the customers. She excused herself and the two found a table in a quiet corner they could sit by.

"So, no new dreams I take it," Bloom started.

"No coherent dreams if that's what you mean," Roxy replied. "Still just the occasional vagueness." She yawned. "It usually ends up waking me, so that's annoying."

"Yeah. I remember that part," the redhead added. "Anything about the ring?"  
"No. So far it's just been lying on the table." The pink-haired girl shrugged. "Though it could be doing something magical. I mean, how the Hell would I know? The thing could at this very moment be calling the Ringwraiths over."

"God, I hope nothing like that exists," the redhead muttered. "Do you want us to take a look at it?"

Roxy considered it. "Not right now. I'm still hoping whomever contacted me in my dreams will tell me what I'm supposed to do with it."

Bloom shrugged. "If you change your mind, you have my phone number. Until then, we really can't do anything but wait until you get more messages."  
"I know. By the way, have your boyfriend told you yet?" Roxy suddenly asked.

"What? Sky? Told me what?" the Dominian princess asked. "Oh God no, what now? He always forgets to inform me of things." She paused. "To inform everyone of things, to be perfectly honest."  
Roxy rolled her eyes. "Not to keep stepping in this issue, but it's not like the rest of you always remember to get all the important details on the table."  
The Dominian princess looked a bit embarrassed at the reminder. "Point," she admitted.

"But no, it's nothing bad. In fact, it's good news," she said and pointed.

The redhead followed her finger and noticed Sky moving around the bar with a serving tray, handing out food and drinks.

"Dad opened up the position and I helped him get it," Roxy said. "As I've stated before, I don't mind you guys. And I heard he needed the money, so..."  
"Roxy, that's splendid," Bloom interjected. "Thank you so much. The extra money is sure to come in handy."  
"Eh, just giving a hand," Roxy replied nonchalant. "Anyway, I need to go now. Need to make sure Artu is given enough water in this weather."  
"Alright. See you later," Bloom said, as the Earth fairy left. Then she checked the clock on her cellphone, noting that there was still a little while before Selina would show up. She put the device back in her pocket and looked around, noting that Sky was still walking around serving drinks and food. He paused by a table where two teenage girls were seated and handed them two sandwiches on a plate, while making them giggle at a joke he came up with.

"Haven't seen you around here before, handsome. New?" one coyly asked.

"Yep. The owner's daughter helped me get the job," he admitted.

"Mmm, I can see why," the other commented. "We should come here more often. The view is getting better."

"Heh, thanks. Anyway, you have a nice day now. I have to go look nice in front of the rest of the customers," Sky joked, causing the two girls to giggle again.

As Bloom watched she sudden felt a stab of something. Annoyance, mixed with hurt. Confused, it took her a moment to realise why. She groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"Oh, hi, Bloom," Sky said, as he walked by. He stopped. "You okay?"  
"Yes, yes. Just getting some perspective," she mumbled. "Saw you with the two giggle-heads over there and... I think I got a bit jealous." She paused. "Sorry 'bout that. You're just doing your job."  
"I know how you feel," Sky admitted. "It's totally bogus. I mean, I know I shouldn't be. But it just stays there."  
"Until you engage in a tree incident?" Bloom inquired.

"So yeah, it sucks," the blond prince continued, pretending he hadn't heard her. "Anyway, to completely change the subject, did you hear what Helia and Mirta managed to dig up?"  
"No. She must have forgotten to mention it what with Andy freaking out," Bloom replied. "What did they find?"  
"A speed spell. They think it might be the same as what that one Black Circle guy uses," Sky repeated. "It would give us an advantage if we could learn to use it ourselves. Anyway, I'm sorry, but I can't stand here chatting all day. Got customers to serve."

"It's okay. I'll manage," the redhead replied, waving him off. "I'm waiting for Selina anyway. Would be rude to blow her off just because we're a couple of doofuses."

"Agreed," the Eraklian prince commented and walked off.

Bloom sat a couple of minutes in silence, occasionally checking her watch.

"Hey, Bloom," Selina said, as she walked over to the corner. "How's it going?"  
"Fine. A bit tired, but eh," Bloom replied. "So, school's over?"  
"Except a couple of exams, yeah," the blonde replied. "So, first of all, Mitzi is participating in a surfing competition in a couple of hours. Sounds interesting?"  
"Huh, didn't know she had taken up surfing," the redhead replied, rubbing her chin. "But I guess it makes sense. She's always loved the ocean."

"Indeed. I mean, it's nothing professional or anything, but it'll be fun," Selina agreed. "By the way, what do you think of the incidents in town recently?"  
"Incidents? Oh, you mean what happened downtown?" the redhead asked, trying to sound casual.

"Yeah. I mean, they say it's a bomb, but even the police have admitted that's just because they have nothing else that fits," Selina replied. "Rumours are already leaking out. The wall, for example, while blown up lacked any traces of actual explosives. And places where the asphalt had cracked apart didn't even look like the result of a bomb. Plus, there are weird rumours of strange animals. Some even claim they saw a dinosaur. What do you think?"  
"That people have a good imagination?" Bloom suggested. "I mean, didn't they say on the news that it was a result of mass panic?"  
"Pshaw, that's what they always call it when dozens of people see something, but it left no evidence," the blonde replied. "No, I think it's linked to that parking lot incident. There are many similarities."  
"You sound almost excited."  
"Well, it's of course horrible that it happened and very fortunate nobody got hurt."  
Bloom had to force herself not to laugh bitterly at that statement.

"But everything about this screams weird," Selina continued. "I think this might actually be something out of the ordinary."  
"If it turns out elves are blowing up our cars, it would challenge a lot of my preconceptions about them," Bloom dryly commented.

"True, that would be weird. And it could have a perfectly mundane explanation. I know that." Selina sighed. "I just want something out of the ordinary to happen."  
Bloom was just about to remark that she should be careful what she wished for, when her cellphone rang. "Oh, excuse me a moment." She took the call. "Bloom here."  
"Hey, Bloom, it's Dad," came Mike's voice. "Does the name Erendor ring any bells?"  
"That's Sky's father. Why?" Bloom nervously asked.

"Because he and ten soldiers are currently in my living room, inquiring about where in the world Sky is," the firefighter continued. "In full uniform and royal regalia. Could you get Sky over here before somebody notices the armed bodyguards in our house?"  
"Oh no," Bloom groaned. "I'll go get him."  
"What's happening?" Selina asked.

"Sky's father is being difficult about him moving to Gardenia with us. Have to go take care of that. If I'm not back soon, I'll hopefully see you at the competition." And then she ran off.

Selina stared after her, before rubbing her chin with a contemplative look.

...

Roxy opened the door to her room and entered. The ventilator was spinning, as Artu sat by it, enjoying the cool breeze. It was simply too hot to leave the poor canine out all day.

"Here you go, Artu. Some nice, refreshing water," she said, as she filled the dog's bowl with water from a can she had brought up. The grateful hound immediately and thirstily began lapping the water up.

"I knew you'd like it," Roxy commented and giggled. She turned around to leave, but stopped. Something felt weird. She turned around, trying to figure out what was bothering her. Then she noticed it. The white ring was laying on her end-table. It looked very ordinary, but Roxy got a funny feeling looking at it. She stepped over and picked it up, curious as to why the ring was giving her this vibe.

Behind her, Artu had stopped drinking and stared at Roxy. Then he started barking.

"Huh? What's wrong? Artu," she asked and looked at him. "Are you..."  
Everything went white for a moment and then Roxy found herself gasping on her knees. It felt like icy fingers were burrowing into her mind. She gasped, as Artu crawled whimpering in under her bed. "What...? What is...?" she coughed and looked. Somehow, the white ring had ended up upon her finger. "What...?"

Everything went white again.

When she came to, the agonizing feeling in her skull had intensified. She looked with confusion as she suddenly found herself by the door, hand on the handle.

"What... What is going on?" she asked, as she stumbled back.

" _Shh, shh. Just let go,_ " a voice whispered in her mind. It was a smooth, male voice, though with a hint of deep seated venom to it.

"What? No. Who-who are you?" Roxy asked, as she grabbed her skull. "Get out of my head."  
" _I'm afraid I cannot do that. You will be assisting me now,_ " the voice replied, as the feeling of fingers in her brain intensified. " _Stop struggling. It won't do you any good. You're not powerful enough to keep me out._ "

"Argh," Roxy gasped. She grabbed the ring and tried to pull it off, but her hand refused to do as she wanted.

" _Nice try. But I'm the one in control now._ "

Then everything went white.

"Much better," Roxy sighed relieved. "Nice try, girl. But you're just not that good."

Artu continued to whimper, but Roxy paid him no heed as she walked out of the room.

...

Bloom hurried through the bar, scouting for Sky. It didn't take long to find him. "Sky, we are in trouble," she started, as the blond finished serving some drinks.

"Oh, what now?" Sky groaned.

"It's your father. He's decided to come visiting."  
The Eraklian prince paused, eyes wide. "Oh. That's not good. What do we do?"  
"Well, hopefully we can get you off from work either early or for a short while before your father does something stupid," Bloom said, as they hurried towards the desk. "I'm sure Roxy's father will be understanding."  
"I hope you're right. Would be such a bummer to lose the job right after getting it," Sky agreed.

They hurried towards the desk, almost running straight into Roxy.

"Oh, hi," Bloom said. "Listen Roxy, can I ask favour of you?"  
The pink-haired girl turned and looked at them with a strange, slightly nonplussed expression. "Oh?"

Bloom paused. "Ehm, you see, we need to talk with your father. It's kinda important Sky gets some time off from work right now."  
"Oh. I see," Roxy replied, sounding completely uninterested. "You'll have to excuse me for a moment." Then she walked off.

The off-world royals stared at her as she made her way through the crowd.

"That was weird," Sky stated. "Did she seem different to you?"  
"She did. It was like she didn't recognise me at all," Bloom replied. "And that's the white ring she's wearing." She turned to the prince. "You think...?"  
"That it has hijacked her? Signs point to yes." He scratched his head with a frustrated expression. "Great, Dad's about to cause a political crisis and Roxy's brain has been stolen by bling. What do we do?"  
"You get the other guys and try to prevent your father from upsetting the neighbours with armed soldiers. I'll get the girls and try to help Roxy," the redhead replied, fishing out her phone as she began pursuing the oddly behaving girl.

Circa ten minutes later, the other girls arrived to find a very nervous looking Bloom jumping around outside.

"Where is she?" Musa asked, as they looked around.

"She managed to hail a cab two minutes ago," Bloom replied. "And with how much effort it took her to figure out how to do that, I'm really certain now that the ring has taken control of her."  
"Could that be why she got those messages?" Aisha asked. "The sender wanted to use her as a host body?"

"I don't know. And I have no idea where she is now," the Dominian princess continued. "She didn't want to answer me where she was going, didn't want me to come along and I have no frickin' clue where she went."

"So how do we pursue her?" Musa asked.

"I have a suggestion right here," Techna said with a grin, holding up two rings. "My wingpacks."

Stella rubbed her chin. "Well, it's great that we have those, but, like, I'd certainly have no clue how to operate them."  
"Fortunately, I have actually read the instruction manuals that Techna brought along," Flora said. "So while my knowledge is theoretical, it is still more complete than the rest of you."  
"Yeah. And if we combine it with that speed spell Mirta taught us, we should catch up in no time," Techna said, handing Flora a ring. "Let's do this, Flowergirl."  
"Well, this ought to be interesting," Musa dryly noted, as the girls gave the two some space.

The two rings glowed and a second later, Techna and Flora were equipped with the wingpacks. The backpack was connected to a visor, which provided the two with both eye protection and information.

"And now, for the spell," Techna said and began doing a series of poses.

"Ehm... Why the gymnastics?" Aisha asked.

"Helps me focus. Used to use my pipe, but that poor sucker got destroyed a couple of times. Melee is just not in vogue anymore," Techna replied.

As a complete opposite, Flora stood still with closed eyes, as if meditating.

The other girls felt the slight charge of magical energy as the spell took affect.

"Wow,thatfeltweird," Techna quickly said. "ButIthinkitworked."  
"You have to make an effort to slow down," Flora noted, the words slightly drawn out. "Alright, we will call when we have found out where she is going."  
"Yeah,sostayoutoftroubleuntilwe'reback," Techna stated.

Then they activated the wingpacks. Brilliant white light engulfed the skeletal joints, taking on the feathery form Bloom had come to associate with paladins. Then the two set off, shooting into the air and over the city.

Flora couldn't help but smile, as she felt the wind rushing through her hair and across her body. The device easily responded to her magic, making it almost feel like a natural extension of her body. Down below, they could hear the occasional gasp from people noticing the strange, blurry, glowing shapes zooming over the city.

"So, do you have any idea how we track her down?" Flora asked, using the visor's inbuilt intercom. "The urban environment is your forte, after all."

"Sure. See, I've gotten a feel for the traffic around here. And if the taxi only left ten minutes ago and it's around four o'clock, which it is, then it's probably stuck at the main road," Techna replied. "And since Roxy is more magical than the other people around here, she should stand out when scanned."

"Sounds like an idea." Flora paused. "We have quite efficiently just dropped being the least bit stealthy about this, have we not?"

"You said it," came the scarred girl's chirpy reply. Flora could actually visualize the grin the magenta-haired girl had to be wearing.

As they flew over the main road, the magenta haired girl activated the scanner in her visor. "Wow," she exclaimed. "I think Bloom's right to be worried."  
Flora raised an eyebrow and activated the scanner of her visor. Immediately, she noticed the issue. In the middle of the cluster of cars stuck in transition was a bright, flaring source of magical energy. "What the..." she exclaimed, before cutting her curse short. "The ring did not come off as being that magical when we found it."  
"No. And if Roxy has been possessed by it, it means somebody or something is using it as a relay. Guess we can add that to the list of mysteries." Techna took a moment to contemplate the situation. "Here's another question. Do we grab her now and hope she's willing to answer questions? Or do we see where she's going?"  
"We need the information. As long as she does not leave city limits, we should be good."  
Finally, the taxi got through the slow part of traffic and moved on, the two faeries easily following along above. Minutes later, it arrived at a dingy hotel not far from the train station.

The cab stopped and Roxy stepped out, gazing at the building.

"I think this is her destination" Flora reported.

"Then I suggest we turn off the extra speed. It's good for zipping across the skies, but I don't feel like running into a wall," Techna responded. "Would remind me a bit too much of our mission so far. Anyway, I better call the others and tell them where we are."  
"You do that."

"Hey, delays or no, you still have to pay," the chauffeur grumpily informed Roxy, as the pink-haired girl stepped towards the building.

"Oh, silly me. I almost forgot your reward," Roxy stated with barely any interest and lifted a hand. The cab was immediately blown back and rolled over twice, straight into the middle of the street, where several other cars had to jam their breaks to avoid a collision.

"Definitely not Roxy," Flora muttered, as she flew down to the cab. "Are you well, sir?"  
"No! What the fuuuuu..." The driver, who had been in the process of dragging himself out of the flipped car, stared at Flora. "Are... Are you an angel?"  
"Please just get to safety as soon as possible. There is a risk this area will end up like Gardenia downtown soon," Flora pleaded. "And if you can get your fellow citizens to back off too, that would also be beneficial."

"O-okay," the dumbstruck cab driver replied, as the two girls hurried inside the hotel.

In the main lobby, they found a receptionist nursing a bleeding wound on her head.

"Do you need help?" Techna asked. "Because that looks like it hurts."  
"No, I'm..." The receptionist paused, staring at the two.

"Miss, I will need you to focus on me," Flora stated loud and clear. "What happened?"  
"Ehm... The weird girl. She demanded I tell her if a redheaded man with three friends had a room here," the receptionist explained. "When I told her I wasn't allowed to just hand that information out, she hurled me at the cabinet... Somehow, and walked upstairs."  
Flora and Techna looked at each other.

"The Black Circle?" the scarred girl inquired.

"Most definitely." She returned her attention to the receptionist. "Madam, you might want to start calling up all guests and start evacuating them. This situation could develop in a rather dangerous manner very quickly." They left the confused hotel worker behind and hurried up the stairs.

Upstairs, Dumon knocked on the hotel room door, carrying a bag of groceries. Gantlos was the one to open the door.

"Hey. We have food again," the mohawked man proclaimed. "We'll have TV dinner for days."

Gantlos grunted with displeasure.

"What, do _you_ want to spend hours in the kitchen?"  
"Yes," the blond bluntly responded. His attention shifted down the hallway, where Roxy walked around the corner. She eyed the two, an unpleasant smile manifesting on her face.

"Roxy? Why are you...?" Dumon began, but Gantlos cut him off with a: "No. That ain't her."

"Hello, Black Circle," Roxy sweetly said, as she stepped down the corridor. "How have you been? You'll have to forgive me if I can't remember your names. It's been so long after all."  
"And I'm creeped out," Dumon stated.

"Now, it is time you ingrates pay for what you did to the White Circle," Roxy continued, raising her arms. "You will pay dearly for every single crime you've committed."

"YO, PINKY!" Techna yelled, as she and Flora ran up the stairs. "Hey, there you are. Could you stop being really super-duper creepy crazy for five minutes. That would be nice."

Roxy just glared at them for a moment, before returning her attention to the two Black Circle members. "You thought you had gotten away with it, didn't you? But now, I'll..."  
"THAT'S STILL CREEPY!" Techna yelled. "YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG, PINKY!"

"The name is Nebula," the possessed fairy snapped, as she turned around. "And you would do well to show me the respect I deserve. I am a high general and I will not be spoken down to by a bunch of neophytes like yourselves."  
"Jeez, someone pissed in her breakfast," Techna commented.

"Ah, Nebula. You'll have to forgive us for not recognising you," Ogron stated, as he and Anagan stepped out of the room. "You seem to have switched gender and lost a couple of years since we last met."  
Nebula snorted. "I am only temporarily borrowing this form. It is not as powerful as my own, but it should be sufficient to render your gang of hellions asunder."

"So what's with this dude?" Anagan asked concerned.

"Nebula. Also known as the Fairy of Death," Ogron responded, keeping his eyes on Roxy. "Don't let him touch you."

"Oh, I don't need to touch you to kill you," Nebula replied, the smile on Roxy's face growing more bloodthirsty. "Though it would be the most fitting way for you turncoats to go out. But I can make do." She smacked her hands together, producing a wave of flames that razed down the hallway.

The Black Circle ducked for cover inside their room, as the hallway became an inferno.

"Okay, stop that right now," Flora declared, as she and Techna charged forward.

"Stay out of this," Nebula stated and swung her hand. A magical barrier manifested, blocking the two fairies' path.

Still smirking, Roxy headed down the fiery corridor. She turned and faced the door to the Black Circle's room, before kicking it open. Immediately, she was blown back by one of Gantlos' shockwaves. Not only was the door blown off its hinges, she herself broke straight through the door behind her and landed inside the empty hotel room.

Meanwhile, Flora continued to work on dispelling the barrier, even as the four Black Circle members charged across the hallway to get at Roxy. With a final burst of energy, she managed to break through the magical hindrance. She stumbled and leaned against the wall, taking a couple of deep breaths.

"Drained?" Techna asked.

"Yes. But we do not have time to waste," Flora said, as she pushed herself away from the wall and marched down the smouldering corridor.

The flames were greedily devouring the walls and had already begun weakening both ceiling and floor.

As they approached the door Roxy had been flung through, a resounding crash was heard as Dumon was hurled with great force through the weakened wall and smacked into the opposite one. He groaned and got up, then noticed the girls. There was a short, awkward pause before he got into combat stance.

"Dude, is this really the time?" Techna asked, gesturing to the spreading fire.

The mohawked man paused with a surprised look. "No, I suppose not." He scratched his head. "But, aren't the two of you with..."

The building shook as another crash and several screams from frightened hotel guests was heard. The three people exchanged glances, then ran into the room. The floor was gone, as was the floor beneath that.

"Oh crap. Back to the stairs," Techna said as the two faeries hurried out of the room again.

Dumon sighed and shape-shifted into a pool of micro-organisms, which seeped down the hole.

As Techna and Flora hurried downwards, they get could feel the building occasionally shake, dust raining from ceiling. In the lobby, several people were doing their best to force their way out in a panicked stampede.

But a few were also trying to get in.

"'Scuse me. Coming through. Sorry," Stella said, as she helped the others get a foot inside.  
"TECHNA! FLORA! WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Bloom called to be heard over the din. "THE BUILDING IS ON FIRE!"  
The structure shook again, as if to punctuate her sentence.

"Okay, here's what we know. Some lunatic called Nebula has kinda hijacked Pinky's brain and is now out for the Black Circle's blood," Techna summed up. "So yeah, remember when they said that ring was dangerous? They sure as fuck weren't kidding."

"If it's the ring doing it, then the best way to stop the possession should be getting it off," Musa argued. "I mean, she will probably make it difficult, but still..."

A loud crash echoed through the lower floor.

"Sounds like an idea. Let's go," Bloom declared, as they ran down the hallway.  
They found that the conflict was currently centred in the hotel's dining room. Tables and inventory was smashed beyond all recognition. Lamps and paintings had been ripped out of the walls. Leaking pipes, sparking wires and fire added to the area's grim décor.

In one corner, Anagan was nursing a wounded arm, with Ogron in the process of helping him up. Not far from them, a scuffed Gantlos and Dumon were holding off the possessed Roxy. The pink-haired girl looked like she had gotten a couple of bruises herself, but it didn't seem to affect her much.

The Stetson-wearing man noted the arrival of the fairies. "Ogron. We've got company."  
The redhead looked up and locked eyes with Bloom. For the first time, the Dominian princess felt genuine anger from the Black Circle leader, even as he kept himself under control. "Are there any more civilians in the building?"  
"Nope. They've cleared out," Gantlos reported.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere," Nebula threatened, as she stepped forward. "We've just begun."  
"And now I am ending it. But do not think we will be running from you forever, Nebula." Ogron turned his full attention to the other fairies. "And you. Don't think we'll forget about this either." The rings on their fingers glowed and then they were gone.

Nebula paused and closed her eyes. After a few moments, she commented: "That far away, huh. Better get started walking then." She turned around, but noticed the girls were blocking the path. "What?"  
"I'm sorry, but we're not letting you take Roxy anywhere," Stella declared. "So, like, let her go right now."  
"Really? You think that's a good idea?" Nebula asked with a shrug. "Listen, your concern for your friend is... Admirable, but we both want the same. The destruction of the Black Circle. And I'm doing pretty well with that. Isn't that better than constantly having this girl hold you back because she doesn't ever believe you?"  
Bloom paused for a moment.

"Even if it is, that's still not the right way to treat Roxy," Musa angrily interjected. "That's her body. I don't care how much we have in common. If you mess with my friends, I will plant my boot so far up in your ass that you will taste my shoe polish." She paused. "Only downside is that you're wearing Roxy's ass right now."

Nebula sighed and shook her head. "I've been waiting for centuries to finally rid the world of those lowlife scum. If I have to go through you neophytes to do so, so be it." She raised her hands, flames dancing across them, and prepared to fry the girls.  
Aisha reacted quickly. With a thought, a tendril of water launched out of the nearest pool and wrapped itself around one of Roxy's hands.

"Hey, what the..." she tried, as she pulled back. With a wet swup, the tendril pulled off the white ring, which landed on the floor with a clang. Nebula stared at it for a moment, before leaping for it.

A shockwave, courtesy of Musa, hit the possessed fairy and launched her away from it.

She landed hard on the floor and bounced. She forced herself up, but the control was already slipping. "No... I've waited... For too long... _I was... So close... I need... More... Time..._ "

The voice in her head faded and Roxy blinked. She looked around at the ruined scenery with a look of complete bewilderment.

"We'll explain later," Musa said, as she helped the pink-haired girl up. "For now, let's get the fuck out of here before the building collapses on us."

"Uh... Right. Right," Roxy said, a bit stupefied by the shock.

...

Through luck, skill and a little bit of magic, the group managed to get away from the collapsing hotel. They managed to drop Roxy off at the Frutti Music Bar, promising that they'd talk about what had happened as soon as she felt better. The pink-haired girl had decided not to argue at that point. The girls had also chosen to keep the ring, sealed inside a protective field created by Flora. With those two things resolved, they hurried off to Bloom's parents' house to see how the situation was going.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? IS THERE ANY NEURAL ACTIVITY GOING ON AT ALL UNDER THAT BLOND HAIR OF YOURS!?" sounded the furious voice of Brandon through an open window.

"Oh, oh," Aisha muttered.

"Sounds like your boyfriend is already doing well," Musa snarked.

"Hey, maybe it's not him," the redhead tried.

"Who then? Your dad?" the musician questioned.

Bloom paused, then sighed. "No, you're right. Let's go in and see what's up with this."

Inside the house, a rather weird scene was playing out. Sky looked like he was both taking cover behind the sofa and Mike, who was sitting in said sofa. In the other end of the room stood Brandon, who looked like he was doing everything he could not to throttle his future ruler right then and there. Flanking him were Timmy and Riven, ready to grab him if things got out of hand. In the middle stood a rather annoyed King Erendor, tapping his foot on the carpet. Finally, Helia, Vanessa, Nabu, Mirta and several armed guards looked on with varying levels of concern. Of course, the moment the fairies entered, attention shifted to them.

"Uhm... Hi. So long story short, we resolved our problem," Bloom began. "Ehm, what's happening?"  
"This complete doofus sold off all his royal signet jewellery," Brandon fumed. "The most valuable and culturally significant jewellery he could bear as upcoming king of Eraklyon."  
"In my defence, I think all jewellery look alike," Sky tried, causing his father to groan in annoyance.

"You... You could... GRARGH!" Brandon exploded. "HOW IN THE NAME OF THE DRAGON'S FLAMING BREATH ARE YOU EVER GOING TO LEAD A COUNTRY!? IT'LL TAKE YOU ROUGHLY ONE WEEK TO MISPLACE HALF THE CITIZENRY AND SELL THE OTHER HALF FOR FIVE NUMMI TO A HARMONIAN SHOE SELLER!"

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Flora inquired, hoping to defuse the situation.

"While I don't agree with my son's participation in this mission, he is an grown man and as such I will not decide for him. He is adult enough to handle the responsibility. That being said, the jewellery is of importance to not only him, but all of us," Erendor explained. "I wanted it returned, but he said he sold it to a pawn shop."  
"Bloom. Any chance of getting it back?" Musa asked.

"Depends on what the broker and Sky agreed on," the redhead reported. "If he has exceeded the time limit, then it might still be for sale. How much did you pawn it off for?"

"Well, he gave me a good price. See, I got two thousand dollars for it," the blond prince explained.

"Hmm, I am unfamiliar with that currency," Erendor commented. "Squire, are the royal signet jewellery even close to being worth that much?" He noted the way Brandon's face contorted in anger. "Ah, I see. Low price."

"Look, if this will help, I can try to buy it back," Mike offered. "The boys and girls already have enough they need to spend money on."  
"Your aide is appreciated. But I cannot allow myself to be aided without reciprocation. It would make our royal house look weak," Erendor noted, as he reached into his pocket, withdrawing a small bag. "I assume these will sufficiently cover any expenses?"

Mike stared into it, his eyes widening. "Ho-holy mackerel," he gasped. "It's full of rubies and emeralds and... Your majesty, this is just too much. I can't accept this."  
"Nonsense. If you find yourself with too many riches, share it with others," Erendor said with a wave of his arm. "But that will be your choice. These are now yours."  
"Right. Okay then. I'll go see if I can get those things back right away," Mike reported and wandered off with a bit of a dazed look.

"Can I come out now?" Sky asked.

"NO!" Brandon ordered. "Stay behind that couch and think about what you've done."

...

The meat hit the hot pan and began sizzling, soon after filling the apartment with its aroma. The boys and girls had gathered together for dinner, both to share a moment and to discuss what had happened.

Nabu stared at the white ring, the artefact slightly glowing from the spell that encapsulated it. "So, this entity was named Nebula, correct?"  
"Yep," Techna agreed. "And he or she really, and I can't state this hard enough, _really_ didn't like them Black Circle guys. The moment they were gone, Nebula was already planning how to track them down again."

"I called Roxy. According to her, Nebula sounded male in her head," Bloom said. "Absolutely nothing like whomever contacted her in her dremas."  
"Ain't that a shame," Riven, who was helping Musa in the kitchen, said. "Had they been the same person, it would have been rather easy to figure out the how and why."

"Could Nebula be related to the White Circle?" Flora asked.

"Well, that would give him amble reason to hate the Black Circle," Nabu stated. "But that also raises questions. What is he, for one? You see, there is no entity inside this ring. It must have served as a signal relay for Nebula's magic and thoughts."  
"So that means there are two mysterious entities that have contacted Roxy, one to guide her and one to possess her," Sky counted. "But then, why would the mysterious female voice lead her to such a dangerous artefact?"  
"Maybe there's more to it," Stella suggested. "I mean, like, we hadn't even figured out that somebody could send their magic through it."  
"Yeah, Roxy was not keen on letting us run away with it," Musa noted. "We never did have the chance to study it."

"On the other hand, it would only have hurt our cause had we forced her to give it up," Flora noted.

"Here's the part I noted," Techna said. "Both Shifty and Draino seemed to think it would make perfect sense if we were working with Nebula. Why?"  
"Because we dug up the ring?" Aisha suggested. Everyone paused, then turned their attention to her. "What?" the dark-skinned princess asked. "I mean, working with Nebula would explain why we went for the ring in the first place, wouldn't it?"  
"I suppose it would. Truth be told, the Black Circle probably have information we lack and vice versa," Flora stated. "With neither of us having a complete picture, we both would have to make assumptions based on what little we do have."

"God, this is making me dizzy," Bloom groaned. "I can't believe I missed out on a surfing competition for this mess."  
"Look, I just think this is all getting kinda complicated," Riven noted. "And I'm getting kinda uncomfortable. We've got Roxy, who's at the centre of this for some reason. The Black Circle, who have their own goals. And at least two entities possibly connected to the White Circle, who both seem interested in using Roxy. To be frank, I'm starting to feel like we're seriously out of the fucking loop."  
"He has a point," Helia added. "It is becoming increasingly clear how little we actually do know about this situation."  
"And that makes us ill-suited to help poor Roxy," Mirta noted.

"True. But it's not like anyone else is lifting a finger to do something," Musa added. "I could go home with a clear consciousness if Eraklyon or Domino or somebody would send professionals to take care of this. But no, apparently they don't have the resources for that."

"And that leaves Roxy as the one bearing the brunt of the consequences," Bloom sighed. "I don't know. Have we only managed to place her in greater danger?"

"If we hadn't been here, the Black Circle would have gotten her," Musa pointed out.

"True. But there are signs indicating that they are not just the power hungry megalomaniacs we were initially told about," Flora indicated. "Ogron only gave the signal to retreat when he was sure the building had been cleared out, for example. I think they genuinely believe in their mission statement."  
"Look, just because they believe in it doesn't make what they do right," the black-haired musician argued.

"True. But it does lead me to suspect the situation is a lot more complicated than we have so far presumed. With all of these, if you will, individual players making their proverbial entrance on the scene, I am inclined to agree with Riven. We are far too uninformed to make rash judgement calls, that much is clear."  
Musa paused, before sighing. "Point."

"So what do we do now?" Bloom asked. "Sit back and wait again?"  
"No. We must try to research and study the ring," Nabu said. "It might provide some of the answers we are looking for."  
Everyone in the room took a moment to stare at the ivory surface of the ring. It seemed so harmless sealed away inside the protective bubble.

"Good idea. We totally need to learn more," Stella agreed.

"It is settled then. We will continue our daily routines, keep an eye on Roxy and do research," Brandon stated. "Helia, Mirta. I want the two of you to continue digging spells up from that tome. The speed one came in handy today from what I've heard. Now, anyone else have anything to add? No?" He paused a moment, before finishing off with: "Alright then, let's get some dishes on the table. Those stakes sure do smell delicious."


	10. Turnaround

Chapter 10: Turnaround

"So..." Bloom slowly began, fiddling with her fingers. Her and Flora had visited Roxy at the Frutti Music Bar to hear how she was doing. Now, they were sitting outside in the cool ocean breeze, with a very tired looking Earth fairy. The girl looked like she was ready to tip over at a moments notice from exhaustion.

"Before you ask, I'm feeling terrible," she said, breaking the awkward pause.

"Right." Bloom paused again, unsure what to say. "Look, I don't know how you feel, but I'd just like to tell you that what happened wasn't your fault."  
"It wasn't?" Roxy shot back. "Bloom, I was so sceptical of both you girls and the Black Circle that I thought nothing of keeping that stupid ring." She rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I'm out where I can't swim with all this. Yet I still chose to keep the ring. Why? Because a voice in my head directed me to it, so of course it couldn't do something bad to me." She sighed. "I guess I'm more of a hypocrite than I thought. I made the exact same mistake you did. Except you didn't get possessed."

The redhead looked a mite uncomfortable.  
"Roxy, the thing is that you cannot go around being sceptical of everything," Flora started. "Sooner or later you will have to choose what to trust. And that will sometimes result in mistakes."  
"Yeah, well, usually mistakes don't involve houses being burnt down," the pink-haired girl replied. She paused. "At least, not that often." She shook her head. "Point is, I kept the ring and as a result, people were hurt. How is that not my fault?"  
"Believe me, I know how you feel," Bloom said.

Roxy looked sceptical. "How?"  
"Well, on my second year, I trusted my teacher, Avalon," the Dominian princess began. "Turns out, he wasn't the same as the teacher from last year, but instead an air elemental that had been given his form by Darkar, the newest incarnation of the Shadow Phoenix. He used my trust to enchant me so he could use me to open the gates of Relix and be reborn as the Great Dragon, so he could reduce the multiverse to its natural state of endless chaos." She paused. "I almost caused the end of the world by putting my trust in the wrong place. Burned down the school library. Hurt people. So yes, I've been there."

It took a couple of moment for Roxy to closer her moth. "Seriously? The heck? Your life sounds like some sort of wacky comic book."  
"Believe me, it's not nearly as glamorous as they make it sound on TV," Bloom dryly replied. "Fact is, I wish these things didn't keep happening. It has taken its toll on me."

"These last couple of years have indeed been rather hectic," Flora agreed. "I too wish we could get a normal school year. But things being what they are, we will just have to deal with the problems as they arrive."

"I suppose," Roxy said. "By the way, you girls still have the ring, right?"  
"Well, not here, no," the redhead said. "But we have secured in back in our apartment."  
"Good. Keep it. Tell me if you find out anything, but otherwise, I want that accursed thing as far away from me as possible," the Earth fairy proclaimed. "I've barely slept from the nightmares. Dad was seriously concerned I caught some sort of virus or something. I mean, to be completely robbed of your own body. That's horrifying."

"On that note, can you tell us anything about the possessor?" Flora asked. "It might help us in the future."  
Roxy thought back. "Male voice. And I sensed a lot of hate. But he wasn't very conversational. Or maybe I just didn't know how to communicate with him while I was sealed away inside my own head."

"Interesting. And from his interactions with the Black Circle, it was obvious he had a history with them." Flora paused. "I believe that we can safely hypothesize that he is associated with the White Circle. But that does raise more questions than it answers."  
"Well, nothing new there," Bloom mumbled. "Anyway, thanks for the help, Roxy. We'll let you get some peace and quiet now."  
"Sounds good," the pink-haired girl replied and yawned. "Think I'll try taking a nap. Maybe I'll be too tired to have nightmares."

...

Ogron stood outside the junkyard's fence, staring contemplatively at the horizon. In the distance, the buildings of the city of Florana could be seen jutting up towards the sky. Months ago, he had wondered if he was getting paranoid, that he was willing to go through all the effort to set up a second fall-back point outside Gardenia. The detour had cost him and Dumon a day of work in Gardenia itself after all. Now, he was happy that he had taken the precaution.

The gravel creaked heavily beside him.

"Hello, Gantlos," the redhead said. "How is Anagan?"

"His arm is still messed up, but he should make a full recovery," the Stetson-wearing man responded. "I take it Dumon has yet to return."

"Indeed."

The two of them stood in silence.

"So, what do we do about Nebula?" the blond inquired.

"As long as he is hijacking Roxy, we will have to sever the connection and destroy the ring." He paused. "And then we can only hope that truly was the last one. Even a single one of those rings could undo everything we have worked for over the last centuries. If one of those rings fell into the wrong hands..." He trailed off.

"We'd go straight back to the old days," Gantlos muttered. He paused, scouting the horizon. "I suspect that eagle is Dumon."

"I believe you are correct."

The bird dove down from the skies and landed not far from them, before assuming the form of the mohawked man. "Hey, boss. Everything going well here?"

"Indeed. Anagan is recovering, so we might have to do the next operation without him," Ogron responded. "Now, your report."

"Well, first of all, I think the girls themselves managed to get Nebula out of Roxy," Dumon started. "She doesn't have the ring anymore and behaves normally, even if she is tired."  
"How peculiar. Anything else?"  
"Yeah. King Erendor of Eraklyon came visiting," Dumon continued. "Couldn't get close enough to hear what they were talking about, but there was definitely some yelling going on at one point. He paid Bloom's father a big bag of precious stones."

"So Bloom's adopted parents are on the payroll," Gantlos stated.

"Not surprising. Neither is it surprising that some powerful figures are bankrolling this operation," Ogr0n commented, twirling his goatee. "All of that fits what we know of the realms beyond. No, it is the fact that they themselves broke the possession that doesn't fit the pattern."  
"Actually, I had a quick word with the two fairies that showed up at the hotel incident," Dumon said. "Boss, I don't think they're working with them."  
"I hadn't thought much of it before now, but now that he mentions that, the girl with the scars did refer to Nebula as 'Pinky', probably due to Roxy's hair," Gantlos stated. "It doesn't seem like they knew who he was."

"I see your points." Ogron paused, seemingly deep in thought. "Then what happened? How was Nebula allowed to possess Roxy?"

"Perhaps they don't have as many details as we initially suspected," Gantlos pondered. "We were thorough back in the day, after all."

"I see. Yes, that is a distinct possibility. Even if they know of the ring, they may very well lack the complete knowledge of it." The redhead began pacing. "If they are merely throwing things at the wall to see what sticks, it could explain how they got into contact with him by pure chance. That would also explain the lacking elements of cooperation. If they had truly been united, one would have expected the faeries to have shown up in full force initially, rather than towards the end of the fight. Yes, that does make sense." He paused his wandering. "And that does give us some breathing room. If they have yet to formalize an alliance or even find a proper way to communicate, it will mean they have to operate on a slower pace that we initially feared."  
"And it explains why it took them so long to find the ring," Gantlos agreed.

"Indeed. Dumon, do you have an opinion?"  
"I don't know, boss," Dumon said with a shrug. "Must admit, this whole situation is getting kinda weird. Gives me some bad vibes, you know."  
"I can sympathise. But for now, let us return to Gardenia. We will have to wait for Anagan to recover, but out of all of us, he should have the easiest time catching up," Ogron stated and turned around. "I'll need to go check when the next train for Gardenia leaves."

"Don't think we can rely too much on that holding up, boss. With all that construction at Gardenia stations, they have predicted delays up and down the line for weeks to come," Dumon mentioned, as he and Gantlos followed their superior.

...

The store was filled with the hustle and bustle of shoppers going to and fro, talking, going through wares and arguing loudly about wallpaper. This meant that navigating around was an intricate dance of careful movements, which would not at all be improved by everyone having their own ideas about how to follow the shopping list.

It felt almost homely to Flora. Certainly, even on Limphea people knew how to make shopping complicated. It seemed to be a universal constant. Not that she was blaming anyone. After all, she herself was contributing to the many delays.

"This one is healthier," she argued about a package of bread. "It contains a lot of fibres, which we will need."  
"Yeah, but it's also more expensive," Helia noted. "We should probably go for something cheaper. I mean, I know we just got a lot of money from Sky's father, but still..."

"Maybe we should buy something with a bit more flavour to it," Mirta suggested. "This bread is kinda, you know, dry."  
Flora paused. "Deary, bread is supposed to be dry."

"Well, yeah, but, you know, taste wise," the redhead tried.

"Maybe. But, I mean, it is just bread," Helia tried. "It's really just there to hold whatever we put on it. Might as well go for the cheapest."  
"But are we not just going to be in the exact same situation once we have to figure out what to put on the bread?" Flora inquired.

Mirta sighed. "Probably. How far are we through the list?"  
"Barely halfway."  
"And we've been here for an hour," Helia noted, checking his phone. "Good thing we didn't bring the others. Riven would have started frothing right about now."

"Maybe we just need to take a break and refocus," Flora suggested, putting the bread back. "Taking a step back can sometimes help one gain perspective."  
"Perspective on buying bread. This is getting weird," Mirta noted.

"Well, we are weird people," Helia commented.

"Anyway, so how is it going with looking through the big tome of spells?" the Limphean brunette asked her companions.

"Much like the shopping list, barely halfway," Helia said.  
"It is very dense. And many things are way above our level," Mirta continued. "A few things we have already learnt back over the last couple of years."  
"And if we mess with the wrong spell... Well, at least we'll save the Black Circle a lot of trouble," Helia stated. "But it is worth all the hard work for the gems we dig out. Like the speed spell."  
"Or the teleportation spell we found yesterday. Though I admit, I am a bit nervous about that one," the ex-witch admitted. "It's one of those things I could see going horribly wrong. Imagine if you only teleport part of yourself."  
"I'd rather not," Helia squeamishly said, making a face. "That's just uncomfortable to think about."  
"We should probably consider making time to find a way to safely train in its use," Flora remarked. "That way, we will not have any unwanted incidents when we finally do need to use it for something serious. After all, there are many ways in which such a spell could come in handy. I do look forward to seeing what else you two will dig out."  
"So do we," Helia said as he looked around. "Anyway, we should probably get back to picking out bread. Looks like we aren't the only ones who want access."  
"Oh?" Mirta asked then noticed a couple of annoyed customers behind the trio. "Oh, sorry. Sorry. Here, let me get that out of the way."

...

Stella, Bloom, Techna, Aisha and Musa had all gone for a walk, trying to enjoy their Sunday off and the nice weather. The former had mostly spent the trip talking about everything between heaven and earth, mostly just for the sheer pleasure of having the opportunity to talk about something not completely serious.

But Musa had been walking around in a contemplative mood, barely acknowledging what the others were saying most of the time. And when she finally did answer anything, it was with short replies before sinking into contemplation again.

Finally, as they had almost crossed the park, she stopped and stated: "You know what? I think we're playing right along with what they want."

The others stopped.

"Like, that sentence could tots use some context," Stella mentioned, scratching her neck. "What?"

"The Black Circle. The way we've been doing all this so far," the black-haired musician insisted. "The whole way we've been operating. It's all according to their script."

Techna blinked. "Cacophony, what did you eat for breakfast? I think you need to give it a break before your brain completely boils over."

"Okay, listen," Musa insisted. "Because I really think I'm on to something. What is the greatest power the Black Circle commands right at this very moment?"

"The ability to remove our magic?" Bloom suggested.

"Near indestructibility?" Stella brought up.

"The power to rip off everything that made Fancypants cool?" Techna offered.

"No. Obscurity," Musa insisted. "The fact that no one is aware what they are doing. You think the average citizen of Earth would appreciate these guys running everything behind the scenes?"

Bloom paused. "Well, I think it might depend on which country we're talking about, but if I know my fellow Americans right, they won't be happy."

"Exactly. So why are we also doing it?" Musa asked. "We should be out there blowing the whole thing wide open. We should let everyone know magic is real. Once that gets out, we might actually be able to get help for protecting Roxy. If nothing else then because she's a citizen."  
"But do remember that it is also their dedication to remaining unknown that has kept us relatively safe from the Black Circle, as they have so far been unwilling to make moves too often," Aisha said. "If we remove that element from the equation, I'm afraid there's a serious risk that they will come after us relentlessly."

"Might actually make the realms pay notice for once," Stella huffed.

"But hasn't us keeping ourselves anonymous also protected us?" Bloom asked.

"Maybe back when you only occasionally popped back to Earth," Musa said. "But they already know who your parents are. And I doubt it is anything but a question of time before they figure out where we live. If they don't already know, that is."

"She has a point," Techna admitted, rubbing her chin. "We might actually benefit more from revealing this. I could start posting some videos on the internet, for example."  
"Everybody would just call it a Photoshop job," the redhead said. "No, it'll need to be a bit more tangible than that."  
"Tangible like what happened last Friday?" the black-haired musician inquired.

Bloom blinked. "The hotel thing? Is that what you're referring to?"

"Yeah. Wait, let me guess," Musa sighed. "You haven't checked the newspaper, have you?"

The redhead looked a bit sheepish. "Sorry. Checking up on Roxy and everything else kinda kept me busy. What do they say?"  
"Well, Techna and Flora did get noticed," the Harmonian fairy said, as she pulled a copy of the newspaper out of her backpack. "Check it out."  
"Angels of Tulip Street," Bloom read aloud. "Yesterday, another strange disaster rocked Gardenia to its core as..." She trailed off into mumbling as she continued reading. "Wait. Two winged and helmeted beings descended from the skies to assist those in danger, according to eyewitness accounts. Already, several people are attributing the complete lack of deaths to being a miracle of God." She looked at the others. "Okay, this could get out of hand."  
"Yeah, mind explaining this one, Firetop? I mean, you already mentioned who God is. So what is up with angels?" Techna asked.

"Okay, quick lesson. Angels are the messengers and warriors of God. They look like people with white, feathery wings," Bloom explained. "They are said to help humans, sometimes saving them from danger and pointing them in the right direction when they have lost control of their life."

"So they're paladins?" Stella asked.

"No, they... Well, actually I can see a couple of similarities," the redhead said, as she paused. "Oh geez, we're going to have pilgrims flooding the city if they start to think that Gardenia has become some sort of battleground between the forces of good and evil. We really need to do something about this."

"How about we tell people the truth?" Musa repeated. "We stop running and hiding. Instead, we just tell them all what's what."  
"Huh. Maybe then we'll be the next ones in the newspaper," Aisha said.

"Oh God no," Bloom erupted, face going pale. "I am going to snap if I have to deal with both the Black Circle, the ring, journalists and swarms of overly devoted pilgrims. If we do anything like this, we'll have to hide who we are or we risk we're the ones getting locked up by the government."

"So be open while in hiding. Well, there's a paradox for ya," Techna commented mirthfully.

"Look, maybe we should talk with the others before we jump the gun and start revealing the truth left and right," the redhead suggested. "I mean, I see your point, but they may have something of their own to add. Quite frankly," she admitted, rubbing her neck. "All this jumping straight into things is starting to really get out of hand."  
"Huh. You, like, sounded almost like Flora there for a sec'," Stella noted. "I mean, not that it's a problem. I totally agree with you. It's just kinda funny."  
"Hey, I'm fine with that too," Musa said and shrugged. "I just wanted to throw it out there."

Then Bloom's phone rang and she picked it up. "Bloom here. Please be good news." She paused. "Hey Jason, how are you doing? Why are you apologizing?" She stopped. "Okay, what do you mean when you say that Andy is freaking out?"

...

"You WHAT!?" Bloom asked flabbergasted. "You gave him coffee when he was like that? WHY!?"

"Because that always makes me calm down," Thomas carefully replied. "But I can see it kinda had the... Well, opposite effect."  
They both glanced at Andy. The boy was practically vibrating as he was telling a long, rambling and incoherent story to a series of desperate looking receptionists.

"Trouble is, the big cheese is gonna drop by any second now," Jason stated. "Hopefully, you can calm him down before that."  
"With him hyped up on caffeine? I'm not a magician." Bloom paused, then briefly considered if she actually actually was qualified to be called a magician.

"Just give it a shot, please," Thomas begged. "I have no idea how he's going to react if he blows this."  
The redhead took a deep breath and stepped over to the rambling youth.

"What's going on?" a man asked, as he entered the lobby. He wore a blue suit and had hair the colour of hay, bangs of it framing his face. "Is everything alright?"  
"Eh, kinda," Jason stated. "My man here, Andy, is here for an audition. Trouble is, poor guy's got nerves like a cat in a rocking chair factory. So, my buddy Thomas here, who's also part of the audition, tried to give him some coffee to steady himself." Jason shook his head, his tall purple hair billowing back and forth. "Real bad idea, that was. So now he's talking like a waterfall at everyone and everything. So we called in his ex to disarm him. Wouldn't want him to blow it just because he got a coffee shock."  
"No, that would be a shame. But to be fair, he wouldn't be the first who had a minor freak-out before an audition." The man paused. "Or an exam. Or a job interview. In fact, there are many such situations. Anyway, so how's the calming him thing going?"  
"His ex is one the case as we jabber. They're good friends, so it should work. She knows him pretty well," Thomas said. "Ah, see. Already looks like he's calming down again."

"Do you think a couple of words of encouragement will help?" the man asked. "I've worked here for a long time, so I can speak from experience."  
"You know, that could work," Jason agreed. "Certainly better than throwing him in the fountain outside. Would be a shame if he had to audition while soggy."  
"I am just so nervous and excited, but also scared and excited, because..." Andy rambled.

"Andy, shh, calm down," Bloom tried. "Remember to breathe. You remember the breathing exercises we learned, right?"  
"Yes, yes, but it's just, you know, any moment now and I have to do something to impress him and..." Andy paused, as the two noted the suited man. "Can I help you?"  
"Yes, I hear you're having a bit of trouble," the man said. "Listen, I've worked here for a long time, so let me tell you something. If you're here for an audition, that means we've already seen something special in you. This is mostly just a formality. Learning to set things up, see if we can work as a team, that sort of stuff. Only thing you have to prove is that you can work in a studio." He paused. "That and that you didn't autotune or something like that. We've had a couple of cheaters try to pull that."

"Re-really?" Andy asked. "That... That's good to hear. Thank you, Mr... Whomever you are."  
"The name's Jason Queen," the suited man said with a smile. "I'm the one you'll be performing an audition for."

"HARGUBLAR!" Andy yelled and jumped back like he had gotten an electric shock, stumbling into a chair. Both fell over with a crash.

Queen winched. "Maybe I should have waited a few more minutes before saying that."  
"Or worn a disguise in the studio," Bloom suggested, as she walked over to help her ex up. "But at least you seem to have calmed him down."

"Yeah, all the way down to the floor," the Suits Jason remarked.

...

Musa, Techna, Aisha and Stella found themselves in the Gardenia park, pondering what to do now that Bloom had left them behind and they had nothing to do.

"Should we go shopping?" Stella asked.

"Nah, Flora, Mirta and Helia are handling that," Musa replied.

"No, I meant as in shopping shopping," the blonde clarified. "You know, go see if there's some nice clothes, jewellery or something like that we could look at."

"That sounds like a profound waste of my time."  
"I dunno. I'd like to get a better idea of Earth culture. Oh, maybe we should rent a movie," Techna suggested. "We could have a movie night, with snacks and stuff."  
"But if we were to have such a night, shouldn't we get everyone to help pick out movies?" Aisha asked.

"Eh, point."

"Well, I am totally bored," Stella sighed and leaned back in the park grass. "But, like, strangely enough, I tots don't care. Feels nice to have the time to be thoroughly bored."  
"Yeah, boring is definitely not the word I'd use to describe the last couple of months," Techna agreed. "But hey, we could also just sit here and be bored. You know, chill out, turn the brain off and just enjoy life."

"You know what? I actually like that idea," Musa said, as she leaned back. "Turning my brain off after all of that hullabaloo with Roxy, the Black Circle and the ring is just what I need."

They all sat and lay in silence for a while.

"Ah, this is the life," Techna sighed happily. "Just leaning back and enjoying the weather."  
"Bloom said we should take the time to do so, as it should get colder soon," Aisha noted.

"Really? How cold?" Stella asked.

"She said we would soon experience a cruel blast of one degree below ideal surfing weather." The princess of Tides paused. "I am almost completely certain that she was making fun of things."

"Sounds like it," Musa mumbled, as she relaxed in the shade of a tree.

...

"I am not entirely convinced this is a good idea," Flora said, as the gang gathered in the girls' apartment, the orange sunlight of the setting sun illuminating the room. "As you yourselves have brought up, we could risk the Black Circle escalating. It is not in our interest to have this conflict run off tracks." She paused, before quietly adding: "More than it already has, that is."

"On the other hand, maybe the people of Earth will help us," Sky suggested. "This is their planet too and they should have a say in all this. The Black Circle has kinda just been operating behind everyone's back."  
"Yeah, but no guarantee they won't side with them," Riven added. "Magic might be all kinds of scary to these people. Many have never seen it before. So we risk suddenly having the Black Circle being backed up by the police."

"And that's if we assume the government and the Black Circe aren't already working together," Brandon said. "Then again, neither can we presume that they are. We are operating with dangerously limited data on this mission."

"Okay, but let's forget about the Black Circle, Roxy and all that for a moment," Musa said. "Shouldn't the people of Earth be informed that magic exists? Don't they have the right to know that?"

"I suppose they do," Bloom mumbled. "But if we do it too obviously, we will be swarmed by journalists."  
"And in that case, the Black Circle will definitely find out where we live," Flora stated.

"Alright, I see your point and raise you this," Musa said and nodded at Techna, who snapped her fingers. "I had her record something earlier."

The room's television flickered for a moment, before a woman with long brown hair and a burly, grim looking man with glasses appeared on the screen, both of them sitting in a studio.

"And now for the next story, where we take a look at the recent events that have plagued the city of Gardenia," the woman said. "With me tonight is Mr. Vernon Johnson, investigator in Gardenia. Mr. Johnson, the police are working with three related crime scenes and yet are completely clueless. What is going on?"  
"We are actually reviewing a couple of older cases for similarities," the man said. "So we may actually have to up the number of linked incidents."  
"But doesn't that just make it seem even more like the police have no idea what they're doing?" the woman asked.

The man shrugged. "The public has a very skewed view of how our work functions, which I hope to help dispel with this interview. These crime scenes, though I cannot give too many details, are different from the ones we usually deal with. Since we lack a precedent to work with, we have to start from square one. The thing is that while vandalism and damage from unruly youngsters is not an unknown, not even in Gardenia, there are several elements that are completely new. For example, consider the time frame. The Vermilion Lounge Parking Lot incident, for example, resulted in nine destroyed cars, twenty-five damaged ones, considerable damage to the asphalt and two big roots being excavated. Yet this happened in a manner of minutes. Similarly, the Soma Inc. Industrial Lot incident resulted in similar damages, also in a matter of minutes. And while the Hotel Railway incident lacks some of the elements the two others have in common, the elements that _are_ in common are similar enough that we can reasonably suspect a connection. In all cases, we see large scale, seemingly randomized destruction over a very small time frame. The fire that consumed Hotel Railway started and spread through the building seemingly in a matter of seconds and there were several signs inside of non-fire related damage, including several broken walls and floors. And in all cases, people have reported seeing things that individually might be dismissed as hysteria, but together paint an odd picture. The most famous ones are the Angels of Tulip Street and the Dock Avenue Monster. But even at the Parking Lot incident we have reports of yelling and people running away from the area at the time the damage was done. Quite frankly, this case would be ridiculous if not for all the physical evidence left behind. This is why progress has been so slow for us. There is simply no precedent for this."  
"And what of the people suggesting a more supernatural explanation?" the interviewer asked.

"I can see why. People are easy to point to gods, fairies and whatnot when things like these happen. It is comforting in the face of the unknown. But despite the oddities, I still feel certain we shall find a logical conclusion to this eventually. As I said, we are reviewing some old cases in light of these recent events, which should help establish more of a pattern."

"Anything specific you can share?"  
"I'm afraid I cannot as of now, as the investigation is still ongoing."  
The recording stopped.

"You see?" Musa asked. "How long before they start noting that things only seem to get weird when Bloom is in town? That should make them suspicious. Look, things are already moving ahead, whether we like it or not."  
"Yeah. Best thing we can do is ride the wave," Techna agreed.

The people in the room exchanged glances.

"I will have to agree," Nabu finally stated. "At this point, too much has happened. Unless we want to leave everything behind and retreat to the other worlds, we will have no choice but to deal with it. In that case, our best bet is to deal with it on our terms." He paused. "I should probably have been more vigilant with my sign, but oh well."

Flora sighed. "Very well then, I cannot argue against that. But if we are to do this, we need a plan and we need one that makes sense. No running around and yelling at people about how we are fairies or we will be institutionalized before you can say Alfea."

"Agreed. But for now, let's get some rest," Brandon said, as he got up from the chair. "If this is going to happen, we will need to be refreshed."  
"I don't think we've ever been fresh enough for whatever tends to come in our direction," Helia noted, as he also rose from his chair.


	11. Fairly Odd Heroes

Chapter 11: Fairly Odd Heroes

Roxy stretched as she walked outside the Frutti Music Bar, found a bench where the ocean breeze would hit her and waited. The fairies had been visiting every day to make sure she was alright and the Earth fairy had no doubts that they, or at least one of them, would come by today. They had sorta adopted the collective role as her psychiatrist, since any actually trained professional from Earth would conclude she was either faking or completely delusional. Either way, not good.

With all that in mind, it really wasn't a surprise that one of them showed up. The surprise was more who showed up.

"Musa?" Roxy began, as the black-haired musician sat down on the other side of the bench.

"You sound surprised," she noted.

"Well, it's just... You know, out of all of you girls, we haven't really talked much," Roxy noted. "Last time we really talked, you were mostly yelling at me."  
"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," Musa replied. "This whole Black Circle thing has just put me on edge. I get pissy when people do what they do."

"Why?" Roxy asked. "What's is it that is so bad about losing access to your magic?"

The Harmonian fairy paused. "Well, for most of us who have grown up with it, it would be like losing a limb. No, more than that, actually. Magic is often closely tied with who you are as a person. It would be like losing a part of yourself." She paused, a contemplative look on her face. "But that's not the only reason I get angry, of course. Your planet has mostly forgotten what magic is. It's become relegated to myth and legend. The energies are so stale, that every time we've been doing anything major, we've spent days recuperating. It's just... A shame. Magic can make life so much easier in so many ways. Imagine, doctors able to heal fractures with a touch, gardeners who can make entire fields sprout on command and everything else like that." She sighed. "You all just seem to be missing out. If the people of Earth don't want magic, then... Well, I won't get it, but I could at least respect it. But they don't get the choice. The Black Circle has robbed them of that. And that pisses me off. So whenever you say that you distrust us equally, I kinda feel like I've been put on the same shelf as them."  
"Look, I never meant anything bad about you as a person when I've said that," Roxy clarified. "I just want to be careful. My entire world-view has been thoroughly flipped upside down."

"Yeah. I shouldn't have lost my head like that. But now, things will chance. I've convinced the others that we have to reintroduce Earth to magic."  
"Sounds like a tall order."  
"It is. We'll just have to start locally. With a superheroine gig."  
Roxy raised an eyebrow. "What, you're going to be jumping around town in colour coordinated spandex?"

"Ehm... Well, hopefully not. I handed the costume design over to Techna, with Flora instructing her to make it practical," Musa explained. "And she's just barely agreeing to this as it is, so I think she will veto anything that comes out too ridiculous."

"And if not, I could always use a good laugh."  
"Oh, yeah, that reminds me of why I'm here to begin with," Musa noted. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Still the occasional bad dream, but its slowly fading, thank God," Roxy remarked. "And the ring?"  
"Nabu has it locked down in a little forcefield in the corner of the boys' apartment," Musa remarked. "Even if you were to come visit, it wouldn't be able to do anything." She paused, folding her arms behind her head. "But we also haven't made any progress on uncovering anything. And we have to be careful not to end up, no offence, like you did."

"None taken. I goofed," the pink-haired girl admitted.

"Right. And I imagine you'd have told us if you had any more dream messages." Musa groaned with frustration. "It's annoying. I honestly feel like we aren't getting anywhere. Like we're just stuck waiting for something to happen. I suppose that is also part of why I suggested this operation to make people believe again. It feels like we're now doing something to undo what the Black Circle has done. Besides that, we can only wait for somebody to get a breakthrough with the ring or for you to have a dream, because we're out of clues in any other regard."

"Well, if I get any messages, I'll be sure to tell," Roxy remarked as she got up. "Anyway, excuse me for a moment. I need to go check on Artu."

...

When Musa returned to the girls' apartment, she found them standing around in the living room as if expecting something. "Hey girls. What's up?"  
"Techna said she finished her designs for how we can hide our identities while assisting around town," Bloom informed her.  
"Oh, cool," Musa remarked, as she took her jacket off. "So what is the plan, that two of us will be using the wingpack and the rest go on foot?"  
"That does seem to be the initial idea," Aisha remarked.

The black-haired musician looked around. "Where is Stella?"

Bloom shrugged. "Not sure."

"Alright everyone, now we're cooking," Techna said, as she pushed a wheeled and cloth covered table out from her room, alongside a beaming Stella.

"Stella? What where you doing in there?" the Dominian princess asked both surprised and a little worried.

"Why wouldn't I be in there?" the blonde asked. "Techna has long recognised my artistic abilities and asked me to help give the helmets and accompanying jumpsuits a touch of colour."

Most of the girls turned to stare at Flora.

"Do not look to me. I stopped involving myself after I had approved the basic template," she stated.  
"Oh no," Musa groaned. "We're done for."  
"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Stella asked angrily while pouting.

"Well... You just have a very unique style that sometimes clashes with our personal taste," Mirta tried diplomatically.

"Yeah. It usually kinda looks... Off," Bloom tried.

"Oh really. Feast your eyes upon this," the Solarian princess said and pulled the tablecloth that hid the helmets off.

"That feast is poisoned," Flora muttered.

"What is that?" Musa asked, face stuck between revulsion and fascination. "How did you make those colours? No, scratch that, what _are_ those colours? I feel seasick just from looking at them."

"I've designed them with an eye towards beautiful Earth animals," Stella continued and picked up a strange teal mess of a helmet. "This one, for example, was inspired by the lovely hummingbird."  
"After it was run over by a truck, I imagine," Musa commented, causing Bloom to snicker.

"Hey, cut that out. They're not that bad."  
"My professional education in colour composition is currently screaming," Aisha remarked. "That part of me might actually die if I physically touch them."

"They are very... Vivid," Mirta tried, doing her best to be nice. "Very heavy on... Contrast. And it's all very... Eye catching."  
"Only because you'd want to rip them out after seeing those," Musa snarked.

"Hey, I for one think they're just fine," Techna insisted. "We will definitely stand out with these."  
"And cause every person in the vicinity to think they're on acid," Bloom remarked. "Listen, they aren't painted on the inside too, right?"  
"Duh, of course not," Stella replied, rolling her eyes. "Who would see it?"  
"We would. Right before our heads would detonate," the black-haired musician continued to snark.

"Well, I will say this. You have refrained from adding any unnecessary elements to them. And considering camouflage is not part of this operation, I do suppose that there is no direct harm in wearing these... Very vivid uniforms," Flora commented.

"See. I knew you'd all come around," Techna said with a smile. "You hear that, Suntop? They're going to wear them."  
"Yes, the enthusiasm really makes me feel like my hard work is tots appreciated," the blonde grumbled.

"Hard work? What, did you slam dunk them into a couple of paint buckets?" Musa asked. "Or did you use them as a shield to fend off an angry painter? Seriously, those things are covered in more pain than paint."  
Stella looked like she was about to flip out. Then she suddenly breathed out and began to smile. "Alright then. Since you think I'm such a bad artist when I make something I like, I'll get you the uniform I thought ended up wrong." She grabbed one of the colourful helmets and uniforms, before stalking off.

"Now you've done it, Cacophony," Techna chuckled. "She's bringing the ugly one out just for you."  
"Please, I sincerely doubt that SPIRITS!" she exclaimed, as Stella came back and placed a helmet on the table. "What... What did you do to that poor helmet?"  
"It's, like, quite the disaster, right?" Stella said. "I was trying to go for a moth motive, but it tots didn't work."  
"It looks like you patched it together from a hobo's corpse," Musa insisted. "Did you make this by grabbing spare parts at the local morgue? It looks fucking unholy, that's what it does."

"It does kinda have that... Sickly sheen of dead flesh," Flora agreed, tilting her head.

"I feel like someone should say klaatu barada nikto before removing it from the table," Bloom remarked. She paused as the others glanced at her. "Sorry, Earth pop culture reference."  
"Anyway, I'm not wearing that," Musa insisted.

"Does anyone else want it?" Stella sweetly asked. A variety of insistent nos were heard. "Well, I guess you don't have much choice then."  
"That can't be right. What about the one you took out?" Musa asked, sounding a tad bit desperate.

Stella's smile became a degree more predatory. "You will never find it."

...

Once the uniforms had been taken back to their storage closet and Musa had given up begging for mercy from a merciless Stella, most of the girls split up to do their own thing. Seeing an opportunity, Techna took a moment to ask Flora: "Can we talk for a moment? Got a couple of things I want to go over."

"Sure. We can sit over here," the brunette said, as she headed over to a corner of the living room, sitting down in two of the varied chairs they had. "What can I help you with?"

The magenta-haired girl looked around. "Hey, where did Pumpkin go? She was here not two seconds ago."  
"Oh, she went to help Helia. They are still looking for spells. Some of them look very promising," the Limphean noble explained. "So far, our greatest issue is finding opportunities to train them. These are not spells we want to try to improvise."

"So I gather. At least we've made some progress with that there blink around spell. Anyway, she and Helia are really getting along," Techna continued conversationally.  
"Indeed. He is a very supportive person," Flora confirmed. "We are lucky to have him with us."  
"Right. And you have also been spending a lot of time with him," the scarred girl noted. "In fact, you two also seem to be getting close. Going out shopping, studying spells. Mirta talked about getting Bloom to help her get some cinema tickets for the three of you."

"Indeed. Is there a point you are trying to make?" Flora asked wonderingly.

"Well, I guess I'm just curious," Techna said and shrugged. "He's a nice guy, don't get me wrong. Very reserved and shy though. Good artist. But Mirta hangs out with him a lot and you have begun to match that. I guess I'm just wondering why."  
"You make it sound so weird," Flora remarked. "Helia is a good man with a noble soul. I may not agree with his philosophy of pacifism, but I respect it. He is kind hearted, supportive and has an artistic side that I cannot help... But..." Flora paused as her eyes widened. It was as if a light switch suddenly flipped on with fearsome force, causing the usually very restrained noble to blurt out: "Oh, fuck me."

Techna winced. "Yeah, sorry. I figured as much, but you seemed kinda... You know, out of the loop. Didn't mean to sweep your legs away, Flowergirl, but it was getting kinda dumb."  
"I... I do not understand," Flora said with a worried look on her face, as she got up from her chair and started pacing. "How could I overlook it? I... And Helia..."  
"Yeah, seems like it," Techna remarked. "Look, I don't blame ya for not noticing. Seems like it very much snuck up on you. It happens, don't worry."  
"Don't worry?" Flora echoed, as she turned around. "How could I not worry? I don't know what to do."  
"Oh, wow, cool down," Techna quickly said, as she held up her hands. "That was two abbreviations in so many sentences, girl. Take a deep breath, alright."

"Yes. You are right. Loss of self-control will do little to remedy the situation," Flora agreed and took a couple of deep breaths. "I should not panic." She paused. "But then what should I do?"  
"Listen, I'm not an expert, but I do know a few things," Techna started. "First of all, love is not a finite resource. Don't be afraid that this thing will eat away at what you and Pumpkin have. B, take a while to sort your feelings out. You are just about ready to freak and even you could end up making some real bad choices if you don't take a moment to breathe. And part three, once you have had time to think, talk with them. You are all adults, aren't you? You should be able to figure this out."

"Right. Those are indeed sound advice." Flora looked contemplative for a moment. "Though I must admit, I am very nervous. While not comparable to real life, common tropes in my romance novels do suggest that these situations rarely pass by without some drama."  
"Drama and emotions go together like guns and bullets," Techna remarked with a shrug. "And often cause just as much damage. But really, just don't be a baby about it and you will be fine." She paused. "I know, it's a lot easier said than done, but try to keep it in mind, alright?"

...

The next day after work, both the boys and the girls gathered together to go over the details of the plan.

"Alright then. Let us go over this one more time," Brandon started, standing before the assembled people. "The goal is to create awareness of magic without risking us becoming a target. To do so, we have whipped up some disguises for the girls."  
"So, why are only they getting some?" Riven asked. "Unless we're planning on not helping."  
"Well, I suppose you could always demonstrate the power of magic by getting run over or something," Brandon remarked dryly. "But no, the reason is that a combination of our uniforms and aircycle helmets should be enough. Bloom has assured me that the uniforms don't resemble any well-known organizations, so we don't risk misunderstandings. Furthermore, since most of us have as much magic as your average teaspoon, we have to let the girls get the spotlight." He paused, looking over the group. "Unless you're hankering for said spotlight, Nabu?"

"No, I believe I shall demonstrate solidarity and remain as anonymous and unknown as my good friends here," the dark-skinned magi declared nobly. "It would simply be too much for them to also see their good friend leave them in the dust. I shall sacrifice the opportunity for their sake and remain in the sidekick squadron."

"See, if we dropped a house on him and had the girls heal him, that would demonstrate magic," Sky insisted.

"Sky, quit plotting the demise of your team-mates," Brandon casually ordered. "Alright then. On another note, Bloom mentioned that the police will most likely see what we do as a form of vigilantism. And no doubt the Black Circle will figure out what we're up to pretty quickly. So speed will be of the essence. Fortunately, thanks to our research team and Nabu, the rings that store your uniforms also work as a gate ring, allowing you to quickly warp back to the apartment when necessary. But also make sure to stick around long enough to give people an impression of what is going on. Hopefully, that will diffuse some of the rumours going around."  
"Eh, sounds easy enough. Beat up some bad guys, do some PR, vanish. We've been doing that for ages," Techna brought up.

"Well then. Seems like everyone is on the same page," Brandon remarked. "Dismissed."  
"I still think this situation has become truly ridiculous when this is the best plan we have," Flora dryly noted, as they all got up.

"Well, without further clues, it's the only way we have to fight the Black Circle's influence," Aisha mentioned. "We could of course just not do anything, but I suspect that would just lead us to be on the defensive with the Black Circle taking all the initiative, which seems equally as bad."

"It would be easier if Roxy would just come with us back to Alfea," Musa mentioned. "But she doesn't want to. So this is the best way to keep her safe."

The Limphean brunette sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I am supposed to be a fourth year fairy in training. Instead, I am running around on a foreign planet battling an ancient conspiracy. I do confess that sometimes I feel like I have lost control of my life."

"Don't worry, Flora. We'll make it," Mirta said encouragingly. "We've handled worse problems so far."

Flora stared at her for a moment with a weird mixture of discomfort and joy, before smiling and saying: "You are right, deary. We have. Still does not mean I enjoy it. Anyway, if you will excuse me, I need to go get some water."  
The three girls followed her with their eyes as the brunette hurried to the kitchen.

"Did she... Seem a bit strange to you two?" Mirta carefully asked.

"I think this messy situation is stressing her," Musa remarked. "I don't blame her. It's a mess, alright."

Techna made an effort to seem interested in a nearby painting.

...

The next day, Flora and Stella walked down one of the streets of Gardenia in silence.

"Ugh," the blonde finally sighed. "Like, what's got you so quiet today, Flora?"  
"First of all, I am considering some things. Private things that I am not yet inclined to discuss with others," Flora made clear. "Second of all, I feel like I am spending my free time rather unproductively with this superhero idea."  
"Still not convinced?" the Solarian princess inquired.

The brunette shook her head. "Look, I get why. The ignorance that the people of Earth suffer from is an injustice that should be corrected, Black Circle or no. But this seems silly. Calling in a press conference or TV crew would be more productive. The only reason we are avoiding that is that we do not want to get swarmed with journalists." She rubbed her chin. "This whole thing seems very contrary. We want to dispel the ignorance, but not get known for it. I am not convinced this disguised vigilante shtick is not just going to result in more misinformation, if we are even lucky enough to stumble across a crime in progress. Furthermore, there is a certain feeling of arrogance to it."  
"Arrogance?" Stella asked.

"Yes. Quite frankly, it is beginning to bug me that we may have started to let our past accomplishments get to us," the Limphean noble clarified. "Think about it. Why should _we_ run around committing vigilante justice? Earth has policemen, fire-fighters and doctors. Sure, magic makes many of those things easier, but to presume we should just waltz in and do this... Is that not what we agreed on was the Black Circle's problem? That they took on such authority with no oversight. Yet here we are on a non-sponsored mission, one which none of us have been trained for, ready to waltz around and show them non-magical Earth citizens how it is done. And why? Purely because of what we have accomplished so far. It reeks not only of arrogance, but of hypocrisy."

Stella sighed. "You're right, you know. It does. But, like, I have to agree with Musa. What else can we do? I don't think Bloom was joking when she said that any more hounding by the press would make her start setting fire to people. And we still have to keep Roxy safe." She folded her arms behind her head. "Frankly, like, if you have found some magical solution to all these issues, I'd love to hear it, because I'm totally blank."  
"I do acknowledge that it is not so easy," Flora commented. "But still..."

Suddenly, there was a loud ringing alarm sound and both girls looked across the street at a jewellery store. Its doors burst open and five men and women in black clothes stormed through, before spreading out.

"STOP! THIEVES!" an older man yelled, as he ran out of the door too.

The masked robbers vaulted over cars and crawled up fire escape ladders, quickly vanishing into the urban environment.

Stella blinked. "Uhm, like, that happened. That would be our cue, right?"  
"I cannot believe I am subjecting myself to this," the brunette mumbled, as she grabbed her phone and called. "Flora here. We have a situation. Five parkour artists have just robbed a jewellery store." She paused. "No, I am serious."

"So, we go into an alley and transform then?" Stella asked, as the brunette put the phone away.

"I suppose that is indeed what we have to do," the Limphean noble sighed with resignation.

One of the thieves vaulted over a trash bin and ran down an alley. The plan was simple. Spread out after the robbery to minimize the chance of being followed, change clothes at predetermined drop-off points, then meet up to drive out of the city. It seemed to be a fool-proof plan.

He rounded a corner and was immediately blinded by a bright light.

Turns out, it wasn't a fairy-proof plan.

He blinked as he tried to focus on the two helmeted girls in strangely coloured jumpsuits who stood in front of him.

"Alright, criminal, halt it right there," Stella declared while posing.

"Must you?" Flora inquired.

"Of course, that's part of the fun. Come on, live a little," the blonde insisted.

"Alright missies. You two better scram, or I'll..." the parkour artist tried as he drew his gun. A long string of plant matter shot out of the side of the alley and pulled his arm to the side, before attempting to pry the weapon out of his hand. "What... The fuck is this?! LET GO, YOU STUPID WEED!"

"I am just saying, doing poses and yelling catchphrases would make me feel unprofessional," Flora continued, as the thief struggled with the plant. "More so than these ludicrous outfits do."

"Come on, at least you get the wingpack," Stella replied.

Finally realising the plant was not going to let him get the gun back, the thief let it go. "Alright. Now I'm pissed." He charged forward, when two thick vines wrapped around his ankles. The wind was knocked out of him as he fell to the asphalt. He coughed a couple of times, before eyeing the plants that had tripped him. "Wha... The Hell is this?" Suddenly, more and more plants started wrapping around him. "WHAT, NO, STOP! GET OFF! GET UFMEHUSTUPTFLANT!" he yelled in a muffled voice as he was gagged.

"Don't tell me you've, like, never wanted to wear a cape while swooping in and saving the day," Stella said, as they approached the robber.

"I suppose I just never had those superheroine fantasies," Flora admitted, while the two fairies picked the struggling man up.

Elsewhere in Gardenia, a woman was running through the park. She knew the point where she could change was nearby and hoped she could get there unseen. That would hinder the police's efforts at tracking them. She leapt over a bush and landed on the dirt road, before turning. She stopped. Two people were standing in her way.

"Hey, you look like one of those parkour thieves we heard about," Bloom said.

"Oh..." the woman replied surprised. "Well... I'm not."  
"Really?" Techna asked sceptically. "'Cause you look like one. But if you really are innocent, you won't mind waiting here for the police with us, right?"  
"N-no. Of course not," the woman replied, as she slowly moved her hand towards her holster.

"She's going for it," Techna mentioned.

The Dominian redhead sighed. "Please don't. Or else..." She pointed her finger in the air and a massive gout of fire spewed out.

The woman froze. "Wha... What? Ho-how?"  
"Magic," Bloom stated.

"Magic?"  
"Magic," Techna confirmed.

Elsewhere, Musa stood with a defeated expression, shoulders slumped, as Aisha tried to coax the terrified robber out of the dumpster he had jumped into with a piercing shriek of pure panic upon spotting the Harmonian musician.

"She's not going to hurt you if you just come with us," Aisha tried. "So please come out. It's very unhygienic in there. A what? I'll ask." She turned to her companion. "Musa, are you a sinobyte?"

"I have no clue what that is," the musician mumbled.

"We don't know what that is, so I'm reasonably certain she isn't one," the princess of Tides informed in a calming tone. "So please come out. We just wanted to prevent you from getting away with your ill-gotten gains." She paused. "No, we will not torture you. So please, do come out."

The pale, still shaking robber slowly climbed out, always keeping an eye on Musa, who really wanted to question Stella why she had a suit that matched the ugly helmet.

Shortly thereafter, the girls met up by the park, each bringing a robber. The woman who had been captured by Bloom and Techna eyed her wrapped up companion and terrified comrade, before turning to Bloom: "Seriously, magic?"  
"Magic," the redhead confirmed again.

"Looks like I got off easily," the parkour robber muttered.

"So what now?" Aisha asked.

"We wait for the police to pick them up," Musa stated. "Then we go home and get me a new suit."  
"Oh, I didn't know you could make clothes," Stella said innocently.

The Harmonian musician sighed. "How much longer are you going to subject me to this thing?"  
"Well, I don't know. I mean, you have only been mocking my hobby for three years," Stella said nonchalant. "I guess I don't know when I'll be up for making something new again after all those harsh words."

"Face it, Cacophony, she's got you by the ovaries," Techna commented in a tone of voice indicating just how wide a grin she was wearing.

"Excuse me, ehm, is this some sort of show?" a man asked, as he walked over to the group. "What's going on?"  
"We're heroic fairies, helping deal with the villains of the city with our fabulous magic," Stella declared while posing.

The man blinked. "So it's a show?"  
"I feel like I have lost control of my life," the female robber mumbled.

"That seems to be a running theme," Flora commented.

"Oh, there's the cops," Aisha mentioned, as two cars stopped by the park entrance. "I guess we better scram."

"Looks like it. Remember to tell all your neighbours," Stella said to the man, as the girls focused on the rings they wore. Suddenly, they all vanished in a series of bright flashes.

"What the heck?" a police officer exclaimed, as he and his partner ran up to the spot. "Where did they go?"  
"Magic," the woman said.

"Magic?"  
"Magic," she insisted.

...

That evening, everyone gathered in the girls' apartment, eager to see what people would say on the news.

"Let's hope this worked," Bloom mumbled, as Sky turned the TV on.

"...and in other news, more weird events in Gardenia," the newscaster said. "Today, a gang of five robbers, who goes by the name of the Flying Fearsomes, robbed the Frozen Earlobe jewellery shop."

"The most fearsome thing about them was their choice of name," Musa commented dryly.

"Sounds like you missed two," Brandon stated.

"Hey, it's a sixty percent job well done," Techna replied. "I'll stay satisfied with my efforts, thank you very much."  
"Didn't you mostly just stand there and let Bloom intimidate the woman into submission?" Nabu asked.

"Yes. And I am very satisfied with that."

"Three members, however, were apprehended by..." The woman paused, as she reread the script. "By six girls in helmets and tight suits. They brought the three to Gardenia Park and a witness reports that they claimed to be faeries. Police showed up afterwards, but the girls vanished into thin air. Apparently literally. The three members are now in police custody and a search for the mysterious vigilantes is under way. We will follow up on this story and bring you the latest news as we seek to find the answers to the ongoing mysteries of Gardenia."

"Sounds like she couldn't believe what she was reading," Aisha noted, as the newscast changed to the subject of local sports.

"Well, as Bloom has told us, fairies aren't a thing around here," Timmy said. "Well, not anymore, at least. For comparison, it would kinda be like going to Limphea and running into a treant."

"Treant?" Bloom asked.

"Old legend," Flora explained. "It is about a group of knights who tried to tame Limphea and for their hubris, were turned into great walking trees that were made to guard the forest."  
"That's the really short version," Mirta noted. "It's actually a pretty long tale of good intentions, pride and fall from grace, with a central message of not placing oneself above the powers of nature."  
Helia blinked. "You're very familiar with that tale."

The ex-witch blushed slightly. "I just like fairytales. That's all."

...

The next day a very resolute Musa marched through the Gardenia shopping mall, followed by Flora and Aisha.

"You sure you have the necessary skills for the project you are now subjecting yourself to?" Flora inquired. "Otherwise, I do not doubt Stella will use it as an excuse to heap further mockery upon you."

"Look, I'll get Helia to figure out a design and then all I need is to be able to paint," Musa replied. "I'm not going to go out in that suit again. It was humiliating."  
"I actually thought it was rather effective, in its own way," Aisha mentioned. "Though I confess that I did feel slightly uncomfortable standing near you."  
"I'm not waiting for Stella to be done having her fun. If she won't hand me the other finished suit, then so be it." The black-haired musician looked around. "Now where is that...?"

Suddenly a scream rang out through the mall and the girls could hear lots of noise up ahead.

"That does not bode well," Flora muttered, as she hurried ahead, the two others right behind her.

Several people had backed up against the wall, away from the scene in the middle. Two people, one man and a woman, in masks and tight clothes were waving around guns.

The man held a blonde and quite terrified teenager, as he gestured to one of the other shoppers. "You there. Do you have a phone?"  
"Ehm, ye-yes," the elderly man nervously replied.

"Good. Call the police. Tell them that if they don't release the three members of the Flying Fearsomes they are holding, I will blast this teen's brain all over the overpriced garbage you have here."  
The teen started crying as the shopper punched in the number as quickly as he could manage.

"I'd like to complain about having to put on that suit again," Musa muttered, as the three fairies looked around for a place to shift clothes. "But right now, we should probably talk about saving that poor kid instead."  
"Agreed," the Limphean noble stated.

"The-they said they are on their way," the elderly shopper said. "It'll ta-take them a few mi-minutes to get here."  
"Tell them they better bring those three, or they'll be picking this girl's head up with a spatula," the leader of the Flying Fearsomes continued to order. "And they better be the first thing I see coming out of those police cars, you hear?"

"You should have skipped town when you had the chance, asshole," Musa loudly declared, as she stepped forth on the balcony above. "Now let that girl go."

"Ew," the female Flying Fearsome commented as she saw Musa's uniform. "What the fuck is that?"

"Oh, I know," the leader replied with a grim grin. "You're one of those pixies that captured my friends, aren't you?" He pointed his gun at her. "Well, guess it's my lucky day. I get to..." A mild splatter of blood hit the teen's surprised head.

As Musa had been taking all the attention, Flora had gotten into position. As the musician had traded words with the leader, the noble had coaxed out a dangerous plant from its seed. And as the leader had removed his gun from the hostage, she had struck out. A flying, razor sharp leaf had easily closed in and went straight through the guy's wrist, cutting off his hand with one swift move.

The leader paused, all threats dried up, as he stared at the now profusely bleeding limp. He let go of the teen as he started to scream, desperately cradling his ruined wrist.

"BOSS!" the other Flying Fearsome called, but then Aisha attacked. The sprinklers and pipelines above burst open and several gallons of water struck her to the floor. She screamed in a panic as she was then picked up and smacked against the wall, where a considerable amount of it turned to ice. She was stuck.

It was at this moment that five police officers burst into the mall, weapons drawn and ready to command everyone to get down on the floor. They had intended to negotiate for the hostages, but the moment the screaming and noise began, they had though the remaining Flying Fearsomes has started hurting people and decided to charge in, hoping to save as many as possible. Now, they paused at the bizarre scenery of dozens of scared but safe people, the handless leader of the robbers and his now slightly frozen associate.

"Hey. You okay down there?" Musa asked the teen, who had stumbled away from the leader's grasp.

"Ye-yes," she stammered.

"Hey, you," one of the officers said, surprise evident in his voice, as he pointed his gun at her. "You're one of those vigilantes. Come down here, now. That goes for you two, too. Don't think I haven't seen you over there."

"Sorry, I'd love to stay around and chitchat, but we fairies are very busy, you know," Musa replied and waved. Then she and her two friends vanished.

The police officer looked around, his confused gaze going from the now empty spots on the balcony to the members of the Flying Fearsomes. "How? Why? I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!"

...

"...and once again these mysterious girls who call themselves fairies showed up, this time to apprehend the remaining Flying Fearsomes and put an end to a hostage situation," the newscaster reported. "Witnesses to the event ascribe these girls with superpowers, including the ability to control water. While police can neither confirm nor deny these alleged abilities, it is worth noting that one of the robbers was frozen to a wall, while the leader had his hand cut off. More on the story as it develops."

"Did you guys hear that? Our alleged abilities saved the day," Techna cheerfully commented, as the TV was turned off.

"It's not much, but it's a start," Musa said. "I'm just annoyed I didn't get to buy clothing supplies from the mall."  
"Oh, preparing to take up a new hobby, are we?" Stella innocently asked. "Just so you know, clothing design is totally a harsh and cruel world, where people will, like, put you down remorselessly."

"I'll just do what you seemingly do and colour it by juggling some paint cans over it."

"Sounds like someone doesn't want a different suit any time soon."

As they continued to sling comments at each other, a surprisingly timid looking Flora walked up to the group. "Mirta. Helia. I would like a word with you both in private if at all possible."

The two looked at each other, surprised at the uncharacteristic behaviour.

"Are you okay?" Mirta asked concerned. "Is something wrong?"  
"Maybe. Maybe not. Again, I request that we talk about this privately."  
Techna eyed the three as they left. "Well, here goes nothing."  
"You know something 'bout that?" Riven inquired.

"Yeah. I know it's none of my fucking business," the magenta-haired girl replied with a chipper smile. "And neither is it yours."

The magenta-haired soldier switched his gaze from her to the door the three had just left through and back again. Then realization. "Holy shit. Those three? Are you fucking serious?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Bloom inquired.

"We'll tell you when you get older," Riven replied and ruffled the princess' hair.

"Riven, stop patronizing me or I will hand you a royalty signed ass kicking."

Inside the room, Mirta and Helia had sat down in the bed and a chair respectively.

"Alright. What is it that's worrying you?" Helia asked.

Flora took a deep breath. "Right. I apologise for not bringing this up sooner, but I had to consider this for a while. I have failed at finding the optimal way of handling this and I am therefore forced to just go with the flow, as they say. Now, Helia, you have gotten a lot closer to both me and Mirta. I am not going to be presumptive about your motivations for doing so, but what I just stated is the truth, yes?"

"Ehm, well, yeah. You're both good, you know, friends," Helia nervously tried, suddenly unable to look her in the eyes.

"Well, as a result it has recently become painfully clear to me that I am very attracted to you," Flora admitted in one quick sentence.

Helia started coughing loudly as he almost choked on his own spit.

"Now let me state immediately and without doubt," the noble began, turning to the shocked Mirta. "That this by no means indicates that I am less in love with you. My affection has not diminished. It is simply aimed at two people now."

As he calmed, Helia added in a somewhat shaky voice: "I must admit that I-I first began... You know, began hanging out with you two because..." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Because I found that I really liked you, Mirta. You were cute, sweet and very kind to me. But I didn't say anything because... Well, because I didn't want to get in between you and Flora. I was happy that you were happy. But as we hung out, I admit I... I started to develop feelings for Flora too. I-I didn't know what to do about it." His head was now the colour of a tomato. "I'm... I'm really sorry for having made this so awkward. I never meant for that to happen."  
"No, no, it's okay," Mirta quickly said. "You, well, both of you are just admitting what you are feeling. There's nothing wrong with that." She paused. "But... I don't know what I feel about this. I like you, Helia. I'm just not certain I... Like you like that. I've been so focused on my relationship with Flora that I hadn't really thought about if I had feelings for anybody else." She paused. "I really don't know how I feel about this, if I have to be honest."

Flora took another deep breath and said: "For now, I think the best we can do is take some time to consider our feelings. Now it is out in the open and we can deal with it from there. We do not have to make any choices tonight and there is no time limit. We all just need to be honest with ourselves and each other." She took another deep breath. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom and blast myself in the face with a showerhead full of cold water."

"I think I will go back to our apartment and do the same," Helia mentioned as he quickly got out of the chair.

As the two left her behind, Mirta stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out what she was feeling about all of this.


	12. Roxy is Missing

Chapter 12: Roxy is Missing

The TV zapped from channel to channel, snippets of sound emanating into the room from the many conversations featured.

"...clearly angels sent by God to..."

"...no doubt made deals with the djinn..."

"...so therefore, they must be some sort of secret FBI..."

"...traditions we know that actual fairies would..."

"...will be using this as an excuse to take away our guns when..."

"...not saying they are aliens, but there's reason to suspect that they are aliens. Clearly, last week's bad weather down by Nevada was them contacting..."

With a sigh, Bloom turned off the TV.

"Wow. You're getting really popular," Roxy commented. "People are talking about you."  
"Yeah. But, like, only one out of ten believes us when we say we're fairies," Stella commented. "Tots hoped it would be more."

The Earth fairy glanced at them, before shifting her attention to Bloom. "Are you really that surprised? I think you've been away from Earth for too long. Flat Earthers still exist and you think waving your spandex clad butts around and calling yourself fairies will cause some sort of major revelation?"

"I guess I had hoped," the redhead muttered. "If this doesn't change soon, we just might have to make some sort of press conference." She groaned, scratching her head. "And then I will be hounded by journalists again."  
"Seriously, what happened to you in that other world?"

"Well, first of all, Firetop is the princess of a long-lost kingdom," Techna said.

"Long-lost? It was only out of commission for a decade," Flora corrected her.

"But it sounds better."

"Moving on, the royal family was thought dead, so her showing up changed things a lot," Musa interrupted. "Of course, stopping the Usurpers, three over-ambitious witches, probably also helped."

"Then there was the whole Dakar thing. That's when I got possessed," Bloom clarified. "But I got better and helping defeat the Shadow Phoenix got us a lot of attention."

"And then Bloom's brother, like, broke out of prison and started stealing magical powers from people," Stella continued. "It was totally crazy. But now he's good again. And then we kicked the Ancestral Witches' collective butts, restoring Bloom's kingdom in the process."  
"All of which happened in the span of three years. You can probably imagine the reaction that got from the general public. Only our staff's resolute willpower prevented the school from turning into a TV show," Flora noted. "So you can probably understand why some of us were very eager to avoid gaining that sort of attention again."  
Roxy slowly blinked, surprise evident on her face. "Sheesh. I know you guys are magical and all, but even _I_ have a hard time believing it. Sounds like it isn't just Hogwarts that has problems with securing a safe school year."

"Believe me, my sympathy for Harry has only grown ever since I got to experience what it feels like to be hurled into crazy adventures every year," the redhead muttered. "At least my foster family wasn't a bunch of douche-bags."

"Ehm, can we come back into the conversation?" Musa asked. "What are you talking about?"

"They are referring to a series of books about a wizard named Harry Potter. I have recently begun reading them," Mirta said. "They're kinda good, actually. Just don't expect the magic in it to be realistic."

"So, what's next? More superheroine action?" Roxy asked.

"Well, we'll have to wait for the next band of hoodlums with a silly gimmick," Musa snarked. "Until then, we'll lay low."  
"Speaking of laying low, how are you feeling, Roxy?" Bloom inquired. "You've have had to keep all of this bottled up inside most of the time, only able to talk with us. Are you doing okay?"

The pink-haired teen paused. "I admit, it's been kinda rough."  
"Maybe you should tell your Dad," Techna suggested. "It can only help that he knows. I mean, he must have been noticing something."  
"He has," Roxy muttered. "It didn't go by his notice that I've very suddenly started hanging with you guys. He actually wanted to know if I was dating one if you."

"Saucy," Techna chuckled.

"Anyway, if he knows, he might be able to help," Musa stated. "Having some more people on board will only be to our benefit. If nothing else, you'd have him to talk with."

"Well, yeah. But if I just said: 'Hey Dad, I've got magical powers now', he'd think I had lost my mind," the Earth fairy countered. "Especially since my powers seem to translate to being good with animals. You said it yourself. It's very subtle."  
"Maybe. But we aren't," Stella said with a smile and held a shining finger up. "Why don't we come by after work tomorrow and show him what we can do?"

Roxy paused, rubbing her chin. "You know what. That would probably work. Let's hope he doesn't freak and try to keep us separate. He can be a bit protective at times." She mulled it over. "How am I even going to tell him? 'Hey, Dad, those girls I've been seeing a lot are coming over. We have something very important to tell you about me'".

"He's just going to think that you're coming out of the closet," Techna commented.

"Yeah, you're right. Give me a moment."

"While she does that, I actually have interesting news," Mirta said. "Helia and I have found a new spell. A sort of tracking spell to be precise. It can be used to read the environment for clues in auras."

"Good to hear that you're still digging through that big book o' spells. Was afraid it would be too... You know, awkward to continue that project," Techna said.

"It is kinda awkward," Mirta mumbled, blushing slightly.

"But as you said, the important part is being mature about it," Flora stated.

Bloom blinked. "No, seriously, what did I miss."

"Firetop, let me tell you about some very special feelings some people get," Techna started, trying to sound professional. "See, when a person grows up, they might feel tingly in their nether parts and..."  
"Techna, I swear by God, if you go all birds and bees after school special on me, I will have a fireball with your name on it ready."

The next day, Roxy sighed as she opened the garden gate and walked up the short tiled path to the front door. They didn't live at the Frutti Music Bar, as some people suspected, but close enough that she could see the place from the garden with a little bit of effort. She opened the front door, loudly declared: "I'm home" and turned a corner to walk into the living room.

Then she stopped.

"Excellent. How was school?" Dumon conversationally asked from his position on their couch.

Ogron said in a large puffy chair, reading the day's newspaper.

The pink-haired fairy blinked, not entirely convinced she wasn't dreaming, before turning around to flee.

However, despite his large size, Gantlos had managed to silently place himself between her and the door. The blond glared at her and shook his head, a clear indicator that she was not to run away. He stared intensely into Roxy's eyes, before turning to the two others with a: "She is herself."

"Good. Then the possession truly was ended," Ogron noted, as he put the papers down. "How curious. This does support your observations, Dumon."

The Earth fairy glared at them. "So, you've finally tracked down where I live."  
"Ehm, Roxy. We've known that for quite a while now, you know," Dumon said. "You're not exactly subtle about going back here after school or work."

"Oh. I see." There was a brief pause. "Well, what do you want then?" Roxy warily asked the three Black Circle members.

"As I have stated multiple times, I am interested in the continued safety of Earth's citizens," the redhead replied, as he got up. "Unlike your new acquaintances."

"What do you know?" Roxy challengingly asked.

Ogron paused, as if considering just how much he could tell without dragging things out. "Well, their newest idea of vigilante justice does show a great amount of contempt for societal norms, for one thing."

"Isn't that just a bit hypocritical of you?" the Earth fairy inquired. "Or do you have a badge somewhere inside those goth clothes of yours?"

"An excellent point, I suppose. But do consider this, Roxy, that our operations pre-dates much of the modern world," Ogron replied. "But enough talk. Your friends are currently busy maintaining their covers, but I have no intent to hang around until they have the time to come here. I'm afraid I will have to take you with us so we can deal with this situation once and for all. Know that we have no intentions of harming you, though we would like to evaluate your skills and judge your competence with them. Standard procedure."

"Aha," Roxy said sceptically. "And what if I don't want to run off with three strange men who've broken into my house?"  
The Black Circle leader sighed. "In that case, I would like to inform you that we have already picked up you father and is holding him at our destination. Surely, you're interested in ensuring his health and well-being?"  
Roxy froze, before venomously hissing: "That's so low."

"Trust me, Roxy, I take no pleasure in forcing you to cooperate like this, but your friends have decided to escalate things," Ogron replied. "Their attempt at portraying fairies as heroes who are above the law and their experimentation with the White Circle means that I have to move fast to secure the well-being of the common folk of Earth. I had hoped not to make an enemy of you, but so be it. I have had to step on a lot of toes to secure the planet and I doubt you will be the last to be left with a less than fond memory of me."

Roxy blinked. "Portraying... You think they are running some sort of PR campaign? Bloom and the others are just trying to introduce people to fairies."

"Why aren't they just calling in a press conference then?" Dumon asked. "I mean, seriously, just go down to the local newspaper and do some magic. They could even score some money off James Randi that way."

"Well, they just don't want to be swarmed by journalists," Roxy tried.

Ogron blinked, as if the reply caused his entire train of thoughts to brake hard. "So what you're saying is that they are trying to convince the people of Earth that magic is real and fairies are here, but without actually being known for it. And that they plan on doing so by playing superheroines, complete with ludicrous costumes."  
"Makes no sense," Gantlos grumbled.

"I agree," Dumon commented.

Roxy seemed to deflate a bit. "Yeah, it does sound kinda stupid when you put it like that."  
"Indeed," Ogron stated under his breath. "Anyway, enough talk. We have already been chatting the time away for too long." He looked around. "Now, no doubt your friends will be here soon enough and I intend to liberate them of that accursed instrument. Do you have a pen around here?"

"The cup on the counter."  
"Thank you."

A couple of hours later, the girls paused outside the garden gate at Roxy's house.

"Right then. Just, like, let me do the talking," Stella said. "I know just how to handle this."  
"As long as you handle it better than your clothes, we'll be okay," Musa noted.

"You know, I am keeping mental track of how much you're mocking me. I'm not getting you a different uniform until you, like, improve your attitude."

The black-haired musician blew a raspberry in the blonde's direction.

"Can we drop the childish arguments and enter," Flora asked exasperated. "Spirits, I have to wonder how Brandon handles dealing with this every day."  
"The death threats are probably very cathartic," Techna suggested.

They walked up to the front door and Stella attempted to knock. But by the first hit, it swung open with a creaking sound.

"Welp... That's eerie," Bloom noted.

"HELLO!" Stella called, as she stuck her head inside. "ANYONE HOME?!"

The girls slowly entered, warily checking the area.

"This is weird. I'd suspect she forgot, but with the door having been left open and unlocked, I doubt that is the case," Aisha said.

Suddenly, they heard scratching and whimpering from upstairs.

"I'll take a look at that," Musa stated and ran up the stairs. She opened the door to Roxy's room. "Oh, hey Artu. I'm happy to see you too."  
"She trapped her dog in her room?" Stella questioned, as the rest of the group filtered into the living room. "That doesn't seem like something Roxy would do."  
"Ehm... Maybe we could use that spell Helia and me found," Mirta suggested. "Something could have happened."

"An excellent idea, Mirta," Flora approved and concentrated. After a few moments, she said in a strained voice: "I sense... Something. Roxy was definitely here, but so were others."  
"I think I found out who," Musa said, as she removed a piece of paper from the sofa. "Those others happen to be Ogron and his cronies."  
"Oh no," Bloom gasped. "They have Roxy?"  
"Of course they do. And her father too." Musa read the rest of the note, eyebrows furrowed. "In return for handing them over, they want the White Circle and a promise that we will leave Earth. The White Circle is to be delivered at the Frutti Music Bar tonight."

"Again with that blasted ring," Techna mumbled.

"They sure are totally eager to get it," Stella commented. "Like, what do we do now? If it's as dangerous and powerful as they seem to indicate, we tots can't hand it over to them."

"But we have to save Roxy," Bloom insisted. "Goddammit. We should have considered they'd figure out where Roxy lived sooner or later."

"Odds are they have known for some time," Flora brought up. "It is likely that they felt threatened by our recent actions, as we suspected might happen. Even disguised, they would easily recognise us." She rubbed her chin. "We have the tracking spell. It should allow us to find Roxy. But I doubt that alone will resolve this. I have an idea, but I will need to talk with Brandon and the others about it." She pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Let's hope they can get here fast."

Mitzi walked into the burger bar and looked around. People were milling back and forth with an assortment of fastfood, as a gaggle of teenagers yelled back and forth in the kitchen. It was very typical in that regard.

Scouting through the throng, the black-haired girl eyed a familiar hairdo and walked over to Selina, who stared at a cup of soda she was mindlessly swishing about, obviously lost in thought.

"You said you wanted to talk," Mitzi stated, causing a jolt to go through the blond. "Or has the soda replaced me?"

"Ah, no, just thinking." She took a moment to compose herself. "Please, sit down." She paused as the black-haired girl took a seat. "Right... Well, I just kinda wanted to talk. Without being called crazy, that is."

"But I call you crazy," Mitzi replied.

"Yes, yes, but not the same way most would," Selina replied. "I'd normally talk with Bloom 'bout stuff like this, but..." She sighed.

"She's been a busy little bee. I know."  
"Maybe. Anyway, it's about all that craziness that has happened lately," Selina said. "Explosions, weird plants and now these fairies."

"I figured that would have your interest," Mitzi replied. "Honestly, I'm not entirely convinced we're not on some sort of Truman Show rip-off."  
"What a twist," Selina joked. "But seriously, if we're honest, this is not the first time these things have happened, now is it? You party incident, for example. I remember how it was noted that despite the fireworks being used, there was actually no traces of powder."

"You think it's connected?"  
"Maybe."  
"Alright, I'm game. So let's play conspiracy theorist for a moment," Mitzi said. "What connects all of these things then?"

The blonde bit her lip, as if considering things very carefully. "It's Bloom."

"Pardon?"  
"I'm serious," Selina quickly added. "Think about it. First, we have those incidents at her house, right? Flash mobs, walls torn down and so on. Then Bloom disappears off to a boarding school somewhere and I'll be damned if I can find anything about it. It's more like she disappears in and out of thin air. And when does she come back? Roughly when weird stuff starts happening. Her first homecoming resulted in her parents' house getting wrecked again. She was at your party. And now that she has moved back into town with those new friends of hers, we've seen an almost non-stop parade of oddities 'round town. It just seems like it can't be a coincidence."

Mitzi paused, as her mind began working hard. Finally, she sighed and said: "Okay. I admit, that's actually true. But I know one reason why it makes no sense."  
"Please tell me," Selina almost begged.

"Because if something was wrong, Bloom would tell us," Mitzi concluded. "We're pals and she trusts us. So no more suspecting our friends are going behind our back, mkay?"

The blonde paused. "You're right, of course. She wouldn't. It was just... I couldn't stop thinking that. It seemed like too much of a coincidence, but... You're right. Bloom wouldn't keep something like this a secret." She leaned back, taking a big slurp from her soda. "I guess everything that has happened recently, on top of school soon starting again, is just starting to get to me."

"Hey, it happens. Evening news have gotten all kinds of freaky lately," Mitzi said. "We got magical fairies, explosions, monsters. I feel like I've accidentally stumbled onto the set of some sort of action movie. Starring as the beautiful bystander, with my friend, the crazy conspiracy theorist that will help save the day in the last act with her weird knowledge."

"I'd like that," Selina chuckled, smiling again. "Thanks, I needed to hear that." She got up from her table. "I think I'll go by Eldora's house on the way home, see if she has baked more of her cookies."

"Say hi to her from me," Mitzi said, as the other girl left the burger joint.

The skies above Gardenia took on a burning orange hue, as the sun began setting. It reflected in the waves of the ocean, seemingly igniting the waters of the waterfronts. It would have been a nice day to enjoy a drink at the Frutti Music Bar, but sadly it was not to be so.

"Closed for the night," a teenage boy read aloud from the sign on the door. "Man, this sucks." He and his friends turned around and left. As they passed a group of people, he turned to them and said: "Man, don't even bother. Klaus has closed down tonight for some reason."  
"Oh. Thanks for informing us," Aisha replied. She paused as she watched the group leave, before turning to her comrades.

Her, Stella, Nabu, Brandon, Sky, Techna and Musa had been chosen to go talk with the Black Circle. Though talk was a bit of a misnomer. They were actually to keep the Circle members occupied for as long as possible, while the others tracked down Roxy and hopefully freed her and her father.

After making sure that nobody was around, the princess of Tides walked up to the door and knocked. The door slowly opened, allowing access to the darkened interior of the bar.

"Spooky," Techna commented, as the group headed inside.

"Hello, Circle guys," Stella called as they walked in, the door closing behind them. "We're here."

"Excellent. I'm glad to see you're able to follow instructions," Ogron said, as he stepped out of the dark. "For once."

The Solarian princess rolled her eyes.

"Now then, hand over the ring and I will reveal to you the location of your missing friend," Ogron said, holding out his hands.

Stella reached into her pocket with an annoyed expression, but Brandon suddenly held a hand in front of her, causing her to pause.

Ogron raised an eyebrow.

"Before we do this, why do you want it? " the squire asked. "What can that thing do for you, that you would put so much effort into recovering it?"  
"How much do you know?" Ogron inquired.

"Less than I'd like."  
The redhead briefly paused. "The less you know, the better."

"Better for who?"  
"Everyone."

Suddenly, there was a blur, as Anagan appeared besides the Black Circle leader. "Just checked outside. They're certainly not anywhere near here."  
"Intriguing." Ogron turned his attention to the group. "We noted that a couple of you were missing. Where are your friends?"  
"It seemed tots unwise to, like, send everyone, in case this was a trap or something," Stella explained.

"Because after what you did with Roxy, it's quite clear there's no limit to the shit you'll all try to pull," Musa added with a hint of venom.

"And on that note, I do have a couple of questions too," Aisha said, as she unpacked a list from her pocket. "As princess of Tides I have to make sure this won't negatively impact my country."

There was a slight twitch in Ogron's eye as he noted the size of the thing. "Go on."  
The dark-skinned princess unfolded the paper, letting the bottom gently bump the floor. "First of all, since you cannot give disclosure on the artefacts specific or general properties, can you guarantee that the effects of said device will not negatively impact Tides, allies of Tides, loose affiliates of Tides, trade contacts of Tides, potential trade contacts of Tides, planned trade contacts of Tides, nations ruled by far off family member whom Tides may want to contact within..."

Ogron's eye twitched again.

"This could take a while," Dumon mumbled with a hint of despair.

"I'll go check if there's some juice in the back," Anagan said and vanished in a blur.

"This is unbelievable," Klaus grumbled, as he paced the small room he and his daughter had been locked in. "They can't keep us detained forever like this. We have our rights." he knocked on the locked door. "Hello! I'd like to call my lawyer! Can I get my phone back!?"

"I doubt they're actually going to let you call anyone for a while," Roxy mumbled, as she sat in one of the two chairs they had been provided.

"Simply unbelievable," Klaus muttered again, before turning to his daughter. "And you have no idea why they are doing this?"  
"Ehm... No," Roxy tried, though she didn't feel like she was sounding convincing. "Maybe it's related to... You know... All that crazy stuff that has been happening lately."  
Klaus glanced at her for a moment, eyebrow raised, before beginning to pace again.

"Alright, here is the plan," Flora said to the others. "Me, Helia, Mirta and Riven will go in first and try to get Roxy and her father out without being noticed. If things go wrong, I trust the two of you to serve as heavy-hitting backup."

"Understood," Timmy said.

"Gotcha," Bloom confirmed.

"Alright. Let us begin." Flora moved up to the wall that surrounded the dockside warehouse complex they had tracked Roxy to. Further scouting had confirmed that she was indeed there, along with at least one Black Circle member. She concentrated, large plants growing out of the sparse soil, forming a ladder.

Mirta focused and slowly, an illusionary sheen that almost made them look transparent obscured the four of them, as the boys quickly ascended the ladder and landed inside the courtyard. Quickly ascertaining that there was no immediate danger, Riven hoisted himself up so he could peak back out and whispered: "The coast is clear."

Flora and Mirta nodded and proceeded to cross the wall.

"Good luck," Bloom whispered anxiously, as her camouflaged friends vaulted over the top of the wall.

"Alright, Mirta, how far can you maintain the illusion?" Helia asked.

"Well, I couldn't give you an exact distance, but a fairly middle distance," the redhead replied.

"Good. We'll go ahead to those containers over there." The poet pointed for reference. "Once we give the signal, you two move over. Then we will leave you there to keep you some distance away from the action while we move over to the warehouse. Would that work?"  
Mirta squinted and tried to judge the distance. "I think," she replied. "But not for long. I can already feel my energy fading and distance won't help."  
"We don't intend to be slowpokes anyway," Riven noted, before he and Helia dashed off.

They quickly crossed the distance and used the shadows of the containers to make themselves even better hidden. The last rosa glow of the sun was fading and the stars were starting to pop out.

Scouting around and finding no danger to be seen, Riven signalled the two girls, who quickly and quietly made their way over.

"Alright, step one complete," Riven noted. "Mirta, keep us covered as long as possible."

"Will do," the ex-witch said, sounding a bit strained.

The three scouted the area, before hurrying over to the warehouse. There, they took a short moment to see if they had been spotted, before Flora concentrated again. Another series of growths and creepers grew up the side of the warehouse to a window far above. Quickly, she and Riven scampered up, while Helia remained behind to secure the exit. Up top, they opened the window and used the still growing plants to gently lower themselves to the floor.

The interior of the warehouse was dark, with boxes of various things stashed in large piles.

"Alright, where did her energy seem to be?" Riven asked Flora.

"Over there," the Limphean brunette quietly said and pointed.

The two of them dashed over, Riven putting an ear to the door to get a feeling for what was going on inside.

"We've been here for hours. They could at least serve us some dinner," Klaus stated. "I mean, those sandwiches were great, but it's been hours."  
"I'm sure they'll take your order as soon as they're done trampling our rights," Roxy mumbled.

Riven nodded to Flora, before procuring a lockpick. With trained movements, he jammed it into the lock and, after a few seconds of work, undid the lock with a click and opened the door.

"Finally. I'd..." Klaus began, before noting the transparent humanoid shapes. "Hubuh?"  
"Do not worry. We are here to help," Limphean noble said.

"Flora?" Roxy asked. "Is that you?"  
"Yes. Now come on. We cannot keep this up for much longer."  
"I do have a couple of questions, but I suppose that can wait," Klaus commented, as the two left. "Now, where to?"  
"Up the ladder," Flora said, and pointed at the interwoven creepers that formed a way out the upper window.

"You guys must have some good fertilizer," the bar owner commented, before crawling up with some effort, followed by Roxy.

The two landed outside, shortly before being followed by Riven and Flora.

"Alright. Now we..." Riven began, but suddenly he faded back into full view. "Ah, crap. There goes that advantage."  
"Mirta must have run out," Helia noted. "We better book it." They turned to hurry away, but paused.

Mirta squirmed and wriggled fearfully, as Gantlos carried her out from the hiding spot by the containers, his massive hand wrapped around her neck. "Bad move," he drawled. "Now go back inside." He paused, before emphasising: "All of you."

"Figures they left the living motion detector as a guard," Riven mumbled annoyed. "That camouflage never did anything to fool you, did it?"

Gantlos just glowered at the group. It was quite clear he wasn't in the mood to banter.

Suddenly, a faraway bang rang out and a bullet flattened itself against the back of Gantlos' head, causing him to stumble forward. Momentarily distracted as his Stetson almost covered his face, he didn't have time to react before a precise jet of fire hit his right arm. As the black fabric vaporised and pain bloomed in the exposed skin underneath, Gantlos automatically let Mirta go and retracted the arm with a throaty growl.

As the redhead landed unsteadily on the surface, Riven leapt forward, sabre manifesting in his hand. It didn't surprise him when the blond blocked the blade with his other arm, but that did give Mirta time to scamper away. Gantlos retaliated with his other hand, hitting the magenta-haired warrior with a punch to the solar plexus that sent him flying breathless across the asphalt. Then the Stetson-wearing blond had to dodge behind one of the containers, as Bloom fired another lance of flame at him. He concentrated his magic into both of his arms and pushed forwards against the iron box.

Timmy lowered his rifle and watched with a mixture of shock and awe as the container came flying towards him and Bloom. "Oh, fiddlesticks." He leapt to the side, as the wall splintered into many pieces, the sound echoing through the night.

That distraction taken care of, Gantlos turned towards the others.

From behind a nearby corner of the warehouse, Klaus peaked forth from where Roxy dragged him to safety. "Oh my. This seems bad. What is going on?"  
"Okay, here's the short of it," Roxy quickly began, as Flora failed to stop an advancing Gantlos with a collection of vines. "I have magic powers for some reason and these people are from another world. Or, well, some of them are. Others are from Earth. And they don't like each other. Because of a war that happened over a century ago. Got it?"  
"Oh. Okay," Klaus replied.  
The Earth fairy blinked. "Wait, what? You believe me?"

"Well, that explanation does make a lot of sense, even if it's kinda incomplete," the juice bar owner replied, as Helia flew past them with a panicked yell.

"...and furthermore, can you then also guarantee that out agreement to this trade does not hurt the affiliates of our allies' acquaintances' connections in a way that in any direct or indirect way implicates the royal house of Tides as being guilty. By the royal house of Tides, it is to be understood that I mean the royal house, the kingdom, allies, affiliates, trade partners, potential trade partners, allies of potential trade partners..." Aisha continued, as she neared the middle of the list.

Ogron, who was still paying attention, wore a frozen expression of dull horror, as Aisha kept finding more and more convoluted things to ask about.

At a nearby table, Dumon, Techna and Sky passed time by playing poker, which the shapechanger had agreed to teach them.

Anagan stood by the bar, juggling six different fruits, while Musa, Stella and Brandon sat around a table, reading newspapers.

"Your lady friend is gonna filibuster my boss to death at this rate," Dumon remarked, as he passed out some cards.

"Eh, I'm sure he'll manage," Sky said, as he took the cards. "So, pairs were good, right?"  
"Well, it's always better than not having anything. 'Course, a good player can win even on a bad hand. It's all in how you use them," Dumon replied.

"I can get behind that," Techna said enthusiastically. "So, people play this for money?"  
"Yeah. Also clothes, occasionally," the mohawked man remarked.

The scarred girl paused, before saying in an intrigued voice: "Do tell me more."

"Look at those two. How can they just sit down and play cards with him?" Musa asked, gesturing to the three. "You'd think they were casual acquaintances the way they act."  
"Well, neither Sky nor Techna are really the grudging types," Brandon remarked, before taking a sip from a juice he had made. "They know it can't last, but they see no reason to let that ruin the moment."

Stella sighed. "It's, like, a shame. You could almost forget they're the enemy the way things are going."  
"They are the enemy, true. But I doubt they consider themselves the bad guys," Brandon continued. "They probably really do think they are doing what is best for Earth."

"And what do you think?" Musa asked, almost as a challenge.

"Me. I think the citizens of Earth have a right to choose and that the Black Circle is hurting their ability to do so," the squire said. "But I do agree with them that magic is dangerous. I just disagree how they handle it." he shrugged. "Still, they're people. People do what they do because they think it is right. Nobody does something because it's evil."

"What about Darkar?" Stella asked.  
"Darkar was a barely sentient being made out of raw magic who constructed its personality out of fragments of its host's," Brandon replied. "I wouldn't call Darkar a representation of your ordinary person's view on morality."  
Everyone paused as something on Ogron beeped. He took a deep breath and pulled a pager out of his pocket. "Well then, it seems you have managed to eat up all the time we had."  
"But I am only reaching the fourth part of the..." Aisha started, before the redhead cut her off with a dry: "I am painfully aware of that fact, yes. But we are busy people. I will send you all a message soon so we can continue this meeting. And if you want us to release your friend anytime soon, I'd suggest you abbreviate that monstrosity." He turned around and walked out, signalling the two others to follow him.

As they exited through the back door, Anagan asked. "Do you think they bought it?"  
"I doubt it," Ogron replied. "We better hurry."  
Inside, the others paused briefly.

"What was all that about?" Stella asked. "You'd think they'd be ready to be here all night."  
"They were," Aisha remarked. "I think that was an alarm. That could mean they're off to prevent the others from making off with Roxy."  
"Then we better move," Sky remarked, as he got up.

Timmy ducked behind the building to give himself a moment to recover. Gantlos was severely outnumbered, but there were only so many things they could do to him, which evened the odds considerably. Already, Riven, Helia and Flora had gotten an considerable amount of bruises and wounds due to being thrown around. He himself had lost his glasses when he had dodged the container, which was somewhat annoying, but considering the possible damages, there was really nothing to complain about. He took a deep breath and paused, as he heard Gantlos strike out again with a concentrated shockwave. Then he popped out of cover again and threw a grenade he had pulled from his belt.

Gantlos noticed the sound of the object landing near him and turned to blow it away, only to be blinded as the flashbang went off. While he was somewhat protected from the sound, his vibration focused magic was less effective against light.

Seeing an opportunity, Bloom got out of her cover and prepared another lance of fire to strike the Stetson-wearing man. She barely noticed the blur to the side. Next thing she noticed was how the world was suddenly sideways, before she crashed against the asphalt, the hard substance rubbing her raw on her shoulder.

"You okay?" Anagan asked, as he suddenly appeared by Gantlos' side. "We got the alarm."  
"Thanks," the blond responded, as he slowly regained his sight. "The others?"  
"Are right here," Ogron announced, as he and Dumon entered the lot. "So, you all thought you could make a diversion. Fortunately, Gantlos here has much experience dealing with the likes of you. I'm disappointed you thought it would be that easy."

"Easy? I'll have you know writing a list like that took considerable effort," Aisha declared, as she and the others made their entrance from the other end.

Both groups paused, as members took the chance to back off towards their respective allies.

Ogron scanned the group. "You are out where you can't swim. The incident with the White Ring should have shown you as much. Hand it over before you get hurt."

There was a pause as the soldiers and fairies exchanged glances. Then as one, they drew their weapons.

"You want it? Come and take it," Sky stated.

It was as if the world itself held its breath.

And then, battle was joined.


	13. Roxy Takes Action

Chapter 13: Roxy Takes Action

Anagan was the first to react. In a speedy blur, he crossed the lot and smashed into Brandon shoulder first, knocking the thoroughly winded squire flat on his ass, before retreating again.

"Flora. Help me take care of Speedy," Techna called. "This time, he's gonna rumble with someone as fast as he is." She and the Limphean noble focused, as the world around them slowed down.

Suddenly, Anagan seemed to be running at normal speed. "Ah, you're learning," he noted. "Well, couldn't expect you to be easy to beat forever."  
"Laugh it up. Because now, you gotta outrun this," the scarred girl declared as she drew her gun and fired. She, Anagan and Flora watched as the bullet slowly floated out of the barrel.

Anagan checked his watch, before lazily strolling out of the bullet's way.

"Techna, remember that it is only you who is moving fast. This is not transferred to your equipment," Flora mentioned, as she drew her machete.

"Always a catch," the magenta-haired girl sighed.

Outside in normal speed, Dumon in gorilla form hurled metal barrels at Sky and Riven. The sabre-wielding soldier ducked under one bouncing barrel before charging forward. The transformed Black Circle member grunted and swung a meaty fist at the approaching soldier. Riven rolled under the blow, slicing into the gorilla's leg as he passed, forcing his opponent to kneel. He jumped up behind Dumon, ready to strike again, when a furry elbow smacked into his chest, forcing him back. Sky took the opportunity to charge forward, raising his shield as the limb that had been backed into Riven shot forward with force. It bashed into the shield and forced the blond crown prince back. He could feel the bones in his arm rattle from the impact.

When he got ready to go on the offensive again, however, he noted that a rather large buffalo was suddenly storming towards him. "Oh no," he squeaked and raised his shield again.

Stella and Bloom approached Gantlos, charging their magic.

"Give it up," the Dominian princess threatened. "You cannot..."

She paused as Sky flew between them with a prolonged howl.

"Was that... Sky?" Stella asked, as she pointed after the passing prince.

Seizing the opportunity of their sudden distraction, Gantlos smashed his hands together. The two girls were flung back into a stack of crates, wood splintering from the impact.

The large man approached the two disoriented fairies, wanting to make sure they had been neutralized. He suddenly felt as slight movement in the air and spun around. A pigeon was approaching him. He paused for a second, before he noted the glimmer of determination and intelligence in its eyes. He smacked his hands together to blast it out of the air, but Nabu shapeshifted back into his human form, leaping over the Black Circle member in the process.

Gantlos tried to spin around to attack the dark-skinned magi, but Nabu was quicker, striking against the blond's side with his staff and unleashing an unpleasant amount of electricity. The Stetson-wearing man stumbled back with a gargling utterance as he went limp.

Musa carefully moved around one of the containers. In the confusion brought on by the battle starting, Ogron had slipped away. She doubted he intended to run for it. Odds were that he was merely trying to reposition himself to get closer to one of them. Seeing nothing, she took a deep breath and paused. She tapped her foot, allowing the echo to wash over her surroundings. It was hard to do while being bombarded with noise from the nearby battle, but she none the less managed to slowly form a mental map of the area.

And promptly realised Ogron was right behind her.

She drew one of her fans in a smooth motion, hoping to surprise him, but the redhead caught her arm in an iron-fisted grip. As he began draining her with one hand, he planted the other in her stomach knocking the air from her lungs.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Aisha yelled as she noticed what was going on, firing a massive lance of water.

Ogron threw the near unconscious musician away and blasted the water apart with a sonic wave.

Flora and Anagan became blurs, as the brunette went on the offensive with her blade. The middle-eastern man kept dodging and waving, yielding ground while waiting for an opening.

The Limphean noble knew that he was trying to conserve strength by waiting for her to tire out, while she in turn hoped to finish the battle quickly now that she had nullified one of his greatest advantages.

She suddenly made a lunge for him, causing him to jump back. He was about to take advantage of her overextension, when something solid collided with the back of his head, causing him to fall over.

"Why, oh why did I ever forget my own advice?" Techna asked rhetorically, twirling a length of pipe in her hand. "Sorry for the wait, Flowergirl. Had to get some new equipment."

"Brutal, but effective," Flora noted, as she dropped a couple of seeds on Anagan, which tied the disoriented Black Circle member up.

Bloom tried to focus, as she tried to push the crate she was buried under off her body.

"Here. Let me help," Timmy offered, as he and Brandon together helped push it off.

"You okay?" the squire asked, pulling her up.

"Yeah. I'll... I'll manage," she stated, her head ringing. "What about... About Sky. Is he okay?"  
"Dumon managed to give him a whooping, but he'll manage," Brandon said.  
"And the battle in general?"  
"Back and forth. Nabu managed to temporarily knock Gantlos out, but the man has the constitution of a rock, so he's up and swinging again. Anagan seems to be down for now, but that'll only last as long as Flora's vines do. Musa has been almost completely drained by Ogron and Dumon is still wrecking the place." He sighed. "At this point, it could go either way."

Bloom paused. "Any suggestions?"  
"To be frank, I don't like the odds. But I get the feeling the Circle don't intend to give up this time. I suggest we focus on getting Roxy out of here. She is our primary reason to be here," Brandon stated. "But then we'll probably need a distraction while I go and prep Roxy and Klaus for the teleportation."  
"I think I can do that," the Dominian princess stated. "How's Stella?"  
"Tots dizzy," the blonde remarked. "But up for more fun."  
"Good. I think it's time for us to shine," Bloom remarked.

"I hear ya," the Solarian princess remarked with a smirk. She felt Bloom's magic reach out to her and reciprocated, mixing their essence together. They focused, before together firing the spell off.

Suddenly, night turned to day, as a great blazing orb manifested right over the lot, sending waves of heat and light across the area.

Ogron slinked into the shadow of a container. He paused briefly, before noting Gantlos had also chosen that particular shadow to take cover in.

"Desperation?" the Black Circle leader inquired.

"No. Prioritizing," the blond responded.

"I see. Then I do have a feeling what to expect." He felt the subtle wavering in the magic, before the miniature sun extinguished. As the two Black Circle members peaked out, they noted that their opponents had left.

"Hey, I think Anagan needs a hand," Dumon called, as he began untying his comrade. "And some sunblock."  
"I think..." the speedster began, as he slowly got up. "That it is... A bit too late for sunblock." He gingerly touched his neck, then winced at the pain. He then touched the back of his head, feeling warm liquid. He checked his fingers and confirmed that he was bleeding.

"You okay?" Ogron asked.

"Yes. Just got whacked with an iron pipe," Anagan responded. "My own fault. I forgot to keep an eye on both girls." He looked around. "Now where the heck did they go?"

"A retreat. But unless they intend to go off world, there are only so many places they can go," Ogron said. "Though I do not doubt they know that. Most likely, their objective is to get Roxy away from us." He paused, deep in thought. "We must press our advantage," he stated. "This move will have weakened them. Their plans have moved forward and we can no longer afford to just sit around. All concerns for subtlety are hereby nullified. Do what you must to stop these malcontent fairies."

The three others nodded, before moving out into Gardenia.

...

Mike Peterson hurried out into the living room, as a rapid, insistent knocking filled the house. "Yes, yes, I'm coming." He opened the door and looked outside. "Oh, Sky. How are you doing?"  
"Well, considering I was hit by a buffalo, I'd say I'm doing fine," the blond responded, his voice a bit squeaky. "Anyway, we're dumping Roxy and her father off here."

He moved to the side as said girl and her father were more or less showed in, followed by Helia and Mirta.

"They can explain. We gotta go," Brandon explained. "See ya." Then he, Sky, Riven and Timmy ran off again.

Mike blinked, before slowly closing the door. He turned to the others. "Okay, what just happened?"

"It's the Black Circle. We're more or less in open conflict now," Helia explained. "So we needed to dump Roxy here off in a safe place. And this was the best we could think off on a short notice."  
"What's going on dear?" Vanessa called from the kitchen.

"Just a couple of our daughter's friends," Mike called back. "Also, what colour would you like the next living room?"  
"I'm thinking maybe something blue."  
"Sounds good."

"You're taking this pretty well," Klaus noted.

"As a firefighter, I have to keep my head cool," the blond noted with a hint of pride. "By the way, we haven't met before, have we?"  
"No. The name's Klaus. I run the Frutti Music Bar down by the beach." He shrugged. "And I just found out my daughter is magical."  
"Ah, well, it is always a challenging time for a father when his children develop their magic and start fighting evil across town," Mike solemnly noted.

Mirta scouted out the window, looking for telltale signs of Black Circle members. She noted that Roxy walked over beside her. "Hey. Uhm... How are you holding up?"  
The Earth fairy sighed. "Not too good. In fact, I feel bad. All of this effort, all of this pain, just because of me." She paused. "Yet ironically, I'm probably the one who has suffered the least because of it."  
"It's not your fault," Mirta insisted. "Don't even think like that for a second. It's... It's not healthy, okay."  
"Probably not," Roxy mumbled, as she let her forehead gently bump against the window glass. "I just feel powerless. I should be out there doing something, instead of waiting for everyone else to decide things. I mean, this is about me." She turned away from the window. "But I don't know what I want from all of this. It's too much, too quickly. But if I don't do anything, if I don't take action, everything will be decided for me. That's not good either."  
"Roxy, I know how you feel," Mirta said, placing a hand on the other girl's shoulder. "I came along because I was tired of feeling afraid. Tired of... Tired of sitting back hoping Flora and her friends would come back. Tired of not doing anything to help." She paused. "But we all have our limits. Wanting to change things is not the same as being able to."

"I suppose not." Roxy sighed. "But then what can I do? There has to be something." She shook her head. "I need some fresh air."  
"Oh... Okay. I'll be here to talk if you need it," Mirta tried, as the Earth fairy walked out of the room. She waited a moment, then seemingly deflated a bit.

"Hey, they say they can probably arrange sleeping space for us down here," Helia said, as he walked over to her. He waited a moment, before asking: "Are you okay?"  
"Roxy's hurting, I'm tired and there's no way to know what's going on with the others," Mirta explained. "So I'm just kinda... Burnt out."  
"Well, that's fair enough I suppose. Ehm... So where did she go?"  
"Outside to get some air."  
Helia's eyes widened. "Alone?"  
Mirta paused, before exclaiming: "Oh no."  
Both of them bolted through the living room, through the kitchen, almost bowling Vanessa over in the process, and out into the garden.

Roxy was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh no," Mirta whimpered, as Helia frantically tried to get a hold of somebody over the phone.

...

Timmy carefully walked through a small copse of trees in Gardenia's park, eyes scouting the distance. The group had met up and had to come up with a plan. They could either all walk around in one group, and remain pretty obvious, or split up in smaller groups to increase both their chances of tracking down the Black Circle and remaining unnoticed. They had chosen to go with the latter option.

The sharpshooter peered out from behind a tree and observed the greens. Nothing so far. Still, he didn't expect to just stumble across the four having a picnic.

Suddenly, he felt a strange gush of wind right beside him and he whirled around to face whatever it was. Dead leaves danced in the wind, before slowly falling to the ground. Timmy held his breath as he scouted the copse, before slowly reaching for his earpiece.

That's when he realised it was gone.

"This is surprisingly modern," came a voice, causing Timmy to swirl around. Anagan stood by a tree and examined the little device. "I almost expected something with runes, made from raw iron by the good little dwarves."

Timmy blinked, before raising his rifle. The moment he aimed, Anagan was gone.

"So, what are we hunting today?" the Black Circle speedster asked, as he leaned in over Timmy's shoulder. "Is it rabbit or duck season?"

"Has anyone ever remarked that you are a very frustrating individual to deal with?" Timmy questioned.

"All the time."

The bespectacled soldier whirled around again. He wasn't sure what happened next, but given that he suddenly found himself on his back with several bruises forming on his face and chest, he figured that Anagan struck first.

"Do yourself a favour and stay there," Anagan remarked, as he examined the rifle. "I should probably hand this over to Gantlos. He could break it pretty easily. Oh well, gotta go." He certainly tried to move, but the result was him face planting at intense speed directly into the undergrowth, the rifle flying into a nearby tree. "Whuhuppen?" came his muffled inquiry.

"You appear to have assumed that we went out alone," Flora remarked, as she soundlessly stepped out of a bush. "That is quite the underestimation on your part."

"I see," Anagan replied, as he noted the roots that had entrapped his ankles. "Well then." With a sudden speedy move, he twirled around, snapping the tendrils. "I won't be making that mistake again." And then, he was off in a blur.

Flora focused for a moment, before she too accelerated after him.

Timmy quickly picked up his gun and examined it. "I'll need to realign the scope. But other than that..." He paused and took a look around, noting that he was completely alone. "Well, now what?"

Halfway across the park, people's summer picnics were suddenly disturbed by two blurs zooming by.

"So, you're keeping up?" Anagan noted, as he looked over his shoulder. "You run a lot? Cardio training? Something like that?"

"I do endeavour to keep myself fit, yes," Flora replied, before taking a swipe with her machete, which her opponent dodged.

"Well, that's good. Keeping yourself healthy is important." He pumped some more magic into his spell and suddenly burst to the side, trying to shoulder tackle Flora, who had to break away to avoid the manoeuvre.

"You are very casual for somebody who is probably about to suffer grievous injury," Flora noted. "You remind me a bit of Techna."

"I dunno," Techna remarked. "He's a bit too much on the normal side."

Anagan and Flora took a brief pause to glance at the scarred girl, who was running besides them.

She gave a happy little wave, before lashing out with a pipe against the dark-skinned magician.

"Speak of the Devil," he mumbled, before trying to smash Techna into a lamppost with his shoulder.

"What's he got to do with this?" the magenta-haired girl inquired, as she evaded the attack.

The three of them burst out of the park and down a street, weaving in-between very confused citizens.

"Well, this will cause a fuzz on the news," Techna remarked. "Hey, Speedy? What happened to being subtle?" She prepared to give whacking him with the pipe another try, but had to swerve around an old lady.

"It didn't work," Anagan remarked, as he weaved between a group of kids.

They suddenly had to stop attacking one another, as a rather large group of people came rushing by, trying to quickly get away from something.

That something was Riven being hurled through the air and going head first through the front window of a car.

"Had enough yet?" Gantlos asked, as he slowly stepped forward.

"No," Riven coughed, before spitting out a piece of tooth. He pushed himself out and unsteadily got up, holding his sabre. "I think I'm ready for round two."  
Gantlos observed him. "You're none too bright, kid."  
"That's what my friends tell me."

The Stetson-wearing man took a step forward, before pausing. He suddenly spun and smashed his hands together, creating a powerful shockwave that cancelled the one Musa had tried to unleash.

"Hmph, you're quick on your toes," she commented, before calling: "Hey, Riven. Mind sharing?"  
"Eh, if I have to," the magenta-haired man commented with a shrug.

Not far from them, Stella was observing things with a puzzled look, before admitting: "Alright. I can't tell whether this is a dream come true or a nightmare."

Before her stood two Brandons, both of whom starred at each other with annoyance.  
"Definitely not a dream, what with him being a fake," one commented.

"I know you are, but what am I?" came the other Brandon's retort.

"Oh, come on, I'd come up with something much smarter sounding than that. That's a reply Sky would come up with."  
"Ugh, I know. I guess I've just been hanging out too much with him. You know, on account of being the real Brandon."

"Couldn't I just shoot both of you?" Stella asked.

"Please don't, I would rather like to keep my skin," one Brandon commented.

"Yeah. I doubt either of us have sunblock powerful enough to come out of that looking pretty," the other stated.

"Ugh, my head," the Solarian princess groaned. She heard running footsteps and looked to the side to see Timmy come running down the street, looking mildly exhausted. "Oh, hey there, Timmy. Weren't you with Flora?"  
"Yeah, but she kinda dashed off when Anagan showed up and..." Timmy paused. "Why are there two Brandons?"  
"Because Dumon is being a jerk."

"Yep, he's completely unreasonable," one Brandon agreed.

"It really is unfair," the other stated.

"Well, I suppose we could cross-examine them. You know, try to get them to answer things only Brandon would know," Timmy suggested.

At this, Stella's face lit up. "Timmy, how would you say I look today?"

"Ehm, good as usual," the bespectacled sniper stated. "Though I'll admit, you'd probably look better without that suit." Everyone paused. Timmy suddenly blushed heavily as he exclaimed: "Wow, wait, no, that sounded wrong. I, ehm, I just meant that..."

"It's okay. 'Least Techna thinks I look cool in this," Stella sighed. "Anyway, twelve."  
"Twelve?" one Brandon asked.

"Hey, that's cheating," the other argued. "You can't fish for compliments and count them."

Stella smirked. "Gotcha." She suddenly unleashed a blinding flash against the first Brandon, causing him to stumble back with a yelp. The real Brandon took the opportunity to jump him, but the fake shape-shifted into a fly and buzzed off into the sky.

"Good idea," Timmy said impressed. "Never thought that silly little game of yours would come in handy."  
"Honestly, neither did I," Stella commented. "Now, I wonder how the others are doing."

...

Sky often thought back to the initial instructions he had gotten when he first joined Red Fountain. How Cordatorta had shouted at them to fall in line and listen, because otherwise they'd get themselves and their comrades killed. "This is a military institution," he had said. "That means we're professional, realistic and grounded. Your job will be hard, dirty and more often than not involve hours standing at attention outside important looking buildings. It does not involve running around on the wing of an air plane clad in a smoking, a fine wine in one arm and a fine dame in the other. This is reality, not an action movie."

It seemed rather funny in hindsight, now that he found himself on top of a speeding train alongside three royals, Bloom, Nabu and Aisha, about to take on the leader of an ancient, almost cult-esque organization. That did sound like something from an action movie.

Fighting him here probably wasn't the safest option, but they had confronted the Black Circle leader on a bridge in town and followed him over the railing when he jumped. Now, the four stood in front of the redhead, as the train under them sped through the landscape. His black clothes billowed in the strong wind, as he observed the four with steely eyes.

"What's wrong?" Bloom called to be heard over the rushing air. "No more threats? No more deals to promise?"  
"I have said my piece, Princess," At the moment Ogron sounded very much like he was using princess as a synonym for 'complete idiot'. He shifted his feet into combat stance.

Sky broke into a charge, running across the roof with sword and shield drawn. Ogron ducked under a swipe and retaliated with a swift punch, which the blond managed to sweep to the side with his shield. He made another slash, which Ogron just barely dodged, before the Black Circle leader launched a vicious kick. Sky tried to stop it with his shield, but this time, Ogron was prepared for that and struck the blocking object in the centre with as much force as his legs could muster. This was enough to cause Sky to lose his balance and stumble backwards.

Nabu used the opportunity to land behind Ogron in the form of a pigeon, before returning to human shape. He made a swipe for the back of Ogron's head, but the redhead spun and blocked the strike. He followed up by attempting to grab the dark-skinned magician, but Nabu quickly stepped back, not wanting to risk having any of his power stolen.

Ogron paused his advance, before suddenly turning while swinging his arm out, smacking the icicle Aisha had tried to sneak attack him with. The magic in it flowed into his skin and the frozen projectile melted, the water slithering along his arm as he used the stolen magic to liquefy and catch two follow-up projectiles. He continued using the momentum of his turn to swing back around again, smacking away a strike from Nabu's staff. He pushed back, forcing the bird mage away, before turning again to face Sky, who was taking the opportunity to rush him once more. The prince halted and held up his shield, but the Black Circle leader shaped the stolen water around his arm, form a massive ball of ice, before smashing the heavy object into the prince's raised shield.

The resulting blow obliterated Sky's balance and the blond was force to the side. His foot went over the edge and he fell with a loud yelp. The moment he realized that he was not going to be able to catch on to the train, he braced for impact and tried to roll with the force. He bounced along the grass and dirt, kicking up a cloud of dust. He coughed, vertigo seizing his brain, as he unsteadily tried to both assess the damage he'd taken and watch the train speed off.

Bloom looked back with worry at the rapidly disappearing prince, but felt relief when she saw him slowly get up. It didn't mean he was okay, but he was still alive. She turned towards Ogron, fury evident in her eye. She unleashed a powerful beam of fire, but the other redhead stopped it with a raised hand, easily absorbing it.

"You know what your problem is, Bloom?" he asked, as he dusted his hands off. "You never learn."

Nabu attacked again, this time with a series of strikes, which the Black Circle leader dodged or blocked.

Bloom cursed their situation. Sky had really been their best option against him. She and Aisha had little option besides their magic and even Nabu was severely outmatched in close combat, having to constantly stay at a distance so that Ogron couldn't absorb his magic. It made her feel powerless and incompetent. And that in turn made her even angrier.

As Nabu continued to fight the Black Circle leader, Aisha rushed closer, hoping to catch him by surprise. She jumped forward and unleashed what water she had managed to gather just as he seemed completely preoccupied with the bird mage. But Ogron spun and unleashed the powerful wave of flame he had stolen from Bloom, easily dispersing her attack and sending her flying through the air with a powerful explosion.

"AISHA!" Bloom and Nabu exclaimed, simultaneously, as the dark-skinned princess rapidly descended from her flight. At the last moment, she managed to gather a cushion of water around her, which exploded like a water balloon against the ground.

Nabu gritted his teeth as Ogron turned to face him again. Then, the Black Circle leader suddenly dropped flat on the roof. The bird mage had a feeling why and immediately dropped too, feeling a cold rush as the tunnel ceiling passed over him. The three could do nothing but keep themselves as flat as possible, hoping not to get snagged by a light or wire.

The moment they were out again, Nabu got up, but Ogron decided to attack before he himself had even gotten upright. The moment he had risen somewhat, he shot forward like a ram, smashing his head into Nabu's midsection and forcing the air from his lungs. The bird mage was thoroughly unbalanced and completely unprepared to defend himself from the following left hook. He tried to regain his balance, but another solid punch made him see stars. He almost fell as the train began breaking, but Ogron grabbed him by the neck and followed up by planting his knee deep in his stomach, even as he began to drain the magic out of him. The redhead paused his assault, before violently jabbing his elbow backwards, crashing it into Bloom's head. The Dominion princess stumbled back while clutching her eye, crying out in pain.

Seeing that the Black Circle leader's focus was now on Bloom, Nabu weakly tried to raise his staff to hit Ogron, but the man casually slung him to the side, causing the bird mage to dump to the platform pavement like a sack of potatoes. As he did, the white ring flew from his pocket and rolled across the platform, before coming to a stop. A shaky hand slowly lowered and grasped it, the protective magic having faded when Nabu was unable to keep the wards up.

Meanwhile, Ogron advanced on the Dominian princess.

Bloom looked up and charged him with a yell, fist pulled back. He easily grabbed her hand, before delivering a solid punch with the other. Bloom felt her jaw and teeth rattle as she lost her balance and tumbled to the side, before weightlessness suddenly engulfed her. That feeling was suddenly replaced with cold, hard pain and the redhead found herself sprawled on the pavement, pain quickly growing through her body.

Ogron jumped off the side of the train and wordlessly advanced upon her again.

"Damn... You," Bloom weakly said, as she got up, struggling to keep herself functioning. "Stay back." She unleashed a fireball, then another and then another.

Ogron casually swatted them away with his hands, absorbing the magic with a deadpan: "Does that ever work out for you?" He stepped forward and grabbed her wrist before she managed to get another one off. Then he grabbed her other arm when she attempted to punch him. "Your little insurrection ends now."

Bloom sank to her knees with a gasp as she felt Ogron suck the magic out of her. A deep discomfort blossomed in her body, as she felt her mystical essence being ripped apart. She desperately tried to rip herself loose, but Ogron's grip was like iron. If she didn't get away soon, he would rip the magic out of her permanently.

"Ogron... Stop," a shaky voice demanded.

The redhead paused his draining to look to the side. Bloom followed it.

Roxy stared at him, breathing heavily. "I... I don't want you to hurt her anymore."  
Ogron sighed. "Look, Roxy, while your camaraderie with these people no doubt makes you feel obligated to protect them, I am sorry to say that they have given me little option but to disable them permanently."  
Roxy took a deep breath and held her hand up. The white ring shone brightly from its position on her ring finger.

Ogron paused, then dropped Bloom, who fell over exhausted. Then he raised his hands in a disarmed gesture, before slowly saying: "Roxy. Take that thing off. You should know by now that the white ring isn't a toy."  
Roxy paused, glancing at the ring.

"It is dangerous and the longer you wear it, the greater a risk you put us in," the Black Circle leader continued, as he slowly stepped forward. "I don't want to hurt you, Roxy. I've never wanted to hurt any of you. But I will if I have to. So please, take that thing off."

The Earth fairy considered his words. Then, a voice suddenly began in her mind. A gentle, caring voice. "Roxy, don't listen to him." The pink-haired girl paused. It was the voice from her dreams.

Ogron stopped, reading her expression. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Roxy, take that thing off, now."  
"He is a dangerous and vile man, Roxy," the voice stated. "What happened before with the ring was an accident, but what the Black Circle does is abhorrent. You wield one of the greatest creations of the White Circle. He cannot harm you. His threats are hollow. They will only work if you let them."  
Roxy looked up, her gaze steely. "No," she said. "I won't let you hurt them anymore. This ends now."  
Ogron paused, closed his eyes and sighed. "Sorry," he softly said, before suddenly unleashing a blinding wave of flames.  
Roxy gasped. It was like the sun itself had been fired at her.

"Don't let fear seize you," the voice from the ring spoke. "Use its power. Strike him down."

Feeling energy flow from it, Roxy raised her hand and let it loose. A green ray of force blasted into the fireball, holding it in place for but a moment before ripping it apart. It lanced through it, striking Ogron in the chest before he had a chance to see it. He was carried off his feet, flew halfway across the station and landed hard on his back. His vision was blurry as he tried to regain his breath. And then he heard the sound. He looked to the side, eyes widening. A train. Even had it not been an automated cargo transport train, there would have been no chance of it stopping in time.

Roxy gasped and tried to rush forward, but the force in the ring suddenly seized her, freezing rather than flowing. She couldn't move her legs.

"Don't" the ring stated. "Let his evil die with him once and for all."

The Earth fairy could only watch as the massive machine approached.

Ogron panickingly raised his hand, instinctually trying to ward off the oncoming danger.

Then, Gantlos landed in front of him.

With a roar, the Scandinavian man punched forward, gathering all his magic in his fist, smashing it into the oncoming vessel.

There was a deafening explosion of sound as his knuckles collided with the metal. A massive shockwave blasted in all directions. The pavement of the platform cracked and splintered. The windows and clock of the station building detonated in shard of glass. The metal of the train folded like a harmonica with a piercing whine.

And then it was over. The front of the train had been totally compressed, with Gantlos buried in it up till his elbow. He gasped, before falling to his knees.

"Gantlos. Are you okay?" Ogron worriedly asked, as he hurried up.

"I'm... Okay. Just need... A break," the man gasped.

"Boss, are you alright?" Dumon asked as he approached, accompanied by Anagan.  
"We'll be fine," Ogron noted, as he inspected Gantlos. "But we need to get him out of here."

Roxy unsteadily got up, leaning against a lamppost. Her gaze met Ogron's. There was a mixture of anger and sadness in his eyes, moments before he and the three others disappeared.

"Roxy... You... Saved us," Bloom weakly said, as she got up. "Thank you."  
The pink-haired girl stared at her ring. "I wouldn't be so sure," she mumbled. "Come on. Let us get away from here. That would definitely have gotten us noticed."

...

Faragonda sat in her office, enjoying a cup of hot tea as outside, cold winds raged and even colder rain pelted her window. She was going over her staff's reports on the last week, when she suddenly heard a peculiar knocking on her window. She swirled around in her chair and looked out through the glass, expecting a branch or something like that to be tapping.

Instead, she saw the drenched form of the blond pixie Livy desperately trying to get her attention.

"My goodness," Faragonda exclaimed and opened the window up. "Come in, little one. What are you doing out there in this dreadful weather?"  
"De-delivering ma-mail," Livy stammered as she flew in, while the headmistress made sure to close the window again. The delivery pixie sat down by the side of her mug, enjoying the warmth radiating from it. "It-it's what I do. And I-I've got mail for you, Faragonda."

"Is it good news?" Emanuela asked, almost pleadingly.

Livy paused. "Well... It's news. And it's kinda way above my head. So maybe. I dunno."

The aged fairy sighed. "Well then. Let's see what we have here." She carefully opened the tiny letter and read its content. She paused, before quickly calling both Griffin and Saladin.

"Sooo... Was it good news?" Livy inquired.

"I don't think even I could tell you that." Faragonda bit her lip as she waited for the call to go through, before taking a calming sip of tea.

Finally, her colleagues picked up.

"Hello, Emanuela. Is the school on fire again?" Griffin asked in a bemused tone.

"That is not something to make light of," Saladin admonished her. He paused, before adding: "But seriously, is anything on fire?"

"Well, not Alfea, no. But Earth might soon be," Faragonda replied. "And I'm not sure whether it will be metaphorically or literally."

"What now?" the Cloud Tower headmistress asked, sounding worried.

"I got a letter from Pixie Village. Wouldn't surprise me if you'll both get one before long, but I'd rather talk with you both about it now. It's the tree of life. The readings it's getting from Earth are intensifying at an exponential rate. Still not much, but it's growing stronger by the day."

"A sign of the girls struggling with the Black Circle maybe," Saladin guessed.

"In a way, yes. If the readings are correct, and we have no reason to assume that is not the case, what their clashes down there are doing is stirring up the magic. It's been energized with use, which is sending ripples through it, making it come alive and surge with energy."  
"Oh," Griffin said, sounding a bit shocked. "But if that happens... Why, that would mean..."  
"That Earth could see a magical renaissance," Saladin interjected. "Stale magic means many magi with small sparks won't be able to do anything and even those with greater potential might never discover it. If the magical energy is vitalized in such a way, it would mean that more people would discover their powers. And they in turn will help energize it even more."  
"And if it keeps going like that, Earth could return to a level of magic not seen since the White Circle was around," Griffin added. "Not to mention it will help the girls a lot when the ambient magic is closer to what they are used to here."  
"But it also makes me worried," Faragonda stated. "According to their reports, magic as we know it doesn't exist on Earth. No one will see this coming."  
"Hmm, true, this could be troublesome. We don't want to see the citizens of Earth be overwhelmed," Saladin said in a contemplative voice. "We should contact the other realms with this info. Perhaps this will be enough to persuade them that Earth needs our help, sooner rather than later."  
"Ugh, Spirits know how long that will take," Griffin complained. "You know how that lot are. Even those who want to do things differently are kept on the straight and narrow with sheer peer pressure. Bunch of conformists, the lot of them."

"I'll make sure that you can wear your 'down with the system' t-shirt for the next meeting," Faragonda dryly commented. Then she sighed. "I just hope they are all doing okay. Erendor said everything seemed fine when he visited, but I wish they'd message me more often."  
"You sound like every grandmother I've ever met," Griffin commented.

"And the two of you sound like an old married couple," Saladin sighed.

...

The group had gathered in the girls' apartment. The white ring lay on table, once again encapsulated in a protective ward. Klaus sat on the sofa besides his daughter, patting her calmingly on the shoulder.

Brandon, who was leaning against a nearby wall, took a deep breath and asked: "So, what exactly happened after you ran away from the others?"  
"I... I tried to track you all down. Figured it wouldn't be hard." The Earth fairy shrugged, a sad smile on her face. "Just follow the panicked screaming of civilians and sounds of property damage, right?"

"That has unfortunately become our soundtrack 'round these parts," Techna, who was lying on the floor, noted.

"Anyway, so I managed to find my way to the train station. And that's when I saw Nabu, Bloom and Ogron fight on top of a train that had just arrived. And I was standing there as people fled the platform, trying to figure out how I could help."  
"Speaking of that, how did you end up on the train?" Riven, who was sitting on a reversed chair, asked.

"By being impulsive," Bloom, who was using an ice bag to help her swollen eyelid, noted. "Again."  
"Well, it could have gone worse," Sky, whose head was halfway wrapped in bandages, noted. "I mean, yeah, we got hurled off, but we could have gotten hurt a lot worse."

"Flora and Bloom had to expend what little remained on their magic fixing my fragmented ribs," Aisha noted. "I think if it had been worse, we would have had to go to the hospital."  
"Right. So..." Roxy paused as she thought back. "So I see Nabu get dropped off and the ring rolls from his pocket and stops close to me."  
"Not my finest moment, I'm sad to say," Nabu commented with exaggerated sadness in his voice. "Tragically, that coward of a bullying cad managed to outmatch me by playing dirty."

Stella raised an eyebrow. "How did he play dirty?"  
"Why, by being better than me, your radiant highness."

"Of course," Stella commented with a smirk. "Thirteen."  
"Hey, hey, I told you that one from Timmy didn't count," Brandon interjected.

The pink-haired fairy allowed herself to giggle at the antics, before continuing with: "So I see him getting ready to de-magic Bloom or whatever you call it. And I figure, last time, the voice in the ring just wanted the Black Circle gone. So, mostly out of desperation, I grab it and put it on." She paused, eyeing the ring again. "There was a different voice. The voice I have heard in my dreams. It told me to use the powers of the ring. But then..." She sighed shakily. "I did not mean to push Ogron out in front of that train. And when I tried to get to him, well, the power that I called upon from the ring froze me in place. Had Gantlos not been there, he would..." She paused.

Musa eyed the girl, before eyeing the ring. Then she said: "I don't think you should wear that thing anymore, Roxy."

"I thought you wouldn't have minded to see Draino go splat," Techna commented.

"Look, don't get me wrong, I probably wouldn't cry at his funeral," the black-haired fairy commented. "That being said, I'm not okay with that ring trying to make Roxy into a murderer."

"I agree. Any item so capable of hijacking people must be considered very dangerous," Flora noted. "That being said, it was a moment of desperation and you could not have foreseen the consequences. So no one here holds it against you."  
"Look, this is all very..." Klaus paused, as if looking for words. "Revealing, I guess. It's been a long day. But I... Look, Roxy," he began, holding his daughter close. "I think, from what I've seen, that we should trust these girls. This Bleak Circle or whatever they are called, even if they think they have good intentions, I think they have proven by now that they are dangerous and are willing to do some shady things to accomplish their goals. I don't know if I'm comfortable with those guys just running around."  
"Ah. You've heard about my opinions I take it," Roxy noted.

"Well, he was very curious," Helia noticed. "Can't blame him, this was all very new. And you've never been shy about the fact that you weren't sure you could trust us, so I figured it was okay to mention." He paused. "Ehm, if it was not, then I apologize."  
"No, it's okay. It's just..." She sighed. "It's all so much to take in."  
"Yeah, we should go home," Klaus added, as he helped her up. "I doubt they will be back soon after what happened today. Thank you, all of you, for saving my daughter today."  
"Well, she did return the favour," Bloom noted with a smile. "See ya around."  
"Yeah, bye," Roxy said, as she and her father walked out the front door.

"Great. Now we just need to wait for the city to stop freaking out," Riven noted, looking out the window. "There's been police and whatnot driving around all night."  
"Can you blame them?" Timmy asked. "Nobody really knows what was going on, only that the so-called angels of Gardenia were fighting men in black. And we weren't subtle about it."  
"We should probably keep a low profile for now," Brandon noted, as he walked over to the table, observing the ring. "And Nabu. I want that thing kept under lockdown until we can figure out what is up with this. Now there are two voices coming through and neither seems to be giving a damn about Roxy's opinions."

"Will do, cap'n," Nabu confirmed.


	14. Fleeting Days of Calm

Chapter 14: Fleeting Days of Calm

A month had passed since the confrontation with the Black Circle and autumn gripped California, enveloping all in a slightly below ideal temperature for surfing. The group had kept a low profile, as their tussle with the Black Circle had the city of Gardenia in an uproar, which had begun to make waves in the rest of the country. Suspected bombings already put people on high alert, but the recent events had really stirred up the hive. In fact, the only thing that seemed to stop the military from being deployed was that people still didn't know how to handle something as absurdly cartoonish as ten people in tight clothes battling a group of men in black with magic. It was as if the sheer weirdness of it all paralysed officials, making them hesitant to act and more than happy to hold off on doing something while waiting for investigations to report, as if they hoped that an inspector could certify that it had all been a very tasteless commercial.

Of course, that is not to say that there was no reaction at all. There was now almost a cop on every street corner, construction workers were busy repairing damages all over Gardenia and the destruction at the station had resulted in severe congestion of traffic. All in all, a strange tenseness had gripped the town and people made sure to look over their shoulder, as if at any moment stuff would just explode.

Crammed up in their apartment, the girls had Roxy over for a talk with Faragonda. A talk which was taking its time being set up.

"What a hunk of junk," Techna grumbled, as she lay on the floor with half her body tangled up in wires while elbow deep in the computer's innards. "Fucking connection is still on the fucking fritz and I am this fucking close to ripping the whole thing in half."

"You're starting to use that word like most of us use commas," Musa dryly remarked. "Can't you just use your magic?"  
Techna propped herself up so she could send the black-haired musician a deadpan glare. "Cacophony, if it was that simple, don't you think I'd have done that already? I'm a weirdo, not an idiot."

"I guess interdimensional communication is a lot more complicated than one would think," Flora remarked.

"I just need this device to work. But it interfaces about as well with the system as a psychopath with a college sleepover."

"I take it from that comment that slashers are a thing in the other worlds," Roxy remarked.

"Yep. But now, there's actual leprechauns with gimp masks and chainsaws," Bloom replied. "I'm not sure whether that's an improvement or not."

There was a buzzing sound and Techna quickly pulled her arm from the machine's innards with a: "Dragon's ass, that hurt." She waved her hand to get rid of the pain, while commenting: "There we go. I think that did it. Let me just get out of this... There. Alright. Now let me try to contact her." She began typing on her keyboard.

"You know, we could just have called her and put the phone on speaker," Musa said. "Much easier than trying to set this up."  
"If something is worth doing, it is worth doing right," Techna insisted. "Ah, there's Granny."

"Hello, Techna," Faragonda replied with a bemused smirk. "Hello girls. It has certainly been a while since you last called. I've actually been worried."  
"Sorry," Bloom said a bit forlorn. "But things have been... Well... Busy. We've kinda tried to keep a low profile for now, as people are in a frenzy."  
"Oh dear," the headmistress mumbled. "Girls, I'm afraid that it is not going to get easier. The pixies have sent me some readings of Earth's magic. It is on the rise, growing along with the conflict. Very soon, dormant magi will start manifesting their powers."  
The colour slightly faded from Bloom's cheeks. "What?"  
"That could have an... Interesting effect on things," Aisha tried.

"Hold on, back up," Roxy interrupted. "What does that mean exactly?"  
"Ah, I presume you're Roxy," Faragonda noted.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, I'm Roxy," the pink-haired girl stated. "Didn't mean to be rude, I was just waiting to get introduced. But you're saying that there will soon be more people like... Well, like us. Is that right?"

"Very much so. The magic has been stimulated by your activities."

"It seems that despite our best efforts we will end up leaving rather large footprints on your world," Flora mused to Bloom, who had buried her face in her hands.

"Though it has had a side-effect of generating a new round of debate among the realms about whether or not they should assist Earth," Emanuela continued. "I gather the information you have been sending us has been very helpful in convincing them to take up the debate once more. As has the fact that for some of you, intervention will be the only way they can make you come home."

"Yeah. My parents were tots torn between supporting and grounding me," Stella noted. "What about your parents, Aisha?"  
"Well, they keep calling Nabu and telling him to take me back home," the dark-skinned princess mentioned.

"Oh yeah, he'll just throw his fiancée over the shoulder like a rolled-up rug and carry her home," Musa stated, rolling her eyes. "Super respectful."

"On that note, do you have any idea when you will be coming back?" Faragonda asked.

"Not yet. But there is something else," Bloom said and placed the white ring on the table in front of the screen. "We want this thing investigated. It has already caused a lot of trouble and even if you can't find anything, it's safer for everyone if it's away from Earth."

"I could get DuFour to take a look at it, yes," Faragonda mumbled as she inspected it through the screen.

"Good. Then I'll send it over," Stella chipped in, summoning her staff. She pointed it at the ring and concentrated. A second later, it vanished.

A moment later, there was a plop from Faragonda's side as it landed in her tea.

"Oh. Ups," the Solarian princess mumbled.

"Can't tell whether that was good or bad aim," Techna admitted.

"Right. Well, I'll get back to you on that as soon as possible," the elderly headmistress said, as she inspected the cup. "Until then, goodbye everyone."

The girls said their goodbyes and ended the call.

"So, what now?" Aisha inquired.

"Don't know about you, but I have a shift coming up at the bar in half an hour," Roxy said as she went for her jacket. "So. I'll see you all later."

...

"This can only be a series of radical..."  
"...signs of the end times, as stated in..."

"...the second amendment, that's for..."  
"...evidence points to alien activity, as..."  
"...an insider job. If you look at this picture, then..."

"...we currently lack conclusive evidence, due to the elusive..."

"...military should just shoot 'em on sight."

"Everyone seems to be having an opinion," Mirta noted, as Musa zapped from channel to channel.

"And not a single one of them seems to just believe what we've said," the black-haired musician noted. "Typical. We've made outright statements, yet they insist on reading all kinds of sinister ulterior motives into everything we've done."  
"To be fair, Cacophony, they do barely know anything about us," Techna noted. "They're just trying to make sense of things based on whatever they already know."  
"The problem of operating without the full picture," Flora commented sagely. "It is unfortunately unavoidable at times."

"Maybe we should just admit to everyone what's going on," Techna suggested. "We can always send Firetop home so she can avoid all the press."

"It does strike me as a tempting option."  
"Would have been much easier if Roxy didn't insist on staying," Musa added. "I mean... I guess I don't blame her. But still, would have been easier."  
"That is true. But Roxy has the right to choose for herself. After all, that is the reason we oppose the Black Circle to begin with," Flora added. "Besides, I am starting to think there is more to this than we know. The incidents with the white ring certainly seem to indicate as much."

"Maybe it would have been better if we hadn't found it," Mirta suggested. "It's taken its toll on poor Roxy."  
"She's made of some real stern stuff. She'll bounce back," Techna stated confidently. "Or my name isn't Techna."  
"Ehm, it isn't," Mirta said. "That's just your nickname. Wouldn't it make more sense to say 'Or my name isn't Polly...'" She trailed off as the magenta-haired girl's head slowly turned. She was still smiling, but there was an ominous glint in her eyes. "I... Forget it."  
"Good girl," Techna said, as she refocused her attention on the television.

...

"Alright," Klaus said, as he looked over the table at Brandon and Nabu. "Despite the lack of papers documenting your work experience and even you very existence, I welcome you as formally employed people of the Frutti Music Bar."

"And we graciously thank you for the opportunity," Nabu said, as he stood up with a theatrical bow.

"Makes one wonder how the others got their jobs. It's not like they have any papers either. I mean, besides Bloom," Brandon noted.

"Eh, all that there paperwork is really just for internal affair's sake," Klaus mentioned. "Some jobs just don't care enough to demand too much."  
"Like when you hired Sky?"  
"Like when I hired Sky, yes. Really, you'll only be in trouble if anyone from the government starts asking questions. Partially also why I gave you this job. Makes you part of the landscape, less likely to stand out." He corrected his shirt. "'Course, doesn't mean you get to slack off. I still expect you to pull your weight."

"We didn't expect anything else," Brandon replied.

"Indeed. Pulling weights is practically a necessity with the company we keep," Nabu added.

"On that note, how is Roxy doing?" the squire inquired.

"Well, better. The support you all show her has done a lot of good," Klaus answered. He bit his lip for a moment, before asking: "I gotta ask, if nothing else to satisfy my curiosity. Whatever did happen to that ring? Roxy said it was sending her messages and you all thought that maybe it was from a relative of some sort."

"We've sent it off world for analysis for now," Brandon said. "And preferably, we can keep it away from Roxy unless absolutely necessary. It has effortlessly taken control of her mind twice now."

"Understandable. Damn shame though, since it seemed to pack a wallop," Klaus mentioned. "But I can see why this is for the best. Anyway, can you both start tomorrow?"

The two men exchanged glances.

"Don't see why not," Brandon said. "We've had plenty of time to relax ever since the incident, so that won't be an issue."  
"Though of course we should point out that if future incidents do happen, we might have to call in 'sick' for a couple of days," Nabu stated. "These fights are very draining, even if the whole magic returning thing Faragonda told the girls about is true."  
"Ah yes, Roxy did mention that," Klaus said, rubbing his chin. "More magic. Heh, I wonder if that is good or bad. Either way, I'd love to get a framed photograph of the Bleak Circle's faces when they figure out that everything is coming apart at the seams."  
"Black Circle."  
"Whatever."

"Well, if that was all, then I shall return to my domicile and eagerly await my chance to contribute to this noble and fruity endeavour," Nabu stated, before marching out of the room.

Klaus blinked. "Does he have an off button?"  
"Not one that I know of."  
"Does one get used to that?"  
"Depends."

...

It didn't take long for Brandon to get into a routine on the job. It was a very simple job, as Klaus himself preferred to handle all the drink mixing. Which meant that all that was really left for the others was to serve snacks and drinks, while making sure the place was clean. Brandon suspected that the three of them might be more help than the Frutti Music Bar actually needed, but Sky had agreed to go down in pay to compensate, since it was all shared by them anyway.

A couple of days after getting hired, Brandon was in the midst of giving the floor a good sweeping, when he was approached by two familiar figures. The billowing purple hair and white suit made Jason instantly recognisable. Brandon had never figured out how he managed to make his hairdo defy gravity to such a degree.

Being led by the Suit's leader was Andy, who was pale as a sheet, had trembling knees and looked like he was just about to faint. The squire found himself wondering what mono event had set off the neurotic musician this time.

"Yo, man, how's it going?" Jason greeted. "Can you fix my buddy here a drink? I think he's just about ready to curl up and take the short bus to Heaven."

"I'm sure Klaus must have something that can help," Brandon said as he led the two over to the bar. "Hey, Klaus. Got anything that's good for getting people back in shape?"  
"Tomato and blueberry usually does the trick," the bar owner said as he began mixing. "Mind you, it doesn't quite have the immediate kick of some drinks, but it helps once it settles."  
"Right, but if I give him anything with a kick to it, I think his ticker will go boom," Jason noted, as he helped Andy sit down.

"Well, his usual response to worry seems to have refrained from manifesting," Nabu noted, as he curiously slinked over. "What happened?"  
"I'm done for," Andy hoarsely croaked. "It's all over."

Jason rolled his eyes. "The good Mr. Queen offered him a singular opportunity. But as usual, being given a hand by Lady Luck sends Andy here running for the hills."

"Could you elaborate?" Klaus asked, as he handed Andy his drink.

"You see, Mr. Queen is getting hitched and he wants Andy and his band to put a sick beat to the proceedings."

"He's gonna rip me in half when I mess up his wedding," Andy announced with a thousand-yard stare. "I'll be a laughing stock. I'll be run out of town. I'll die in a ditch somewhere scorned by all, with only my guitar to mourn me."

Jason observed him for a moment. "Andy my man, what have you been smoking? That is the wackiest idea ever. The good Mr. Queen looks like he'd have trouble with a balsam board, much more so with you. And why would me and the crew kick you out of town for messing up the beat? You think I've never slipped while trying to cut a rug?"

"He makes an excellent point. Even the greatest of us make mistakes. As long as you do your best, I am sure you employer will forgive minor mishaps," Nabu insisted. "Now please, drink your tomato blueberry mix. It is sure to do you good."

Andy observed the drink, before grabbing it and chucking its content down his throat.

"Be careful not to drown," Brandon dryly mused, as Jason paid for the mix.

"Hello, someone wanted a pizza?" Riven announced as he entered the bar.

"You also bought him a pizza?" Klaus asked.

"No, that's for me," Jason explained, as he gave Riven the money. "Figured after getting him marched over here, I'd be good for a slice or two. My way of rewarding myself, ya dig?"

"Fair enough," Riven said, as he handed over the box. He eyed Andy. "So, what's up with him?"  
"He's been invited to play music at a wedding. Nearly gave him a heart attack apparently," Brandon noted.

Andy stared at the empty glass for a moment, before he suddenly and rapidly explained: "But not only is it a problem if I mess up the song, it will also be a problem if I pick the wrong song, because Jason, that is Jason Queen, told me to surprise him, so I have to pick the song and what if he doesn't like it and then what if..."  
"And there we have it," Nabu stated. "He's already feeling better."  
"Yeah, now we just have to worry about him suffocating," Brandon replied.

"Real glad I dialled for a pizza," Jason remarked, as he munched on a slice.

"Okay, I'll just be leaving now. You weirdos have fun with getting him to shut up again," Riven dryly stated, as he turned around and left.

...

Timmy stared at the tangled mess of wires, metal and various objects that had once been the front end of a car. Then he looked up at the nervous teen boy who was rocking back and forth on his feet. With no small amount of disbelief, he remarked that: "You told me over the phone you just bumped into something."  
"Well, ehm, I might have bumped a little bit hard," the boy tried. "Anyway man, can you fix it? My parents will be back from Hawaii the day after tomorrow and they'll kill me if they see this."  
"Fix this mess? In two days?" Timmy replied in shock. "I don't know if I can..."  
The teen desperately grabbed him by the shirt. "Listen, man, you have to help me. I'll be grounded for the next decade if I can't get this covered up. I'll pay whatever you need, just save me, man."  
"Are you sure they'll get that worked up over you breaking your car?"  
"It isn't my car, dude!" the teen hysterically proclaimed. "It's theirs!"  
"Oh." Timmy paused as he firmly, but gently, loosened the boy's grip. "Care to tell me why you were driving around in their car, presumably without permission?"  
"I, ehm, well, I might have... You know... Said that I owned it... To a girl... That I know..." the boy admitted, fumbling with his fingers.

The sharpshooter sighed. "Okay, let me give you some advice. Be honest with girls, because sooner or later you _will_ be found out. Now then, I can't promise anything in regards to the car, but I'll see what I can do about this."  
"Thanks, man, you're a lifesaver," the teen exclaimed, as he embraced Timmy in a tight hug.

"Wow, you're really getting popular 'round here, Timmy," Techna chuckled as she walked into the garage. "Lucky for you I don't mind sharing."

"Oh, what, no," the teen said, as he pushed himself away from Timmy. "I was just... I'm... Gotta go." And then he dashed off.

The magenta-haired girl giggled, before asking: "So what was up with that guy?"  
"Some dumb kid who got his parents' car thrashed trying to impress a girl," Timmy replied as he took a look. "I promised I'd do my best but..." He sighed. "Look at this mess. I won't be able to get this done in two days, even if I worked overtime, and I doubt the kid could pay for everything. He must have had a frontal collision with a wall or something. You can see the damages further up. I don't think we even have enough spare parts."  
"Geez. Sounds like you've got it rough," the scarred girl commented. "But I see what you mean. It's completely busted."  
"Dumb kid," Timmy groaned, removing his glasses so he could pinch the bridge of his nose.

"They all are. Part of being a teen. Or what, you've never done anything stupid?" Techna inquired with a mischievous grin.

The soldier sighed. "I once tried to surprise my father by programming an archiving system for him. It ended up ripping the computer's files apart before somehow overclocking it. Never found out what I did wrong, as the whole thing melted." He paused. "But Dad was very surprised, so I accomplished that much at least." He investigated the car once more, before heading over to a shelf full of tools. "I'll need to disentangle everything first. See if anything can be salvaged."  
"Sounds like you'll be busy all day," Techna commented, rubbing a finger along the edge of the open engine while concentrating. "Like you'll come home and pass out busy."  
"Probably," Timmy replied, as he grabbed a toolbox. "But I said I would try my best. I just don't see this ending..." He paused, as he starred down into the car. "Wow, the engine looks like it was never broken."  
"Yeah. Maybe you just needed to take a second look," Techna commented, looking a bit paler. "To see that it wasn't that bad."

"Most of the wrinkles in the metal are even gone. Now I just mostly need to replace the glass." He paused. "So, do you have any idea why this wondrous miracle happened?"  
"Perhaps the world is trying to tell you that you should go on a date with me today," Techna suggested.

Timmy blushed a bit, before replying: "Heh, I wouldn't mind." He paused. "Ehm, any place in particular?"  
"Nah. I just figured we'd go out and see what we stumble across."  
"That is so very much you, Techna."  
"You're such a flatterer."

...

Stella curiously observed the state where Andy and his band had been playing for quite a while, idly twirling her hair. She looked up and smiled as Brandon walked over with her drink.

"Your banana-strawberry milkshake, milady," he said over-dramatically, as handed it over to her.

"Oh, why thank you, that was just what I needed," she replied in her best haughty woman voice. She tried to take a sip, before having to stop to snort and giggle. "How do you keep a straight face?" she asked as she calmed down again.

"You try to lead the pack of knuckleheads I got saddled with and you'll learn it. You simply have to," Brandon said, as he sat down beside her.

"I'll keep that in mind." She took another sip. "So, Andy and the gang's been at it for a while."  
"Yeah. He and his band are training."  
"What for?"  
"Oh, you haven't heard," the squire said surprised. "He got a message from Jason. Jason Queen," he clarified. "He wants Andy and the band to play at his wedding."  
"That's tots nice," Stella said and whistled. "They're moving up in the world." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "So, like, how bad was it?"  
"Andy's freak-out? Real bad. Jason from the dance club ended up paying for a couple of those tomato blueberry mixes. According to Klaus, they're a real good hangover cure."  
Stella made a face. "Eh, no thank you. I think I'll just, like, try not getting a hangover."

Elsewhere in the bar, Musa was sipping some blueberry juice, when Riven slinked over and sunk down into a chair besides her with a groaning: "Hey."  
"You sound like you've been through the wringer," she noted, pushing the juice over so he could get a sip. "How was work?"  
"People are idiots," Riven grumbled, before taking a sip. "It's like, I get why somebody would get annoyed if they paid for extra pineapple and then the pizza arrives without any pineapple. But why do they always get so fucking pissed at me? I'm not the one who made the damn pizza, I'm just the delivery man. They've got to have the number, how else did they order in the first place? It's not like I can do anything. What, do they think I've hidden a secret stash of ingredients in my bag that I'm refusing to share with them?" He rubbed his face. "Do you ever run into that?"

"Yep. I guess they imagine we must somehow be responsible for the very simple reason that we're there." Musa sighed and leaned back in her chair. The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the music. Then she asked: "Do you ever think of the future?"  
"Huh? What about the future?" Riven asked.

"Well, what you want to do in it. You know, career, hobby, anything like that?"  
The magenta-haired soldier rubbed his chin. "Dunno. Hadn't really thought much of it. Right now, I'm still in Red Fountain. Will be for one more year than planned due to this little trek."  
"Well, fortunately Red Fountain allows students to stay on duty after training is done. So it's not like you have to figure it all out now."  
Riven shook his head. "Nah, I like Red Fountain, but I know I want more than just being a goon there. I just haven't figured out what that more is." He turned towards her. "What about you? Have you figured it all out?"

"As if," Musa replied, rolling her eyes. "I've thought of maybe releasing some music online and such, but that would mostly be a hobby. Even if I did get popular, I'd rather not be touring everywhere with screaming fans wanting my bra. If there's anything I've learned over the past couple of years, it's how annoying being popular is." She shrugged. "Still, I do like sharing my music. So maybe some indie work with that." She paused. "I know that's not really a job. I dunno what I would be good at. Music teacher maybe."

"What, for kids?" Riven asked, before chuckling. "You sure you won't end up with a permanent migraine?"  
"They can't be worse than the press."  
"True that."  
Musa took another sip. "Oh, by the way. Did you hear about Flora, Mirta and Helia?"  
"No, what's up now? They've finally managed to figure something out?" the magenta-haired soldier inquired.

"Not exactly, no. They'd try to go on a date, all three of them, and see if that helped," the black-haired musician explained.

"Wow, I don't know whether I'd want to be a fly on the wall for that or not. It sounds like it's going to be all kinds of awkward."

...

"Well," Helia stated. "This is awkward."

"I suggest eating your chicken and not thinking too much about it," Flora stated. "Otherwise, you risk panicking."

"Is that why you're staring so intensely at your beef?" Mirta asked.

The brunette paused. "Yes."

The three had elected to eat at a simple looking restaurant. One which didn't look too fancy, too dirty or too occupied. Something with enough people that they wouldn't stand out but few enough that they could pick a quiet corner.

This had mostly just resulted in a lot of staring at dishes and a few attempted conversations with the lifespan of a mayfly.

Mirta sighed, pushing a potato back and forth with her fork. "What are we doing wrong? It, well, it seemed so much easier back with you, Flora. I just invited you over after the party and... Well..." She paused, blushing slightly. "Well, it just kinda went from there."  
"I do remember you being slightly tipsy," Flora mused. "Plus, neither of us were explicitly looking for a relationship. It just turned into that over time. That might be it."  
"Well, don't ask me. I've not really been dating much. Ever," Helia stated.

Mirta paused. "Maybe we should ask Techna."  
"Techna has had a lot of flings, but Timmy is her first serious long term partner," Flora explained. "Besides, what works for one couple will not necessarily work for the next."  
"No, of course it couldn't be that easy." Mirta sighed, giving the bit of potato a couple of rounds around the plate again.

"Wish these things came with instruction manuals," Helia commented.

Flora rubbed her chin. "You know," she began. "That might actually explain why we are having these troubles now."  
"That we lack a manual?"  
"To a degree. Much of this has been spontaneous up until now. Rarely have we explicitly planned to see if a given thing would work out. But now we have consciously decided to try this. Because of our understanding of this, we might be holding back from taking those intuitive leaps out of a fear of hurting one of the involved. We are holding back, because we do not want to push any one of us away. I can honestly say that is something that weighs heavily on me and has done so for a while."  
Helia leaned back in his seat. "Sounds familiar. I've refrained from doing anything about it for two years because I didn't want to risk breaking the two of you up. I just kinda wanted you both to be happy. But I also kinda wanted to be happy with you. Does that make any sense?"

"If it doesn't then none of us are making any sense. Flora is right. This does scare me." Mirta put her cutlery down. "I still don't know what to think. I mean, I've tried picturing it. And I can honestly say that I don't mind the idea. But is that the same as being into it?" She buried her face in her hands and groaned. "Wish I could just figure out what I felt about it. Would it really be so bad if I could just print out a reading of my emotions and be done with it?"

"Well, not minding is better than not liking it," Flora said. "But you know, I think having said that and realised this makes me feel at least a bit more comfortable. If we are serious about this, then we cannot let fear hold us back. Instead, we should trust each other to be adults about this and be ready to talk if anyone is feeling hurt or pushed out. But the first step has to be coming clear with ourselves whether or not we want to make this work. I would like to and so it seems to be the case with you too, Helia. But you need to find out where you stand on this Mirta. And in no way do I want to put pressure on you and I do not want you to fear that I will love you any less if you decide this is not what you want out of this relationship."  
"Yeah. I'd rather have you happy without me than miserable with," Helia agreed.

Mirta blushed again. "Well... As I said, I don't mind. So, you know... I guess if nothing else, I'm okay with it. I'm just afraid we'll try to go ahead and suddenly I'll hate it. I don't... Well, I don't feel that would be fair for the two of you." She paused. "Again, scared."  
"Well, nobody said we had to figure it out in one day. So let's just enjoy our food," Helia said and started to consume the chicken with renewed vigour.

...

The doorbell of the Peterson home rang.

"I'll get it," Mike said as he got up from the sofa.

"If they're here to blow up the house, ask them to wait until my soufflé is done," Vanessa replied.

"Will do." He opened the front door. "Ah, Klaus and Roxy. Good to see you."  
"Likewise," Klaus replied, as he and his daughter entered. "I trust everything is okay here?"

"Very much so. Just be careful. There's a soufflé in the oven."

"We'll keep that in mind," the bar owner said, as he and Roxy sat down on the sofa.

"Hey, Roxy," Bloom said as she exited the kitchen while taking her apron off. "How are you doing?"  
"Well, considering everything recently, I'd say I'm doing okay. Starting in school again has been... Weird," Roxy said. "Everyone's talking about the incidents and I'm sitting there thinking 'I know what happened but I can't tell because it would be too dangerous'."  
"Yeah. It isn't that fun keeping secrets," Bloom admitted.

The pink-haired girl watched as the redhead hung up the apron. "Helping with the soufflé?"

"I'm mostly helping by not getting in the way," Bloom admitted. "I'm trying to get better at it. If I can learn to cook food, it means more of us can take turns with it."

"A good skill to learn," Klaus agreed. "Anyway, Mike, was it? You said you wanted to talk about these recent, well, events, for lack of a better term."

"We just figured that if we could help make this easier for the two of you, we should. So, is there anything you'd like to know?" Mike politely asked. "'Cause as you might have figured out, we have quite a lot of experience with this."

"Yeah. Does Roxy have to go to another world to learn this magic thing?" the bar owner asked. "Because that has been brought up a couple of times apparently."  
"Well, it is the only place she can really learn to master it as far as I know," Bloom said. "There doesn't really seem to be any place to genuinely learn magic on Earth. Or if there is, it's well hidden."

"But is it necessary?"  
"Don't know. That's actually a good question," the redhead admitted. "Her powers aren't that dangerous, so I think it would be okay. She might even learn other things through experimenting, but it will be a lot slower than if she had an experienced teacher?"  
Klaus paused for a moment. "Dangerous?"  
"Well, magic reacts to emotions. For example, when I get angry I... Well, I tend to heat up. I've occasionally left black footprints," the Dominian princess explained. "But my knack is fire so... Well, so yeah. But Roxy's appears to be animals." She scratched her head. "Not sure how that would work."

"Is that why that horribly staticy sound appears whenever Musa is getting grumpy?" Roxy asked. "Because that was really weird."  
"Yeah. Best piece of advice is, find an outlet if you can."  
"Alright, well, at least that isn't set in stone. Now then, what should I do, if anything?" Klaus inquired.

"Honestly, my best advice is, be there for you daughter," Mike said. "You won't be able to answer all questions, but luckily she has Bloom and friends to ask if need be." He paused. "Also, get ready for things to get weird."  
"They haven't already?"  
"You haven't seen anything yet, trust me," the fireman noted. "For example, has your phone been turned into a fruit."  
"No."  
"Well, then I rest my case."  
"Huh." Klaus leaned back in the sofa. "That's surprisingly simple advice."  
"The best kind usually is," Mike sagely noted. "Anything else?"  
"I think that covers it for now."  
"Excellent. Now, would the two of you like to stay for dinner? We got a soufflé coming out soon."


	15. Storm Clouds on the Horizon

Chapter 15: Storm Clouds on the Horizon

"And we're back," the newscaster said, as the commercials ended. "Once again, I have Mr. Vernon Johnson on the show today for an interview regarding the ongoing investigations of the Gardenia Disasters, as they have been coined by the press. Mr. Johnson, how would you describe the ongoing investigation?"

The grizzled man cleared his throat and stated: "Obviously, I can only say so much, but at this point, we have no doubts that all of these incidents are linked and that the people seen in regards to the Flying Fearsomes Case and the Battle of Gardenia Station are no doubt involved in the previous three cases. Of course, we have yet to identify these people and we still have a lot of blank spots to fill out."  
"Theories of everything from terrorists to government conspiracies to alien invasions have been flying around in the media. Are we truly looking at something that might be described as supernatural?"  
"Now that is an interesting question," Vernon stated. "Fact is, it definitely looks like that, but so does it when a magician pulls a rabbit out of a hat or makes an assistant disappear. I would personally be careful with jumping to conclusions. Disguising science as magic is not that difficult. With that being said, neither I nor the department can deny that there certainly are hard to explain elements. We're taking the grounded approach, trying to find the most reasonable explanation possible. We're hoping that the eventual apprehension of these individuals will help clear up a lot of the mystery surrounding these cases."

"Such as how someone can throw fireballs and fly?"  
"Such as that, yes. I'd rather suggest we're looking at advanced technology than some sort of mystic force, but that would in and of itself raise questions, I won't deny that."  
"And would you be ready to admit that what we're looking at is a bunch of aliens or whatnot, if that's where the evidence leads?" the interviewer cheekily asked.

The investigator chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment. "Yes. If the evidence truly shows that that is the only reasonable explanation, I would admit that."

Dumon shook his head as the interview continued. He tilted his head slightly, hearing Gantlos' voice from the kitchen.

"No, no, Daddy is okay," he was reassuringly telling someone. "But I won't be home for a while. What? Yes, that was me. I'll explain it to you later, but I have to go. Love you too, Jonathan." The blond grunted as he stepped into the room, turning the cellphone off as he went. "How's it going?"

"It's all still a mess. Nobody has any clues and everything from the president to the frog people of Neptune has been blamed," the shapeshifter explained.

"Not surprising given how little information they have to go on," Ogron remarked.  
"So, what do we do now? Roxy is quite clearly on their side now," Anagan stated. "She proved as much when she tried to turn you into railway pizza."  
"Question is, how much of that was Roxy and how much of that was the ring," Ogron commented, as he paced back and forth. "Both are equally perilous developments, but with starkly contrasting implications for the situation."  
On the TV, the interview finished and the weather report started.

"Well, if they have the ring and they have Roxy on their side, what are they waiting for?" Dumon asked, as he turned the TV off. "What could their next goal be? They're clearly still trying to avoid too much public attention."  
Ogron tapped his foot. "There's only so many things left for them to do. The fact that they are staying is the greatest indicator that their future goals are Earth oriented. If it isn't a publicity campaign greater than what we have seen so far, then there are only worryingly few things left for them to accomplish." He stroked his goatee contemplatively. "We'll have to contact some of the agents in the area, talk with them about possible reactivation. Might even have to start looking into recruiting again."  
"It's that bad?" Anagan asked, eyebrows raised.

"Not yet, but it could soon be. This lot has proven a tenacious bunch and they have wiggled their way out of our grasp more than once, securing objectives in the process. I refuse to underestimate them," he declared. "But we have to be careful not to show our hand. They have so far displayed a remarkable tactical cunning."

...

"So, what was our plan for our next step?" Techna asked, lying on the couch while kicking the air.

"We don't have a next step," Musa said, as she kept changing between channels. "For that matter, we barely even have a plan."

"Well, that's actually smart," the scarred girl remarked with a smile. "They can't foil our plans if we don't have any."  
"Yes, I'm sure they are floored by our tactical genius," the black-haired musician dryly noted.

Stella stepped out of her room with a yawn, before wandering over to the windows. She sighed happily as the rising sun's rays fell on her skin.

"Recharging?" Musa inquired.

"So much better than sleep," Stella commented. "Honestly, the only reason I don't run purely on sunlight is that my body needs time to heal. That and the fact that most planets don't have permanent sunlight."  
"What's wrong with sleeping?" Techna asked while sitting up.

"Sleeping is tots annoying. You have to spend, like, seven or eight hours doing nothing more than wiggling around in a bed. I could get so much more stuff done in that time," the blond princess remarked.

"I don't mind wiggling around in bed," Techna innocently remarked. "Especially with company."

"But of course," Stella said, rolling her eyes. "Oh well, I make the best of the times I have to sleep. At least this way my sore muscles have time to heal."  
"From what?" Musa asked in disbelief. "You have your dream job. You shop for people. What's hard about that?"  
"Lugging six full bags up to the fifth floor because the elevator is out of order is hard. Especially without magic," Stella remarked.

Suddenly, Aisha barged out of the room she had been sleeping in, barely halfway dressed. "What time is it? Did I oversleep?"  
"Nah. You still got at least an hour before you have to head off," Techna remarked. "So, what happened? Forgot to set your alarm clock?"  
The princess of Tides yawned, as she fished some clothes out of the room and began putting it on. "That is indeed the case. I must have been too exhausted yesterday, since I forgot. I will endeavour to not let that happen again. Jason and the others are counting on my punctuality."

"I'm sure that guy would forgive you if you had a mishap. It happens," Techna remarked. "And hey, you obviously needed the sleep."  
"Yeah. It's hard having a real job," Musa remarked.

Stella raised an eyebrow. "Was that a cheap shot at my current job or at royalty?"  
"Why can't it be both?"  
"Because I thought you wanted a new suit."  
"To answer, yes, it has been much harder than what I was doing as a princess," Aisha remarked. "That was more mentally straining. That being said, despite the difficulties I've had adjusting to this new venue of labour, I find great fulfilment in the tasks handed to me at the club."

Musa turned her head. "You do?"  
"Yes. Back home, the lesson plans and such were very hard, but I rarely had a chance to utilize them," Aisha explained. "It made it hard to see the point at times. Here, I have a feeling of making a contribution. Not to say that we haven't contributed before. Our involvement with stopping Darkar, Valtor and the Coven was most definitely a contribution to society. But this is ever so different. Even school doesn't have the same feel." She paused. "I find myself liking it. I hope ruling the kingdom will be as fulfilling once my training is complete."

"Couldn't tell you," Musa remarked, shrugging.

"Well, Dad says it's tots full of good feelings, especially when you do well by the people," Stella remarked. "So as long as you, like, do the right thing, you should be fine."  
"Of course, your parents seem like they will most likely shackle you to a husband of their choice, so you better hope you share his opinion of the right thing," the black-haired musician continued.

Aisha looked slightly offended. "I'm quite sure Nabu and I can come to an agreement on these things in a sensibly and concordant manner."  
"If your parents don't decide to change their minds regarding marriage," Musa said. "And I don't mean to be rude, but I could see them do that if they think they've found a better match."  
"Hmm, I suppose I cannot say that is impossible, but it is very unlikely," Aisha remarked, though she did look rather thoughtful.

...

Selina groaned, as she and Mitzy headed down the road towards the latter's home.

"Still grumpy 'bout school?" the black-haired girl inquired.

"I just don't understand how we can cover the history of England without at least mentioning King Arthur," she replied.

"Maybe because it's pure pseudo-history?" Mitzy innocently suggested.  
"Real history is vastly overrated."

Mitzy shrugged and replied: "If you say so." She pushed the door open, before calling: "Mom, I'm home. Selina is going to be here for a couple of hours."  
"That's nice. I'm in the living room," her mother replied.

The two girls got out of their shoes and jackets, before entering the living room.

"Mitzi, I'd like to introduce you to an old friend of mine," Murray said, gesturing to a person in a chair on the other side of the coffee table. "He and some business associates were in town and he decided to drop by."  
"Hello," Gantlos said, waving at the two. "Name's Gantlos." He had dropped his usual clothes and instead dressed in a white shirt and denim pants. A brown Stetson hat hung on the corner of his chair.

"Oh. Well, hello," Mitzi said. "I'm Mitzi and this is my friend Selina." She paused. "Have we met?"  
"We have, but you would have been about four or six years old," the man replied. "So I don't expect you to remember me."

"No surprise, what with you living all the way up in Scandinavia somewhere," Murray remarked. "Was it in Denmark or Sweden or what? I can never remember which is which."  
"Norway, actually."  
"So what brings you all the way to California?" Selina inquired curiously.

"My job. I work with security, both on a consultation and an enforcement basis," the blond man explained .

"Oh, is it related to the recent events here in Gardenia?" the blonde asked eagerly, hungry for news on the subject.

"Client confidentiality forbids me from revealing details," Gantlos replied neutrally, causing Selina to deflate slightly.

"Oh, you baked cake, Mom," Mitzi suddenly noticed, starring at a chocolate cake that stood on the table. "And it actually looks edible this time."

Gantlos cleared his throat. "Actually, I brought that."  
"Oh."  
"I bet most mothers don't have to deal with their kids telling them their cake looks and tastes like a tombstone," Murray dryly remarked.

"It's honest criticism, Mom. You've always told me and Macy that it helps people improve."  
"Yes, I admit I've dug my own grave in that regard. Can't exactly take it back now."  
"At least your cake will go well with it."  
"I suggest if you want any cake at all, then the two of you go tell Macy that the chocolate milk and cookies are ready," the black-haired mother replied, a smirk manifesting on her face.

Mitzy paused. "Well played." Then she and Selina walked upstairs to get her younger sister.

Murray paused, her smirk vanishing as she eyed Gantlos. "She's still too young."  
"I've got nothing but sympathy for your concerns," Gantlos said, pouring a cup of coffee. "Have a kid myself. Not much younger than Macy." He paused. "But you've seen the news. We might not get to make that decision."

The black-haired woman sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of. I want it to be up to her, but if this ends up in a worst-case scenario, she might feel pressured to do it."  
They both paused as they heard the three girls come back down the stairs.

"Oh, you've also made a cake, Mom," Macy eagerly said, as she eyed the table, while she and the two other girls stepped into the living room. "It looks so much better than last time."  
Mitzi and Selina snickered as Murray sighed.

...

Faragonda had once again been called in as a character witness in another inter-realm meeting, her job being to convince several sceptical parties that yes, the girls were serious, yes, they knew what they were doing and no, it was doubtful it was all an attention grab to keep their winning streak going. These meetings had taken place over three days, had involved several hearings that seemed to go nowhere and everyone filibustered when they could get away with it.

The headmistress truly felt like the whole thing had robbed her of several years of life when she finally got back to Alfea. The first two things she did was to call SeFogelia and ask him to make her a large pot of tea, as the tea they had served at the meeting had been a disappointing puddle of lukewarm leaf juice. Secondly, she had asked Avalon and Griselda to meet with her so that she might have someone to talk with about the whole ordeal.

The deputy mistress eyed the large pot that the chef with some effort hauled into the office, before she remarked: "Ms. Faragonda, far be it from me to tell you what to do, but do you not think you might be developing a bad habit?"

"I could certainly think of worse ones," Emanuela calmly replied, as she poured herself a cup.

"So, how did it go?" Avalon inquired. "Have they finally decided to take action?"  
"They haven't decided on anything. So essentially no, except now, there a lot more arguing," the headmistress replied. "Both Solaria and Eraklyon are ready to support their royal kids' decision, the former even being ready to take action without the approval of the other realms. On the other hand, Domino and Tides seem more interested in finding out how to extract their royal heirs without getting involved with the situation on Earth. Zenith don't see any immediate profit, so of course they won't lift a finger. Limphea has offered support, but so many of their resources are tied up in keeping their own people safe that there's little they can do. Prince Nereus has offered his support, as have other merfolk realms, but obviously there's a limit to what they can do without reopening the deep gate to Earth. And that portal has been closed for so long they aren't sure what will happen if it is reactivated. The ogre clans of Pyros are as always divided on the subject, but certain tribes are just about ready to storm Earth. Then we have the troglodytes. They have offered what support they can, but they are still busy slowly introducing modern technology into their society. So there's only so much they can offer. But like Limphea, they can still vote. The Roccalucian Order and your very own order of paladins, Avalon, have recommended immediate action, but neither have the authority to take action on Earth as of now. The realms of Harmony are all over the place, to no ones' surprise." Faragonda threw her hands in the air. "And there's of course several other realms like Isis, Calisto and Char. It is all one big mess." She shook her head. "A small part of me wants me to grab my coat and run off to join the girls on Earth."  
"No doubt you could easily convince Griffin to help you," Griselda remarked. "I think even Saladin would be ready to help if you asked."  
"Yes. I know. But the truth is that I can do far more good if I can just convince the realms to join up and help," Faragonda said. "It's just... Frustrating to deal with." She poured herself another cup of tea.

"Politics usually are. I take great comfort in the fact that Alfea does not have so many internal squabbles and divisions to deal with," Avalon remarked.

"Did the paladin order have that problem?" Griselda inquired.

"The heads of our organisation are very fair and good at refraining from getting too personal about things," the paladin remarked. "That being said, in the lower echelons that can be a certain amount of jockeying for social positions through demonstrations of skill at arms, magic and nobleness. I've never found interest in that, but that did not prevent me from getting involved against my will occasionally."

"Spectacular," the deputy dryly replied. "So we're just going to continue as usual then?"  
"That seems to be what we can do," Faragonda replied. "That and wait for DuFour to finish analysing that ring. If we can give the girls some info on what is up with it, they might be able to use it to their advantage."  
"That or avoid the possessions they reported," Avalon added.

"That too, yes." She poured herself another cup of tea.

...

Stella stood in front of the apartment's window, soaking up the last rays of the sun as she watched the people below move about. "So, how do you think it's going?" she asked as she turned to Techna, who was working at the computer.

"With the ring? Well, no news is good news, right?" the scarred girl replied. "I mean, pretty sure somebody would drop us a call if it had taken control of Faragonda and turned her into a giant octopus lizard out to consume all the world's tea."

The Solarian princess paused. "The inside of you head must, like, be a real fascinating place."

"It's awesome," Techna agreed, flashing a cheeky smile. "Anyways, I can shoot Faragonda a mail if you're concerned."  
"Please do," Stella said, as she began pacing. "I can't help it. I've tots got this feeling that, like, any moment now things will go wrong. Is that pessimistic?"  
"I think I will agree with Cacophony and just call it pattern recognition," the magenta-haired girl replied. "I mean, the situation has steadily been getting worse. We keep getting worked over by Draino and his cronies, mostly being saved due to us getting lucky. The ring kept screwing Roxy over in various ways. And people are getting more and more suspicious about what's going on in town. It's a powder keg waiting to blow up in our faces."  
"Well, that's reassuring," Stella flatly commented, as she sat down in the sofa. "I'm gonna call my father, see if he can give me an update." She pressed a couple of numbers and put her phone to her ear. "Hello, Dad. It's Stella."  
"Good to hear from you again," Radius replied, as he put his fork down. "How are you? It's been a while since you last called."  
"Yeah, sorry, this keeping up appearance thing is, like, taking up a lot of my time," Stella said, as she got up and started pacing. "Hope we can get home soon, but Roxy is still not up for it."  
"Well, I guess I can hardly blame her for not wanting to abandon her home," the Solarian king said. "I just wish it didn't have to endanger you."  
"Well, I've been endangered a lot recently," Stella said with a hint of humour.  
"I know," he sighed.

Stella began twirling a lock of her hair. "So, uhm, how are things going between the realms? You all coming to back us up?"  
"As usual, it's complicated," Radius informed her. "The agreement between realms forbid one from interfering in another's business without a majority vote. It's supposed to prevent warfare, but due to how it is formulated, it does mean I am not allowed to just invade Earth to help you." He paused. "Mind you, if they don't allow it, I will personally storm the place with the Solarian army. But that will have political repercussions I'm trying to see if I can avoid. Just... Just promise to contact me if things get really bad."  
"I will, Dad. Don't worry."

"Anyway, we seem to be working towards a resolution and it seems very likely to be a yes. If we can convince Domino and Tides that they won't be able to get Bloom and Aisha back without a military action, which might as well be a full-blown offensive against the Black Circle, then that should be the final straw to tip everything over and we should get our yes vote." He shrugged, even though there was no way for Stella to see that. "But then again, this is politics. It wouldn't be the first time things have taken a turn for the strange and stupid."

"Tell me about it," Stella commented. "But it is nice to hear things seem to be working out. How's Mom?"  
"Doing fine, last I talked with her. Still worried about you, but that shouldn't be a surprise." Radius paused. "By the way, Cassandra is coming home soon"  
"Oh," Stella said surprised, then tried to muster some enthusiasm as she continued with: "How... Great. I hope this all works out better between the two of you than last time."  
Radius paused. "At least you're trying."  
"I'm sorry, Dad. It's just, you know." The blonde paused. "She kinda did use you. But if Valtor can improve then I'm sure she can too." She paused, before sharply adding: "I mean, there might be others I have my doubts about. But I think Cassandra can make it."  
"Our family dinners are going to be very stimulating I can tell," Radius sighed.

"Sorry, Dad."  
"Just try to behave, okay? That's all I ask."  
"I'll, like, do my best. Anyways, that was what I had," Stella finished. "So if you don't have anything, I'd just say goodbye."  
"I'll talk to you later," the Solarian king assured her. "I love you, Stella."  
"Love you too, Dad. See ya." Then she ended the call.

...

Roxy walked through the park, the sun's descent having rendered the air slightly cool. Not enough that the pink-haired girl needed her jacket, but she was concerned that it could get a lot cooler before she was done. She eyed the park bench she had been instructed to find, spotting Musa, Flora and Bloom sitting by it, in the middle of their own discussion. They looked up and greeted her as she approached. "Hey," Roxy greeted back as she sat down. "So, you wanted to talk with me about magic?"  
"Yes. Seeing as you have chosen to remain on Earth for now, we found it wise to give you some pointers," Flora explained.

"Yes. Wouldn't do for you to get angry enough to give every dog within a kilometre a heart attack," Musa remarked.

Roxy's expression froze for a moment, before she inquired: "That was a joke, right?"

"Ehm... Well... I mean, you don't seem that powerful," Bloom tried. "No offense, of course. So I am pretty sure that, you know, you would be almost or even completely incapable of doing something that resembled that."  
The pink-haired girl stared at the Dominian princess with a deadpan expression. "Reassuring people isn't your strong suit, is it?"  
"Speeches in general aren't her strong suit," Musa said with a smirk. "Remember the strawberry of horror?"  
"Please don't remind me," Bloom groaned, while Roxy looked particularly nonplussed.

"To get back to the subject at hand, while even trained magi can make mistakes, one is more prone to doing so without training," Flora interrupted. "First thing to do is help you get a feel for your magic."  
"And that means?" Roxy inquired.

"To keep it short, magi can sense things related to their knack," Musa said. "So first things first is getting you just a bit of control over your magic by having you try to sense things around here."  
"And I do that how?"  
"You need to reach inside yourself and find your magic. And then drive it out into the environment," Bloom tried.

"Huh?"  
"What Bloom here is clumsily trying to explain," Flora began, earning her a glare from the redhead. "Is that you need to focus on the magic inside you. Now, since you've been unaware of this magic for most of your life, this may be hard. So don't expect immediate results. It will be trying to trigger a muscle you have not consciously used before but always had, to make a comparison. If you manage to find it, then you must try to use it to sense the environment. You should start picking up things around you."

Roxy looked sceptical. "So I have to use a part of myself that I've never used before as a sense I've never been exposed to? Does that sum it up?"  
"No. Because you have been using it subconsciously on multiple occasions and with help from the ring on at least one occasions," Flora replied. "So it is not as difficult as you describe it."  
"But still difficult?"  
"Not nearly as difficult as what could happen without the training."

Roxy chewed on her lip. "Alright," she said and closed her eyes. "Do I also have to assume the lotus position and go 'ohm' a lot?"  
"Sure. I could use the entertainment," Musa snarked.

...

The music briefly flared up and died again, as Jason stepped out on the balcony, the full moon casting its white light down upon him. "Figured you'd be here. How are you holding up, Andy my man?"

The musician stood, starring out at the landscape. "Well, Mr. Queen has yet to come by to decapitate me. That's good." He paused, before burying his head in his arms. "God, I forgot an entire verse in the third song. That was so embarrassing."  
"Ah, that explains why your noggin became as red as a fire hydrant," the Suits leader remarked, as he walked up beside him, sampling a Pina Colada. "Was wondering."

"Oh well, it was nice imagining I could have a music career while it lasted," Andy wistfully sighed. "I hope the band won't be disappointed."

Jason kept starring at him. "Do I have to tell you how dumb you sound or would I just be repeating myself?" The music briefly loudened again and the mohawked man looked over his shoulder. "Ah, Darma. How are things going in there?"

"Well, Mr. Queen and his lady love are both having the time of their life as far as I can see," the purple-haired girl replied. "I just came out here to make sure Andy didn't try pulling a Peter Pan. We really have no one to replace him or his guitar."

"So there's no reason to suspect the good Mr. Queen will want to put his head on a pike later?"  
"Literally no reason."  
"Well, there you have it," Jason said, turning to the brunette. "You're just seeing bogeymen everywhere as you usually are."

"But maybe he's just hiding it. Maybe he's actually furious. Maybe he'll have me..." Andy's tirade was caught off by a splash of icy cold water to the face. He paused, before informing the others: "That was unnecessary."

"Actually, it seemed very much needed," Darma remarked, eyeing her now empty glass. "Oh well, I'll go get a refill." She entered the building again, she passed by Jason Queen, taking a short moment to greet him before heading inside.

"Oh, Mr. Queen," Andy nervously said. "Look, you know, I'm sorry about that third song and my throat was kinda dry when we got to the fifth, so that would be why..."  
He stopped, as the blond placed a hand on his shoulder, a warm and fatherly expression on his face. "Andy, you have helped make this the greatest day of my life. And I want to thank you for that."  
Andy kept moving his lips, looking very much like a fish that had been ripped from the waters.

The blond Jason paused. "Is he... Going to be alright?" he asked, turning his head to the other Jason.

"Yes, just give him a moment. Poor boy is a bit on the pessimistic side, so he thought you were probably coming to tear him a new whazoo."  
"I see. Andy, you have performed as well as I've come to expect from you. You can be proud of yourself and I look forward to continuing our work together. There is now no doubt in my eyes that you and your band have the talent necessary to become big." He paused with a contemplative expression. "That being said, don't even thing of dropping out of school. Music industry is tough and you'll all be better off having something to rely on if things don't work out. Okay?" He stopped, eyeing the brunette concernedly. "Can you blink twice for yes?"

Andy blinked twice.

"Good. I'll leave you to recover." Mr. Queen turned around and headed inside again.

"What did I tell you, my man?" the other Jason said, patting Andy on the back. "You did great in there. Heck, all of ya really blew my socks off. What a party. So you can stop thinking this is a fever dream or whatever kooky thoughts your weird little brain has decided to conjure up."  
Andy closed his mouth and just stared for a while. "You know what? I actually feel fine," he said and turned around with a wide grin. "I feel downright fantastic. This... This is amazing."  
"It really is," Jason enthusiastically agreed.

"It's awesome."  
"Downright banging, yeah."  
"Fantastic."  
"You hit the high mark."  
"I want to go party."  
"Then let's get you something to drink and we'll join the others."  
"That sounds like it will be fun."  
"It will be."

And then the two headed back inside to join the party.


	16. White Key

Chapter 16: White Key

Faragonda grabbed the tea pot and tipped it, pouring its content into her cup. With a speedy but very practised movement of her hand, she added a tea spoon of sugar, before stirring. She took the cup, lightly sampling its content to check the temperature, before pouring the hot drink down her throat. She paused as a calming warmth spread in her stomach, before she asked: "DuFour, would you mind repeating yourself?"  
"Ehm... No, not at all, Ms. Faragonda," the crimson-clad teacher replied. "Ehm... Well, as I said, I've done just about every test I could think off on it. And I couldn't find anything."

The headmistress rubbed her temples. "This ring managed to pull off two possessions on the same girl and has wrecked Dragon knows how much havoc. And there's nothing." She sighed. "That can only mean this is going to get more complicated."

"Indeed. If my theory is correct, the ring itself is almost entirely non-magical. It's the fact that it serves as a focus of a sort, a relay if you will, that makes it special," DuFour explained. "Which means someone, somewhere initiated those events, using the ring as a long-distance focus by focusing on the few enchantments that had been woven into the metal."

"That does make sense," added Barbatea, who had been assigned the project of researching everything the school had on the White Circle. "According to what I can find, pretty much all members wore rings like these back in the day. It would be far too energy intensive to have every single one of them enchanted with a vast array of spells."  
"Right. So what we think is that there is a sort of central control for all rings, which can act through these enchanted objects," DuFour continued. "So all the powerful enchantments and meta-magical adjustments are stored in a central location. That would also ensure that the magic of the rings wouldn't fall into the wrong hands just by having one of them stolen."  
"Here's where it gets really interesting though," the librarian noted, causing Faragonda to pour herself another cup of tea. "Everything indicated that the Black Circle wiped out the White Circle and took everything they had before fading into the mists of time. If the ring still works as a transmitter, well, that just raises a lot of questions."

"Right. Because if the Black Circle controls the central hub of the White Circle, the ring should be of no issue," DuFour added. "They would control the relay effect and they would have had a powerful weapon against the girls. Yet according to the info they have given us, that is not the case. The ring has been used against the Black Circle twice now and they in turn have done everything in their power to take the ring from the girls."  
"Which means that this central hub of the White Circle must still exist and it must still be operated. The most logical, if still quite unbelievable, explanation is that the White Circle still exists, though in a vastly diminished capacity," the librarian elaborated. "Whatever this central hub is, it still exists and the White Circle still holds it. Most likely, they managed to seal themselves in there, preventing the Black Circle from taking the hub. Yet by the same token, it's not hard to imagine they returned the favour, ensuring that the White Circle couldn't get out again."

"Which means the only way they would have to interact with the outside world as of now is rings like these," the crimson-clad continued. "The Black Circle must have been trying to find and destroy them so their enemies couldn't utilize them. And if they had truly been sealed away, even if they made more rings, they wouldn't have any way to get those rings out into the world. Not if the Black Circle is even halfway competent at magic and it's safe to say that they are from what we have heard."

"It's not hard to imagine that this ring may be one of, if not the only one, of these white rings left in existence," Barbatea stated. "But here's another thing that was interesting. I had to piece this together from a load of obscure sources, but all in a day's work and that. I think the rings, more than just being relays, also served as keys. That if an allied wielder used it, they could open the entrance to this hub."  
"Right. Another reason the Black Circle would be eager to ensure nobody gets their hands on it. This might actually be the best chance of freeing what remains of the White Circle," DuFour finished.

Faragonda downed another cup. "Right," she said. "I see. That is much more than I had initially expected. And where would one go to find this hub, if you have any idea?"  
"I do. Tir Nan Og," Barbatea stated. "It's an enchanted isle. While everything indicates that the Black Circle took the island, that's the most likely place for the White Circle to have placed such a hub. Or at least the entrance to it."  
"I see." Faragonda steepled her hands, eyeing the white ring laying on her desk. "That changes things considerably."

...

Bloom strode across the club floor, a soft beat thumping in the background. By the bar desk sat Andy, looking for once very much relaxed, while Jason stood and juggled various cups and bottles as he mixed drinks for the patrons.

"So, you look like somebody who's not having a nervous breakdown," the redhead greeted her ex as she sat down. "I take it that whole wedding thing went well."  
"Hey Bloom. Yeah, it went really well." Andy paused. "Well, okay, I mean, it didn't go perfectly, because I did make some missteps and such, but..." He stopped talking, forcing himself to take a deep breath. "Sorry. Sorry. Anyway, yeah, made a couple of mistakes."  
"Nothing too bad, Andy my man. Don't be down on yourself. You and the crew rocked the house while dropping some bomb beats, allowing the good Mr. Queen and his beloved to not just cut the rug, but slice it to ribbons," Jason said, spinning a half-empty bottle on his finger. "Give yourself some credit where it's very much due."  
"Heh, none too good at that," the black-haired musician admitted a bit embarrassed.

"That's awesome," Bloom offered supportively. "So, what now? Gonna run off to Hollywood to become a big star or something?"  
"Wait, what? You serious?" Andy asked.

Bloom stared at him with a deadpan expression.

"Right. Of course not. Just joking." He chuckled, rubbing his neck. "Stupid question, huh?"  
"Very," the redhead replied.

"And I haven't even given him anything with a buzz to it," Jason noted, inspecting a bottle.

"Well, we're going to keep in contact with Jason. Jason Queen, of course," Andy clarified. "And we're gonna record some music, make a disc. He suggested we stayed in school and finished our education, because the music business is hard and no guarantee we'll make it big. So good thing to have something to fall back on."  
"Yes. If we ever hit rock bottom, we'll always be able to rely upon our acquired mastery of graph paper to save us," Jason joked, as he began cleaning a glass.

"Still good advice," Bloom added. "I hope you manage to succeed."  
"Me too. It would be awesome." Andy made a gesture with his hands, as if imagining a billboard. "Andy and crew. Musical superstars. Five star rating from Elvis Presley's ghost."  
"If you seriously think you can match up to the King, I'll say I admire your balls of steel. But you've still got a way to go, Andy my man," Jason remarked with a smirk. "You're good. But you're not legendary."  
"Gee. Thanks."  
"I'm here to catch you if you fall, not lead you into a daze of illusions and dreams."

"Probably for the best," the redhead noted.

"Anyway, so what have you been up to lately, Bloom?" Andy inquired.

"Taking care of my job and trying not to get blown up in the street," the Dominian princess replied.

"Don't blame ya. News have been as serious as a heart attack lately," Jason added. "Seriously, we got a bunch of costumed weirdos fighting a brigade of goth punks. Mind you, I'm not criticizing their sense of dress. A man, or woman, has gotta dress so their suit is a second skin." He adjusted his white suit, as if to emphasise his point. "But the last time I heard anything 'bout a bunch of people trying to be real life Superman was with those guys back in Seattle. Can't exactly remember their names, but they were most definitely not throwing around fireballs like the Fourth of July taken up to eleven."

"It is rather crazy, I agree," Bloom admitted. "What else? Oh, yeah, Selina and Mitzi invited me over for a slumber party. So that's going to be fun. Haven't really had a slumber party in ages."

"Awesome. Selina will be so happy that you can spend more time with her again," Andy remarked. "She really missed you. And Mitzi too, of course."  
"Yeah. But you know the girl. She's not so sappy as to remind people of such things," Jason remarked.

"I know," Bloom sighed. "I really wish things had gone differently. But... Well, stuff happened. I'll just leave it at that or we would be here all day." She tried to smile naturally, feeling as if she in her frustration had accidentally said too much.

"I hear ya. Life can be rough like that. No one's dishing out the blame," Jason said. "So don't you worry, Bloom. Nobody thinks you abandoned Gardenia. But life is like that sometimes, now isn't it?" He threw a flask into the air, catching it again. "But why talk about dour has beens when we can instead talk about the happy nows. You're here, Andy is doing well and my hair is as fabulous as ever."  
"Heh, you're right of course," the Dominian princess agreed. "By the way, got any juice behind there?"

"Some juice for the redhead, coming right up."

...

"Coming, coming," Brandon called, as somebody knocked on the door again. He opened it with an apologetic: "Sorry, I was hands deep in dishes. Oh, hey there, Mirta. What can I do for you?"

"Hey. I just came by to see how things were going," the redhead said, as the squire let her in. "Not much going on in our apartment right now, so I decided to come by. Check things out. See how everyone is doing."  
"Helia is by the table," Brandon stated, as he returned to the dirty dishes.

Mirta paused. "You know, I also came to see the how the rest of you were doing," she insisted.

"I know."

The ex-witch paused for a bit, before walking into the living room. Helia sat by the table, chewing on a pencil as he went over several sheets of paper that lay spread out. Mirta raised an eyebrow and approached him with a: "What's all that?"  
"Oh, hey Mirta," Helia said as he looked up. "Well, usually when I feel emotional about something, I paint. But I tried giving poetry another shot."  
"What, wasn't it dead enough after the first round?" Riven asked from his spot on the sofa, looking up from his newspaper.

"Ah, Riven. I understand that you are jealous of our comrade's skills," Nabu said, as he watched an infomercial on vacuum cleaners. "But you will never fill out that hollow in your soul if you do not set your artistic heart free and embrace the possibilities that lie within you."

"Is one of those possibilities force feeding you the remote control?" Riven inquired.

"No breaking the remote or the Nabu," Brandon hollered. "So sayeth the captain."  
"You're always ruining my fun."

"Yes. Well ehm, anyway, so I've made a couple of poems. And I wondered, well, since you're here, maybe you could take a look. See if I'm getting somewhere," Helia hopefully tried.

"Sure, I'll be glad to help. Let's see." Mirta picked up a random page. "You've brought luck to love. I've been hit by a truck of love?" She blinked, as Riven broke out in loud laughter. "Ehm... Powerful imagery?"

"Very. But it works better in a negative sense, since being hit by a truck is usually connected to injury or at the very least slapstick," Nabu said loudly, to be heard over Riven. "So good image, wrong circumstances."  
"And I don't even need to ask his opinion," Helia flatly stated, gesturing to Riven with his thumb.

"Okay, what about... Ehm." Mirta blushed. "Isn't this one a little... Ehm... Direct?"  
"What? No it isn't," Helia said confused, as he took the page back. "It's supposed to be... I mean... I guess you could... But I didn't mean..." He buried his face in his hands. "Damn it, now I can't unsee it."

"May I?" Brandon asked, before taking the paper. He inspected the poem, whistled and commented: "Steamy stuff you got here, Helia."  
"It wasn't supposed to be."

"Okay, there's probably something here." Mirta took another page. "You can make a perfect sandwich?"  
"Were you hungry when you wrote that one?" Brandon asked, as Riven tipped laughing out of the sofa.

"Ehm... Maybe," the wannabe poet replied, looking rather embarrassed.

"No battle should be fought on an empty stomach. Not even one of words," Nabu insisted.

"Okay, this one then. Keeping us close together in heart. And yet so far apart in miles." Mirta paused. "A sweet idea, but isn't it a bit... Pessimistic?"

"You fill me. With your sharing." Brandon paused. "Helia, what does that even mean?"  
"Hang on, I gotta try one," Riven wheezed, as he made his way to the table and picked one. "I know my way with words is slick. Wow, patting yourself a lot on the back there."  
"I needed to make it rhyme," Helia groaned, having buried his head in his arms.

"Our love is like a bowling ball," Nabu read aloud, as he too took a page. "There's some interesting imagery."  
"I could make a real dirty joke about that, but I feel like it would be too easy," Brandon commented.

"I get it," Helia mumbled. "I'll burn it all."  
"Don't worry, you really tried your best," Mirta tried supportively.

"So would you say this was a shot to the knee, regarding how crippling it was?" Riven asked, as he leaned over to inspect the bowling poem. "I will never step beyond the foul line. And I will rent your shoes. Wow. Girls just fall all over men when they promise to rent their shoes."  
"Metaphors are good, but you may have been pushing this one beyond the breaking point," Nabu offered.

Helia sighed deeply. "Alright. Enough is enough." He sat up straight and stated: "Back to painting for me. At least I'm good at that."  
"Until next time you decide to gun down poetry," Riven remarked.

"Riven, no bullying your teammates."  
"Right, captain."

...

The computer beeped a couple of times, before Techna clicked with her mouse. "Hey there, Granny. What's up?"  
"Hello, Techna," Faragonda replied. "Could you gather the others? And I mean all of you. I have important news regarding the ring."  
"Ehm, let's see. Timmy and Musa went out shopping, so they'll be gone for at least a couple more minutes. I think I can get the rest right away though."  
"I can wait for you all to be assembled," the headmistress assured her.

Circa a quarter of an hour passed before everyone had gathered together.  
"You got news for us I take it," Bloom started.

"Indeed. Both DuFour and Barbatea have been hard at work decoding the mysteries of this ring," Faragonda explained. "And what they have found may just change everything."  
"For the better or the worse?" Musa asked.

"I honestly cannot say. But I do believe it presents an opportunity," the elderly fairy replied. "You see, the ring itself is barely enchanted. It is instead a relay for magical spells and quite possibly the last remaining key to the inner sanctum of the White Circle."  
"The Black Circle's HQ?" Brandon asked.

"That's what I initially thought too. But no. From what you have told us and from what Barbatea has researched, we believe a group of White Circle magi still exists, having locked themselves inside this sanctum. And this ring is the key. Through it, they have been able to work their magic, which is how Roxy got possessed."  
"Huh. Like, almost thought for a sec there that they might have been inside the ring itself," Stella noted. "So, what do we do?"  
"A question I have struggled with myself," Faragonda admitted. "There can be no doubt that the White Circle through the ring has transgressed against Roxy. Yet I also do not doubt that they must be quite afraid of the Black Circle snuffing out their last chance of escape."

Bloom chewed on her lip. "If nothing else, they will probably be able to help us keep Roxy safe. It's been too close too many times for my comfort."  
"Yeah. And you can bet as soon as the Black Circle is done recuperating, they'll be here to make life miserable for us again," Riven said. "Heck, might be working on it as we speak."  
"So, what? We go bust the White Circle out of jail?" Sky asked. "Is that the game plan?"  
"Well, it is an option. Better than Roxy having to be their proxy all the time," Timmy said. "Still, we should make it absolutely clear that we will not accept any mistreatment of Roxy on their behalf any more."  
"Can we do that? Send them a message?" Bloom asked.

"No. The ring is connected one way only," Faragonda replied.

"I think deciding now would be a bit too much," Flora stated. "It is Friday tomorrow. While I do acknowledge that the Black Circle will do their best to limit our free time, I do not believe this is a decision made lightly. Furthermore, we should inform Roxy. So I suggest we all consider it over the weekend and arrange for a meeting next Monday."  
"Great, then I won't have to cancel my sleepover with Mitzi and Selina. I'll make sure to call Roxy and explain it," Bloom offered.

"By the way, any idea where this sanctum of theirs might be?" Brandon asked.

"Yes. On the isle of Tir Nan Og," Faragonda stated.

...

"Ah, Bloom," Murray said as she opened the door. "How are you doing?"  
"Tired, but managing," the redhead said, as she stepped inside.

"Oh? Been very busy lately?" the older woman asked.

"Yeah, you know. Work and stuff," the redhead replied non-committedly. "Why?" She turned around and paused. The look on Murray's face was inscrutable.

"Just curious," Mitzi's mother finally said and shrugged. "It's been like pulling teeth to get as much as a phone number or an address out of both you and your parents. I know Mitzi doesn't make a big deal out of it, but she really did miss you while you were away."  
"Well, I know. I, ehm, I of course wish I had more time," Bloom replied, getting steadily more and more uncomfortable.

"Mom, stop grilling my friends," Mitzi said, she as came down the stairs.

"Oh. Sorry. Guess I'm nosy like always," the black-haired woman said with a friendly smile. "I'll leave the three of you to your fun." Then she wandered into the kitchen.

"I take it then that Selina has already arrived," Bloom commented, as she followed her friend upstairs.

"Yep. And she's brought her newest scrapbook project," Mitzi sighed. "I swear, if it's not one, it's the other of you who's being weird."  
"Scrapbook?"  
"You'll see."  
They entered Mitzi's room, which was decorated with posters and knick-knacks resembling marine animal life. On the floor sat Selina, flipping through a large folder filled with newspaper clippings, photos and such."  
"Hey Selina. Doing homework?" Bloom inquired, as she sat down in Mitzi's bed.

"If she did her homework with that much vigour, she'd probably be the next Steve Jobs," Mitzi mumbled.

"Hey Bloom. No, actually I'm trying to piece together what's going on with the Gardenia incidents," the blonde replied.

The Dominian princess tried to manage a neutral expression, but felt that whatever grimace she was making wouldn't be able to fool a complete stranger, let alone friends who had known her for years. "Why?"  
"Why? Because all the police have to say is that they're working on it and all the news stations have grabbed whatever theory they like and run with it," Selina replied decisively. "I want the truth."  
"You can't handle the truth," Mitzi quoted. "Seriously, I don't even want to imagine what finding out Sailor Moon is reality would do to you. You'd probably just collapse in a puddle with your eyes rolled back into your skull from sheer joy."

"Hey, thanks. I needed that image planted in my head," Bloom stated, scrunching her face.

"She's been criticising ever since I came up with this project. It's what she does," Selina stated dismissively. "Do tell if you come up with something productive to add. Would make for a nice change of pace."  
"Yeah. How about a project that doesn't make you seem like an obsessive loon that would end up featured on an episode of CSI?" Mitzi asked.

"I'm not obsessive," Selina replied defensively. "There's something going on here. Strange incidents over several years. Mysterious disguised warriors battling in the streets. Security consultants being called in from Denmark. I'm sure it's all connected."

"Norway," Mitzi corrected.

"Same thing."

"And that whole 'It's all connected' spiel really makes you sound like a conspiracy loon. You wanna complain about the fluoride or the chem trails too?"  
"We could fashion her a nice tinfoil hat," Bloom suggested. "It'd be neat." A pillow smacked into her head. The redhead paused as the fluffy clump fell off her face. "You do realise this means war, right?"  
Downstairs, Murray eyed the ceiling as she heard the girls engage in an all-out battle with each other. She sighed and returned to her thoughts as she began preparing dinner.

...

"Tir Nanny what?" Mike inquired confused.

"Tir Nan Og," Flora replied.

The girls and boys had gathered at Bloom's parents' house, along with Roxy and her father, who were now being updated on the situation.  
"And where is that?" the firefighter asked.

"Well, we don't know exactly. It's kinda one of those vaguely placed mythological places," Bloom said. "Like Avalon. Huh, wonder if that's real too. That would be cool if..." She paused and said: "No, wait, getting off track. Anyway, it's always been placed somewhere off the coast of Ireland."

"So we only have to get to Europe to meet the people who brainwashed me. Goody," Roxy dryly stated.

"They're locked up there or something?" Klaus inquired.

"As far as we can tell, yeah," Brandon said. "The ring is a receiver for the magic. An antenna if you will. It might also just be the key."  
"Which begs the question. Should we attempt to free them?" Riven added. "I mean, if anyone can give us a hand against the Black Circle, it would be them. Then again, considering the trouble they've caused..."  
"It does sound problematic," Vanessa agreed.

"But of course. But you said that was the last one, didn't you?" Klaus asked.

"We presume as much. If it isn't the last, then there's definitely not many left," Timmy added.

"Well, then they've gotta be pretty desperate. What they did to my Roxy is wrong, but desperate people do stupid things."

"Yes. We have had plenty of experience with that," Flora mused a bit sharply.

"You're never going to stop grilling us about that time?" Techna stated.

"Which one of those 'that times' are you referring to?" Flora asked.

"I don't know. Pick one."  
"I rest my case."

"Well, I suppose we could get them to repay Roxy for using her by helping us keep her safe," Musa said. "I mean, apparently the Black Circle won against them centuries ago, not that I'm blaming them for that. Ogron and his goons are tough. But still, it can only help."  
"Though getting let out after spending so much time holed up in some hidden sanctuary will probably be pretty shocking," Timmy said. "I can only imagine how much Earth has changed since they were last out."  
"A cursory examination of their history says it's a lot," Mirta added.

"But do we help them get out?" Nabu asked. "Maybe waiting until this ordeal is over is better."  
"But if we can help these people, shouldn't we do so?" Aisha asked.  
"Dunno. What do you think, Roxy?" Sky asked. "You're the one who was affected the most by this white ring business. We're not going to get you extra bodyguards you wouldn't trust."  
"Well, distrust more than you did us, anyway," Musa commented.

The pink-haired girl chewed on her lip.

"Look, Roxy, I understand if you're nervous," Klaus tried. "And I can understand why you feel these White Circle people have wronged you. But it sounds to me like they must be desperate and did something stupid trying to stop the Bleak Circle."  
"Black Circle," Techna corrected  
"Point is, it was wrong, but I'd say they still deserve a chance, especially considering what happened to them. I understand if you don't see it that way, but I'd just like to add my five cents."  
Roxy sat still for a moment. "Alright. Let's get them out," she finally said. "But I'm coming along."  
"Okay then. It is decided. We will try to secure the White Circle's aid," Brandon stated.

"Then I'll get Granny to send us the ring back," Techna added.

"Will you be needing me again?" Stella asked.

"Nah. Think if Granny can kick Bloom from one dimension to the other, then a ring shouldn't be a problem."  
"Fair enough."  
"Right, well, one thing left then," Bloom said and turned to her parents. "Do you think you could help us get some tickets to Ireland? Probably best place to start."  
"You kids nowadays," Mike sighed. "I tell you, back in my day we couldn't just run off from our job to go save the world in Ireland."  
"Teens these days have it so easy," Vanessa agreed.

"Yes, yes, just lay it on thick, why don't you," Bloom grumbled while pouting.


	17. Tir Nan Og

Chapter 17: Tir Nan Og

Riven groaned and knocked his head back against the bus' seat. "So bored."  
"I told you to bring a book or something," Musa, who sat beside him, noted without a shred of sympathy. "But no, you said you like travelling."

"Yes, but normally travelling means speeding through the skies or across the land," the magenta-haired soldier replied. "Not my fault that all transport here on Earth is so boring."  
"I don't know about that," Timmy said from behind him. "I personally thought the airplane was very fascinating. I got Techna to map out its function and upload it to my laptop. It's quite the feat of engineering, though not nearly as fuel efficient as what we have back home. But, you know, no magic, so that isn't a surprise."

"Yeah. I mean, I kinda see what you're getting at. All that waiting around, going through scanners, being interviewed by people and then hanging in the air for the better part of a day was kinda dull," Techna, who was sitting beside Timmy, added. "But I just found all that tech really interesting. Bet we could incorporate it into some designs."  
"Ah yes, the waiting," Sky, who was sitting on the seat in front of Riven, added. "Couldn't you have done something to speed that up?"  
"Oh no, you don't want to mess with the airport security," Bloom, who sat beside him, quickly said. "People are real sensitive about that."  
"And then we had to sit in the train slowly going through the landscape. And now this bus. All to go to some place called Dingle," Riven added exasperated.

"Why not enjoy the Irish landscape?" Flora, who sat across from Riven, inquired. "I find it to be a very picturesque scenery."

"Yeah. I really hope I get an opportunity to paint it," Helia, who sat behind her, added.

"It's grass and rocks. It's been nothing but grass and rocks for hours," the magenta-haired soldier replied. "I almost got a heart attack from sheer excitement when I saw they also had a tree. I think it might have been an accidental fluke that it got dropped off here."

"Well, they do call it the Emerald Isle," Bloom added with a shrug. "It would be weird if it wasn't green."  
"Right, but would some trees hurt? Flowers? Something else but grass and rocks."  
"Didn't know you were becoming a landscaper," Brandon, who sat across from Bloom and Sky, noted.

"I'm not. It's just dull. Oh hey, sheep. Yeah, almost forgot to add that. Grass, rocks and sheep. Kilometre after kilometre of grass, rocks and sheep," Riven commented, letting his head tip against the window with a donk.

"I like sheep," Mirta mumbled. "They're cute."

"So, like, what was the plan again?" Stella, who sat beside Brandon, asked. "We go to, what was it, Dingle and then, what, get a boat?"  
"Rent one, most likely," Brandon noted. "Then we go west. If the info we have is on point, the ring should reveal the isle. At some point. Hopefully."  
"So we're playing this one by ear then," Sky noted.

"Not so unusual for us, eh?" Techna commented with a grin.

"Which involves going to a town called Dingle. What happened to us?" Riven asked. "We used to go to all the cool places. Cloud Tower, Shadowhaunt, the Obsidian Prison. Now we go to frickin' Dingle."  
"Actually, that's just the English name," Mirta said, holding up a brochure. "Its Irish name would be Daingean Uí Chúis."

"That tots sounds like an invocation I should be yelling to, like, turn somebody into a newt," Stella commented.

"As if you have room to talk. I've seen your people's language without a translator spell active. Looks like it was invented by a four-year-old kid who went crazy with a set of crayons," Sky added.

"This coming from a people whose language sounds like your trying to cough up a roo," the Solarian princess shot back.

"Right, your people both have weird languages. We get it," Musa sighed annoyed.

"So do yours, Cacophony," Techna commented. "Or languages I guess. How many ways of talking fancy is it exactly Harmony has invented by now? Two hundred? Five hundred? It's basically how countries there one up each other. Inventing new languages with messed up, arbitrary rules."

The black-haired musician was silent for a moment. "I cannot say you're wrong, yet I still feel a somewhat patriotic urge to pull my fans out of my suitcase and whack you around."  
"I get that a lot," the scarred girl replied with a grin.  
"That reminds me," Roxy, who sat beside Helia, noted. "How exactly does this magic not translate names?"  
"Well, because it's a name. They're not meant to be translated," Brandon replied.

The pink-haired fairy stared at him, before dryly adding: "Do you people just accept all these things at face value? Must be nice."  
"Oh, I think I can see the town," Mirta eagerly noted.

"Great. Next stop, frickin' Dingle," Riven commented, rolling his eyes.

...

The elderly man behind the desk paused for a moment, before a beep of confirmation rang from the register. "Alright, lass, it checks out. You have a good day now."  
"Likewise," Bloom responded while nodding her head, before leaving the shop.

Outside on the docks, the rest of the group sat or stood around while waiting.

"So?" Brandon asked.

"I've rented the boat for a couple of days," the redhead replied. "Good thing Sky's father paid in jewels. Otherwise, I have no idea what asking for a loan that big would have done to my parents' account."

"Your parents' sacrifices, be they of time or money, are very much appreciated. Their generosity is truly remarkable," Nabu exclaimed. "No wonder they have managed to nurture such a noble soul in you."

"Yes, yes, we get it," Sky commented, rolling his eyes. "Shall we get going or are we going to stay here blathering?"  
"Fear not, my friend, for I do not desire to rob you of your beloved," Nabu assured him. "For I would never be unfaithful to my radiant darling, nor rob you of the same. I have nothing but admiration for the fact that Bloom casts such loving glances at you, no matter what shortcomings you may have."  
The Eraklian prince stared at him for an extended period of time, before turning to Brandon. "Captain, do we have an anchor for our ship?"  
"No drowning your teammates."

"Dammit."

The group made their way to the rented ship, a medium sized yacht. It wasn't the most luxurious vessel, but it had the space the group needed, which had been the priority. After getting their stuff on board, they activated the engines and sailed out, leaving behind Dingle.

"Alright Pinky, if you sense anything, just give me a holler," Techna said, as she steered the ship. "You receive any mystic fairy vibes or whatever, you just point me in the right direction."  
"I'm starting to feel like a McGuffin," Roxy, who stood at the prow of the ship, commented.

Not far from her, Aisha leaned against the railing, taking a deep breath. She sighed happily and said: "So nice to be back on the ocean. I kinda missed that when we flew to Ireland. Just looking at it isn't the same, without the smell and sound."

"I agree. Makes me nostalgic," Nabu said.

The group milled around the boat, as the Irish coast slowly vanished in the horizon. Stella sat in a chair, soaking up a bit of the sun. Helia was working on recreating the Irish landscape in a painting. Sky and Riven did a few practise rounds with their swords, thought nothing too fancy so as to not get in the way. As the day slowly faded, the group began feeling restless and tired.

"God dammit, the jetlag is killing me," Bloom mumbled, as she dragged herself up on deck. "I feel like I've gotten run over by a truck."  
"You should find some way to stimulate yourself, Firetop," Techna adviced her. "I did."  
The Dominian princess paused, before suspiciously asking: "Techna, what did you do?"

"Used soda instead of water in the coffee machine," came the chipper response. "I can keep sailing all night along with first mate caffeine and boatswain sugar."

The redhead stared. "Whatever. It's your body. Just don't come crying to me when you crash and burn."

The scarred girl blew a raspberry. "You really think this is my first trip to the rodeo, Firetop? Honestly."

"Does anybody want more sandwiches?" Flora asked, popping her head up on deck. "Otherwise, I will just pack the bread and such away."

"Nah. Think we're good," Musa said, before returning her attention to her book.

"Alright. So the question is..." Brandon began, but was interrupted by Roxy yelling: "THERE! THERE! LOOK!"

Everybody except Techna hurried to the front of the vessel. In the distance, fading into sight like it was emerging from a mist that couldn't be seen, a great island manifested. Trees and grass covered the great jagged rocks that made up its coastline, dipping down into sandy beaches in a few spots.

"Great. Tir Nan Og. Mystical place supreme. We've spent days trying to reach this blasted place," Riven began, sounding rather annoyed. "And what is it? More grass and rocks of course."

"Alright, no question then," Brandon said and turned to face the others. "We cast anchor here and wait until tomorrow morning before we start exploring."

"Really?" Techna asked annoyed. "I've just pumped myself up on sugar and coffee. There's no way I can sleep now."  
"Just ask Timmy to help you get that extra energy out of your system," Sky suggested with a smirk, causing the bespectacled sniper to turn a notably rosa colour.

"What, hoping to learn a couple of things from him? I bet Firetop would appreciate that," the scarred girl shot back, causing the redhead to start fidgeting with her hair while trying to not look anyone in the eyes.

"Can we please drop the subject?" Aisha asked, sounding a mite uncomfortable.

"Yes, please. This is a serious mission. Not a teenage orgy tour de force," Musa commented annoyed.

"Okay, seriously, why the hell did the magic just translate part of what you said into French?" Roxy asked bewildered. "How does it know how to do that?"  
"Because it's magic," Brandon tried.

"Stop saying that."

...

The next day, a couple of hours after the sun had lazily risen from the horizon, the group made landfall, carried ashore by a plate of hardened water conjured by Aisha.

"A most inspiring display of power. You continue to impress me," Nabu remarked, as they stepped on the soggy sand of the beach. He paused, before concernedly adding: "Are you okay, Aisha?"  
"Yes," the dark-skinned princess replied in a strained voice. "Just a bit winded. Give me a moment to catch my breath."

"I knew there was nothing in this world that could keep a strong and radiant spirit like yours down for long," the bird magician replied joyfully.

Aisha didn't reply, instead just kicking a bit of sand while looking away, a small smile on her face.

"Okay then, here's the plan," Brandon said. "We will head inland as a group, get a feeling for the lay of the land and such. Once we've done that, we will most likely have to split up to cover as much ground as possible. We search until evening, then head back to boat. I don't want us camping on this island."  
"No. That would probably end up like every horror movie ever," Roxy remarked.

The group found an old worn, stone path that lead up the rocky coast, waves of grass undulating around them in the ocean breeze. Soon after, they found themselves surrounded by apple trees as they moved inland, juicy red fruits hanging heavily from the branches, surrounded by autumn foliage.

"Oh, they look good," Stella said and stopped up. "You think they're safe?"

"Allow me," Flora offered and walked over to one of the trees. She rapped her knuckle gently on the bark, causing one of the apples to drop into her hand. She paused as she examined it, before declaring: "The fruit itself seems perfectly edible."

"None of them seem enchanted either," Musa noted. "I think they're safe enough."  
"Yummy," Stella gleefully squeed, as she took one of them. After taking a bite, she reported: "Solaris, these are delicious. You should tots try one." She handed the apple to Brandon.

"You're right," the team captain said, after taking a bite. "They are delicious."

The group paused for a bit.

"Huh. Nothing," Techna said. "Actually thought something bad would happen."  
"I guess sometimes apples are just apples," Bloom noted.

Then Roxy suddenly tipped over.

The group stared at her.

"Well... That's worrisome," Riven noted.

In her dream, Roxy found herself floating through a misty expanse of nothing. "Great. This again," she noted.

"You're so close now," a voice echoed from the mist, the same voice Roxy had heard several times now. "The gate is near. But the Black Circle has corrupted our sanctuary, dark guardians now stalk our orchards and halls. They will try to stop you. None of you are safe, but none the less you must persevere Roxy. Our liberation is at hand and your destiny is about to be fulfilled. Together, we will bring light and joy to the world once again. The answers are down below, hidden from prying eyes."

And then she woke again.

"Roxy, are you okay?" Bloom asked concerned. "You just fainted."  
"Yes. It was that voice again," Roxy groaned, as Riven helped her back on her feet. "They said we're close and that the gate is near. It's also down below."  
"Down below? Like a cave?" Riven asked.

"Or a basement?" Aisha asked.

"Could also be a well," Flora pondered.

"Don't look at me. They didn't exactly hand me a map of the place," Roxy replied. "They also said that the Black Circle has placed guardians on the isle and that we would be in danger here."

"Well, we suspected as much," Musa commented. "But at least we know for sure now."

"Alright, it's not much, but it is something;" Brandon said. "Let's split up now. We're looking for some way down. A stairway, cave entrance, whatever. Once that is done, we contact each other and meet up."  
"That might be more of a challenge than you think, captain," Timmy noted. "I just checked our communication equipment. It's been down ever since we arrived. I guess the same spells that hide the island also hinders communication."  
"But of course," Brandon sighed frustratedly. "Alright, new plan. We look for an entrance and if we find any, we memorize it. Then, in the evening, we meet at the beach and come again tomorrow, where we will explore any found entrances as a group. We've brought flares, but those should be for emergencies only, because once we use them we will most definitely be noticed."

"Sounds like a plan," Sky agreed.

...

Stella shivered and rubbed her arms. "We should tots have gone inland. Too much wind out here."  
"Really? I find it quite refreshing," Aisha replied.

The two princesses were accompanied by Helia, Mirta, Brandon, Techna and Nabu, the seven of them exploring the coast line. Weather beaten stone towered over them, as they walked along the rocky sands to the tune of the waves and seagulls.

"So, you really think the way into the island is down here?" Mirta asked.

"I think it's as likely as anywhere else," Brandon replied. "There could be a seaside cave leading into the cliffs. A natural dock or something like that. Or maybe a well-hidden escape route." He glanced at the cliffs as he noted that. "Really, lots of options. So keep your eyes open. If you see anything suspicious, say so. I'd rather check a thousand rocks than miss our objective."  
"And that would be why you were elected team leader, yes," Nabu noted. "I could also get flying, provide a bird's eye view of the situation."  
"You know what. That could help," the squire agreed.

As soon as that had been said, Nabu's form melted into that of a seagull. Giving a brief caw, he flapped his wings and set off into the sky.

"That should also help keep us informed of any dangers the Black Circle may have left here," Helia noted.

"Solaris willing," Stella noted.

The seagull circle around above them a couple of times, before suddenly beelining for something down the coast.

"That didn't take long," Mirta noted. "Should we follow?"  
"Let's. He must have seen something," Brandon noted, as the group followed the bird.

It didn't take long for the bird mage to get to what he had seen, as he stopped in the air and circled above it with eager shrieks, and as the group rounded a series of large boulders, they too saw what it was. Three merfolk splashed around out in the waves, seemingly laughing and talking.

"Didn't know they had those 'round these parts," Techna stated.

"Neither did I. In fact, if Bloom had known of them, she would probably have told us," Brandon noted. "I don't know. Something seems..."  
"It has been so long since I've had the chance to talk with one of our people," Aisha suddenly remarked, before jumping into the water and swimming towards the laughing flock.

Brandon found himself momentarily stunned by the event. "What... What was... AISHA, COME BACK!"

"Oh no, this is bad," Mirta added nervously.

"Alright, clearly..." The squire paused as he turned. In the distance, he could see Stella skip around the corner of the cliffs. "Oh what happened to her now? This has to be a trap of some kind." He paused as he fumed. "Helia, follow me. We have to get Aisha and Nabu back on land. Mirta, Techna. You two get Stella back before she blunders into a trap."

"Got it," the scarred girl said, as she and the ex-witch ran off after the blonde.

"Let's get going," Helia said as he and Brandon charged into the water, quickly following the princess of Tides. "We must be quick. We're disadvantaged out here."

"And don't I know it," Brandon replied, as the two of them struggled against the waves. As they closed in, he called out: "HEY, AISHA, WE NEED TO GO BACK!" Aisha continued to talk with the two merfolk, as Nabu circled ever closer to them.

Realisation suddenly hit Brandon. Two merfolk. Then where was...?  
Suddenly, both he and Helia were pulled down beneath the waves.

Around the corner, Techna and Mirta continued to chase after Stella.  
"YO, SUNTOP, THE ACTION IS THE OTHER WAY!" the scarred girl hollered, as they closed in on the Solarian princess.

"Oh, I quite disagree," Stella said in a very weird tone, as she stared at some bushes. "Hello there, handsome. We haven't met before, have we? I'm sure I'd remember a hunk like you." She giggled, as a white furred centaur with long, luxurious, blond locks stepped out of the undergrowth.

"What?" Mirta asked and blinked.

"Ehm, Suntop, you think you could, you know, wait with getting wet over the horse boy until after we're done helping the others?" Techna asked. "I mean, then you could also ask Brandon for his opinion about getting a ride with the centaur. Seems like the nice thing to do."

Stella just kept giggling, blushing and slightly drooling as the blond centaur pranced around her.

"It's like she's not hearing us," Mirta noted.

"Well then. Time to get physical," Techna noted, as she rolled up her sleeves. "This should get her attention." As she approached Stella, the centaur suddenly stepped between them. "Alright, mister Beefcake, you let me get to my friend, or I'm knocking you straight back to the ranch. Got it?"  
The centaur just folded his arms and smirked at her.

"Right then. You asked for it," Techna said, before letting her fist fly. Her arm sunk into the centaur's stomach to her elbow. "Oh." She looked up, as the centaur's features melted into purple goo. "Well, fuck me over, why don't you?" Then tons of slime crashed down on her.

...

"I wish this blasted ring would have given me some directions," Roxy grumbled.

"Well, that makes two of us," Musa agreed. "A better warning of what dangers to expect here would also help. And so would not having you possessed twice. In fact, that thing has been more trouble than help all around."

"We'll file a comprehensive complaint when we find them," Sky joked.

The three of them where accompanying Riven, Bloom, Timmy and Flora, investigating the dense apple orchards of the island.

"At least we won't have to worry about running out of food any time soon," Bloom remarked starring at the trees. "If you don't mind apples, that is."

"Right, so an entrance. An entrance," Sky repeated, as he looked around. "Some signposts could really help right now."

"What were you expecting? That the black Circle had left a big arrow with 'Our one weakness' written on it?" Riven inquired.

"You have to admit, it would be convenient."  
"It would be a trap, no doubt," Timmy added.  
"True."

"We have to keep an eye on everything. A pathway into the island itself could be hidden anywhere," Flora noted. "There is no telling how it might be camouflaged."

"Or how well defended it is," Musa added.

"Great. I'll be sure to faint all over you guys if the Vague Circle decides to contact me again," Roxy commented and looked around. "Wait, where's Bloom?"  
The group halted.

"She was here a moment ago," Musa said, as they looked around. "Did she seriously get abducted while we weren't looking?"  
"She must have. Irresponsible as she can be at times, Bloom would not wander off without telling us under current circumstances," Flora insisted. "Something must have waylaid her."

"Then what do we do now?" Sky nervously asked. "Do we split up? We'll be more vulnerable if we do."  
"But we also need to find your girlfriend pronto," Riven insisted. "Let's split into two groups. That way, we shouldn't be too vulnerable. Hopefully."  
"Good plan. Sky and Roxy, you can come with me. We will go this way," Flora said and pointed. "The rest of you go the other way. We meet up here in ten minutes if we have not found her."  
"Alright, let's move," Riven said, as he, Musa and Timmy hurried off.

Flora, Sky and Roxy made their way as planned.

"Any idea what could have taken her?" Roxy asked. "I mean, this gotta be those defences the ring warned us about, right?"  
"Yeah. But that could be any number of things," Sky admitted. "Magic, technology, even something as mundane as traps. So really, be on the lookout for anything." He suddenly barged into Flora, who had stopped.

"What? What is it?" the Earth fairy asked, before following the brunette's gaze.

In a clearing in front of them, Mirta and Helia sat on a blanket, surrounded by a picnic basket and sandwiches. Helia took a strawberry from a bowl and dipped it in a container full of melted chocolate, before feeding it to the redhead. Then they both turned towards the group and gestured for them to get closer.

"I think we found something," Roxy said.

"You don't say," Sky commented. "That's the most obvious, blatant..."  
"Hey," Flora wistfully said as she walked into the glade. "I did not expect to run into you two again this quickly. How is it going?"

The blond prince stared. "Wait. Hey, Flora, wait." He and Roxy stormed into the glade, as the Limphean noble approached the very much suspicious picnic scene. "Come back. That has to be a trap."  
As they closed in, Helia took a step around Flora and stood in the way. He smirked and advanced, his features melting into purple goo.

"Ehm... Helia wouldn't happen to be a slime monster, would he?" Roxy asked as she stepped back.

"Not as far as I know," Sky said as he drew his sword and shield.

Elsewhere, Riven, Musa and Timmy hurried through the thicket.

"Should have known Roxy randomly fainting wouldn't be the end of things going wrong," Musa grumbled. "Might even have been a bad idea to split up in the first place."  
"Well, maybe. Let's find Bloom now and kick ourselves later," Riven suggested. "Now where would...?" He stopped talking as they made their way into an open glade. He stared open mouthed, before exclaiming: "You gotta be fucking kidding me."  
In the middle of the glade, Bloom sat on a rock with an innocent, almost childish expression on her face, as a unicorn ran in circles around her.

"I did not expect to find a unicorn here," Timmy noted. "Though I guess it is not unlikely for such a well-hidden island to have such beings hidden here."

"Something's not right," Musa insisted. "Look at Bloom. She looks completely brain-dead."  
"Girls and their horses," Riven sighed, earning him a glare from the black-haired musician. "Come on. Let's go shake her out of it."

As they got closer, the horned equine suddenly trotted in between them and Bloom, glaring daggers at the group.

"Easy there," Timmy tried. "We don't want to hurt you. We just want our friend back."  
"Maybe we should get an apple for it," Riven suggested. "I think they like apples."

Suddenly, the unicorn charged them. As it did, it exploded into a purple wave of slime. Riven leapt to the side and landed rough on the hard ground. He jumped back up and drew his sabre, noticing that both Timmy and Musa were struggling to get free of the slimy creature.

"Alright, you purple snot thing," Riven called, while Bloom began clapping in the background. "You're going down."

...

"Coming," Mike called, as he went for the door. He grabbed the handle, pulled open and began asking: "Hello, what can I..." He halted, completely stunned, as he realised that Ogron and the three other Black Circle members where standing right in front of him. He blinked, as if hoping the sight before him was some trick of the light that would vanish.

"May we enter?" Ogron asked. "We have very important business to discuss, Mr. Peterson, and I suspect that you'd rather have that take place inside the comforts of your home rather than out here were everyone can listen in."

"Sure, I'll just let you in so you can blow me and my wife to kingdom come. That doesn't at all sound like a bad idea," Mike sarcastically replied.

The fireman was about to slam the door shut, when Ogron continued with: "Mr. Peterson, I am an over five-hundred-years old magician. I predate your country. What exactly do you imagine a wooden door would do to stop me if I truly desired to reduce your home to rubble?"

The blond stopped. Cursing under his breath as he realised the redhead had a point, he opened the door again with an annoyed: "Then come in if it's so damn important."  
"You're ever so kind, Mr. Peterson," Ogron noted, as he and his group entered.

"Honey, who is it?" Vanessa called from the kitchen.

"Our daughter's current archenemy," Mike replied. "Apparently, they are here to talk."

The brunette peeked her head out of the kitchen doorway. "Seriously? After everything, now they want to talk?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dumon asked, sounding slightly annoyed. "We gave your daughter several opportunities to go home. She and her friends were the ones who insisted on staying around and causing trouble."

"Oh, so what? You expected them to just hand Roxy over to you, so she could be drained of magic?" Mike angrily asked.

"Yes, I did and no, draining her was never in the cards. All current research indicate that she is not anywhere close to being dangerous enough for us to confiscate her magic," Ogron replied. "Whatever gave you that idea?"  
"Your whole mages are dangerous and must be controlled spiel didn't help," Mike replied, sounding a bit uncertain.

Ogron looked slightly perplexed. "Mr. Peterson, I meant exactly what I said. There exist mages who are born with the capacity to summon firestorms, cause blizzards or turn people inside out. Is that seriously the kind of power you think four-year-old children should have? In fact, should anyone without the proper training have that kind of power? Magic doesn't discern between moral people and psychopaths, Mr. Peterson. I can assure you it is quite undiscerning in that regard."

Mike and Vanessa exchanged glances.

"Well... That does sound kinda reasonable," the florist admitted.

"Indeed. Consider what happened when you daughter almost accidentally killed her friend. And she even had training, as far as I've understood,"

"Indeed. We have been protecting the common citizens from such incidents for a couple of centuries by my count," Anagan noted. "So, you may understand why we don't take kindly to a bunch of royal agents barging in to tell us how to do our job."

"Royal agents?" Mike replied confusedly. "Wait, what exactly do you mean by that?"  
The members of the Black Circle exchanged puzzled glances.

"Mr. Peterson, your daughter and her friends represent quite the variety of powerful extra-dimensional governments," Ogron said. "The princess of Domino, the crown prince of Eraklyon, crown princess of Solaria, a noble from Limphea. Need I go on?"

"Well, that is true. But royal agents?" Mike rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, I guess they're kinda important, but to us they're just Bloom and her friends."  
Gantlos rubbed his chin. "Did the realms send them?" he inquired.

Bloom's parents blinked.

"No. In fact, the realms are completely paralysed from arguing with each other. Bloom and her friends decided to come here to protect Roxy from you people," Mike said.

"Helvete," Gantlos muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

For the first time since they had met, Mike realised that Ogron looked completely perplexed, something that would have been funny to the firefighter if a creeping sense of dread hadn't started crawling up his spine.

"Let me see, if I have understood this correctly," the redhead slowly began. "And do feel free to interrupt me if I get anything wrong. Your daughter and her friends are in fact not a group of highly trained extra-dimensional agents sent here on a mission to acquire Roxy and use her to aid the White Circle in escaping their current imprisonment."

"That's right," Mike slowly replied.

"Then why didn't they take Roxy off world when they found her?" Anagan asked. "Why did they go looking for the white ring? Why are they now on Tir Nan Og?"

"How do you know that?" the firefighter asked.

"Never mind that for now."  
"Well, Roxy did not want to leave her home, so the girls decided to stay and try to find some way to keep you people away until the realms could be bothered to agree to intervene," Vanessa explained. "The whole White Circle thing is part of that. They're just following some weird dreams Roxy had in an attempt to keep her safe, because they were starting to feel like they were running out of options."  
Ogron looked like he was growing a notable shade paler.

"Boss, I think we might have misunderstood something," Dumon added. "In fact, I'm actually starting to think we might have screwed the pooch something fierce."

"Okay, clearly we have all completely misunderstood each other. I acknowledge we have made some missteps in that regard," Ogron said. "Now, please Mr. Peterson, you must help us get in contact with your daughter. Our alarms on Tir Nan Og registered that they had arrived and we have no means to get back there in time. Your daughter and her group are very resourceful, so I do not doubt that out protective measures will do anything but delay them."

"We can't," Mike replied. "We tried calling them, but even that magic phone Faragonda gave us can't reach them."  
"The protective enchantments," Anagan realised. "They are actively preventing signals from getting through. If what they say is true, then of course they would not have brought anything powerful enough to actually secure communication off Tir Nan Og."  
Ogron took a deep breath through his nose and closed his eyes, forcing himself to remain calm. "Mr. Peterson," he said, as he steepled his hands. "I do not think you realise the disaster your daughter and her friends are heading straight towards."

...

"Well, that could have gone better," Riven noted, as he tested the strength of the manacle that attached him to the wall.

"You think?" Musa asked. "It looked like your panicked flailing was actually about to make it give up out of sheer pity."

Every single member of the group had been rendered unconscious by the shapeshifters, only to be deposited and chained up in a prison cell.

"So, like, does anyone know what was up with those slime beasts?" Stella asked. "Because I'm confused."

"I believe they are a type of magical constructs known as morphix. Shapeshifting animated slime. Obviously upgraded with some form of mind control," Flora explained. "And some mind reading capability too. In unison, it allows them to lure people into what would otherwise be very obvious traps."

"Is that why that picnic scene with Helia and Mirta caused you to stumble out in the open?" Sky inquired.

The wannabe poet and ex-witch blinked, before staring at the Limphean noble, who actually blushed slightly.

"If you want to make fun of me for that, go ahead," she muttered. "I do not think you could come up with anything I have not already told myself. The whole scene was copied straight out of one of my romance novels and the behaviours exhibited by the two was highly uncharacteristic. That the morphix still managed to cloud my mind to the point of buying that is quite saddening."

"Don't be hard on yourself. I actually thought that there were unicorns here," Bloom said.  
"Why is that a thing, anyway?" Riven asked.

The Dominian princess shrugged. "I've wanted a unicorn since I was a little girl."  
"Good luck. They can be fierce," Brandon said.

"Wait, unicorns exist?" the redhead asked. "Wait, what? Why did nobody tell me that?"

"They're kinda rare and we've been kinda busy," Techna said. "Now, how about we bust out of here? I don't exactly fancy being chained up here 'till Draino and his cronies decide to check up on us."

"No doubt the guardians have warned them of the intrusion," Brandon stated. "Which means we have to hurry. They can probably warp back to the island, so we only have so long before we have to deal with both them and their shapeshifters."

"If we are to do so, it'll be without magic," Nabu noted. "This entire room suppresses it."

"Time for us normies to save the day. We should be able to pick these locks," Riven noted. "Give me a moment." With some effort, he pushed his boot and sock off his foot and then worked the foot into one of his pockets. After much huffing, he managed to grip a pick with his toes and pull it out. "Got it. But there's no way I can get my foot all the way up to my hands."  
"Well, then give it to me," Timmy, who was chained up beside him, said.

"Right, here you go." With some effort, Riven managed to position himself and raise his leg far enough for Timmy to grab the lock pick.

The bespectacled sharpshooter began chewing on the inside of his cheek as he worked the manacles, finally opening one up with a loud click. After that, it didn't take long to undo the other. Once free, it took only a few minutes for him to free the rest of the group.

"Well, that helped," Aisha said as she rubbed her wrists. "Those things were quite uncomfortable. So what now?"  
"Now we have to get out," Brandon commented and tested the door. "Locked. No big surprise there. Timmy."  
"On it," he replied and dove into his backpack. "The barrier buster?"  
"Yes."  
"Here you go."  
"Thank you." Brandon attached the device to the door. "Fortunately, the morphix are less than bright when it came to searching us. They took our weapons, but that is probably because that's the only thing they recognise as dangerous."

"I'm sure they'll update them after we pull this stunt," Musa noted, as the door disintegrated.

After retrieving the rest of their gear from a storage room outside the prison block, the group began to take a moment to survey the building they found themselves in. Much of the architecture resembled some grand old building, almost like a medieval cathedral. Yet many modernities had snuck in, such as the light bulbs hanging overhead, most of which automatically lit up whenever the group approached them. As they started exploring, they found many great rooms that had been converted into offices, complete with cubicles and filing cabinets, much of which was dusty or full of cobwebs.

"I think we found Black Circle HQ. Didn't imagine it would be quite so... Dirty," Riven noted. "Even I feel like this place could use a good scrubbing."  
"It does seem like they haven't used most of this for decades," Brandon noted.

"You don't say," Roxy commented, as she poked a dust-covered typewriter. "Holy crap, is that a fax machine? I feel like I've stepped into the past."

"There's nothing here that seems to have been invented within the last two decades," Bloom mused. "Guess they haven't had much use out of all of this."

"This is quite peculiar," Flora noted. "It would suggest that the Black Circle once commanded much greater resources. In fact, there must have been many more of them to explain the necessity for these facilities. What happened to them?"

"No clue. For now, let's get out of here so we can find Roxy's cave," Sky said.  
"Wait, hold on a second," the Earth fairy realised. "Maybe this place has a basement."  
"That could be what we're looking for," Brandon agreed. "But let's stick together this time. I'd rather not get slimed all over again."

"Speaking of those things again, I have a question," Techna mused, as they entered a hallway. "Suntop, why exactly did that morphix turn into a muscular centaur? And why exactly did that get you drooling?"

"Oh, hey, look. That's new," a heavily blushing Stella said and pointed.

The others turned to see what it was. At the end of the hallway, there was a large round room, the orange skies visible through a great window in the roof. In the middle stood a great tree, hooked up to several weird instruments. It looked almost dead, but small buds and leaves were starting to grow on its branches.

"A tree of life," Timmy noted. "Doesn't look healthy."  
"It is linked directly to the state of magic on Earth," Flora noted. "So no, unsurprisingly it does not look too good."

"It is budding though," Musa noted. "Must be what Faragonda talked about. And those machines are... What exactly?"

Techna and Timmy walked up to one of them. The scarred girl placed a finger on one of the devices, before commenting: "They're gathering readings from the tree."  
"And it has been doing so for quite a while. Some of this gear is positively ancient," Timmy noted. "Sheesh, I've got readings going back three hundred years. Looks like they have exchanged a few parts over the centuries, but for the most part this is a genuine relic of the past." He paused and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "Some readings are marked here. I've got a couple ones filed under Bloom. The last one was from two years ago."  
"Right. The Halloween incident," the redhead groaned. "Great, I just love being reminded of that disaster."

"This confirms what we have been suspecting," Flora mused. "This is how they monitor all the world's magic. They must need the machinery to properly read the tree. Normally, you need either specialised training or a guardian pixie to understand it. But this tree is too weak to give birth to pixies."  
"You mean we could jack up their operations pretty fierce by throwing a wrench in all of this?" Techna asked, gesturing to the magitech with her thumb.

"Let's focus on our original mission for now," Brandon said. "We don't know how long we have before those guardians figure out that we've busted out."

"Then let's keep investigating," Riven said and began walking down another hallway. "If there is a way down in here, we should find it soon."  
The group continued to carefully wander through the building, passing through more dusty offices, empty storage rooms and a cafeteria where only two of the tables seemed like they were ever used.

"This is, like, super weird," Stella said, as they walked through the kitchen. "I tots expected some sort of facility, but not one that would look so... So absolutely abandoned. It's like a shopping mall after all the popular shops move to the other end of town."  
"I've explored a couple of those in my time," Techna mentioned. "Awesome hangouts and sometimes you can find stacks of forgotten wares if you're quick to scavenge."

"I'm not surprised," the blonde replied. "But this is the Black Circle HQ. Have they just decided to stop using Tir Nan Og?"  
"It does raise some questions. Perhaps the organization has been slowly dying. They're not a very public group, so nobody would pay it any attention," Nabu speculated. "In such a case, Ogron and his band may not only be the most powerful circle members, they might actually be the only ones left."

"So if Roxy had waited a couple of years with being magical, might not even have been an issue," Musa remarked.

"Sorry for being inconvenient," the pink-haired fairy dryly replied.

"Hey, I found it," Riven called from up ahead. "A stairway down."

"Good job," Brandon said and looked through the doorway the magenta-haired soldier had opened. A concrete stairway spiralled downwards, fluorescent light illuminating the steps.

"This place is so drab," Aisha remarked, as the group began their descent. "Dust, disuse and no colours. My parents would flip if any one part of our castle looked like this, let alone most of it."

It didn't take them long to reach the bottom, a grey tunnel leading into the depths of the island.

"Looks like a perfect place to get eaten up by a grue," Roxy commented.

"Alright, this place might be trapped," Brandon started. "So let us..."  
Suddenly Musa shushed him and the group fell silent.

In the distance, up above, they could hear a faint sound. A sticky, wet, slushing sound.

And then with a slathering cacophony, purple slime oozed down through the stairwell.

"FUCK IT! MOVE! MOVE!" Brandon yelled at the group, as they took off down the tunnel.

The morphix surged after them, rushing down the tunnel like a gooey tidal wave.

Quickly reaching the end of the tunnel, the group found a steel door with a wheel on it. Sky gave it a couple of tugs. "Locked," he stated.

"Timmy, another buster. Bloom, Stella and Musa. When that thing comes around the corner, blast it with all you got," Brandon ordered.

"On it," Musa responded, as she and the two other girls moved to the back of the group.

As Timmy set up the ordinance, the first of the morphix surged around the corner. Waves of fire, beams of sunlight and blasts of noise tore into it, scattering its slimy mass across the walls.

The three fairies paused.

"Hey. I think we actually killed it," Stella happily stated.

There was a dull sound as the metal door disintegrated. "Had no doubts you could do that," Brandon remarked.

"Oh? Ehm, what was all the hurry about then?"

Heralded by a cacophony of slurping sounds, more morphix poured around the corner.

"That answers that question," Bloom said breathlessly, as the three followed the others through the door.

Behind was a small raised grate platform with a handrail, steps on each side leading down to the floor. More so than anywhere else, this room looked ancient, with great stone pillars supporting the ceiling. Even the light came from projectors that had been set up, making the place look more like archaeological dig site. At the end stood a great stone circle, so enchanted that a faint aura was visibly emanating from the ancient rock.

"Alright, that has to be the gate," Sky said, as the group ran down to it. "It just has to be."  
"Agreed. Next question, how to open it," Brandon said and turned around. The morphix were already seeping down the raised platform. "Roxy, you have the ring and you might get contacted any second. Flora, Mirta, back her up. The rest, form a line and keep those blasted things at bay."

As bullets, fireballs and lasers tore into the amorphous guardians, Roxy and the two others approached the gate.

"What do we do, what do we do?" Mirta nervously asked, as she jumped from one foot to another.  
"I don't know. I wish they had left some instructions," Roxy remarked.

"There does not seem to be any indentions or otherwise obvious places to place the ring itself," Flora mused. "So it is not a key in that sense."

Behind them, their friends were slowly forced to step back, as a tireless tide of slime advanced upon them.

"There must be something," Roxy insisted, feeling a mixture of stress and panic rise in her. "Dammit, we can't give up now. There has to be something. Is there a message written somewhere? Your translator thingy should take care of that."

"No, doesn't seem like it," Mirta replied.

"A thick web of enchantments has been woven around it," Flora remarked. "None of which indicate how to use it. How vexing."

"I'M OUT OF GRENADES!" Timmy yelled.

"SO AM I!" Techna added.

"TOSS ME SOME AMMO!" Riven called.

Roxy clutched her head, the noise making her painfully aware of how time was running out. What could they do? There seemed to be no way to open the gate. If it even was the gate. That wasn't guaranteed. Could they even escape again if they got caught this time? That wasn't certain either.

"I'm... I'm running low on energy," Stella hoarsely gasped, as she stumbled back.

"Does anyone have more water bottles?" Aisha asked. "I've run out."  
"THESE SLIMEBALLS WON'T STOP COMING!" Sky yelled, blocking a blow from a morphix' tendril.

"Dammit," Roxy swore under her breath. "What can we do? What can we...?"

"Roxy," a familiar voice said in her head. "The ring is but a tool. You are the key. Use it. Together, you will open the gate."

The Earth fairy paused, before eyeing the ring. "Well, all or nothing," she mumbled as she put it on.

"Did you get instructions? Because we could really use some," Mirta said, as the others were pressed up right behind them.

Roxy paused and took a deep breath. She felt the energy seeping from the ring into her body. She tried to focus, before forcing the energy into her hand. A crackling arc of green energy fired out of it as she thrust her open palm in the direction of the circle. The enchantments began buckling as the unleashed energy broke through, undoing the bonds and ripping apart the wards. And with an explosion of white light, the air itself was sundered and a great hole was ripped open in the world, swallowing up the group.

...

"Okay," Brandon slowly said and looked around. "What happened?"  
As the group examined their surroundings, they found themselves standing on what seemed to be a great island floating in a colourful void. Green grass surrounded them and in the distance a castle had been built.

"This is fucking trippy," Techna noted, a wide smile on her face. "So, what, this is the sanctuary of the White Circle?"  
"I... Guess so," Roxy slowly said. "I kinda thought the gate would just, you know, open. Not swallow us up."  
"Let's hope that's a feature and not a Black Circle trap sealing us inside here too," Timmy remarked. "Would be a rather unfortunate conclusion to our journey."

They began approaching the grand structure and is they did, its front gate slowly opened, as if knowing they were arriving. And out of the castle marched a throng of people.

At the head of the group was a middle-aged woman, her features sharp and angular. Long, dark hair flowed down behind her slender body and she was clad in an elegant green dress. On her head, she wore a silver crown, accentuated with black pearls. A small but warm smile manifested on her face, as she saw the group.

Behind her were four uniformed people, three women and a man. One of the women had curly, orange hair and her crimson uniform accentuated her features. Her hard gaze seemed as if to bore holes through anything she looked at. Next to her was a woman with flowing red hair, her skin darkened from many days spent in the sun. Her uniform was a deep green, reminiscent of the lushest vegetation. A victorious smirk marked her face. The third one in the group was a woman with wavy blonde hair, dressed in a uniform as white as snow. As her gaze wandered across the group, they felt scrutinized, analysed even. The final one in the group was the man, a mop of black, untamed hair on his head. His uniform was as dark as the night, and his face was set in a smouldering scowl.

Behind them, marched rows and rows of armoured soldiers, clad in armour and wielding weaponry that obviously had not been updated in centuries. It was, to say the least, quite the sight.

"Greetings, Roxy," the woman began, the Earth fairy immediately recognising the gentle voice from the ring. "And greetings to you all. I am Morgana, queen of the White Circle. You have my deepest thanks and most sincere gratitude for freeing us from this prison. How can we repay you for your aid?"  
"You're welcome," Sky said, flashing a bright smile. "So, ehm, we actually kinda wanted help with the Black Circle, especially in regard to protecting Roxy, so that would be great."  
"If you had not interfered, they would already have been rendered a non-issue," the darkly uniformed man commented.

"That voice," Roxy said, realisation hitting her. "You're the one who took control of my body. You're Nebula."

"So?" the man replied.

The Earth fairy looked taken aback. " _So_? What do you mean so? You took control of my body, you hurt people, you..."  
"This is a war, girl. People get hurt," the wild-haired man retorted.

"What Nebula is trying to say, is that we have had to make decisions we are not proud of in regard to combating the Black Circle," Morgana added. "But I can assure you, that whole situation was a mishap. I am partially to blame, as I had not informed Nebula of the plan, so when he noted someone had the ring, he leapt at the chance to strike at our enemies. Had I not already devised a better way, it would have been our only way to get out. But since you were around, it was quite unnecessary, and I do apologise for the suffering it must have brought you."

"Oh, ehm," Roxy scratched her neck. "Well, good. Apology accepted then."

"So, how exactly can you people help Roxy?" Nabu inquired.

"She will have to stay on Tir Nan Og for the time being," the blonde woman in the white uniform said. "Until we have gained new knowledge of the lay of the land and started retaking our holdings, there is no other place where she could be secure."  
"Is that okay?" Bloom asked, turning to Roxy.

"Well..." the Earth fairy began, but was cut off by Sky suddenly saying: "Wait, hold on a second."  
"Yeah, I agree," Riven added. "What was that about retaking your holdings?"

"The White Circle has lost much, especially over the many years we have been trapped in here," Morgana explained. "Even cleaning the stain of the Black Circle off this island will take some days. We cannot guarantee Roxy's safety outside of our domain."

"Well, that's all well and dandy, but that was not what I was asking," the magenta-haired soldier continued. "You said, retake your holdings. What does that mean?"  
Nebula emitted a hoarse sigh of annoyance, before saying: "The territories across the isles and on the main continent that were once secured under us has surely either slipped under Black Circle control, or gone renegade without us to administer them. So it's time to bring them back into the fold."  
"We'll also have to consider going further abroad than just the lost territory in Europe," the woman in the white uniform added. "The Black Circle has no doubt had time to spread across the globe if what we have learned is true. That alone is enough reason to establish beach heads in those areas."  
The group blinked as realisation set in.  
"Wait, you're... You're talking about essentially waging war on... On pretty much the entire world," Bloom stammered. "But, wait, you can't..."  
"Listen here, we have good reason to suspect that the Black Circle consists of just about four people nowadays," Musa interrupted. "There's no reason to go crazy."  
"The Black Circle is remarkably good at hiding their numbers and strength. We cannot afford to let them get the upper hand again," the blonde continued.

"And even if they weren't a concern, the peasantry of the world has lost their way without their rulers," the redhead continued. "Without us, they have begun to poison the air and befoul the oceans. We have seen it through our dwindling number of white rings. That must be corrected."  
"Their transgressions cannot be forgiven. There must be retribution for their deeds," the woman in the crimson uniform agreed. "Only once we are in control can justice be administered and the correct way be made clear to them again."  
"The correct... Retri... I..." Roxy looked completely perplexed. "What are you talking about?"  
"Yeah, I think you people need to cool it. Sure, from what I've heard from Bloom there has been some missteps, but I don't think throwing the world out into all-out war will help," Brandon said.

"Yeah, that's just fucking insane," Techna agreed. "If it's pollution you're worried about, then we just gotta help people upgrade and go green. No reason to torch the joint."

"You cannot just give a criminal a tool of reform and expect them to use it," the woman in red insisted. "Its use must be enforced. There can be no recovery without control. If we just gave them these gifts, they would use them to try and crush each other. Only under our rule will peace reign again."  
"Peace," Flora echoed and looked contemplative. "Wait, Faragonda's history books said that the White Circle guided people to peace. But that is not the case is it? You did not rule alongside the countries back then. You ruled over them and enforced the peace."  
"And that is how things should be," Nebula affirmed.

"We fairies have been blessed with insight and knowledge the masses lack," the woman in green added. "They cannot make the right decisions. It is our right, duty and burden to make them for them. Without us to guide them, they squabble and befoul. That is what they do and that is why they must be brought to heel. The Black Circle ruined the paradise we created, giving back freedom to the masses to ruin and destroy everything."

"Roxy, we only want what is best for people," Morgana began. "Much like your country has laws and police to ensure order, we too must use means to enforce peace. But we can do much more on a grander scale than any normal people. We truly just want to bring happiness and peace to the people. Surely, you have seen how bad things can be. Through magic, we can make it better."  
"And how exactly will you go about convincing people to agree to that?" Timmy inquired.

"Does the condemned agree to the headsman's axe?" the woman in the red uniform asked rhetorically.

"Frickin' psycho," Techna whispered to Musa, who nodded.

Roxy's hands balled into fists. "No. You know what, no. That's insane. I did not help you all get out just so you could go and set fire to my planet. Are you out of your minds? That's... That's..."  
"Completely unreasonable," Sky agreed.

"Yeah. What made you think we'd just be okay with you guys planning to wage war like that?" Musa asked. "Spirits, that's not helping fucking anything."

"I see," Morgana said, closing her eyes. "But we are still your best chance for protection against the Black Circle."  
"You know what? I'd rather go face the Black Circle alone than spend one more second in the company of you people," Roxy viciously shot back.

"You ungrateful whelp," Nebula snarled and took a step forward. "We offer to help you and you spit it back in our face. I ought to have the lot of you thrown in the dungeon and..." Morgana placed a hand on his shoulder and his expression immediately changed. "Forgive me, my queen," he said and bowed. "I spoke out of turn. Of course they are allowed to leave."  
"I know," Morgana said, as the black-haired man stepped back in line. "I understand what we say must be a shock and I do truly hope that the people of the world will see reason in what we have to offer. We are, ultimately, only interested in their well-being and we know we can offer them that. We have done so long ago. But that was before your time and much, if not all of it, has been lost to time and the passing of ages. Please, consider what I have said. I am sure you will find much reason in it." She waved her hand and a portal opened behind them, showing the coast of Tir Nan Og. "As a demonstration of my goodwill and that there are no hard feelings between us, I'll honour your wishes and let you go. But consider how much we could do for this planet together."

"Don't count on it," Roxy said and turned, as she and the group walked away.

...

The black ring glowed a dark purple for but one second. But it was enough. A deep silence descended on the Peterson household.

"That was it, wasn't it?" Anagan asked. "That was the signal? It just happened, right?"

"It did," Ogron said and got up from the sofa. "I had hoped the guardians could pacify them before... No matter. We must prepare. We must activate the Albus Protocol. We will probably have some time before they are ready. We must capitalize on this."  
"Is there anything we can do?" Mike asked.

The Black Circle leader paused. "Get in contact with your daughter as soon as possible. And then... Prepare for the worst. I know we will."

As they left the house, Dumon said: "The Albus Protocol. How many agents can we even reactivate? I imagine there's many who will have to pass it on."  
"That is exactly why we must act quickly," the redhead affirmed. "The sooner we can start recreating the network, the better. We must already consider Tir Nan Og lost, which does handicap us somewhat. Fortunately, any sensitive data about membership will have automatically been deleted when the enchantments were broken."  
"In that case, you'll have to excuse me. I'll need to make a few phone calls," Gantlos said and walked away.

"Yeah, me too. Gotta warn the family," Anagan agreed. "Be back soon."

Ogron watched the two leave, before pausing. He stared at the moon above, looking very contemplative.

"Well, Boss?" Dumon asked. "I hate to hurry you on, but..."  
"I know. I'm about to ask hundreds of people, many of whom will be complete strangers, to risk their lives for a cause many of them have never heard off. It's... Nevermind. It has to be done." Ogron placed his finger on his black ring. It gave off a few dark sparks. "There. Now we wait."  
In the middle of a German forest, far out in an Iranian desert and deep below the surface of the Atlantic Ocean, enchanted caches disguised as rocks opened up. And from their depths, hundreds of black rings shot out, sailing across the skies like black shooting stars, searching for those that once bore them or their nearest living relative. Across the globe, these rings found people, some of which took them with weary sighs, others with confused glances. And as they did, the rings told them. Of the past and of the now and of what was being asked of them. Some refused. Some couldn't take on the burden, but had to pass it on. Some ran from the ring, afraid of what it told. But in many places, the black rings and the power they held were accepted, finding wearers both old and new. And even those rings that found no hand to accept them, rushed back to the circle's leader, to be given out again.

The Black Circle was reviving.


	18. Let it Grow

Chapter 18: Let it Grow

The first thing they had done after getting to the boat was having Nabu seal the white ring up again, now that there was once again legitimate reason to fear how it could be used against them. Then they had gone home, following pretty much the exact same route they had used to get to Ireland in the first place.

It was mostly a silent journey. There were awkward attempts at small talk, but for the most part, the group was quiet unless necessary, all of them slowly contemplating the situation.

Finally, as they sat in the back end of a mostly empty airplane heading for America, Roxy spoke up and addressed the elephant in the room. "We were stupid, weren't we?"

The uncomfortable silence that hung in the air was thick enough that it could have been cut with a knife.

"We were deceived, that much is true," Flora finally stated. "But I do believe it could have been worse."  
"Really? Worse than unleashing an army of megalomaniacal fairies on an unsuspecting populace?" Riven asked, a hint of bitter anger under his voice. "I can't see how the fuck we could have done much worse."  
"We could have let them have Roxy. We could have failed to notice what they were up to," the Limphean noble replied.

"Yeah. If you and Sky hadn't caught on to that..." Bloom shuddered. "Don't even want to imagine it. So thanks for that."

The magenta-haired soldier paused. "No problem," he mumbled. "It's what we do."

"But you wish you had figured out something was wrong earlier, don't you?" Musa softly asked.

An almost feral grumbling could be heard from Riven's throat. "I knew something was up," he finally said. "Nothing about this made sense. We were fucking fumbling around in the dark and instead of asking the important questions, we just jumped in with both legs."

"We had our reasons and we acted upon them. We made a mistake," Brandon said firmly. "We can't change that. No use beating ourselves up over it."

"Yeah, gotta agree with Prince. Rather than crying over a fuck-up, we should act," Techna insisted. "I say we contact the realms. I bet this little revelation will get their asses in gear."  
"And cause some revision of our history books," Stella commented. "Boy, like, even Faragonda was in the dark in that regard."  
"It's not so strange when you think about it," Timmy stated. "If their control was as absolute as they indicated, they could easily edit anything to fit their opinion."

"Right. So we get home, we contact everyone and then... What?" Musa asked.

"Isn't _that_ ever the question," Brandon mumbled. "Most likely, they will send in groups to handle the White Circle. Get in contact with local governments, set up meetings. We'll probably be replaced with a more dedicated bodyguard team and finally be sent home."

"At least that would be nice," Mirta mumbled.

"What about the Black Circle then?" Roxy asked. "They are still out there, somewhere."  
"I imagine the realms will take care of both circles once and for all," Sky said. "I mean, they might as well now that they are here."

"Will it really be that easy though?" Helia asked. "We go home, pick up the phone, the realms roll in, happy ending?"

"Doubt it," Brandon admitted. "Nothing is ever as simple as it looks on paper." His brows creased. "In fact, this could get really ugly. The White Circle isn't up to date technology wise, but I do not doubt they've got plenty of powerful magic. The Black Circle seems low on numbers, but they also seem good at staying down and striking precisely. Guerrilla warfare, if you will. Unless there's a complete surrender, we could still end up seeing years of warfare. And this is even presuming the nations of Earth will allow the realms to help. That's not guaranteed either."  
Roxy groaned and buried her face in her hands. "Great. That's nice to know I contributed to that."

"You just tried to do what was right," Bloom inisted. "It's not your fault the White Circle is a... Well... You know..."  
"A bunch of fucking psychos?" Techna suggested.

"I suppose that will do."  
"You suppose? Seriously, did you hear that one chick? Does the criminal agree to the axe or something like that," the scarred girl paraphrased.

"They were all like that. Those, what were they, officers or something?" Sky said. "Each one nuttier than the last."

"Indeed. I think we might get a lot of trouble out of those," Nabu noted. "Each could easily be centuries old and they are probably very powerful."

"And each one is dead-set on restoring the old ways," Aisha agreed.

"Though it does seem weird," Sky continued. "That Queen Morgana. Did you guys notice how it was those commander fairies that did most of the talking and she just kinda nodded and agreed with them?"  
"When you've got a weak leader, you can be sure it's the second in command that runs the show," Riven stated. "Or rather, second in commands."  
"At least she convinced them to let us go," Mirta said. "That was nice of her. I seriously thought we'd have to fight them right then and there."  
"We would have been mowed down had that been the case. No doubt about it," Musa said. "Not afraid to admit that."

"I suppose in that regard, we were lucky too," Bloom sighed. "Let's just go home. I'll call Faragonda as soon as we're there."

...

The train came to a halt with a prolonged whine, before letting the passengers out.

"Nice to see the repairs are coming along nicely," Sky mentioned.

"Yeah. That sucked," Roxy admitted, reminiscing for a moment. "So, back to the apartment?"  
"Yeah. I mean, I get that you'd probably want to get back to your father as soon as possible," Bloom said. "But it's probably for the best if you..." A loud cracking sound interrupted them.

Everyone in the group turned their gaze to the station pavement. A small green plant had pushed its way up through it, widening a crack. With a grinding sound, it pushed up a little further.

"Flora," Brandon slowly began. "What's going on?"  
"Give me a moment," the Limphean noble replied and paused to concentrate. Her eyed suddenly widened in shock. "Oh f..." Her assertion of displeasure at the current situation was interrupted, as several more plants exploded up through the pavement. As the group began to dodge the rapidly rising foliage, they could hear screams around them, as bushes, trees and roots began breaking up through walls and buildings. In the distance, they could hear the thunderous noise of plants punching up through the entire town, accompanied by the horrifying sound of traffic accidents and collapsing structures.

Above the unfolding pandemonium, plastered upon the skies like the worst advertisement in history, the image of the green clad fairy general appeared. "Peasants of Earth," she began. "I am Diana. Once one of your rulerr, I have been away for a long time. Far too long. You have covered the earth with this disgusting asphalt, polluted the air with your factories and fouled the water with your vehicles. In the absence of us, the White Circle, you have scarred the planet we safeguarded. But now, the planet will rise up and tear down your hollow hives of glass and metal, that you may learn your place."

"SHE'S TEARING THE FUCKING CITY APART!" Techna yelled, as the group ducked for cover for the collapsing station building. "I'M GONNA SNAP THAT BITCH IN HALF!"

"GET IN LINE!" Riven yelled back, a scowl on his face as he eyed the image of Diana. "WHO THE FUCK DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?!"

"Everyone, listen," Brandon ordered. "The White Circle has just assaulted the entire city. We need to act now. There's no way the police or fire department are ready to handle this. Any suggestions?"  
"I can feel a centralised power guiding it all," Flora said. "I do not think it is Diana herself. Probably a commander under her handling things on the ground while she is somewhere else. It will probably halt the growth if they were taken care off." She touched one of the rapidly growing plants and focused. "The park," she said with certainty. "They must be at the park."

Bloom paused. "Look, I know this is selfish, but..."  
"You wanna check on your parents, right?" Sky asked. The redhead nodded.

"Me too," Roxy said. "My father must be terrified."

"My parents' house is on the way. We can go together," the Dominian princess added.

"Let us split into two groups then," Brandon continued. "That way, we should both be reasonably safe. Girls, you check on the families. Help anyone you come across on the way. Civies need all the assist they can get. Meanwhile, we will head as quickly as we can for the park and try to take this commander out. Sounds good?"  
"Sounds like a plan," Stella agreed. "Good luck out there, Brandon."  
"Likewise. Stay safe," the team captain said, as the group split up.

...

The girls had hurried to Bloom's parents' home as quickly as they could without leaving civilians in danger. There were no efforts to disguise who they were or what they could do. There simply wasn't time or room for superhero antics and Bloom just begged they could handle the fallout of openly displaying magical powers, such as cutting a car open with fire and laser, or reshaping a plant to support an unstable building.

Finally, they made it to the street on which Mike and Vanessa lived.

"This is horrible," Mirta muttered, eyeing several of the houses that had been pierced and gored by the sudden onslaught of plants. "Hope everyone is okay."  
"There is unfortunately only so much we can do right now," Flora said, as they approached the house. "We can only hope that the city's own can help alleviate as much as possible while we do what we can."

Bloom swallowed nervously as she eyed the house. It hadn't been outright torn apart like some other buildings, but creepers were growing along the side and digging into the bricks, cracking them in several places. A sudden tree had smashed a branch right through the window and into the room she had once called her own. It was sobering. Fearing the worst, she quickly knocked on the door.

It slowly swung open, just enough to allow Mike to peek out. "Bloom," he said relieved as he opened the door completely. "Thank God you're safe. We were worried."

"Likewise," Bloom said, as she embraced her father in a hug.

"I suggest you and you wife come with us," Flora said. "There are many others who need help and Roxy also wants to check on her father. So we cannot stay here."

"Yes, yes, that's probably for the best. We expected as much. We've even packed all the essentials," the blond said, pointing at a couple of suitcases with his thumb. "Fortunately, insurance should cover this, but still..."  
"Bloom? Bloom," Vanessa said, as she rushed out and embraced her daughter. "I'm so glad to see you're safe."  
Mike took a moment to scan the skyline. "The entire city?" he asked.

"Yep. It's like this everywhere," Musa said. "It's the White Circle. Bunch of assholes is what they are."

"It gets worse. We managed to get the radio on," Vanessa explained. "More or less the entire west coast is under assault. All larger cities have been attacked. It's complete chaos everywhere."  
"The entire west coast?" Bloom asked in shock. "That's insane."  
"They really didn't waste any time with that whole waging war on the world business," Techna growled. "Didn't even go for the military, no, they got right on with making life miserable for the civvies."  
"Speaking of that, I'll need to get down to the station. Hopefully the other guys can make it. We'll need all hands on deck to manage this," Mike said.

"Why haven't you already gone there?" Stella inquired. "I mean, like, it's just plants."

Mike blinked and realisation became visible on his face. "Oh. That probably means you didn't take care of that."  
"Take care of what?" Aisha asked.

A loud thump resounded from behind them and the girls turned around. A massive spider, its main body the size of a van, had landed on the road, its black eyes shining with hunger.

"Oh. That's why you stayed inside," Bloom mumbled.

The oversized arachnid charged forward, trying to bum-rush the group. Flora pushed Mirta to one side before lunging for the other, as the spider tried to seize them with its mandibles. As she got out of its reach, she summoned her machete and swung it at the nearest leg. The magically sharpened blade dug into the armour-like exoskeleton, releasing a faint trickle of bluish fluids.

The spider jerked its leg back, just as Bloom and Stella opened fire on it, in the former's case quite literally.

The enraged arachnid charged forward with a sudden burst of speed, knocking the redhead over and attempting to bite into her. The Dominian princess managed to grab the piercing tips of the spider's poisonous fangs, trying to push them away from her flesh as the spider's remorseless and hungry gaze bore into her.

With a movement of her hands, Aisha used a pool of water to launc Techna into the air. The scarred girl landed on top of the spider's head, drew her pistol and pressed against the predator, before firing several times in quick succession. The massive arachnid shivered, before collapsing, the bullets having torn directly through its brain.

Pale as a sheet, Bloom pulled away from the spider's twitching corpse. "Where... Where the Hell did that come from?" she gasped.

"We have no idea. We actually tried to get out earlier, but went back inside after seeing that barrelling down the street," Mike replied. "Figured you'd have to take it out before getting to us. Guess not."

"This is even worse than I thought," Flora said. "I have no reason to believe that was the only one of its kind now stalking this city. The citizens must be in even greater danger than we initially would have guessed."

"Then I am needed at my department now more than ever," Mike said. He kissed his wife goodbye, tussled his daughter's hair and ran off.

Vanessa and Bloom followed his vanishing form with their eyes, before turning around to get on their way.

...

Helia had to stop. He just had to. As he gazed across the skyline, it was as if the reality of the situation just hit him. As if the true scope of the attack hit an on-switch in his brain. He had to stop and take a deep breath, as the realization of the damage, the harm, the sheer amount of death that surrounded them hit him full force. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" Nabu asked concerned.

"No," the painter admitted. "No, I am not okay. It's all... It's all so horrible. We constantly stop up to give a hand, yet how many are we actually saving?"

"More than if we did nothing," Brandon said. "And we will save even more once we stop the leader of the attack. And that's why we have to keep moving."  
Helia paused. "You're right, of course."

The group started moving again, setting course for the park.

In the distance, dust exploded into the air and a deep rumble rung across the city as an office building finally gave up the fight and collapsed into rubble. Sirens from police, ambulances and firefighter trucks howled across the neighbourhood, as emergency services were pressed to the breaking point. Chaos reigned almost without opposition.

"Damn it," Riven grumbled. "Damn it all. I'm gonna rip Diana's throat open if I ever get my hands on her."

"I suspect there are many who will share that sentiment," Timmy admitted. "The realms will have to react to this. An all-out total war against a civilian populace breaks so many rules established by the realms. The Roccalucian Order could actually invade without waiting for authorisation based on these events."

"Then we better get a message out as soon as we're done here," Brandon stated, as they neared the park. "For now, let's work on mitigating this disaster."

They entered the park, the once nicely kept lawns and flower beds having been turned into tangled groves of wild plants. It looked more like a jungle than a place people would go to have a picnic.

In a glade in the middle of the verdant area stood a man. He wore a green uniform, which looked much like Diana's, if less decorated. His dark hair was tied in a knot and much like his superior, his skin was darkened from many days spent outside. He opened his eyes and turned around, as he sensed the group approaching, his gaze instantly fixed on Nabu. "I was warned that we risked interlopers like yourself showing up."  
"Well, I'd hate to disappoint my audience," the bird mage replied with a jovial grin. "Now, would you kindly stop engaging in this atrocity? It seems to bother the good people of this city."

"Atrocity? Look around you," the man said, gesturing to the city. "This entire place is an atrocity. The wild nature buried under garbage and rusting metal, the earth torn open to make room for noisy machines and what is left has been divided up into small, controlled squares so the people won't be offended by the natural world. That is a true atrocity."

"Look, I'm not saying they couldn't have done a better job. Maybe some more trees would have helped," Nabu said with a shrug. "But they've also got a national park not far from here. Now there's some wild nature. So it's not like they do nothing to preserve it. How about instead of going crazy like this, we could teach people about the wonders of nature? Far less blood on our hands that way."  
The commander seemed to pause, before his face hardened. "No, these people had their chance. I will not let you get in the way of the White Circle." He stomped his foot and the earth shook.

A massive hand formed from vines and leaves shot out of the crust, dragging a hulking body up. Wood and roots formed into a roughly humanoid shape, its head a circle of fanged petals surrounding a dark hole into its hollow body. Dust and pebbles exploded into the air, as two more of these arboreal giants dragged themselves up.

"Right. Giant plant monsters. I bet they're completely natural too," Riven sarcastically commented.

"These dendroids are nature's rage given form," the commander said. "They'll easily deal with rabble like you." He seemed to go back to focusing on the magic assaulting the city, as the three botanical titans advanced.

Timmy immediately called upon his rifle, raised it and fired, the bullet tearing straight through the torso of the foremost dendroid, barely causing it to slow its stride.

"Alright, anyone got any ideas?" Sky asked, as the group pulled back from the advancing monsters.

"They're plants. Probably no organs or anything like that," Brandon said, as he called forth his two-handed sword. "We'll just have to cut them down to size."  
"Wish I brought a rocket launcher for this," Timmy commented, as the others advanced. "Heck, I'd settle for a grenade launcher."

The first dendroid brought its hand down like a hammer, forcing Riven to twirl to the side. As he did, he called forth his scimitar, using the momentum to slice up the plant monster's arm, clear liquid bursting from the parted vines.

Another of the dendroids assaulted Sky, swinging its massive hands back and forth trying to smash the blond prince. Sky for his part kept skipping backwards, trying to stay out of reach. The plant had little to no proper intelligence, seemingly driven by pure rage. And that was something he could use.

As the plant advanced forward, it also stepped away from the two others, leaving itself open in its single-minded focus on the Eraklian prince. Suddenly, a large blade cleaved through its leg, severing the limb. The plant monster stumbled forward and fell, giving Brandon further opportunity to attack, rushing atop the botanical monster to start hacking apart its body. The green giant tried to push itself up, but Sky advanced, his blade slicing into its limbs, preventing it from getting up. The monster could do nothing but writhe as it was chopped apart.

Not far from them, Timmy ducked behind a tree to avoid a charging dendroid. It smashed into the plant, snapping branches and sending down a shower of leaves. Seeing that it was momentarily stunned from the impact, Timmy dashed out of cover, throwing a grenade at the hulk as he passed by. The plant monster turned to face him, but the explosive went off in front of it, a cloud of shrapnel tearing into its green flesh, forcing it to stumble back. It took a moment to orient itself, before charging after the running sharpshooter.

A tangle of wires interrupted its stride, sending it crashing to the ground. Timmy halted his retreat and turned. As the monster tried to get up, he sent his last grenade flying with an underhanded throw. The explosive sailed through the air and into the dark pit that served the monster as a mouth. A muted boom could be heard and the monster deflated, its insides having been thoroughly shredded..

Riven continued to dance around his opponent, sidestepping and ducking under its attacks, before retaliating with a swing of his scimitar. His continued counter-attacks had shredded the furious plant's arms, liquid running freely from the ruined limbs. By now, it was less hammering with them as much as it was throwing its entire body around in an effort to keep swinging, but Riven had especially trained to deal with such clumsy tactics. The monster couldn't lay a finger on him. Finally, its wounds became too much to bear and the monster collapsed on the ground.

"I believe I've picked up a rather poignant phrase that fits here," Nabu mused and laid a hand on the fallen monster. "Dust to dust, my green adversary." The plant shivered as it blackened and withered, before crumpling.

The magenta-haired warrior observed the ash. "You know, gotta admit, you can be quite scary."

"Many thanks," the bird mage replied, bowing theatrically. "Though I admit, this spell is unsuitable for combat. Takes too long to do more than passing damage, unless they just stand there and let me finish."

"Right. Speaking of finish," Riven continued and eyed the commander. "You go and talk with that asshole. He seems to think you're the leader. Probably 'cus you're a magi"

"Yes, he was rather fixated on me in particular. How did you notice?"  
"I've become rather good at noticing when people think I'm not worthy of attention," Riven muttered.

"Ah, my condolences. If it helps, I've never felt you were wasting my attention."  
"Hitting on me too now?" Riven asked annoyed, though the edges of his mouth had creased upwards. "Just go get his attention. I'll take him out."  
"I so wish we could end these things peacefully," the dark-skinned noble sighed and walked towards to the White Circle commander, accompanied by Sky, Brandon, Helia and Timmy. "My good sir, we have defeated your goons. Care to pay attention to us again?"  
"Really? I must say that surprises me," the commander said and opened his eyes again. "You and your followers must be more skilled than I presumed."

"It happens to the best of us," Nabu said with a shrug. "Now, how about we cease hostilities and talk about this? I mean, you say that mankind has spoiled nature, but there are just as many who fight to help and aid it. And this whole plant thing does not discriminate."  
"Even if that is the case, their efforts have been wasted and they have failed, " the commander retorted. "That much is obvious from the world around us. It is in pain."  
"You sure of that?" Nabu asked. "Because, as I said, national parks. Real nice wild places. You sure this isn't just about getting back in control?"  
"This is for the planet," the commander insisted. "Your doubt does you no credit. You have been gifted with insight into the world and power to enforce your will. You are duty-bound to help the forces of nature, yet you instead defend these wallowing peasants."  
"Ah, yes," Nabu sighed and scratched his neck. "Kinda a sore subject, I admit. Back home, there's a lot of attitudes like that. Not magi specifically, but nobles. You know, blue bloods. Thinks that gives them some special insight or right to rule. But there's something I've learned. Wisdom can come from all places. Strength can show up in the least expected ways. We can all contribute in some way, but not if a building has just collapsed on us. So please, stop this before we have to harm you. I genuinely prefer to go about these things peacefully."

"I respect your opinion, but peace cannot reign until these humans have been brought to heel," the commander insisted. "If you wish to stand in our way, then you must be trod underfoot."  
"I see," Nabu said, sounding a bit disheartened. "Very well then."

The commander raised an eyebrow.

Then he heard a click just behind his head.

His brain just managed to register a loud bang before everything went dark.

Nabu sighed and Helia looked away in discomfort, as the commander's body collapsed. Riven had snuck up behind him and pressed a gun against the back of his head, taking the unprepared fairy out with a single shot.

"There. We're done here," Riven said. "Nabu, is the assault lessening?"  
"Let me check," the dark-skinned mage muttered and touched the ground. "The spell is... Well, it isn't exactly disrupted, but it is no longer being actively directed. It's gone into a sort of passive state. But all that it had done remains. The plants and such will have to be removed either manually or with a large-scale ritual."  
"Then there's still work to do," Brandon said, as the group turned around. "Come on. We gotta give a hand to everyone still in danger."

Suddenly, they heard a loud cracking sound behind them. They turned around.

Diana herself had appeared, having shot out of the ground much like one of the massive plants. She eyed the dead fairy with sadness in her eyes, before she turned her attention to the group, fury etched into her features. And around them, all the plants of the park started to writhe and twist, the entire area animated by her rage.

"Oh fiddlesticks," Helia mumbled, as the entire park began attacking them.

...

One suspicion they had held had quickly become frighteningly clear as the girls made their way towards Roxy's home. The White Circle had not just released a giant spider among the populace. While the city was far from overrun, the girls had already had to tussle with two giant ants and a very oversized beetle. It made Bloom concerned. How were people out there faring?  
Suddenly, the sounds of a gunshot echoed through the air, along with yells.

"Sounds like someone else needs help," Flora commented.

"We should go check and, like, see if there's anything we can do," Stella added.

The rest of the girls nodded in silent agreement and hurried down the ruined road, the pavement splintering from the sudden growth of plants.

They turned around a corner, just in time to witness a giant centipede get its head engulfed in flames.

"THAT ONE'S ON THE HOUSE!" Jason yelled, as he prepared another cocktail. Not far from him, Darma was unsteadily holding a rifle. As the massive arthropod writhed around in blind agony, she fired, her entire upper body jerking back from the force. She stumbled and fell to the ground, as the centipede crumpled.

"Jason?" Bloom asked as she approached.

"Bloom?" the Suits leader asked.

"Bloom?" came another voice, and the group turned to see Mitzi and Macy make their way out from cover from behind a car.

"Mitzi?" Bloom said, sounding both surprised and relieved.

"Stella," Techna enthusiastically blurted out.

"What are you doing?" Musa asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well, I just thought we were yelling out names at random."

"Heh, good to see you haven't all lost your spirit," Darma stated approvingly.

"What are you all doing out here on the streets?" Vanessa asked.

"Trying to get off them again, mostly," Jason said. "Got a call from Mitzi, asking us to come over and pick her and her sister up. Thought the rocky roads were bad enough, but then these crazy bug monsters started showing up."  
"Good thing one of the cocktails Jason can mix is the Molotov kind," the other Suits member commented. "Picked up this here from a collapsed building. Nobody was home. Figured stealing is okay during an emergency." She winced and rubbed her shoulder. "Plus, I'm paying for it pretty badly. Damn, this thing has a kick."

"Well, at least it worked," Aisha noted, eyeing the corpse of the massive centipede.

"It would. I think that's actually somebody's elephant gun she pilfered," Mitzi stated. "Anyway, I guess I should elaborate. Mom left yesterday, saying something had come up, that she had to go and we should lock the doors and stay inside. Because, you know, that didn't seem really suspicious or anything. So there we were, watching cartoons on the television when suddenly the entire back half of the house caves in because of all these plants growing up. And I can just hear how the entire city is falling apart, so I called Darma of course."

"The Dance Hall also got hit," Jason added. "One shot up in the middle of the dance floor. Gonna look real festive come Christmas time."

"Anyway, she was at the Dance Hall and said she and Jason would come by and pick us up. No car of course, since the roads have been pretty much ruined at this point and emergency services are using those that got through it all unscathed. So we pack some essentials, go out, and then one of those bug things showed up. We seek shelter, find the gun and Jason mixed up something to blow them up with. And here we are."

"So what's your story?" Jason asked. "How did you all get here?"  
"Well, you know, city got attacked, so we went back to get my parents," Bloom began.

"Had to fight off a giant spider," Techna added. "A really big, mean one."

"How did you manage that?" Darma inquired.

The scarred girl held up her gun proudly. "Turns out, it was weak to being shot in the head."  
"I believe you will find that most things have trouble surviving that," Flora commented.

"So now we're heading towards the coast, because we're going to pick up Roxy's father," Bloom continued. "And then... Did... Did we have a plan after that?"

"I think meet up with the boys was the plan," Stella suggested. "They're out helping people."

"That's real nice of them," the Suits lead stated approvingly. "How about we make the Dance Hall a temporary headquarter? It has weathered the whole plant thing real nice, we got some supplies stored up and plenty of space. You can call your friends up, have them meet us there and then we can, you know, coordinate and help people out."

"That is actually not a bad idea," Flora mused. "We would do a lot more good if we synergize our available resources."

"I still need to go check up on Dad first," Roxy insisted. "He must be out of his wits with everything going on."

"Sure. Go pick up your old man," Jason said. "He's welcome to come along too. Wish we could join y'all, but, well..."  
"Gotta get the li'l one to safety," Darma finished.

"I'm not little," Mazy pouted.

"Heh. Sure, sounds like a plan," Musa agreed. "We get Roxy's father, then drop by."

"Mom, maybe you should go with them," Bloom suggested. "Might be safer."  
"Perhaps, but I'm not letting you run around out here all alone," Vanessa insisted. "Don't worry, I'll manage. I'm not that old."

A serious of loud crashes, mixed in with the whine of metal and the cracking of glass, exploded behind the group. They slowly turned around. A car had been hurled close by them, having flipped several times in the process. Then they turned to see where it had come from.

A garbage truck sized beetle with massive mandibles was thundering down the street, intent on turning the group into the next ex-humans.

Techna and Darma reacted first, pointing and firing their respective weapons. But this time, Darma's shot went wide as she stumbled into a bush and Techna's bullet barely managed to pierce the thick frontal armour of the giant insect, before it was upon then. It swung its head around, sweeping the group away with its mandibles, forcing them to evade or hurling them aside.

One blow caught Bloom in the chest and sent her flying into a car, crashing head first through the wind shield. As chunks of glass rained down on her, she felt her head ring like a gong, as she tried to make sense of everything. Her stomach felt like one big bruise and blood trickled from her scalp as she forced herself up.

And then she saw it.

Having scattered the group, the beetle had now picked a target. Mitzi stood terrified, pressed up against a wall, holding Mazy and, from the look of her darting eyes, she was desperately looking for a way around the oversized bug. The arthropod predator prepared to shear them in half.

And suddenly, Bloom jumped in between it and its targets.

The dragonflame blazing inside her, she poured as much power as she could into her hands. A lance of white-hot flame shot out, burning its way through the beetle's head before detonating inside it, incinerating its organs in an explosion of heat. The beetle collapsed, dead in an instant.

Bloom took a couple of seconds to breathe, her body shaking from the experience. And then her brain decided to remind her of a couple of facts of reality that was probably relevant. Slowly, Bloom turned her head to look at Mitzi and Macy.

Both were very much wide-eyed, with the former having surrendered her jaw to the forces of gravity.

"Ubhuh..." Bloom tried. "Ehm... Eh... Well... I've... Ahm... You... I ehm... See..."

"Hold on," Mitzi interrupted her, closing her eyes. "One moment. Just... Just give me a moment." She took a deep breath. "Okay... So, everyone just saw that, right? That was not just some sudden hallucination of mine or trick of the light?"

"If it was, it was a pretty epic one," Jason said, as he inspected the roasted beetle. "Because this thing is as dead as the dinosaurs."

"Right. Okay then." The bespectacled girl took another deep breath. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"  
The sudden reaction made Bloom jump back a couple of steps.

"God. I mean, she was right, wasn't she?" the black-haired girl continued, as she put Mazy down. "Selina, I mean. It was you. You and your friends, all the weird non-statements, your disappearance. She was right all along. You guys are those weird costumed people who've been running around all over town. You've been involved in all this weirdness from the start, haven't you?"

Bloom began twiddling her fingers, looking very uncomfortable. "I ehm... Eyahm... See now... What happened... I uhm... Well... Eheh... Uhm..."

"Use adult words, Bloom," Mitzi dryly ordered her.

"Spirits," Musa groaned, as she helped a rather disoriented Vanessa out of a pile of rubble. "Yes, she's been involved the entire time alright. Yes, it is us. No, it wasn't my idea and I actually thought it was kinda stupid."

"I have so many questions," Mitzi mumbled, as she pinched her nose. "Alright then, when exactly did you join the Powerpuff Girls, Bloom? Was that back when your house first exploded or even earlier?"

"Well, that was when it happened, yes," the redhead slowly tried. "It's a bit more complicated than that though."

"I bet," Darma chuckled.

"Alright. And why didn't you tell me you had officially become a power ranger?" Mitzi continued. "Because, you know, it seems like the kinda thing you'd mention to your friend. I mean, maybe that's just my opinion, but it seems worth mentioning."  
Bloom winced, as if her friend's choice of words had cut her to the bone. "I... I really wanted to," the redhead insisted. "But I was trying to avoid getting swarmed by journalists again. And then there was the Black Circle. And it... It has all been a big mess, really."

The bespectacled girl blinked. "What?"

"So, what, you all got crazy powers like that?" Jason asked, looking at the others. "Because that's all kinds of awesome. Raises a lot of questions, but awesome."

"Yes, and we will be more than happy to elaborate on it all. But what we said before about Roxy's father still holds true," Flora said. "When we meet up at the dance hall, then we can answer all of your questions."  
Mitzi mulled it over. "Alright, fair enough. Don't want to risk ending up as bug food. But you better be ready to cough up some answers about all of this, because I'm quite certain you must know what is going on."  
"I do," Bloom sighed. "And you're probably going to want to punch me once all is said and done."  
"What's new about that?"  
"Oh, hardy hah."

...

Fortunately, finding Klaus had been easy after that. The bar owner had hidden in his house and been really worried when he had realised that Roxy had forgotten her phone in her room, preventing him from contacting her. They gave him the most cursory overview of the situation, figuring the rest could be explained when they arrived at the Gardenia Dance Hall. But as the group made their way towards that place, Aisha's phone began ringing.

"Excuse me a moment," she politely said, as she took the call. "Hello? Hey, Nabu. It's so good to... Wait what?" Her eyes widened. "She what? Oh no."  
"What? What?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, don't leave us hanging," Techna added.

"It's Diana," Aisha relayed. "She's taken everyone but Nabu hostage."  
"What?" Bloom exclaimed, growing pale.

"Oh my gosh," Mirta whispered.

Flora's mouth became a thin line. "Tell him we are going to the Gardenia Dance Hall," she said, with a notable hint of sharpness to her words. "Tell him we will need his help to figure out where Diana is."

...

After arriving at the Dance Hall, most of the girls immediately went to work. Flora began using her powers to inspect the place for any dangerous or undiscovered plant growths, Techna borrowed a computer to see if she could get a connection to Faragonda, Aisha and Mirta helped hand out supplies to people who needed it across the bar desk, and Bloom quickly found herself cornered by Mitzi, Darma, Jason and Andy.

"Right, I think we've been patient waiting for you all to show up," the bespectacled girl started. "I've taken the liberty of informing Andy that you can apparently shoot fire out of your hands, so that's covered. Now, _what_ is going on?"  
"Alright, alright," Bloom sighed. "Three years ago, Stella accidentally crash landed here in Gardenia while fleeing an ogre. I discovered my magic, again accidentally, when I intervened and tried to help her. Brought her back to my parents' house, but the ogre followed us and attacked us there."

Jason tapped his chin. "That would be when a flash mob of teens wrecked your house, if I remember right."

"Yeah. Except it wasn't a flash mob. It was me, Stella and my parents fending off an ogre until the guys showed up."

"And then you came up with a cover story because nobody would believe in an ogre?" Darma inquired.

"I actually had very little to do with that," the Dominion princess admitted. "See, afterwards Stella brought me and my parents to Alfea, where we had a chat with Faragonda. And she told us about the Black Circle, an ancient group of magi who had wiped out the White Circle ages ago. And that we risked them tracking us down if we weren't careful. Gathered from my parents that one of them showed up not long after they came back to investigate things, so that's where the cover story came into the picture."

"Let me guess. The reason you never told any of us anything was to protect us, right?" Mitzi asked. "Good grief, Bloom, did that really seem that necessary?"  
"At the time, yeah. Now..." The redhead sighed. "Now I'm not sure. I honestly tried to do my best. Anyway, that's when I began my education as a fairy."  
"You serious?" Jason asked, as Mitzi broke into a fit of laughter.

"Yes, it's a serious path a magi can take," the redhead explained. "There are others, primarily as witch or sorcerer. The distinction is how, okay, would you stop laughing already?"

"Sorry," Mitzi giggled. "I mean, you always were a bit fruity, but I didn't expect you to end up as a full-blown fairy. Did they give you a nice shimmering dress you could twirl around in while you dance among the flowers?"

"That's not how it works," Bloom pouted, as her friend began laughing again. "Anyway, I occasionally returned home, but... Well, every time something would happen."

"Oh," Darma said. "Wait, wasn't that one of the things Selina mentioned? You know, when she was making the rounds with her scrapbook thing?"  
"It was," Mitzi said, sounding a bit winded. "It was why she suspected Bloom. Whenever she came home, weird stuff happened."

"She suspected me?" the redhead said, sounding shocked. She paused for a moment. "I guess it was kinda obvious, looking back at it. Anyway, every time one of those incidents happened, the Black Circle would show up not long after. And two years ago, we decided it was getting too dangerous. So that's why I didn't come back for over a year."  
"Yeah, that sucked immensely," Jason agreed. "Wait... Two years ago?"

The redhead winced as the subject steered uncomfortably close to something she'd rather not talk about.

"The weird incident two years ago... That was..." It was obvious from the look in Mitzi's eyes that the gears of her mind was spinning. "Wait... That was that Halloween party. Hold on, you were involved with that?"  
"I'm sorry," Bloom quickly said, folding her hands as if she was begging. "I didn't mean too and I really thought you were a ghost when that happened, because things like that do happen and I was a bit MIMI, and that made me overeager and I didn't think about it and I really..."

"Bloom, breathe, BREATHE!" Andy yelled, as the Dominion princess began turning a slight shade of blue.

"I only caught half of what you just said," Mitzi grumbled. "But I think that was the important half I got."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry," the redhead continued desperately, after getting some oxygen back in her lungs. "I've wanted to say that I'm sorry for so long, but the Black Circle really noticed something was wrong and I could barely contact anyone and..."

As Bloom took another break to breathe, Mitzi took the chance to get a word in edgewise. "Look, it's... Well, it's not okay, you did kinda blow me up and put a stop to the party. But I didn't get hurt, you're forgiven, just stop ranting. You're giving me a migraine." She paused as the redhead visibly calmed down. "Besides, if you genuinely thought I was a ghost, I must have done something right. You can throw around fireballs like you're frickin' Mario and I still managed to scare you."

"Scared me? No, you didn't," Bloom insisted. "I just wanted to protect everyone else."  
"You were probably about to soil yourself, quivering in a bush."  
"As if? You know, I should have realised something was up when the ghosts looked like every Japanese horror movie cliché."  
"Do you two need a private room or something?" Darma asked. "You know, to get all of that worked out of the system." Her comment caused Andy to notably blush and start looking at the ceiling.

"No, no, I'm good," Bloom said, visibly calming down. "Anyway, I should probably get back to what I was saying. So, this school year, we find out that a magi has suddenly started coming into her own here on Earth. That would be Roxy over there. Which meant the Black Circle would most likely come after her. But the politicians all just argued with each other and did nothing. So me and my friends decided to come here and keep her safe. And we've been tussling with the Black Circle on and off again ever since."  
"Thus the recent incidents?" Jason inquired.

"Got that right. The parking lot, industrial quarter, all of it. Very unfortunate." Bloom twirled a lock of her hair as she got closer to recent events. "We found out that the White Circle was still alive, but imprisoned. So figuring that they would help us, we went to set them free." She sighed. "Turns out, we had severely misunderstood everything. The White Circle was imprisoned for a good reason. They are the ones raising all this chaos in the city and who knows what else they're planning. But hopefully, we can get the realms to act and come help out."  
"Goddammit Bloom. Should have known you'd be the one to unleash the Apocalypse," Mitzi mumbled. "Did you also read aloud from the Book of the Dead and keep the One Ring on hand?"

"No, but a dangerous ring was involved and we still have it," Bloom said. "I'm dead serious. No dangerous books so far, so we're good on that."

"Boy, Selina's going to love this," Darma commented. "Anyone seen her, by the way?"  
"Nope. I'll admit I'm worried," Mitzi replied. "Just gotta hope for the best. Well, it sounds like you've had a couple of interesting years. Anything else we should know?"  
"Well, turns out I'm the lost princessof an ancient kingdom I've helped restore, my, ehm, my boyfriend is the crown prince of a nation and I've helped save the world four times over by now," Bloom listed. "Oh, and I have the dragonflame, which is this crazy primordial source of extra power."

"That's quite the resume," Jason noted.

Mitzi rubbed her forehead. "Did you also become the youngest Starfleet officer, go off to bang Legolas and save Narnia while you were at it?"

"It's on my to-do list," Bloom replied. "Seriously though, it's been a lot less glamorous than I make it sound. I've spent Dragon knows how many hours in therapy. And that MIMI thing I mentioned? Genuine magic related mental disorder I've suffered from. And can still risk slipping into if I'm not careful."

"Yikes," Mitzi winced. "Sorry to hear that. Explains why you were so down occasionally when you returned home."

"Yo, Jason," Thomas called from the bar desk. "Got the radio working. News are coming in."  
"Well, this should be good," the Suits leader mumbled, as the group walked over to listen.

"...has declared a state of emergency, in the face of the ongoing crisis," the broadcaster reported. "Most larger cities along the American west coast has been targeted by these attacks. Reports coming in from Canada and Mexico indicate that they have suffered similar attacks. Military forces are being mobilized to assist local emergency services and there are talks of calling in the national guard. A spokesman from the White House has stated that declaring martial law is not yet off the table, especially if this attack escalates. The loss of life and amount of damage is not yet measurable, but expected to be astronomical. Reporting live from..."

"Jesus," Bloom mumbled.

"That's totally bad," Stella commented. "Wonder if there's, like, anything similar going on anywhere else?"

"Wouldn't be surprised." The Dominian princess looked up and noticed Techna and Musa approaching. "How's it going?"

"Bad news," the scarred girl reported, shaking her head.

"As if we've been getting anything else recently," Musa commented.

"Oh no," the redhead sighed.  
"See, I managed to set up everything. A challenge as usual, but nothing I can't handle. But, you see, it didn't work," Techna explained. "At all. So I did some checks, and, well, turns out that somebody, most likely the White Circle, has set up a planet wide forbiddance effect."

"A what now?" Roxy asked as she walked over, joining an equally confused looking Bloom.

"Forbiddance effect. Powerful ritual magic designed to block off the crossing of dimensions," Musa explained. "Basically, no one's coming in or going out until it's dispelled. And that's probably not going to be easy."

"But... But..." the Dominian redhead stammered. "How... How do we get help then?"  
"Well... See, we don't," Techna bluntly replied. "Not unless they're prepared to warp in to space. Possible, of course, but the forbiddance effect can stretch quite far from the planet, depending on its strength. And of course they would still be required to know that we need help. Might take a while before they notice that all communication has disintegrated."

"Well, looks like it's up to us. Again," Nabu hoarsely said, as he limped over to them.

"Nabu," Aisha erupted, a mix of worry and relief in her voice as she jumped over the counter. "Are you okay? What happened?"  
"Well, we took care of the fairy commanding the assault on the city. Trouble was, Diana figured out what we had done in a couple of seconds and showed up. Turned the entire park on us. Left me behind to warn you that if we interfere with her work any more, well, she'll make plant fertilizer out of all of them."

"Wait, Diana immediately noticed," Techna repeated. "That could mean... And if they are coordinating... Then..." Her eyes lit up, as an idea manifested. "'Scuse me a moment. HEY, FLOWERGIRL! MIND GIVING ME A HAND!"

"Wonder what that was all about," Thomas said.

"We'll know soon enough if I know her right," Musa commented.

Bloom took the opportunity to look around. As people had been gathered in the hall, it was looking less and less like a club and more like a refugee camp. Lots of volunteers were doing everything they could to keep things moving, with both police and medical personal showing up now and then to check on things, do interviews and whatnot. As she glanced around, she spotted her mother, helping a very tired and haggard looking firefighter towards the desk. A haggard firefighter Bloom quickly recognised as her dad. She hurried over to the two with a worried: "Is he okay?"  
"Don't worry. Your father is as tough as they come," Vanessa replied. "Still human though."  
"We've been all over town," Mike gasped, as his wife helped him into a chair. "Collapses and crashes sparked a couple of fires and all the tinder suddenly laying around sure ain't helping. Had to take a long trip to help Jonathan get his wife and kids to safety. Not easy getting around in a wheelchair right now."  
"The chauffeur we met three years ago," Vanessa clarified.

"It's a complete warzone out there," Mike continued. "I'm heading out as soon as I've gotten hydrated. More of those bug monsters. We had to plough the truck into one to get it away from a family looking for shelter. At least there seems to be fewer of those around now."

Bloom let her glance fall to the floor. Nobody would blame them, but she still felt it was all their fault. All her fault.

She was shaken out of her dark thoughts when Techna rushed over with a: "Firetop. Come, we figured something out."  
"What is it?" the redhead asked, as she was dragged away.

"I had Flora help me do some fancy stuff with the computer," the scarred girl replied, as she led her over to a corner where the rest of the girls had assembled. "See, all these plants growing up? They're connected. To Diana, specifically. She has commanders coordinating locally, but she is maintaining the ritual in a massive, magical network. That's how she immediately knew her commander was dead. Now, me and Flowergirl combined our magic to create a sort of meta magical virus, which we snuck into the spell. Turns out, the plants here are still connected. And that allowed us to map out the flow of the magic. Combining that with this here fancy world map, we can see where the ritual is being cast." She pointed excitedly at the screen, where green lines of energy snaked up along the western coast, all of them originating in...

"The Amazon jungle?" Bloom said surprised.

"Indeed. A quick glance through the internet reveals it to be a lush rainforest, geographically close to here. Relatively speaking," Flora explained. "Perfect place for someone like Diana to set up her base of operations."  
"And that is most likely where the boys will be," Aisha agreed.

Roxy scanned the screen. "That's a lot of stuff going on. Wasn't Earth supposed to be low on magic?"  
"Indeed. But it seems that the White Circle has put a lot of effort into stimulating the surrounding magic, increasing its yield if you will," Flora explained. "Probably helps they have plenty of veteran fairies on their side."

"Magic returns to Earth and first thing they do is ravage it," Musa growled.

"Then we know what we must do," Roxy said affirmatively. "We must go there. We have to stop the White Circle."  
"Wait, wait, I don't think, uhm, that's a good idea," Klaus said, as he hurried over to the group. "Don't you think that's really dangerous? Your trip to Tir Nan Og already didn't go as planned. Maybe we should, ehn, should just let the government handle this."  
"Look, I'm not trying to insult Brazil, but I doubt they're ready to handle this," the Earth fairy stated.

"Plus, like, I don't doubt it's a question of time before Diana shifts her target to somewhere else," Stella said. "She'll totally bust up another city soon."  
"So we have to stop her before that," Musa affirmed.  
"Well, okay, I guess you are all veterans of a sort," Klaus tried, though he still didn't sound like he favoured the idea. "But Roxy, you really shouldn't go along them."  
"Sorry, Dad," the pink-haired girl sighed. "But I'm part of this. This is our responsibility to deal with."  
Klaus looked decidedly uncomfortable with that statement.

"So, how do we get there?" Musa asked. "Because last I checked, Techna didn't have enough wingpacks for all of us to fly there."

"Walking or driving would take too long," Flora said. "Plus, I doubt customs would appreciate us barging through."

Techna tapped her finger on the keyboard, before turning to Stella and Flora. "Girls," she said with a smile. "I have a plan. And I need you two to help me."


	19. Into the Amazon Jungle

Chapter 19: Into the Amazon Jungle

"So, you had a plan," Musa started.

"Sure do," Techna replied with a grin. "I've hashed it out with Flowergirl and Suntop. We're gonna converge our magic to transport us all right to Diana's front door."

"How?" Nabu asked. "They'll surely be monitoring the ritual's magical network."  
"True. But these White Circle fairies... Well, they're all kinds of outdated. And given the way they talk about things, probably not a big fan of all this modern tech stuff, so I doubt they've put effort into reading up on anything."  
"So how do you think they'd react when they find out that the other worlds have also moved on to skyscrapers, cars, television and such?" Bloom asked.

Stella mimicked the sound of an explosion with her mouth and imitated her hair blowing off with a hand movement.

"Now, what I learned from my last foray into this ritual is that you can simulate code pretty well with magic. So me, Suntop and Flowergirl are going to pool our magic together and infiltrate the magic network with another virus. Only this time, instead of mapping the energy it will home in on the area around where the ritual is cast. Stella will be able to home in on it and use her sceptre to warp us there."

"And then we'll be able to save the boys?" Aisha inquired.

"Potentially," Flora said. "I will be honest. We have no guarantee that the ritual site and wherever she holds the guys imprisoned will be the same place. We can hope, but intel is understandably rather limited."  
"Why can't we just drop into the middle of the ritual area? Why do we have to land nearby?" Roxy asked.

"Because, like, transporting like this is usually a topsy turvy exhausting experience. And if we, like, drop into the middle of everything, we might be tired and surrounded by angry fairies," Stella explained.

"Even if the journey does not take a lot out of us, we could still risk landing in a very disadvantageous situation," Flora supplemented. "It is quite frankly too risky."

"I suppose that does make sense," Roxy sighed. "Means we'll also have to trudge through the Amazon Jungle."  
"Well, you play with the cards you have, not the hand you wish you had," Techna said with a shrug. "C'est la vie."  
"Wait, what? Hold on," Roxy said, looking confused. "How did it do that? How does the translation spell do that?"  
Techna smirked. "Less translation spell and more me asking Bloom for a foreign phrase."  
The pink-haired fairy paused. "You two are evil," she said, pointing accusatorially at Techna and Bloom. She paused. "Wait, no, this still doesn't make sense. Why would it not translate French? How does it know you specifically wanted to sound foreign?"

"Well, it is..." Stella began, but the Earth fairy cut her off with a: "Stella, I respect you enough as a friend to warn you that if you say 'It's magic', I will throw you out the Goddamn window."

"Ah. Sure. Zipping it."

"If we are quite done threatening defenestration against each other, I would suggest we get going," Flora stated. "We are on the clock and we have no idea when time will run out for us."

"Right you are," Techna said and jumped out of her chair. "Okay girls, let's do this thing."

She, Flora and Stella positioned themselves in a triangle formation and closed their eyes as they focused.

"What are they doing?" Roxy quietly asked.

"Converging their magic. Combining it, essentially," Musa replied. "It allows them to draw upon their combined magical energy and their combined knacks."

"Or the knack of an artefact, in Stella's case," Mirta remarked. "Since that is what allows the teleportation."

Suddenly, there was a bright light and the group disappeared.

At the bar, Mitzi stared at the spot where the girls had just been. "Okay, if this magic is so frickin' flashy, how come we never noticed it existed?"

"Maybe 'cause they all became stage magicians," Jason suggested. "I could buy David Copperfield being one."

...

Roxy blinked and then slowly looked around. Verdant greenery and exotic plants surrounded her, a few rays of the sun piercing the leaves overhead. Foreign birds chirped in the hot and humid air, while strange animals slithered through the bushes. The pink-haired girl had never been to the Amazon Jungle, so she couldn't be sure that was where she was, but it sure did look like it. Another look around confirmed that the others had also arrived, the lot of them looking slightly disoriented. Assured that everything was okay, she allowed herself to turn around before expelling her breakfast all over a nearby bush.

Stella winced. "Sorry. Teleportation has, like, a habit of doing that to people."

"What are you talking about?" Techna giggled, as she leaned against a tree for support. "That's the best part of the plan. It's like riding around in a tumble dryer."  
Aisha, who sat on the ground to combat her dizziness, stared curiously at the scarred girl before admitting: "I honestly cannot tell whether you're being facetious or if you've literally taken a ride in a tumble dryer."

"Means I'm doing something right," Techna replied with a grin. "Well, I suppose it wasn't entirely a tumble dryer after we modified it, but I did ride in it. Puked all over myself. Mom called me an idiot. It was awesome."

Aisha's nose wrinkled slightly. "You and I have very different opinions of what constitutes a good time."

"So, we have arrived. What do we do now?" Mirta asked.

"Now we find the boys. And if we get the chance, we punch Diana's stupid face in," Musa said, as she readied her fans. "Nabu, can you fly up and give us an idea about where we're supposed to go?"

"But of course, my lady," the dark-skinned magi replied, before transforming into a parrot. He ascended above the greenery for a few minutes, before coming back down, reassuming his human form. "I saw a strange temple-like structure not far from here. But it looked ancient."  
"Could be ruins. I think I heard something about those being discovered in the rainforest," Bloom suggested.

"None the less, it is possible that Diana could have repurposed it for her own needs. We should still check it out, just in case," Flora stated.

"Agreed. So let's get a move on;" Musa said. "Nabu, you saw where it is, so you lead the way."  
"I shall endeavour to make your path as painless and effortless as my humble skills allow," he replied while bowing, before marching off.

"So, is that a character he plays? Because I notice that he tends to stop whenever things get serious," Roxy asked Stella, as the group followed.

"Probably, like, a bit of acting, yes. But he enjoys it, so what's the harm?" Stella replied. "Take it from me, nobles are tots weird."  
"You're a noble."  
"Well, yeah."

The weather quickly made the girls sweaty, their clothes sticking to their skin as they made their way through the thickets.

"Should have brought a water bottle," Musa gasped, before suddenly being handed one by Flora. She stared at it for a second. "You're well prepared."  
"It is what I do," the Limphean noble responded, before taking a sip of cold water from her own bottle.

"I'm not even bothered by the heat and I'm still soaked," Bloom complained. "It's so humid."  
"Here, let me assist," Aisha offered, before using her magic to remove the water from the redhead's clothes. "Better?"  
"Yeah, thanks."

Nabu suddenly halted and the entire group fell silent. He paused for a moment, before gesturing to the others, as he crouched and slowly moved forward. The others followed suit.

"Thought I saw something," he whispered. "Fairies."  
Ahead, several people in green uniforms surrounded the ruined ziggurat, eyes watching the surrounding jungle.

"Diana's people," Mirta quietly said. "What do we do?"  
"Well, there must be something important inside that rubble pile," Musa said. "Why else would they be guarding it?"  
"Then somebody should sneak in and see what they've got there," Nabu commented. "I can be very sneaky, but even in bird form I'd be hard pressed to get in unnoticed."

"Then perhaps we could create a distraction for you," Flora suggested. "Lure some of them away."  
"That means running I take it," Roxy sighed. "Just promise to pick me up if I suffer heatstroke, okay."

"Right. I'll hide in a tree for now. Good luck," Nabu said, before becoming a parrot again.

"Now, like, who'll handle getting their attention?" Stella asked.

Musa cracked her knuckles, while Techna fished a couple of grenades out of her backpack with a smile.

An ear-drum sundering boom rocked the South American jungle landscape.

...

"Quickly, they went this way."  
"WHAT!?"  
"I SAID THEY WENT THIS WAY!"

A group of the White Circle fairies stormed further into the jungle, the plants and trees bending away to make room for them.

Slightly away from the trail, the leaves shifted, revealing the girls.

"Well, that went well," Roxy commented. "What now?"  
"I suppose we better stay low and wait for Nabu to get back out with a report," Flora said. "At least for now."

"What do you mean by 'For now'?" Aisha asked.

"I mean we need to keep an eye on the situation as it develops and adapt to circumstances without sticking rigidly to a predefined plan," the Limphean noble replied.

The princess of Tides' expression fell. "You mean if something happens to him."  
Flora sighed. "Usually people take it better when I hide the issue behind a lot of words."

"Well, I am trained in courtly innuendo. But thanks for the attempt," Aisha replied gratefully.

"That's innuendo? Kinda boring if you ask me," Techna commented.

"Can't all have our mind in the gutter twenty-four seven," Musa remarked.

Flora withdrew from the group and placed a hand on one of the trees. She closed her eyes in contemplation, before stating: "Perhaps there is something we should do. All these plants have been connected to Diana's magical network. And I sense that it is concentrated nearby. Not as in the origin of the ritual, but as in it is being focused on a nearby task. If we can get close, it could grant us some valuable intelligence."

"If you say so," Stella said and the group quietly followed the brunette.

They crept through the underbrush, careful not to stir up too many animals, which could give away their position. They halted on an overgrown hill, overlooking a vast area of the forest. And what they saw shocked them.

Vast tracks of land had been stripped clear of everything, the trees having transformed into hulking goliaths, the animals reshaped into monstrous giants. Among them several uniformed fairies worked hard on directing them, as more and more of the forest was converted into fresh soldiers.

"She's transforming the jungle itself into a weapon," Mirta gasped.

"What? What is this?" Roxy asked. "So all that nonsense she spouted about nature was just a bunch of nonsense?"  
"No. I do not think so," Flora remarked. "As far as she is concerned, what she is doing is encouraging nature to stand up and fight. It is the will of the world, after all." She paused. "Well, insofar as she interprets it."

"Aren't the attacks on towns enough? They also need an army," Stella grumbled. "We tots gotta shut down this ritual and, like, do it fast. Before anybody gets hurt."  
"Can we do that? Or should we wait for the boys to back us up?" Musa asked.

"Hard to say," Flora mentioned. "My main concern right..."  
"YOU THERE!" a voice yelled, and the girls looked behind them. Three of the fairy guards were making their way up behind them. "WE'VE GOT YOU NOW!"

Thinking quickly, Flora channelled her magic into the surrounding plants. Roots and vines lashed out unseen under the heavy undergrowth, wrapping around the legs of the approaching fairies and suddenly hoisting them into the air.

"And that's our signal to skedaddle," Roxy commented, as the group ran off again.

"Damn them," one of the White Circle fairies cursed, before firing a glowing blast off into the air, signalling the nearby army.

As the group did their best to hurry through the underbrush, they could hear a sound behind them. A horrible thrashing and gnashing sound. Bloom looked over her shoulder. Behind them, the rainforest was being stomped to splinters, as several large animated trees forced their way through. They charged through with no sign of hesitation or pause, laying the area to waste as they slowly caught up to the girls.

A large tree came down right beside her. She halfway turned and unleashed a wave of fire, light and smoke obscuring her position. Then she jumped into a ditch, crouching gasping down in the mud while hoping nobody had seen where she had gone. The earth rumbled as the arboreal titans strode by. She tried holding her breath, her heart pounding wildly and her lungs burning.

Finally, the noises seemed to die down as the hostile mutants moved away from her. She slowly made her way along the ditch, crawling through the mud while looking for a way out. She crawled around a corner and only being out of breath prevented her from screaming her head off as Roxy was suddenly before her, with the Earth fairy seemingly freezing still out of sheer fright. The two stared at each other for a moment, before relaxing and sitting down.

"Well, that just cost me a couple of years," Roxy commented. "Did you see the others?"

"No. Lost sight of them after I jumped down here." Bloom paused, looking quite concerned.

"I'm sure they made it. You're all tough," the Earth fairy said, as she slowly stood up. "Let's take a peak." She grabbed the edge of the ditch and pulled herself up, only to immediately fall back down again with a: "Gyack." She gasped, her face pale, before hissing at the edge: "Don't. Do. That."  
"Sorry," Techna whispered, as she peered down from the edge. "Had to check what kinda of noise it was coming from over here."  
"Have you seen the others?" Bloom asked, as Techna helped pull her out of the ditch.

"Well, I've got Suntop with me here," the scarred girl informed them.

"Hello," Stella greeted.

"And the others?" Roxy asked as she was pulled out.

"Ain't got the faintest clue," Techna admitted.

"What do we do now? Start searching?" Bloom asked.

"Searching for somebody in the Amazon Jungle?" the pink-haired girl echoed. "Sure, that won't take forever and a half."

"She's got a point. They could be anywhere right now," Stella agreed and scouted their surroundings.

"Well, best thing we can do then is head for somewhere where they could show up," Techna said.

"Like the ritual site," Bloom suggested. "That's definitely a place they would go for."  
"Totally," Stella agreed. "But we kinda relied on Flora to get it."

"Doesn't mean we can't" Techna said. "Remember that spell Pumpkin dug up? It allows us to read the magic in the environment. And I don't think a spell that big will be any kind of subtle. We'll find this ritual place in no time."

"Alright then. We'll head for the ritual site. After that, well, guess we'll improvise," Bloom admitted.

...

Roxy's legs burned as the group continued making their way through the thick foliage of the jungle. "Does it always end like this?" she asked the others. "With all of you dirty, sweating and not knowing where half of you ended up?"

"Pretty much," Techna replied. "More than you'd think at least."  
"Told you it wasn't glamorous," Bloom groaned.

"So, this ritual thing. What does it even look like?" Roxy asked.

The group stopped. "Like, that could be it," Stella said and pointed.

In front of them was a quiet lagoon, a blue, glowing flower calmly floating above the waters.

"Huh. That is something," Roxy said, as they walked closer to the waters. The group looked around for a bit.

"I expected more guards," Bloom admitted. "Is this really the right place?"  
"Well, we can tots double check with the spell. But I'm, like, totally sure this is the spot," Stella said. She paused. "You know, I'm not, like, an expert at military matters. I leave that to the boys. But I can count."  
"Good for you," Roxy slowly offered. "And?"

"And when we were in the White Circle sanctuary, how many fairies did we see?" the blonde princess asked.

"A couple dozens, give or take," Techna replied.

"Right. And I doubt all of them work under Diana. So she has even less people available," the Solarian blonde continued. "So, like, between the local overseers handling the attacks on the cities, the guards protecting that ruin and the fairies raising the jungle into an army, maybe they didn't have enough to guard this place."  
"Lucky for us, but you'd think this would be the most important place to guard," Bloom said.  
"Well, how easy is restarting the ritual if it is disrupted?" Roxy asked. "Because if it's just a question of hitting the on button again, then yeah, the other things do sound more important."  
"Besides, I'm tots sure the spell is trapped. We disrupt it, every White Circle fairy in the jungle is going to be on top of us," Stella continued.

"So for now, we should probably allow ourselves to rest and wait for the others," Bloom said. "This is the centre of the ritual. Any one of us should be able to find it by now."  
"But that's just one part of it, Firetop," Techna stated. "Making it here could also be all kinds of difficult."

"And then there's Nabu," Stella said. "And the other boys. I'm tots worried for them. Diana did threaten to kill them if she caught us getting in the way."  
"You think she has figured it out?" Roxy asked. "That it's us?"  
"I don't know," Bloom admitted. "I mean, they did see us, but with everything going on... I mean, she might suspect it, but would that be enough?"  
"Who knows? Bitch be crazy," Techna said with a shrug. "There's nothing we can do right now." Her expression grew a tad bit colder. "Mind you, if she hurts Timmy I'm going to shove my pipe length-wise up her ass, but I'll wait with worrying."

"It's not like worrying will, like, do us any good," Stella added. "So let's just, like, enjoy the pretty flower and the smells of the jungle."  
"Let's not relax too much," Roxy said. "They might come by to check up on the place."  
"I'd probably be a lot calmer if Flora or one of the boys were here," Bloom admitted. "They've always been better at analysing these situations. I'm mostly the 'Charge ahead and see what happens' kinda girl. And, well, that hasn't always worked out."

"So is Sky," Stella pointed out. "Well, he's a guy instead of a girl, but, like, you know what I mean. Brandon has to keep him on a short leash most of the time."  
"Well, even Sky has more training actually handling these things," the Dominion princess pointed out. "He just, well, he just gets overeager at times. I mean, that is why they didn't make him team leader."

"Point taken," the blonde replied.

"But anyway, how long do we wait?" Roxy asked. "What if no one shows up?"  
"Then we'll come up with another idea," Techna replied. "I imagine we'll smash up the light show real good, then go check out those funky ruins. And after that, well, I dunno. Kick ass probably or something like that."  
"What a well thought out plan that sounds like," Roxy groaned.

...

Musa popped her head out of the bush and scanned the area surrounding the temple. She focused and made a couple of clicking noises with her tongue, letting the echo form a picture in her mind. "Nope, nobody's guarding the place," she said, turning to Aisha, Flora and Mirta. "But no signs of the others either. Or Nabu."  
"If they have not been captured, they might have aimed for the ritual site instead," Flora suggested, rubbing her chin.

"And we still haven't heard anything from Nabu," Aisha said anxiously. "Do you think he went out searching for us?"  
"No idea. And we do not even know if the others made it away, have been captured or... Worse," Flora stated, looking uncomfortable at the thought.

Musa bit into her lower lip. "Well, we haven't gotten this far just to give up. I say we check the place out now that we have the chance."

"Might be for the best. If Nabu is still in there, we can meet up. And if the boys are there too, well..." Mirta paused. "I think we need the help."  
"Alright. We will cross the open area to the ruin. Keep your eyes and ears open," Flora said, before making her way out into the open, the others following along.  
The tension in the air was thick as they made their way to the ziggurat, eyes darting back and forth from their goal to the dense jungle surrounding them. They ascended the ancient weathered stairs with baited breaths, ever aware of the fact that danger could strike at any moment.

And then they were inside.

The interior of the ancient structure was dusty, the walls and floors cracked and the air still had a hint of staleness that the constant ventilation hadn't been able to remove.

"Lovely place they've got here," Musa quipped, as they slowly advanced down the dark hallway.

"I will have to do some research later. This structure is rather fascinating," Flora commented, as the group turned a corner. "The lack of guards, however, is either an indication of luck or that this is a trap."

"Well, they were guarding the outside," Mirta brought up. "It must be important somehow."

The group stopped, having arrived at a junction.

"It would be nice if they sign-posted this area," Aisha commented. "I have no idea where we need to go."

"Neither do I. Musa?" Flora asked.

"Give me a moment," the black-haired musician said and closed her eyes, clicking her tongue. After a moment, she said: "Alright, not getting a complete picture of the area. Put I think there's people in that direction."  
"Guards?" the Limphean noble asked.

"Doubtful. Well, unless the fairy guards like spending their off time chained up."

"Prisoners? It could be the boys," Mirta said hopefully. "We should check."

The group headed in the direction Musa had pointed out. It didn't take them long to find the place, a locked door having been installed. A careful application of water by Aisha helped rip apart its metallic innards, allowing the group entry.

"Well, look who's come to join the party," Riven said, hanging from a wall by his chained wrists. "Took you girls a while."  
"I'd be careful with running that mouth of yours if you want to get down anytime soon," Musa replied relieved and looked around. All five of the kidnapped guys were present. "This is becoming a bad habit, you know that right?"  
"Well, we weren't exactly planning on getting chained up again," Sky admitted. "Not much of a chains guy."  
"Well, let us get you out then," Flora said and popped a seed into the blond prince's lock. She concentrated and the metal broke apart with a high-pitched whine. Meanwhile, Aisha got Riven free by focusing her water until she could slice through the metal. Soon after, everyone had been freed.

"Where are the others?" Brandon inquired.

"We got spotted out in the jungle and got separated. We suspect they might have headed for a nearby ritual site," Flora explained. "Now that we have freed you, we can head there ourselves and..." Her plan of action was cut off by a large root bursting up though the ancient stone floor, wrapping around her much like a python would its prey. She looked around. Everyone else in the room had also been caught off guard by the roots. The brunette focused her energy, trying to command the plant to release her. But a much more powerful magic controlled it.

"Damn... It," Sky grunted, as he struggled. "Not... My... Day..."  
"I... I can't... Breathe," Mirta gasped.

"I warned you, didn't I?" came a voice.

Flora twisted her head as much as she could to see the newly arrived.

Diana stood in the doorway, a vine-wrapped Nabu hovering besides her. "I figured you would show up once I caught your friend here sneaking around. You should have stayed home."  
"How could we?" Aisha asked, forcing herself to speak even as it felt like her ribcage was about to collapse. "You kill people. Civilians. They've never heard of you or your cause. They have no idea you ever existed. And you slaughter them. And for what?"  
"For the sake of the world," Diana replied, anger in her tone. "How much of nature hasn't withered and died on their watch? It's about time someone scaled them back."  
"Nature. We saw that army you were making. There wasn't anything fucking natural 'bout that," Musa called out. "You think you're so special, so much better than the rest of us. You're just a fanatic psychopath. We should have left you to rot in that..." Her words died in her throat as the root began squeezing her even tighter.

"Stop. Talking," Diana said, as the plants began to crush the group. "Your interference ends her. I'll leave your crushed corpses for the animals to feed on."  
There was a sudden explosion and the walls of the pyramid rumbled. Cracks began forming in one side, before with a loud racket the antediluvian structure came down in a cacophony of crashing rocks. A cloud of dust exploded from it, briefly obscuring the entire room.

Diana lowered her hand, trying to see what was going on. The roots lessened their grip somewhat on the prisoners, allowing the group to barely breathe.

"What is it? Is it the army?" Sky gasped.

"Doubtful," Timmy hoarsely replied.

Footsteps echoed through the room as a figure made its way through the wreckage.

Diana's eyes first widened in shock, then narrowed in anger.

Ogron stepped out of the dust, observing the red-headed fairy commander with a degree of severe loathing and coldness.

"You," Diana said, the word laced heavily with raw, unfettered hate and disappointment.

Ogron took a deep breath, as if about to engage in unpleasant work he'd rather never have been near.

"Hello, mother."


	20. Out of the Woods

Chapter 20: Out of the Woods

A deep, uncomfortable silence had settled over the room, only occasionally broken by the sounds of falling pebbles or the grinding of slowly loosening rocks. Ogron and Diana stared contemptuously at each other, waiting for one to make a move.

"Lady Diana!" a fairy called, as she and a couple of others charged into the room. "We heard a..." They paused.

"KILL HIM!" Diana loudly demanded.

"FORWARD!" Ogron ordered.

The newly arrived fairies prepared to cast magic, but they and Diana had to scatter, as a triceratops leapt over the Black Circle leader and into their midst.

Three of the fairies prepared to counter-attacks, but a sudden blur passed by them with three loud smacks, sending them sprawling on the stone floor.

Meanwhile, Diana summoned another massive root, trying to entrap Ogron. However, a corona of white flames exploded from his body, detonating the plant-life into a cloud of ash. He landed on the ground and charged forward against his mother, but had to leap back as several thorned vines burst out of the stones to defend her.

As the group watched the unfolding melee in stunned silence, they suddenly noticed a hat-wearing figure make his way over to them. Gantlos.

He placed his massive hands on the root holding Flora, detonating it into pulp with a concentrated shockwave.

"Why are you...?" she began as she freed herself from the plant, but was interrupted by a gruff: "Escape now. Questions later."

The brunette nodded and turned her attention to the others. With Diana focused on fighting Ogron, she wasn't investing either the energy or attention necessary to keep Flora from forcing some of the roots to open up, while Gantlos kept pulping others.

"Run for the jungle. We'll be right behind you," the blond instructed.

"Still not sure if that's a good thing, but okay then," Brandon said. "Everyone, follow me."

One of Diana's fairies ducked as one of his comrades was bloodily flung through the air by a bull-shaped Dumon. He looked up just in time to see the group run out of the massive hole that had been blasted in the ruin's side. "LADY DIANA!" he called. "THE PRISONERS! THEY'RE ESCAPING!"

"What?" the fairy-general said and turned her head to see the hastily fleeing group. Her face was dominated by a hateful scowl as she returned her attention to Ogron. "You insolent little whelp."  
"GANTLOS! STEP TWO!" the redhead called.

Grunting in reply, the Stetson-wearing man ran over to the load-bearing pillar of the room and charged a heavy shockwave into it. Massive cracks spread like a wildfire along the length of the stony shaft as pieces of it began sliding out of place and falling to the ground. At the top of the pillar, the floor above began to sag as the weight of the ancient structure began to tear itself apart. Within seconds, dust and loose stones began raining down. The building started groaning, spiderwebs of cracks forming at multiple points.

As the entire structure began crashing, Dumon took the form of a rhino and charged out, Ogron and Gantlos jumping on top of him, as Anagan followed after.

Meanwhile, Diana summoned massive pillars of plants to support the roof above her and the guards surrounding her, but she could do nothing about the damages to the rest of the structure. She shot a venomous glare at the retreating Black Circle members, before clouds of debris and dust obscured their forms, the entire ziggurat collapsing into a pile of bricks.

"You know," Anagan noted, as they started catching up with the group they had freed. "There's going to be some archaeologists that are going to be really pissed that we did that."  
"It was a sad loss, but it had to be done," Ogron insisted.

"We'll send them a fruit basket and a hand-written apology," Dumon suggested, as they charged into the jungle. "That'll help."

...

Roxy stared as a leaf gently floated down towards her. She took a deep breath and blew it back up into the air again, then watched it fall once more. Then she blew it up into the air again and so on.

"This is, like, tots boring," Stella stated, before yawning.

"Maybe so. But we can't just go wandering all willy-nilly hoping we find them," Bloom said.

Suddenly, they could hear a deep rumbling in the distance.

"What was noise?" Techna sleepily asked, as she peaked up from her improvised bed on a low-hanging branch. "Sounds like somebody is raising a fracas."

"Could it be the others?" Roxy asked, batting the leaf away.

"Well, it's not impossible I guess," Stella slowly replied. "Sure wish we had Nabu to go take a look. Can anyone do anything that'll help us figure out what happened?"  
"I could try charming a parrot or something. But I'm still not entirely sure of my powers," the Earth fairy admitted.

"Hang on a sec'. I'll go take a gander," Techna said, before climbing up the tree.

"Well?" Bloom asked, as the scarred girl reached the top. "Anything?"  
"Yeah, I see something. That there stone temple-thingamabob. It's gone," she replied.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Stella asked.

"I mean somebody's gone and replaced the whole fucking thing with a dust cloud," came the reply. "Anything more than that and we'll have to get closer. Which could be bad."

"DUCK!" Stella suddenly yelled while throwing herself down, causing her two on-ground comrades to fall flat, as a barrage of stalactites sailed over their heads.

Bloom looked up and saw several of Diana's fairies pushing their way out into the opening. "Oh, that's just great."  
"Lady Diana was right. They're already here," one of them proclaimed, ripping a piece of soil loose and shaping it into a stalactite. "Kill them."

"I think we better leave," Roxy said, sprinting into the jungle.

"Right behind you," Stella called as she and the others followed, a stalactite hitting a tree near her.

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY ALIVE!" the leader of the fairy squad behind them yelled, as they initiated their pursuit into the jungle.

"I feel like my heart is about to go pop," Bloom gasped, as they charged across the uneven ground.

"Should have done some more regular exercise," Stella said, throwing a glance over her shoulder. "I think... I think we're losing them."

Suddenly, the group fell forward, the undergrowth having hidden a large ditch.

"Oh, my head," Roxy muttered, as she got up. "Everyone okay?"  
"I banged my fucking knee on a rock," Techna hissed, cradling the limb. "I think it's unbroken, but it hurts like a motherfucker."

"You have much greater things to worry about," one of the pursuing fairies said as he stepped out on the edge of the ditch, several stalactites hovering over him. "Now you will..." A loud bang echoed through the jungle and the guy's head jerked back, crimson liquid spraying from the back of his destroyed skull.

Roxy felt her stomach do a couple of spins as the faerie's corpse fell over and she once again found herself voiding her stomach content, acidic bile splashing the ground.

The other White Circle fairies were momentarily stunned at the sudden and gruesome loss of their squad's leader.

"Girls. Over here," Brandon yelled, as he appeared on the other side of the ditch. "We need to leave. Now."  
"Got it," Stella said, as she and Bloom helped the still retching Roxy up.

One of the White Circle fairies launched a fireball at the other side, but had to duck into cover as Timmy and Riven opened fire, forcing them to hide behind the trees.

Sky and Helia quickly assisted the girls with climbing out of the muddy hole and together the group hurried into the jungle while their enemies regrouped.

"So, the others got you free?" Bloom asked Sky, as they hurried along.

"Not exactly, no," Sky said, sounding uncertain. "Things happened and..." He looked away for a moment, a contemplative look on his face. "Brandon, how do I say this in a way that doesn't sound like I've lost my mind?"  
"The Black Circle showed up," the squad leader said. "Punched a hole in the building, fought the fairies, helped us get free."  
"When you say helped you, do you mean like that their fighting gave you a chance to escape, or...?" Techna began.

"They deliberately freed us," Riven said. "We're meeting up with them. You can get the rest of the story once we're safe."  
"Great... Fantastic..." a sickly sounding Roxy commented. "Looking forward... To see them again..."

...

The group entered a meadow somewhere in the jungle. From the moment they set foot in it, they could feel the awkward atmosphere that hung heavily over the area. In one end of the glade sat Musa, Mirta, Flora, Aisha and Nabu. In the other sat Ogron, Gantlos and Dumon.

"Well, seems like everyone has become best of buds in our absence," Riven cheerfully said, as they arrived. "Good, that will make things work out so much more smoothly."  
"Alright. I admit, part of me was wondering if it was all just a bad joke," Bloom said, warily eyeing the three Black Circle members. "But no, you're really here."

"Indeed," Ogron said, as he got up. "Now that everybody has assembled, I have a proposal for you all. I believe it is in our collective best interest to cooperate on the task of taking down Diana."

Musa scoffed. "And why exactly should we do that?"  
"You mean besides the fact that we're all trained mages with years of experience, which would greatly supplement your own capabilities?" the redhead asked, eyebrow raised. "Or is it our motive you are worried about? In that case, I stand by my earlier assertions. The interest of the Black Circle is protecting the people of Earth from dangerous magic. That has always been our goal and I do believe that Diana and her forces qualify as dangerous magic."

"Alright. But what exactly is stopping you from turning on us the moment Diana is out of the picture so you can get your hands on Roxy?" Bloom asked.

"Ms. Peterson, I think you've vastly overestimated her importance to our plans. Not that I blame you in that regard," he commented. "Her presence still does raise questions I'd like answered at some point, but now is really not the time. And even if we bring Diana down, there's still three other generals to worry about, not to mention Morgana herself could be a considerable issue. It is in our best interest right now to increase the number of allies we have."

Bloom paused, chewing on her lip.

"He raises an excellent point," Brandon said. "We need all the help we can get."

Suddenly, Anagan zipped into the glade.

"Report," Ogron ordered the moment the dark-skinned speedster had paused.

"They're shifting their defences to focus on the ritual site," he said. "I think Diana herself has gone there. Most likely to initiate her retaliation for our actions."  
"Typical White Circle strategy," Ogron growled. "Everyone, listen. We each have our reasons to dislike each other, much of which, I believe, is tied up in some fundamental misunderstandings. But that doesn't matter right now. If we do not act fast, more cities will feel Diana's wrath and we need to force our way through their forces and stop her from doing that. Can we agree on this at least?"  
Musa paused. "Sure," she said, getting up. "I'm not going to let that maniac hurt anyone else if I can help it."  
"Agreed," Nabu said, as he got up. "Though now I too have a couple questions. But they will have to wait."  
"Count me in. That crazy bitch needs a couple whacks across her noggin," Techna stated.

"You know my answer already," Brandon said.

One by one, the group agreed to cooperate.

"So with that said, what now?" Roxy asked. "How do we do this?"

"They seem to be spreading their defences out evenly," Anagan explained. "Trying to equally cover all points."  
"With the limited time we have, we'll have to act fast," Ogron stated. "We'll employ the lance."  
"I guess you don't mean the one for horse-riding," Stella commented.

"Correct," the redhead replied. "It's a strategy. A focused all out attack designed to penetrate their defences. The thick jungle terrain should give us an advantage in that regard, since it will be hard for their forces to notice that we have initiated an attack. Anagan, any idea where reinforcements would have trouble getting in?"  
"Yes. There's an area with some notable ditches running through it. Could make it difficult for them," Anagan commented.

"Excellent. Then that is where we will strike. We have to move out now. Every second counts."

...

Silence hung over the Amazon Jungle. Even the many animals seemed to have retreated into their dens and nests, waiting for whatever was to come next. Two of Diana's fairies stood guard, eyes focused on the jungle foliage.

"So," one of them, a brown-haired man, began. "You think they will come?"  
"They succeeded at freeing their comrades and have already attacked the ritual site once," the other, a blonde woman, replied. "So yes, I think they will try. We have to be on our guard."  
"Makes sense, I guess," the other replied. He narrowed his eyes. "Hey, did you hear..."

Anagan shot out of the greenery in a blur, sending the man flying with a punch. His compatriot paused for a moment, stunned by the sudden attack, before she raised her arms. A shot rang out through the jungle, a bullet piercing her chest and sending her stumbling to the ground.

"Move, move," Brandon ordered, as the combined groups charged forward. "Eyes on your surroundings. There will be more nearby."

The united groups charged forward, rushing through the verdant jungle towards the ritual site, as Diana's forces tried to mobilize against the sudden attack.

One stepped forth and used his magic to reshape the earth into a series of grinding stones, hoping to catch Musa and crush her into paste. The black-haired girl leapt over the sudden hazard and spun her leg out as she did, her heel cracking down into her target's skull. She jabbed her folded fan forward, hammering it into the fairy's diaphragm, smashing the air out of his lungs. Then she jabbed her other hand forward and let a concentrated blast of sound fly directly into the fairy's face, rupturing his ear drums. As he stumbled back screaming in pain, Musa forced him aside with an elbow to the side, allowing her to follow the others.

Another of Diana's fairies stepped out, frozen mist falling from her hands. She raised her arms, ready to freeze the attackers solid. Suddenly, the intruders seemed to vanish. She paused a moment, surprised by the display. That moment was enough. Suddenly, a sharp pain exploded through her chest and arm as Flora appeared in front of her, bloodied machete in her hand. A well place heel kick sent the now one-armed fairy right into the path of a massive branch, which smacked her and sent her flying through the jungle. Flora gave a quick thumbs up to Mirta, who looked queasy at the sight of their opponents painful fate.

Another of White Circle fairies jumped forth from cover and unleashed a bolt of lightning. The charge of electricity collided with Ogron's hand, the man absorbing the magic before taking a step to the side, allowing Stella to aim. She unleashed a ball of light that exploded in the fairy's face, blinding him, before Ogron stepped back in, using the absorbed magic to unleash his own thunderbolt. It struck their opponent in the chest with enough force to lift him off his feet and smash him into one of the trees.

To the left of the group, a giant animated tree suddenly stepped forth, the earth shaking under the arboreal titan's steps. Bloom glanced at it before letting a dragonflame boosted blast of fire loose, engulfing it in flames. As it stumbled back, Gantlos charged forward and smashed his fist into one of its legs while letting a shockwave loose, the punch shattering both bark and tree, sending the mutated being crashing to the forest floor with a thunderous noise.

At that point, a giant tarantula charged out of the underbrush. Its spear like mandibles came crashing down upon Sky's shield, the blond soldier grunting in exertions as he tried to hold the mutated arachnid at bay. Brandon came up behind him and used his shoulders to launch himself on top of the creature, before driving his great blade into its head. He leapt off as the beast fell over shuddering, taking a moment to catch his breath before continuing the charge.

They were almost at the ritual site.

...

Diana concentrated as she reached into the magic of the ritual. Her agents up north had already selected several promising targets further east of their initial strike areas. It wasn't exactly joy she felt as she prepared to initiate the magical spell to assault the chosen cities, but rather a grim satisfaction at a job well done.

The sound of snapping leaves shook her out of her pondering. She disengaged from the ritual's magic and turned around. She wasn't surprised to see the group before here, only annoyed.

"Diana," Bloom started, breathing heavily from the exhaustive charge. "Stop this. You don't have to do this. We can solve these problems without killing people."  
"Can we really?" Diana asked, sounding quite certain that wasn't the case. "For years, they have killed all other species en masse, plants and animals alike, to make room for themselves. I say it's high time we trim their numbers and remind them that they do not own this world."  
"Give it up, Bloom," Ogron coldly commented. "My mother gave up on rational discourse centuries ago."  
"Your _what_?" the redhead asked surprised.

"Your interference ends NOW!" Diana yelled and raised her arms.

The ground by the lakeside exploded into dirt and debris, as large roots rose up to crush the intruders.

"Getting real tired of this," Musa growled, as she tried to push back against the root encircling her body.

Ogron dug his fingers into the root attacking him and began drinking deeply of the magic flowing through it.

Diana scowled and stopped her spell, leaving most of them hanging in the air for a few seconds before Flora took control and released them all.

The moment his feet touched the ground, Anagan shot off, moving fast enough to allow him to run across the lake's waters. Diana made another movement with her hand and a large clump of sticky grasping algae halted the speedster, before starting to drag him down into the water.

Aisha concentrated and started shifting the water away, ensuring Anagan could still breathe even as he was being dragged down to the bottom of the lake.

At the same time, Timmy raised his rifle and aimed, while Stella charged power up in her staff. As they fired, Diana raised a barricade of roots, the attacks splintering large parts of the wooden defence without actually hitting the fairy commander.

Gantlos prepared to fire a shockwave, but was interrupted by a boulder hitting him from the side. He stumbled and looked up, noting a couple more faeries jumping out of the woods. "OGRON!" he called. "ENEMY REINFORCEMENTS!"

The redhead cursed under his breath at the unfortunate development.

"We'll try to help fend them off," Brandon said, as he and Riven drew their blades. "Just try to end this fast."

Bloom bit her lip and speeded along the coast of the lake, firing balls of searing flame at Diana, who countered by raising more root barricades to defend herself. Suddenly, a massive creature charged out of the woods with a deafening roar, leaping for the shocked redhead. It looked like it had once been a jaguar, but now its body had grown to monstrous proportions, its limbs slightly uneven, its muscles straining its skin almost to the point of ripping apart. The transformed feline raised a clawed paw and swiped it at Bloom, who barely managed to dodge out of its reach.

Diana sent a simple order for the beast to kill the redhead and returned her attention to the others. Anagan was still trapped and Aisha had to focus to keep him able to breathe. Stella and Timmy were still trying to fire at Diana, but her constantly regrowing barrier blocked their shots. Riven, Brandon, Gantlos and Musa were busy barely keeping incoming faeries at bay. That's when the fairy commander noticed Sky and Ogron moving through a shallower part of the lake, trying to reach her. She scowled and raised her hands. Long roots raised up in a circle around them.

"She's trying to wrap us up again?" Sky asked.

"No. She knows that allows me to drain her magic," Ogron replied. He ducked as one of the tendrils lashed at him like a whip, producing a loud cracking sound. Another made an attack on Sky, who managed to raise his shield in time.

Flora, Nabu, Dumon and Mirta tried to move in from another angle, but a mutated snake lunged out of the forest at them.

Diana smirked. Her forces were convening on the ritual site. She was convinced it would soon be over.

Bloom went flying through the air and crashed into the dirt, three long, bleeding gashes having been torn in her shoulder. She gasped as she tried to catch her breath. The mutated feline loomed over the princess and prepared to crush her.

And then Roxy was suddenly in between them. The hulking predator paused as the Earth fairy locked gaze with it. Roxy concentrated, drawing upon everything she had been told and let her magic flow into the creature. She could feel it, under layers of control spells and directives. It was scared. In pain. The pink-haired girl began gritting her teeth. Anger started welling up in her chest. "HOW DARE YOU!?" she yelled, as she directed her furious glare at Diana.

The fairy commander paused as she noticed that she was being addressed. "What is it?"  
"You claim you work with nature? Help it?" Roxy began. "Well, look at this poor thing. It's scared out of its mind, because you went and turned it into a weapon. What is wrong with you?"

"I am protecting nature from..." Diana began again, but was cut off by Roxy's frustrated scream of: "STOP SAYING THAT!"

The Earth fairy took a deep breath. "This has _nothing_ to do with what nature wants. You know what I think? I think you're too much of a coward to admit that you're murdering hundreds of people on behalf of a megalomaniacal tyrant."

"What did you say?" Diana hissed, eyes narrowing.

"I said you should take some responsibility for once," Roxy shot back. "All this attributing your deeds to the will of nature is just you throwing away responsibility. You know what, I'd still hate you for it, but I'd at least respect you a whole lot more if you just came out and admitted that all this is just one of the most grotesque invasion plans ever, rather than just saying that it's because _nature_ , you myopic bitch." Thick roots exploded out of the ground around Roxy and wrapped around her with lightning speed. The pink-haired fairy gasped as the air was pressed from her lungs.

"You... Insolent... Brat," Diana hissed. "I don't care what Morgana says, I'll crush you right here and now."

"You always were too easily provoked," came a voice right behind her.

Diana paused. She could feel the colour drain from her face.

She spun around, calling upon all her power. Ogron mercilessly locked his grip around her wrist, before hammering his knee into her stomach. The fairy commander bent over from the pain, as the redhead grabbed her throat with his other hand. She could feel her power being sucked out every second he was latched onto her. She lashed out with her leg, but Ogron countered with a kick of his own. Suddenly off balance, she was lifted up and smashed into the ground again, as Ogron tightened his grip. Water flowed in from the sides and Diana found herself coughing and sputtering to catch breaths of fresh air. She writhed and kicked as more and more of her energy was sucked out.

Suddenly, she was hoisted up in the air. "It's over," Ogron stated.

"No... No..." Diana gasped as she weakly tried to get free again. She felt something snap inside her, felt it get sucked out of her and disappear into the hands that were locked around her. She felt the connection to the world around her fade, her control over the jungle vanishing into nothing. "No..." she gasped as she sunk into unconsciousness. "No..." And then she went limb.

Ogron let go of her arm and reached down and grabbed the blue flower that was the heart of the spell. He closed his eyes and concentrated, sucking out the energy that sustained the magic. Across North America, dozens of underlings were suddenly cut off, as the network disintegrated. "It is done," he said, as he let the crumbling flower go. He turned around. The fairies under Diana's command stood as if frozen. And then as one, they turned and fled back into the jungle.

...

After the battle, the group took a moment to breathe. Roxy was, somewhat reluctantly, convinced to guide the animals back into thejungle.

"What's going to happen to them?" she asked, as she watched the tail of the mutated jaguar disappear into the forest.

"With luck, we will soon be able to send a team down here to start doing clean-up," Ogron stated. "Undo the mutations and return them to their natural state. Of course, our first priority must be the neutralization of the White Circle." He turned his gaze to several prone, tied-up forms, the fairies they had managed to take prisoner. Not that they were faeries any longer. Ogron had ripped the magic out of every single one of them.

"For the record, I still think that's messed up," Musa grumbled, as she inspected her fans.

"It's better than having them pull this stunt again," Dumon said with a shrug. "They'll manage. I lived most of my early life without magic. Ain't hard."  
"Wait, what?" Aisha asked. "How does that make sense?"  
"The rings," Anagan said, showing off his black ring. "They contain the essence of a defeated magician. When we wear them, we can draw upon it."  
"Right, I remember Faragonda mentioning something about that," Flora said, looking speculative. "For every magi you took down, you created one of your own."  
"Not always, but often enough. Though I do wonder..." Ogron shook his head. "It does not matter right now. We must return to plan our next move. I doubt the other fairy commanders will take this defeat lying down. They will respond and it will be with force. We must try to be ready."

"Hey, hold on a moment," Techna started. "I actually have a couple hundred questions or so after all this."

"That will have to wait," Gantlos drawled.

"Indeed. Rest assured, we will contact you shortly. Despite our past disagreements, your cooperation was essential for this mission's success," Ogron agreed. "I am especially impressed by you, Roxy. You have showed that your powers have evolved dramatically and your distraction was just what we needed to move in for the final blow."  
"Well, uhm, it wasn't like I was trying to do that," Roxy admitted. "It was just, when I felt what she had done to that poor animal, I just got so angry at her hypocrisy."  
"Believe me, I know the feeling," the Black Circle leader replied, gazing heavenwards.

"So, do you all have a way home?" Anagan asked. "Or do you need a lift?"  
"That won't be necessary," Nabu replied. "Thanks to a magical ritual we've worked with, we can just teleport back into the torn asunder ruins of our apartment."

"That'll probably mean we'll have to go shopping for furniture again when this is over," Mirta commented.

"Oh Dragon save us all," Sky groaned. "Not again."  
"You think you've got it bad? I can't imagine anyone's got anything on Flora when it comes obnoxious shopping habits," Riven added exasperated.

"It is not my fault you do not have the patience to hunt down the best possible offers," Flora stated, sounding slightly insulted. "Besides, I was of the impression your military trained you for endurance and patience."

"They do. It just never seemed to take with Riven," Brandon commented.

"Hey, I for one really appreciated the furniture you found," Helia quickly added. "It really tied the room together."  
"I think, like, we're slightly getting off track here," Stella commented. "We were about to go back, yes?"  
"We were," Bloom agreed. She turned to the Black Circle members again. "I'm still not completely sure we can trust you. But thanks for helping us today."  
"I wouldn't expect anything else," Ogron replied nonchalantly.

The group nodded. Nabu concentrated and the ritual spell went off. And with a flash of light, the group was gone.

...

The group had reappeared in the unstable apartments they had lived in for most of the year. Trees and bushes had ruined the floor and made a mess of the walls and ceiling. It would be a while before the place would be up to snuff again. As they walked through the devastated city, there was a different feeling in the air. Replacing the sense of tension that had enveloped the city, a sense of weary calm now engulfed it. Everywhere, they saw signs of rescue workers, medical personnel and so on. Even a few journalists had arrived to start reporting on the tragedy. The Gardenia Dance Hall was little different. Ambulances had arrived, doctors working on helping the people and transporting those in greatest need to the nearest functional hospital.

The group was greeted quietly by the others. Everyone looked tired. But there was also a sense of optimism over the place. That this could be turned around and overcome.

Sighing heavily, Bloom sat down by the bar desk.

"How'd it go?" Jason asked. "You look blasted."  
"It's over," the redhead said, with an air of finality. "Diana has been taken care of. She, at least, won't harm anyone else."  
"Sounds great," Mitzy said, as she sat down beside her. "Situation is bad enough as it is."  
"Yeah. The government is in an uproar. An attack of this scale... Well, it gets noticed," Jason continued, as he began cleaning glasses. "Don't think we're the only place with problems though."  
"What happened?" Stella asked concerned, as she too sat down by the bar desk. "Did some of the other faerie generals attack?"  
"Possibly. Heard it on the radio a couple hours ago. Northern Italy has gone dark, as has Ireland. Several of the governments over there are in a state of alert," the Suits leader reported.

"Who can blame them with all the shit happening over here," Mitzy mumbled.

"How bad is it?" Bloom asked.

"They still don't know the death toll or the extent of the damage. It'll take years for Gardenia alone to recover, that much is certain," Mitzy elaborated. "I've seen a couple of friends from school show up." Her eyes fell. "There's also a lot of people I know that I haven't seen yet."

Bloom paused and took a deep, ragged breath. And then she collapsed over the desk.

"Whoa, there," Jason said, as he quickly put the glass down and helped the redhead up. "You okay there, Bloom?"  
"No," Bloom sniffled, as tears began streaming down her face. "This... This is all our fault. All these... These people getting hurt. We re-released the... The White Circle. I might as well have..."  
"Bloom, I'm going to have to ask you to shut up," Mitzy sharply cut in.

The redhead paused, shocked to silence.

"Look, there is no doubt in my mind that you did what you thought was best. Was it a mistake? Yes. A colossal one? Yes. You think you're the first one to do that? At least you bother taking responsibility and try to fix things." She grabbed a napkin and handed it over. "Look, I'm not saying you are blameless. But you are trying to fix things and that's worth a lot. Besides, if we really have to assign blame, it's not like you forced those nut-jobs to assault several cities. That's on them. So calm down, please."  
"Harsh, but true," Jason agreed. "Those people are completely loco. Total vacuum on the top floor. That's not your burden to bear." He handed her a glass of juice. "Here, on the house."

"Th-thanks," Bloom hiccuped, before gulping it down. She took a deep breath. "What about Selina? You've seen her?"

"I have." Mitzy paused. "She's okay, if shocked. And I did tell her what happened." She bit her lower lip.

"How did she take it?" the Dominian princess asked.

"With a great deal of silence."  
Bloom was quiet for a moment. "She's going to hate me for this, isn't she?"  
"Well, hate might be a bit strong. But it might take her some time to forgive you for keeping this secret, yes," Mitzy admitted.

Bloom chewed a bit on the inside of her cheek. "I'm going to find my parents. Hopefully they are okay. And then..." She looked at the people who had sought refuge in the Dance Hall. "Then I'll see if I can't make myself useful somewhere."  
"We've got some busted pipes down in the basement leaking water. You and that Aisha girl could team up with Jack to do some voodoo and fix it," Jason suggested. "Would be nice to have running water in the building again."

...

Faragonda took a deep breath and the sipped the rest of the tea in the cup. Another meeting between the realms had been called for. Those who wanted action kept trying to stir things up, while those who preferred not to do anything tried to keep the boat from rocking. This had resulted in a painful standstill and as close associates of the people who had gotten involved, both Faragonda and Saladin had been called in several times. And now, both of them were sitting in a small office, waiting for the session to begin.

The ageing headmaster of Red Fountain took a deep breath. "It's all going to change now."  
"I know. But that does not make me any less nervous." Faragonda put her cup down. "Rash actions are as problematic as paralysed indifference."

"True, true."  
Their quiet conversation was interrupted by a double door opening. They stepped out on a balcony with a couple of plush seats, which they sat down in. In front of them was a panel, with which they could inform the one directing the meeting that they wished to speak. And above that, a great opening revealing the massive round hall in which the various rulers of the realm met. And already, opinions were being flung around.

"Mr. Kadmos, I see no reason why you and others like you keep calling us all in for these meeting," the current president of Zenith said annoyed. "Some of us have work to do."  
"Are you implying I don't work?" Oritel replied, a smouldering look on his face.

"Gentlemen, please. Let's be reasonable," the leprechaun Mr. Goodson, who was in charge of directing the meeting and to try and keep things civil, said. "The guests have arrived, so if you would please wait for your turn with your opinions, we could probably have a civilized debate."

"It begins," Saladin mumbled.

"Indeed," the headmistress of Faragonda sighed and pressed the button.

"Ah, Miss Faragonda. You have something to start out with?" Goodson asked.

"I do. There has been a recent development in this case that I wish to share," the headmistress of Alfea began. "I had noticed that the group had refrained from contacting me for quite a while. I found this to be unusual and tried to contact them. It failed." A deep silence engulfed the room. "I used what resources I had. The entirety of Earth has been covered in a forbiddance effect, including much of the surrounding space. They are trapped there and we have no idea what is causing this."

The silence continued for a few more seconds, but this was not the stunned quiet of a shocked audience. This was the quiet right before lightning struck.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Oritel yelled into his microphone. "IF YOU WON'T HELP ME GET MY DAUGHTER OUT OF THERE, I WILL SEND MY ARMIES TO EARTH MYSELF!"  
"YOU WON'T STAND ALONE!" King Radius added. "I'LL GO TOO."  
"I FOR ONE WILL NOT ALLOW YOU COWARDS TO ENDANGER MY SON AND HIS ALLIES LIVES!" King Erendor added. "I'LL GO TOO IF THAT'S HOW IT'LL HAVE TO BE!"

"OUR DAUGHTER AND HER HUSBAND TO BE ARE IN GRAVE DANGER! WOULD YOU FOOLS HAVE US ABANDON THEM?!" King Teredor, Aisha's father, added with his booming voice.

"IF THESE REALMS FOLLOW THROUGH WITH THIS, WE WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO ACT IN TANDEM WITH THEM!" the leader of the Roccalucian Order yelled, mostly to be heard.

Mr. Goodson tried to call for order a few times, before sighing and sitting down. But it was clear from how things were going in the room that the people calling for action were winning the debate.

"It'll pass," Saladin commented. "They will act, for not doing so could shatter alliances and agreements that have been upheld for decades. These threats are not made lightly."

"I can see that. I just hope that they will not let their own involvement cloud their perception," Faragonda noted.


	21. History of the Circles

Chapter 21: History of the Circles

The rather burly teen named Jack carefully placed the new pipe, tongue stuck out of the side of his mouth in concentration. "Right, there we go. Bloom, your turn."  
"Roger that," the redhead responded and let two streams of fire loose, enveloping both ends of the inserted pipe, welding it together with the surrounding pipework.

"Right, that does it," Jack said and let the pipe go. "Aisha, let the water flow. Let's see if it works this time."  
"Will do," Aisha said and stopped focusing her magic, releasing the water's flow once more.

All three of them waited with baited breath.

"Phew," Jack uttered. "Thought it was going to burst for the fourth times. These blasted plants did a number on the piping, let me tell ya."  
"Hey, how's it hanging?" Jason asked, as he smoothly danced down the stairway to the basement, carrying a tray with three water bottles on it. "Any luck with getting the water flowing?"  
"I think we just got it fixed," Bloom said, as she waded through the flooded cellar to grab a bottle. "Now we just need to de-flood the cellars."  
"I could probably filter the water," Aisha mumbled. "That way it wouldn't have to go to waste."  
"If you can, that would be swell." With those words, he danced back upstairs.

"I guess you don't need my help?" Bloom asked Aisha.

"Well, if I can't just filter it, maybe you could boil it for me," the dark-skinned princess suggested. "But not right now. I need a break."

"Me too. I'm starving," Jack commented, rubbing his stomach. "I think we deserve to take a couple of minutes off."

Upstairs, the improvised refugee camp has shrunk a bit, as people had been taken to different places. A couple of journalists were milling around, taking interviews and recording footage.

By the bar desk, Mike sat and looked ready to nod off, a couple of notable bags under his eyes.

"Rough day for you too?" Bloom asked as she sat down beside him.

"Yeah," her adopted father yawned. "Could be worse though. Your friends were a great help."  
"Right. Stella did mention that Flora and Musa were going with you and the crew," Bloom commented. "How did it go?"  
"Great. Magic's all kind of useful. Flora can move things around with her plants and Musa's really good at finding things through sound. They really saved us a lot of time and work." He yawned again. "'Course, it still took a lot of time and effort."  
"Hey, you done fixing the water, Firetop?" Techna asked, as she slinked over.  
"For now. Aisha's thinking of purifying all the water that was spilled downstairs," Bloom responded. "So what have you been doing?"  
"Me and Stella went with some workers to help at the hospital. Turns out, the plants had severely damaged the power lines. Stella helped by keeping things lit while I helped the techies figure out what was wrong," the scarred girl explained. "You know, people have just sort of accepted that magic is a thing. I think us helping out is a good introduction."  
"Yeah. Until they find out we're responsible and want our heads mounted on spikes," Bloom mumbled dourly.

"Didn't Mitzy talk with you 'bout that attitude?" Jason asked, as he handed out a couple of water bottles.

"Yes. But I just feel like I should have done something different. Known better. I mean, I'm not responsible for the White Circle going nuts, but... I don't know." She rested her head on her arms. "I feel like I should have known better. Been less naïve. I guess I'm just kinda disappointed in myself. It's just like that whole incident I put Mitzy through, only worse."

"Well, we fucked up. Nothing we can do 'bout that now," Techna said with a shrug. "I mean, it's not like we can just go back and change the past."  
"Really. No time travel magic?" Roxy asked, as she sat down by the desk. "I suppose that's for the best. I would have a lot of questions if magicians could casually rewrite history."

"Nah, even magic has limits," the magenta-haired girl replied.

"Vaguely defined ones, yes," the Earth fairy mumbled.

"Ah, there you two are." Bloom looked up as she heard the voice and turned around. Mitzy's mother Murray walked over to them. "I've been looking for you and... Techna was it?"  
"You've got that right," the scarred girl answered with a wide smile. "How can we help?"  
"I'm taking my daughters to one of the neighbouring towns. Florana to be specific. They're the nearest town that didn't get hit, so I've been asked to pick up a few supplies. And I'd like the extra security you girls can offer, what with how things have been going." She paused briefly. "Of course, if you are busy, I can wait a bit."  
"No, no, I have the time. Just need to ask the others," Bloom replied. "Hey, Dad, could you..." She paused, as she noticed the firefighter was sleeping, using his arms as a pillow. "Oh. Well, Jason, could you tell my parents where I've gone?"  
"Will do," the Suits leader said, nodding his head, causing the purple mane to billow like a cornfield.

"So you'll be going alone?" Sky asked, the group having met up outside the Gardenia Dance Hall.

"Look, I only brought a van," Murray sighed. "Even getting nine people inside will involve some squishing. If need be, I can always come back and pick you guys up, but for now, it ain't happening."

"We'll stay in contact," Stella assured them. "We'll call if, like, anything goes wrong."

"That will have to do then," Brandon stated. "Best of luck to you all."

"Oh, ehm, before you leave, Flora," Helia stammered and stepped forth. "I made sure to, ehm, have this ready for you. You know, since you might get thirsty. I mean, it happens. Sometimes. Yep." He awkwardly held out a cold water bottle.

Flora smiled warmly and took it. "Thank you for the consideration."

"Aisha, my dear, I too have prepared some cold refreshment," Nabu declared, as he dramatically stepped forth with a bottle. "Alas, it is but pure water, for that is all I can procure under these circumstances, but know that if times were different I would fetch you a drink worthy of your radiance. I can only hope this humble drink is to your taste."

As a giggling Aisha took the bottle, Helia stared at the bird mage.

"What is it, my dear friend?" the dark-skinned magi inquired.

"Are... Are you trying to outdo me?" Helia asked.

"Oh, what a hurtful accusation," Nabu said with dramatic shock, clutching his heart. "That my own friend would think me capable of such poisonous behaviour. Nay, I always planned on delivering my dearest her well-deserved refreshment. But I also hoped that I would draw everyone's eyes, so that your stammering insecurity did not become a point of focus for onlookers. It was but my intention to help. To know that you instead took insult wounds me so."  
"Wow, hey, it's okay," Helia quickly said. "I'm not mad or anything and..." He paused, eyes narrowing. "You're making fun of me, aren't you?"

Nabu smiled mirthfully. "I am but hoping to lighten up your day."

"If you two are done flirting, we'll be leaving now," Techna said, as she as the last one found a seat in the van. "You all play nice with each other 'till we come back."  
"Likewise. No cat fights while you're away," Riven called, as the boys and Mirta waved farewell to the van.

The vehicle drove along the road out of town, occasionally shaking and stirring as it ran across cracks in the pavement.

"Sheesh, space is cramped in here," Mitzy commented, writhing a bit to get into a more comfortable position. "Mom, I understand caution, but did we really need to bring all of them?"  
"Think of it like a field trip," Murray replied.

"I like field trips," Macy said happily.

"A field trip to go shopping," Mitzy pointed out.

"Hey, could you put on the radio?" Bloom asked. "I'd like to hear what's going on."

Mitzy's mother chewed on the inside of her chin for a moment, before saying: "Very well," and turning the radio on.

"Sage words from our president," came the reporter's voice. "In other news, relief money is slowly flowing in for the many devastated cities along the west coast. The governments of Canada and Mexico have committed to assisting America in this time of crisis and vice versa. Several international organisations have begun programs to gather donations to help the thousands of people who have been displaced and lost their homes as a result of this devastating attack."  
"Least we get to sleep in the Dance Hall," Mitzy muttered. "Oh, that reminds me. Jason Queen has arranged for Andy's band to play in a charity event to help gather money."  
"It's nice how everyone is chipping in," Musa commented. "Wish you guys could contact your families. I bet they'd have some spare money they could spend."

"I've checked my bank account after becoming princess. I'm honestly not sure what to do with so much money," Bloom admitted. "I mostly just dump it on whatever charity Techna suggests, along with all the gifts I receive regularly."

"Sources from the White House has confirmed that the perpetrator behind the attacks has been taken into custody. But that the so-called White Circle probably has other people in its employ who might try to launch similar attacks. Citizens are advised to be careful and to report suspicious activity to the police."  
"Huh. How do they know?" Aisha asked.

"If I had to make a guess, I would say the Black Circle probably informed them," Flora commented. "If they are as interested in protecting people as they say, they would want to inform the authorities of some of the danger being over."  
"Right. Reminds me of the elephant in the room," Musa commented. "Do we trust them?"  
Roxy pinched the bridge of her nose. "Not gonna ask," she mumbled. "As for your question, I don't see why not. The only problem you girls seem to have with them is the whole taking magic thing. And you can't tell me Diana didn't have it coming."

"Right. Still..." Bloom sighed. "We'll have to talk to them someday. I need some answers before I decide."  
"If we're to talk with them, I say we need to pick a spot where they can't just jump us," Musa said. "Whenever they decide to contact us, that is."

"Reports coming in from Italy and England gives a grim picture," continued the radio host. "Both countries have mobilized their armies and it is quite likely that they will be deployed into Ireland and northern Italy respectively. The UN and the EU are calling on all members to grant what help they can in this time of crisis. And now for the economy. Recent events have hit the stock market hard, causing a fall in..."  
"I think we've heard enough for now," Murray commented and turned the radio off. "If I have to listen to any more of that, I'll flip my lid."  
"Mom, are people going to be okay?" Macy asked.  
"Of course honey," the black-haired woman assured her. "There are people working on solving it right now. Good people."

Bloom leaned back in her seat, wondering if that included her. Then she closed her eyes, slipping into a deep sleep.

Bloom was suddenly jolted out of her sleep by the car's acceleration. "What? What happened?" she asked, as she leaned forward.

"Don't ask me. Macy saw something and suddenly her mother just stomped the speeder," Musa replied

"Hey, Mom, what happened?" Mitzy asked, trying to be heard over the roar of the engine. "What's wrong?"

Murray did not respond, eyes locked on something up ahead.

Flora followed her gaze. "A plume of smoke," she said loudly for all to hear. "Looks like it could be from a fire. A big one."

The car whined as the black-haired driver hit the brakes, turning the wheel so the car slid right in front of the open gates of a junkyard. As she speeded into the compound, the group could see that the smoke came from a burnt-out storage building. As they speeded past piles of refuse and junk, the car came to a screeching halt, before Murray leapt out of the car and ran full sprint towards a nearby office building.

"Mitzy, what's going on?" Macy asked nervously.

"How the hell would I know?" Mitzy grumbled, as she got her seatbelt off. "It's not like she tells me anything nowadays."

The group filtered out of the car and pursued Murray. They found her by the office building, talking animatedly with a brown-haired man. She looked like she was somewhere between being relieved and about to explode. As they neared the pair, she suddenly broke off from the conversation and hurried over to the approaching group.

"Mom, what is...?" Mitzy tried, but was cut off by her mother saying: "I don't have time to explain. I have to get back to Gardenia to pick up the guys now. Mitzy, you look after your sister. You'll be safe here. Girls, they'll need your help. Best of luck." Then she charged full sprint back to the car.

Mitzy stared as they van drove off. Then she frustratedly threw her arms into the air. "Gee, thanks, Mom. That explained everything. I suppose we'll just pick up the groceries here in the junkyard. Seriously, what?"

"That was rather bizarre," Bloom agreed. "What did she mean by that?"

"I think we are about to find out," Flora noted, having returned her attention to the office building. "We have company."  
The others turned around, only to be surprised by the sight of Ogron walking over to them. "Hello, girls. I'm glad to see you chose to show up."  
Musa blinked a couple of times, looked back over her shoulder at the distant van, before returning her attention to Ogron. "Wait a moment. You sent her to pick us up?"  
"Quite right. I suspected a more personal invitation would be turned down on the basis of you not trusting us," the Black Circle leader explained. "Unfortunately, we do not have the luxury of enough time to set up a proper meeting. So this will have to do."  
"Sneaky," Techna commented.

"I'm so confused," Mitzy groaned. "Mom better explain what's going on once she comes back or I'm emancipating myself and going to Yukon."  
"I think she's helping the Black Circle out. For some reason," Bloom stated confused.

"So, what happened? Murray tots panicked when she saw the smoke," Stella asked.

"A squad of White Circle fairies, led by one of their commanders, assaulted our base here. Probably in retaliation for us taking down Diana," Ogron explained. "We managed to fend them off." His eyes fell. "At a cost."  
"A cost?" Flora asked.

"Yes. A couple of our newest members... Didn't make it. And Dumon has been gravely wounded." He shook his head. "Let us go inside. I will explain the situation and why we need your help when we get in."

The unconscious Dumon groaned and writhed on the sofa that served as an improvised bed. His skin seemed to occasionally ripple like water and his limbs occasionally twitched in ways that did not look natural.

"Wow, what the heck happened to Shifty?" Techna asked. They had all followed Ogron inside, were several people wearing the characteristic black rings of the circle were busy setting things up and taking phone calls.

"As I said, we were attacked. Gantlos, would you be so kind to find somewhere these two can relax?" he asked, gesturing towards Mitzy and Macy.

"Sure. Come with me girls," the blond drawled.

"I'm starting to feel a bit tossed about," Mitzy mumbled, as she and her sister followed.

Ogron patiently waited for them to get out of earshot. "Now, as I said, we were attacked. That is why I ordered Murray to bring the boys here. If the White Circle know of our base here, I will need the extra security. I've been trying to turn this into a training ground for new members from America, but that means they could be quite vulnerable."  
"And what happened then? To Dumon?" Bloom inquired.

"Sibylla happened," the Black Circle leader responded. "One of the fairy generals. Highest ranking judge. Responsible for meeting out justice, as defined by the White Circle. Sent to punish us for our crimes against Diana, apparently." He paused. "Her powers are... Problematic. She can sculpt the flesh of anyone she touches, often turning them into savage and servile creatures she can use. Or piles of quivering flesh, if she just wants you dead. Dumon got too close to her and, well, she tried to transform him. His ring, however, fought back. Now he's stuck in painful stasis between being shaped into her minion and retaining his true form." The redhead eyed the writhing man with concern. "As long as we take care of him, his ring should win out in the end. But even so, he will be in no shape to fight for a while." He returned his attention to the girls. "Which bring me to the current issue. I cannot allow Sibylla the chance to regroup and attack again. Therefore, I suggest we join forces to attack her stronghold and take her down."  
"And this stronghold is located where?" Flora asked.

"In the Dolomites," Ogron explained. "A mountain range in northern Italy."  
"Wait, wasn't northern Italy, like, the place that had also been attacked by the White Circle?" Stella asked.

"Indeed. My sources indicate that she is responsible and has begun converting the citizens into slave warriors," the redhead continued. "So even if you still have no desire to help us, surely you must be interested in helping the people suffering under her reign."  
"Great," Musa sighed. "So are these fairy generals just one colossal asshole after another?"  
"I would have phrased it less crudely, but yes, they are an unpleasant bunch," Ogron replied. "Furthermore, this will give you time to ask some of those questions you no doubt have saved up."  
The group exchanged glances.

"I say we do it," Roxy stated. "I'm starting to believe that we've been completely wrong about the Black Circle. But even without that, we need to help those people."  
"Plus, if we can take down another one of their leaders, that will significantly weaken the forces of the White Circle," Flora argued. "It makes sense."

"So why us?" Aisha asked. "You seemed to have plenty of members here."  
"Yes, but most here are newly chosen members or members who have been out of commission for years," Ogron replied. "They will need training before they are ready to take anyone on. You girls have shown yourself to be much experienced. As have your allies, but some will need to hold down the proverbial fort. Gantlos, Anagan and I will accompany you to Italy."  
"Why are so many of the Black Circle new?" Stella inquired.

"A good question. One I will answer once we have left," Ogron replied. "Allies in the region have been preparing a ritual circle so that we can teleport there. Let us get that out of the way and then I shall indulge your inquiries."

A flash of light lit up the Italian countryside, as the group manifested inside a circle painted on the grass.

"Huh. That was a lot less turbulent than last time," Roxy commented.

"We in the Black Circle put effort into stabilizing our teleportation. It allows our agents to drop into dangerous scenarios ready to act," Ogron explained, before looking around. Surrounding them were three other people, each wearing a black ring. "You're dismissed. Return to your local commander and await further orders."  
"Yes, sir," they replied, before walking off.

The redhead turned to the rest of the group. "We shall begin heading north. Anagan, you go on ahead and scout the area."  
"Will do," the speedster said, before vanishing in a blur, the rest of the group following his trail at a much slower speed.

"Well then, we have a moment," Ogron began. "You have questions, yes?"  
"Yeah. For one, Diana was your mother?" Bloom began.

"Very much so. Though our relationship has been rather strained these last couple of centuries." The Black Circle leader paused. "Taking away her powers will not improve that."

"Sounds like a story," Musa commented. "So what happened?"  
"Good question. I was born into the high society of the White Circle," Ogron explained. "Only child of a fairy general. I was destined to a life of luxury. Nothing was denied me. I got the best education available and I lacked nothing. Money, food, entertainment. I had to but snap my fingers and a horde of smiling servants would bring me my every wish. I was a pampered royal in every sense of the word." He looked ahead, as the group began ascending up the hilly landscape. In the distance, large rock formations jutted out of the earth, white snow covering most of them. "Life was good, for a time. I was content. But as I was educated, as I furthered my studies, things began to not sit well with me. Most of my servants were non-magical civilians ensorcelled into happy servitude. It made me think. And I realised that I pitied these bewitched servants. Felt sorry for them. I wasn't supposed to, you see. I was supposed to see them as blessed because we had given them such a prestigious position and we had made them so happy. But they were like puppets and their smiling faces were like hollow masks. It was all fake. And once that thought had taken root, I couldn't shake it off. I began looking more and more into how the White Circle ruled and governed. My mother even encouraged it. After all, I was expected to ascend to a position equal to hers. So of course, these were things I had to study. She was so proud of me back then." A glimmer of nostalgia briefly manifested in Ogron's eyes.

"Geez. That's horrible," Musa muttered.

"It's quite unlike what was written in the history books," Aisha noted. "There it was written that the White Circle wisely governed and allied with the leaders of the people for the benefit of all."  
"That is certainly what they would like you to think," the redhead commented. "To a point, perhaps they even believed it themselves. As my studies deepened, I began to see what we did less and less like governing and more as enforcing our will. Turning people into slaves for our pleasure. It sickened me. I began asking questions. I guess that I hoped to find some sort of justification, something that would make it all right. So that I could go back to the way things were. So that I wouldn't have to care." He shook his head. "The deluded hope of a foolish youth. It's so hard to change things. Much easier when things don't need to change. Had I found an excuse I could accept, perhaps... It doesn't matter. In the end, nothing I found could justify what I was beginning to realise were a series of continual atrocities. My faith in the White Circle shattered, I decided I needed to go on a journey. The people at court thought mostly of it as some sort of phase. That I was going to go find myself. In a way, I guess they were right. I had grown disillusioned with my own self and did find my new self on my journey. But I'm getting ahead of myself. I began wandering the land and saw for myself how people lived. In squalor, with diseases and accidents claiming entire families." His brows furrowed in displeasure. "We had so many resources and so much power. Had we at least ruled well, perhaps it would have been more justified. But the White Circle didn't care. What did it matter that a random family died because the harvest failed. There were three hundred families just like them ready to serve. It was a disgusting and narrow-minded way of thinking. Ordinary people, reduced to the role of tools. Replaceable at an instant. Bereft of dignity and worth. It horrified me to my core. I wandered further and further from my home, eventually ending up in France. Of course, it wasn't called that back then. And it was there I met Dumon. Just a teen, surviving on the streets. No one cared about him, least of all the White Circle. Yet he refused to let the world rob him of his strength. He carried himself as if he felt he was owed respect. He didn't bow down to anyone. There was a pride in his heart, but no arrogance. He didn't think himself better. He thought everybody deserved respect. He thought everybody was worth something." Ogron stared into the distance, lost in memories. "I have him to thank for my transformation. It was by meeting him, hearing him speak of justice and equality, that I realised that the White Circle had to be stopped. It was then that I realised that I would have to overthrow my own kin. Together, we created the Black Circle as an anthesis to the White Circle."

"Thus, the super-villain name," Techna noted.

"Yes, I do realise that by modern standards the name has a certain... Antagonistic ring to it, but back in the day it was purely meant to illustrate our diametrical opposition," Ogron commented. "I have considered changing it, but it feels disrespectful to..." He paused, feeling a strange vibration in his legs.

"Can you guys, like, feel that?" Stella asked.

"Feel it? I can hear it." Musa looked up a nearby hillside. "Crap. BOULDERS!"

The rest of the group looked up. Indeed, several large stones were tumbling down the hillside.

Gantlos stepped in front of Aisha and Roxy. As one of the boulders got close, he unleashed a roar and smashed his fist into it, detonating it into gravel.

Flora covered for Ogron and Stella, halting two boulders with a fence of rabidly growing plants.

Musa prevented Techna and Bloom from getting hit, blasting another boulder out of the way so that it passed them by.

"We're not out of the woods yet," Techna commented as she looked up. "Looks like those guys have a beef with us."  
Several people, each wearing different clothes, charged at them with spears and clubs. Horns and a shaggy mane sprouted from their heads and their legs were hairy and hoofed.

"Satyrs?" Bloom asked surprised.

"You gotta be kidding me," Roxy mumbled.

"Not quite. They are people, transformed by Sibylla into loyal slave warriors," Ogron quickly stated. "Try not to hurt them too much. We might still be able to cure them."

The group of transformed people charged the group, braying for blood.

One charged Gantlos, who made no attempt at moving, allowing the spear to splinter against his chest, before he decked his attacker.

Aisha emptied a water bottle onto the ground and mixed it with the dirt, using the resulting mud to knock the legs away from under their attackers.

Stella released blinding flashes of light, allowing Flora to easily tie them up with her plants.

In short order, the group was defeated.

"Was that all of them?" Musa asked out of breath.

"I think so," Stella stated.

Suddenly, one of the transformed people who had stayed hidden jumped forth from its position in the bushes with a roar, dagger in hand, ready to stab the Solarian princess. There was a sudden blur and the attacker was knocked aside with a loud thwack.

"Sorry. Had I known the party was here, I'd have come back sooner," Anagan said, rubbing his knuckles.

"Good to see you again. Were you successful?" Ogron inquired.

"Yep. I've got a bead on where she is. And we need to get further up." Anagan eyed the mountains. "Hope your clothes can keep you warm, because there's a lot of snow up there."

The group continued upward, making their way up old snow-covered hiking trails, cold winds regularly hammering them.

"Sh-should have brought something a little warmer," Stella stammered, rubbing her arms.

"So, Ogron. What hap-happened after you founded the Black Circle?" Roxy asked.

"Me and Dumon started recruiting. While servants and some civil leaders were controlled, it wasn't like everyone had been bewitched by them," Ogron began. "And it was not like everyone was blind to what was going on. They might not have known the exact details, but they could tell something was up. Not everyone believed our story, of course, but enough did. And not all of the White Circle approved of what the others did. Some were just ignorant and turned to our side once enlightened. So we also managed to get some allies there. But the leadership was practically untouchable. Old, powerful and set in their ways. Including my mother."

"How old is she anyway?" Techna asked.

"Never got her exact age, but she did complain occasionally how she missed going on vacations to Pompeii," Ogron remarked nonchalant.

"Mages can grow ridiculously old I take it," Roxy noted.

"Indeed. As long as you keep yourself young in spirit, you will not age," Flora agreed. "Your magic will keep you young."  
"I can already tell talking about this will give me a headache," the Earth fairy remarked.

"To return to the subject, what the Black Circle needed was some sort of equalizer," Ogron continued. "Something to tip the scales in our favour. That is when I hit upon the idea of the black rings. I already knew I could drain the magical essence out of a person. However, I could only hold so many in my body before it started becoming dangerous."  
"Just like with Valtor," Musa remarked. "He had to get the Agador Box to prevent the knacks from overwhelming his body."

"I will take your word for it. But I found out I could transplant the magic. By using specially crafted rings, anyone wearing them could become a magician. That was exactly what we needed. I targeted fairies and witches I thought were abusive against the people or who outright rejected my ideas, stealing their magic and giving it to my followers. Of course, I knew that this would be found out. We acted quickly, taking down several important fairies and then sent the leadership of the White Circle an ultimatum. Either they would agree to significantly change how they operated, or we would depose them." He paused. "It didn't take, as you might imagine. At first, they tried to quash us with military force. I knew that even with the rings we couldn't win in a straight up battle, so we scattered, divided ourselves into cells. We kept recruiting and kept striking where the enemy was weak. Guerilla warfare, as it were. Years turned into decades. The war continued. But it didn't go anywhere. Occasionally we'd take down a leader or lose a cell, but for the most part, we were just gathering our strength, fighting where we could. Our first real successes came when we managed to start liberating kings and other rulers from the White Circle, having them assist us by turning their countries resources again the White Circle." He paused. "That's when things took a turn for the worse."

"Alright, here it is," Anagan said and paused. "This cave leads to one of her holdings. I'm even pretty damn sure she herself is somewhere in there."

Ogron nodded. "Alright. We'll proceed with caution."

The group entered the dark cave in the mountain's side. The frost-hardened and snow-covered ground became replaced with gooey muck that splashed around the group's feet. Stella kept a finger lit, illuminating the path.

"So, how do we know this is where they're hanging?" Techna asked. "Looks like a normal cave to me."

"That might be the case, but it is not," Flora stated. "It is clearly a tunnel. These rocks around us are not the type to turn into caves."  
"Huh?"  
"Caves are typically formed through erosion when water dissolves the rock, leaving a hollow," Flora continued. "The surrounding stone could not be dissolved in such a way and if it was, it would not form a cave looking like this. It merely looks like a stereotypical cave to fool people."  
"Very much true," Anagan agreed. "Plus, a cave like this that's this close to the hiking trail would have been discovered long ago. It isn't marked anywhere, however, suggesting it was formed very recently."  
"Fascinating," Stella dryly commented.

They continued forward into a much grander cave, Stella's light barely capable of illuminating the ceiling above. Around them, small lakes had formed, their greenish colour making their depths inscrutable.

Slowly, they crossed the room towards a tunnel on the other side, constantly wary of potential attacks.

"Wait," Musa said. "Did you guys hear that?"  
The group paused.

"No, I didn't," Bloom carefully said. "Doesn't mean there wasn't something."  
"She does have the best ears out of all of us," Stella commented.

"Wait, I have an idea," Aisha said, closing her eyes in concentration. "Perhaps it's something in the water. If something is in there, I should be able to..." Her eyes suddenly opened. "GANTLOS, BEHIND YOU!"

The Stetson-wearing man turned around, just as a giant albino lobster leapt out of the water at him, pinning him to the ground with its weight as it tried to get one of its claws around his neck.

Anagan set off and delivered a vicious series of rapid fisticuffs into the oversized crustacean's side, to no effect.

Flora leapt at it from the other side and brought down her machete hard, the enchanted blade just barely cutting through the lobster's thick exoskeleton. Reacting to the injury, it lashed out with its free claw, trying to crush Flora with a powerful swing.

Bloom stepped forth to strike the thing with fire, but was stopped by Roxy. "Let me try," she said, eyeing the creature. "I might be able to..." she closed her eyes and focused. Her mouth formed into a scowl as a familiar tangle of control spells revealed themselves. Slowly, she managed to overpower the passive commands. The mutated crustacean paused, then slowly backed off back into the water, allowing Gantlos to get back on his feet.

"Thanks," he said to Roxy, tipping his hat.

"You are coming into your powers," Ogron noted. "Well done."  
Roxy paused. "Why are they doing this?" she asked. "Turning all these animals into horrid weapons?"  
"I think the answer is because it's easy and it works," Anagan noted. "Sad as that may sound, that's probably all there is to it. All that junk about defending nature is just what they tell themselves so they can sleep better in the night."  
"That would fit them, yes," Ogron noted, as he turned toward the nearby tunnel. "Let us continue."

As they continued down the tunnel, Musa looked to Ogron and asked: "So, you say things got worse?"  
"That they did," Ogron responded. "When we began gaining the support of countries, the White Circle's perception of the events changed. Now it wasn't just one upstart group. It was a large-scale rebellion against their so-called enlightened rule. That's when they began targeting civilians as reprisals, wiping out entire villages with storms, plagues and whatnot. I told you before, the people often knew something was up, but not always what. White Circle agents began to capitalize on that lack of knowledge, blaming heretics, witches, demonologists and wizards, hoping to spread a paranoia that would cause the people to turn on us." The redhead was quiet for a moment. "It worked. But a lot of innocents also died, targeted for being different. We did what we could of course, but..." He sighed. "There may come a time when the White Circle will claim that we're not better than them. Know that they are not entirely wrong. Some of the people I had elected as leaders began using similar tactics, hoping to use mobs and inquisitions against the White Circle. Others used magic recklessly, gladly torching a village to get one enemy. Others began puppeteering leaders to set nations at war with those nations still under the White Circle's control. So many people died because I chose to trust the wrong person or put them in a position they couldn't handle. And that was when people didn't die directly under my command due to a misunderstanding or a wrong presumption." He eyed Gantlos out of the corner of his eyes, as if silently asking permission.

"It's okay," the blond drawled. "I was living up north at the time with my family. My wife had always been a bit of a loner, but good with herbs. Used to be valued for it. I was out one day hunting. Came home to a ruined house. A group from my village had been by, dragged her and my daughter of as a witch and a devil spawn. They were already dead when I reached town." He adjusted his hat. "Never found out who had riled those people up. Perhaps no one did. As fear spread, sometimes people just decided to kill on their own without being pushed. But I did start hearing things."  
"I found out about him after he managed to decapitate on of the Black Circle cell leaders with a woodcutting axe," Ogron continued. "He had been siccing mobs on suspected White Circle sympathisers and Gantlos heard of it. I decided to induct him into the Black Circle rather than execute him like many suggested. It's a decision I've never regretted." He paused for a moment. "In the end, we were victorious, at a cost. The White Circle pulled back, retreating into their sanctuary. Rather than pursue and risk great losses, we locked the door from the other side and set up base on the island. It was a victory, I suppose, but it didn't always feel like one."  
Bloom chewed her lip for a bit. "What do you do?" she asked. "When so much goes wrong because of you? When you have, even indirectly, caused people to suffer and die?"  
"You move on," Ogron replied. "Nothing else you can do. Learn from your mistakes and accept your responsibility. And then, move on."

The Dominian princess looked quite thoughtful at that comment.

"Hold up," Flora said. "I see something ahead."  
Stella pointed her finger at the blocking object. "Huh. A door. Go figure."

"More like a gate actually," Aisha noted, eyeing the great stone structure. "What are we going to do about that?"

"Gantlos," Ogron said, and the Stetson-wearing man stepped forth, giving the gate a couple of raps with his finger.

"Could probably do it," he mumbled. "It's thick, but I could probably do it."

Ogron paused, then suddenly lashed his hand out to the side, absorbing a blast of lightning meant for Gantlos. The group turned around to face several crimson-clad fairies advancing upon their position, many already charging spells to lob at the group.

"Take cover," Flora ordered, as the group split up to the sides of the tunnel opening.

"But of course," Musa sighed. "More guards."

Bloom peaked out, only to pull back as a sharpened gemstone flew by. "Great. Don't suppose we could just talk about this."  
"You're welcome to try, but in our experience, it rarely takes with these types," Anagan noted.

Techna peaked out and fired a couple of shots with her pistol, before pulling back in. "Seems to be about half a dozen of them."

"We have the advantage. We have cover, they don't," Ogron noted. "Keep firing at them. We may be able to force them to fall back."

"Right. I can do that," Bloom mumbled, charging up a blast of fire and blindly launching it down the corridor.

Ogron paused, before stepping forth to assist the others, when suddenly a White Circle fairy manifested out of the rocks behind him. She jumped on his back, wrapped one arm around his throat and prepared to shank the surprised redhead with the knife in her other hand.

Musa's knee smashed into the White Circle assassin's kidney, causing her to scream out loud in pain.

Feeling his assailant weakened for a moment, Ogron flung his body to the side, smashing the distracted fairy into a wall. And then flung the other way, where Musa launched a vicious kick into the side of the disoriented fairy, causing her to fall off.

Quickly, Ogron turned around and planted one of his hands on her, removing her magic. "Earth," he noted and reached out with it. The tunnel opening began shrinking and soon vanished, cutting them off from the attackers.

"I suppose that does solve that," Techna commented, reloading her pistol.

"We have no idea for how long. Gantlos, get that gate opened," Ogron ordered. "And Musa, thank you for the assistance."  
"It's what I do," Musa noted with a smirk.

Roxy was about to say something, when suddenly everything went black. She blinked and looked around, finding herself floating in darkness. "What the..."  
"Roxy. Why are you helping our enemies?" a voice rang through the dark.

The Earth fairy paused. "Morgana? That's you, isn't it?"  
"Yes, Roxy," the fairy queen answered as her ethereal form manifested in front of the pink-haired girl. "Why are you standing in our way, Roxy?"  
"I dunno. Maybe the mass killing," Roxy suggested. "That seems all kinds of iffy."  
"I admit, my generals can be... Overzealous," the ancient fairy continued. "But they truly want what is best. It may seem brutal, but if these acts convince the rest of humanity to lay down their arms, even more bloodshed will be averted. In the end, is that not for the best?"  
"No. No it isn't," Roxy shot back. "Because even if people surrender, it will just mean you will take control. Turn people into puppets. I've heard about what you guys did."

"Roxy, Ogron never understood the truth. That peace is preferable to freedom," Morgana argued. "We created a safer world."  
"Tell that to the people who still keeled over from the motaba virus," Roxy commented.

Morgana looked rather nonplussed.

The Earth fairy groaned and continued with: "People still died from disease and disasters. Shouldn't you as ruler have done something about that? You know, for the peace?"

"In our absence, humanity has found many ways to combat these issues. Do they now know peace?" Morgana asked. "It is an unfortunate truth, but fear is a necessary component of peace. The more safe people are, the more immune they feel to the consequences of their actions."  
"As we can clearly see from how you guys have been acting," Roxy sharply stated. " _You guys_ are the ones who think you should be above consequences."  
Morgana sighed. "I see you do not yet understand. Roxy, being a fairy means being in contact with fundamental aspects of the world. It gives one access to a perspective and a level of wisdom that normal people can't reach. That makes us destined to rule. I hope you will realise this before it is too late." With those words, the darkness faded.

"I sincerely doubt a wedgie will wake her up," Anagan replied to Techna.

"Maybe a splash of water," Aisha suggested.

"Okay, hey, cool it," Roxy quickly said. "I'm awake again. I'm awake."

"Phew. Got concerned there for a second," Stella sighed relieved.

"What happened, Roxy?" Ogron inquired.

"Morgana. Fired off some more speeches and went all 'join the dark side' on me," Roxy replied. She looked to the side. "I see Gantlos fixed the door."  
"Indeed," the man drawled, eyeing the giant hole in the gate. "Let us continue."  
"Sounds like a plan," Aisha agreed.

"We're almost there," Ogron said confidently as they headed deeper into the heart of the mountain. "She'll be awaiting us."  
"Anyway, like, what happened after the war was over?" Stella asked.

"We faded into the dark, essentially," the redhead began. "Let the people be. We helped a bit with the recovery, but after that I ordered a strict limit on how the Black Circle could interact with people. I did contact some of the leaders we had assisted to gain permission to operate in their country if need be. And occasionally we were needed. But as time went by, magic was slowly forgotten. Its essence grew stale and the number of magicians began dwindling. Even we started to feel it. And as science grew in importance, the old secrets of magic faded into legend and myth, obscure knowledge for only those most dedicated."  
"But why?" Musa asked. "Why allow the magical traditions of Earth to fall apart? Unless you really did want to remove magic completely." She eyed him suspiciously.

"Nothing could be farther from the truth. I have always said that magic is dangerous, but it is also a remarkable tool," Ogron insisted. "No, it was due to the disasters during the war that I choose this course of action. I had seen what some of those in my employ had been willing to do. If we started advising people, guiding them, then who's not to say we would end up just like the White Circle? The oppressed have a grim history of becoming the oppressors once freed from their shackles. We were already a guerilla unit, so becoming invisible was very easy." He sighed. "I'm starting to realise it was a terrible mistake. The nations of Earth are ill-prepared for a conflict such as this. Hopefully, the advanced technology of today will give them the edge they need. Furtheremore, over the years, we slowly disarmed our resources. Agents settled down, gave up their powers and slowly faded away. Some families passed the task on to younger generations, as is what happened with Anagan here, but our numbers dwindled. In the end, only a handful of agents were left and of those, only I and Dumon were permanently on duty. Anagan and Gantlos had semi-retired, but agreed to assist should a situation call for it. Most remaining agents had retired, only to be recalled if the situation grew dire. Thus, even we who should have been the most prepared are scrambling to set up a counter offensive." He shook his head.

"But that is our fault," Bloom said. "We were the ones who assumed that the stories were true. We freed the White Circle."  
"Would you have held on to your presumptions had we not cloaked ourselves in shadows? Had we been visible among the population, had you known of our existence from childhood, would we still appear to you villainous and vile?" Ogron inquired. "And for our part, we presumed that a group of such important people had to be a carefully crafted team of commandos, sent here on an important mission. Imagine my suprise when your parents put that particular theory to rest."  
"I think it's safe to say we've all screwd up," Techna interjected.

"Indeed. But while we all have made our mistakes, it is the White Circle alone who has chosen the path of war. That is not our cross to bear," Gantlos stated.

"True enough, my friend," Ogron agreed. "Well, this is it."

Before them, the cave opened up in a grand hall, crystals decorating the walls and spreading a multi-hued light. And on a throne opposite of them sad the crimson-clad woman the group had met in the sanctuary.

"Sibylla, I presume," Roxy stated as they entered.

"So you have returned. Once saviour, now enemy of the White Circle," Sibylla started, her voice as cold and hard as iron. "Have you finally found your place? Or does your allegiance still waver like a flag in the wind. It is not too late to seek penance for your crimes. Morgana is willing to forgive a lot. You did not choose to grow up in this savage, barbaric world. But if you seek to perpetuate it, your punishment shall be grave."  
"Why do all of you old magi speak like you're on the set of Shakespeare?" Bloom pondered.

"You know, I have kind of wondered myself," Anagan mentioned while rubbing his chin, causing Ogron to send him a slightly annoyed glare.

"And to answer your question, no, I've not suddenly come down with a case of wanting to help a bunch of outdated despots stomp all over my country," Roxy stated angrily. "Or any other country for that matter."

"Then you have accepted the path of the criminal," Sibylla said, as she rose from her chair. "And you have chosen to accept the justice that awaits those that follow that path."  
"Stop saying that," Roxy growled. "None of you have the slightest idea of what justice is. What exactly is so just about attacking a bunch of people who don't even know the slightest about any of this?"  
"Ignorance of one's crimes is pitiable, but it's no excuse," the crimson-clad fairy replied.

"Like talking to a fucking wall," Techna groaned. "I say we skip the pleasantries and get to the part where we smash her face in."

Needing no other cue, Anagan shot forward in a blur, striking the fairy general square in the chest. His hand and forearm seemed to splash against her like water and when he pulled back, most of him limb hung from his elbow in flabby coils of randomly separated bone and tissue. He dashed back as Sibylla lashed out at him, quickly increasing the distance between them. "Well," he started. "Five seconds in and I've lost an arm. A bad start if I say so myself."

"I can assure you, what follows will not be much better for you," Sibylla stated as she stepped forward.

Both Bloom and Stella unleashed powerful beams of their respective elements. The crimson-clad fairy responded by raising a magical shield.

Flora hurled several of her seeds out, quickly sprouting them into thick, flower-covered vines that tried to ensnare the fairy general. Sibylla responded with a smooth movement of her hand, slicing the plants apart.

Having freed herself, Sibylla charged forward, magical shield up to ward off attacks. The group scattered, trying to stay at some distance from the flesh-sculpting magi.

Gantlos smashed his hands together, blasting a powerful shockwave into their opponent. Sibylla blocked this attack too, but still slid across the stone floor from the sheer force of the attack.

Techna rushed forward in an attempt to circle around the general, firing her gun with wild abandon. Musa ran the other way, firing blasts of sound.

Sibylla responded by summoning a second magic shield, simultaneously blocking both assaults.

Seeing her temporarily distracted, Ogron rushed up behind her.

However, the crimson-clad general was more aware than he had anticipated. She suddenly lashed out with her leg, striking his. Immediately, the Black Circle leader's leg became as if made of jelly and he fell to the hard ground.

Sibylla loomed over him and prepared to strike him down.

Then she suddenly halted. Her face started to twist into a grimace of pain as she stumbled back, clutching her stomach. Her eyes seemed ready to pop out of their sockets, as she desperately gritted her teeth to avoid crying out in pain. Her entire body was shaking, muscles randomly cramping up.

Ogron tried to seize the moment and lunged for her, but she was gone in a flash and instead the redhead awkwardly landed on the floor.

"She retreated," Gantlos said, as he looked around. "Probably back to the sanctuary."  
"Probably. But what the Hell happened to her?" Anagan inquired, as he inspected his floppy and shredded arm.

"That would be me," Flora said. "I figured if she could reshape flesh, then plant matter was probably within her sphere of influence. So the specific plants I used merely tried to grapple her to distract from its true purpose. It is actually a rather notorious plant from my home-world that can release seed pods. When inhaled, they get sucked into the bloodstream via your lungs, where they quickly bloom into a small but still very toxic plant. Out in the wild, they reproduce by killing creatures and using their corpses as fertilizer. Even with modern magic and technology, they are a pain to get out of the bloodstream due to their microscopic size and penchant for lodging themselves inside organs. Magi with plant powers like me are highly priced because we can perfectly sense where they are in the body."  
"Why anyone would choose to settle on Limphea is beyond me," Musa remarked.

"So, what, did we win?" Bloom asked.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't be incorrect to call it a small victory. I would have preferred to have taken her into custody instead of this, but that will have to wait until another time," Ogron said, as Gantlos helped him stand. "Let us go pick up the fairy we knocked out and then we will go home. If nothing else, this should weaken the White Circle's reign over Italy."

There was a flash of bright light and the group found themselves back in the junkyard office building.

"Hey, you're back," Sky said, as he noticed them and got out of his chair. "Are you... Wow, what happened to you two?"

"Oh, this?" Anagan asked, raising his floppy limb. "Minor accident. It'll heal."

"We're fine," Bloom said. "Where are the others?"  
"Outside, guarding the perimeter. I offered to stay here, see when you arrived," the blond prince replied. "I'll go get them. You just relax." Then he ran off.

Gantlos handed the unconscious White Circle fairy over to an aide, as Ogron said: "Anagan and I will go get some help. I thank you for your cooperation and hope that we can count on your support in the future."

The girls looked at each other.

"I think... We could manage that," Musa stated.

"Most excellent. Now, Murray should be able to bring you back. I don't know if she's here, we had a couple of errands we needed her to run, but I imagine you can find something to spend time on until she comes back."  
"Will do," Techna said, as they left the room.

Outside in the main room, Mitzy and Macy sat by a table playing cards with a member of the Black Circle.

The girls observed the game for a bit, before the boys plus Mirta entered entered the room.

After exchanging the customary hugs and kisses, Brandon asked: "So how did it go?"  
"Could have gone worse," Musa said. "We got a lot of info on the Black Circle and we managed to send Sibylla packing. Didn't capture her though."

"There's always next time," Techna added.

It was at that moment a rather winded looking Murray entered with two bulging shopping bags. "There," she said exhausted, as she placed them on a table. "That's the last of it."  
"Great. Are you done running all over the place?" Mitzy asked, as she looked up from her cards. "Because the last four times I tried to ask you anything, you were of so fast I thought you would leave a cartoony you shaped cloud behind."  
"Sorry, Mitzy, I had to handle the supply run today. Turns out we're kinda low on cars what with almost everyone being off to help with the relief effort," Murray replied, as she sat down. "But I'm done now. What do you want to know?"  
"Well, for starters, how do you know these guys?" the black-haired girl started, sounding somewhat frustrated.

"My mother was a member. Handed me her ring when she retired. I went into retirement shortly before having you, telling them to only call if things got really bad. Though they still visited whenever they were in the country," Murray explained.

"And you were going to tell us this when?" Mitzy asked.

"I figured I'd wait until you were twentyone, so you could make an informed choice whether you wanted to be a part of this or not," Murray replied. "Unfortunately, the White Circle threw a monkey wrench in that.

"If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been part of the Black Circle?" Bloom inquired.

"Let me put it like this," Murray started. "The reason I hate people asking about my age is that I'll be turning ninety next year."

Mitzy blinked. "Wait, you're eighty-nine? Mom, you don't look a day over forty."  
"I know," Murray proudly replied, adjusting her hair. "Turns out, nothing keeps the wrinkles at bay quite like magic. Fortunately, I just started ageing normally when I gave up the job."

"Why did you not want to be magical?" Macy asked confused.

"Because I wanted to focus on raising my kids," Murray replied. "I couldn't do that if I had to go globe-trotting every other week. But as I said, I told them to only call me back in if things got really dangerous." She looked out the window. "And I'd say this counts. We'll have to stay here for quite a while, but you'll be safe, I promise."

"Hey, just because I'm tots curious. What knack did they give you?" Stella asked. "They did, like, give you one, right?"  
"They did. My ring allows me to manifest barriers and shields," Murray said. "Anyway, I suppose the lot of you want to get home soon."  
"Not us. We've already promised to help beef up security until everything can be put in order," Brandon said. "But I think the girls here deserve to get home and get some rest."  
"Agreed," Bloom said and yawned. "We better start preparing for whatever comes up next. Because the White Circle will do something after this. I'm sure of it."


	22. Ice Age

Chapter 22: Ice Age

Slowly, the northern hemisphere became dominated by winter, as the planet continued its journey around the sun. Far up north, silence reigned in the polar region, except the occasional howl of the frigid wind.

And then a creaking sound sundered the silence, echoing across the white wastes. The ice began splintering, as a deep rumbling began rising in intensity. Then it fractured, crevasses opening into its frozen depths in an instant. And then it exploded up into the air, showering the snowy desert with enormous chunks of pure ice. From the depths of this frozen realm, a great structure rose, a magnificent tower formed from the very heart of the polar region. It ripped itself loose from its foundation, defying gravity and soaring into the air. It hung there for a couple of seconds, as the aftershocks of its birth faded into nothing. And then it began moving south, hovering far above the icy land.

Inside the core of this frozen fortress, the white-clad fairy general paced, awaiting the inevitable call. It didn't take long. In the blink of an eye, an ethereal version of Morgana manifested in the room. "Aurora," she began. "I see that you have successfully resurrected your fortress."

"Indeed. We are already moving south to join the war effort," the fairy general named Aurora responded. "Any news?"  
"Yes. I'm afraid that in your absence, the others have proved... Less than capable of handling the current situation," the fairy queen explained. "Diana has fallen into their hands and we suspect that means that she has had her powers removed. Sibylla was attacked inside her domain, but managed to get away. This has gone on long enough. The Black Circle and these outsiders they have allied with must be brought to heel."

"I see," the blonde general responded. She rubbed her chin, deep in concentration. "I believe I have an idea. I will need Nebula's assistance. And, of course, I will recommend that you inform the others that they need to prepare themselves."  
"You have a plan then?" Morgana inquired, eyebrow raised.

"That I do. I will give them an ultimatum. Either they surrender or they will come for me. Either way, I will be able to deal with them."  
"Then I shall call on Nebula so that you may enlighten him on his role in this," Morgana said and faded.

Aurora paused, before touching a nearby wall. As she spoke, her voice reverberated through the skyborne complex, allowing her soldiers to hear her. "All units, prepare to initiate the ever frost ritual. I will lead the ceremony myself once I have done the last preparations and designated a target." She let the spell drop and turned to the middle of the command room, where a map of the planet formed in the ice at her command. She considered it carefully, noting the speed of her base and the general timeframe she had to work with.

It was while she was focusing on this that the ethereal shape of Nebula formed. "You called?" he began.

"Yes. I'll need your assistance for phase one of this," Aurora mumbled, as she tapped the map. "You'll need to bring a message to our adversaries. An ultimatum, if you will." She let her gloved fingers glide across the map. "England and France were quite powerful before our fall. Do you think that remains true?"

"Seems like it. Their forces are putting up a fight. These newfangled toys they have come up with actually make them dangerous," Nebula admitted. "Not that I could get either Diana or Sibylla to admit it."  
"It would be a costly mistake to underestimate their prowess. As those two have already proved." Aurora pointed her finger at the English Channels. "That should suffice. I want you to go to the colonies in the new world and inform the girls that they are to either surrender or I shall envelope the entirety of Europe in a glacier. Once you have done so, contact me again. I will possibly need further assistance from you."

"Understood." The ethereal shape faded.

Aurora dismissed the map, returning it to a blank surface of ice. Then she called forth the heart of the castle, a crystal carved from pure glacial ice, charged with magical energy. Using it as a focus, she and her subordinates began channelling their power into the great ritual, as the building silently glided south far above the ocean, undetected by the people below.

Hours later, they arrived at their destination. There was but a moment's pause. Then a brilliant blue beam sprang forth from the bottom of the icy tower like a bolt of frozen lightning. It smashed into the waters below, a wave of cold air exploding in every directions, as the waters began to rapidly freeze over.

…

Back on the west coast of the U.S. of A, a sense of calm had settled over the city. Efforts to rebuild Gardenia and get housing for its citizens was underway, but slowed due to the number of cities that had been hit. The region was looking at years of effort to fully recover.

Bloom considered these things as she watched a bulldozer scrape up rubble from a window on the Dance Hall's upper floor. Gardenia had always seemed a safe haven, a place she could always return to. Something that seemed stable compared to Alfea. But first, she had had to exile herself due to what had revealed itself to be a misunderstanding. And now, Diana had torn it apart. She might have been imprisoned and would face a trial at some point, but she had forever scarred the city. Even when rebuilt, it would never be the same.

"You look like somebody who is thinking too much," Sky noted, as he walked over to her. "Something you wanted to talk about?"  
The redhead exhaled tiredly. "Not really. Guess I was just getting nostalgic. I just always imagined that my Gardenia would always be here. But now..." She shook her head. "Everything has changed."  
"Well, I'm not really the philosophical type," the crown prince admitted, scratching his neck. "But the way I see it, everything changes. I mean, just look at everything that's been happening lately."  
Bloom was silent for a moment. "Guess you're right," she sighed. "It's not like the others haven't seen things like this. Valtor took control of both yours and Stella's kingdoms. Aisha's home nearly got blown to kingdom come. I can't even count how many times Alfea has been under attack. It's a mess."

"Well, true, but sometimes change can also be for the better. Troglodytes got introduced to modern society. Domino was thawed. You know, cool stuff too," Sky tried.

Bloom fell silent for a moment again. "I suppose that's true, but sometimes..."  
"BLOOM! SKY! COME DOWN HERE, NOW!" sounded Musa's enchanted voice.

The princess and the prince exchanged glances for a moment, before charging down a nearby staircase. They arrived to a quite unexpected scene.  
Standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by fairies and soldiers ready to blow him apart, with the huddled people of the hall making sure to get some distance, was Nebula.

"Ah, you're all here. Good," he said, as he eyed Bloom and Sky. "That saves me the time of tracking you down."  
"So, you here to throw down?" Techna asked, pipe and pistol ready. "Because I can do that."  
"If you thought we were unprepared for being targeted, you are sorely mistaken," Flora sharply added.

It wasn't just the fairies and soldiers who were ready. Mike had grabbed his fire axe, Vanessa was brandishing a barstool rather threateningly, Jason had drawn a rifle from under the counter and Jack was ready to work the fairy general over with a monkey wrench.

"Relax, for this instance I am but a humble messenger," Nebula commented, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I come on behalf of my college, Aurora, the Fairy of the North. She wants me to relay her ultimatum. Surrender yourselves and all information you have on the Black Circle or else, there will be consequences."  
Roxy's eyes narrowed. "What consequences?"  
"It has already begun. I'm surprised you haven't noticed," Nebula replied innocently.

"Jason. The radio," Vanessa ordered.

"Gotcha," the Suit's leader replied, nimbly turning the machine on without ever taking his eyes of Nebula.

"And update on the situation in Europe," came the voice of the host. "The unnatural cold has enveloped most of France and southern England. Spain, Germany, the Netherlands, Denmark and Norway are also being affected, with extreme and sudden temperature drops. The military and national guards are being mobilized to assist the civilians affected by this development. Reports of strange groups who claim to have gathered under the banner of a group called the Black Circle have begun showing up in the affected areas, assisting the locals. Further information is currently not available."  
"You what?" Musa asked, a faint scratching sound of static starting to build up around her.

"Me? Nothing," Nebula responded. "Aurora on the other hand is about to exterminate the population of Western Europe. I'd say you have at least a couple of days to figure out your response, but in the meantime people will be dying, which I gather you're rather opposed to. So I'd kindly suggest you get to figuring this dilemma out now." He waved at them. "Have fun." And then with a flash he was gone.

The group stood stunned for a moment.

"We need to contact the Black Circle," Brandon ordered. "Now."

….

Contacting the Black Circle was as easy as calling Mitzy's phone. Then all they had to do was wait five minutes for Anagan to show up in a blur. He had quickly explained that in response to Sibylla tracking them down, the Black Circle had relocated from their previous location and that he was to facilitate their instantaneous transportation to this new base.

Thus, with a flash of bright light, the group found themselves in what looked like the inside of a hangar.

"Smooth ride yet again," Musa remarked. "Why can't your rides be that comfortable, Stella?"  
"Hey, I'm trying my best, okay," the blonde huffed.

"Come on, Cacophony, those rides are the best," Techna insisted.

"Perhaps some excitement can be found in them, but for these situations, I vastly prefer to arrive with a clear head," Flora said.

"Hear, hear," Timmy agreed.

"Ah, you have arrived," Ogron noted as he approached. "Excellent. Anagan, I will need you to return to Gardenia and pick up their family members."  
"You got it, boss," Anagan responded, before zipping off.

"Our families?" Roxy asked, sounding worried.

"I will not lie, there is a significant risk that the White Circle might try to coerce you into surrendering by targeting your family members. I'd rather nip that particular problem in the proverbial bud before it becomes an issue," Ogron explained. "Now then, if you would please follow me."  
The group exited the hangar. The structure was one of several, which in turn was surrounded by row after row of tanks.

"What is this place?" Brandon asked.

"Military surplus storage. We've commandeered it for now," Ogron explained. "It's in an easily defensible location, far enough away from civilization and plus, the military equipment stored here has been outdated for decades ever since it got mothballed. I doubt they will be all that bothered."  
"And the people guarding the place?" Riven asked.

"Skeleton crew essentially. Two of them are members of the Black Circle now. The rest have agreed to cooperate. Against procedure I understand, but these are times of unusual circumstances," Ogron elaborated. "We have also had time to set up much more elaborate shielding, so it should be much harder for the White Circle to find us. We plan on moving family members and friends to this and similar bases to limit the White Circle's ability to take hostages."

"Okay, that's great and all. What about what's happening in Europe?" Roxy asked. "Nebula said it was under attack."  
"Yes. The work of Aurora, grand strategist of the White Circle," Ogron elaborated. "She has initiated a powerful ritual to begin deep freezing the continent."  
"And she wants us to surrender," Stella continued.

"Yes. I am not at all surprised," the redhead admitted. "We'll have to act fast. Fortunately, weather satellites have been able to track the origin of the cold weather formation, which also serves as the centre of the ritual. I doubt Aurora was prepared for us being able to locate her that quickly. Still, we'll have to act fast."  
"So same thing as Diana then?" Nabu asked. "We bravely charge in and strike her down?"  
"It might be a bit more complicated than that," the Black Circle leader admitted. "You see, reports from England and France indicate that Aurora has resurrected her frozen tower, a massive building with the capacity to fly. Suffice to say, it will be harder to assail, even without accounting for her minions."  
"Sounds like my wingpacks could get useful here," Techna mentioned. "They are capable of being used in all kinds of weather."  
"I see. Yes, that does sound like it would come in handy." Ogron paused. "Unfortunately, I am still limited in how much support I can lend you. Most of the Black Circle members who have received enough training to safely control their powers are currently doing all they can to mitigate the damage this sudden winter storm has wrought." He stroked his goatee contemplatively. "Fortunately, it being winter limits the damage somewhat, but only relatively. This incident will have an unfathomable cost to it, especially if we delay too long."

"Then we must do something now," Roxy insisted. "If there is..." Everything became dark for a second. The Earth fairy blinked. "Wait, what. I..." Her words devolved into a shriek as a sudden flare of pain jabbed her mind.

"Roxy, what's wrong?" Brandon asked, as the pink-haired fairy fell on her knees.

"My head," she groaned. "It feels like..." Another white-hot bolt of pain seared through her mind.

"Something is trying to force its way into her mind. Our protective spells are interfering," Ogron said, as he hurried over. He placed a hand on Roxy's head and focused, sensing the tendrils of energy trying to dig in. He gritted his teeth and focused on them, sucking their energy into himself. Seconds later, the spell stopped and the energy faded. "There," he breathed as he let go of the pink-haired girl. "I suspect that was Morgana trying to contact you. The pain was due to her attempting to brute force her way in. Our protective spells must have surprised her. She will probably try sometime again soon."  
"I hope not. Had enough of that crazy woman for a lifetime," Roxy groaned, rubbing her temples. "Can I get a glass of water, please?"

...

Minutes later, the group found themselves situated in a dining hall, eating while waiting for Ogron to finalise the plan for taking on Aurora. Roxy gently moved a piece of potato mash back and forth, deep in thought.

"You should eat," Brandon advised her. "You'll need the energy."  
"I know," the pink-haired girl replied. "I just... It's the waiting. It's uncomfortable."  
"Reminds me back when the Usurpers tried to take over things," Stella commented. "Locked up in the school, waiting for things to happen."  
"That was uncomfortable, yes," Musa agreed.

"But you're gonna regret it if you don't eat, trust me," Riven added. "Or at least ask Gantlos to pack some for the journey if you really can't get it down now, because you will get hungry."

"No, no, I'll eat," Roxy replied, before eating a piece of meatball.

Gantlos made his way over with two more dishes of potato mash and meatballs, handing them over to Aisha and Riven. "Here you go. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

"Thanks," Riven said and took a bite. "Mm, that's some good stuff you've made here. Good job."  
"Thanks," Gantlos replied, tipping his hat before returning to the kitchen.

The group continued to eat in silence for a while. But their quiet enjoyment of their dinner was interrupted by a beeping sound from Techna's pocket.

"Somebody is calling you?" Timmy asked surprised.

"No, not exactly," the scarred girl replied, fishing a mobile phone-esque device out of her pocket. "I just set this up to passively... Dragon's scaly ass, I actually expected it to be a bug. Hang on, give me a second." She started fiddling with the device, as the others looked on nervously. "Hello. Hello, can you hear me?"

"We're reading you, loud and... Almost clear," came a voice from the device. "This is the Roccalucian scouting ship A-38. Who am I talking with?"  
Techna paused for a bit, before sighing and replying with: "You're speaking with Pollyana 'Techna' Clearwater. I guess you've heard of me."

"Techna. Yes, you and your friends fell off the radar," the voice replied. "What's the situation?"  
"We're all okay," Brandon said, as he borrowed the device. "And we're all in good health. However, the situation is critical. We've freed the White Circle from imprisonment, but that turned out to be a mistake. They have initiated a massive campaign against the population of Earth. Civilian and military casualties are mounting. We need all the help we can get and as soon as possible."  
"Alright. We'll bring this information back," the voice assured them. "The realms have agreed to initiate military intervention. This information will help us to know what to expect. Stay safe. We'll try to contact you later." Then the device went quiet.

"I thought the White Circle had sealed us off," Aisha stated.

"From contacting other worlds," Techna clarified. "My device scanned for signals in case they made their way across."  
"But if they are only sending scout ships across, then they are probably not ready to send in larger forces anytime soon," Riven commented. "Not surprising. The sheer amount of magical energy necessary to bring an army across is hard to gather unless actual gateways have been built."  
"So reinforcements are essentially stuck in transit. Great," Musa commented. "I suppose then we'll have to deal with things until they can get over here."  
"Sure looks like it," Riven affirmed.

It was at that moment that the sound of barking filled the air. Roxy looked around in confusion, before a smile manifested on her face and she jumped out of her chair with an enthusiastic: "Artu."

The bloodhound happily ran up to its owner, barking and jumping up to lick her face.

Moments after, Klaus ran into the room, looking slightly winded. "I knew..." he hoarsely began, as he stumbled over. "I knew he'd be able to find you."  
"Dad. I'm so happy to see you," the pink-haired girl said and ran over, giving the man a hug.

"I'm happy to see you too," he responded. "Listen now, we're gonna be safe here according to those guys, so we should stay put until this whole thing blows over."  
Roxy seemed to freeze for a moment, before sighing and pushing herself away from her father. "I'm sorry, Dad," she said sadly. "I can't do that."  
Klaus blinked. "What?"  
"I can't just stay here," Roxy continued. "I have powers. I can help. In fact, I've helped several times already. I can't just stay here while everything falls apart."  
"I, ehm... But Roxy," Klaus tried. "Listen, things out there are really dangerous. You've already risked yourself so many times now. Isn't it about time you stop and let the professionals handle this?"  
The pink-haired girl chewed on her lip.

"It's your choice," Brandon remarked. "If you wish to stay, we'll respect it."  
"Indeed. You do not owe us your assistance," Flora affirmed.

Roxy paused. "Thanks. But I can't just stand around doing nothing. Not until I've done everything I can."  
"Roxy, this really isn't our war," Klaus tried.

His daughter replied with: "Isn't it? The White Circle is willing to attack everyone, regardless of whether they are allied with the Black Circle right now. They are destroying Europe as we speak, all to get to us. We can't not be involved, Dad. The White Circle would go for us if they thought it would gain them anything. Nobody's safe."  
"Well, maybe, eh, that's painting a bit of a grim picture," Klaus tried.

"Grim, yes. Also, real," Riven added. "Look, maybe it didn't look so bad from the Dance Hall, but trust me, shit is going down."  
"And the White Circle is as ruthless as Roxy is saying," Bloom agreed.

"Yeah. Doubt there's anything they wouldn't pull to win," Musa commented.

"And that's why I have to fight," Roxy insisted. "I have to help people."  
Klaus looked exceedingly conflicted. "I suppose then that... I can't stop you," he sighed. "I'd have preferred if you'd just have stayed here but... I just... I don't understand why..."  
"Because the White Circle are ready to burn down everything I care about just to win," Roxy replied. "Doesn't that bother you?"  
Klaus looked a bit dumbstruck for a moment.

"I know it's hard to think of it like that," Nabu added. "But I doubt the White Circle will just let things be. Diana herself seemed ready to tear down every city she deemed unnecessary. It's gonna be real bad if they take charge."  
"Yes... I... Well..." Klaus tried.

At that moment, Ogron stepped in. "Transport to England is ready. We move in five minutes, so finish up your dinners."  
"Will do. Sorry, Dad," Roxy said, as she hurried over to finish her food. "You take care of Artu while I'm away."  
"Okay. I... Guess I'll do that," the shocked bar owner replied.

...

There was a bright flash of light and then the girls, boys and Ogron manifested on a private airfield by London.

"Solaris, it's cold here," Stella immediately said, wrapping her arms around her torso. "I-I thought these clothes were supposed to be warm."  
"They are," Timmy said, checking his thermometer. "But even isolating cloth will have trouble keeping up with minus thirty degrees Celsius."

"Indeed," Ogron agreed, sounding like he was struggling to not start clattering his teeth. "We have secured an airplane for your group." He pointed at a nearby, rather plain looking medium-sized aircraft. "Unfortunately, neither I nor my comrades will be able to assist you in person. This sudden attack has drained us of what resources we have managed gather." He handed a piece of paper over to Brandon. "These are the coordinates we have tracked Aurora to. We have little intelligence beyond this to offer, so you will have to improvise."  
"We... We understand," Brandon replied, struggling to breathe the icy air. "Thanks for the support."  
"Best of luck to you all," the Black Circle leader told them. "Now, you'll have to excuse me. I'll have to meet up with our allies here in London to coordinate our efforts." With that, the redhead hurried off.

"Let's get inside before we turn into snowmen," Roxy gasped. "I really don't want to catch frostbite."

"Sounds like an idea to me," Aisha agreed.

They hustled into the airplane, eager to be away from the biting wind.

"Alright, so..." Bloom began, as they settled down. "Can anyone actually pilot this thing?"  
"Of course," Techna said with a wide smile. "I can pilot just about anything."  
"And that leads us to the next issue," Brandon said. "We have two wingpacks and as far as we have planned, that'll allow us to drop some people in while the rest land. But obviously, if Techna is piloting she can't also use a wingpack."  
"I'll do it," Timmy offered. "I've helped her do some of the design, programming and testing. So I know how they work."  
"And I retain my knowledge of how to use these devices," Flora added. "So I shall assist."

"Good. Glad that's settled. Techna, let's get moving," the brunette squad leader ordered.

"Roger that," the scarred girl eagerly replied and jumped into the pilot's seat, letting her magic flow into the vehicle. Seconds later, the engines roared to life and soon after, they were airborne. As they ascended, many of the passengers looked out at the windows at the landscape below. Snow covered most of the city and the sea surrounding London had frozen over completely.

"It's like watching pictures of the polar regions," Roxy mused. "Except instead of being beautiful, it's scary."

"Hey, Timmy. Mind giving me a hand figuring out where we're going?" Techna asked, steering with one hand and checking the coordinates with another. "Not really sure how this all fits together and I'd rather not be going the wrong way."  
"Coming," the bespectacled sniper said, as he moved into the chair besides her.

"So now we play the waiting game, I suppose," Riven said and leaned back in his seat.

"Don't get too complacent. I don't think we have to go that far," Brandon said.

Flakes of snow pelted the windows as they kept flying across the frozen wasteland.

Techna, who was busy enjoying getting to know the aeroplane better, suddenly noticed something. She focused, trying to figure out what it was. "Hey. I think we're getting something over the radio," she noted and focused. "It's faint, but I think I can..."  
"This is the cargo ship Atlas," came a male voice from the radio. "Can anyone read me. We're stuck in the ice and there are... There are things prowling around. We need help, immediately."  
"We're reading you." Timmy replied as he fiddled with the radio and microphone. "Hello, can you hear me?"  
"Somewhat," came the voice.

"Hang in there, we will assist as soon as possible," the sharpshooter said. "Techna, can you get us a bead on these guys?"

"Yeah. I'm certain they're pretty close. I think their radio equipment might be slightly fried," Techna noted, as she scouted out the window. "They have to be pretty close."  
"Any assistance will be..." the man on the radio continued, but was cut off by the sound of glass breaking, followed by yelling and the sound of a violent scuffle.

"Dragon's breath, where the fuck are they?" Techna hissed, as she strained to see through the snow.

"There. I see them," Musa said, pointing out the window.

"So do I," Flora noted, throwing on her wingpack. "We need to act now."  
"See ya on the flipside," Riven noted, as the brunette jumped out, shortly thereafter followed by Timmy.

Flora dove straight through the cold air, ski glasses protecting her eyes from the sharp flakes of snow and the bitter wind. As she homed in on the massive cargo ship stuck in the ice, she could see a man stumble out of the bridge. He was dressed in thick winter clothes and was clearly wounded, bleeding profusely from one of his arms, staining the snow-covered deck crimson.

And then she noted his pursuers. Ice imps.

Flora adjusted her position and opened the wings, braking her fall.

The man stumbled and fell down a slippery metal staircase. He gasped as he tried to push himself up and turned around. The frozen monster was closing in on him. He desperately pushed himself back, trying to get away from the being, but the imp kept stalking closer, its claws red from the injury it had inflicted. It got ready to jump and the man raised his good arm, screaming in fear.

That's when Flora landed on the monster, driving her machete into its head. "Are you okay?" she inquired, as she withdrew her weapon from the defeated construct.

"Ab... Ahm... I..." the man tried, flabbergasted.

"Ah, excuse me," Flora interrupted and turned around, getting ready to face the imp's companions. "I will handle this." One leapt forward and Flora danced to the side, bisecting it with a swing. She moved again, decapitating another attacker, before swirling to the side to slash open a third attacker. However, a fourth imp had closed in and tried to jump her mid-swing, hoping to catch her between attacks.

A loud bang rang through the crisp air and the thing's head exploded.

Flora looked up. Timmy hovered over the ship, rifle in his hand. He quickly started aiming for new targets, each shot pulverising one of the frozen creatures.

Not far from the ship, Techna managed to land the plane on the uneven ice.

"Alright, lets join the party," Riven said, as he jumped out. "What are we up against?"  
Brandon squinted as he stepped out, eyeing several approaching shapes that had noted the group's landing. "Ice imps," he noted. "That we can deal with." He hoisted his own blade as the creatures closed in. Using his whole body, he cleaved through the first rank of attackers, slicing through three of them.

Bloom leapt forward, letting her dragonflame ignite. She gathered her power and flung a fireball at an approaching group. It detonated, shattering the imps and the ice they stood on, briefly showering the area in briny water.

Riven spun between opponents, his blade slicing through their frozen limbs and bodies, scattering them in a shower of parts. Two of them leapt at him and he prepared to counter them. Then he noticed they just kinda hung in the air. He looked to the side, noticing Aisha, who was holding out her hands. Then she closed them into a fist. There was a loud crunch as the two imps collapsed into themselves.

"Brutal," the soldier noted approvingly. "But efficient."

Back at the airplane, Roxy and Mirta peeked out the window at the unfolding battle, as Techna sat by the open door, twirling her pistol.

"So," the Earth fairy began. "What are those again?"  
"Ice imps. Sort of magically created beings, often used as cannon fodder," Mirta explained. "There's a couple of different varieties. Fire, storm, stone. Illusions don't really do a lot, so I don't think I can help."  
"It's okay. I think we can allow ourselves to be on the sideline for this one," Roxy said.

They looked up as they heard a strange metallic clicking.

"What now?" Techna asked and looked up. At that moment, an ice imp jumped down from the airplane's roof, aiming for her. The scarred girl yelped and rolled back onto her back, as the icy monster landed claws first in front of her. She unfolded her body like a spring, kicking the imp in its stomach and launching it away. It rolled around a couple of times before correcting itself and leaping at the magenta-haired girl. Its attack was stopped when Techna smashed her pipe down into its head with both her hands, pummelling it into the ice. She brought the pipe down a couple more times, nudged the creature with her foot, then smashed it again for good measure.

Sky held one of the beasts back with his shield, before jamming his sword into its midsection. He kicked it away and turned to face another, crashing his shield edge first into its head.

"You know," Stella began, as she walked up beside him. "I'm gonna go, like, check up with Flora and Timmy and see if they're okay."  
"Sounds like a plan. We'll make our way up there. Soon as we've dealt with these guys," the crown prince replied.

Stella nodded and focused. Suddenly, faster than anyone could see, she transformed into light and moved onto the ship, having gotten there in seemingly an instant. She looked around, noting several ice imp limbs lying about. "Huh. Maybe they're tots handling it." She could hear combat in the distance and followed it, soon finding Flora busy both fighting off imps and trying to keep the radio operator from bleeding out. Stella pointed her staff and fired a searing beam, slicing a couple of imps in half.  
"Good to see you, Stella," Flora said, as she noticed the blonde. "Could you please fend of these beings while I properly bandage this man's wounds?"  
"Can do," Stella replied, as she began firing blasts of concentrated sunlight at her opponents.

Shortly thereafter, the battle was over.

"Well, that was quite the workout," Musa noted while packing her flute away, as she and the others walked onboard the Atlas. "Almost enough to make me forget how cold it is."

As they wandered onto the deck, they could see several other people emerging from the ship, clad in warm clothes.

"Hello, I'm James Conway," said one man, wearing a captain's hat and a massive orange beard . "I'm the captain of this ship. I thank you for the assistance."  
"We're happy to help," Brandon said. "How is the situation?"  
"Well, we have supplies and such to last, for some days," the captain replied. "We've kept the engine running to keep out this damnable cold. But we probably need to be evacuated soon."  
"Unfortunately, we really don't have anything we can spare you, resource wise," Riven noted. "Nor can we fly you back to land."  
"I understand," James replied. "You've already done more than enough."  
"But maybe not all we could do," Techna noted. "See, we only caught your cry for help because we got close. I think your radio is a bit on the fritz. If I can fix that, you should be able to get help." She smirked. "And trust me, I have yet to meet the machine I couldn't fix."  
"You have, however, met plenty of machines you could blow up," Musa dryly noted.

"Hey, I'm not going to overclock it or anything," the scarred girl replied defensively.

...

Having left the crew of the Atlas much safer and with a much more functional radio, the group continued on towards the eye of the storm.

"Are we getting any closer?" Musa impatiently asked.

"Hang on a second, let me consult my map," Techna responded and turned to Timmy. "Are we getting any closer?"  
"As a matter of fact, yes. We should be able to see the structure Ogron referred to very soon," the bespectacled sniper noted.

Techna looked over her shoulder. "My map says we should be..."  
"I heard him," Musa cut her off, rolling her eyes.

"I hate missions like these," Riven grumpled. "Rushing in without intel. Makes me feel... Vulnerable."  
"Yeah. Like when we had to get into Shadowhaunt," Helia mentioned. "Boy, was that ever a mess." He rubbed his ribs, remembering the experience. "I still occasionally jump around there in my nightmares. Except I tend to miss the ship."

"Yeah. That was a crazy stunt," Sky added. "I still say I could have landed in the lake."  
"At which point you would most likely have been swarmed by Darkar's minions," Flora commented.

"Point."

"Ehm, guys. Think I found it," Techna slowly said, staring out the front window. "And if it's not, then I have some questions."  
The others ran up to the front of the plane, staring at what Techna had seen. A massive castle carved from pure ice hovered in the air, a beam of freezing cold blasting from its bottom into the ocean below.

"That's the place. No doubt about it," Brandon commented.

"Yeah. I can feel the magic radiating off it," Mirta agreed.

"Think we can land on it?" Sky inquired. "It has sort of a... Well, it's sorta on an island like thing. Some flattish space. Could work."

"Well, we'll know in a few seconds," Techna noted and steered the airplane closer. Slowly, the vehicle lowered towards the frozen ground. The tires squealed and the entire thing began shaking as it jumped across the ice.  
"Th-th-this is-is real-really un-un-comfor-for-fortable," Roxy managed to say, holding onto her seat for dear life.

"Tech-Techna," Aisha tried, staring out the front window. "That's-that's the edge. We-we're getting clo-close to the ed-ed-edge."  
"Yeah. I-I noti-ticed," Techna replied nonchalant.

"Hit the brakes," Musa ordered, eyes widening. "HIT THE FUCKING BRAKES!"  
"I AM!"

"I can't look," Sky gulped and ducked behind his seat.

With a final rumble, the vehicle came to a standstill at the edge, a few shards of ice plummeting into the frozen ocean several dozens of metres below.

"Cutting it real close there," Brandon breathed, as he released the door from his death grip.

"Look, what are you all so worried about? If I actually had plummeted off the edge, I would just have kickstarted the engine again," Techna said exasperated. "Come on, have some faith."  
"I do have faith," Stella said, a notable shade paler than usual. "And I'll praise Solaris for keeping me alive on this day."

Slowly, the group exited the plane. Outside, the thin, cold air assaulted them once again, as they stared across the snowy expanse that surrounded the central structure.

"Sha-shall we ge-get moving?" Nabu inquired. "It mi-might be sli-slightly warmer on-on the insi-si-side."

"I approve of that... That statement," Flora stated stoically, arms wrapped around her body.

The group started making their way towards the building, leaving a notable trail in the thick layer of snow. However, they had barely made it halfway there when they noticed several shapes in the distance.

"Great. More imps," Riven commented, drawing his sword.

"Wait, I don't think that's just imps. Those look a bit too large," Timmy added, raising his rifle. "Give me a moment and I'll... Oh. Okay, ehm, Bloom. Do you know any predatory animal of Earth that's big, white, furry and probably adapted to the cold?"  
"You're kidding. They're sending a polar bear against us?" Roxy asked.

"Nope. Several," the sniper explained. "And they look ready to fight."

"More animals used as weapons. It does seem to be one of their favoured tactics," Flora mused. "Are these ones mutated too?"  
"Doesn't look like it," Timmy replied.

"They don't really need to make polar bears worse to make them effective," Bloom commented. "They're plenty dangerous as is."  
"But then we know how to counter it," Roxy stated, as the enemy came closer and closer. "If I can undo the spell, then maybe we can get them to attack the imps."  
"But this isn't just a single animal. There's a lot of them," Brandon informed her. "You might not yet have the skills to affect so many at once."  
"Maybe not. But I'll give it my best," Roxy said, before closing her eyes, letting her magic flow across the area. She could sense the many bears, each one of them ensnared by magic to obey. Roxy frowned. She wouldn't have time to undo the magic one bear at the time. She would have to undo two dozens of them at the time. Channelling her magic into each one, she tried to focus on each one simultaneously, trying to mirror what she did among all the bears. She could almost hear her mind creak like a wooden boat in a storm as she strained herself, willing herself to undo the spell. She was rewarded by the sound of roaring. She opened her eyes. The bears had suddenly fallen upon the imps and the advancing line collapsed into infighting.

"She did it," Bloom exclaimed jubilantly.

"Good work, Roxy," Brandon said and placed a hand on the Earth fairy's shoulder, causing her to collapse into the snow.

"Is she okay?" Stella asked concerned.

"No. She has spent too much power," Flora said, as she slung the barely conscious fairy over her shoulder. "But we need to move now if we want to take advantage of the confusion."

"Right you are," Brandon agreed. "Everyone, forward, now."  
The group broke into a charge, Aisha, Bloom and Stella quickly using their magic to move or dissolve the snow to allow a speedy passage. A few imps broke off from the suddenly quite angry bears, but were easily dispatched by the group. Finally, they charged into a tunnel in the side of the frozen building.

"Okay. Okay, we're inside," Sky gasped. "So, what's next?"  
"We really don't have much choice but to move forward, do we?" Techna asked. "Unless you want to go outside to look for the door that says 'Fairy General's Bedroom'."

"I doubt there's such a door to find," Timmy stated. "No, I'd guess based on previous patterns that this general is somewhere in the middle of the complex."

The group continued down the frozen tunnel, surrounded by the gleaming ice. Soon thereafter, the found themselves faced with a Y junction.

"Okay then, left or right?" Riven inquired.

"Musa, do you think you could get us a hint of what to expect?" Flora asked.

"I'll do my best," Musa said and concentrated. She paused. "Oh, well, crap. We're about to have company."

"What kind of company?" Sky asked, drawing his weapons.

"I think it's more imps following us, with a group of fairies coming in from the right," Musa explained. "They'll be here in a few seconds."  
"A pincer attack," Riven stated.

"They probably wanted to catch us in the tunnel," Sky said. "Let's hurry down the left tunnel, if they catch up to us, at least we'll have them on one side."

The group hurried down the selected tunnel, even as they heard the sound of running feet and clattering claws behind them. Soon after, an L junction was upon them.

"Should we go right or go on ahead?" Aisha asked.

"Well, let's take a gander down the side path," Nabu suggested and peaked. He quickly pulled his head back to avoid an icicle hurled by a squad of approaching white-clad fairies. "Well, that path does not seem so friendly."  
"They're trying to surround us again," Riven commented.  
"Yeah, and they're still coming in from behind," Musa noted.

"Then let's move," Stella said, as the group hurried on.

Only to find themselves at a T junction.

"Feel like I'm running through the alphabet," Bloom sighed.

"And they're still pursuing us. I think everyone in the castle is following us by now," Musa remarked.

"And we've got more imps coming in from the left," Helia informed the group, as he looked around the corner.

"Then let's keep moving," Brandon ordered, as the group ran right.

"Oh, my head," Roxy groaned. "Could someone remind me what is going on?"  
"You overexerted yourself. We made it inside. Now everyone and their grandmother is chasing us down," Riven said. "Does any of that ring a bell?"  
"Unfortunately, yes."  
"Like, what if they are chasing us into a dead end?" Stella asked, as the group rushed down the tunnel.

"Then we still only have to fight them in one direction," Sky remarked.

"Though it does look like there is a room of some sort ahead," Flora informed the others, eyeing the end of the tunnel ahead.

The group stormed into the room and paused. It was big, the ceiling at least three or four floors above them. Glowing crystals illuminated the room, revealing the furniture, which consisted of throne, chairs and tables, all formed from the surrounding ice.

"Well, this looks important," Brandon remarked. "Aisha, I have an idea. Seal the..." He paused, noting that the tunnel they had entered through had vanished. "Well, that was quick."  
"Thanks," Aisha replied. "But, ehm, I didn't actually do anything."  
The squire sighed. "Yeah, I was afraid you would say that. Had a feeling those guys were herding us straight towards Aurora."

"If you felt it was an obvious trap, why trigger it?" the white-clad fairy general asked, as she walked out from behind her frozen throne. "Seems to be a less than brilliant idea."  
"So was getting crushed between two hostile forces in a narrow hallway," Flora remarked, as she gently put Roxy down.

"I see."  
"So," Roxy commented a bit dizzily, as she steadied herself. "You're the maniac responsible for the current situation."  
"If you are referring to the freezing spell slowly enveloping Europe, then yes, that was my creation," Aurora said, as she sat down in her throne. "What of it?"  
"What of it? _What of it_?" Roxy repeated flabbergasted. "You're harming or outright killing hundreds of people. The ecological damage alone is mind-blowing. That's what is of it."

"Yes. It is a rather excessive plan, but your group have more than earned such ire, taking down Diana and coming quite close to doing the same to Sibylla," Aurora remarked. "Of course, if it is any consolation, once you've been either beaten or killed the spell will be ended."

"That a fact?" Sky asked.

"Indeed. A frozen wasteland is not in our best interest," the fairy strategist replied as she steepled her fingers. "Your reaction to such an attack, however, was."  
Brandon's eyes narrowed. "Explain."  
"Simple. It is all about pattern recognition. Both times the White Circle have launched major attacks, you have responded with targeted strikes against the leadership. The bigger the crisis, the greater the response," Aurora explained. "Of course, I admit that two times is not the biggest sample pool to work with, but I was sure the sheer magnitude of this spell would cause you to come running. Either that or you would have to surrender. Both options fit into my design."  
"And what if we had just, you know, not cared?" Techna asked.

"Well, that would have ruined my plans. Fortunately, you do."

"So, now what? Do you think you can take us on?" Riven asked. "Because that did not go well for your two friends."  
"Oh, I am well aware of that. I have no intentions of underestimating you," Aurora said. "Diana and Sibylla were convinced of their superiority. I, however, do not consider myself invincible. Now, I do have the advantage of favourable environment and superior numbers once I can get my forces in here, but the same was true for Diana and Sibylla. You are all resourceful, strategic and very stubborn. Admiral traits. But it also means you aren't pushovers and I risk a lot engaging you in direct combat."

The group looked at each other.

"Okay then. But you're not going to surrender either I take it?" Musa asked.

Aurora shrugged. "I really don't have any reason to."

"You don't? Sorry, but have you seen what your side is up to?" Roxy asked. "Do you have any idea how many people have died so far?"  
"No. Though Diana's and Sibylla's obsession with punishing the common folk has always struck me as pointless," Aurora remarked thoughtfully. "I'd much rather go after military and industrial targets to minimize the amount of effort I need to invest in a campaign. Or perhaps you are arguing from a moral position? In that case, I'd like to point out that our actions are for preserving our way of life, which the Black Circle intends to destroy. Surely, we have the right to defend ourselves?"  
"How is ripping apart the American west coast defending yourself?" Bloom angrily asked.

"I suppose that was considered a pre-emptive strike, but as I've already said, one that I personally find pointless," the white-clad fairy remarked. "But it doesn't matter now. What matters is that our efforts will be significantly easier with your lot out of the picture. Now then, I take it you're not surrendering either."  
The group responded by drawing their weapons and charging their magic.

"As I guessed," Aurora continued. "But you see, I have no intentions of fighting you. In fact, the only reason I have bothered talking so much with you is that my men needed time to get clear of the castle. Goodbye." With those words, she sunk into the ice behind her.  
"What did she mean by that?" Sky asked.

"That we're in deep shit I take it," Techna remarked.

Suddenly, vertigo struck as they could feel the entire structure plummet.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Roxy yelled, as she struggled to keep her footing.

"SHE'S SCUTTLING THE ENTIRE BUILDING!" Brandon yelled. "HOLD ON!"


	23. The Fairy of Death

Chapter 23: The Fairy of Death

Slowly, consciousness returned to Roxy. She groaned and tried to open her eyes. Even the faint light she could see was enough to intensify the pain in her head. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to give them some more time to adjust. Then she peeked again.

She was lying on ice, the cold substance having already rendered her fingers numb. Even more ice had surrounded her, forming a small, enclosed dome of frozen water. A few cracks let in fresh air and through them, the pink-haired girl could hear the sounds of the ocean.

She tried to focus, trying to remember how she got into this peculiar situation. Then her neurons flared up, reawakening her memories. The tower had started falling. When it hit the ocean, it just came apart, falling down in heavy chunks. She remembered screaming, yelling and then darkness. And now here she was, alone.

"Girls?" she tried, her voice weak. "Hello? Are any of you out there?" She shivered and rubbed her arms. She had no idea how to get out of this mess.

A strange, low grinding sound suddenly filled the air of the frozen hollow. Roxy looked up in confusion. A mosaic of cracks were forming in the ceiling of the ice dome. With one final crunch it shattered, raining down as powder, almost completely covering the Earth fairy's prone form. With its destruction, sunlight now streamed in in earnest, fully illuminating the hole. Roxy immediately shut her eyes and raised a hand to ward off the intrusive light. She blinked and squinted, as a shadow blocked out some of the sun. She looked up, praying to God it would be one of her friends.

Her hopes were quickly dashed.

"Hello there," Nebula said, a triumphant smile on his face as he looked down on her. "Aurora did say you would be around here. Got worried there for a second, Roxy. Almost thought she had messed up and killed you." His smile became a touch more toothy. "And we wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?"

"Sta-stay away," Roxy stammered, trying to push her weakened body away. "Or I'll... I'll..."  
"You'll what, weakly flail at me?" Nebula asked, as he jumped down into the hole. "I took your little circle of friends for neophytes, rank amateurs. But I must admit, they kinda impressed me. Shame they didn't join the winning side. But you? You may have started mastering your knack, but you've got a long way to go before you could take me on." He grabbed her wrist and hauled her up on her feet. "And that's on a good day."  
Roxy gritted her teeth and lashed out with her leg. However, in her weakened state, her kick ended up being little more than an aggravated poke with her foot.

Nebula rolled his eyes, grabbed Roxy by her waist and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Le-let me go," Roxy stammered, as she tried to writhe out of his grab. "Or I'll... I'll bite your ear off."

"Good luck bending your neck that much without snapping it," Nebula said, as he pulled them both up from the hole.

The pink-haired girl went silent as she stared at their surroundings. Bopping up and down in the cold waters, massive shards of the castle and the ice of the frozen oceans lay in a chaotic mess, random shapes jutting out of the sea at odd angles. The frozen tower had been completely shattered upon impact. And she herself had only managed to survive that because the White Circle still wanted her alive for some reason. Her friends were not afforded that luxury.

"Aw, come now, don't be sad," Nebula said, as he walked off with her. "I'm sure most of your friends died instantaneously and painlessly. Some of them probably survived long enough to drown in the cold waters or be crushed between ice floes, but most of them likely died from the impact."

Roxy felt her lips quivering.

She stopped doing that when a large chunk of the ice suddenly exploded in a ball of flames. For a short moment, the melted ice fell as rain upon the two fairies. And then, pulling herself up from the newly created hole, was Bloom, a visible aura of heat surrounding her.

"Well, well," Nebula muttered, as he dropped Roxy in a pile of snow. "Seems like she's tougher than I suspected." He chuckled and stepped forward. "Credit where it is due, you are a hard woman to get rid of. No wonder you've managed to become such a thorn in our side. Unfortunately for you, I don't like thorns, so I kinda have to finish the job Aurora failed to do."  
The redhead didn't seem to pay him any attention, as she scanned the surroundings with a look of intense worry. "Roxy," she called, as she noticed the pink-haired girl. "Where are the others? Have you seen them?"  
The Earth fairy stared for a second, realising that Bloom was as alone as she had been, before lowering her head.

"No," the Dominian princess whispered, realising the implication.

"Yeah, they're probably gone. And if they aren't, they're not going to last more than a couple of minutes. The spell might have been stopped, but the waters are still as cold as if they had been dropped off at the North Pole," Nebula continued. "But don't worry. I'll send you to meet them in short order."

Bloom's eyes were shut. But when they opened, the flame of the dragon fully glowed through them, two wisps of steam rising from her tear ducts as the intense heat surrounding her powered up, the ice beneath her slowly evaporated.

"Oh, did I touch a nerve? I guess you must have liked them a lot," Nebula continued, as he sauntered forward. "Well, that's war for ya, isn't it? Everything going great and then BAM, all your friends, dead. I would give you my condolences, but I really can't be bothered."  
"You," Bloom hissed, as her magic reached its peak. "I WILL CREMATE YOU!"  
"Don't be so sure of yourself, girl," Nebula replied, as he began charging his own magic. "They don't call me the Fairy of Death for nothing."

...

Gantlos wiped the sweat from his brow, before starting to make another batch of sauce. With taking in everybody's friends and families, there suddenly were a lot more mouths to feed. And since he felt that their well-being was the Black Circle's responsibility, that meant making a whole lot more food. He had considered asking for help, but he felt that they were already taking enough advantage of the personnel stationed there and he was unsure how many of those people could make food without a deep fryer.

The kitchen floor squeaked and the blond turned to see that Anagan had arrived. "News?"

"Yeah. Ogron just contacted us," the speedster replied. "The ritual has been stopped. It'll take a while for the weather and water to get back to normal, but it has started to reverse."  
"Then they succeeded. And the group?"

Anagan shook his head. "No clue. Ogron hasn't been able to contact them and we don't have the resources to go searching right now. I offered to teleport myself there to cross the waters quickly, but with the ritual gone there won't be much ice left for long." He sighed. "That group has been through enough. I doubt Aurora has what it takes to stop them, but still..." He shrugged.

"Then we can only wait." Gantlos returned to his food. "In the meantime, go round everybody up. I've almost made dinner."  
Anagan eyed the food the blond had already made. "Did you make for the army too? That's quite the mountain you've made."  
"These people deserve some good solid food. Not burgers and hotdogs," Gantlos insisted.

"Your prejudice against American cuisine is showing," Anagan remarked, rolling his eyes. "As long as you don't start feeding them nettle soup or whatever else you all ate half a millennium ago, I think we'll manage." Then he disappeared in a blur.

Gantlos shook his head and returned to his cooking.

A few minutes later, his companion returned. "Alright, that was most of them," Anagan stated.

"Most of them?" the Stetson-wearing man replied questioningly.

"Yeah, on that note, I can't find Klaus. Found Artu, but he was being taken care of by someone else while Klaus..." Anagan rubbed his chin. "Actually, he didn't specify. He just went off to do something, somewhere."  
Gantlos blinked. "Well," he drawled. "That's odd."  
"I take it he hasn't said anything to you then."  
"No. He hasn't." Gantlos closed his eyes, thinking back. "In fact, that guy's behaviour has been odd at several inquisitions."  
"What do you mean?" the speedster inquired.

"It's just a hunch, but... I think I know where he is." He took off his apron. "Finish off the sauce and start serving people. I'll be right back."  
"Well, at least I can get the serving part done in a jiffy," Anagan commented, as the blond left the kitchen.

...

An explosion lit up the area, reflected manifold in the ice of the frozen ocean. Behind was only left a steaming hole, laying bare the sea's water like a gaping wound.

Nebula whistled. "You've got some power in you," he called to Bloom. "But your aim... Now that needs some work."  
Bloom growled. She hadn't thought she would need to aim much with how much power she had put into the attack. But Nebula was fast and slippery. Not anywhere near Anagan's level, but close enough to be an issue. She forced herself to calm down, as hard and painful as it was. After all, she couldn't blow Nebula to kingdom come if she burned through all her magical energy too early.

"You know, it is a shame," Nebula continued conversationally, as he stepped closer. "You would have made a wonderful addition to the White Circle. You could have gained so much. Power. Prestige. Possessions. Back in the day, we lived like gods."  
"Not ones I'd care to worship," Bloom harshly replied, before launching another ball of fire.  
Nebula slid to the side, the attack blasting the ice where he had stood into liquid, leaving a slippery crater. Then he dashed forward, gaze locked on his opponent.

Bloom fired a series of smaller fire balls. The fairy general slid under one, jumped over another and danced away from a third. His movements were practised, graceful and fluid. And his eyes never left Bloom, as he got closer and closer

The Dominian princess gritted her teeth and focused, a wall of fire springing to life in front of her.

Nebula leapt through, arms and legs tugged in as much as possible. He landed almost in front of her. A few ashen scorch marks dotted his body and clothes, but he was pretty close to being unharmed. Bloom thrust her hand forward, firing a lance of flame.

Nebula's arm lashed out with the speed of a viper, grabbing the redhead's forearm. The Dominion princess pulled her other arm back, getting ready to sock him, when suddenly a surge of pain hit her. Her arm started sizzling where Nebula held her and she cried out in agony as she felt herself burning.

"Do I have your attention?" Nebula asked nonchalantly, as Bloom feel to her knees, screaming in pain. "Have you ever thought of why they call me the Fairy of Death?" He paused, as the redhead desperately tried to pull away. "No? Well, you should have. You see, my knack is one of those meta-magical things. Like Ogron, funny enough. You know how your magic innately protects you from itself? How magical children can occasionally accidentally hurt themselves with their magic?" The flesh around where he held became black and had started to crack, the effect spreading further and further. Bloom felt as she might black out at any moment as the maddening pain spread further and deeper. "Well, my knack allows me to annul said protection," Nebula continued, as if they were having a calm talk. "And then I can activate your knack, turning it against you. So as you might have noticed, in your case, that means I can set you on fire." He paused. "You have noticed that, right?" Bloom let out another scream of pain. "I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, I just thought I'd let you know that before I kill you. So I guess that in the end, you're the one who's getting cremated. Funny how that went." He paused a moment, smirking. "Anyway, say hello to your friends for me." The pain intensified as the burning agony started spreading quickly.

Nebula's head suddenly lurched forward, as a chunk of ice smashed against the back of his skull, causing him to lose his grip on Bloom. The redhead reacted instinctively, her mind flooded with too much suffering to think clearly. She shot her unharmed arm forward and fired as powerful a blast as she could. The explosion went off against Nebula's midsection, launching both the princess and the general in different directions, while the ice beneath them shattered into powder. The redhead landed hard on her upper back before flipping backwards, finally landing on her stomach. The ice jabbed into her flesh and tears of agony streamed from her eyes. Slowly, she began forcing herself up.

Not far from her, Roxy did the same. As Nebula had wasted time taunting Bloom, she had grabbed a huge chunk of ice that had been launched out of one of the craters the Dominian princess had made, lacking any other offensive options. And then she had run up and hurled it at Nebula. The explosion that followed shortly after had launched her back, the ice cutting a couple of wounds in her back, shredding her clothes in the process. The cold air seeped in through the openings, making her shiver, but she tried to ignore it as she rushed over to her fallen friend. "Bloom. Bloom, can you hear me?"  
"Ye-yeah," Bloom replied, as she cradled her right arm. She could barely even twitch her fingers, the deep tissue damage having destroyed nerve and muscle alike.

Roxy's placed a hand over her mouth as she noticed the limb. Most of the redhead's lower arm was just one, big mess of blisters, blackened tissue and leathery dry flesh. She had to fight her urge to throw up at the sight.

Not far from them, Nebula was also slowly getting up. His uniform had been torn open and the skin on his chest and stomach was red and blistery. Every movement of his body sent a new shot of pain through him. Even the simple act of breathing was painful. "You little..." he hoarsely began, as he forced himself up. "Morgana told me not to hurt you more than I had to, but apparently I have to break your..." He was interrupted as he stepped forward and then fell to the ground with a cry of pain. He stared at his leg. He could feel the snapped bones grind against each other. The hard landing had broken the limb and he had not immediately noticed, numb from the shock.

Bloom stared at him and realised that she had to grab the chance. Charging her energy into her good arm, she fired a searing lance at the downed general. Nebula looked up to see the blast coming, realising that he was unable to dodge.

There was a flash of light and an explosion.

Bloom was temporarily blinded, but as the glare faded, she tried to focus.

Chunks of ice rained down, a gaping, steaming hole evident in the wall of ice that had sprung up between the fairies.

"Wait, what?" Roxy asked. "How..."  
"I noticed you were taking your time," Aurora explained, as she rose from the ice next to Nebula. "This is what you get for toying with your opponent."  
"Oh do shut up," Nebula hissed, as the white-clad fairy general created a cane of ice for him to support himself with.

"Now then," the fairy strategist said and turned her attention to Bloom and Roxy. "I recommend that you surrender. You do not have the strength left to fight me off as well."  
"We'll see about that," Bloom growled, charging her energy in her hand again.

"Very well then. Have it your way," Aurora replied, as she prepared to unleash her magic.

Both were interrupted as the ice not far from them detonated in huge chunks, which immediately sunk beneath the waters in defiance of their buoyancy.

The four fairies blinked, unsure what to make of it.

Then a huge bubble rose through the hole. Inside, on a plate of ice, stood the rest of the gang. As the massive bubble popped, Sky drew his sword and shield, a furious expression on his face. "You two..." he began, pointing his blade at Aurora and Nebula. "ARE GOING DOWN!"

...

Gantlos opened the basement door and slowly walked down the stairs behind them. In order to prevent a repeat of the incident at the junkyard, they had constructed another techno-magical device, this one blocking magic coming from the outside. Not always successfully, but so far it had confounded the White Circle. They were no doubt looking for the base, but could only invest so much energy into doing so what with everything else going on. Of course, if it was to be destroyed, they'd probably have Nebula, Aurora and Sibylla bearing down upon them in seconds. So it was a critical resource in their attempt at protecting neophyte Black Circle members.

The Stetson-wearing man opened the door and entered the large underground room. On the opposite side sat the generator, humming away with a few lights glowing a pleasant green. Sitting on the floor in front of it was Klaus, a toolbox at his side.

Gantlos wordlessly strode over and sat down beside the bar owner. The two of them sat in silence for a while.

"So," Klaus began. "I guess you're here to haul me off."  
"Generator is still working," Gantlos replied nonchalant. "So it's no problem."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Really."  
The silence continued.

"So what changed your mind?" the blond inquired.

"Roxy did," Klaus sighed. "I suppose a bit delayed."  
"Children can have a profound effect on you," Gantlos said sagely. "We like to frame it as us teaching them, but in truth, I think parents learn as much from their children as the other way around." He was quiet for a moment. "Start at the beginning."  
"Beginning. That's a long time ago," Klaus sighed, leaning back and using his arms for support. "I know you guys like to frame it as the White Circle stomping on all normal people, but we were many who had good lives. I certainly wasn't complaining. I had everything I really needed. Food, a roof over my head, a soft bed. If that meant being at the beck and call of a fairy, I thought it was worth it." He shook his head. "And then you guys ruined that. I was angry."  
"Well, I can't blame you for that," Gantlos replied earnestly. "But there were still many who felt it was slavery. Certainly, they deserved to be free."  
"I guess." Klaus got up and began pacing. "The White Circle knew they were losing. So Morgana choose me for a special task. She handed me a magic pendant and told me to unleash its power once I was certain the Black Circle's rule had passed."  
"There it is again," Gantlos noted. "People thinking we just wanted to create our own regime."  
"So I fled my home. I fled deep into Europe. Moving from city to city, sustaining myself off odd jobs. Occasionally, I could stay and create a life for myself for about a generation before I had to move on. You see, as part of my job, Morgana enchanted me. I no longer age. I'm not immortal exactly. But I'm a fair bit tougher than your average human." He scratched his neck. "As I travelled around Europe, what did I see? War. Terror. Conflict. It felt like the entire world had lost its mind in the White Circle's absence. I felt, more than ever, that we needed the rule of fairies back. Finally, I had enough. I decided to flee to the colonies to escape the conflicts. After all, things had seemed to calm down over there." He paused, chewing his lips. "That was back in 1857."

"Bad timing," Gantlos stated.

"Yeah. So because of that and because I needed to keep my immortality hidden, I travelled back to Europa, settling in Germany. In 1911." He paused, a pained look on his face. "I didn't manage to get back out before 1952. I went back to America." He rubbed his temples. "A couple of years later I was drafted and sent to Vietnam."  
"You've had a rough life," Gantlos commented.

"I hated it. I hated everything. I wanted nothing but to see all of this world, this fairy-less war-filled hellhole, burn to the ground," Klaus hissed. "I wanted to see all these people, these pain-mongers, bleed to death in the streets. That's when I decided the time was right. I unsealed the amulet and freed Roxy from it. She was but a baby, but in time, she would grow up. And she would free the White Circle." He paused, a sorrowful glimpse in his eyes. "But whereas I continued to hide my bitterness, Roxy embraced this world. And I never noticed, so fixated was I on my own hate. I expected her to become a front runner for the White Circle. Instead, she chooses to fight them. And when she refused to give up, I decided to force her. So I snuck down here to sabotage the machine. I was about to do it, you know."  
"And that's when it hit you?" Gantlos asked.

"Yeah." Klaus rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. "How blind I was. Roxy is right. The White Circle isn't one iota better that all those people I've been raging against. I've helped encourage her to free the White Circle. I'm as guilty as can be. I've helped throw the world into war. I haven't put an end to suffering, I've expanded it."

"I see." The Stetson-wearing man paused. "You gonna tell her?"  
"Roxy? Yes, I should probably do that," the bar owner replied. "Probably not right now though. She has enough to deal with. I'll tell her when this is all over." An awkward pause hung in the air for a moment.  
"Look," Gantlos said, as he got up. "We all make mistakes. But it sounds like to me you've learned something. So if you're quite done feeling sorry for yourself, then dinner is ready."  
The bar owner stood as if frozen for a moment. "You're right," Klaus sighed, shoulders slumping. "I need to do something. I need to fix things. Roxy is right. Things have gotten better. I should have seen that instead of fixating on how everything was wrong." He took a deep breath and the two men headed upstairs.

Once back on the surface, Klaus thanked Gantlos and then headed off to eat.

The blond stood for a moment, watching the bar owner head off. Then Anagan suddenly appeared beside him.

"You do know that the security system downstairs involves microphones, right?" the speedster brought up.

"You do know that you aren't going to do anything about it, right?" Gantlos echoed.

"Heh, well, if you think we can trust him, sure," Anagan replied. "You can have the kitchen back, by the way. Really not my thing."

...

Aurora took a moment to observe the charging horde of thoroughly pissed off soldiers and fairies. Then she raised her hands. The ice began cracking and reshaping itself, walls, pits and other difficulties manifesting from the frozen water.

Brandon leapt as spikes of ice shot up in front of him. He gritted his teeth as he felt one of the sharp points rip against his legs, leaving a shallow wound. He took a second to inspect it as he landed, before rushing forward again.

Riven dodged to the side as the ice in front of him struck up as massive pillars. He dashed forward, crossing a relatively flat area, trying to shorten the distance. The ice suddenly gave way beneath his feet, sending him falling into the cold waters. "Oh FUCK!" he yelled, moments before hitting the surface of the ocean. To his surprise, it felt less like water and more like a very big mattress. Then the water lifted him up and slid him onto the ice again. Riven looked around confused for a few seconds, before spotting a nearby, haggard looking Aisha. "Thanks," he yelled, before moving on.

Timmy and Stella paused as a giant wall of ice rose before them.

"Wish I had more grenades," Timmy remarked.  
"Like, who needs grenades when you got someone as totally awesome as me?" Stella asked with a smirk, before charging power into her staff. A blinding beam of light fired from it, which the Solarian princess used to casually cut a round chunk of ice.

Timmy walked up to the piece and kicked it, causing it to slide out of the wall. "Neat," he commented, as he and the blonde jumped through.

Not far from them, Sky and Flora were stopped by a different problem. A vast hole in the ice.

"You got any ideas?" the Eraklian prince asked, eyes still locked on the two fairy generals in the distance.

"I do," the Limphean noble said, pulling out a handful of seeds, blowing them into the water. Soon, giant lily pads started growing, forming a crossable series of platforms.

"That will do," the blond noted, as the two of them started leaping across.

Techna was closing in. She pulled out her gun, getting ready to fire. That's when a large plate of ice beneath her feet suddenly started flipping. Her arms spun like windmills as the frozen chunk started turning over, in an attempt at sealing her beneath the thick ice. Just as she felt gravity drag her down, two massive claws locked around her shoulder and pulled her away from the frozen deathtrap.

"Whev, thanks for the save, Birdbrain," Techna remarked.

"You're very welcome," a transformed Nabu replied.

Nebula growled as the people continued to advance. "You're barely even slowing them down," he remarked. "Call in your men or something. Anything."  
"No," Aurora noted. "My men were already recalled to help fight against Black Circle forces in England. Morgana did not expect this plan to fail so thoroughly. I am amazed that any of them had the strength to pull themselves from the wreckage, let alone all of them."  
"Would you stop praising the enemy and DO SOMETHING!" Nebula furiously yelled, as he staggered over to her.

"To fight now would win us nothing. We will strike back another day." Aurora raised a hand, forming a shield of ice around her and Nebula. Then, as the other group closed in, she used her magic again, sinking into the ice, a new layer forming above her, erasing all traces of their escape.

"Oh, come on, you fucking tease," Techna groaned as Nabu let her down. "You can't just do all that setup and vanish before I can beat you up."

"Apparently, she can," Riven commented.

They all looked to the side, as Roxy helped a weakened Bloom over to them.

"BLOOM!" Sky erupted and ran over to her. "Are you alright? Does it hurt?"  
The redhead glanced at her ruined arm. "Yeah," she said, her voice tiny and sounding almost ready to break. "It kinda does."  
"Here," Timmy said, as he pulled a flask from his backpack and opened it. "I've been saving these for a rainy day in case someone got hurt bad. It won't fix it immediately, but it should make things better until we can get some professionals to look at it."  
"Thanks." The redhead poured the clear liquid on her arm, wincing as the wound began stinging.

"So what now?" Musa asked. "Do we just wait to get picked up? Because I don't think the plane survived the fall."  
"Maybe they'll come pick us up now that Aurora's castle is gone," Helia suggested.

"Maybe we could call them," Mirta offered

"Yeah. Except did anyone actually get their phone number during all the chaos that's been going on?" Musa asked.

"No," Brandon groaned, slapping his forehead. "We've been using Mitzy as a go between."  
"Wait, I have Mitzy's number," Bloom said, as she gingerly picked her phone out of her pocket. "And... It's dead. From all the water I guess."  
"Yeah, I think we can fix that," Techna said and grabbed it, before handing it to Aisha. "Here, mind getting the water out?"  
"Not at all," the princess of Tides replied.

"So how did you guys survive?" Roxy asked, as the two girls continued fixing the phone.

"Well, we were just about done for," Riven admitted. "Then Aisha managed to pull us all inside this giant bubble. Really did a number on her. And while we hang there in the water, Timmy and Techna merged all their grenades together into an improvised demolition charge."  
"Impressive," the Earth Fairy replied, nodding her head.

"We actually thought you and Bloom might have died," Stella admitted. "So we were very relieved to see you both okay... Well, relative okay." She glanced at Bloom's arm again and shuddered.

"There you go, Firetop. It's working," Techna said, as she handed the phone back.

"Great," Bloom said and looked at it again. She allowed herself to chuckle. "Think you can also magic up some coverage for me," she said, handing it back. "Otherwise, I won't get a signal."

...

The two helicopters slowly lowered down, landing on the private London airfield. Ogron strode towards them, as the group slowly got out of the transports. Already, the weather was becoming much warmer.

"Congratulations are in order," he said, as he got close to them. "Already, we are seeing large scale improvements in the weather. Unfortunately, the true cost in lives and material is yet unknown, and might be so for the foreseeable future. Nevertheless, you have prevented much greater harm from happening."

"Most people would just start with a 'Hello' or 'Are you okay?'" Musa groggily commented.

"I figured asking if you were okay would be a rather redundant question," the Black Circle leader replied. "A medical team will await you once you have been warped back to our base. They will make sure you are all back on your feet before long."  
"Before that, there's something you should know," Brandon said. "The whole thing was a trap. They wanted to get rid of us."  
"Well, besides Roxy. They just wanted to get her," Riven added. "They are really focused to capturing her, for some reason."  
"It is weird," Timmy agreed. "You'd think that now that she has helped get them out, she would be less important. But no, they went out of their way to capture her."  
"Nebula even mentioned he was under orders not to hurt her more than he absolutely had to," Bloom agreed.

"I see," Ogron noted. "I will keep that in mind. In that case, it is even more imperative that you come under proper medical care and regain your strength. The White Circle never were ones to take defeat lying down."  
"Like, how much more can they escalate?" Stella asked. "Wait, I tots don't wanna now."

"Let's just go home and not think of that, please," Mirta begged. "I want to go soak in a tub full of hot water for a few hours."

"I think most of us can agree with that sentiment," Sky added. "My feet feel like two blocks of ice."

...

It was a tired and spent group that came together for dinner that night back in America. Bloom had had her arm healed, though the regrown flesh was somewhat itchy. The rest had whatever minor injuries they'd suffered cured and now they were all just relaxing, trying to recover their energy and eating dinner, consisting of a mix of potatoes and roast pork.

"So, now we've been up against all of the four generals," Techna remarked in between bites. "We just need to fight Morgana and we'll have the whole set."  
"Yes, but we've only managed to stop Diana so far," Musa added. "Until we actually manage to put a stop to them, I won't say we're quite done."  
"Let's not underestimate the power of the losses we've inflicted," Brandon added. "We pushed Sibylla out of Italy, and even if Aurora can create a new flying tower, it will take her considerable effort and time to do so, during which she won't be able to help elsewhere."  
"She did say she was evacuating her people. You think she got the polar bears out too?" Roxy asked.

"Dunno. It's possible," Sky said. "I mean, I sure hope so. Fearsome beasts, but they didn't deserve to die."

"We'll ask, like, next time we see her," Stella commented. "Because I'm tots sure that'll happen."  
"With our luck? Of course we will," Musa grimly added.

Aisha yawned and added: "I for one think we have done a fine job and..." She yawned again. "Oh my, I do apologise. Anyway, we have done well."  
"Truly, she is as wise with her words as she is beautiful," Nabu added with as much energy as he could muster. "We have indeed done well."

"Yes. Everyone and their grandmother has heard about what went down," Bloom commented.

"Which means you're going to be famous here on Earth too," Riven added.

"Yeah, it sucks," the redhead grumbled.

"And it's not really like we're going to be much better off," Timmy added. "We'll probably get swarmed every time we come visiting."

"We seriously need to consider getting involved in less adventures," Musa groaned.

"That would require us being capable of ignoring people in need," Flora said. "And I do not think there is a single one of us who is capable of such callousness."  
"Well, I think that's a good thing," Mirta said.

"Yeah. I mean, sure, there's some difficulties, but we're doing good by people. If all that results in is having to deal with some extra journalists, I'll be able to sleep soundly at night," Helia added.

Suddenly, a beeping emitted from Techna's pocket. "Got another one hooked I see," she said, as she fished the device from her pocket. "Let's see, if I dial like this... Alright... Yes, yes... Okay, I think I've got the signal."  
"This is Jonas Hamilton, paladin of the Roccalucian order," came a stern voice from the device. "Can anyone hear me?"  
"Yes, this is squad captain Brandon Hauser of the Red Fountain military academy," the squire said, as he leaned closer. "We're reading you. What's the situation?"  
"I'm here with a vanguard coalition unit representing multiple realms. We've managed to cross over," came the reply. "We'll need help determining where we are needed."  
Techna smirked. "Awesome. Cavalry's here."


	24. Spell of Oblivion

Chapter 24: Spell of Oblivion

Aurora marched with quick but measured steps through the headquarters of the White Circle. Renovations were still underway, what with the many bizarre devices and changes the Black Circle had made during their reign. Though the more she saw of the new world, the more the fairy general realised it was less the Black Circle being strange and more the White Circle being out of the loop. She had tried to catch up, but with everything that was going on, she wasn't nearly as up to date as she would have preferred. She took so immense pride in being informed, that being so completely out of touch deeply annoyed her. Yet she accepted that her current duties just didn't leave her with the necessary time to get a comprehensive overview over the march of history.

Finally, she entered the great throne room by the tree of life. The withered plant had started to bud and it wouldn't be long before it would start giving birth to pixies once again. Morgana herself sat in a massive chair in front of the tree, flanked by four other chairs. One, the green one, had been empty for a while. Two others were currently occupied by Nebula and Sibylla.

"You have come to deliver your report?" Morgana began, as she acknowledged the white-clad fairy's presence.

"I have, my Queen," Aurora replied. "And it is far from favourable to us."  
"Go on," the queen said with a gesture.

"The forces that have recently arrived in the colonies are no doubt from other worlds," Aurora started. "And given where they have chosen to base themselves, it is clear that they are primarily here to assist the Black Circle. Furthermore, while exact details were impossible to get due to the defences set up, there can be no doubt that the technology the outsiders use is very similar, if not outright superior to the technology wielded by the non-mages of Earth."

"So they too have abandoned the old ways," Sibylla commented disapprovingly.

"It would seem so. If we face them in combat, we will be severely disadvantaged. They wield devices that enables them to match our fairies, even if they themselves were non-magicians. Which they are not. Everything indicates that just about every one of them is a magician of some sort. That means that unlike the forces of Earth, they will not be surprised by our abilities."

"That would press us pretty hard, yes," Nebula stated annoyed.

"Also, I believe it is reasonable to suggest that this is merely a vanguard unit," the fairy general continued. "The Forbiddance effect and the sheer amount of magic required to part the veils between worlds would make it hard to send forces any bigger than this. However, that does mean that the most likely scenario is that they will eventually be reinforced."  
"And how do you suggest we turn the situation around?" Morgana inquired.

"As bleak as it may sound, a protracted conflict will wear us down. We cannot win a long campaign. We are simply lacking in too many areas for sustained warfare," Aurora commented. "One way could be to pull back to the territories we have managed to grab and consolidate our rule, then try to enter peace negotiations. They might consider letting us keep our land in return for not having to risk lives by rooting us out."  
"That is unacceptable," Sibylla immediately insisted. "To not only turn from our appointed task of managing this planet, but also to barter with those traitors."  
"The other option is to crush them with one strike, then quickly take over major countries and the like. If we are fast enough, the other worlds might consider it more trouble than it is worth to fight us," the white-clad general continued. "However, if we cannot erase them in one blow, then it is unlikely things will work out for us. I cannot imagine they would be open for parleying after we've tried to kill them. Beyond that, we don't have any realistic options. Hoping for a fortuitous miracle is a fool's errand and we do not have the time to do the studies necessary to counter the devices and machines they have invented."  
Morgana leaned back in her throne, eyes closed in contemplation.

"I say, we crush them once and for all," Nebula insisted. "Rid ourselves of those annoying pests for good. They have gotten in our way far too many times."

"I agree. There is no choice here," Sibylla boomed. "Our stewardship of this planet cannot be risked again."

Morgana opened her eyes. "Send them a message," she said. "Tell them that we are willing to negotiate."

...

A couple of days had passed since the vanguard had arrived. With how much power was needed to open up temporary gates, it looked like they'd have to wait another month before more reinforcements would show up. Jonas Hamilton had immediately pledged to assist in protecting the civilian populace, but had so far refused to support a counter-attack against the White Circle until he had a complete overview of the situation.

As Bloom sat in the bases' improvised dining room, she thought how she couldn't blame him for being cautious. She had seen what hasty reactions could lead to more than once. He had also begun initiating contact with different countries, trying to set up alliances, even if they were to be temporary. Again, probably sensible. Seeing spaceships suddenly fly in and shoot things might lead to incidents. But while their presence definitely did help her feel a lot better about the situation, she knew she wouldn't feel truly good until the White Circle had been stopped.

And even then, she wondered if she would be able to ever sleep soundly again. At least with the other years, she wasn't responsible. Here, she had helped let the White Circle free. Could she ever make up for that?  
"That's the frowny face of someone who needs a cup of cocoa," Techna said, jostling the redhead out of her dark thoughts.

"Oh, it's you," she sighed relieved. "You scared me for a second."  
"Well, your brooding is scaring me," Techna said, handing her one of the steaming mugs. "On second thought, maybe a shot of something stronger that cocoa is needed."  
"I don't see how getting drunk would help anything," Bloom commented, taking a large sip of the cup. One of the side-effects of her knack that she had discovered by accident was that she could drink or eat really hot things without hurting herself.

The scarred girl observed her for few seconds. "Let me tell you a story, Firetop," she began.

"Let me guess where this is going," the Dominian princess sighed. "'Bloom, you shouldn't feel bad. You did what you thought was best. You need to move on.'" She looked at the magenta-haired woman over her shoulder. "Am I close?"  
"Well, actually, we should feel bad. I mean, we kinda fucked over your entire planet," Techna replied. "That's not good."  
Bloom blinked. "Oh. Well... That's different I guess."  
"But you are also right. We should move on," Techna continued. "I mean, moping won't solve anything. I once lobbed off one of my friends' hands because I didn't think things through." She paused. "Well, lobbed is probably not the right word to use. But thing was, I felt really fucking bad. And I should feel bad, because I hurt a friend and I should have known better. He was a magi, so fortunately they grew back over the next couple of months, but still. My point is, instead of moping, I gave him a hand while he didn't have any."  
The Dominian princess paused. "I'm going to regret asking this," she commented. "How did that happen?"  
"We were fixing a machine that refused to work. He was arms deep in it when he said he thought he had fixed it. So I immediately turned it on without waiting for him to pull out," Techna explained. "There was a crunch and then his hands were gone. Plus the machine got gunked up and stopped working again immediately. So you know, fail all around."

The redhead's face scrunched up, as she pushed the cocoa away. "And there goes my appetite."  
"Oh. Can I have it? I can always get Gantlos to make more if you need it."  
"Be my guest."

At that point, Timmy opened the door and peaked in. "Are you two busy?"

"Nah, just helping Firetop here get some perspective," Techna said proudly. "So, what's up Databoy?"

"We just received a message. From the White Circle no less," the bespectacled sharpshooter explained. "Everyone is meeting up to talk about it."

The two girls looked at each other, before getting up to follow Timmy to some nearby offices, where the other girls, the boys, the three healthy leaders of the Black Circle and the paladin were already gathered. The leader of the vanguard, Jonas, was a muscular man with a crew cut and a hard look etched into his face at almost all times of the day.

"Sorry for the delay," Bloom said, as the three of them entered.

"S'okay. We just received this letter anyway," Anagan said.

"So, what's in it?" Brandon asked.

"It's an offer from the White Circle. They wish to negotiate a ceasefire," Ogron explained.

"You're kidding," Musa immediately said. "Is this a joke? After everything they've done, now they want to talk about a ceasefire?"  
"Ogron, you are the most familiar with this organisation. What is your take on it?" Jonas asked, his voice even and measured.

"Well, best case scenario is that internal struggle has seen Morgana replaced with someone more reasonable. Or that Morgana herself has realised the futility of her quest," Ogron pondered.

"You really think that?" Riven inquired.

"Of course not. I said they were best case scenarios, not the most realistic ones," the Black Circle leader dryly replied. "Most likely, this is a trap. Question is, why wrap it in a guise of forgiveness and friendship instead of threatening to kill more people?" The redhead's gaze shifted to the paladin. "I can only think of one reason."  
"You suspect that our presence has caused them to change tactics?" the paladin asked.

"Very much so." The Black Circle leader took the message, a simple paper scroll, and scanned it again. "They're inviting us to meet on Ireland's Eye. An uninhabited island. Far enough away from Tir Nan Og that it's not in their power base, but close enough that they can be supported."

"Well, then we just don't show up," Sky said. "Problem solved, trap failed."

"I'm afraid it isn't as easy as that," Aisha said. "We don't know for sure that it's a trap. We can only suspect as much based on previous behaviour. If they are genuine about this, as unlikely as it seems, we could save a lot of lives by negotiating."  
"She is right," the paladin said. "As a member of the Roccalucian order, my foremost task is ensuring peace. Unless we have undeniable evidence that this is a trap, my duty compels me to give peace a chance in order to negate as much conflict as possible."  
"And unfortunately, no such evidence exists," Ogron elaborated. "The best we have is their previous behaviour, but even I'll admit that such evidence wouldn't hold in court. If we had more actual evidence, their previous behaviour would strengthen any such claims, but such is not the case."  
"Typical," Musa grumbled. "So, what, we march right into the danger zone?"  
Roxy hummed a couple of notes, before catching herself.

"Just because we go does not mean we cannot prepare ourselves," Flora said. "The question is, what is safer? For all of us to go, thus putting all our eggs in the same proverbial basket? Or sending a small delegation, risking that they are more easily overpowered?"  
"Neither is optimal," Brandon added.

"Indeed. But with a larger delegation, we will have more options to deal with any eventual traps," Ogron said. "I for one will be coming along." He turned to Anagan and Gantlos. "And I trust that you two have made the same decision."  
"Yep," Gantlos drawled.

"You know us so well," Anagan commented with a smirk.

"I shall go with you. I will bring along a large group of the men under my command to assist us in this endeavour," Jonas stated.

Brandon looked to the men under his command. They nodded. "Looks like we're in too."  
"I'll be going too. I'm as involved as anyone here," Roxy stated.

"So will I," Bloom said.

One by one, everyone agreed to go.

"Looks like we're sending quite the delegation," Aisha commented. "One that clearly states we don't trust them."  
"Is that a problem?" Techna asked.

"It's not a signal you usually want to send during negotiations, but in this case, I can see its necessity. Perhaps showing up in force will even dissuade them from trying to harm us," the princess of Tides elaborated.

"You think so?" Riven asked doubtfully.

"No. I hope so."

...

Fortunately, transport to Ireland was much quicker and more painless than the last time. They just got into a couple of the vanguard's vessels and flew off. Bloom and Roxy pondered if there were some international agreements or something they were breaking by flying across countries' airspaces, but figured they could sort that out when everything was said and done. They closed in on Ireland's Eye a couple of hours after sunrise. It was a mostly flat island, though slanting upwards to form rocky cliffs. Colourful tents had been raised in the middle, probably where the negotiations were to take place. If any negotiations were to take place.

The three vessels that held the delegation slowly touched down and landed on the coast of the lower end. The rest of the vessels, containing several soldiers, stayed in the air, ready to deploy if anything happened.

Bloom exited with the others and immediately noticed that the White Circle had sent out someone to greet them. She scowled.

Not far from them, surrounded by a squad of black-clad fairies, stood Nebula. "Hello, everyone," he greeted them, as they closed in. "Welcome to Ireland's Eye." He turned to Bloom, a smirk on his face. "I see you've chosen to join us. How's the arm?"  
"Probably much better than your dignity after having to explain to Morgana how you missed out on killing me because you were too busy monologuing," the Dominian princess replied with a cruel smirk.

"Shots fired," Sky mumbled with a smile.

Nebula's smirk faded a notable degree, before he continued with: "Now then, I hope you all appreciate this, because I can tell you that if I had been in charge, you would all have been shot down the moment you got close to Ireland. Morgana has other ideas however, so if I were you I would show some gratitude."  
"We would be more gracious if Morgana had sent someone competent, who would not start out by antagonizing a peace delegation," Aisha sharply rebuffed him.

The black-haired man's smirk faded to the point of no longer being a smirk. "Yes," he mumbled annoyed. "A couple of tents have been set up for you until we can begin the talks tonight. Follow me." He and his guards turned around, not pausing to look if they were being followed.

"Not exactly good at the whole diplomacy thing," Brandon noted.

"He probably hoped to start a fight," Ogron replied. "This might indicate that the peace talks are genuine. Or that it was an elaborate con to make us think that."

"I say we remain on guard and our best behaviour," Nabu stated. "Fortunately, I naturally excel at both. After all, birds are ever aware, even when displaying their feathers and singing their lovely songs."  
"Don't you have an egg you need to go hatch or something?" Riven groaned. "Like, right now perhaps?"

The tents that had been provided them were sparsely furnished. Little beyond tables or chairs filled out the emptiness.

"Rather Spartan," Bloom commented.

"So, like, when does the meeting start?" Stella asked. "Because, like, if we have to sleep on the ground, I'll be tots annoyed."

"Do not worry," Nebula said, voice a bit strained. "The meeting will start in the evening. If you need anything, a guard outside your tent will be able to help you."  
"A guard?" Musa asked. "You're not even going to pretend that you're not keeping us under surveillance?"  
"Yeah. I mean, you could at least have tried to pretend he was a heavily armoured combat butler or something like that," Riven agreed. "Or pretended he was here to protect us from radicalised elements of the White Circle."  
"Oh, come on, guys, he's trying really hard I'm sure," Sky said.

Nebula scowled and turned around, marching out without a word.

"That will never get old," Techna grinned.

"Not to imply that his behaviour has been in any way exemplary or even acceptable for a representative, but perhaps we should refrain from angering anyone here needlessly," Jonas said. "Ogron, I would like to talk with you in private. There are a couple of points I'd like to go over with you."  
"As you wish," the Black Circle leader said, as he followed the paladin out.

"So what do we do now?" Roxy asked.

"We chill, of course," Riven said, as he leaned back in a chair with his feet on the table.

...

"So... Bored," Techna groaned, resting her chin on the table. "Need... Entertainment..."  
"Don't you have any games on your phone or something?" Musa asked.

"Yes. But it ran out of power," the scarred girl sighed. She rubbed her chin. "Maybe they got someone here who has electricity powers. Or I could use some basic supplies to construct a crude windmill." She shook her head. "No, they probably don't have even the most basic of wiring."  
"I'm surprised you of all people can't just magic some power back in things," Roxy remarked.

"Well, I sorta can, but then I'm just draining my magic directly to make it function," Techna explained. "And trust me, that can get exhausting."  
"At least we've got more magic available than when we first arrived," Stella remarked. "Remember back then? We tots had to spend days resting after every little stunt we pulled."  
"Yes. It was quite taxing," Aisha agreed.

"You know, some of us have to make do without magic powers," Sky remarked, as he lay on the hard ground. "You girls are lucky to have those powers at all. Waiting for your powers to recharge can't be nearly as annoying as waiting for an arm to heal."  
"Unless you have a healer nearby. Then it goes away quickly," Brandon reminded him.  
"Sure, but we don't always have that," Riven brought up. "Remember that one trip we got lost on? The one where Sky fell off that cliff-side and shattered his arm? It turned purple and swelled up like a balloon and he was yammering the entire time."

"That was a... Less than successful excursion," Timmy stated, staring out into the air. "But Cordatorta though we learned something, so I suppose it wasn't a waste of time."

"I miss that guy," Riven sighed. "I miss Red Fountain all around. You know, I'm usually looking forward to my vacations, but I gotta say, I think I'm just about ready to get back and have that grumpy old man yell at us again."  
"Cordatorta or Saladin?" Helia asked.

"Cordatorta is old?" Nabu said.

"Well, he's getting close to his fifties last I checked," Brandon replied. "Not that I think it will matter. I'm starting to think that nothing short of death will ever make him slow down."

The group sat in stillness for a moment, lost in remembrance.

"No, seriously, when is something going to happen?" Techna suddenly said. "It's evening, the sun has gone. How long can it take?"  
"No doubt they are trying to tire us in order to weaken us at the table," Aisha remarked. "A tired diplomat is a less effective diplomat."  
"Is there anyone who becomes more effective when tired?" Flora pondered.

"Someone who tests beds I guess," Mirta said.

"Well, I'm going to go look for a bathroom," Roxy announced, getting out of her chair. "They gotta have one of those around here." The Earth fairy walked out the tent and briefly conversed with the guard, before walking off.

A few seconds later, Nebula poked his head into the tent. "Queen Morgana will see you now," he said, a hint of venom in his voice. "So if you could move out now, that would be great."

The group exchanged glances and then began packing what little stuff they had, before moving towards the tent flap.

Riven suddenly paused. "Wait," he said. "This is..." His brows furrowed. "Captain, wait a moment."  
"What is it?" Brandon asked.

"I just realised, Techna was on to something," the magenta-haired soldier continued. "They did take too long. I think they were waiting for something."  
"Something. Something like..." The squad captain stopped mid-sentence, eyes widening. "Of course," he hissed. "Dragon's flame, we're idiots." He turned to the others. "Nabu, Sky, Riven, Timmy, Helia. You come with me. The rest of you go to the meeting. Drag things out. Say we stayed with the guard detail. We have to go."  
"They have Roxy," Flora said, sharing the realization. "Alright, we will do what we can. Just hurry."

The two groups left the tent and quickly split up. The camp was silent, all of the guards having moved up to the meeting.

"Alright, so where would they be?" Riven asked.

"Well, wouldn't the beach make the most sense?" Sky asked.

"No, because the vanguard unit is still down there," Timmy said. "And the meeting is being held up by that old tower. Which means the kidnappers will most likely try to smuggle her off the island by the cliffs on the other side."  
"I hope you're right. Let's move out," Brandon ordered, as he and the group hurried across the darkened island.

Fortunately, there were no trees and the moon above illuminated the field, making it easy for the group to move quickly but relatively quietly.

"Hold it," Timmy whispered. The entire group froze. Slowly, they lowered themselves, as Timmy gently pulled out his rifle. In the distance, they could hear a muffled sound. Sounded like somebody trying to yell, somebody who was gagged. The sharpshooter pushed his glasses up and raised his rifle. He waited, still as a statue.

A shape moved. The grass rustled. Still, Timmy waited. He couldn't be hasty.

Tension gripped the group. Their muscles ached from holding their position.

There was movement again. Rays of moonlight illuminated it. Roxy was slung over its shoulder.

Timmy knew he wouldn't hit her. He fired.

The bullet hit the kidnapper in the back of their knee, shattering it.

"FORWARD!" Brandon yelled, as they initiated their ambush.

The hulking shape pushed itself back up, its knee already healed. It turned and attacked, swinging its massive free arm.

Sky rushed in, ducking under the attack, and showed his blade into its side. The thing howled and pulled free, the wound quickly closing itself.

Riven was at its back. He swung, parting skin and flesh. A massive backhand knocked him away.

The beast turned around and snarled. Suddenly, its form flowed like water. Now, a massive bull stood before them, Roxy lying across its back. It charged at Sky, who leapt aside. Its hooves kicked up dust and pebbles as it turned, before charging again.

Helia tensed as it came back. As it tried running down Brandon, he rushed forward and leapt on top of it.

The shapeshifting kidnapper paused as it suddenly realised the extra weight, but by then Helia had already leapt off again, carrying Roxy in his arms. The monster shifted again, becoming a massive snake. It hissed and rushed after Helia, mouth wide open.

Nabu concentrated and fired, a blast of lighting crashing into the side of the thing's head. It hissed and writhed as its muscles spasmed, allowing Helia to get away.

The poet quickly pulled out a pocket knife and cut the bonds and gag that kept the pink-haired girl passive. "What happened?"  
"Three fairies jumped me once I was far enough away and handed me over to that thing," Roxy gasped.

Meanwhile, the now rhino-like being charged the bird mage. Timmy fired again, causing it to stumble. It roared and shifted again, taking on the form of an oversized condor. It quickly rose into the air and dove towards them. Brandon pulled his arm back and hurled his grenade as the beast closed in on Timmy. The explosive went off, ripping apart its wing. It crashed into the ground with a series of sickening sounds, as its bones and organs broke and ruptured. It lay still for a moment, before shifting again.

"Damn it, we're hitting it with everything we've got, but it's not staying down!" Sky exclaimed. "What's it gonna take to knock that thing out?"

"There's something awfully familiar about this," Brandon remarked.

The monster changed again, this time into a bear. It roared and stomped forward, swinging its massive clawed limbs in a berserker rage.

Timmy fired again and again, each shot ripping holes in fur and flesh.

Finally, the thing tipped over, only to turn into an oversized chameleon. Its great tongue shot forward and attached itself to the sharpshooter, before suddenly reeling him in towards its waiting maw.

Brandon charged forward, bringing down his great blade, severing the organ. With a wet smack, what remained of the tongue pulled back into its mouth, as it shifted again, this time into a scorpion.

"Guys!" Helia called. "Roxy saw something. This thing has a black ring."  
"A black ring?" Brandon repeated, before exclaiming: " _Dumon!_ "

"If it is, he's not recognizing us," Sky stated, as he smashed the stinger away with his shield.

Nabu paused, before yelling: "Try to wear him down. If he's being controlled, I need time to get ready."  
"You'll get time then," Riven called as he rushed the thing from behind. With a powerful swing of his arm, the tail was cut off.

The thing shifted and turned around, now a boar.

Timmy fired, penetrating two of its legs.

The thing shifted and turned the other way, now a giant mantis.

Brandon's blade clewed through its thick exoskeleton, spilling a shower of clear fluids.

The thing shifted again and attacked, now a giant swan.

Sky ran by it, carving open its side, staining white feathers crimson.

It shifted. It shifted. It shifted. It shifted.

Each time, the guys attacked, shot, stabbed, cut from a different angle.

Finally worn out, the thing deflated, a chimeric mess of mid-shifted features.

At this point, Nabu rushed forward and placed his hand on the thing, channelling all the energy he could into it. He could feel the, like a thick straitjacket of chains on the creature's mind. The thing howled and writhed, as Nabu's magic clashed with the enchantments binding it. "I will set you free," Nabu stated, all joviality gone from his voice. "Return to yourself. Cast off the bonds that bind you and return to your true self." The thing howled, shifted, deflated and finally seemed to lie still.

Quietness descended over the island.

"Did... Did it work?" Sky asked.

Suddenly, the beast leapt up and grabbed Nabu by his shoulders, locking his arms to his sides. The abominable creature was now stuck somewhere between Dumon and a giant, misshapen bat. It opened its mouth far wider than it should be able to, row after row of jagged, misshapen teeth springing forth to devour the magi's head.

Nabu exploded from its grasp as he shifted into a massive bird, briefly ascending before shifting back, gracefully striking his opponent to the ground as he landed on the dominated shapeshifter's chest.

" _I COMMAND YOU!"_ Nabu roared as he struck his staff into Dumon's chest, magic energy pouring into the dominated man's body. " _BE FREE!"_

The monster roared, its bestial howl fading into a human scream, as Dumon returned to his normal self.

Nabu paused for a moment, before stepping off, his entire body shaking.

"Wow," Riven said. "Is he... Has he...?"  
"He is himself again, yes," Nabu weakly said. "Especially thanks to his ring. Had it not held onto his self, I'm sure Sibylla's spell would have erased him to make him forever loyal. Had that happened... Dumon would already be dead."

"Urghblll," the mohawked shapeshifter sputtered. "Oh, my head."  
"As it is, it should just result in some fatigue and pain. Kinda like a hangover," Nabu remarked, a smirk on his face. "Welcome back, Dumon."  
"Thanks... I guess... I... WAIT!" The Black Circle member shot up, before almost tipping over again. Only Timmy's quick support prevented him from falling. "The others," he gasped. "I still remember. It's a trap. The others are in... They are in danger."

"Then we haven't got a moment to waste," Brandon said. "Riven, Timmy. Make sure Dumon can keep pace. Helia, help Roxy. We move, now!"

...

When the girls arrived at the meeting place, they took a moment to take in the scene. A large table and several chairs had been set up, an orange glow from the surrounding torches illuminating it. Behind it stood the squat Martello tower, its features barely distinguishable in the moonlight. On one side of the table stood the members of the Black Circle and Jonas the paladin. On the other stood Nebula, Aurora and Sibylla.

The air was thick with tension. An uncomfortable silence engulfed the summit.

Ogron noted the girls, before saying: "Most of our delegation is here now. Is Morgana going to show herself anytime soon?"  
"I see you are still missing some," Sibylla noted. "Where are your companions?"  
"Roxy went to the bathroom," Stella said, as they joined their allies. "The boys joined up with the ships, just in case, like, you guys try to pull anything." She paused. "You did have a bathroom somewhere, right? She's not just, like, wandering the island in vain, right?"  
"No. Such facilities have been raised for everyone's comfort and utility," Aurora noted.

The generals paused, then turned around. Escorted by several more fairies, Queen Morgana entered the light of the torches. "I am sorry to have kept you all waiting," she said. "I still have many duties to attend. Please, sit down and let us discuss the terms."  
"As you wish," Jonas said, as he and the others walked up to the table.

In the bustle, Ogron leaned down to Bloom and whispered: "Where are they?"  
"Solving problems," the Dominian princess quietly replied.

"Figured as much."

"If I may begin?" Morgana started. Jonas gestured for her to continue. "The White Circle's duty has always been the governing and protection of the world. That has always entailed not only protecting the less enlightened from outside threats, but also from themselves. Yet in the process of that, the Black Circle has caused us great losses, many of which cannot truly be compensated."

"I understand that's been the philosophy of the White Circle. However, the policy of the realms, and the Roccalucian Order in particular, is that these people, whom you refer to as unenlightened, also have a number of unalienable rights," Jonas began diplomatically. "Rights that seem to have been trampled by you and your allies in the course of trying to re-establish your dominion. You have to understand, that makes your position less defensible in the eyes of the law."  
"You presume your laws have any power over ours," Sibylla hissed.

"I understand that, given the circumstances, you have not had much chance to follow the development of the realms. That is something that helps your case," the paladin continued. "However, that does not extend to making us turn a blind eye to what I can only describe as the wholesale slaughter of unsuspecting civilians."  
"I see. So that is how the realms view it," Morgana quietly noted. "I admit, I had hoped that things had not become so dire that the realms beyond would interfere with our enlightened duty. But I've come to expect the worst." Her eyes narrowed. "And I have prepared for it."  
Bloom suddenly felt a strange chill going through her body. She tried to move her mouth, but found her jaws to be seemingly glued together. She tried to look around, but even her eyeballs felt like they were moving through molasses. Out of the edges of her sight, she could see the others also sitting still as statues.

"Once they and their newly arrived army have been destroyed, we will be able to secure our planet before the rest of their allies show up," Morgana noted, as she got out of her chair. "Nebula, you have your orders."

"As you desire, my queen," he said in a voice indicating that he too desired this, before he ran off towards the tower.

Sibylla and Morgana got up from their chairs and walked off. Aurora moved to follow them, but paused. She looked back on the frozen group. "You might as well not bother trying," she stated. "I crafted this trap myself. Cold represents a fundamental lack of motion. Even your magic will find it hard to overcome this principle." Then she turned around and followed the others.

Bloom tried to furrow her brows. The white-clad general's taunting was more confusing than anything else. She tried to clench her fists, but it didn't work. Her entire body was frozen.

That's when she realized something. She wasn't even breathing. She couldn't feel her heart beat. Panic flared up in her mind. Was she going to die like this, unable to move, still as a lawn ornament? She paused the line of thoughts. Something was off.

Suddenly a great light flared up above the tower. A huge ball of shimmering energy began manifesting.

Bloom couldn't just see it, she could feel the massive amount of magic that was quickly charging. She quickly realized the destructive potential of the ongoing spell. So this was how they planned to eradicate them. She felt her brain working overtime, trying to find a solution. Then something struck her. She wasn't dying, because the cold had essentially put her in stasis. No breath, no heartbeat, no movement. But she was still thinking. That struck her as weird. And Morgana had talked as if they hadn't even been there. As if they were essentially already dead.

Suddenly, realization hit like a sack of bricks.

The spell was based off cold. Bloom was keeping her thoughts going with her knack. If cold was a lack of motion, then heat was the opposite.

Up above, the ball of energy was charging up even more, competing with the moon and all the stars for prominence in the night sky.

The Dominian princess focused on her magic, putting her entire mind to willing it to flare up. Slowly, she could feel a core of warmth spread from inside her body. Her heart strained to press blood through her veins. The muscles around her lungs quivered to drag in a vital breath. The warmth kept spreading. Her eyes began tearing from staying open. Small pops could be heard as she slowly willed her stiff limbs to move. With a ragged gasp, she drew breath, as her heart began beating wildly in her chest. She tipped over and hammered her chin into the table. She lay there for a moment, before raising her arm and planting one hand on the wooden surface. Then the other. Slowly, she pushed herself up. Her legs shook like crazy as she tried to balance her own weight. Each breath was raspy and jagged, requiring as much of her concentration as she could muster. Finally, she stood up, using her chair for support. She could feel her muscles softening.

She looked up. The charging energy cast a pale light across the isle.

She turned towards the others and focused, willing heat into them. She could feel her reservoirs of energy depleting. She took a deep breath and called upon the dragonflame in her to flare up. Even it struggled, but soon ignited, filling her with its warm energy. She let in flow freely from her, flooding into her friends and allies.

Slowly, they started stirring, as the frozen stasis that had engulfed them faded.

"Where are they?" Musa slowly asked. "What happened?"  
The Dominian princess tried to open her mouth to answer, but just fell over instead.

"Bloom!" Stella exclaimed and forced herself up from her chair, only to almost fall over herself. "Dear Solaris, my legs."  
"Helvete," Gantlos cursed, as he too got up. "We were expecting a trap and they still caught us off guard."

"I'm going to blast that smug queen's face in," Musa growled.

"So, ehm, what's with the light show?" Techna asked, as she pointed at the big glowing ball of magical energy. "Because that looks like a fucking problem if I've ever seen one."

"A spell of oblivion. A magical ritual of mass destruction," Ogron said. "They must mean to blast it across the island, erasing us and our backup in one strike."

"I must warn my men," Jonas said, touching the communicator on his ear. "This is force commander Jonas of the Roccalucian order. Respond immediately." He paused. "We have a dire emergency on hand, respond now." He paused.

"Maybe they've also been trapped like we were," Anagan said. "If that's the case, they're a hanging target."  
"Then we'll need to get Bloom down there," Stella said, as she slowly helped her friend up. "If she has any energy left. Bloom, can you hear me? Please say something."  
"Amnglryn," the redhead groaned.

The group heard footsteps and turned around, to see the boys come running up.

"Dumon?" Ogron asked. "What happened?"  
"I'm sorry, boss. It's that damn fairy general. She hid a spell in me that allowed her to take complete control of me. She ordered me to kidnap Roxy," the mohawked man responded. "The guys here managed to free me."  
"Even more traps," Flora noted. "We've been completely had by them."  
"What do we do about the spell?" Mirta asked.  
"Nebula," Bloom groaned. "He was... Sent to do something."  
"Probably start it up," Ogron noted. "Even if we were to beat him in a fight, which I doubt we could in our weakened state, we wouldn't be able to dissipate the energy before it went off. Best case scenario, we survive by letting our new allies die. And that's presuming they haven't created more safeguards. They have managed to predict our actions so far and used that against us."

"Then we must try to make for the beach. Maybe Techna can control the ships without us needing to awaken the soldiers and get them out of the way," Musa suggested.  
"That's going to be fucking tough with that thing sucking up all the energy," the scared girl noted. "But I'll give it a shot."  
"Whatever we do, we gotta do it now. Time is rapidly running out," Ogron said.

"Then... Let's try to save the others," Roxy said.

The group exchanged glances and began moving as fast as they could down to the beach.

Gantlos moved to follow, but stopped when Nabu suddenly placed a hand on his shoulder. The blond turned to look at him. The bird magi's eyes were hard, filled with an unshakable determination.

"No regrets," he said, tone slightly unstable. "Best people I've known."

Gantlos paused, then nodded.

The dark-skinned caster then turned around and ran towards the tower.

Gantlos stood for a moment, before turning to follow the others.

...

Nebula smirked as the energy reached its zenith. Soon, he would wipe out those annoying rebels and their allies for good.

He heard footsteps and looked down as Nabu emerged from the staircase.

"So, come to see the show up close?" the fairy general asked. "Or are you just trying to save your own hide?"  
"I've come to save my friends," Nabu stated. "And the people I love." He hammered the butt of his staff into the stone surface beneath his feet. "Do you even have anyone like that? Or have you chased them all away?"  
"I have the respect of my fellow generals and the trust of my queen. What else would I ever need?" Nebula asked. "But even if you could beat me, that's not going to stop anything. It's too late for that."  
"Then I shall dispel your vile creation," Nabu stated as a challenge, before pointing his staff towards the charging ritual. "I shall rip apart its bonds and undo it."  
Nebula threw his head back and laughed. "You really think it's that easy, kiddo?" he asked. "Go on, let me see you try. You don't have the power to undo this before time runs out. It's as good as ready."  
"Then I shall divert it," Nabu declared. "I shall send it harmlessly into the depths of space or the vastness of the ocean. Then you will have failed."

"Nope. Protected against that too," the black-clad general noted while checking his nails. "You can fire it towards Ireland if you want. Although I think people will be pissed if you blow up Howth." A cold smile manifested on his face. "Face it. No matter what, you've lost. Either you let it slay your helpless friends or you choose to kill a lot of civilians, which you guys think is really bad."

Nabu lowered his head, eyes closed.

"So, what will it be?" Nebula taunted.

"You talk too much," the bird magi said, a smirk on his face as he looked Nebula straight in the eyes. "Bloom did mention that you were prone to taunting when you thought you had won. See, there is one glaring omission in the safety net that engulfs your spell, probably because none of you could fathom anybody doing something so stupid. And you are right, it is about to go off."

Nebula's smile faltered. "What are you talking about?" he asked, annoyed. "There's no way you've outsmarted us. You're bluffing."  
"Am I? Am I really?" Nabu asked. "Why don't you check. You still have a couple of seconds before it's over."  
Nebula paused, then reached out with his magic, sensing the meta-magical rules that bound the spell. His eyes opened wide. He heard a noise, as his panicked mind instantly worked overtime to process things. He realised that the noise was his own screaming.

Nabu had indeed changed which way it would fire.

Down.

He reached out, desperately trying to undo the alterations.

But it was too late.

A bright, white flare of raw magical energy shot down at the tower.

Nabu took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

The light engulfed him.

...

In an instant, the northern part of the island was engulfed in a dome of pure energy. The sound of the massive explosion sundered the silence. A shockwave washed across the rest of the island. The group, still trying to reach the beach, were lifted off their feet and hurled across the grass.

And then, as quickly as it had come, it ceased. Deafening silence and blinding darkness instantaneously engulfed Ireland's Eye. And then came the sound of rushing water, as the ocean filled in the crater that was all that remained.

"What... What happened?" Roxy asked, as she got up. "It blew up."  
"Did they make a mistake?" Sky pondered. "Maybe they did it wrong."

"Is everyone here?" Jonas asked. "Is anyone hurt?"  
"I can barely see myself, let alone anybody else," Riven grumbled. "Dragon's ass, I think I hit a rock or something."  
"Give me a moment," Stella said, as she tried to focus. A couple tries later, she managed to produce a gentle, yellow light, illuminating them all.

"Looks like we're all here," Dumon noted. "A little bit beat up, but it could be worse."  
"Wait," Aisha suddenly said and looked around. "Where is Nabu?"  
"Well... He was right behind us. Wasn't he?" Sky said as he scratched his head. "Did he land somewhere else?"

"Maybe he changed into a bird and got blown off course," Bloom suggested.

Ogron paused, then looked at Gantlos. The man was not moving. "Gantlos," Ogron slowly said. "What happened?"  
Everyone paused and turned.

Gantlos kneeled and picked up his Stetson. He stared at it for a moment, before holding it up to his chest. He took a deep breath, composing himself. "He went back," he said. "To the tower. We were right behind you all. Tapped me on the shoulder before running off. Told me to tell you all that... That he had no regrets."  
"No," Aisha whispered, realization setting in.

"Wanted me to tell you... That you were the best people he'd ever known."  
"He redirected the blast," Jonas stated.

"No," Riven said shocked. "Wait, no, that... That can't be right. He... he can't have..." He grabbed his head. "Wait," he said, sounding almost feverish. "What if he... What if he teleported away..."  
"Unlikely," Flora quietly noted, starring at her feet. "The spell was draining the area of all magic. Even redirecting it must have been a great strain. I doubt that he would have had..."  
"NO!" Aisha suddenly yelled. "YOU... YOU'RE WRONG... HE CAN'T... HE... He can't..." she sobbed. Then she suddenly charged off towards the crater, screaming: "NABU! NABU!"

"I'll... make sure she doesn't get hurt," Anagan quietly stated, before vanishing in a blur.

Riven stood for a moment, before more or less collapsing on the ground.

Bloom felt unreal. It was like nothing right now was actually happening. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. It was Sky.

"You... Okay?" he tried unsteadily. His eyes were wet. He was trying to hold back.

"No," Bloom weakly said.

"I... Figured as much." He took a deep breath, not that it helped. "I've... I've lost friends before," he said. "It never... Never gets..." He paused, as tears began flowing freely.

"Nabu was a brave man," Ogron quietly said. "I regret that I couldn't spend more time in his presence. He will be honoured."  
"Honoured. HONOURED!" Musa yelled, stomping over to the redhead. "WHAT THE FUCK IS HONOURING HIM GOING TO DO!? HE'S DEAD! DEAD! AND HE'S NOT COMING BACK!" Her fists clenched, before she suddenly lashed out, her knuckles collided with Ogron's face. The man took a step back from the impact, but otherwise made no motions to defend himself. The others paused, frozen in shock. "THIS IS ALL YOU GUYS' FAULT ANYWAY!" she screamed. "YOU AND YOUR VAGUE BULLSHIT! IF YOU GUYS HAD NOT ALL HIDDEN AWAY, IF YOU HAD DONE MORE, THEN... THEN..." Her knees wobbled and she fell to the ground. "Spirits damn you all, he'd still be here."

"I know," Ogron softly said.

Silence fell over the group. In the distance, they could hear Aisha yelling for Nabu, her voice hoarser with every try.

No one would respond.


	25. Tir Nan Og Books

Chapter 25: Tir Nan Og Burns

The silence that hung in the air was heavy and dreadful. Bloom intently stared at her feet, focusing on the gentle hum of the engine. She chanced a glance at the others, sitting in the spacious hold of the vessel.

Aisha had been inconsolable for a while. Now she sat silently, absorbed in thoughts.

Riven had been cleaning and sharpening his blade for half an hour now. There was no longer any purpose to it, it had just become a ritualistic behaviour to focus.

Musa seemed to subtly switch between sorrow and rage, her fists clenching and unclenching as she did.

Flora and Techna were talking with each other, keeping their tones respectfully low.

Roxy looked agitated, constantly catching herself biting her own nails.

Bloom was shaken out of her thoughts as Brandon coughed and got up with a: "Alright everyone, I'll need your attention for a moment." The squad leader paused as all eyes fell on him. For some, it was almost like they suddenly woke up. "I know, that what happened hurt. And most likely, it still does," he continued. "And most of you probably don't feel like talking about it. Or hearing about it. But I want you all to remember that Nabu choose to give it all to save us. It's not ideal. I too would rather have him on my side now. But I won't allow myself to wither away. And neither should any of you. It's easy, far too easy, to be consumed by hate, sadness, rage or guilt. But that is not what he would have wanted. And you all know it."

"Why shouldn't we feel guilty?" Bloom asked. The brunette turned to look at the redhead, who was busy observing her feet. "After all, we decided to release the White Circle. We..."  
"No," came a steely voice. Everyone turned to look at the speaker. Aisha slowly looked up, a cold hardness in her eyes. "It's not our fault," she said, her voice now slightly shaky. "Neither is it the Black Circle's fault. From moment the White Circle got out, everything they've done has been on them. They choose to do these things. They had every chance to start anew. They didn't." She lowered her head again. "That's on them. Not us."  
"She makes a good point," Brandon said. "Look, here's what I've learned as a leader, from my own actions and those of others. Sometimes, even when you have the best of intentions, your words or actions get people hurt when you didn't mean to. That is the ultimate burden of leadership. But all people have a responsibility for their actions. The White Circle is not a natural disaster or a series of automatons. They made their own choices, to hurt others to enforce their reign. Indeed, that is on them, not us."

The group fell silent. In the distance they heard an explosion, soon followed by another one. The intercom scratched to life. "We are preparing to land. Get ready to exit the vessel."  
"Here we go," Timmy nervously said, checking his rifle one more time.

"Alright, any last things we need to go over?" Brandon asked. "Or is everybody ready?"  
"As ready as we can be," Roxy mumbled.

The squad leader glanced at them all. "Alright then, you all have your communicators. I'll be turning them on now." The connection was established. "Squad leader Brandon Hauser from squad six here. We're ready."  
"Good," came a man's voice from the other side. "And I see thirteen lights. Does that account for your entire squad?"  
"It does."  
"Then you are all online."  
"Can I get an update on the situation?"  
"Initial strikes took down a number of watchtowers and guard posts. First wave has touched down and are making rapid progress towards the castle. We're receiving reports of enemy resistance, but they are rapidly falling back. Enemy HQ is protected by magic, so skycrafts have so far stuck to hitting enemy outposts and formations."  
"Understood." Brandon grabbed a handhold above, as the vessel they were in landed. The hatch opened and sunlight streamed in. Without a word, the group stepped out on Tir Nan Og. In the distance, they could hear the sounds of spells and bullets being unleashed. A pair of missiles streaked by above, hitting a distant target with a resounding explosion.

"Alright people," Brandon said, drawing his blade. "Eyes and ears open. Follow me to the rendezvous point."

...

The group swiftly moved through the forest of the isle. Bloom glanced around, taking in the shattered scenery. Many of the apple-trees were marked by the ongoing conflict. Some had bullet holes punctured through the bark. Others had been knocked over by explosions. Fire engulfed the crowns of many trees, blackened apples dropping to the ground.

The redhead looked away. In a way, it was saddening to see. Tir Nan Og was a beautiful island.

Messages kept rolling in over the radios.

"This is squad eight. We're pushing them back. Who's at out flanks?"  
"Squad eighth this is squad two. We've got you covered. You're clear to advance."  
"Firefly one, we have heavy resistance at our twelve. Think you can soften them up?"

"This is Firefly one. We're coming in hot."

"This is squad three. We need a healer here."

"Squad nine, watch your six. Retreating enemies coming right at you."  
"Roger that. We're ready to take them if they try anything."

Sky looked around. "Kinda though it would be harder than this."  
"I'm not surprised," Timmy responded. "The White Circle is outdated in many ways. It's clear that their fighting style is based on how things were hundreds of years ago. Their greatest advantage was their magic, which took the forces of Earth by surprise. We, however, are prepared to counter that."

"And even with us being surprised, I hear they still had trouble once the actual military rolled in," Roxy remarked. "I hear our country did pretty good cleaning up in those cities that had been taken over on the east coast."

"Just don't expect it to stay a cakewalk," Brandon informed the group. "Especially not when we press them up in a corner."

The group continued forward, making their way out of the forest. They paused. In front of them lay the magnificent fortress that both the Black and White Circle had called home. But now, its facade was scarred with scorch marks and crumbling brickwork. Several squads of vanguard soldiers had set up basic fortifications outside the castle and were firing at the building. Most attacks smashed against an invisible forcefield, but some slipped through, shattering elements of the building. One of the aircrafts zoomed by, unleashing a trio of missiles. Two exploded fruitlessly against the barrier, but the third slipped by, detonating with resounding force. In a shower of ancient stonework, one of the towers crumbled and tumbled into the moat.

Occasionally, the White Circle defenders responded by unleashing volleys of arrows and spells, but entrenched magis were ever ready to absorb and divert their blows with a variety of tricks.

The group made their way to the command tent, where Jonas was keeping an eye on a map while barking orders into his radio.

"Commander," Brandon said, as he walked up. "Squad six, reporting for duty."

"Excellent. Here's our current situation." The paladin pointed on the map. "Most of the island has been swept clean. We have a few holdouts putting up a fight, but they are rapidly losing manpower and ground. Most of them have holed up here in the castle, which so far has withstood our attacks, although not without us doing some damage." He paused. "Here's our plan. By now, our attacks have created several possible entry points, all of which are guarded by the forcefield. That will not be a problem. I have a couple of magis specialising in barrier breaking ready to provide temporary access. You'll all be handed map data provided to us by the Black Circle to assist you in navigating the structure's interior. We'll storm the castle from several points at once. Expect heavy resistance. We're talking urban warfare, so expect that this will be room to room battles."

"Squad three here, they're sending out another counter attack," came a voice over the radio.

"Seriously, again with the mutated animals," came another voice. "What is it this time, lizards?"

There was a short pause.

"Squad three here. Enemy counter attack has been neutralized."

"Sounds like they aren't having any luck kicking us out," Techna remarked.

"Not only is the use of magically twisted animals outlawed under the protection of animals act, agreed upon by the realms, it is also remarkably inefficient against automatic firearms," Jonas remarked. "To get back to the plan, you will be sent in through an aqueduct here." He pointed at the map. "Get to position here and get ready to move on my signal."

"Understood, sir," Brandon replied.

"I have a question," Riven asked. "Do we have any specific goals once we enter the castle?"  
"The overall goal is taking the building. But the remaining generals and the queen herself are of course priority targets," the paladin replied.

The magenta-haired warrior drew his sabre and studied it for a moment. "Good," he quietly commented.

...

Roxy took a deep breath, eyes fixed on the castle. They had moved into position, a fortified little camp not far from the slope that would lead them down to the moat. Any moment now, the signal would be given and they would storm in. The defenders still occasionally fired at the surrounding army, but for the most part, they seemed to have retreated deeper into the fortress The Earth fairy blinked and then shook her head. "How did I get here?"  
"What do you mean?" Helia, who stood beside her, inquired.

"I mean, a year ago, all I had to worry about were tests and cute boys. Now I'm in the middle of a war zone, about to storm a castle, to protect the entire planet from a group of lunatic Irish fairies. It seems... It seems unreal." She shook her head. "Like this is all one big crazy coma dream or something."  
"I can relate," Helia remarked. "I'm not a soldier either. Got some basic training, but my true calling is my art. And yet... I've been dragged into so many things these last three years. Darkar, Valtor, now this. It's crazy." He paused. "But I wouldn't have wanted it different. I've helped so many people. I met Flora and Mirta. Yes, I think I've done a lot of good, even if I'd prefer to just get back to my painting." He paused. "Maybe I'll give poetry another shot."  
The magenta-haired girl paused. "Thanks," she softly said. "I think... I think I feel a bit better about this now."

"No problem. I'm all ears if you need someone to talk with." He stared ahead. "Well, most of the time. Think we're going to be too busy for a heart to heart in a few moments."

"All units, get ready to move," came Jonas' voice over the communicators. Everybody tensed. The world seemed to take a deep breath. "Move out!"

Roxy hesitated for a moment as everybody charged out of their fortified positions, then ran ahead alongside them. They moved down the slope, clumps of dirt and grass loosening as they rapidly descended. They entered the moat, cold water reaching to their knees. In front of them was an opening in the stone that supported the structure above, covered by an iron portcullis. The barrier breaker they had been assigned, a muscular black woman, stepped forth and seemed to touch the air itself. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Her hands seemed to spark, as her fingers sunk into the invisible barrier, before she ripped it apart. A flickering hole, barely perceptible, had formed between her hands. "Alright, in you go," she instructed the group.

Quickly, the team moved through the magical shield, which the breaker let close behind them.

"Obstacle one down," Sky remarked and looked up at the imposing structure. "Dragon knows how many to go."  
"Alright, Bloom, Stella. Make us an entrance," Brandon instructed.

Bloom and Stella stepped forward, and called upon their respective powers. Ten seconds later, part of the portcullis tipped over into the waters with a splash and a loud metallic clang. The group moved in without hesitation.

"According to the Black Circle's schematics, there should be a stairway up soon. That will lead us to the royal crypts," Timmy informed them.

"I see some stairs ahead. I believe those are the ones you just informed us about," Flora remarked.

The group rushed up the damp steps, soon after coming upon a locked stone door.

"I'll handle this," Timmy said, placing a barrier buster on it. "And here we go." With a dull thud, the blocking object disintegrated into dust.

Behind was a grand room, with four stone caskets, each paired with a three-story tall statue.

"Previous royals of the White Circle I guess," Stella remarked. "Tots similar to our catacombs back home."  
"Yes. Except the dead people are not on display," Bloom commented quietly.

"Does anyone else have the urge to smash the faces of those smug statues in?" Musa asked, an undertone of barely restrained anger in her voice.

"Let's not stoop to desecrating the graves of the deceased," Brandon said, as he investigated the door on the other side of the room. "They're not responsible for our current situation." He tested the handle. "Unlocked. Let's move, people."

As they moved out into the grand corridor beyond and started advancing, messages started coming in over the communicators.

"Squad three here, we have secured the kitchen."  
"Squad nine here, we're facing heavy resistance at the barracks. Requesting back up."  
"Squad one here, we have several wounded. Falling back towards main entrance."  
"Squad four. Gallery secured. We're hunkering down here until a healer has time to come by."  
"Squad eight here. Main stairs are heavily occupied by enemy forces. Be careful if you're going that way."  
"Squad five here, we have set up a sniper nest on the upper balconies. We're ready to assist."

The sounds of violence and battle echoed throughout the ancient halls.

Musa suddenly paused, as she heard a strange cracking noise. "LOOK OUT!" she yelled.

Brandon and Sky, who were in the front, leapt to the sides as a massive demonic-looking stone statue crashed down. It flexed its wings and roared, lifting up a stony spear. Further along the hallway, more of the gargoyles descended from their perches.

The first one lifted its weapon and got ready to nail Brandon to a wall, but Flora hurled a handful of seeds at it that quickly bound it in a straitjacket of vines. The squad leader leapt forward, his massive sword cleaving into his opponent's stony head, smashing it and rendering it inanimate.

Another gargoyle leapt for the group, but a shot from Timmy splintered its chest and caused it to fall to pieces.

One came in from behind, and Riven charged it. It swung its massive halberd, but the magenta-haired soldier rolled underneath the construct, placing an explosive at the base of its tail as he did so. The resulting detonation send a spiderweb of cracks up along its body, causing it to rip itself apart the moment it tried to turn around.

The last gargoyle tried to advance on the group, but Musa pulled out her flute and blew a sharp note into it, which pulverised its upper body into dust.

The group took a moment to breathe, as the hallway fell silent.

Brandon tapped his communicator. "Squad six here. Be advised that the enemy are using constructs. We were just ambushed, but we managed to fend them off." He looked at the others. "Alright, let's move."

...

The group kept pushing onwards. Occasionally, a series of constructs or similar would try to ambush them, but the group had little issue defeating them.

"According to the maps I've been provided, the tree of life should be just up ahead," Timmy remarked. "It should be the centrepiece of not only the barrier, but also the forbiddance effect. If we can take it down, it should be easier for any reinforcement to reach us."  
"Alright, you heard the man. Let's move in," Brandon said, before activating his communicator. "Squad six here, closing in on the tree of life. Will attempt to disable shield."  
The group rushed down the fine carpet that covered the floor of a hallway, closing in on a massive set of double doors. Riven and Sky hammered into in shoulder first, knocking the massive entryway open. And then they paused.

Dozens upon dozens of White Circle fairies, clad in black, green, red and white, stood between them and the tree, their magic already charging.

The group drew their weaponry and prepared their own magic. A tense stand-off ensued as the two armies sized each other up.

"So, you have returned to us." The group looked up to see Morgana sitting in a massive throne behind the fairies. "But not in the way I had hoped you would. I am quite disappointed, Roxy."  
"You're disappointed?" Roxy asked, feeling anger seething in her. "How do you think I feel? I reach out to give you a helping hand and what do you do? You try to enslave my entire planet. A good friend I just made this year is dead and that's your fault."  
"Roxy, our stewardship of this planet is of the utmost importance. It is our duty to protect the planet and its people. I wish you could see the good we could do together." She paused. "But perhaps that isn't too late."  
"Oh, believe me, it is far too late for you to get into my good graces," Roxy growled.

"That you dare speak to our queen in such a tone just goes to show how much your father has failed to teach you," Sibylla said, as she walked up besides the queen. "Throwing your lot in with traitors, criminals and worse. This world has corrupted you to your core."

"The portal is almost ready," Aurora said, as she also walked up to them. "I suggest we conserve our strength for the road ahead."  
"Portal?" Riven suddenly said. "Wait, what? After everything you've done... You're just going to run off?" He drew his blade, barring his teeth like an angry dog. "No way. No way am I gonna let you bastards get away with what you've done. YOU HEAR ME!?"

Timmy jerked his head a bit, as he suddenly heard Musa's voice in his ear. "Timmy, can you subtly take aim at Morgana?"  
"You're planning something?" he whispered, knowing she would hear it.

"Yes. I'm talking with the others. If we strike quickly and take down Morgana and her two henchmen, that should throw their minions into disarray. Then we can fall back if necessary."

"Alright, I can do that," the sharpshooter replied.

Meanwhile, Sibylla had continued ranting, not that many paid it any heed. "...will return and claim what is ours by right. You snivelling worms wallowing in your own corruptions, feasting on the rotted fruit of your twisted labours, you will be purified with..."

"Does she expect us to keep listening to that drivel?" Sky quietly questioned.

"Well, we won't. Get ready. On three. One," Brandon began. The group tensed up. "Two." Magic and weaponry was subtly aimed. "THREE!"

The group had intended to spring to action. But to their dawning and horrified comprehension, they found that their bodies had ceased to obey their commands.

"A bold move," Morgana commented, as she rose from her chair.

Sibylla paused her tirade for a moment and blinked. "My queen, what...?"  
"You are brave, I'll give you that much. Unfortunately, it is wasted on your current cause." She nodded. "Yes, I think it is about time you see the light of reason."

"What the fuck? I can't move," Musa grimaced.

"It's like... There's some sort of blockade in my head," Stella remarked.  
"My queen, you're already spending considerable effort on holding them like that," Aurora warned Morgana. "I would not advise doing anything more. The portal is ready and we do not know how long the path ahead is."  
"These people have been as responsible for our tragedies as the Black Circle," Sibylla argued. "I say they aren't worthy of joining us. But neither should we leave them alive to stand in our way again."  
"No. They will be more useful to us live than dead," Morgana said certainly. She reached a hand out. "Roxy, now you will finally see that you were always meant to stand by my side."

The Earth fairy winched as she felt ice cold fingers plunge into her mind, testily tapping her thoughts like strings on a violin, getting a feel for it. "No," she whispered, as she felt the intrusion strengthening. "Stop. Get out of... Get out..."

An explosion suddenly rocked the room, breaking Morgana's concentration. Roxy immediately felt the intrusion receding.

"It's the Black Circle!" a fairy called, as an entire wall came down.

"Defensive formations," another yelled.

"My queen, the portal is ready. We should go to Omega, now," Aurora insisted.

Morgana cast one more glance at Roxy. "Very well then. Do it."  
The white-clad fairy general concentrated and a bright flare of multicoloured light exploded from the tree. And then they were all gone.

"Helvete," Gantlos cursed as he stormed into the room. "Too late."  
"No. NO!" Riven yelled, as he ran up to the tree. "COME BACK HERE YOU FUCKING COWARDS! You... You... I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET! YOU HEAR ME!" He fruitlessly swung his blade through the air a couple of times, before collapsing against the tree.

"Squad six here," Brandon said into his communicator. "Enemy leader and a fair portion of their soldiers have retreated off world." He paused. "But we know where they are going."

...

After the battle, the castle was secured and the remaining White Circle fairies on the island where mopped up, one way or the other. Inside the throne room, members of the Black Circle were busy unravelling the magic of the White Circle's escape.

"I wouldn't call it shoddy, but it's definitely a rush job," Anagan commented, as he sensed the mystic weave. "Guess we had them harder pressed that we anticipated."  
"Indeed. We will have no problem finding the point of their arrival," Ogron agreed.

Not far from them, the guys and girls were busy discussing the recent development.

"Why Omega?" Bloom asked. "Of all places."  
"Well, the environment definitely favours Aurora. And she is the only general we haven't sent packing so far," Brandon offered. "They might be betting on her being their strongest card."  
"Plus, like, not a lot of other places they'd be welcome," Stella added. "Not with the stunt they pulled."  
"On that note, consider the fact that Omega has little in the way of civilization, but its dangers are less omnipresent that on Limphea for example," Flora explained. "In light of these facts, it makes sense they would seek refuge there."  
"Seems they left a trail though," Sky mentioned. He cast a look around the room. Riven was sitting on a chair, glumly inspecting his sabre. Musa was patrolling around, occasionally making moves with her hands that made it look like she was imagining herself strangling somebody. Aisha stood not far from the tree, observing the proceedings with cold distant eyes. The blond soldier turned to the others and asked: "Are those three starting to worry you guys too, or is it just me?"  
"No. They're ticking time bombs," Brandon remarked. "I just hope they can keep themselves in check. Truth is, I would have preferred to leave them behind. But even with the vanguard, we need all the help we can."  
"It is not like I cannot sympathise," Flora remarked. "I too feel a great amount of anger at the thought of the loss this conflict has inflicted on us."  
"Well, at least you keep calm," Bloom tried.

The Limphean noble observed her own shoes for a moment. "I mean no ill will when I say this, but as dear as he was to me, Nabu was only a good acquaintance. If someone was to hurt someone I loved..." She paused, her glance falling on Mirta who was sitting some distance away, having a quiet chat with Techna and Timmy. Her gaze returned to Bloom as she informed her: "Do not think me incapable of hate, Bloom. I may be formal and controlled, even a bit stiff at times, but I am not made of stone."

"Duly noted," the redhead said, feeling a slight chill.

"Honestly, anyone can be pushed too far. And nobody wanted Nabu gone," Brandon sighed. "I'm gonna miss him."

"Hey. What are you talking about?" Roxy curiously asked, as she walked over.

The four fell silent, before Sky said: "I guess... Mostly about this whole thing. There's so much going on and... Well, we're worried."  
"The loss of Nabu has affected some of our friends harder than others," Flora mused.

"I know. Didn't know him for long but... He was a fun guy to hang around," the Earth fairy agreed. "Anyway I... Dad?"  
"Wait, what?" Brandon asked and looked around.

True enough, Klaus was hurrying over to them.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Roxy asked confused. "Are you okay? You look exhausted."  
"Been... Been running... All..." The man took a couple of deep breaths. "I've been running up here from... From the beach. They said... That you might leave."

"Dad, if this is about stopping me, it's kinda too late," Roxy said sympathetically.

"No, it's... That's not it." Klaus looked at his daughter, and to the magenta-haired girl he suddenly looked old. Ancient even. As if a great burden has suddenly fallen upon him. "Of course I wish you wouldn't endanger yourself," he continued. "But it is your choice. It's just... Before you go... You have to know the truth. You... All of you..." He closed his eyes, taking another deep breath. "You must all know what I have done. What I intended to do. And why."  
"Okay," Sky slowly said. "This suddenly got ominous."  
"Dad, what are you talking about?" the Earth fairy nervously asked.

"Roxy, the truth is I am... No, I was an agent of the White Circle," Klaus said in an incredible pained voice.

"What?" Flora flatly asked.

"That is why I pushed for you guys to free them," he continued. "It was all a part of the plan."  
Roxy glanced from person to person, hoping somebody would say it was a joke.

"I heard that," came a cold voice behind them. They turned, suddenly facing a rather livid looking Musa. "Is there any reason," she started, her voice laced with an almost murderous hate. "Any one reason at all, that I shouldn't just crush your skull with a high-pitched note right now?"

"I'd like to at least tell the entire story," Klaus replied earnestly. "If you all honestly feel like offing me afterwards, then... Well, I can't say I blame you." He took a deep breath. "Truth is, I'm about half a millennium old. When the White Circle crumpled, I was entrusted with a magic pendant that held Roxy within it. It was imagined that once she grew up, she would free the White Circle. Life was hard and I met many misfortunes, so when I freed Roxy, I did so with nothing but hate and scorn for this world in my heart. But recently, I realised, thanks to my daughter, how much this world had to offer. And how much I had let be destroyed by helping the White Circle get free."  
Brandon blinked a couple of times, before rubbing his temples. "Okay, so, what, does the Black Circle know this?"  
"Yes. I told Gantlos not long ago. I can only imagine he informed the others," the bar owner stated. "They must have believed my change of heart to be genuine."  
"I'd be surprised to learn you had one," Musa darkly commented.

"So, wait," Roxy said, sounding like she was still in shock. "Does that mean you adopted me?"  
"What? Oh, no, I am your real father. It was just considered impractical to try to restrain your age for that long, plus it would be too easy to track you down, so you were put in stasis. You were but a baby at the time," Klaus explained.

"Wait, then who is the mother?" Sky asked confused.

The bar-owner took a deep breath. "I was Queen Morgana's favoured consort."  
"Don't tell me..." Bloom began.

"She is your mother," Klaus finished.

Roxy blinked several times, at a loss for word.

"Well, that explains her attitude," Flora remarked. "She is disappointed that her daughter is not following in her footsteps."  
"So, that's the truth. Summarised, of course, but we're not getting any younger," Klaus said. "You deserved to know. I had originally wanted to wait until this conflict was over, but it... It just seemed like time was running out."  
There was a deep pause.

"You realise that you directly contributed to the death of one of my best friends, right?" Musa asked, her voice almost a hateful whisper.

"If you wish for retribution, I won't stop you," Klaus said, his voice sounding a bit hollow. "I have already accepted the magnitude of my crime."  
The black-haired musician stared at him for the longest time, with such intensity that it was almost enough to bore a hole in the man. Scratchy, static noises popped off around her, causing the eardrums of the listeners to itch uncomfortably. "No," she finally said, eyeing Roxy. "I won't do that to a friend. But you better stay far, _far_ away from me, or I will hurt you." Then she turned around and stomped off.

"For a moment there, I really thought she was going to kill you," Bloom said, letting a breath go she hadn't realised she was holding.

"I'm..." Roxy tried. "I'm not even angry, Dad. I mean, I guess I should be, but... I'm just really disappointed."  
"Understandably," Klaus replied.

"But it's just... How did you get to the point of thinking this... Any of this, was a good idea?" Roxy asked, earnest confusion in her voice.

"ALRIGHT, PORTAL'S GETTING READY!" Dumon yelled. "COME ON, PEOPLE, LET'S GET READY!"

"I'll tell you when you come back," Klaus said. "And Roxy... All of you... I am truly sorry. I have hurt you all so much, because I was too blind to see what I was doing."  
"Indeed," Brandon mumbled. "Anyway, let's go."  
The group left the blond behind, as they hurried to the charging portal.

...

There was a flash and a large group of people manifested deep in the frozen caverns of Omega. Dozens of clicks rang out, as flashlights were turned on, their light reflecting in the many layers of ice.

"So," Stella dryly began, rubbing her arms. "Back here again. Great."  
"Lots of tracks here, boss," Dumon said, as he investigated the snow. "Seems like they split up into two groups."

"How odd. Any indication who went where?" Ogron inquired.

"Nope."

"Very well." The redhead turned to Jonas and asked: "Do we divide our forces or stay together?"

"An interesting question. It's possible that that is exactly what they are hoping we will do." The paladin rubbed his chin. "Then again, it is not impossible that they hope we will send our entire group after the wrong target. Morgana is our priority after all."

"Then I suggest we split up and carefully try to sniff them out," Ogron stated.

"Agreed."

The Black Circle leader turned around and quickly divided the forces they had brought along into two groups. The guys and girls found themselves hanging out with one half of the soldiers, as the Black Circle members and Jonas went with the others.

Quickly, they began following one set of tracks, heading deeper into the cold, icy tunnel.

"You know, I'm kinda glad they stopped using this place as a prison," Bloom remarked.

"Don't get your hopes up just yet, Firetop," Techna said. "I hear those old-fashioned mummies that favoured it are looking for an alternative."  
"Looking for? They're, like, already petitioning for a trial run using the Abyss as a prison," Stella added. "And it looks like it's going through. They've marketed the idea as a more humane Omega."  
"Is it?" Bloom asked.

"Arguably. No risk of natural predators. Relatively more stable," Flora listed. "It might up prisoner survival rate to four out of five people."  
The redhead blinked. "Aren't... Aren't prisoners normally supposed to get out again?" she asked.

"That really depends on who you're asking," Brandon replied.

Musa suddenly paused.

"You hearing something?" Riven quietly asked, eyes focused ahead.

"Yes," the black-clad musician replied. "Yes, I am."  
The group exchanged glances and slowly they advanced forward, Musa taking point to help navigate and use her magic to dampen the sound of the snow creaking under their feet.

As they arrived at a bend in the tunnel, the black-haired magi signalled them to halt. "Right around the corner," she whispered.

"Alright. And you are certain it's the White Circle and not the others?" Brandon replied.

"Yes,"  
The brunette nodded and turned to the rest of the group, saying: "We jump out and blast them on three. No letting them get the drop on us this time." He held up his fingers. "One." Muscles tensed. "Two." Magic was charged and weapons were drawn. "THREE!"

Time seemed to slow, as Bloom leapt around the corner, her friends at her sides. Dozens of white-clad fairies were stationed in the cave and immediately noticed the ambush. They drew their weapons and prepared their own magic in the split-second they had to react. Bloom fought the temptation to close her eyes to shield herself from the violence that was about to ensue any second now.

"I wish to parley!"  
The words rang out loud and clear.

The redhead paused, suddenly uncertain. To her surprise, the White Circle fairies had done the same, looking equally uncertain but unwilling to open fire. She glanced at her friends, weapon and magic ready. A strange tension gripped the air.

Then, marching to the forefront of the crowd, was Aurora.

"You... What?" Brandon asked in disbelief.

"I wish to parley," Aurora stated. "I have no interest in fighting you."  
"Are you... ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!" Riven yelled, pointing his blade at her. "After everything, EVERYTHING... GWARGH!" In an expression of pure rage, the magenta-haired soldier let his blade fly, slicing a nearby ice stalagmite apart.

"He's right," Musa said, stepping forward. "Give me a reason why we shouldn't blow you apart right now."  
"Because I too have realized the dangers of Morgana's nature and no longer wish to serve her," Aurora continued. "The same goes for the people under my command. I have already talked this through with them."  
"Oh, how convenient," the musician fairy snarled, pointing a finger at her. "Shit's hitting the fan and suddenly you're all enlightened. Well, I don't buy it."  
"Yeah, this smells like another trap," Riven agreed. "Let's take her down before she springs it on us."

"Wait," Bloom said. "There is... There is something." She took a step forward, eyes focused on the white-clad general. "When we were trapped on Ireland's Eye, you took a moment to taunt me. Except, you had no reason to do so. If the trap had fully worked, I should have been dead to the world, making taunting rather pointless. But you knew, didn't you? And you told me how the trap worked."  
"That is true," Aurora confirmed.

"Then it wasn't just a blunder that you specifically mentioned where the portal was taking you," Brandon said. "You wanted us to follow."  
"Also true."

"If you are so against Morgana, like, why not just quit?" Stella asked.

"It is not that simple. Allow me to explain the problem with my position," Aurora stated. "In our effort to remove the Black Circle's influence from our domain, I managed to find a store of texts and documents they had collected from us. Among those were my diary." She stared at the frozen ceiling for a moment. "I had no recollection of ever using one of those, let alone having one to begin with."

"Oh, good for you," Musa grumbled.

"The diary was dated back to what I suppose was the beginning of my career as a general. It detailed many thoughts and ideas I couldn't recognise as my own," the white-clad fairy continued. "It ended on a peculiar note. That I was dissatisfied with how the White Circle had handled a case, one that resulted in an entire village being wiped out, and that I would first thing the next day take my complaints to the queen."

"No offence, you don't seem the type to complain," Techna remarked.

"Indeed. But why is that?" Aurora pondered. "Why are we generals so loyal that we feel no need for friends and family? Why is the White Circle everything to us? I started asking these questions of myself and realization hit me. Tell me, have you realised what Morgana's talent is?"  
"Her knack, I take it you mean," Flora said thoughtfully.

"Guys. Remember when we couldn't attack in her presence?" Mirta asked.

"Yeah. It was creepy," Roxy said and shuddered. "It felt like she was reaching into my mind."  
"And that is her talent. The very mind itself," Aurora confirmed. "I strongly suspect that over the centuries, she has designed the four of us to be perfect generals, loyal to the Circle, cutting off problematic or even non-essential personality traits."  
"I dunno. No offence, I think you all have plenty of problematic traits," Sky commented.

"True. But they are all in support of the White Circle," the white-clad general replied. "Memories, ideas, opinions. Anything that did not fit has been taken away. It is even possible that Morgana has exercised this power on herself to transform herself into a better queen. It is hard to say. The changes are permanent. Whomever I was before, I cannot go back." She looked up. "It was a clear betrayal of my trust and support. That is why I decided to turn on her. But I couldn't do it openly."  
"No," Musa slowly said. "I guess you'd just have gotten yourself reprogrammed into loyalty."  
"Indeed. I intentionally let the spell be weaker on Bloom, hoping her control of fire and her dragonflame would see her through." Her eyes faltered. "Unfortunately, it still cost you a friend. For that, I am sorry. Next, I convinced Morgana that a full retreat was necessary. This allowed me to pull men loyal to me and some of the queen's own away from the front, weakening our defences. I left a trail for you to follow. And I split away from Morgana and Sibylla, leaving them with a less dangerous token force. And now, as my last act as a general of the White Circle, I wish to negotiate my surrender."

"I take it that means you want something?" Brandon inquired.

"Only the promise that neither me nor my men will have our magic removed," Aurora explained. "Suppressed, if you find it necessary. But not removed."  
"Let me get in contact with Ogron and see what he says," the squad leader said and activated his communicator. "Hello, this is Brandon Hauser. We have a development here."  
"You okay, Cacophony?" Techna asked, moving a bit closer to Musa.  
"I still want to blow her head off," the black-haired girl said. "But... If what she says is true... And it does add up... Then I... I guess we can't really blame her."  
"In her own way, she is a victim too," Aisha quietly said, having walked up to them.

"Oh. And how are you feeling?" the scarred girl gently asked.

"I'm just wondering... Maybe even Morgana is a victim in her own way. Warped by the responsibility put on her and her own desire to be a perfect ruler." The dark-skinned princess was quiet for a moment. "We still have to stop her. We must end this now." A cold conviction burned in her eyes. "No more suffering after today. This war must end."  
Musa nodded her head. "Agreed."  
"Geeze, things have gotten so super fucking cereal nowadays," Techna sighed. "I wanna go back to hanging out at school and making stupid jokes. Those were the days."

"Alright, Ogron has agreed to your terms," Brandon said. "Lay down your arms and we will have you secured."  
"Very well," Aurora replied, signalling her men to drop their weaponry. "As a final peace offering, while I cannot say where they are exactly at this moment, I can give you a general idea of where Morgana and Sibylla went."

"Excellent," Brandon said.


	26. Broken Circle

Chapter 26: Broken Circle

A cold wind blew through the frozen tunnel, briefly causing Morgana's garments to billow. She fought off the urge to shiver and turned, observing the assembled fairies. The remnants of her generals' grand armies. Now reduced to a tired, shivering mob. She could see it in their eyes. Hope was dying out. Belief in the cause was faltering. She stared at her hand, feeling her energy flow.

She could help them. She could fix them.

"My Queen," Sibylla said, shaking Morgana out of her thoughts. "We have lost all contact with Aurora's group. And our scouts are reporting that we have been followed."

"Troublesome," the fairy queen muttered. "We are after all following her plan."  
"That's exactly my point," Sibylla continued. "Recently, Aurora has done a number of things that... Has made me question her dedication. Are we certain that she hasn't become sympathetic to the cause of the rebels?"  
"Aurora is fully dedicated to our cause," Morgana said certainly. She paused. "Still, it is not like her to disappear. What has happened?"

"I do not know, My Queen. But given that we have been pursued, I suggest we..." Sibylla began. A series of loud noises cut her off, as a sudden onslaught swept over their guards. Bullets and spells hammered the front-line of the White Circle, wounding or killing the faerie soldiers. The redhead scowled. They had been found.

"Queen Morgana!" Ogron called as he strode in, soldiers marching in on both sides. "Surrender immediately or we will use all possible force to stop you. One way or the other."  
"My Queen, they must not get to you," Sibylla pleaded. "Head out through the tunnels. We will hold them back."  
"Thank you, Sibylla. Your sacrifice will be remembered," the fairy queen informed her, before making her escape.

"Morgana is legging it," Techna observed, as her and her friends entered the battlefield.

"I'm not gonna let that bitch run off," Riven growled.

"Well, they're not going to make that easy," Timmy remarked, aiming his rifle and firing.

"Alright, everyone, forward," Brandon ordered, as they began crossing the frozen cave.

Fragments of ice, shaken loose by the conflict, rained down upon the battlefield. Powdery piles of snow exploded into cold clouds, as they were blown apart. All around the group, the White Circle was being decimated.

On one side, Jonas charged forward, a magical barrier blocking the enemies' attacks, before he swung his great mace at them.

On the other, Gantlos barged through a hastily erected barrier, before unleashing one of his punches into an opponent's stomach, liquefying their organs.

On a third side, Anagan charged forward, punching an opponent in the face as his maximum speed, snapping their neck instantly.

The group had almost reached the exit, when Sibylla got in their way. "ARROGANT WRETCHES!" she screamed at them. "I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

The group paused and readied their weapons, preparing to take on the infuriated fairy general.

Then Flora stepped forward.

"I have neither the time to deal with you, nor the inclination to risk the well-being of my friends and loved ones," she coldly stated. "I warn you, Sibylla. Surrender now or I will kill you."  
"Big words, little girl," the fairy general said, a snarl on her face. "I will rend you apart!" She unleashed a furious yell, storming forward.

Then halfway forward she suddenly fell, tumbling to the ground. She did not get up again.

"Uhm... Okay, what?" Sky asked in shock. "What in the name of the Dragon did you just do to her?"  
"Well... Killed her," Stella confirmed, after a cursory inspection. "She's tots dead."  
"How did you... Do that?" Roxy asked, feeling a bit queasy.

"Simple. She is unfamiliar with Limphean plant life. Those seed pods I used on her back in Italy were still in her system. She might have tried to get them out, but proud of her abilities as she was, she did so herself, without someone like me to sense the plants. There were several dormant ones in her body. I shifted them to her brain, caused them to bloom, killing her instantly and painlessly." She focused her gaze forward. "Now let us go. We have to pursue Morgana now while there is still a trail."  
"Agreed," Brandon said. "Everyone, move out."  
As they left the battlefield behind, Techna turned to Helia. "Look, no way you were planning to, but that's gotta be extra incentive not to cheat on her, eh?"  
"Yes. She can be... Quite terrifying," the artist replied.

"So, what do we do about her mind powers?" Musa asked Brandon. "Last time, she left us completely paralysed. And from the way Aurora spoke, it seemed she had enough juice left over to mind rape us into servitude. Do we have any way to counter that?"

"Techna and I went over that," Timmy stated. "We managed to build a disruptor. Once placed, it will make casting magic near impossible. That means we will have to rely more upon force of arms than magic if she decides to be difficult."  
"I can live with that," the musician replied, checking her fans.

The tunnel in front of them terminated, opening op into another great cave. Surrounding them were many great ice crystals, their reflective surfaces mirroring them all many times over. Even the floor seemed like a giant sheet of ice. At the other end stood the leader of the White Circle, desperately searching the wall for a way out.

"Morgana!" Brandon called. "It's over!"  
The queen seemed to freeze, before spinning around with a determined look on her face. As she did, Timmy activated a strange circular device and threw it to the ground.

Roxy took a deep breath, fearing that any second now she would feel the shiver inducing touch of Morgana's intrusive magic. She let out a sigh of relief as the intrusion failed to manifest.

"What... What have you...?" the fairy queen tried.

"We have disrupted your magic," Riven said. "There're no exits except through us."  
"The White Circle is done for," Bloom said. "Surrender, or..."  
"Or what?" Morgana replied. "Roxy, would you really let them hurt your mother?"  
"To quote Nebula, not any more than necessary," the pink-haired fairy coldly replied. "So, how necessary is it going to be, _Mom_?"

Morgana hung her head and slumped her shoulders, seemingly defeated.

"I hoped she would fight back. Give me an excuse to kick her teeth in," Musa grumbled.

"Alright, get her cuffed so we can bring her back," Brandon instructed.

"Right, right, on it," Sky replied, reaching for his backpack. His hand suddenly froze. "What... What the..." The blond prince tried to move his hand, then his anything. But his body had suddenly decided to rebel against the idea moving.

"So, I guess you are all wondering now," Morgana coldly said, as she looked up. "How did it all go wrong?" She smiled. "Well, you all thought it was Sibylla who turned Dumon into an undercover agent, right? It wasn't. I did it. And when we met in the throne room, I managed to get a sense of you all. Managed to plant a few ideas. Brandon and Flora." She focused her eyes on the two. "You seemed like the leaders of the group, so I implanted the idea of going after me no matter the cost. I knew it would isolate you from the rest. Timmy and Techna." She turned to those two. "I implanted the idea of the device. It is completely pointless, a piece of junk with blinking lights. But I made you think it would work, to give your comrades confidence in pursuing me."

"You... Bitch..." Riven strained himself to say. "When I get my... Hands..."  
"You won't," the fairy queen cut him off. "After all you have done, the least you can do is help me rebuild what you have destroyed." She smiled, almost warmly, as she stepped closer. "You all have shown great initiative, power and strength of will. You will all make for fine members of the next generation of generals. Through you, the White Circle will be reborn." Her smile grew even fonder as she advanced, which only served to add to the palpable aura of menace. "And you will finally see the light. And you, Roxy, will be at my side, as you should have been from the start."  
"No..." the Earth fairy forced herself to say. "I'd... Rather... Die."  
Morgana seemed to consider her options. "I'll of course need to send someone back. To tell the brave story of how so many of you died trying to take me down and how I finally fell. It will make for a good story and give me some undercover agents." She advanced again. "But first, we need an attitude adjustment."  
Aisha gritted her teeth. She couldn't move. None of them could move as Morgana closed in, ready to turn them into her minions. She found warm tears slowly trickle down her face, as she tried to fight the queen's control.

"Ah, the princess of Tides," the leader of the White Circle remarked, as she noticed the struggling girl. "Yes, you must be in such pain, having lost such a close relation. It wouldn't do for you to know that the White Circle contributed to his tragic demise. In fact..." Morgana stepped closer. "I think it would be better if you forgot about him entirely."  
Aisha's eyes opened wide, as the implications of her words sunk in.

"You... Sick... Twisted... Cunt..." Techna growled.

"We... Will... Not... Let... You..." Flora forced herself to say.

"From now on, you will what I say," the fairy queen replied, turning to them.

The princess of Tides found her mind racing to come up with a plan. And as the leader of the White Circle returned her attention to her, a desperate idea formed. With as much force as she could muster, she bit down on her tongue. Crimson, warm liquid exploded into her mouth, as did pain. She could feel the shock loosening her muscles. And as Morgana got close, she took a deep breath. She spat, splattering the blood directly into the queen's eyes. As she stumbled back in shock, Aisha felt the control fading. She stumbled forward, pulling her hand back for a punch. She had no experience fighting up close, but her impression was that neither did Morgana, as she plunged her fist into the older woman's stomach. Her next punch hit her face, knocking off her crown and sending the golden object hurtling through the air. Her third attack was interrupted, when Morgana lashed out with a vicious backhand. Still weakened, Aisha was knocked aside, stumbling over the ice and falling to the floor.

"ENOUGH!" the queen yelled, as she tried to re-establish her dominance. "I am in control. You will obey."  
"Don't... Count on it," Brandon said, forcing a step forward.

"I will... Fucking... Murder you," Riven stated, as he slowly drew his blade.

"You're... Going... Down," Stella hissed, as she tried to focus her magic.

"STOP!" Morgana yelled, focusing all her energy on holding them in place. "You... YOU WILL OBEY!"  
"You're on thin ice," came a cold voice.

The fairy queen turned to Aisha, who still lay on the frozen ground. "Your threats are of no use," the White Circle leader sneered.

"Actually," the princess said while looking up, her eyes devoid of mercy. "I was stating the obvious." With a surge of magical power, she dug all her fingers into the ice under them. Immediately, a wave of cracks fanned out from them, as with a terrible grinding the floor began falling apart. "This is for Nabu!"

Morgana tried to step back, almost stumbling in her long dress as she did. The entire floor under her wavered and buckled, causing her to waver as she tried to keep her balance. She reached out with her magic, desperately trying to force the group to come to her aid.

She swayed again, managing to catch a glimpse of them.

They were all pulling back, keeping their distance. There would be nobody to save her. Nobody to help her.

She was alone.

The ice gave in, shattering into a million pieces.

Morgana locked eyes with Roxy one last time, before she plunged into the darkness.

The rumbling ceased. Silence enveloped the frozen cave.

"Did that... Do it?" Bloom asked. "Is it... Is it over?"

"I... I guess," Brandon tried. "That was... Too close for comfort."  
"Hey, there you are," Anagan said angrily, as he appeared in a blur. "What the Hell happened? You all just ran ahead without back up. What's..." He paused, noticing how the group looked. "Oh," he slowly said, before more gently inquiring: "Okay, what happened?"

"I think it is best if we head home first," Flora replied, as she and Mirta helped the very drained Aisha get up.

...

"Tea?" Gantlos offered.

"Thanks," Aisha weakly replied, taking the steaming mug, before sipping of its content. A beneficial side-effect of her powers that she had discovered was that she didn't have to worry about scalding herself with water.

"So, it's starting to look like clean-up is over," Brandon mentioned, eyeing another group of White Circle prisoners being teleported in. The group had situated themselves in the throne room, enjoying the brief respite. "Can't be many more than that."  
"Doubtful," Gantlos drawled. "Excuse me, I need to go make a phone call."

As the blond left, Jonas made his way over instead.

"So, how's it going?" Sky asked.

"We've managed to take down or take in all the members of the White Circle we could possibly find. A few stragglers might have fled into the tunnels, but there is little we can do about that." The paladin shook his head. "Unless they can make their own portals, they are condemned to die on that frozen planet. Wish it wasn't so, but I cannot risk my men combing through every nook and cranny."  
"What about Morgana? Are we sure she's really dead?" Roxy asked.

"As far as we can tell, yes. We couldn't fully explore the chasm, but there were no signs of her making her way out," Jonas reported. "At this point, I consider this matter officially closed. I will be leaving soon, to inform the realms. With the forbiddance effect annulled, it shall be much easier than our initial arrival."

"Well, then," Brandon said, nodding. "It has been an honour serving under you."  
"Likewise, it has been an honour working with you," the paladin replied with a bow. "Good day to you all." Then he turned around and left.

"So... It's really over," Roxy said, almost as if she didn't dare believe it. "Isn't it?"  
"The White Circle is as dead as can be," Techna said. "So, yeah, we're done. Add another one to the tally."

"The tally?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah, I mean, the list of great threats we've defeated," the scarred girl clarified. "The Usurpers, Darkar, Valtor, the Ancestral Witches and now the White Circle."

"Like, I'd tots appreciate it if there was less of that stuff in the future," Stella groaned. "Otherwise, I think I might get grey hair."  
"I'm just glad all this... Violence is over," Mirta said and shivered. "I don't think I'll ever be able to forget this."  
"And this is why I wanted you to stay home," Flora remarked, almost admonishingly.

"I didn't say I regretted coming," the redhead replied. "I helped keep you safe, didn't I? And..." She glanced at Helia, before blushing. "And, well, stuff happened. So it's not all bad."

"That's the spirit," Helia agreed. "Let's try to focus on the positive. And if we can also stay out of warfare and such in the future, that would also be great."

"Agreed," Mirta sighed.  
Brandon looked up. In the distance, Riven was staring out the window. Musa had been observing the same painting for twenty minutes.

"You think they'll be okay?" Sky asked.

"I dunno," Brandon sighed. "I really don't know."  
"Hey, I've been looking for you," Anagan said, as he suddenly dashed by. "Ogron wants you to know that he'll secure transport for you all as soon as possible. Until then, you can stay here."  
"How generous," Flora said. "Very well, we accept the offer."  
"Yes. I look forward to see if you can find a room that hasn't been shot to shit," Techna remarked, glancing at a nearby fallen wall. "This place got banged up harder than I've ever been."

"I see," Anagan slowly replied. "No, there are plenty of rooms that were spared heavy fighting and Jonas left some magicians to help us recover. We should be able to get this place up to snuff in no time." He paused. "Well, hopefully. Ogron gave you guys the best rooms, so the one I'm sleeping in... Well, let's just call it draughty."

...

A couple of days passed by. Isolated from most of the news, the group was left to ponder how the world was reacting. But in its own way, it was also peaceful. Slowly, the base was repaired and the island around them healed, the scars of conflict slowly being replaced with new life.

Still, it was with a certain eagerness that the group met up with Ogron, Anagan and Dumon in the great throne room.

"We have managed to secure you all transportation back to Gardenia," Ogron started. "After that, those of you who need to go to Magix will be picked up."  
"Well, that's a relief," Bloom sighed.

"So, how's everything going?" Sky began. "With the world and all."  
Ogron sighed, as Dumon said: "There's lots of paperwork in our future, that's for sure."  
"Yes. America has been grumbling. Unsurprisingly, any agreement made when the country was still a bunch of colonies aren't considered binding," Anagan noted. "Plus, the fact a number of members of both police, the military and congress were undercover agents of ours. I think we're safe since we did help protect them from the White Circle, but you know how people are."  
"Other countries like France were very surprised to find out that yes, there was indeed an agreement on paper allowing us to operate," Dumon continued. "It just predates their democracy, so that's now being debated."

"All in all, we might see our operational powers reduced," Ogron finished. "But that is a price we're willing to pay to enter the light once again. Hiding has cost us all too much and it is not a mistake I care to repeat."  
"As for the realms... Well, they are in a bit of a furore as well," Dumon added. "I gather you've all gotten even more famous for this. Revealing the truth of the White Circle, recreating contact with Earth, that sort of stuff."  
"Great. Can't wait to fend off even more journalists," Musa groaned. "Because that was so fun."  
"And what about the members of the White Circle?" Brandon asked. "I haven't seen them since a couple of days ago."  
"They will be judged by a proper court, although we will have to engage the international community to figure out how we'll arrange for that," Ogron said. "Until then, we will keep them in custody."  
"The same goes for me." The group looked up to see Klaus walk into the room, escorted by Gantlos.

"Dad?" Roxy asked.

"Hey, it's okay," the blond reassured her. "But... Well, I'll most likely be locked up for a while. I mean, I've been through worse, but..." He sighed. "I'll miss you."  
The Earth fairy paused for a moment, before quickly stepping forward and enveloping him in a hug. "I'll miss you too, Dad," she softly said. "I promise, I'll write or call or... Something."

"I'm sure you'll be allowed to do that," he replied, gently holding her.

"But what about the juice bar?" Helia asked. "Wasn't that your source of income?"  
"Well, we're currently in talk with the state government of California as part of our talks with the country as a whole," Ogron explained. "We're not entirely sure how everything will be settled yet, but rest assured, no matter what, we will find some way to keep Roxy afloat."

The pink-haired fairy let her father go. "Then... I think I'm ready to go back."  
"Excellent. A vessel will be waiting for you at the beach. They have been granted permission to land in California, so that shouldn't be a problem," Ogron explained.

"Well, then we'll see you around," Bloom said, as she and the others walked out.

The four members of the Black Circle and Klaus waved their goodbyes, as the groups exited.

"Well... We're finally going home," Sky said as they exited the fortress, warm sunlight bathing the group.

"Home... It's been too long," Riven sighed.

"I concur," Flora commented. "I look forward to getting home and taking a long, warm bath."  
"I think I'll be joining you for that," Mirta commented. "I think it's been weeks since I last got a proper one of those."

...

The vessel closed in on the coast of California. Bloom took a break from the small talk that passed around in the cabin and gazed out the window. Gardenia still looked like a mess, with toppled buildings, collapsed houses and ruined streets. Yet in many places, she could also see that restoration had begun. It would be years at the very least before the city would fully recover. But it would recover. That, the redhead was certain of.

The skycraft touched down on a field just outside of town, holding just long enough to let its passengers out before flying off for its other errands.

It didn't take long for the group to make their way to the nearest road, where Murray, Mike and Vanessa were waiting with their respective cars.

Bloom walked up to her adopted parents, before the three of them came together in a group hug. "I missed you both so much," the redhead said.

"We've missed you too, Bloom," Vanessa said, stroking the redhead's hair.

"And we can finally move home again," Mike said. He paused, before adding: "Well, to the devastated crater that used to be our house. But we're kinda getting used to that."  
There was a short pause as the two others absorbed his words. "Dad, you're ruining the moment," Bloom flatly commented, as Vanessa started laughing.

"You all look like you could use a proper vacation," Mitzi's mom remarked, as the group filtered into the cars.

"With all due respect, your world has run us ragged," Sky said, leaning back in the seat. "How's Gardenia?"

"Recovering," Murray replied. "So, how long before you go home for real?"  
"We were given a couple of hours. We'll be home before the day ends," Timmy explained. "I guess they wanted us to have a little bit of time to say goodbye."  
"How considerate," the black-haired woman replied. "Anyway, I'm taking you to Gardenia Dance Hall. They've just about got it all fixed up."

"Sounds perfect. I could use a drink," Brandon said. "If there's any left at this point."

About half an hour later, the group streamed out of the two vehicles and into the Dance Hall. Soft lounge music was playing and the place was mostly empty.

"Ey, you're all back. Awesome," Jason commented as he saw the group. "Heard you guys were stopping by before moving on. How are you all?"  
"Tired," Brandon said, sitting down on a bar stool. "I'm officially off duty for the rest of the day. You got anything?"  
"Sure. And since you just saved my planet, it's on the house," the Suits leader replied with a smile. "So, how about your ladyfriend?"  
"I'm still tots unfamiliar with all of these Earth things," Stella said, sitting down next to Brandon. "You got, like, anything juice based?"  
Not far from them, Bloom allowed herself to sink deep down into one of the sofas.

"So, is it always like this?" Roxy asked, sitting down beside her.

"Ever since I showed up, yes," the redhead replied. "I swear, I'm cursed."  
"I know. It's almost unreal," the pink-haired fairy replied. "Never was a chapter about Harry Potter going to a therapist to get treated for PTSD."  
"I presume it happened off screen," Bloom said, shrugging. "So, I imagine you'll be staying on Earth. What about your magic?"  
"Oh, I talked about that with the Black Circle. They'll do their best to make sure that I'm tutored," she replied. "Anyway, I'm still coming with you, to say goodbye."  
"Thanks," Bloom replied with a smile.

Not far from them, Musa looked around, trying to spot where Riven had gone. She caught a glimpse of his legs on the spiral staircase going upstairs. She paused, before hurrying after him.

She found him standing by the great window, overlooking the city. "You okay?" she softly asked, as she approached.

At first, she wasn't even sure he had heard her. But then he quietly replied: "No." He turned around and leaned against the glass. "I just... I feel so... Frustrated. He's not here and... It feels so wrong, you know."  
"Yeah. I know," Musa replied.

"And... And I was so angry at the White Circle," Riven continued, as he started marching back and forth. "But now they're gone and... I'm not even sure who I'm angry with anymore. It just feels so... So unfair." He leaned against the railing overlooking the room below. "Brandon says we have lost comrades before. And that's true. But Nabu..." He paused, taking a deep breath. "He was our friend. I will never get him back. And that angers me. It's like, every time I look around, I almost expect him to be there, cracking another stupid comment about how beautiful Aisha is or something like that."

The black-haired musician paused. "You know, I think he'd be honoured that you'd remember him that way."

"Yeah, he probably would," the magenta-haired soldier replied. "And then he'd say something like, 'I always knew that our deep bonds would unite us, comrade Riven'."  
Despite the mood, Musa couldn't help but giggle. "That's awful," she chuckled, trying not to laugh.

"'Blood brother Riven, our passionate defence of everything binds us tighter than a knot'," Riven continued.

"Stop, please," she chortled, trying to stop herself from laughing.

"'Dearest Riven, I would kiss you had I not promised my... My..." Riven tried, before he too began chuckling.

The two of them kept laughing and laughing, before finally collapsing in the available seats.

"I think..." Riven wheezed. "I think I needed that."  
"Yeah," Musa replied breathlessly. "I think we both did."

"I'm going to miss that dumb idiot," Riven sighed. "You know, I haven't had much in my life. I've always been grateful for the friends I gained at Red Fountain. But losing people..." He paused. "Not so used to that." He sat up, determination on his face.

"You look like you've decided upon something," Musa noted.

"Yes. I'm going to train to become the best I possibly can," the magenta-haired soldier said. "I'm going to work my ass off, so that when those I care about are in danger, I'll be able to give one hundred percent effort."  
"I'd say you shouldn't worry about us being in danger, but with our luck..." Musa trailed off, letting the words hang in the air.

...

Aisha sat by one of the Dance Hall's open windows, enjoying the cooling wind that seeped in.

"May I join you?" Flora asked, as she approached.

"Oh. Sure, of course," the princess of Tides replied.

"How are you feeling?" the Limphean noble inquired, taking a seat opposite the princess.

Aisha fell silent for a while. "I've been thinking a lot," she finally replied. "About Nabu. About this situation. About everything."

"Anything specific you want to share?" Flora asked. "If it is none of my business, you are free to say so. I will not mind."

"No, no, it's okay," the princess of Tides assured her. "It's just... I didn't know Nabu for long, but... Even though losing him hurt, I won't let it keep me down. It's like Brandon said, Nabu wouldn't want that. He sacrificed himself so that we could live. And he'd want us to live our lives to the fullest. He was never afraid to say his opinion or do what he thought was right. He'd want me... All of us, to move on. To find happiness." She paused, looking out the window again. "But I'm not certain what that means for me. For most of my life, I've been told how to be, what to say, what to do. It's only after meeting all of you that I've really thought about all of these things. I thought my future was to be married to Nabu, but now... That's not going to happen. I mean, I'm sure my parents have replacement plans, but..." She fell silent.

"You are no longer sure you would agree with those plans I take it," Flora remarked.

"I used to think they knew best. Now... You're right, I am no longer sure of that." Aisha shook her head. "If I'm going to be happy... If I want to move on and live my life to its fullest... Then I need to find out what I want. But I'm just not certain what that means yet."  
Flora contemplated her words for a moment. "Aisha, no one ever figured these things out in one day," she finally said. "I think the thing to take away from all of this is that you are ready to begin this journey of self-discovery. It is an important one and I cannot promise it will be easy."  
"To be honest, I didn't expect it to be," the dark-skinned princess replied. "I just wonder what my parents will say. Especially if what I want doesn't align at all with their plans."  
"Well, your parents will hopefully accept you for who you are," Flora said. "And remember, we are your friends. We will support you."  
Aisha was quiet for a moment, before a small smile appeared on her face. "Thanks. I really do appreciate that."  
"Hey, am I interrupting something?" Techna asked, walking over.

"No, I believe we had just concluded our discussion," Flora replied. "Is there an issue?"  
"Wouldn't call it an issue," Techna replied. "But Firetop just got a phone call from Granny. She'll pick us all up in the park, so we're moving out."

...

Gardenia Park was still a mess of overgrown plants, broken pathways and mossy ponds. In fact, it looked more like an abandoned plot of land far out in the wilderness than anything that would be in the middle of a city. Yet, it was here that the group found a waiting Faragonda.

"Hey, Miss Faragonda," Stella cheerfully exclaimed, as they walked up to her. "Dear Solaris, am I happy to see you again."  
"And I too am very happy to see you all," the headmistress of Alfea replied. Her smile faltered. "I... I've heard about Nabu. And I am so sorry that you all have had to go through that."  
"It's okay," Aisha said. "I think..." She paused, looking around at the others for a moment. "I think we're ready to try to move on," she finally said, returning her attention to the headmistress. "We'll honour his memory by living our lives."  
"I'm sure he'd be happy to hear that," Faragonda softly replied. "His family has been notified. They are of course saddened by the news. But they were also very proud of him."  
"He went above and beyond to keep us all safe," Brandon said. "I couldn't have asked for a greater person to have joined us."  
"Well said." The headmistress paused. "Well, ready to go back?"  
"Yes. Well, except for Roxy here," Bloom noted, turning to the pink-haired girl. "Will you visit someday?"  
"Only if you promise to do the same," the Earth fairy replied. "Just don't bring as much trouble with you next time."  
"I very much agree. My poor heart can't take much more," Faragonda said. "Well then, let's..."  
"HEY, WAIT!" came a yell. The group turned around to see Jason running towards them, followed by Andy and Mitzy. "Don't go just yet!"  
The group paused, trying to catch their breath.

"Why... Why didn't... You say you were... Leaving...?" Andy gasped.

"I'm sorry," Bloom replied. "I just... I just figured what with everything..."  
"That'd we'd be busy, yeah, yeah," Mitzy interrupted while stretching. "You're an idiot, Bloom."  
"I know," the redhead sighed, a smirk on her face. "Thanks for coming. Seriously, I'm sorry, I really did figure you were busy."  
"Not too busy to say goodbye," Jason replied with a grin "Not proper at all, no."  
"You will be coming back, right?" Andy asked. "You're not going to vanish like last time."  
"You better not," Mitzy grumbled.

"Heh, well, it might take some time before America figures out how to handle interdimensional travellers," Bloom replied, scratching her neck. "But sure, I'll see what I can do. So, what will you all do now?"  
"Well, school's out for now obviously," Jason said. "So I'll focus on making the Dance Hall run as smoothly as possible. People will need places to hang out and relax while we get things back in order."  
"And Mr. Queen has gotten my band a gig as warm-up for another band in Phoenix," Andy said. "We'll also be joining some charity plays to help gather more money for those people affected by the war. We've had some real success with that."  
"And I'm mostly going to hang around, maybe annoy Mom a bit," Mitzy said. She fell silent, biting her lip.

"Is something wrong?" Bloom asked.

The black-haired girl sighed. "I don't want to add more for you to worry about, but I'm not going to keep this secret. I think we've seen how bad that can go." She paused and took a deep breath. "It's Selina. She's gone missing."  
"Missing?" Bloom echoed.

"What? You've checked in with her parents, right?" Jason asked, brows furrowed.

"Of course I did. In fact, they are the ones who told me," Mitzy replied. "I mean, I met with her after the attack on Gardenia. She was shaken, but otherwise fine. But now she has vanished into thin air. I hope it's nothing serious, but... I have no clue why she'd leave."  
"Neither have I," Bloom said, looking at the ground. "Please, contact me if you find out anything."  
"I will," Mitzy replied.

The redhead nodded and turned around, rejoining her friends. She took one last moment to glance back at Gardenia. And then, with a flash, they were gone.

 _Whew, that ended up taking a bit of effort. Well, that's it for season 4, folks. Thanks for reading, you have all been a lovely audience. As usual, we'll be doing a Q &A thing, so feel free to ask us about the project. Also, to my surprise, I've actually stumbled upon a few pieces of fanart here and there. So, thanks for that too. Stuff like that makes me and my co-author very happy :)  
Also special thanks to Warlord1, Fluttersniper13 and Rhanar for helping beta read these things._

 _Now then, just so none of you worry about this, yes, we will do future seasons and movies. But it won't be our next project. Me and Givenea have been talking and we've decided we need a change of pace, so we'll soon begin working on another project we've wanted to do. So after we've taken a bit of a break, we'll return with that and hopefully, you people will enjoy it. Now, I'm not going to say what it is, but I can say that it is another rewrite and it's another long series. And we think we'll be able to do a lot of fun, exciting and interesting stuff with the material given. So we'll be back in force after our little break. Believe it ;)_

 _Best regards_

 _ArachCobra and Givenea_


End file.
